


Rangers... für immer!

by Spinnchen



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Amber Beach, Dinosaurier, F/M, Kampftraining, Keeper - Freeform, Liebe, M/M, Sonnenblumen, Spiegel, The Amber Palace, fünf Jahre danach, mafia, neue Feinde, weißer Energem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 132,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Fünf Jahre nach ihrem letzten Treffen sorgt ein mysteriöses Ereignis dafür, dass die Power Rangers nach Amber Beach zurückkehren. Etwas wovon die junge Frau namens Tony nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, als sie zum ersten Mal den Prinzen von Zandar trifft. Und sie ahnt auch noch nicht, wie sehr diese Begegnung ihr gesamtes Leben verändern wird.
Relationships: Kendall Morgan/Chase Randall, Prince Phillip/OC, Riley Griffin/ OC





	1. Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Story habe ich innerhalb mehrerer Monate geschrieben, in dieser Zeit stellte sich heraus das Michael Taber seinen Charakter tatsächlich als homosexuell interpretriert hat (er hat es auf Twitter bestätigt). Das wusste ich nicht, aber ich habe es wohl schon geahnt. Dazu kam leider auch heraus, dass Prinz Phillip III von Zandar ein Einzelkind ist, dies ist in dieser Story nicht der Fall.

Einatmen und konzentrieren.  
Ausatmen und springen.  
Treten.  
Landen und einatmen.  
Konzentrieren...  
Einatmen...  
Immer wieder trafen harte Tritte den schwarzen Sandsack, immer schneller, immer stärker. Dazu war irgendwann ein rhythmisches Keuchen zu hören, Schweißtropfen flogen bei jedem Sprung durch die Luft.  
„Tony“ rief eine weibliche Stimme irgendwoher, aber das Treten und Springen hörte nicht auf.  
Es war gar keine Zeit auf das Rufen zu hören, denn das Ziel war ja noch gar nicht erreicht.  
Einatmen.  
Springen.  
Ausatmen.  
Treten.  
Irgendwas war falsch, das war doch gar nicht der richtige Rhythmus.  
Und dann passierte es.  
Es knallte lautstark. Der Sandsack hob ab und machte sich, mitsamt seiner Aufhängung, auf den Weg zur nächsten Wand. Dort prallte er ab und fiel zu Boden, wo er aufplatzte und sein Inhalt auf den Gummi rieselte.  
Der ganze Trainingsraum war mit Gummiboden ausgelegt worden, die junge Frau sah nachdenklich auf das Pastellrosa, es war schon ziemlich abgenutzt und voller Flecken. Einige auch von Blut, wenn sie es mal wieder übertrieben hatte... aber das kam immer seltener vor.  
Der gelbe Sand sah merkwürdig aus, auf dem Boden, aber spätestens in ein paar Stunden war das auch alles wieder sauber.  
Auch an diesem Morgen hatte sie es jedenfalls nicht übertrieben, auch wenn der Sandsack da lag und ihr langes, rotes Haar an ihrer Haut klebte. Es war klitschnass geschwitzt, genau wie ihr Shirt und die Radlerhose.  
„Tony“ eine ältere, dunkelhäutige Frau, mit grauen Haaren und tiefbraunen Augen, betrat den Trainingsraum und entdeckte sofort den zerstörten Sandsack am Boden:  
„Andrea Therese Parker!“ Sofort verzog die junge Frau das Gesicht leicht missmutig. Sie hasste es, wenn sie nicht „Tony“ genannt wurde, denn das bedeutete das Emma nicht gefiel, was sie da sah. Oder es war irgendetwas offizielles, wie ein sportliches Event, wo sie dann mit ihrem richtigen Namen aufgerufen wurde... aber selbst dann war es ihr irgendwie unangenehm. Wer hieß denn im Jahr 2020 noch „Andrea Therese“, und dann erst recht in den USA, in dem ewig sonnigen Amber Beach?  
Tony nannte sie sich selbst am Liebsten, es erinnerte auch ein wenig an ihren Vater... an den sie eigentlich auch oft gar nicht erinnert werden wollte. Egal, sobald sie 18 Jahre alt war, konnte sie sich die Umbenennung in Tony Parker erkaufen und das war das, was dann als erstes auf ihrer To-Do-Liste stand.  
Emma war ihre Pflegemutter, sie hatte Tony nie adoptiert, aber die Vormundschaft übernommen und entsprechend verhielt sie sich auch seit zehn Jahren wie die Mutter der jungen Frau. Und eigentlich machte das Tony auch gar nichts aus, Emma war immer da gewesen wenn ihr Pflegekind sie brauchte, vom ersten Tag an.  
Und egal in welcher Situation, Emma konnte sehr streng sein, aber auch unsagbar liebevoll.  
„Materialermüdung“ zuckte sie mit den Schultern, aber das würde Emma ihr sicher nicht abnehmen. Zum Glück war die Pubertät der jungen Frau recht human abgelaufen, sonst wäre ihre Pflegemutter vielleicht doch irgendwann an dieser Aufgabe verzweifelt. Aber andererseits, Tony fühlte sich auch von Anfang an sehr geliebt.  
Wenn etwas der Liebe einer richtigen Mutter nahe kam, dann das Verhältnis, welches sie zu einander hatten.  
„Er war drei Tage alt“ Emma atmete tief durch und stellte erstmal den Sandsack auf, lehnte ihn an eine Wand, damit er aufhörte seinen Inhalt auf dem Boden zu verteilen.  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht deine ganze Kraft in einen einzigen Tritt oder Schlag legen“ schimpfte Emma, wirklich etwas ungehalten:  
„Zumindest nicht im Training. Geh duschen, ich muss schauen ob ich diesen Sandsack flicken kann, oder ob wir einen neuen bestellen müssen.“  
Sie waren nicht arm, Tony hatte reich geerbt und konnte es sich eigentlich auch leisten jeden Tag einen Sandsack zu zerstören. Aber Emma hatte eben auch recht, der letzte Tritt war einfach zu stark gewesen. Sie trat ja nicht gegen den Sandsack, um zu sehen wie stark sie war, sondern um zu üben und nebenbei die Ausdauer zu erhöhen.  
Tony ging zur Tür und sah noch einmal auf das zerstörte Trainingsobjekt, es war nicht das erste Mal, und sicher passierte es irgendwann noch einmal.  
„Und dein Frühstück wartet“ meldete sich Emma noch einmal, dann kniete sie sich vor den Sandsack und besah sich ernst das Loch.  
Tony nickte seufzend, dann verließ sie den Trainingsraum im Keller und lief hoch in ihr eigenes Bad.  
Sie wohnten in einer kleinen Villa, nahe dem Strand, nichts großes, aber sie waren ja auch nur zu Zweit. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr ein großes Anwesen, mit einer noch größeren Villa hinterlassen, aber allein das alles sauber zu halten... nein, schon seit einem Jahr befand sich darin das Seniorenheim zur Sonnenblume, das größte und beste von ganz Amber Beach. Mit gutem Essen, Pool und Sportraum, einem Kinosaal und Gemeinschaftsküche...  
Und jeder durfte dort einziehen, wenn es sich jemand nicht leisten konnte, war es möglich für die Angehörigen zum Beispiel dort zu arbeiten, oder eine Art Stipendium zu erlangen... manchmal wurde es auch einfach aus einem Fond bezahlt, den das Seniorenheim angelegt hatte.  
Man konnte sogar Aktien des Heims kaufen, und es so unterstützen.  
Davon konnte man dann auch einen Ausflug organisieren oder mal mit ein paar Bewohnern übers Wochenende zum Wellness fahren.  
Das war alles etwas, was Tony genau so wollte und dafür gab es dann auch das ganze Gebäude, samt Grundstück, umsonst... sie selbst zog mit Emma in diese kleine Villa und außer ihnen gab es nur noch die Haushälterin, die alle zwei Tage zum Putzen kam.  
Die junge Frau war noch keine achtzehn Jahre alt, trotzdem hatte sie schon soviel in ihrem Leben erfahren müssen, dass sie sich besonders in solchen Momenten sehr alt fühlte.  
Wenn sie nach ihrem morgendlichen Training unter der Dusche stand und einfach nur erschöpft war.  
Aber spätestens beim Frühstück war das dann auch vorbei, es konnte ihr nichts lange die Laune verderben, wieso auch? Sie war glücklich, hatte ein schönes Zuhause, war gesund, Emma war da und um Geld musste sie sich auch nie sorgen.  
Und außerdem wollte sie später ja noch zum alten Dinosaurier-Zoo, an diesem Tag begann der Abriss von eben dessen und sie hoffte einen Stegosaurus zu sehen. Vielleicht erfuhr sie ja sogar, was stattdessen dort gebaut wurde.  
Ja, genau das würde sie tun, schnell wusch sich Tony und zog dann das Kleid an, welches sie sich vor dem Besuch im Trainingskeller raus gelegt hatte. Es war so grün wie ihre Augen, mit kleinen Sonnenblumen am Saum und den Ärmeln... Und Emma würde sie sagen, sie solle einfach einen neuen Sandsack bestellen.


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Stunde später erreichte Tony den ehemaligen Dinosaurier-Zoo und tatsächlich hatte man schon einen Bauzaun aufgestellt, mehrere Männer liefen auf dem Grundstück herum und gerade erreichten auch die Abriss-Saurier ihr Ziel.  
In der Regel wurden große Dinosaurier, wie es in diesem Fall mit dem Apatosaurus zum Beispiel so war, mit einem Lastwagen transportiert, oder zu ihrem Ziel geführt. Aber es gab einfach auch Fahrzeuge, die so ein Tier mit sich ziehen konnte und dabei schienen einige Dinosaurier sogar Spaß zu haben. Besonders wenn sie oben raus schauen konnten, aber es kam auch wirklich niemand auf die Idee den empfindlichen Hals eines Apatos nach Unten zu knicken und dann einzusperren.  
Kein Stegosaurus, leider, nur ein Pachyosaurus noch dazu. Aber in der Regel trainierte man Tonys Lieblingssaurier eher dafür auf einer solchen Baustelle nachts Wache zu halten.  
Ob sie am Abend noch mal vorbeikam, um zu schauen was für einen Wachsaurier man diesmal bevorzugte.  
Die junge Frau erreichte ein Schild, welches ihr nicht nur sagte, dass das Betreten der Baustelle verboten war, sondern auch das Prinz Phillip III von Zandar der Bauherr war.  
Er war fünf Jahre zuvor öfters mal in Amber Beach zu Besuch gewesen, aber dann sehr lange nicht mehr und plötzlich riss er einfach den Zoo ab?  
Gut, diese Einrichtung war sowieso schon am Ende gewesen, als Tony und Emma ihn das letzte Mal besuchten regten sie sich alle paar Schritte über den Müll auf und die paar Triceratops hatten auch keinen Spaß mehr.  
Sicher waren sie mittlerweile an andere Zoos verkauft worden, ein junger Mann betrat die Baustelle und Tony hob neugierig eine Augenbraue.  
Er war vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig, hatte halblanges, dunkelblondes Haar und tiefblaue Augen. Zudem trug er einen sehr teuren, grauen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd, mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu einem Mann, der hinten auf seiner Jacke „Bauleiter“ stehen hatte.  
Sie redeten miteinander, dabei bemerkte Tony das der gut gekleidete Mann ein wenig Probleme mit seinen Haaren zu haben schienen, der Wind, der vom Meer her kam, wirbelte es ihm immer wieder durcheinander.  
Die beiden Männer kamen Tony etwas näher, sie wollten wohl nicht nahe am Gebäude stehen, wenn der Abriss begann.  
Die junge Frau beobachtete sie kurz und musste dann hören, wie der Bauleiter den jungen Mann „Phillip“ nannte. War er etwa der Prinz von Zandar, vom Alter her konnte es sicherlich passen, aber musste man ihn dann nicht „Eure Hoheit“ nennen?  
Oder zumindest ähnlich?  
Vielleicht kannten die Beiden sich ja schon länger...  
Es krachte ordentlich, Tony sah zu dem ehemaligen Zoogebäude rüber, da begann gerade der Abriss indem der Apatosaurus sich voller Freude dem Dach widmete. Diese Tiere hatten unheimlich viel Spaß an ihrem Job, wie ein Hund der Drogen suchte, oder einen Blinden führte.  
Es war ein Spiel und wenn sie fertig waren, gab es die Belohnung in Form von frischem Gras und gebürsteten Schuppen.  
Wieder kam ordentlich Wind auf, diesmal von den Arbeiten mit, und das Haar des jungen Mannes stellte sich förmlich aufrecht hin. Das war der Moment, indem Tony das nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte. Sie holte ein Haargummi aus ihrem Kleid und lief damit zu den beiden Männern, hielt es „Phillip“ hin und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
Er sah sie ein wenig verwundert an, wohl auch weil das Haargummi rosa war, dann aber nahm er es dankbar an und band sich damit das Haar zusammen.  
„Danke“ lächelte er sanft und Tony musste zugeben, sie hatte selten so ein attraktives Lächeln gesehen, besonders weil der ganze Mann ja auch sehr gut aussah. Und Tony hatte aufgrund ihrer sportlichen Aktivitäten schon sehr viele gut aussehende Männer gesehen... also für andere Frauen gut aussehend. Sie selbst erlaubte sich während des Sports wirklich nur Interesse an eben diesem, sie hatte auch gar keine Zeit dafür sich nach den Männern dort umzusehen.  
„Gerne“ lächelte sie ebenso sanft und wollte dann wieder zurück zum Bauzaun gehen, aber er hielt sie auf.  
„Du bist sicher hier, um den Abriss zu sehen“ fragte er und deutete dabei auf ein paar andere Leute, die sich weiter weg am Bauzaun versammelt hatten und das Ganze sogar filmten.  
„Ja, aber ich habe keinen Bedarf nach Videos davon. Da gibt es in Amber Beach doch interessanteres für, zum Beispiel wenn die Seehunde und Delphine wieder vorbei schauen. Ich bin übrigens Tony.“ Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und er drückte ihre Hand kurz.  
„Phillip“ erklärte er und forderte sie auf sich auf ein paar Säcke Zement, neben ihnen, zu setzen:  
„Von hier aus kann man es gefahrlos besser sehen, und das sogar ohne Zaun dazwischen.“  
„Danke“ strahlte sie sofort und sprang mit einem Satz auf die Säcke, noch bevor er ihr irgendwie dabei helfen konnte.  
Und tatsächlich, von diesem Platz aus war alles viel besser zu sehen.  
Phillip besprach noch ein paar Sachen mit dem Bauleiter, dann ging dieser weg und der eventuelle Prinz setzte sich neben Tony auf die Zementsäcke.  
„Eindeutig sind Sie nicht der Prinz“ stellte sie daraufhin fest:  
„Aber doch sicher der Architekt, oder?“  
Kein Prinz setzte sich mit seinem teuren Armani-Anzug auf Zementsäcke, aber andererseits... eigentlich auch kein Architekt.  
Das Gesicht von Phillip verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln und irgendwie brachte sie das auch ein wenig zum Lächeln.  
„Doch ich bin der Prinz“ gab er dann zu:  
„Aber nur wenn ich in Zandar bin. Hier bin ich lieber nur Phillip, und ich baue ja auch mein Wohnhaus hier. Ein Café, das mir gehören wird, ich aber nicht betreiben will, und meine kleine Villa.“  
„Sie werden also jemanden anstellen, der das für sie alles macht und sacken dann am Ende nur das Geld ein“ fragte Tony neugierig.  
„Würde das nicht jeder Geschäftsmann so machen“ lachte er fröhlich auf:  
„Ich werde wahrscheinlich nie wieder nach Zandar zurückkehren. Ich muss mir also hier etwas aufbauen, und das Café ist nur ein Teil davon.“  
„Wenn man genügend Startkapital hat, dann geht das“ bestimmte die junge Frau, als plötzlich ihr Handy piepte und sie es aus ihrem BH zog. So ein Kleid hatte einfach nicht viele Möglichkeiten, aber eigentlich war ihr auch egal was der Prinz gerade von ihr dachte... es war Emma, die ihr eine SMS schrieb, wo sie denn war.  
„Ich bin immer noch beim Zoo“ schrieb sie zurück und wollte das Handy wieder wegstecken, aber dann spitzte sie ihre Lippen für einen Moment und bat den Prinzen ganz gerade heraus um ein gemeinsames Selfie.  
„Normalerweise mache ich so etwas nicht, aber ich mache auch gerne mal eine Ausnahme“ rückte er näher an sie heran, Tony aktivierte die Kamera und streckte die Hand damit aus, Phillip kam noch näher und sie knipste schnell das Foto. Das war wirklich sehr gut geworden und musste unbedingt gespeichert werden.  
„Ich glaube so etwas bekomme ich so schnell nicht wieder“ kicherte sie fröhlich auf:  
„Aber allein die Tatsache, dass ich hier mit einem Prinzen auf Zementsäcken sitze...“ sie hielt für einen Moment nachdenklich inne:  
„Vielleicht ist das sogar noch viel besser. Denn in Zandar würden wir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ein Selfie zusammen machen. Geschweige denn, dass du mich überhaupt beachtet hättest.“  
„Doch, aber meine Eltern wären spätestens bei dem Selfie, schon ein wenig... sagen wir, sie würden so etwas nicht unbedingt mögen. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?“  
„Ja“ sie legte den Kopf neugierig schief:  
„Aber das klang irgendwie nach einer kleinen Einladung.“  
„Das war auch so gedacht, denn ich habe tatsächlich auch noch nichts gegessen“ nickte er und lachte dann ebenso fröhlich auf:  
„Ich dachte wir holen uns schnell was beim Supermarkt und setzen uns damit an den Strand. Ich kann nicht weit weg, falls etwas mit der Baustelle ist. Ich habe hier ein paar Auflagen festgelegt, die unbedingt eingehalten werden müssen und die ich gerne persönlich überwache.“  
„Du setzt also voraus, dass ich mich weiter mit dir unterhalten möchte und dafür sogar den Abriss hier sausen lasse“ schüttelte sich Tony vor lachen und rutschte dann von den Säcken runter:  
„Ich unterhalte mich sehr gerne weiter mit dir. Und vielleicht machen wir ja noch ein Selfie am Strand.“

„Also, von deiner Auswahl zum Frühstück her, sind wir schon mal auf einer Wellenlänge“ es dauerte nicht lange, da saßen sie, zusammen mit Sandwiches und Donuts, am Strand und Phillip hatte ihr sogar seine Anzugjacke überlassen, damit sie sich darauf setzen konnte.  
„Was hast du gedacht? Kaviar und Wachteleier“ fragte er neugierig.  
„Mindestens. Auf jeden Fall etwas gesünderes... was wirst du im Café anbieten?“  
„Pizza, Eis und Fruchtsäfte“ nickte er:  
„Die nächste Pizzeria ist am anderen Ende der Stadt und es gibt auch ein paar sehr leckere Rezepte aus Zandar, die werden hier sicher auch gut ankommen.“  
„Aber es gibt eine Eisdiele am Ende der Straße“ zeigte Tony in die entsprechende Richtung.  
„Ja, aber die haben nicht so gutes Eis, wie ich es haben werde. Was ist deine Lieblingspizza?“  
„Ich habe einen sehr merkwürdigen Geschmack, ich mag Ananas, Schinken, dann extra Käse darauf und am Ende noch ein paar Chilis oben drauf. Nicht darunter, dann werden sie nur matschig vom Käse, sie müssen oben drauf liegen.“  
„Ananas und Schinken kenne ich aus Zandar, das ist eine Pizza Hawaii, und die wird es im Café sowieso geben“ überlegte Phillip ernsthaft und biss in ein Sandwich:  
„Und ich denke, man wird auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad Extrawünsche äußern können. Und dein Lieblingseis?“  
„Zitrone“ strahlte sie sofort und dafür musste sie dann auch noch nicht mal lange nachdenken.  
„Ich wette, ich kann dich dazu bringen genau dafür, und für die Pizza, demnächst in mein Café zu kommen“ überlegte er essend und Tony nahm sich einen Donut, biss herzhaft hinein.  
„Das glaube ich nicht, zumindest nicht für das Eis. Für die Pizza würde ich sehr gerne nicht mehr so weit fahren müssen, oder den Lieferdienst bemühen, aber das Eis ist dahinten unschlagbar.“  
„Was ist das Geheimnis?“  
„Ich glaube fast, hier macht gerade ein Prinz heftig Werbung für sein zukünftiges Café“ lachte sie und schüttelte sich erneut voller Freude:  
„Karamellisierte Zitronenscheiben.“  
„Wie gut das ich auch wirklich Köche einstelle, nicht wie es im alten Zoo-Cafe der Fall war, die kriegen so etwas hin. Aber nein, ich möchte einfach nur dich in meinem Café derweil begrüßen dürfen. Ich mag dich, du hast so eine fröhliche, offene Art.“  
Sie sah ihn für einen Moment erstaunt an, schweigend und kauend, eindeutig hatte Tony damit nicht gerechnet.  
„Eigentlich sagt man über mich eher, dass ich knallhart und eiskalt bin, aber ich mag dich auch“ bestimmte sie und holte ihr Handy wieder hervor:  
„Gibt’s du mir deine Handynummer? Oder ist die zu privat?“  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dich nach deiner fragen“ er holte sein Handy hervor und dabei fiel Tony etwas auf, worauf sie bisher gar nicht geachtet hatte.  
„Du machst Sport“ fragte sie und er sah sie verwirrt an.  
„Woran hast du das gesehen?“  
„Deine Oberarme und deine Hände“ zeigte sie ihm die Stellen:  
„Deine Muskeln sind dort ausgeprägter, wo es auch nur bei Sportlern der Fall ist. Golf? Das würde zudem deine Hornhaut an den Händen erklären.“  
„Sehe ich nach einem Golfer aus?“  
„Das ist der Sport, den ich von einem Prinzen erwarte“ sie lachte wieder und nahm dann einen Schluck von dem Fruchtsaft, welchen sie ebenfalls im Supermarkt kauften:  
„Gib mir deine Handynummer, ich möchte dir früh Morgens um sechs eine Nachricht schicken.“  
„Was wäre das dann für eine?“  
„Guten Morgen, ich hoffe du hast einen tollen Tag.“  
„Wie wäre es mit: Guten Morgen, frühstücken wir später zusammen?“  
„Das könnte tatsächlich auch passieren“ lachte sie und bekam dann die Handynummer des Prinzen, danach gab sie ihm auch gleich ihre.  
„Du magst Sonnenblumen“ fragte er neugierig.  
„Merkt man, oder“ schmunzelte sie und steckte das Handy wieder in den BH zurück:  
„Das ist etwas was mich glücklich macht. Was ist mit dir, was macht dich glücklich?“  
„Amber Beach, und die Tatsache das ich hier bald sesshaft werde. Und gerade dein Lächeln.“  
„Also wirklich“ lachte Tony und stand dann auf:  
„Ich melde mich bei dir, versprochen“ sie zögerte, dann beugte sie sich vor und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann lief sie schnell zur Straße hoch und sprang über die Mauer... sie würde sich melden, aber wann das war wusste sie noch nicht.  
Und auch nicht was sie ihm dann in der Nachricht schreiben würde.


	3. Chapter 3

„Don't stop me now“ tönte Queen aus dem Smartphone der jungen Frau, welche gerade den Strand entlang joggte. Verwirrt zog Tony das Handy aus ihrem BH und sah darauf, Phillip rief sie an und es war tatsächlich Punkt Sechs Uhr am Morgen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, und zudem hätte sie auch fast verpasst ihm die versprochene Nachricht zu schicken.  
Und er wollte sie in einem Videocall sehen, schmunzelnd ging sie ran, lief dabei aber weiter.  
„Guten Morgen“ zeigte sich sein Gesicht, er trug ein weißes Hemd und hinter ihm war eine beige Steinwand zu sehen:  
„Du bist draußen?“  
„Ich jogge am Strand“ verkündete Tony leicht grinsend:  
„Wollte ich dir nicht eigentlich eine Nachricht schreiben? Oder hast du gehofft mich im Schlafanzug zu erwischen?“  
„Was denkst du von mir“ lachte er leise auf:  
„Ich wusste nicht, ob du mir wirklich schreibst, nachdem du gestern so schnell weg warst.“  
„Ich hatte tatsächlich zum einen überlegt, ob es wirklich so gut war das wir die Nummern ausgetauscht haben und zum anderen, ob der Kuss nicht zu viel war. Ich möchte mich dir nicht aufdrängen.“  
„Er war nicht zu viel und du drängst dich nicht auf. Joggst du noch nicht lange?“  
„Wieso“ sie sah kurz zurück:  
„Ich habe gefühlt zehn Kilometer hinter mir... ja ungefähr, das kann man am Strand so schlecht abschätzen.“  
„Du schwitzt nicht.“  
„Frag mich in zwanzig Kilometern noch mal“ kicherte sie fröhlich auf.  
„Du treibst Späße mit mir.“  
„Du glaubst mir nur nicht“ sie spitzte amüsiert die Lippen:  
„Aber das könnte sich vielleicht bald ändern, dann wenn wir uns eventuell besser kennenlernen.“  
„Nur eventuell?“  
„Wie ich gestern schon sagte, ich bin meistens eiskalt und knallhart. Das verträgt nicht jeder. Ich hatte noch nie Freunde, eben weil ich nicht gerade einfach bin.“  
„Einfache Menschen sind langweilig“ verkündete eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, woraufhin Tony den Prinzen sehr neugierig ansah.  
„Das war Shelby, eine alte Freundin. Wir erwarten Morgen noch weitere Freunde, eine Art... Klassentreffen... wenn man es so ausdrücken kann. Ich werde einige meiner Freunde, von früher, fragen, ob sie auch im Café arbeiten wollen. Und sie hat recht, frühstücken wir gleich zusammen?“  
Sie blieb stehen, atmete tief durch und sah dann hoch zur Straße.  
„Ich bin in fünf Minuten an der Baustelle“ verkündete sie dann lächelnd:  
„Dann siehst du mich zwar nicht mehr schwitzend, aber sehr hungrig.“  
„Wir könnten irgendwo essen gehen, ich lade dich ein. Aber das machen wir gleich aus.“  
„Bis gleich“ sie lächelte sanft und legte auf, steckte das Handy wieder weg und lief dann hoch zur Straße, dort zog sie sich ihre Schuhe wieder an, welche sie bisher um die Hüften gebunden trug. Dann lief sie schnell zur Baustelle und tatsächlich traf sie dort gleichzeitig mit Phillip ein. Er trug diesmal nur eine graue Jeans und das weiße Hemd, und er sah frisch geduscht aus.  
„Wo ist der Armani-Anzug“ fragte sie sofort lachend.  
„Wo ist das hübsche Kleid von gestern“ fragte er zurück und strich ihr dabei eine Strähne von der Stirn.  
„Fandest du das hübsch?“  
„Es stand dir jedenfalls sehr gut. Gehen wir essen?“  
„Wir könnten hinten zur Eisdiele gehen, dort haben sie auch Waffeln und Crepes. Oder schwebt dir etwas anderes vor?“  
„Nein. Und vielleicht ist es mal ganz gut, dass ich da esse, dann sehe ich auch gleich was die sonst noch anbieten und wie ich besser als die Konkurrenz werde.“  
„Ganz der Geschäftsmann“ schmunzelte Tony und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg, Tony holte unterwegs ihr Handy hervor und tippte eine SMS:  
„Ich muss nur Bescheid geben, dass ich nach dem Laufen noch frühstücken gehe. Sonst macht meine Pflegemutter umsonst Frühstück für mich, sie hasst das.“  
„Deine Pflegemutter?“  
„Meine Eltern starben als ich sieben Jahre alt war, Emma ist mein Vormund und sorgt seit dem für mich. Nächste Woche ist sie dann nicht mehr mein Vormund, aber irgendwie immer noch... na ja, ich denke nicht, dass sie dann ausziehen wird.“  
„Weil sie irgendwie noch deine Mutter ist?“  
„Ja, irgendwie schon“ sie steckte das Handy wieder weg:  
„Ich habe sonst keine Verwandten, am Tag der Beerdigung meiner Eltern stand sie vor der Tür, zusammen mit einem Herrn vom Jugendamt. Er sagte Emma würde sich von nun an um mich kümmern, und wenn etwas wäre könnte man ihn jederzeit anrufen. Wir haben ihn nie angerufen. Ich hab sie mal gefragt, ob sie mich nicht adoptieren will, aber da hat sie nur abgewinkt und meinte, das wäre nicht nötig.“  
„Sie denkt nur an deine Zukunft, und du wirst wohl nächste Woche achtzehn Jahre alt... darf ich das mit dir feiern?“  
„Ich feiere das eigentlich nur damit, dass ich beim Rathaus auflaufe und meinen Namen ändern lasse.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Ich heiße eigentlich Andrea Therese Parker, möchte aber offiziell Tony Parker heißen. Und ja, das wird teuer, denn ich wurde nie aufgrund meines Namens gemobbt, oder irgendwie diskriminiert... Aber darüber mache ich mir keine Gedanken, wichtig ist nur das ich nicht mehr diese schrecklichen Namen trage. Denn egal was für offizielle Anlässe es gibt, ich werde nie „Tony“ gerufen, und wenn Emma sauer auf mich ist, dann ist es auch vorbei damit und ich höre ein sehr unangenehmes „Andrea Therese“ durch das Haus donnern.“  
„Ich finde „Tony“ passt auch viel besser zu dir, und in dem Fall lohnt sich das Geld dann auch“ bestimmte der Prinz von Zandar, so erreichten sie das Eiscafe und bekamen einen Tisch drinnen zugewiesen.  
„Shelby ist nicht deine Freundin“ fragte Tony neugierig, als sie Waffeln und Crepes bestellt hatten, dazu Orangensaft und Kaffee.  
„Nicht so wie du es denkst. Wir passen nur als Freunde gut zusammen und sie kommt auch gerade erst aus einer Beziehung. Wenn ich eine Freundin habe, dann muss sie... etwas besonderes sein.“  
„Das verstehe ich“ nickte die junge Frau heftig und nahm dann ihre Waffeln, mit Sahne und Kirschen, in Empfang:  
„So als Prinz hat man sicher viel Auswahl, aber meist ist wohl nichts ordentliches dabei. Dann sucht man eben länger, bis man seine Prinzessin gefunden hat.“  
„So ist es“ nickte er und bekam seine Crepes mit Käse, Tony machte ein Foto von ihrem Frühstück und schickte es Emma:  
„Kontrolliert sie dich so sehr?“  
„Sie kocht für mich, deswegen will sie wissen was ich esse, wenn sie nicht dabei ist. Es wird wahrscheinlich zum Mittag jetzt kein Dessert mehr geben, aber damit ist sie dann auch im Recht, das hier sind schon mindestens fünfhundert Kalorien in Form von Zucker. Sie verbietet mir nichts, aber sie will ein Auge darauf haben.“  
„Welchen Sport betreibst du“ wollte Phillip wissen, woraufhin Tony leicht die Lippen spitzte:  
„Es ist doch eindeutig, besonders jetzt wo du in Radlerhose und Shirt vor mir sitzt. Emma will sicher auch deswegen auf deine Ernährung achten.“  
„Ich bin keine Angeberin und vor allem möchte ich dich nicht verschrecken. Mein Sport macht besonders Männern derweil Angst. Sie fühlen sich in ihrer Männlichkeit bedroht, ich möchte nicht das zwischen uns zu solchen Spannungen kommt.“  
„Hältst du mich für so... machohaft?“  
„Nein. Aber wir kennen uns auch noch nicht so lange, dass ich das gut einschätzen könnte und zudem, du weißt ja das ich noch nie Freunde hatte. Ich hatte immer nur Emma, die Haushälterin und den Privatlehrer. Und Kameraden vom Sport, sowie die Lehrer. Also meine Menschenkenntnis ist auch nicht gerade hoch, weil mir die Erfahrung fehlt. Ich mag dich, sehr sogar, ich will nicht das du dich irgendwie von mir und meinen Fähigkeiten bedroht fühlst.“  
Ihr Smartphone meldete eine SMS und Tony sah ernst darauf.  
„Sie will gleich einkaufen gehen“ stellte die junge Frau fest:  
„Und ich soll mit, zum Schleppen.“  
„Ich denke, sie will auch das du mit alles aussuchst. Und ich traue dir durchaus zu, dass sie dich auch zurecht mit zum Schleppen nimmt. Schade das ich noch kein Auto habe, ich hätte euch sonst gerne geholfen.“  
„Ich glaube Emma würde das nicht so gut gefallen, wenn ein wildfremder Mann uns beim Einkaufen hilft“ tippte Tony eine Antwort ein:  
„Aber vielleicht in ein paar Wochen, wenn ich dich ihr vorstellen kann“ sie lächelte leicht:  
„Ich möchte dich sehr gerne besser kennenlernen und... dann lernst du auch mich besser kennen, und erfährst sicher bald welchen Sport ich betreibe. Du hast mir auch gestern nicht gesagt, was du machst.“  
„Du warst zu schnell weg, aber Golf ist es nicht.“  
Tony schob sich ein großes Stück Waffel in ihren Mund, beobachtete ihn einige Momente lang.  
„Mein zweiter Gedanke ist es wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn doch... ich weiß nicht ob ich mich dann schlechter oder besser fühlen würde. Sag mir das es fechten, oder so, ist.“  
„Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, denn dann wäre es gelogen. Tony... ich mag dich auch sehr gerne, aber wir sollten ehrlich zu einander sein, sonst funktioniert das hier nicht. Ich mache seit sechs Jahren Kampfsport, aber auch nur wenn ich Zeit dazu habe... was leider besonders in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht sehr oft war. Und was ist mit dir?“  
Sie seufzte leise auf, dann legte sie ihr Handy vor ihm hin und öffnete ein Video. Es zeigte eine Weltmeisterschaft und die Siegerehrung dazu, Tony stand in der Mitte für den ersten Preis.  
„Erster Platz im Kickboxen, Andrea Therese Parker“ verkündete eine männliche Stimme und der jungen Frau wurde ein Pokal übergeben:  
„Damit ist sie Weltmeisterin im Einzel und im Team, Trainer George Smitherson kann stolz auf diese junge Dame sein.“  
„Er spricht von dir, als wärst du zwölf Jahre alt und hättest gerade deinen ersten Preis im Ballett gewonnen“ stellte Phillip ernst fest.  
„Das ist auf den Weltmeisterschaften immer so, besonders wenn man jünger als der Durchschnitt ist. Die Moderatoren können einfach nicht anders, und dazu bin ich ja auch noch eine Frau. Und ich verehre meinen Trainer sehr, aber als ich vor zwei Jahren bei ihm auf der Matte stand war ich schon... Meisterin im Karate“ sie atmete tief durch:  
„Ich bin eigentlich nur zum Kickboxen gegangen, weil viele Karate-Elemente dort eingesetzt werden und ich mich irgendwie weiterbilden wollte. Wie ich dann zu der Meisterschaft gekommen bin, weiß ich auch nicht mehr, Mr. Smitherson muss mich in einem schwachen Moment erwischt haben. Ich kann solchen Respektpersonen einfach nicht widerstehen, wenn sie angebettelt kommen.“  
Phillip sah sich das Video noch einmal an, dann wischte er einfach weiter und noch bevor Tony es verhindern konnte, durfte er sich ein Video ansehen wie seine neue Freundin einen Haufen Kinder unterrichtete, in einem Dojo.  
„Du unterrichtest?“  
„Ich habe die Lizenz dafür, also für das Karate, im Kickboxen bin ich noch nicht soweit“ murmelte sie leise:  
„Aber ich habe nur die Jüngsten, immer Mittwochs. Der Meister ist dabei, aber er raucht dann lieber seine Pfeife und zupft an seinen Bonsais rum. Ich bin Mittwochs regelmäßig da, ansonsten unregelmäßig, dafür aber jeden Samstag und Montag in der Trainingshalle, fürs Kickboxen.“  
„Also macht es dir doch Spaß.“  
„Natürlich. Und auch Karate macht mir Spaß, aber ich bin schon soweit das der Meister mich adoptieren wollte, damit ich nach seinem Tod das Dojo bekomme“ sie kicherte leise auf, aß dann den Rest von ihren Waffeln und spülte mit Orangensaft nach:  
„Aber ich mag die Verantwortung nicht. Mir reicht, wenn ich die Jüngsten unterrichten darf. Oder ich springe mal bei den Erwachsenen ein, wenn der Meister mich darum bittet. Er weiß aber, dass die Älteren schlecht auf mich hören.“  
„Weil sie dich nicht für voll nehmen.“  
„Ich bin 1,60m und wiege knapp fünfzig Kilo. Wenn ich bei ihnen ankomme, dann sehen sie mich immer an als würden sie sich fragen, ob ich mich nicht verlaufen habe. Was sie aber nicht wissen, das ist alles Muskelmasse. Ich kann sie allesamt vermöbeln und bin danach noch nicht mal erschöpft.“  
„Aber du gibst nicht gerne an.“  
„Ich bin da ganz bescheiden“ sie lächelte leicht, ein wenig verlegen:  
„Ich verstehe es, wenn...“  
„Ich dich beeindruckend und besonders finde“ unterbrach er sie sanft und nahm ihre Hand:  
„Es gibt nichts an dir, was mir Angst macht oder gar meine Männlichkeit bedroht. Und irgendwann wirst du das auch verstehen. Ich bin eher gespannt darauf, was in dir steckt und was ich noch von dir kennenlernen werde. Zudem verstehe ich jetzt auch, wieso du nicht nach zehn Kilometern joggen gleich zusammenbrichst.“  
„Ich muss halt in Form bleiben. Ich bin mit sechs Jahren zum ersten Mal ins Dojo gekommen und habe seit dem jeden Tag trainiert, ich muss selbst im Urlaub noch joggen, oder irgendetwas anderes an Sport machen. Schwimmen kann ich nicht, aber ich hab mich schon mal auf Skiern versucht, das ging ganz gut.“  
„Ich verstehe das“ Phillip wollte sich ein weiteres Video ansehen, aber sie nahm ihm schnell das Handy weg.  
„Da ist noch eines, wo ich in Unterwäsche vor dem Spiegel tanze und singe, das bekommst du nicht zu sehen“ erklärte sie ernst, aber mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht.  
„Wieso hast du so etwas auf dem Smartphone gespeichert?“  
„Wieso nicht“ sie schüttelte sich vor Lachen:  
„Was hast du denn für Videos auf dem Handy?“  
„Das meiste darf ich dir nicht zeigen“ er holte sein eigenes Smartphone hervor und zeigte ihr dann ein Video, wie er bei einem Training von seinem Gegner auf die Matte geschickt wurde.  
„Wieso hast du das auf deinem Handy?“  
„Ich schaffe es einfach nicht den Angriff abzublocken und wollte es mir öfters ansehen, um den Fehler zu entdecken.“  
„Ich zeige es dir, du stehst falsch“ Sie stand auf und forderte ihn auf das ebenfalls zu tun:  
„Er kommt von hier und sieht das du falsch stehst, also passt er sich dem an und kommt von dieser Seite. Du hast keine Chance, wenn du so stehst...“ sie zog an seinen Armen und Beinen herum, bis es scheinbar passte:  
„...Dann kann er dich nur so angreifen, dass du es leicht abblocken kannst. Aber ich würde dir sowieso Kickboxen empfehlen.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil du mit diesen Beinen einem Gegner das Genick brechen könntest“ sie tippte gegen sein rechtes Bein:  
„Natürlich geht es beim Sport nicht um den Tod, aber irgendwann wird es dir vielleicht das Leben dann doch retten. Spätestens wenn jemand merkt, wie voll deine Geldbörse ist. Und deine Beine sind definitiv stärker, als deine Arme. Beim Kickboxen würdest du nicht nur lernen sie richtig einzusetzen, sondern auch deine Arme noch mal besser trainieren.“  
Sie setzten sich wieder hin und er sah nachdenklich auf sein Handy, dann steckte er es wieder ein.  
„Ich habe derzeit leider keine Zeit um regelmäßig zum Training zu gehen, sonst hätte ich um die Adresse deiner Trainingshalle gebeten.“  
„Schade, wir haben gemischtes Training und dann hätten wir ein gemeinsames Hobby.“  
Phillip winkte den Kellner herbei und bat ihn um die Rechnung.  
„Brauchen wir denn ein gemeinsames Hobby?“  
„Eigentlich nicht, aber haben Freunde nicht meistens eines?“  
„Nicht unbedingt. Wir können uns auch einfach nur treffen, essen gehen oder ins Kino, am Strand picknicken, was du möchtest. Und vielleicht darf ich dir schon das nächste Mal beim Einkaufen helfen. Geht ihr zum Supermarkt hier?“  
„Nein“ Tony schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Wir kaufen in einem Laden, etwas näher an unserem Haus ein. Und auch, wenn es nur zehn Minuten Fußweg sind, ich sehe gleich bestimmt aus wie der letzte Packesel von Amber Beach. Emma weiß das ich stark genug bin, sie gibt mir alle Taschen, schnallt sie mir sogar auf den Rücken, und während ich den Kram nach Hause schaffe zählt sie unser Geld nach, überprüft den Kassenzettel genau.“  
Phillip bezahlte ihre Rechnung und gab noch ein Trinkgeld, dann verließen er und Tony die Eisdiele.  
„Du könntest eine Frühstückspizza anbieten“ schlug sie, auf dem Weg zurück zur Baustelle, vor:  
„Mit Kartoffeln, Ei und Speck, und ich weiß nicht...“  
„Das ist eigentlich keine schlechte Idee“ stellte er fest:  
„Ich will zwar nicht zu viel auf der Karte, aber ein Frühstücksmenü geht dann sicher. Arbeitest du? Oder gehst du jetzt erst aufs College?“  
„Nein und nein“ sie schüttelte ernst den Kopf:  
„Aber lass uns nicht darüber reden. Ich habe jetzt so viel über mich erzählt...“  
„Und das fand ich sehr schön, und sehr aufschlussreich“ er nahm ihre Hand sanft in seine, hielt sie ein paar Momente einfach nur fest:  
„Ich möchte eigentlich nicht, dass du gleich wie der letzte Packesel von Amber Beach aussiehst.“  
„Wenn ich dich jetzt schon Emma vorstelle, dann siehst du schnell ziemlich verdroschen aus. Wir Beide kennen uns ja auch noch nicht so lang. Wenn ich mir mit dir ganz sicher bin, dann kannst du mir ein paar der Taschen abnehmen.“  
„Also gut“ er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, dann aber schien ihm etwas einzufallen und er holte das Haargummi, vom Vortag, aus seiner Tasche, hielt es ihr hin.  
„Behalte es“ wehrte sie lächelnd ab und sie erreichten die Baustelle, dort standen mittlerweile vom Zoo nur noch wenige Wände:  
„Du siehst mit den langen Haaren viel besser aus, als auf den Fotos die ich gestern noch im Internet gefunden habe. Und hier in Amber Beach weht derweil ein rauer Wind. Ich muss jetzt los, je früher ich zuhause bin, umso früher gehen wir einkaufen. Ich melde mich, oder du wieder...“  
„Ich werde mich ganz sicher melden“ er zog sie kurz an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn:  
„Wenn du mich küssen darfst, dann darf ich dich auch küssen. Und über deine Geburtstagsfeier sprechen wir noch, zur Not komme ich mit zum Rathaus und danach gehen wir Essen.“  
„Das klingt fast nach etwas, was mir gefallen würde“ sie war leicht rot geworden und machte sich dann eilig auf den Heimweg.  
Sofort zückte Phillip sein Handy und googelte einfach mal „Andrea Therese Parker.“  
„Sie hat ihr geerbtes Anwesen einer Organisation geschenkt, welche daraus das berühmte Haus Sonnenblume für Senioren machte“ murmelte er über den Informationen:  
„Dafür bekam sie eine Auszeichnung von der Bürgermeisterin... Ganz bescheiden, wirklich, jeder andere hätte mir sofort stolz davon erzählt.“  
Er steckte das Handy wieder weg und atmete tief durch, dann kehrte er leicht lächelnd zurück zu Shelby und eine Stunde später bekam er ein Foto was wohl Emma geschossen hatte... Tony voll bepackt mit 12 vollen Taschen, die das Logo eines anderen Supermarktes trugen, der hatte auch Feinkost. Phillip kannte ihn von früher, wenn er für ein Weihnachtsfest zum Beispiel einkaufen ließ.  
Die Beiden wohnten wohl in dieser besseren Gegend, aber wer sein Anwesen einfach so verschenken konnte, der konnte sich auch eine Villa im reichen Viertel von Amber Beach leisten.  
„Das nächste Mal helfe ich euch tragen“ schrieb er ihr:  
„Keine Widerrede.“  
„Wie kann ich einem Prinzen von Zandar widersprechen“ war die Antwort und selbst das brachte ihn irgendwie zum Lächeln.


	4. Chapter 4

„Meine Freunde treffen um 11 Uhr erst hier ein“ das Gesicht von Phillip war auf dem Handy der jungen Frau zu sehen:  
„Da ich sie mit meinem Privatjet abholen lasse, weiß ich das ziemlich genau. Mein Pilot ist da immer sehr pünktlich. Wir könnten also vorher noch am Strand frühstücken, ich hole schnell was vom Supermarkt und dann setzen wir uns einfach in den Sand. Sag mal ist deine Zimmerdecke rosa?“  
„Das ist noch aus meiner Rosa-Phase letztes Jahr, da war mein ganzes Zimmer in dieser Farbe, mittlerweile sind die Wände aber sandfarben“ lachte Tony fröhlich auf, sie lag auf ihrem Bett und hatte auch noch den Schlafanzug an, da es wirklich sehr früh am Morgen war:  
„Aber... ich möchte heute sowieso ins Dojo, also könnte ich das gleich nach unserem Frühstück machen. Eigentlich hätte ich ja gedacht, dass du mich heute gar nicht sehen willst.“  
„Eigentlich habe ich sogar schon festgestellt, dass meine Tage derzeit nicht komplett sind, wenn ich dich nicht einmal sehe“ Tony wurde sofort knallrot:  
„Du machst mich glücklich, das sage ich ganz ehrlich und nicht nur, weil ich dich süß finde, wenn du rot wirst. Du hast etwas an dir, was mich sofort glücklich macht, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist.“  
„Sag das nicht“ vergrub Tony für einen Moment ihr Gesicht in einem Kissen.  
„Und dein Schlafanzug ist sehr niedlich“ fügte Phillip lachend hinzu, als er nun einen Ärmel von ihr zu sehen bekam:  
„Wann wirst du ungefähr hier sein?“  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich Emma sagen soll, so oft laufe ich nicht am Strand, weil ich es eigentlich langweilig finde. Und wenn, dann müsstest du mich schon wieder in Radlerhose und Shirt sehen.“  
„Was trägst du denn im Dojo, da willst du doch sowieso gleich danach hin.“  
„Ich habe meine Klamotten da und ziehe mich dort schnell um. Außer wenn ich unterrichte, dann muss ich meinen Meister-Kimono schon beim Betreten des Dojos an haben. Aber heute ist nicht Mittwoch.“  
„Dann sag ihr das du früher hinfährst. Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich dir auch noch dabei helfe sie zu belügen. Aber sie wird wohl kaum den Meister anrufen, um zu fragen ob du auch wirklich da angekommen bist.“  
„Nur wenn es anfängt ihr komisch vorzukommen. Ich weiß eben noch nicht, wie sie reagiert, wenn ich dich ihr vorstelle. Sie ist sehr misstrauisch.“  
„Vielleicht weil du noch nie Freunde hattest und ihr wahrscheinlich auch noch nie jemanden vorgestellt hast.“  
„Ich bin eben auch sehr misstrauisch“ sie seufzte leise:  
„Du musst wissen, ich bin...“  
„Sehr reich? Man kann dich googeln und du hast nach mir ja auch schon gegoogelt.“  
„Ja. Und Reichtum lockt nun mal unangenehme Gestalten an. Nachdem ich das Anwesen der Organisation geschenkt hatte, standen fast täglich Leute vor unserer Tür und wollten auch etwas geschenkt haben. Aber dieses Anwesen hat mir nichts bedeutet und es hat mich nicht ärmer gemacht es einfach abzugeben. Wobei ich auch ein paar Bedingungen hatte.“  
„Davon habe ich auch gelesen. Du bist ein sehr guter Mensch, Tony, selbst ich kann mir von dir noch eine Scheibe abschneiden. Und jetzt mach dich fertig, ich habe keine Lust mehr mit dir zu telefonieren, ich unterhalte mich lieber mit dir, wenn du persönlich vor mir sitzt. Schade das ich noch kein Auto habe, sonst hätte ich dich dann auch zum Dojo gebracht. Ist es weit?“  
„Ich werde gleich ein Taxi nehmen“ sie lächelte sanft und legte dann auf, rollte aus dem Bett und öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank. Ein Glück wirklich, dass sie ihre Trainingsklamotten im Dojo hatte, so konnte sie sich ein besseres Kleid nehmen und damit schnell im Bad verschwinden.  
„Wo willst du hin“ fragte Emma auch gleich, als Tony geduscht und angezogen die Treppe runter kam, sich ihr Handy und die Geldbörse schnappte, damit zur Haustür lief.  
„Dojo“ rief sie nur und war schon draußen, dort blieb sie seufzend stehen und sah zurück zum Küchenfenster, wo Emma ihr tatsächlich nachsah. Eigentlich wollte sie ihre Pflegemutter wirklich nicht belügen, oder ihr etwas verheimlichen, aber sie wusste auch das es erstmal besser so war. So winkte sie ihr kurz zu und lief dann eilig die Straße runter, erreichte die Baustelle nur wenig später.  
Dort wartete der Prinz schon mit einer Tasche vom Supermarkt, da drin wahrscheinlich etliche Leckereien die sie Beide mochten.  
„Hat Emma was gesagt“ fragte er neugierig und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange:  
„Das Kleid steht dir wirklich gut.“  
„Eines von vielen, ich lasse mir einmal im Jahr welche schneidern, die ausgemusterten spende ich. Mit dieser Haarfarbe kann man auch einfach nichts von der Stange kaufen, viele Farben lassen mich wie eine Ampel aussehen und auch genauso weit strahlen“ schmunzelte sie und warf einen neugierigen Blick in den Beutel:  
„Das sieht alles sehr gut aus. Lass uns zum Strand gehen.“  
Sofort nahm er ihre Hand und ging mit ihr über die Straße, dort kletterten sie über die Mauer und setzten sich dann, nahe dem Wasser, in den Sand.  
Auch diesmal wollte er ihr seine Anzugjacke dafür anbieten, aber sie wehrte entschieden ab.  
„Du solltest sauber sein, wenn gleich deine Freunde kommen. Und immerhin holst du sie ja auch ab, also ist es dir wichtig.“  
„Ja, sehr sogar. Aber noch wichtiger ist mir eigentlich, dass du gleich nicht dreckig zum Dojo kommst.“  
„Das stört nicht“ lachte sie fröhlich und kuschelte sich für einen Moment an ihn:  
„Ich bin froh dich getroffen zu haben.“  
„Das gilt auch für mich“ er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und sie musste lachen:  
„Wenn du es deiner Pflegemutter sagst, dann können wir danach sicher auch mal etwas unternehmen, wie Kino oder Essen gehen.“  
„Das würde bestimmt lustig werden.“  
„Meinst du nicht, sie wird mir vertrauen wenn sie weiß das ich der Prinz von Zandar bin?“  
„Sie wird entweder denken, dass du mit mir anbandelst um mein Vermögen deinem hinzuzufügen, und dann auch noch ein paar kleine Prinzen deinen Eltern präsentieren zu können. Oder sie denkt, dass ich nur eine von deinen Gespielinnen werden soll. Du musst verstehen, sie will nur das Beste für mich, und an einen Mann denkt sie da noch gar nicht.“  
Tony spitzte ein wenig die Lippen und wühlte dann in der Tasche herum, zog ein Schinken-Sandwich hervor.  
„Ich muss sie also von meiner Aufrichtigkeit überzeugen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Vertraust du mir denn?“  
Stille trat ein, Tony packte das Sandwich aus und biss hinein.  
„Ich habe immer nur mir selbst und Emma vertraut. Ich mag dich sehr“ sie gab ihm einen krümeligen Kuss auf die Wange:  
„Du wirst es merken, wenn ich dir bedingungslos vertraue. Bist du mir jetzt böse?“  
„Nein“ er holte sie sich sanft in die Arme:  
„Ich könnte wahrscheinlich nie irgendwie böse auf dich sein und in diesem Fall verstehe ich es auch. Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch, und du solltest auch meine Freunde kennenlernen.“  
„Alle?“  
„Hast du Angst? Du wirst sehr schnell feststellen, dass sie absolut harmlos und nett sind. Und sie haben alle etwas mit Kampfsport zu tun.“  
„Hängt euer „Klassentreffen“ damit zusammen?“  
„Im weitesten Sinne schon. Aber sehr wahrscheinlich nicht so, wie du es dir vorstellst. Aber sie waren auch der Grund, wieso ich vor fünf Jahren öfters hier war. Sie haben im Zoo gearbeitet, auch die ehemalige Zooleiterin ist darunter“ er schien für einen Moment nachdenklich zu werden:  
„Wahrscheinlich werden sie demnächst öfters um mich herum sein, aber ich will trotzdem nicht auf dich verzichten.“ Er angelte einen Donut aus dem Beutel und biss hinein.  
„Du bist so süß. Aber ich glaube deine langjährigen Freunde sollten dir doch wirklich wichtiger sein, als ich. Wir kennen uns ja erst ein paar Tage.“  
„Und es fühlt sich so an, als wären es mehr Jahre, als ich sie kenne. Außerdem hatte ich mit ihnen die letzten fünf Jahre nur sporadisch Kontakt, teilweise sogar gar keinen. Sie haben sich überall in der Welt verteilt, mein Privatjet ist die letzten Stunden von Neuseeland, nach Galapagos, dann Brasilien und zuletzt New York geflogen. Und Shelby kam vor ein paar Tagen aus Kanada hierher.“  
„Es ist dir also sehr wichtig, dass sie hier sind. Sonst hättest du auch deinen Privatjet nicht um die halbe Welt geschickt.“  
„Es ist mir sehr wichtig, aber kannst du mir nicht gleichzeitig auch sehr wichtig sein? Ich würde für dich auch jederzeit den Jet losschicken.“  
„Ich habe einen eigenen“ kicherte Tony fröhlich auf und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange:  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht von Anfang an erzählt habe wie reich ich bin.“  
„Du entscheidest was du mir erzählst und ich bin schon froh, dass du gestern so offen mir gegenüber warst. Auch wenn du Angst hattest, dass ich ein Macho bin und nicht damit klar komme, dass du stärker und besser bist als ich“ lachte Phillip amüsiert, wurde dann aber plötzlich ernst als sein Handy sich meldete. Seufzend sah er darauf und schüttelte dann seufzend den Kopf.  
„Von Shelby?“  
„Ja. Sie ist gerade auf der Baustelle und anscheinend benötigt der Bauleiter meine Anwesenheit dort. Wieso kommst du nicht mit und unterhältst dich kurz mit Shelby?“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“ Tony wackelte ein wenig verlegen herum.  
„Komm schon, vielleicht ist es nur ein kleines Problem und danach können wir dann gemeinsam weiter frühstücken.“ Er stand auf, packte alles zurück in den Beutel und hielt ihr dann die Hand hin.  
„Also gut“ sie nahm seine Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen, lief dann mit ihm zurück zur Mauer und sprang einfach rüber:  
„Hoffentlich kann sie mich wenigstens akzeptieren.“  
„Sie wird dich wahrscheinlich mögen. Und wenn nicht, es ist meine Sache mit wem ich noch zusätzlich befreundet bin.“  
„Freunde sind die Familie, die man sich aussuchen kann“ tadelte Tony ihn ein wenig:  
„Und du kennst sie wesentlich länger als mich, du darfst mich nicht über sie stellen. Wer weiß was ich noch vor dir verberge, am Ende magst du mich doch nicht mehr und hast dann alle Freunde verloren.“  
„Wenn sie dich nicht akzeptieren können, wie sehr sind sie dann meine Freunde? Oder gar meine Familie?“  
Tony seufzte nur leise auf, nahm dann seine Hand fest in ihre. So gingen sie rüber zur Baustelle und da wartete auch Shelby schon. Sie trug weiße HotPants, ein pinkes Shirt, hatte dunkle Haut und kurze schwarze Haare.  
Und der Bauleiter war bei ihr, er sah besorgter aus als sie.  
„Hi“ begrüßte sie Tony sofort und hielt ihr die Hand hin:  
„Du musst Phillips besondere Freundin sein, die, welche ihn auch um sechs Uhr Morgens wecken darf und er ist ihr nicht böse.“  
„Ein Privileg, welches ich mir hart erarbeitet habe“ schmunzelte sie und drückte Shelbys Hand kurz.  
„Also, was ist los“ wollte der Prinz von seinem Bauleiter wissen.  
„Kommen Sie bitte mit“ forderte der Mann, Phillip bekam einen Helm und folgte ihm dann dorthin, wo mittlerweile nur noch die mickrigen Reste des Gebäudes standen.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euer Frühstück gestört habe“ entschuldigte sich Shelby, die mittlerweile den Beutel an sich genommen hatte:  
„Phillip spricht nur noch von dir, seit er dich getroffen hat.“  
„Wirklich“ staunte Tony.  
„Ja, wir wohnen ja derzeit zusammen und ich bekomme es auch immer mit, wenn ihr telefoniert. Und nein, wir haben wirklich nichts miteinander. Er ist gar nicht mein Typ, auch wenn er wirklich gut aussieht.“  
„Er sagte du seist frisch aus einer Beziehung raus.“  
„Es ist schon ein halbes Jahr her, aber ja, und mein Ex kommt heute auch an. Ich denke aber, wir werden uns schon ganz gut vertragen können. Wir waren ja vorher Freunde, das ist immer etwas was verbindet. Hattest du schon mal einen Freund?“  
„Nein. In keinerlei Hinsicht. Ich hatte bisher nur meine Pflegemutter, den Privatlehrer, die Haushälterin und die Leute vom Sport“ sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf:  
„Phillip meinte gerade, ich solle auch seine anderen Freunde bald kennenlernen, aber ich glaube ich bin mit allen auf einmal dann doch etwas überfordert.“  
„Dabei sind wir wirklich alle sehr lieb, selbst mein nerviger Ex-Freund. Tyler ist manchmal etwas wild, dafür ist aber Riley zum Beispiel sehr ruhig. Und Chase wird dich wahrscheinlich anbaggern.“  
Sofort wurde Shelby sehr entsetzt angesehen, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
„Ich sage ihm schon vorher, dass er es lassen soll“ versprach Shelby dann auch gleich:  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Am Besten sagen wir ihnen auch schon vorher, dass du bisher keine Freunde hattest. Dann sind sie vorsichtig.“  
Sie sahen zu Phillip und dem Bauleiter rüber, Tony merkte sofort das sich die Muskeln des Prinzen langsam anspannten.  
„Er wird wütend“ stellte sie leise fest.  
„Woran siehst du das?“  
„Seine Muskeln spannen sich an, besonders die an den Armen. Wenn man eine gewisse Zeitlang Kampfsport betrieben hat, dann reagiert der Körper so. Er nimmt dann instinktiv eine Angriffs- oder Abwehrhaltung an. Wenn man wütend wird, dann ist man auf Angriff aus, aber ich denke nicht das er den Bauleiter schlagen will.“  
„Du bist wirklich sehr aufmerksam, ich hätte das nicht bemerkt.“  
„Ich bin darauf trainiert meinen Gegner genau zu beobachten, irgendwann fällt einem so etwas automatisch auf. Ich kann sehr gut erkennen ob mein Gegenüber wütend auf mich ist, oder ich ihm egal bin, er sich überlegen fühlt oder gerade den Schwanz einzieht. Dafür bin ich aber sehr schlecht darin, so etwas wie Zuneigung oder Hass zu erkennen.“  
Shelby sah sie erstaunt an, damit hatte Tony nicht gerechnet.  
„Er hat dir nicht erzählt, dass ich Kampfsport mache?“  
„Nein.“  
„Nun, er weiß es selbst erst seit gestern. Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass er viel über mich spricht.“  
„Ja, wie hübsch und lieb du bist. Und das er noch nie jemanden wie dich getroffen hat, und das du ihn glücklich machst“ und schon wurde Tony knallrot bis in die Fingerspitzen:  
„Du machst wirklich Kampfsport?“  
„Ja. Aber ich gebe nicht damit an“ seufzte die junge Frau:  
„Und er hat gerade erzählt, dass es etwas ist was euch verbindet.“  
„Im weitesten Sinne ja... Aber ich glaube wir haben es in den letzten Jahren alle etwas vernachlässigt, ich zumindest, er etwas weniger.“  
„Und jetzt bereust du es?“  
„Eventuell ja. Er scheint nun richtig sauer zu sein“ sie konnten beobachten wie er ein paar Papiere wütend auf den Boden pfefferte und der Bauleiter sichtlich betroffen reagierte.  
„Um was geht es denn“ wollte Tony neugierig wissen.  
„Die Entsorgungsfirma ist abgesprungen. Einen großen Teil des Schutts kann man für die Erhöhung des Grundstücks nutzen, aber Metalle und Glas eben nicht. Warum auch immer, auf einmal will das keiner mehr abholen.“  
Phillip fing an zu telefonieren, da sah Tony plötzlich etwas, etwas was sie schon fünf Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte... sie lief los, immer schneller, ein großes Geschoss raste auf den Prinzen und seinen Bauleiter zu, sie sprang und riss Phillip zu Boden. Das Geschoss flog über sie hinweg und landete neben ihnen auf dem Boden, sie riss ihn mit aller Kraft herum und legte sich auf ihn, so das sein Oberkörper geschützt war, das Geschoss explodierte nur zwei Meter neben ihnen.  
Sie spürte wie Steine ihren Rücken trafen, Shelby schrie entsetzt auf und auch der Bauleiter war mit einem Schrei zu hören. Aber Tony hatte auch gesehen, dass er außerhalb der Reichweite war und deswegen erschrak er wahrscheinlich nur.  
„Was...“ keuchte Phillip auf.  
„Ein Monster“ schnappte Tony nach Luft, sie hatte Schmerzen, ja, aber es schien nicht schwerwiegend zu sein:  
„Eines von diesen, von früher.“  
„Verdammt“ er sprang auf die Füße, untersuchte sie kurz und half ihr dann auf die Beine. Da war tatsächlich ein Alien, groß, gefährlich wirkend, er kam auf sie zu und schoss wieder.  
„Diesmal nicht“ schimpfte Phillip, sprang hoch und schoss das Ding mit einem kräftigen Tritt zurück zum Absender.  
Dort explodierte es tatsächlich, aber der Alien bekam keinen Kratzer ab.  
„Was sollte das denn“ lachte er dreckig:  
„Man hat mir nicht gesagt, dass sich die Bewohner dieses Planeten wehren. Na ja, dann macht es halt noch mehr Spaß.“  
Der Bauleiter nahm die Beine in die Hand, genauso wie seine Leute, aber das war auch besser so.  
Phillip zog die Anzugjacke aus, Shelby stellte sich entschlossen neben die Beiden.  
„Egal was du vorhast, Hackfresse“ schimpfte sie:  
„Wir werden dich daran hindern.“  
„Ihr könnt mich ganz sicher nicht daran hindern hier alles platt zu machen“ lachte der Alien finster und schoss wieder auf sie. Diesmal war Tony es, die es zurück trat... und sich dann kurz vor Schmerzen krümmte.  
„Hast du was abbekommen“ fragte Phillip sofort besorgt.  
„Ja, aber nur ein paar Prellungen von den Steinen gerade, vielleicht irgendwo eine Verstauchung. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Denkt ihr, wir werden mit ihm fertig?“  
„Natürlich“ nickte Shelby ernst und der Prinz stimmte ihr zu.  
„Gut, dann greift ihr den Kopf an, er ist ungeschützt und ein leichtes Ziel, ich versuche dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht mehr schießen kann.“  
„Pass auf dich auf“ bat der Prinz von Zandar noch und lief dann mit Shelby los, gleichzeitig sprangen sie dem Monster entgegen und traten ihm ins Gesicht. Tony wollte dann auch los, als plötzlich zehn gesichtslose Kohlköpfe aus dem Boden kamen.  
„Ihr auch noch“ ächzte sie entsetzt, die hatte sie auch schon mal gesehen, und sie waren wohl gekommen um ihrem hässlichen Alien-Freund zu helfen. Schnell war sie bei den Kohlköpfen und verpasste ihnen gezielte, harte Tritte und Schläge, packte sich einen und warf ihn mit aller Kraft seinen Freunden in die Arme, woraufhin fünf von ihnen umkippten.  
Das Monster lag am Boden, Shelby und Phillip schlugen eher hilflos auf ihn ein, woraufhin Tony die Kohlköpfe zu ihnen lockte.  
„Shelby, kümmere dich um die“ forderte sie und sprang auf das Monster, welches sich in diesem Moment aufbäumen wollte:  
„So nicht.“ Sie verpasste ihm einen harten Schlag gegen den Hals, woraufhin es sich wieder hinlegte und mühsam röchelte, kaum noch atmen konnte.  
„Genau die Luftröhre dort, wo sie jeder hat, perfekt. Du wirst keinem mehr ein Leid zufügen können“ freute sich die junge Frau und verpasste ihm noch einen Schlag auf dieselbe Stelle, es knackte lautstark und sie sprang von ihm runter, während das Monster sich sofort zappelnd und röchelnd den Hals hielt.  
„Was hast du gemacht“ packte Phillip den letzten Kohlkopf und erledigte ihn mit zwei kräftigen Schlägen.  
„Luftröhre durchgeschlagen, er wird jeden Moment ersticken.“  
„Das werdet ihr bereuen“ röchelte der Alien:  
„Ich bin nur... der Erste...“ Er lief blau an und erstarrte dann in seiner Haltung, starb vor ihren Augen und löste sich in einer stinkenden, braunen Masse auf... zurück blieb nur eine unangenehme Pfütze.  
„Wow“ staunte Tony:  
„Das war aufregend.“  
„Aufregend“ schnappte Shelby nach Luft und musste sich erstmal auf den Boden setzen.  
„Tony“ Phillip wurde sich in diesem Moment bewusst, dass seine kleine Freundin ihn zumindest vor Verletzungen bewahrt hatte, wenn nicht sogar das Leben gerettet... und dabei war es ihr egal gewesen, was mit ihr selbst passierte.  
„Ja“ fragte sie neugierig, und es schien so als wäre es selbstverständlich für sie, als hätte sie es gern gemacht.  
Der Prinz von Zandar schwieg, er holte sie sich einfach in die Arme, hob sie hoch und drückte sie fest an sich.  
„Danke“ flüsterte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem langen, roten Haar.


	5. Chapter 5

„Hier, ich habe tatsächlich einen Zitronenkuchen bekommen, und er ist sogar mit Zitronenglasur“ Shelby kam angelaufen und präsentierte Tony einen recht großen Zitronenkuchen, was der jungen Frau ein glückliches Strahlen entlockte. Sie saß schon ein paar Minuten auf einem Hocker, den ihr der Bauleiter besorgte, und Phillip hockte die ganze Zeit über neben ihr auf dem Boden, hielt ihre Hand fest. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, warum auch immer, oder er sorgte sich wegen ihres Rückens. Wahrscheinlich war es Beides, Tony beschloss dem Ganzen gelassen gegenüber zu reagieren und wie es aussah musste sie den Prinzen von Zandar gerade eher trösten, als er sie.  
„Danke“ freute sich die junge Frau und packte das leckere Objekt sofort aus, riss einfach ein Stück ab und schob es sich in den Mund:  
„Und schon sind alle Schmerzen vergessen.“  
„Ich wünschte es wäre wirklich so, allein das du mich gerettet hast und jetzt deswegen unter Schmerzen... du willst doch jetzt nicht wirklich noch zum Dojo“ seufzte der Prinz von Zandar, der den Kuchen natürlich bezahlt hatte, egal wie sehr sich Tony dagegen wehrte.  
Wenn sie unbedingt irgendwas wollte, was nach Zitrone schmeckte, dann sollte sie das auch haben. Besonders nach dem Kampf gegen das Monster und seinen Vivix.  
„Ich muss, ich kann Emma sehr schlecht anlügen und wenn ich jetzt wirklich nicht hinfahre, dann kann ich ihr heute Abend nicht in die Augen sehen. Und so groß sind die Schmerzen wirklich nicht, es sind nicht meine ersten blauen Flecke und auch nicht meine ersten Prellungen. Ich hab mir beim Kickboxen auch schon jedes Gelenk gebrochen. Macht euch nicht solche Gedanken deswegen.“  
Sie nahm sich noch ein Stück vom Kuchen und schob sich dieses dem anderen hinterher, kauend öffnete sie die anwesende Flasche Saft und spülte nach.  
„Ich hätte mich schon längst um ein Auto kümmern müssen...“ Phillip sah auf seine Uhr:  
„Ich fahre mit im Taxi. Ich möchte das du wirklich heil im Dojo ankommst.“  
„Es passiert doch nichts auf dem Weg dahin“ sie beugte sich leicht zu ihm hin und küsste ihn etwas krümelig auf die Stirn:  
„Bleib mit Shelby hier, eure Freunde kommen dann ja auch gleich. Das war wirklich alles sehr aufregend heute Morgen, wahrscheinlich mache ich gleich erstmal ein paar Atemübungen um wieder runter zu kommen.“  
„Lass mich mitfahren, bitte“ Phillip stand auf und zog sie auf die Füße:  
„Shelby kann unsere Freunde auch allein empfangen und ich komme dann gleich dazu. Ich will einfach nur wissen, dass es dir wirklich gut geht.“  
„Also gut“ Tony lächelte sanft und aß dann den Kuchen schnell auf, dann bekam sie auch gleich ein Taschentuch von Shelby:  
„Ruf ein Taxi.“  
Und schon hatte Phillip sein Handy in der Hand, rief bei dem Taxiunternehmen an und bestellte jemanden zur Baustelle.  
„Wieso hast du eigentlich keinen Führerschein“ wollte Shelby wissen.  
„Weil meine Eltern, vor zehn Jahren, bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen. Mein Vater ist wohl kurz eingeschlafen und hat den LKW nicht bemerkt, der ihn dann von der Seite rammte. Und meine Mutter lag wie immer hinten auf den Rücksitzen. Er hat sie gerammt und sie schossen förmlich einen Abhang runter. Ich habe nichts gegen das Autofahren, aber ich möchte mich selbst nicht ans Steuer setzen. Am Ende schlafe ich kurz ein, was gut passieren kann, nach einem Training zum Beispiel, und dann sitze ich entweder selbst auf der Wolke... oder was noch schlimmer wärem jemand stirbt wegen mir.“  
„Das ist verständlich“ bestimmte Phillip sofort:  
„Morgen kaufe ich mir erstmal ein Auto, und dann fahre ich dich so oft wie es möglich ist. Da kommt das Taxi, ruf mich an, sollten die Anderen früher kommen, Shelby. Ansonsten bin ich sicher nur ein paar Minuten zu spät.“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“ nickte Shelby ernst und die Beiden liefen eilig zu dem Taxi, stiegen zusammen hinten ein.  
„Miss Parker“ begrüßte der Fahrer sie:  
„Zum Dojo oder zur Trainingshalle?“  
„Zum Dojo“ lächelte sie sanft und er fuhr sofort los.  
„Und heute nicht mit Miss Quinn?“  
„Nein, heute begleitet mich mein guter Freund hier. Aber das muss Miss Quinn doch nicht erfahren, oder?“  
„Natürlich nicht“ lachte der gute Mann fröhlich, sah aber auch das Phillip die ganze Zeit die Hand von Tony hielt.  
„Ich frage mich...“ überlegte sie leise.  
„Was fragst du dich“ wollte Phillip sofort wissen.  
„Wieso die Power Rangers gerade nicht gekommen sind. Ich meine, sie wurden schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber normalerweise waren sie doch immer da wenn Aliens auftauchten. Besonders diese Kohlköpfe. Ich weiß noch wie ich mich einmal versteckt hatte, einen Kampf von ihnen beobachtete, und als sie fertig waren wollte ich eigentlich um ein Autogramm bitten... aber sie waren leider zu schnell weg. Vielleicht gibt es sie nicht mehr, das wäre jetzt sehr schlecht... denn das Monster meinte ja, er wäre nur der erste...“  
„Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken deswegen. Du warst diesmal nur zufällig da, das nächste mal bekommst du sicher nichts davon mit.“  
„Wenn die Aliens hier die Stadt platt walzen, dann bekomme ich etwas davon mit“ nickte Tony ernst, sie hielten vor einem großen, hölzernen Tor, welches wohl zum Dojo führte. Sofort bat Phillip den Mann kurz zu warten und ihn dann auch wieder zurück zu fahren. So stieg der Prinz mit Tony aus und holte sie sich noch einmal in die Arme.  
„Ich bin dir so dankbar“ flüsterte er.  
„Es war selbstverständlich für mich. Hätte der Bauleiter, oder Shelby, da gestanden, hätte ich genauso reagiert. Aber ich gebe zu, ich habe dich sehr gerne gerettet. Denn so bist du unverletzt und wir können uns vielleicht Morgen wieder treffen. Wenn deine Freunde dich lassen.“  
„Sie werden mich lassen“ bestimmte er ernst:  
„Und dann kaufen wir zusammen Morgen mein neues Auto. Dann sehe ich auch gleich, ob du es auch gemütlich darin hast.“  
„Ach, es muss doch in erster Linie dir gefallen. Lass uns Morgen darüber reden. Jetzt fahr erstmal zurück und empfange deine Freunde. Ich gehe trainieren.“  
Tony bekam noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lief dann zum Tor, öffnete es und verschwand dahinter. Phillip atmete tief durch und stieg dann wieder ins Taxi.  
„Wenn ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben darf“ nickte der Fahrer und drehte dann um:  
„Ich fahre Miss Parker und Miss Quinn schon seit Jahren regelmäßig, manchmal verlangen sie sogar nach mir... Sie sollten darauf vorbereitet sein, dass hinter der Fassade der Beiden noch etwas steckt was nicht jedem gefällt. Miss Parker mag ein ganz wunderbarer Mensch sein, aber nur auf dem ersten Blick und Miss Quinn hat stets dafür gesorgt, dass niemand hinter diese Fassade blicken kann. Passen Sie auf sich auf.“

„Wie war das Training“ Tony lag Abends auf ihrem Bett und sah wieder das Gesicht des Prinzen auf ihrem Handy, die beige Steinwand in seinem Hintergrund. Und immer wieder sah sie auch einen Schatten vorbeihuschen, wohnte er nun etwa mit allen Freunden zusammen?  
„Ich habe ein wenig meditiert und dann den Meister verprügelt. Also eigentlich wie immer“ kicherte sie fröhlich, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Emma hat mich eben sehr misstrauisch angesehen.“  
„Ihr kommt das alles wahrscheinlich sehr merkwürdig vor. Lass mich dich Morgen abholen, dann rede ich auch mit ihr. Ich stelle mich vor, erzähle das wir uns vor ein paar Tagen kennengelernt haben und das...“ Er hielt inne und Tony spürte in diesem Moment Blicke in ihrem Nacken.  
„Wer ist das“ fragte Emma sehr ernst und langsam:  
„Andrea Therese Parker... wer ist dieser junge Mann?“  
Tony schluckte schwer, und wurde augenblicklich schneeweiß im Gesicht.  
„Phillip“ fiepte sie entsetzt.  
„Gib mir das. Ich glaube ich habe mit diesem Herrn einiges zu besprechen“ sie nahm der jungen Frau das Handy aus der Hand:  
„Und dann werden wir sehen, ob er dich wirklich Morgen noch abholen wird.“  
„Emma, nicht, bitte... er ist der Prinz von Zandar, er ist safe.“  
„Ob er safe ist bestimme immer noch ich. Zumindest bis nächste Woche Donnerstag.“ Und schon war Tonys Pflegemutter mit dem Handy draußen, schlug die Zimmertür zu, ihre Pflegetochter wollte ihr nachlaufen, aber da schloss sich Emma schon samt dem Handy in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer ein.  
„Ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben“ brüllte sie gegen die Tür, und schlug dagegen, konnte aber auch nicht hören was im Innern besprochen wurde:  
„Zur Not treffe ich ihn erst am Donnerstag wieder, aber ich werde ihn wieder treffen.“  
„Hier unterhalten sich Erwachsene, sei still“ kam es aus dem Schlafzimmer, woraufhin Tony trotzig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und wartete, eine Minute, zwei Minuten, drei Minuten... das dauerte alles viel zu lang.  
Und das Risiko, dass Emma den Lieblingsprinzen ihrer Pflegetochter vergraulte, war sehr groß.  
Gerade als sie beschloss, dass es ihr zulange dauerte und sie das Schloss aufbrechen wollte, ging die Tür auf und Tony bekam ihr Handy zurück.  
„Er holt dich Morgen um zehn ab“ verkündete Emma ernst:  
„Wieso hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?“  
„Weil du genau so reagiert hättest.“  
„Ich kenne deine Fähigkeiten, Tony. Ich weiß, wenn er dich irgendwie betrogen oder verletzt hätte, würde seine Leiche schon im Pazifik schwimmen. Und das wird auch zukünftig der Fall sein. Du bist jetzt eine erwachsene Frau... und er ist sogar noch etwas erwachsener. Ich weiß nicht ob er wirklich safe ist, aber erstmal sieht es danach aus. Und jetzt zeig mir deinen Rücken, er hat mir erzählt das du dich heute verletzt hast. Wahrscheinlich reicht eine Salbe, aber mindestens die solltest du über Nacht da drauf haben.“


	6. Chapter 6

Tony trug eine weiße Bluse, einen langen blauen Rock und weiße Sandalen, einen schwarzen, breiten Gürtel und eine schwarze Handtasche, als Phillip sie um Punkt 10 Uhr abholte. Sie hatte ihr Haar mit weißen Haarspangen hochgesteckt und der Prinz von Zandar starrte sie einige Momente lang einfach nur mit offenem Mund an.  
„Du wolltest doch ein Auto kaufen, da sollte ich nicht aussehen wie von der Müllhalde gekommen. Du trägst ja auch einen guten Anzug“ nickte sie ihm lächelnd zu.  
„Du siehst nie aus, wie von der Müllhalde gekommen“ bestimmte Phillip ernst und ging erstmal an ihr vorbei, um Emma zu begrüßen, die in der Tür stand.  
Sie wohnten tatsächlich in einer kleinen Villa, in der besseren Gegend, und er konnte von dem Haus aus bis zu dem besseren Supermarkt sehen. Er befand sich am Ende der Straße und gerade fuhr dort ein Bentley auf dem Parkplatz ein.  
„Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass sie ein gutes Mittagessen bekommt und wenn ihr auch gemeinsam zum Abend esst, dann wird mich einer von euch anrufen“ warnte Tonys Pflegemutter:  
„Und dann wirst du sie auch ordentlich wieder hierher bringen, spätestens um 22 Uhr. Du hast sie gar nicht verdient, da kannst du soviel Prinz sein wie du willst.“  
„Ich habe sie definitiv nicht verdient, deswegen kann ich mich nur glücklich schätzen das sie sich überhaupt mit mir abgibt“ nickte Phillip galant und nahm dann die Hand von Tony, um mit ihr die Straße runter zu gehen:  
„Hat Emma gesagt, du sollst das anziehen?“  
„Traust du mir nicht zu, dass ich auch einen Sinn für Mode habe“ spitzte die junge Frau die Lippen.  
„Doch sehr sogar, was ich ja auch an deinen Kleidern sehe... aber das ist wirklich... eigentlich kennen wir uns ja noch nicht so lang. Ich kann gar nicht sagen was für dich typisch ist.“  
„Das hier ist etwas was ich tragen würde, wenn wir zum Beispiel essen gehen. Und ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich keinen billigen Truck kaufen willst, da sollte ich doch entsprechend angezogen sein. Wie lief es gestern noch? Habt ihr euer Wiedersehen gefeiert“ sie musterte ihn sehr genau, schien irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht zu suchen.  
„Ich habe keinen Kater, falls du daran gedacht hast. Ich halte nicht viel von Alkohol, außer vielleicht mal einem Glas Wein oder Whiskey. Ich war auch bisher nur einmal betrunken, dadurch lernte ich alle Nachteile dieses Zustandes kennen, und meine Mutter auch, denn der kotzte ich nicht nur vor die Füße, ich erleichterte mich auch in ihre Rosen.“  
„Der Königin von Zandar“ zeigte sich Tony sehr erschrocken und er nickte zustimmend:  
„Ich hoffe du hast dich ordentlich geschämt.“  
„Sehr sogar.“  
Sie erreichten die Baustelle und dort wartete ein junger, dunkelhäutiger Mann, in einem roten Geländewagen.  
„Das ist Tyler“ stellte Phillip ihr seinen Freund vor:  
„Er fährt uns heute.“  
„Hi“ strahlte er sie sofort an, stieg aus und nahm Tonys Hand, hauchte einen Kuss darauf:  
„Du hast gar nicht erzählt wie hübsch sie ist.“  
Und schon sah man Tony wieder verlegen herum wackeln, Phillip hingegen ließ ein eifersüchtiges Knurren hören.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat er auch nicht erzählt, dass ich Kampfsport mache“ stieg Tony auf den Beifahrersitz, Phillip kletterte hinten rein.  
„Doch hat er, und wie ihr gestern das Monster besiegt habt“ Tyler setzte sich wieder an das Steuer und fuhr dann los.  
„Das war wirklich sehr aufregend“ nickte die junge Frau sofort und drehte sich dann leicht nach hinten, nahm die Hand des Prinzen in ihre.  
„Wie geht es deinem Rücken“ wollte dieser daraufhin wissen.  
„Die Salbe, die mir Emma gestern noch aufgetragen hat, hat sehr gut geholfen. Ich spüre es nur noch, wenn ich mich irgendwie merkwürdig bewege. Da ich aber heute zu keinem Training, oder Unterricht, muss, ist das nicht allzu schlimm. Morgen geht es zum Kickboxen, deswegen gibt es heute Abend noch mal die Salbe.“  
„Wenn man dich so sieht, dann kann man gar nicht glauben das du Karate und Kickboxen machst“ bestimmte Tyler:  
„Und dann auch noch so gut bist.“  
„Ich habe die letzten zehn Jahre fast jeden Tag acht Stunden in einem Dojo, oder in der Trainingshalle, verbracht. Es ist allein eine Sache der Disziplin, des Geldes und der Zeit, die man zur Verfügung hat. Und Kickboxen ist einfach, wenn man schon Meisterin im Karate ist.“  
Sie hielten vor einem großen, edel wirkenden, Autohaus. Davor standen mehrere große Wagen, drinnen die etwas teureren, darunter auch der ein oder andere Hummer und Rolls Royce.  
Ein blauer Teppich führte zum Eingang.  
„Ich warte hier draußen“ bestimmte Tyler ernst:  
„Ich bin nicht nur underdressed, ich fühle mich bei so etwas auch nicht gerade wohl. Lasst euch ruhig Zeit. Aber wartet...“ Er zückte sein Handy:  
„Lasst mich ein Foto von euch Beiden machen, so nebeneinander.“  
„Ja, mache ein Foto von uns“ forderte Tony und gab ihm auch ihr Handy.  
Sie und Phillip stellten sich daraufhin eng nebeneinander, lächelten. Als Tyler dann ein Foto mit Tonys Smartphone machen wollte, sprang sie in diesem Moment hoch und gab Phillip einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Er zeigte sich entsprechend erschrocken, denn damit hatte er natürlich nicht gerechnet, aber das Foto war wirklich perfekt geworden.  
„Das ist großartig“ freute sie sich und speicherte es ordentlich ab:  
„Das darf nur Emma nicht sehen, sonst vierteilt sie dich noch.“  
„Aber du schickst es mir doch gleich, oder“ fragte der Prinz von Zandar neugierig, als sie sich wieder dem Autohaus zuwandten und das Gebäude dann auch betraten.  
„Ja gleich“ schmunzelte sie und lehnte sich leicht an ihn, da kam auch gleich ein Verkäufer auf sie zu. So wie Tony es erwartete, war der Mann geleckt und schleimig, würde sich ihnen wahrscheinlich anbiedern und dann versuchen das beste Auto zum besten Preis zu verkaufen... den für ihn besten Preis.  
„Willkommen“ säuselte er den Beiden entgegen und warf einen Blick auf die Kleidung der Beiden, sofort bereute Tony das sie ihre besten Klamotten anhatte. Ein altes Kleid hätte auch gereicht, und dann wären sie eventuell schnell mit dem wahren Gesicht des Mannes konfrontiert worden.  
Aber sie wollte auch, dass Phillip einen guten Eindruck hinterließ. Immerhin war er Geschäftsmann und Prinz, er sollte auch bei einem schleimigen Autoverkäufer in guter Erinnerung bleiben.  
„Wir suchen ein Auto“ erklärte der Prinz von Zandar sachlich, Tony nahm stark an das ihm der Verkäufer auch nicht gefiel:  
„Was ist das für ein Hummer dort?“  
Er ging auf einen großen, schwarzen Wagen zu, Tony zog er einfach mit sich.  
„Das ist ein H2“ erklärte der Mann sofort:  
„Echte Ledersitze, Klimaanlage, Navigationsgerät...“  
„Ein schwarzes Auto, in Amber Beach“ überlegte Tony leise:  
„Man hat ja die Klimaanlage nicht an, wenn er steht. Und dazu sieht man auch sicher jeden Fleck darauf. Das wird lustig, wenn die Möwen wieder brüten.“  
Sie tippte auf die Motorhaube, der Lack war glatt wie ein Babypopo.  
„Wenn man sich so ein Auto leisten kann, dann hat man auch jemanden, der einem das putzt“ verkündete der Verkäufer schnippisch, woraufhin Tony eine Augenbraue hob.  
Eine Mimik, die sie sich schnell von Phillip abgeschaut hatte.  
„Wenn ich ein Auto besitzen würde, wollte ich das ich schnell hinein springen kann und losfahren, und mich nicht erst darüber ärgern das zweitausend Möwen darauf geschissen haben. Und dann müsste er erstmal gewaschen werden, jemand der Angestellte hat, der weiß sie auch ordentlich zu behandeln“ bestimmte sie:  
„Und dazu gehört nicht, um 22 Uhr Abends jemanden noch zum Autowaschen vom Fernseher wegzuholen. Es ist aber auch herausgeworfenes Geld, wenn man zum Beispiel ein Auto in einer anderen Farbe kaufen kann.“  
„Vielleicht ein Cabrio“ überlegte Phillip, aber eher weniger ernsthaft:  
„Da passen nur nicht so viele Leute rein, und in Tylers Auto eben auch nicht. Wir wollen ja alle unsere Freunde auch mal gleichzeitig transportieren. Wobei man aber sagen muss, ein Cabrio ist keine schlechte Wahl in Amber Beach. Hier gibt es ja gefühlt 330 Sonnentage im Jahr.“  
„Hier, das ist genau das richtige“ Tony war schon zu den anderen Autos gegangen und hatte einen großen, roten Geländewagen ausgemacht, Phillip und der Verkäufer folgten ihr, der Prinz sah ernst in das Auto hinein.  
„Das ist ein Rolls-Royce Cullinan“ verkündete der Verkäufer sofort:  
„Derzeit der einzige, den es hier in Amber Beach gibt. Aber mit dem Fahrer haben sechs Personen Platz, es gibt eine Klimaanlage und den besten Akku, den wir da haben.“ Alle Autos fuhren mit Strom, etwas was Phillip immer noch derweil erstaunte, und auch das sein Privatjet genau damit angetrieben wurde, aber Tony war scheinbar damit aufgewachsen. Und mit den Dinosauriern, zumindest in ihrer Erinnerung.  
„Aber leider keine Sitze aus echtem Leder und das Navigationsgerät ist auch nicht mit inbegriffen.“  
„Echtes Leder ist sowieso nicht gut, wenn man nach dem Joggen verschwitzt einsteigt... wobei, du joggst ja nicht“ erinnerte Tony sich und streckte ihrem Lieblingsprinzen die Zunge frech heraus.  
„Vielleicht mache ich das ja irgendwann, einfach auch nur um noch mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen“ er tippte ihr gegen die Nase und stieg dann auf der Fahrerseite ein. Dabei fiel sein Blick nach Draußen, wo Tyler recht gelangweilt in seinem Auto saß und gerade die Füße auf das Armaturenbrett legte.  
„Er hat die Karre schon vor fünf Jahren gehabt“ murmelte der Prinz:  
„Und gestern mussten wir erstmal den uralten Akku aufladen.“  
„Und seine Sitze sind sehr unbequem, ich hatte das Gefühl eine Feder hat sich in meinen Po geschoben“ bestimmte Tony, die gerade auf der Beifahrerseite einstieg und sich schon mal probehalber einkuschelte:  
„Mir gefällt es hier. Es wäre schön wenn wir mal einen kleinen Ausflug machen könnten. Zum Angeln oder so.“  
„Hast du das schon mal mit Emma gemacht?“  
„Nein“ sie lachte fröhlich auf:  
„Aber wir waren einmal auf Hawaii, in meinem Ferienhaus, dort haben wir versucht im Meer zu angeln. Das war... vor fünf Jahren, kurz nachdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde.“  
„Warst du krank?“  
„Ja, sehr sogar. Ich hatte Krebs“ sie seufzte leise auf:  
„Es war eine sehr mühsame Zeit. Danach musste ich mich erstmal erholen. Zu dieser Zeit war auch das mit den Power Rangers, was ich gestern erzählt hatte. Ich konnte nicht oft ins Dojo, aber wenn es ging, dann war ich natürlich sofort da. Ich glaube ich war schon ein wenig Fan von den Power Rangers. Und dann war das mit den Spiegeln... ich war damals gerade von einer Chemo zurück und ich weiß nicht, irgendwie hat es mir Kraft gegeben, dass ich nebenbei noch helfen konnte die Erde mit zu retten.“  
„Ich glaube die Power Rangers wissen gar nicht was sie verpasst haben, dass sie dich nicht kennenlernen durften“ schmunzelte Phillip und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, dann winkte er den Verkäufer an sich ran:  
„Ich will zwei von den Autos. Das rote hier für den jungen Mann da draußen, Sie werden sein altes in Zahlung nehmen. Und mir liefern sie einen in Hellgrau zur Baustelle, am alten Zoo, in zwei Tagen. Wie sie das machen, ist mir egal, und wenn sie einen einfliegen lassen. Rüsten sie Beide noch mit einem Navigationsgerät aus.“  
„Da sind wir aber schon bei fast einer Million Dollar“ staunte der Verkäufer:  
„Die alte Karre da draußen hat wahrscheinlich nur noch Schrottwert.  
„Und wo ist das Problem“ fragte der Prinz von Zandar ihn:  
„Ich bezahle jetzt das Auto von Tyler, diesen hier, und zahle den anderen an. Gehen wir einen Vertrag machen. Warte hier, Tony.“  
„Natürlich“ sie lächelte sanft und Phillip ging mit dem Verkäufer weg. Schmunzelnd holte sie ihr Handy hervor und schrieb Emma erstmal eine Nachricht. Dann sah sie zu wie mehrere Angestellte vom Autohaus zu Tyler gingen und ihm sein Auto abnahmen, Phillip rief von irgendwoher das er sich nicht wehren sollte.  
Verwirrt kam der junge Mann in das Autohaus hinein und sah Tony fragend an.  
„Hier, das ist dein neuer Wagen“ tippte sie auf den Fahrerplatz:  
„Das ist doch besser als dieses alte Ding da.“  
„Natürlich ist das besser“ quietschte Tyler und setzte sich etwas steif hinter das Steuer:  
„Aber ich hänge schon an meinem Auto...“  
„Es sind wahrscheinlich nur Erinnerungen, die trägt man am Besten im Herzen und und fährt sie nicht auf einem uralten Akku herum. Phillip kauft für sich auch so einen, in grau.“  
„Das ist seine Farbe“ beruhigte sich Tyler langsam:  
„Früher war er nicht so freigiebig mit seinem Geld, außer es ging darum irgendwo zu helfen.“  
„Er verhilft dir zu einem größeren und sichereren Auto. Sicher denkt er damit auch an sich, je mehr Leute in dein Auto rein passen, umso weniger muss er in seinem mitnehmen“ nickte Tony lächelnd:  
„Und ich glaube, er war früher auch nicht so locker.“  
„Ich glaube er war mindestens nicht so locker, bis er dich vor ein paar Tagen getroffen hat. Er spricht nur noch von dir. Wir sind seit vierundzwanzig Stunden hier und wissen schon alles was ihr gemeinsam erlebt habt... und er hat es nicht nur einmal erzählt. Besonders wie süß du bist, und wie stark, schnell, ausdauernd.“  
„Nervt er euch?“  
„Nein. Denn er ist glücklich und das ist der beste Zustand, den man sich für einen Freund wünschen kann“ Phillip kam zu ihnen und wurde erstmal von Tyler angequietscht, dann wurde ein Navigationsgerät in das Auto eingebaut.  
„Dafür bekommst du dies Jahr nichts mehr zum Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten“ wehrte der Prinz nur ab und stieg hinten ein:  
„Der Verkäufer hat gesagt, der Wagen ist aufgeladen. Und da er jetzt schon bezahlt ist...“ Tyler bekam die Papiere ausgehändigt:  
„Können wir losfahren. Ich habe alles geregelt.“  
„Ich fasse es nicht...“ murmelte der junge Mann leise und wurde dann von einem Angestellten aus dem Autohaus gelotst:  
„Und es ging alles wirklich schnell... sollen wir noch woanders hin fahren? Wir haben ja noch Zeit.“  
Und so landeten sie an einem sehr abgelegenen Strandstück, umgeben von ein wenig Wald und mit kaum Menschen in der Nähe.  
Sie hatten noch ein paar Leckereien gekauft und wollten sich dann hinsetzen, Phillip bestand aber diesmal darauf das Tony auf seiner Anzugjacke platz nahm.  
„Du hast deine besten Sachen an“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Und ich will Emma heute Abend nicht erzählen müssen, dass die nur dreckig sind weil ich kein Gentleman war.“  
Tony kicherte nur und setzte sich dann auf die Jacke, der Prinz sich eng neben sie, küsste sie einmal wieder auf die Stirn.  
„Tony“ Tyler setzte sich ebenfalls hin:  
„Ich habe jetzt eine Weile darüber nachgedacht... würdest du mich trainieren?“  
„Nein“ war die knappe Antwort.  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Das kann ich dir sagen. Klar, ich könnte dir Karate, und auch ein paar Sachen aus dem Kickboxen, beibringen, aber dann lernst du auch sehr schnell meine unangenehme Seite kennen. Die eiskalte und knallharte. Und die, welche dir sagt: „Diese kleine, dünne Frau ist nicht nur viel besser als ich, nein, sie prügelt mich auch regelrecht durch dieses gnadenlose Training.“ Ich will nicht, dass du mich hasst. Komm zum Dojo, trage dich ein, bezahle den Mitgliedsbeitrag und lass dich vom Meister trainieren.“  
„Wieso glaubst du, dass ich dich hassen würde? Das ist Training, das ist nicht deine private Seite, ich bin mir sicher das ich das trennen kann. Und selbst wenn ich den Beitrag bezahlen könnte, ich hätte lieber ein Training wo ich spontan auch mal abbrechen kann. Dann zum Beispiel, wenn ich von den Anderen irgendwie gebraucht werde. Bitte, lass es uns versuchen.“  
„Du wirst die ersten Wochen nur Schmerzen haben, du wirst keinen Erfolg sehen, und weil ich teilweise absurde Sachen von dir verlange, die du nicht verstehst, wirst du irgendwann keine Motivation mehr haben. Ich verschwende nicht meine Zeit damit.“  
Tyler wollte schon wütend werden, aber Phillip legte einfach seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes.  
„Würdest du mich trainieren“ fragte er dann Tony sanft, wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich kenne dich und ich habe genug Motivation. Du weißt, ich könnte dich für nichts hassen.“  
„Das weißt du doch noch gar nicht“ Tony holte sich die Tafel Schokolade aus der Tasche und schob sich ein Stück davon in den Mund:  
„Für was wollt ihr überhaupt das Training?“  
„Sagen wir, wir wollen unsere alte Form zurück. Und vielleicht sogar besser als früher werden. Und ich will, dass du mich nicht mehr retten musst.“  
„Dein Tritt gestern war wirklich gut“ kaute Tony:  
„Und wenn ihr einen Schlag beherrschen würdet, der das Monster getötet hätte, wäre ich bei den Kohlköpfen geblieben. Dann hättet ihr es ganz alleine erledigt. Also so schlecht seid ihr gar nicht.“  
„Wir waren aber auch schon besser“ seufzte Tyler:  
„Bitte, versuche es mit uns. Und ich glaube, Riley, Chase und Shelby wären dann auch dabei.“  
Tony schwieg, dann stand sie auf und zog ihre Sandalen aus.  
„Ich will sehen was du kannst“ forderte sie:  
„Greif mich an.“  
Und schon war Tyler auf den Füßen, schoss auf sie zu und wollte ihr ins Gesicht treten. Sie aber blockte das Bein sofort ab, er landete im Sand und sprang sofort wieder auf, wollte sie schlagen, aber auch das ließ sie nicht zu. Egal wo er hin trat oder schlug, sie war sofort dabei und er erreichte sie nicht einmal ansatzweise.  
Irgendwann saß er keuchend im Sand und sie nahm gelassen wieder neben Phillip platz, ließ sich von ihm mit einer Weintraube füttern.  
„Willst du nicht sehen was ich kann“ fragte er neugierig.  
„Ich wüsste schon, dass ich dich mehr im Kickboxen trainieren würde. Das habe ich gestern schon gesehen. Aber eigentlich will ich dich gar nicht trainieren.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil du mir besser im Anzug gefällst, als verschwitzt in irgendwelchen Sportklamotten. Und ich will meine Zeit mit dir nicht auf diese Weise verbringen. Ich will nicht das du mich eiskalt und knallhart siehst.“  
„Tony“ er zog sie in seine Arme:  
„Unter welchen Umständen würdest du mich doch trainieren?“  
„Wenn du um dein Leben fürchtest, oder um das eines anderen. Oder wenn dich jemand herausgefordert hätte... ich weiß nicht, wenn du jemandem damit helfen wolltest. Aber nein, ich möchte das nicht“ sie schüttelte ernst den Kopf:  
„Es gibt einen Grund wieso ich keinerlei Freunde vom Sport habe, wieso ich sogar bei den Weltmeisterschaften ein Einzelzimmer wollte. Es ist besser so etwas zu trennen“ sie atmete tief durch:  
„Tyler, du kommst Morgen um sieben Uhr zum Strand, dort wo der Wassermelonenstand ist. Und jeder von euch, der auch trainiert werden will. Aber dich, Phillip, will ich da nicht sehen. Und jetzt lasst uns von etwas anderem reden. Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich dem zugesagt habe... ihr wisst doch gar nicht worauf ihr euch da einlasst.“


	7. Chapter 7

Tony hockte auf einer Mauer, am Strand, als Chase, Tyler, Riley und Shelby bei ihr eintrafen. Die Vier trugen ihre Sportklamotten und sahen recht motiviert aus, aber erstmal ließ sich die junge Frau die Beiden vorstellen, welche sie noch nicht kannte.  
Sie trug an diesem Tag ein einfaches Shirt und eine ihrer zahlreichen Radlerhosen, trotzdem musste Chase anmerken wie hübsch sie doch war.  
„Gleich findet ihr mich ganz sicher nur noch zum Kotzen“ verkündete sie ernst:  
„Phillip ist tatsächlich nicht mitgekommen.“  
„Er wollte erst, trotz der Tatsache das du es ihm ja verboten hast, aber er musste dann doch auf die Baustelle. Er hat endlich jemanden für den Schutt bekommen und regelt das jetzt zusammen mit Kendall“ erzählte Shelby:  
„Kendall ist die ehemalige Zoodirektorin, sie wird auch das Café zukünftig leiten. Was machen wir hier?“  
„Ihr wolltet doch Training, oder? Jeder kauft jetzt eine Wassermelone, wartet ich gebe euch Geld. Ihr habt sicher nichts dabei“ sie versorgte jeden von ihnen mit ein paar Münzen:  
„Und ihr kauft die größten. Was hast du da mitgebracht, Riley?“  
„Wasser und ein paar Bananen.“  
Und schon war sie an dem Rucksack und holte die Bananen raus, schenkte sie einfach dem Verkäufer der Wassermelonen.  
„Ihr habt zukünftig die Wahl, entweder ihr esst eine Stunde vor dem Training, oder nur danach. Ihr seid das nicht gewöhnt, ihr kotzt mir hier alles voll, wenn ihr mit vollem Magen lauft. Und das ist dann zudem auch schlecht für die Gesundheit, es steigert den Flüssigkeitsverlust. Trinken könnt ihr soviel wie ihr wollt, aber gleich habt ihr sowieso keine Hände mehr dafür frei.“  
Jeder kaufte eine Wassermelone, Tony sich dann auch eine, damit gingen sie runter zum Wasser.  
„Zieht eure Schuhe aus und bindet sie euch irgendwohin“ forderte sie, legte ihre Melone ab und zog sich ebenfalls die Turnschuhe aus, um sie dann um ihren Bauch zu binden:  
„Ich zeige euch etwas... ihr wisst das Wassermelonen die gleiche Dichte haben wie ein menschlicher Kopf?“  
Sie nickten zustimmend, Tony drehte die Melone in ihren Händen, warf sie ein paar Mal hoch und dann so hoch wie sie nur konnte. Innerhalb eines winzigen Momentes spannten sich ihre Armmuskeln sichtbar an, die Melone kam wieder runter und dann knallte es lautstark. Alles ging blitzschnell, den Vieren schossen jeweils ein Stück der Melone entgegen, Chase und Tyler konnten sie gerade noch auffangen.  
„Das war einer der sechs Meisterschläge meines Dojo. Ich beherrsche sie alle und bin damit besser als mein Meister, der nur drei beherrscht. Jetzt will ich eure Beine und Arme sehen.“ Sie nahm Chase und Tyler die Melonenstücke ab und aß sie, während die Vier ihr die geforderten Körperteile zeigten.  
Neugierig tippte sie gegen die Beine von Chase.  
„Welcher Sport“ fragte sie dann.  
„Skateboarden.“  
„Sieht man. Die Anderen... na ja... Also ihr nehmt jetzt jeder eure Wassermelonen und dann wird gelaufen. Erstmal vier Kilometer, dann sehe ich mir euren Zustand an.“  
„Vier Kilometer“ schnappte Shelby entsetzt nach Luft:  
„Mit der Wassermelone?“  
„Ja. Und wie ich sagte sind es erstmal nur vier, je nachdem wie ihr dann noch fit seid, können es auch zehn werden.“  
Die tiefgrünen Augen der jungen Frau blitzten fast schon gefährlich, so das sie eindeutig keine Wahl hatten. Sie nahmen die Wassermelonen auf und dann ging es los, immer im nassen Sand, Tony hinterher, die unterwegs sogar noch mit ihrem Handy zugange war.  
„Nein ich will dich immer noch nicht trainieren“ telefonierte sie dann, sah aber auch immer wieder nach ob nicht einer der Vier verloren gegangen war:  
„Die sind jetzt schon voller Entsetzen darüber was hier gerade los ist, und dabei wärmen wir uns gerade erst noch auf“ sofort war ein leises Stöhnen hinter ihr zu hören:  
„In spätestens einer Stunde werden sie mich hassen und Morgen schon gibt es kein Training mehr. Ich will nicht auch von dir gehasst werden.“  
„Wir sind ihr wohl egal“ flüsterte Tyler.  
„Sie kennt uns ja auch noch nicht so gut, und sie hängt unheimlich an unserem Prinzen“ flüsterte Shelby zurück.  
„Du kannst mir hundertmal sagen, dass du mich für nichts hassen kannst, aber der Moment wird kommen und ich will ihn jetzt noch nicht extra heraufbeschwören. Lass uns gleich zusammen essen. Ich muss ja auch noch zur Trainingshalle. Ja, du kannst mich fahren, auch wenn ich nicht glaube das Tyler dir gleich noch sein Auto dafür überlässt mich zu transportieren... ich hätte dich trotzdem gerne gerade noch gesehen. Und wenn es nur darum gegangen wäre, dir persönlich zu sagen das ich dich nicht trainieren werde. Bis später.“  
Sie legte auf und verstaute ihr Handy dort wo sie auch die Geldbörse trug, im BH, dann sah sie zu den Anderen, alle waren noch da. Chase sah aber schon nicht mehr ganz so gut aus.  
„Was ist los“ wollte sie von ihm wissen.  
„Es ist unheimlich schwer in diesem nassen Sand zu laufen“ keuchte er.  
„Deswegen machen wir das ja auch... ich glaube ich habe deine Beine überschätzt, wenn du dich jetzt schon beschwerst.“  
„Ich fahre und springe nur“ seufzte Chase und lief dann schweigend weiter, nur wenige Sekunden später ging das Handy von Tony wieder und diesmal schien ihre Pflegemutter dran zu sein.  
„Nein, wahrscheinlich muss ich vor dem Kickboxen noch mal heim kommen, sie scheinen nichts zu haben wo ich duschen kann. Und ich glaube ich will bei denen auch nicht duschen, so wie ich es mitbekommen habe wohnen sie derzeit alle in einem Loch und in Löchern gibt es meist nur ein Bad, wenn überhaupt. Zwei Frauen und vier Männer... ich will gar nicht wissen wie es da aussieht.“  
„Wahre Worte“ nickte Shelby heftig.  
„Ich habe gestern das Bad geputzt“ erinnerte Riley sie.  
„Und danach musste Tyler unbedingt noch mal duschen, was dazu führte das es jetzt wieder genauso mies aussieht wie vorher.“  
„Also ich esse gleich mit Phillip“ telefonierte Tony weiter:  
„Und dann komme ich duschen, und dann fahre ich zur Trainingshalle. Phillip will mich ja fahren, aber er hat noch kein eigenes Auto und deswegen glaube ich auch derzeit eher an ein Taxi. Ich rufe dich gleich noch mal an, wenn ich genaueres weiß.“ Sie legte auf und rief dann den Prinzen von Zandar an, diesmal mit Videocall.  
„Wie sieht es aus... davon einmal abgesehen, dass du wieder sehr gut aussiehst.“  
„Wir sind noch nicht lang dabei, aber hinter mir wird schon gekeucht.“  
„Wieso sagst du mir nicht, wann ihr auf der Höhe der Baustelle seid und ich stoße dazu. Ich hab die Sportklamotten schon an, weil ich sowieso mitkommen wollte. Aber dann ging es doch nicht, jetzt aber könnte ich Kendall mit dem Rest alleine lassen.“  
„Ich mache das schon hier“ meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.  
„Ich möchte wirklich mit trainieren“ Phillip zeigte ihr wohl gerade seinen berühmt-berüchtigten Welpenblick, denn die Vier konnten sehen wie Tony butterweich wurde, und das selbst von Hinten:  
„Und ich weiß das es Training ist, und das du dann anders bist. Bitte.“  
Sie schwieg, sah zur Mauer hoch und dann zu den Läufern hinter ihr, Riley versuchte gerade irgendwie an das Innere seiner Melone zu kommen.  
„Ich denke in fünf Minuten sind wir auf der Höhe der Baustelle“ erklärte sie dann und legte auf, seufzte leise.  
„Wir hassen dich auch nicht“ verkündete Tyler sofort:  
„Und auch später nicht. Wir brauchen dieses Training und es gibt niemanden sonst, der uns das jetzt so verschaffen kann, dass wir auch mal abbrechen dürfen.“  
„Natürlich nur mit einem guten Grund“ nickte Tony ernst und nahm dann Riley die Wassermelone ab. Im Laufen schlug sie hinein und schaffte so ein Loch, gab ihm die Frucht dann wieder zurück.  
„Von Wassermelonen werdet ihr eher weniger kotzen“ bestimmte sie, Phillip hatte sie wirklich weich bekommen, aber wahrscheinlich würde das nur während des Laufens so bleiben. Und gerade lief sie sogar rückwärts vor ihnen her.  
„Ich habe erstmal drei Monate eingeplant, in der letzten Phase des Lauftrainings werdet ihr auf dem Rücken und in den Händen jeweils einen Kürbis tragen, und an den Gelenken und Knöcheln Gewichte hängen haben. Aber wir steigern uns langsam. Ihr seid wahrscheinlich auch eher auf das Kampftraining aus, aber nichts geht ohne Ausdauer und Kraft. Ich frage mich ernsthaft wieso ihr das wollt, Phillip meinte doch, ihr würdet alle in dem Café arbeiten.“  
„Wir sollten ehrlich zu dir sein“ keuchte Tyler:  
„Wir waren vor fünf Jahren... die Power Rangers. Ich war der rote, Shelby der pinke, Chase und Riley waren schwarz und grün. Und Phillip war der graphitfarbene. Es ist einiges passiert, wir können nicht mehr morphen, keine Rüstungen, keine Waffen... nichts. Nur Kendall, die uns ein paar Sachen basteln kann, aber alles von früher geht halt nicht mehr. Und jetzt ist etwas passiert, und wir dachten erst nicht, dass es einen Feind gibt, aber dann war ein Monster da und Kendall hat ein Raumschiff im Orbit entdeckt. Es ist unsere Pflicht, immer noch, diesen Planeten zu beschützen. Aber wir sind... nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen.“  
„Anhalten“ bestimmte Tony sofort und sie blieben alle stehen, Chase und Riley fielen augenblicklich in den Sand, ihre Wassermelonen rollten ins Meer.  
„Wir sind auch mittlerweile weniger, mein Vater will nicht mehr“ erzählte Tyler:  
„Er war der türkise Ranger, und die anderen Drei sind nicht erreichbar. Von einem wissen wir, dass er mit einem Verbündeten durch das Universum reist.“  
„Und ihr wollt das trotzdem noch weiter machen“ fragte Tony ernst, sie nickten alle vier und da erreichte auch Phillip sie, der daraufhin sehr ernst von seiner Freundin angesehen wurde.  
„Hat Tyler es dir erzählt“ fragte er, ein wenig schmunzelnd:  
„Wir hatten gestern noch darüber nachgedacht, besonders weil du ja so unwillig warst uns zu trainieren. Siehst du, niemand wird dich hassen, wir brauchen das Training einfach zu dringend.“  
„Ich will nicht das du dich in Gefahr begibst“ jaulte sie plötzlich auf und er musste sie in seine Arme nehmen.  
„Ich war damals derjenige, der es am Meisten gewollt hat. Ich wollte unbedingt ein Power Ranger werden und jetzt ist es nicht anders, es ist mir eine Ehre und Pflicht. Und wir haben schon immer davon profitiert, dass wir ein Team sind. Gemeinsam haben wir ja auch diese Erde gerettet... und sogar die Dinosaurier vor dem Aussterben bewahrt.“  
„Ja, wir sind ohne Dinosaurier aufgewachsen“ lachte Shelby heiser und setzte sich dann ebenfalls in den Sand:  
„Aber um die Erde zu retten, mussten wir in die Vergangenheit reisen, 65 Millionen Jahre zurück. Dort haben wir den Feind vernichtet, und gleichzeitig die Dinosaurier vor dem Aussterben bewahrt. Du wirst nicht glauben wie unsere Welt war, Strom kam aus Atomkraftwerken und jeder musste ihn bezahlen. Alles war aus Plastik, Becher, Trinkhalme, Teller, Spielzeug, sogar Sachen für Babys. Autos und Flugzeuge wurden mit Benzin und Kerosin angetrieben... wir haben diese Welt zu einer besseren gemacht, auch wenn wir einige Tierarten sehr vermissen, aber sie haben sich einfach auf dieser Zeitebene nicht entwickelt. Hühner zum Beispiel, oder Elefanten. Und Faultiere waren bei uns gerade mal so groß wie ein Pudel.“  
„Ihr wollt mich verarschen“ seufzte Tony und löste sich von Phillip.  
„Nein, es war wirklich so“ schüttelte dieser den Kopf:  
„Und es ist nun mal unsere Pflicht weiter diese Welt zu verteidigen. Egal gegen wen, und egal wie. Mit deiner Hilfe wird es uns sicher leichter fallen. Soll ich mitlaufen?“  
„Ja“ seufzte sie:  
„Jetzt muss ich nur umdenken. Es kann jederzeit wieder ein Monster kommen und dann solltet ihr vorbereitet sein. Kommt, es geht weiter. Wo sind die Wassermelonen“ sie sah zwei im Meer treiben, die von Riley ging aufgrund des Lochs schon unter:  
„Holt sie raus, bevor sie zu weit weg sind. Und Phillip, du wirst mich tragen, auf deinem Rücken. Wir laufen noch zwei Kilometer, dann essen wir was kleines und dann geht es ans Kampftraining. Wenn ich mit euch fertig bin, dann werdet ihr noch besser als früher sein, das schwöre ich euch. Und ihr werdet Waffen und Rüstungen nicht einmal ansatzweise vermissen.“


	8. Chapter 8

„Mir gefällt was ich hier rumliegen sehe“ Tony grinste böse, als es fast Mittag war und die Power Rangers um sie herum im Gras lagen, und vor Schmerzen und Erschöpfung stöhnten. Phillip hatte seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß gebettet, sie streichelte ihm sanft durch das Haar und er hatte die Augen geschlossen, war der Einzige der nicht immer wieder sein Leid lautstark verkündete.  
„Ich spüre meine Beine nicht mehr“ stöhnte Chase plötzlich auf.  
„Shelby, massiere sie ihm schnell“ forderte Tony sofort:  
„Er könnte eventuell gleich Krämpfe bekommen und dann hören wir ihn auch schreien.“  
Sofort robbte der ehemals pinke Ranger zu Chase und fing an die Waden zu massieren, Riley half ihr dann auch dabei.  
„Früher hat Training mehr Spaß gemacht“ seufzte Tyler.  
„Da wart ihr auch noch jünger, und ich hatte eben sehr viel Spaß“ grinste Tony und nahm dann eine Hand von Phillip sanft in ihre:  
„Wer fährt mich jetzt zur Trainingshalle? Duschen schaffe ich wohl nicht mehr, das muss ich dann da machen.“  
„Ich fahre dich“ nuschelte Phillip.  
„Bist du in der Lage dazu? Was ist mit dir, Tyler?“  
„Ich sterbe“ stöhnte dieser nur und legte sich einfach auf dem Bauch, ins Gras, rieb sein Gesicht an dem Boden.  
„Das sieht merkwürdig aus, was du da machst? Aber da du ja gesagt hast, dass du stirbst, scheinst du dir dein Grab schon mal bereit machen zu wollen“ lachte Tony dreckig:  
„Ich sorge mich etwas um meine Unversehrtheit. Besser ist doch, ich rufe ein Taxi.“  
„Das lasse ich nicht zu“ Phillip setzte sich auf:  
„Ich bin ganz sicher noch in der Lage ein Auto zu steuern und dich zur Trainingshalle zu fahren. Und später hole ich dich auch ab und bringe dich nach Hause. Wenn jetzt ein Alien käme müssten wir auch ran, egal wie sehr es wehtut, oder nicht.“  
„Wieso lässt du Kendall sie nicht fahren“ stöhnte Tyler und übergab seine Autoschlüssel an den Prinzen.  
„Ich kenne zwar diese Kendall nicht, aber ich halte das gerade auch für eine bessere Idee“ bestimmte Tony ernst:  
„Aber du kannst mitkommen, Phillip.“  
„Das werde ich auch, Kendall fährt“ er nahm die Hand von Tony wieder und zusammen mit ihr stand er dann auf, ein wenig mühsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Baustelle.  
„Ich gehe sie holen“ murmelte Phillip und gab Tony einen Kuss auf die Hand, bevor er diese losließ:  
„Warte hier, wir kommen vorgefahren.“  
Er lief über die Baustelle hinweg, und kaum war er nicht mehr zu sehen bekam Tony einen Anruf von Emma.  
„Du bist noch nicht hier und musst gleich beim Training sein“ verkündete ihre Pflegemutter ohne Umschweife.  
„Es hat etwas länger gedauert, deswegen fahre ich direkt hin. So stark habe ich jetzt auch nicht geschwitzt und nach dem Training dusche ich gleich da.“  
„Hast du was gegessen?“  
„Nicht genügend“ gab sie zu:  
„Aber das ist jetzt nicht schlimm, stelle dich aber darauf ein das ich den Kühlschrank leer esse, wenn ich nach dem Training heim komme.“  
„Dann gehe ich gleich noch ein paar Steaks kaufen. Komm direkt danach nach Hause, ich schmeiße sie rechtzeitig in die Pfanne.“ Emma legte auf und auch nur ein paar Momente kamen die Beiden in Tylers Auto angefahren.  
Kendall war vielleicht 30 Jahre alt, oder etwas jünger, hatte ihr Haar streng zusammen gesteckt und trug nicht nur eine Brille, sondern auch einen teuren Anzug in Beige.  
„Hi“ stieg Tony auf dem Beifahrersitz ein und schnallte sich gleich an:  
„Jetzt kenne ich wohl alle Power Rangers.“  
„Ja, aber ich werde mich nur noch im Notfall in den Kampf stürzen. Ich habe jetzt schon genügend zu tun und war auch früher schon besser darin im Hintergrund tätig zu sein“ Kendall fuhr los und Phillip nahm wieder die Hand von Tony, während diese eine Flasche Wasser fand und ein paar Schlucke davon nahm.  
„Du siehst nicht so erschöpft aus, wie Phillip“ stellte Kendall ernst fest.  
„Weil ich heute noch nicht viel gemacht habe. Der Trainer wird mich gleich wieder ordentlich ran nehmen, dann schwitze ich. Besonders weil ich auch noch ein paar Sachen zu lernen habe.“  
„Und dann warst du schon bei der Weltmeisterschaft“ fragte Phillip neugierig.  
„Der U21, das ist nicht so anspruchsvoll, hart ja, aber es gibt eben eine Steigerung, und man lernt ja bekanntlich auch nie aus.“  
„Trotzdem ist es eine Leistung“ nickte Kendall:  
„Phillip hat ja schon einiges erzählt, öfters... eigentlich schon alles, und das mindestens dreimal.“  
„Ich bin nun mal beeindruckt von Tony“ bestimmte der Prinz, mit leicht roten Wangen und dann...  
Tony hörte es nur knallen, spürte wie sie aus dem Sitz gehoben wurde und das Auto in die Luft flog. Geistesgegenwärtig krallte sie sich am Amaturenbrett fest, es knallte erneut und sie landeten kopfüber auf der Straße.  
„Was...“ keuchte Kendall, Tony sah nach Hinten, Phillip blutete am Kopf, war aber noch bei Bewusstsein.  
„Wir haben uns überschlagen, seitlich“ schnappte Tony nach Luft und sah rein zufällig zum Fenster auf Kendalls Seite raus, da sah sie etwas auf sie zufliegen... schnell schnallte sie sich ab und stürzte sich auf Kendall, krallte sich auf ihr am Sitz fest und dann traf sie das Geschoss auch schon, sie hoben wieder ab. Tony musste nun sich und Kendall auf den Sitz gedrückt festhalten, etwas was selbst sie so sehr anstrengte das es in den Armen schmerzte. Phillip konnte sich gerade noch festhalten, nun überschlugen sie sich mehrmals in der Luft und prallten gegen eine Wand, landeten dann wieder auf dem Dach.  
Es wurde still, Tony sah nach draußen, die Fahrertür war schon eingedrückt und konnte nicht mehr geöffnet werden... die Füße eines Monsters.  
„Ein Alien“ stellte sie leise fest:  
„Haltet euch fest... nein, er geht weg. Und er hat diese Kohlköpfe dabei, jetzt schießt er auf ein anderes Auto.“  
„Wir müssen hier raus“ stöhnte Phillip und Tony kletterte von Kendall runter.  
„Wieso...“ schnappte diese nach Luft.  
„Dein Gurt ist beim ersten Mal gerissen“ präsentierte Tony ihr das Objekt:  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du hier abhebst und durch den Wagen fliegst. Wir müssen hier raus, definitiv. Wie sehen deine Türen aus, Phillip?“  
„Schrott. Und eingedrückt... deine Beifahrertür auch.“  
„Dann nehmen wir ein Fenster. Du hast eine lange Hose an und die kräftigsten Beine, versuche es bei einem der Seitenfenster.“  
„Ich versuche es“ der Prinz von Zandar lehnte sich zurück und trat dann mit voller Wucht eines der Fenster auf die Straße raus, dabei sah er das ein anderes Auto gerade fliegen lernte:  
„Verflucht, er greift unschuldige Leute, in ihren Autos, an.“  
„Wir brauchen die Anderen, ruf sie an, Kendall“ forderte Tony und kletterte nach Hinten, zusammen mit Phillip aus dem Auto raus:  
„Du blutest.“  
„Nur eine Platzwunde, das da ist wichtiger“ wehrte er ernst ab.  
„Gut, wir müssen uns darum kümmern, und die Kohlköpfe ignorieren. Das Monster ist wichtiger.“  
„Ich übernehme die Vivix“ kletterte Kendall aus dem Auto:  
„Das hier ist eindeutig ein Notfall und die Anderen machen sich jetzt erst auf den Weg.“  
„Gut, wir kümmern uns um das Monster“ bestimmte Tony und sie liefen dem Alien sofort entgegen, welches auch ihnen gleich seine Vivix schickte. Aber die ignorierten Tony und Phillip.  
„Du greifst den Kopf an, ich versuche ihn zu Fall zu bringen“ organisierte sie den Kampf:  
„Denk daran was ich dir und Chase eben noch beigebracht habe. So wenig Kraft wie möglich in den Sprung, und dafür alles in den Tritt.“  
„Ja...“ Phillip nahm Anlauf und sprang dem Monster entgegen, dieses aber sah ihn kommen und wehrte den Angriff mit einem Arm ab. Der Prinz landete am Boden, sprang aber auch gleich wieder auf und griff erneut an. Das reichte aber Tony, das Monster war abgelenkt, sie lief los, spannte unterwegs ihre Armmuskeln an und griff den Alien dann mit einem harten Schlag in die Seite ein.  
Blut spritzte, eine große Wunde klaffte in seiner rechten Hüfte, er schrie und bewegte sich so, dass Tony gegen sein rechtes Bein treten konnte, es krachte von dort her, und dann kam Phillip auch an den Kopf des Monsters.  
„Das wird euch gar nichts bringen“ brüllte der Alien, die anderen Rangers kamen angelaufen und Tony beschloss sofort Kendall mit den Vivix zu helfen.  
„Er ist schon fast hinüber, erledigt ihn“ rief sie und schnappte sich im Laufen gleich einen Vivix, dem sie den Hals durchbrach.  
„Wer ist dein Boss“ schimpfte Tyler, als der Alien schon nicht mehr stehen konnte, am Boden kniete und sich nur mit den Armen noch wehrte:  
„Sledge? Lord Arcanon?“  
„Ich kenne keinen Sledge, und Arcanon wurde vom Meister vernichtet“ brüllte das Monster, schlug um sich und schaffte es dann sogar noch einmal seine Waffe abzufeuern. Schnell sprangen sie zur Seite, das Geschoss flog auf Kendall und Tony zu, letztere war sofort da und wehrte es mit einem Tritt ab.  
„Was macht ihr da, erledigt ihn“ schimpfte sie und killte den letzten Vivix mit einem einzigen Schlag. Sofort setzte sich Kendall einfach hin, vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Tony lief zu ihren Freunden, nahm Anlauf und sprang dem knienden Alien entgegen, trat ihm den Schädel so ein das er starb und sich augenblicklich auflöste.  
„Du blutest“ stellte Shelby in diesem Moment fest, aber noch bevor sie sich um Phillip kümmern konnte, hatte Tony das übernommen.  
„Kümmert euch um Kendall, sie hat einen Schock. Und Tyler wird gleich auch einen haben, wenn er sein Auto sieht“ sie drückte ihren Lieblingsprinzen ins Gras runter und riss ein Stück von ihrem Shirt ab, damit sie ihm das Blut abtupfen konnte.  
„Du warst großartig“ flüsterte sie sanft:  
„Und es ist nur ein kleiner Cut. Vielleicht bleibt eine Narbe zurück, aber das ist nicht schlimm.“  
„Ich habe ihn beim ersten Mal nicht getroffen.“  
„Damit muss man rechnen“ schmunzelte Tony, Chase hob inzwischen Kendall auf seine Arme und Tyler kreischte, weil sein neues Auto wohl auf den Schrottplatz gehörte.  
„Verdammtes raus geschmissenes Geld“ murmelte Phillip:  
„Ich werde sein neues Auto als Dienstwagen für das Café anmelden, damit ich es von der Steuer absetzen kann. Du hast Kendall das Leben gerettet.“  
„Ich hab nur den gerissenen Gurt gesehen und gedacht, das geht sicher nicht gut aus. Und ich habe definitiv mehr Kraft in den Armen, als sie. Ich glaube ich sage das Training für heute ab.“ Sie setzte sich neben Phillip und rief erstmal in der Trainingshalle an, und dann Emma.  
„Bist du verletzt“ fragte diese sofort.  
„Nein. Alles ist gut“ seufzte Tony:  
„Aber Phillip ist verletzt, ich will jetzt erstmal bei ihm bleiben, deswegen komme ich auch wirklich erst zum Abendessen. Er hat mutig gegen diesen Alien gekämpft.“  
„Das war wirklich mutig, ich kaufe schon mal die Steaks und wenn du willst, kannst du ihn auch später mitbringen. Dann essen wir zusammen.“  
Emma legte auf und Tony lehnte sich an Phillip.  
Der legte daraufhin seinen Arm um sie, streichelte ihr sanft durch das Haar.  
„Verstehst du jetzt, wieso ich dich für nichts hassen könnte“ flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn:  
„Du bist einfach wunderbar.“  
„Wir haben Taxis, zurück zur Baustelle, bestellt“ verkündete Shelby ernst:  
„Willst du Tony nach Hause bringen?“  
„Wir bleiben noch ein bisschen hier sitzen“ bestimmte die junge Frau und kuschelte sich an den Prinzen von Zandar:  
„Ich will auch ausschließen das er eine Gehirnerschütterung hat, und mir dann irgendein Taxi vollkotzt. Und dann fahren wir zu mir und essen was. Achtet auf Kendall, sie ist immer noch ganz bleich.“  
„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet“ hauchte diese schwach.  
„Und du hast dich noch um diese Vivix gekümmert, und das obwohl es dir nicht gut geht“ nickte Tony, dann trug Chase die ehemalige Zooleiterin weg, hin zu den ankommenden Taxis.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine Gehirnerschütterung habe“ murmelte Phillip, als die anderen weg waren.  
„Ich auch nicht, aber ich dachte ich kann so noch etwas mit dir alleine sein.“  
Und schon stand der Prinz auf, half ihr auf die Füße und zog sie in Richtung des nahen Parks.  
„Dann machen wir das lieber an einem schöneren Ort. Darf ich wieder meinen Kopf auf deinen Schoß legen?“  
„Das darfst du von nun an immer“ sie berührte ihm Gehen seinen Arm, mit ihrem Kopf:  
„Das war alles wirklich aufregend gewesen.“


	9. Chapter 9

„Verrätst du mir jetzt dein Geheimnis“ Phillip und Tony saßen im Park unter einem Baum, der Prinz hatte seinen Kopf wieder auf ihren Schoß gelegt und sie spielte ein wenig gedankenverloren mit seinem Haar:  
„Wieso du immer glaubst, dass ich dich irgendwann hassen könnte. Was definitiv nie der Fall sein wird.“  
„Du wirst es. Weil du ein guter Mensch bist und dies nicht mit dir und deinen moralischen Vorstellungen vereinbaren kannst“ nickte sie und nahm seine Hand in ihre, streichelte sanft über die Haut:  
„Und irgendwann wirst du es auch herausfinden, aber ich möchte die Zeit bis dahin mit dir genießen.“  
„Ich kann dich nicht hassen...“ er atmete tief durch:  
„Es ist sehr schwer ein Power Ranger zu sein, man muss würdig sein um das Privileg zu erhalten. Man muss ein gutes Herz haben, darf sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen und was das wichtigste ist, man muss selbstlos sein. Ich wollte damals unbedingt dazu gehören, und ich dachte wenn ich Geld an Organisationen spende, oder anderes Gutes tue, den Kampf lerne... dann wird das schon klappen und ich bin würdig. Weißt du wann ich dann erst ein Power Ranger wurde?“  
„Du hast es mir bisher nicht erzählt.“  
„Es gab einen Kampf, Vivix, Monster, und die kleine Schwester von Chase geriet hinein. Alle waren mit dem Kampf beschäftigt, konnten ihr nicht helfen und dann griffen die Monster sie auch direkt an. Und ich dachte nur, ich muss zu ihr und sie da raus holen. Ich war bis zu dem Zeitpunkt sicher vor dem Kampf, trotzdem bin ich losgelaufen, habe sie da raus geholt und in Sicherheit getragen. Ich habe nicht an mich gedacht, nur daran das ich sie retten muss, mir war egal ob ich dabei vielleicht sogar getötet werde. Und das war der Zeitpunkt, wo ich wirklich würdig war. Ich musste das Wohl anderer über meines stellen. Wir haben derzeit im Stützpunkt etwas, was eine Person zum Power Ranger machen könnte und ich habe schon ein paar mal überlegt, ob du vielleicht passend dafür wärst.“  
„Du stellst mich auf ein zu hohes Treppchen. Ich bin sicher nicht würdig ein Power Ranger zu sein, und ich weiß auch gar nicht ob ich das wollen würde. Ich scheue Verantwortung, das weißt du, sonst hätte ich mich sicherlich schon von meinem Meister adoptieren lassen.“  
„Daran habe ich eben auch gedacht, aber ich gebe zu... wir brauchen vielleicht bald jemanden dafür. Besonders im Hinblick darauf, dass da ein Raumschiff im Orbit ist und uns dort heraus immer wieder starke Monster geschickt werden. Denk darüber nach, wir können es jederzeit versuchen.“  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Ich versuche ja auch immer noch mein Karma-Konto ein wenig aufzubessern.“  
„Du hast was ausgefressen?“  
„Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst, angefangen mit meiner Geburt“ sie legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange:  
„Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient.“  
„Ich habe dich nicht verdient... was möchtest du am Donnerstag machen?“  
„Meinen Namen in Tony Parker ändern lassen.“  
„Das reicht nicht. Ich wetten die Anderen wollen dann auch mitfeiern... was möchtest du von mir geschenkt haben? Oder von den anderen. Gibt es etwas was du brauchst?“  
„Ich bin sehr reich“ sie lachte fröhlich auf:  
„Und ich bekomme am Donnerstag auch meine erste eigene Kreditkarte. Zum Konto meines Vaters... damit kann ich mir dann jeden Wunsch selbst erfüllen. Und das sogar sehr schnell, denn es gibt ja das Internet. Ich habe dich, das ist mein größtes Geschenk überhaupt.“  
„Wieso bist du dann nicht ehrlich zu mir? Du verbirgst doch etwas vor mir... ich habe dir auch alles von mir erzählt.“  
„Ich wette da ist noch etwas, was du mir nicht erzählt hast.“  
„Nur Kleinigkeiten, eher unwichtiges, was man mal nebenbei erzählen kann... sollte es relevant werden“ er wurde sehr nachdenklich, und ihm kam auch das in den Sinn, was der Taxifahrer ihm gesagt hatte... diese Warnung:  
„Dein Geld ist nicht legal auf das Konto gekommen.“  
Tony erstarrte sofort merklich, wollte ihre Hand wegnehmen, aber er hielt sie fest.  
„Ich glaube aber nicht, dass du selbst Dreck am Stecken hast“ bestimmte er:  
„Und Emma auch nicht. Du hast das Geld geerbt, als deine Eltern starben. Was haben sie getan?“  
„Mafia“ murmelte Tony leise und ein wenig atemlos:  
„Meine Vorfahren haben die kalifornische Mafia groß gemacht, mein Vater war auch noch deren Pate“ sie seufzte leise auf:  
„Ich wusste schon sehr früh, dass ich das nicht will und deswegen... ich muss sagen der Tod meiner Eltern kam mir ganz recht und derweil schäme ich mich auch dafür. Ich war sieben Jahre alt und habe keine Träne vergossen... ja, ich habe meine Eltern geliebt, aber ich wusste auch schon seit zwei Jahren was sie da für Geschäfte betrieben. Und wie ich es erfahren habe, war auch nicht gerade schön. Im Grunde hasste ich alles was sie taten, besonders das womit mein Vater sein Geld verdiente, und auch wenn ich sie immer noch vermisse... ich weiß das es das Beste war. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es ein Unfall war, das der LKW sie ganz zufällig gerammt hat.  
Emma stammt nicht aus diesem... Bereich... sie wurde wohl von meiner Mutter ausgesucht, für den Notfall, und mein Vater wusste nichts davon. Er war es, der wollte das ich eines Tages in seine Fußstapfen trete, meiner Mutter war es vielleicht egal, aber auch sie war da mitten drin. Emma fragte mich damals, was ich will, ob ich das Erbe weiterführen will oder ein eigenes Leben beginnen möchte... und dann haben wir erstmal kiloweise sehr heiße Unterlagen vernichtet. Und das Anwesen habe ich auch verschenkt, weil ein paar Kollegen meines Vaters genau an diese Unterlagen ran wollten, und sie wurden langsam wirklich lästig.  
Trotzdem kann ich da nicht ganz raus, ich muss einige Leute klein halten, damit sie nicht glauben aus Amber Beach, und dem restlichen Kalifornien, einen Ort für Mord und Drogen zu machen. Das ist etwas was Emma bis vor zwei Jahren getan hat, aber seit meinem sechzehnten Geburtstag ist es meine Aufgabe. Das ist sehr viel Verantwortung, die ich da auf mich geladen habe, und das reicht mir dann auch. Ich habe auch Leute dafür, mit denen ich derweil telefonieren muss. Und meine Kontaktliste im Handy ist voller Nummern von kanadischen und amerikanischen Mafialeuten.“  
„Du kommst da nie raus, oder?“  
„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Mein engster Kontakt ist zur Zeit Stephen, ein Neffe des kanadischen Mafiapaten, er studiert hier. Mein Vater hätte sicher versucht mich mit ihm zu verheiraten, sobald ich achtzehn bin... Verstehst du wieso ich deswegen ganz sicher nicht würdig bin?“  
„Aber ich hasse dich jetzt auch nicht“ bestimmte der Prinz von Zandar ernst, wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Du kannst nichts für dein Erbe und du versuchst immer noch die Menschen zu schützen, indem du dich regelmäßig durch deine Kontaktliste telefonierst. Du willst das nicht, es belastet dich, aber du...“  
„Es ist meine Pflicht“ nickte sie ernst:  
„Und wirklich Mühe macht es nicht. Das Meiste mache ich nebenbei und das letzte mal habe ich mich vor zwei Monaten mit Stephen getroffen. Wir haben einen Tee getrunken, ein paar Sachen besprochen und das war es dann.“  
Sie zog ihr Handy aus dem BH und schrieb eine Sms.  
„Ich schreibe Emma das du safe bist und Bescheid weißt. Dann können wir uns später beim Essen auch offener unterhalten. Versuche aber nie mir irgendwie helfen zu wollen, egal in welcher Weise. Und den Anderen darfst du auch nichts erzählen. Es geht auch darum niemanden in Gefahr zu bringen.“  
„Besonders Kendall würde da dann auch sehr misstrauisch werden, egal wie sehr sie dich jetzt vielleicht mag. Ihr Moralempfinden ist wesentlich strenger, als meines“ nickte Phillip ernst:  
„Und ich vertraue auch auf dich und deine Fähigkeiten. Ich glaube auch immer noch, dass du ein guter Ranger wärst. Du bist nicht deine Eltern und wieso solltest du auch das Geld nicht benutzen dürfen? Und das du glücklich über den Tod deiner Eltern bist, ist auch verständlich. Glaub dem Power Ranger, der alles dafür gegeben hätte einer von dieser Truppe zu werden. Allein wie du Kendall eben beschützt hast...“  
„Sie ist klein und leicht, hättest du da gesessen wäre es schwieriger gewesen. Dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich eine andere Art gewählt dich zu sichern.“  
Sie schwiegen einige Momente, Tony rieb ihre Nase an seiner Hand...  
„Wie möchtest du deinen Geburtstag feiern“ fragte er dann:  
„Willst du vielleicht in den Vergnügungspark?“  
„Nein. Das können wir gerne ein anderes Mal machen, und dann von Morgens bis Abends. Ich war noch nie in einem Vergnügungspark und würde es gerne einmal ausprobieren. Aber am Donnerstag wäre dann einfach zu wenig Zeit dafür. Emma hat schon einen Termin für mich gemacht, um 10 Uhr im Rathaus. Sie müssen langwierig meinen Antrag prüfen und dann wird es wohl das sein was ich mit meiner Kreditkarte als erstes bezahle.“  
„Darf ich dir das schenken? Ich möchte dir unbedingt etwas schenken, und das ist wohl das Beste was es geben kann. Ich erfülle dir einen großen Wunsch und du wirst immer an mich erinnert, egal was noch passiert.“  
Sie schwieg für einige Momente, dann nickte sie zustimmend.  
„Wunderbar, und danach gehen wir alle zusammen essen. Emma nehmen wir auch mit. Das wird ein Tag, an den du dich noch lange erinnern wirst“ Phillip setzte sich auf und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange:  
„Du machst mich immer noch sehr glücklich, weißt du das? Und daran wird sich auch nichts mehr ändern, das verspreche ich dir.“


	10. Chapter 10

„Greift mich an, ich blocke ab“ Tony stand am Rand eines Stegs, welcher bis ins Wasser ragte:  
„Immer wenn ihr dabei hier runter fallt, kommen Heute drei Kilometer Laufen dazu. Und Phillip muss mich beim Laufen dann auch noch tragen, ihr bekommt wieder eure Wassermelonen.“ Tony wurde entsetzt angesehen, aber sie beschwerten sich auch nicht mehr. Mittlerweile war Dienstag und nach jedem Training ging es ihnen weniger schlecht.  
Dazu hatte sie wirklich ihren Plan geändert, zwar mussten sie noch viel laufen, aber sie lernten auch jeden Tag mehr für den Kampf.  
Und Tony strengte sich auch genauso an wie ihre Freunde, ging zudem weiter nebenbei ins Dojo oder in die Trainingshalle.  
„Und wenn ihr mich trefft, ziehe ich immer einen Kilometer vom Laufen ab“ nickte sie, wenn es eine Strafe gab, dann musste es eben auch eine Belohnung geben. Aber um das Laufen kamen sie ganz sicher nicht herum.  
„Stellt euch in einer Reihe auf“ forderte sie:  
„Jeder darf einmal und dann wieder zurück ans Ende der Reihe.“  
„Du trainierst dich da auch mit“ stellte Tyler klug fest.  
„Und ich darf ja nicht da runter fallen“ zeigte Tony nach Unten, zwar konnte man da noch im Meer stehen, aber die junge Frau konnte nicht nur nicht schwimmen, sie bekam auch Panik wenn sie in so etwas hinein fiel. Das wussten sie spätestens, seit sie bei einem Training von einer großen Welle erfasst wurde und Phillip sie dann retten musste.  
„Aber wehe ihr haltet euch zurück, ihr werdet mich mit voller Kraft angreifen, so wie ich es euch gezeigt habe.“  
„Also gut“ Phillip stellte sich vor Tony auf, die anderen Rangers hinter ihm. Aber dann, gerade als es losgehen sollte, war die junge Frau plötzlich abgelenkt, sah zur Seite und nahm dann eine Haltung an, die anzeigte das sie sich nicht verteidigen würde.  
Und die Phillip auch anzeigte, dass er sie gerade nicht angreifen durfte.  
Ernst sah er in die Richtung, in der auch Tony blickte, ein junger Mann im schwarzen Anzug, und ein bulliger Kerl in ebensolcher Kleidung, kamen auf sie zu.  
„Kennst du die“ fragte er leise.  
„Der jüngere ist Stephen, der andere sein Bodyguard“ murmelte sie und lief den Beiden dann entgegen. Phillip presste besorgt die Lippen zusammen, er wusste das er sich da nicht einmischen durfte, aber er wusste auch das Stephen sich nicht einfach so mit ihr treffen wollte.  
„Die Beiden sehen nicht sehr freundlich aus“ stellte Shelby ernst fest:  
„Und der Dicke hat eine Pistole unter der Jacke.“  
„Er ist ein Bodyguard“ wehrte Phillip ab, Tony unterhielt sich kurz mit den Beiden, Stephen fuchtelte teilweise wild mit den Armen herum.  
„Es sieht aus, als würde er sich um sie bemühen“ überlegte Chase:  
„Nicht, dass er sie als Freundin möchte. Das dürfte unserem Prinzen hier eventuell nicht gefallen.“  
„Er will sie nicht als Freundin, er ist liiert, studiert nur hier und wird danach zurück nach Kanada gehen“ murmelte Phillip und dann kam auch Tony schon wieder zurück, die beiden Männer machten sich auf den Rückweg zur Straße, und die junge Frau zückte ihr Handy.  
„Ist es etwas ernstes“ fragte der Prinz von Zandar besorgt, woraufhin sie nickte und dann sehen musste wie, Phillips Wangenknochen sich zusammen zogen und Muskeln anspannten.  
Tony strich sich über das Gesicht, rief dann jemanden an und ging wieder außer Hörweite.  
„Vielleicht können wir ihr irgendwie helfen“ überlegte Riley:  
„Wir sollten ihr auf jeden Fall beistehen, allein was sie für uns tut...“  
„Selbst wenn sie uns nicht helfen würde, wäre es unsere Pflicht ihr beizustehen“ bestimmte Shelby sofort:  
„Aber du hast recht, wenn wir irgendwas machen können, dann sollten wir das auch tun um ihr etwas zurück zu geben.“  
Tony kehrte zu ihnen zurück und rief dann noch jemanden an, diesmal Emma.  
„Hat Stephen schon mit dir gesprochen“ wollte sie wissen:  
„Du wirst jetzt packen. Du wirst den Privatjet nehmen und nach Hawaii fliegen. Nein, ich bleibe hier. Ich kann mich allein besser verteidigen als uns Beide, und das weißt du. Ich komme schon klar... wir haben das doch schon vor Jahren besprochen, du fliegst nach Hawaii und steckst da die Füße in den Sand, bis ich dich zurückrufe...“ Phillip nahm ihr das Handy aus der Hand:  
„Flieg nach Hawaii und wir rufen dich zurück, wenn mein Haus fertig ist, dann zieht ihr Beide erstmal bei mir ein. Wir passen auf Tony auf. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich weiß zwar nicht was los ist, aber glaub mir, wir können sie beschützen. Und sie wird sicher nicht alleine im Haus leben, wir nehmen sie mit zu uns. Wir kommen gleich und helfen beim Packen. Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Tyler wird dich auch gleich zum Flughafen fahren.“  
Er legte auf und gab der jungen Frau das Handy zurück.  
„Was ist los“ sorgten sich die ehemaligen Power Rangers sofort.  
„Ich will nicht mit euch darüber reden“ seufzte sie:  
„Phillip weiß Bescheid. Trotzdem... es ist besser wenn ich...“  
„Wenn du mit zu uns kommst“ wehrte der Prinz entschieden ab:  
„Unser Stützpunkt ist absolut sicher, und du willst doch ruhig schlafen, oder?“  
„Ich werde in nächster Zeit viel telefonieren müssen“ seufzte sie und rieb sich dann über die Stirn:  
„Und dann sollen wir bei dir einziehen?“  
„Ja, wieso nicht“ er schmunzelte leicht amüsiert.  
„Du willst mich ja nur bei dir haben.“  
„Natürlich“ er zog sie sich sanft in die Arme:  
„Und ich will ein wenig auf dich aufpassen. Wenn Stephen schon hierher kommt, um dich zu warnen, ich will gar nicht wissen was da los ist.“  
„Ist auch besser so“ nuschelte sie gegen sein Shirt:  
„Training verschieben wir, vielleicht können wir später etwas in eurem Stützpunkt machen.“  
„Dann laufen wir jetzt alle erstmal zu euch nach Hause und helfen deiner Pflegemutter beim Packen“ bestimmte Chase ernst.  
Und so machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Tonys Haus, Phillip hielt dabei die ganze Zeit ihre Hand.  
„Kann Stephen etwas regeln“ fragte er unterwegs leise, auch wenn er wusste das die Anderen es mithörten.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, er versucht es, auch mithilfe seines Onkels. Keiner will das, was gerade passiert. Ich bin allen sehr wichtig, wie eine Versicherung wenn es mal drunter und drüber geht. Aber es liegt auch daran das ich übermorgen achtzehn werde. Und damit offiziell erwachsen.“  
„Was glauben sie das dann passiert?“  
„Das ich doch... na ja... du weißt schon...“  
„Und das wollen sie verhindern?“  
„Ja. Zumindest eben die, denen ich nicht so wichtig bin. Und die nicht mehr von mir klein gehalten werden wollen.“  
„Ich habe geahnt das so etwas einmal passieren würde“ seufzte er auf und hob sie einfach hoch, drückte sie im Laufen fest an sich:  
„Ich werde nicht zulassen das dir etwas passiert. Sag nichts dagegen, ich will dich beschützen und ich werde es.“  
„Wartet“ hielt Shelby kurz vor dem Haus an:  
„Wenn wir sie mit in den Stützpunkt nehmen, wir können nicht verhindern das sie dort zum Power Ranger wird. Also sollte das, was wir dort aufbewahren, es wollen...“ Sie wussten das Tony darüber nachdachte, es zu versuchen, sich aber wegen der Verantwortung noch nicht sicher war.  
„Dann ist es Schicksal“ bestimmte Phillip ernst:  
„Dann geschieht es halt.“  
„Du willst doch das es geschieht“ nickte Tyler:  
„Was er dir nämlich nicht gesagt hat, Tony...“  
„Wage es nicht!“  
„Doch, das muss jetzt geklärt werden, denn es ist gut möglich das es passiert. Sobald man Power Ranger wird, hört man auf zu altern. Mein Vater ist vor fünfzehn Jahren zum Ranger geworden, da war ich acht Jahre alt, und er sieht jetzt noch aus wie damals, als es geschah. Wir sind alle keinen Tag älter, als vor fünf Jahren. Und das ist das ganze Problem an der Sache, wir müssten aktiv von dieser Sache getrennt werden, von diesem Energem der uns zum Power Ranger macht. Aber derjenige der das kann, und der unsere Energem hat, der ist zehn Dimensionen weit entfernt und denkt nicht mal im Traum daran.“  
„Weil wir noch gebraucht werden, und er das wahrscheinlich weiß“ fügte Riley hinzu:  
„Aber nur mit unseren Energem können wir auch morphen, und er kann nur mit allen zehn durch Zeit und Raum reisen. Und dann taucht hier ein elfter Energem auf, und der ist nicht verbunden. Wir wissen das er einen Partner sucht, und er deswegen auch aus einer anderen Dimension hierher gekommen ist, aber es kann eben auch eine Last sein.“  
„Gehörte das zu den Kleinigkeiten, die du mir nur bei Bedarf erzählen wolltest“ flüsterte Tony leise.  
„Ja, entweder wenn du dich mit diesem Energem verbunden hättest, oder es nicht mehr zu übersehen gewesen wäre“ nickte Phillip leise:  
„Es tut mir leid. Mir war von Anfang an bewusst, dass ich allein deswegen nicht ewig hier bleiben kann. Ich dachte an zwanzig oder dreißig Jahre. Und mit jedem Moment, den ich mit dir zusammen verbracht habe, wurde dieser Gedanke schwerer für mich. Ich will bei dir sein, für immer.“  
Sie antwortete nicht, rieb ihre Nase an seiner Wange und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
„Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass ich würdig genug bin. Aber wir werden es gleich dann ja sehen“ murmelte sie.  
„Du willst es also riskieren“ staunte Riley.  
„Ich bin doch sowieso schon mitten in eurer Sache drin, Aliens habe ich auch schon bekämpft, da wird dann halt nur eine Rüstung hinzugefügt.“  
Sie gingen weiter, und vielen dann gemeinsam bei Emma ein, die schon fleißig am Packen war.  
Einmal hatten sie sich schon kennengelernt, als sie alle am Sonntag bei Tony zum Essen eingeladen waren.  
„Komm mit, Emma“ forderte Tyler und bekam die Autoschlüssel von Phillip, der mittlerweile schon sein Auto geliefert bekommen hatte und Tony auch ein paar mal zum Sport fuhr:  
„Ich fahre dich sicher zum Flughafen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles für eine so gute Idee halte“ zögerte sie, woraufhin Shelby ihr half ihren Koffer zu verschließen:  
„Am Ende passiert euch etwas, und Tony gleich mit.“  
„Uns passiert so schnell nichts“ wehrte Chase ernst ab:  
„Und egal was es ist, es wird sich bestimmt auch auf die ein oder andere Art lösen können.“  
„Seid froh, dass ihr keine Ahnung habt“ nickte Emma heftig:  
„Lasst mir meine Kleine nicht mehr aus den Augen“ sie holte sich Tony in die Arme:  
„Ich werde jeden Tag anrufen, und nach dem Stand der Dinge fragen. Und ich will nicht hören das du verletzt oder unglücklich bist, und erst recht nicht das du tot bist.“  
„Sie wird ganz sicher nicht sterben“ nickte Shelby heftig:  
„Besser ich fahre mit euch. Kommt, bringen wir dich zum Flughafen, die Jungs können dann noch mit Tony hier packen.“  
„Dann hole ich schnell den Wagen und fahre euch entgegen“ bestimmte Tyler und lief los, Shelby und Emma verließen das Haus und gingen los in Richtung Baustelle.  
„Es wäre gut, wenn du uns alles erzählen würdest“ bestimmte Chase, während Tony einen Tresor öffnete und dort ein paar Unterlagen heraus holte. Sofort schnappte sich Phillip eine Tasche und packte die Papiere dort hinein.  
„Ich sage es mal so, es hat jemand Angst das ich mit meinem Geburtstag am Donnerstag zu viel Macht bekomme und die will er eigentlich für sich selbst haben.“  
„Und was ist, wenn er sie selbst bekommt?“  
„Dann könnt ihr demnächst an der Grundschule von Amber Beach feinstes Kokain bekommen, und die Polizei steht hinten mit in der Schlange an. Ein paar Leute glauben nicht, dass ich nicht in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten will und haben Angst um ihre eigene kleine Organisation. Das ich sie zum Beispiel platt walzen will, und eigentlich hätte ich das schon längst tun müssen. Ich hätte schon längst alle, die gegen mich sind, töten müssen. Aber ich töte nur in Notwehr, ich töte nicht um meinen Stand zu halten, ich bin nicht mein verdammter Vater“ sie riss Geldbündel aus dem Tresor und stopfte sie wütend mit in die Tasche:  
„Wieso können sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich wollte das alles nie machen, ich will es immer noch nicht. Aber kaum hören sie, das sich achtzehn Jahre alt werde, scheißen sie sich vor Angst in ihre Nadelstreifenanzüge.“  
„Komm her“ Phillip holte sie sich in die Arme und nur einen Moment später war ein leises Schluchzen zu hören:  
„Riley, geh hoch in ihr Zimmer, packe für eine Woche alles an Klamotten ein. Unterwäsche, Kleider, Sportsachen, nimm auch ihre Sachen aus dem Bad mit. Und dann geht es ab in den Stützpunkt, und wenn der Energem sich mit ihr verbinden will, dann ist es so. Dann ist sie eben der weiße Power Ranger. Und wenn er sie nicht will, was ich nicht glaube, dann ist es eben auch so. Sie ist unsere Freundin und wir müssen sie beschützen, das ist jetzt gerade alles was zählt.“  
Riley nickte zustimmend und lief nach Oben.  
„Brauchst du noch etwas, hier aus dem Haus, was unbedingt mit muss“ fragte Chase leise und legte seine Hand auf Tonys Schulter.  
„Der rosa Baseballschläger“ schniefte sie:  
„Den hat meine Mutter mir zum siebten Geburtstag geschenkt, eine Woche vor ihrem Tod.“  
„Er kommt im Stützpunkt an die Wand“ bestimmte Phillip sofort und zog sie fest an sich. Und ja, er wünschte sich inständig das der weiße Energem, der schon seit einigen Tagen in ihrem Stützpunkt auf seinen Ranger wartete, sich mit ihr verband.  
Und eigentlich hatte er auch gar keine Zweifel daran, dass genau dies auch geschehen würde.


	11. Chapter 11

„Das sieht nicht sehr einladend aus“ Tony sah ernst auf eine volle, stinkende Mülltonne, Kisten und Felsen... wobei, woher kamen diese Felsen?  
Vielleicht Überbleibsel vom Zoo? Auf jeden Fall sahen sie nicht wirklich aus, als würden sie da unbedingt hingehören.  
Aber sicher war, all das gehörte noch zum Grundstück des ehemaligen Zoos, und war damit in Phillips Besitz. Langsam wurde ihr klar, wieso er genau das alles gekauft hatte und gerade an diesen Ort ziehen wollte, und auch wieso die Bauarbeiter allesamt gefeuert wurden, wenn sie auch nur einen Meter tief in den Boden hinein gingen. Es sah stark danach aus, dass all das was ihnen wichtig war unter dem ehemaligen Zoo lag.  
„Das ist der Zugang zu unserem geheimen Stützpunkt“ erzählte Chase amüsiert:  
„Es soll nicht einladend aussehen. Früher war hier der Lade- und Angestelltenbereich des Zoos, beziehungsweise des Museums bevor wir die Zeitebene veränderten, da kam sowieso kaum jemand hierher. Jetzt müssen wir so dafür Sorgen, dass man den Eingang weiterhin nicht findet.“ Er berührte einen versteckten Stein, an einem der Felsen, und schon bewegte sich dieser zur Seite, gab eine Treppe in die Tiefe frei.  
„Jetzt werde ich endlich das Loch sehen, indem ihr haust“ bestimmte Tony grinsend:  
„Und das schreckliche Bad.“  
Sie sah runter und musste feststellen, dass da irgendein Licht pulsierte, und dann, als sie die erste Stufe betrat, hörte sie plötzlich Stimmen.  
„Rangers, für immer“ flüsterten sie, aber nicht in ihrem Kopf, sie waren da, Chase, Riley und Phillip schienen sie auch zu hören und lächelten dabei sanft:  
„Rangers, für immer.“  
„Was ist das“ flüsterte Tony verwirrt, sah dann wie Kendall am Eingang zu einer Höhle mit irgendeinem Ding vorbei ging und dieses dann vor etwas hielt.  
„Das ist der weiße Energem“ erklärte Riley ernst:  
„Diese Stimmen, das sind wir alle zehn Rangers vor fünf Jahren, sind immer zu hören wenn etwas mit ihm ist. Das letzte Mal, als er zu uns kam, ich glaube er reagiert auf dich.“  
Tausend Gedanken schossen Tony in diesem Moment durch den Kopf, und dann war da die Tatsache das ein Power Ranger aufhörte zu altern... und das auch Phillip mit einem Energem verbunden war. Und das niemand da war, um ihn von diesem Energem zu trennen.  
„Na, wenn mich zehn Power Rangers, und ein weißer Energem, schon rufen, dann hab ich wohl keine andere Wahl mehr, oder“ schmunzelte sie und sprang dann eilig die Stufen runter.  
Es war egal, und eigentlich war sie auch schon lange bereit dazu, seit sie vor fünf Jahren davon träumte selbst ein Power Ranger zu sein.  
Sie erreichte die Höhle, welche doch größer war als sie gedacht hatte und da war ja auch die Erklärung für die beige Steinwand... es gab ein paar Computer, Bildschirme, und dann diese Kristalle, die wohl als Halterung für alle Energem an sich fungierten.  
Und in einer steckte der weiße Energem, der elften die irgendwie aussah als wäre sie nicht von Anfang an da gewesen.  
Der Energem, der aber eher glasklar aussah, wie ein wunderschön geschliffener, länglicher Diamant.  
Kaum war Tony in der Höhle angekommen, zitterte er förmlich auf, bebte, schien sich fast schon zu freuen das sie endlich da war und schoss dann selbstständig in ihre ausgestreckte Hand.  
Ein warmes Gefühl erfasste sie und dann war es so als würde Tony für einen kurzen Moment ihren Körper verlassen, sie sah die Rangers, in ihrer Höhle, aber sie waren zu zehnt. Sie standen im Kreis um einen echsenartigen Alien herum, und auch ein weiterer, der wie ein blaues Huhn aussah, war dabei. Zehn Rangers, Kendall, Phillip, jemand der Tyler sehr ähnlich sah, einer mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, einer mit langen, ebenso dunklen Haaren... sie hielten Schwerter in die Mitte, der echsenartige Alien seinen Stab, dann morphten sie gleichzeitig, sagten dabei „Rangers, für immer“... blau, türkis, silber, gold...  
Tony blinzelte und sah dann in die Gesichter von Kendall, Phillip, Chase und Riley.  
„Du warst für einige Momente wie in Trance“ erklärte der Prinz von Zandar und holte sie sich sanft in die Arme:  
„Da wir aber glaubten, dass es zum Prozess des Verbindens gehört, haben wir nichts dagegen genommen.“  
„Ich hab alle Rangers gesehen, auch den, welcher aussieht wie ein blauer Vogel“ murmelte sie und Chase lachte fröhlich auf.  
„Das war Zenowing, er ist der silberne Ranger. Er reist mit einem Verbündeten durch das Universum und achtet auf den dunklen Energem, der nur Böses verbreitet. Aber wenn es so viele gute Energem gibt, dann muss es auch einen bösen geben, oder? Auf jeden Fall ist er sicher, Zenowing und Heckyl achten auf ihn.“  
„Komm, setze dich erstmal hier hin“ Phillip hob sie einfach hoch und trug sie zu einem Sofa, ungefähr so lang wie Tony es selbst war, und es sah so aus als würde jemand darauf schlafen. Es gab ein Kissen, und eine ordentlich gefaltete Decke, daneben stand eine schwarze Reisetasche.  
„Wer schläft hier“ fragte sie neugierig und zog ihren Lieblingsprinzen neben sich.  
„Phillip“ verkündete Chase und zeigte auf ein paar zusammen gefaltete Schlafsäcke:  
„Kendall und Shelby haben die einzigen Zimmer bezogen, wir verteilen uns hier irgendwo herum. Du kannst zu einer der Beiden ziehen, oder bei uns hier schlafen, ganz wie du willst.“  
Die junge Frau spitzte die Lippen ein wenig, Kendall arbeitete an einem der Computer und schien etwas einzugeben, dann bat sie darum das Tony ihr den Energem gab. Phillip stand sofort auf und brachte Kendall das Objekt, dann setzte er sich wieder neben Tony, die immer noch nachzudenken schien.  
Chase kümmerte sich um ihre Sachen, hängte den pinken Baseballschläger tatsächlich an eine Wand und Phillip hielt ihr eine lederne Kette hin.  
„Daran kannst du den Energem befestigen“ erklärte er:  
„Und so um den Hals tragen. Da wir gerade keine andere da haben, einige von diesen Chaoten haben ihre auch verloren, bekommst du meine.“  
„Der Energem ist immer noch nicht stärker geworden“ stellte Kendall:  
„Meine Theorie, dass er nur so eine schwache Signatur hat, weil er nicht verbunden war, hat sich damit nicht bestätigt. Aber wenigstens haben wir jetzt jemanden für ihn, du kannst ihn zurück haben.“  
Sie legte den Energem auf einen Tisch und erwartete eigentlich, dass mindestens Phillip aufstand um ihn zu holen, stattdessen aber hob der Energem selbstständig ab und schwebte förmlich zu Tony hin. Die nahm ihn in Empfang, rieb kurz mit dem Daumen darüber, als ob sie ihn sauber wischen wollte, und steckte ihn dann an die Kette. Diese legte sie sich dann um ihren Hals und augenblicklich wurde der leuchtende, klare Energem matt und grau.  
Als würde er sich selbst abschalten, sofort wurde Tony von Kendall besorgt angesehen.  
„Er schläft nur, das kann er nur wenn er verbunden ist und es wurde wohl langsam Zeit“ wehrte die junge Frau gelassen ab und stand dann auf, um sich in der ganzen Höhle umzusehen, sie wusste ganz instinktiv das ihr Energem eine Art von Bewusstsein besaß und fast schon ganz anders war als die anderen seiner Art, und sie wusste auch das er nun alles hatte was er sich wünschte:  
„Es ist ja doch größer als ich es gedacht habe, nur das Bad ist wirklich eine Katastrophe. Man kann hier auch sicher gut trainieren. Am Besten besorgen wir zwei Übungspuppen, einen Sandsack und ich hätte gerne eine Eisenstange, die wir von einer Wand zur anderen spannen können. Daran kann ich euch ein paar Tritte aus dem Kickboxen zeigen... ich muss Morgen ins Dojo, für die Kinder.“  
„Du hast immer uns immer noch nicht gesagt, wo du schlafen möchtest“ erinnerte Phillip sie lächelnd:  
„Möchtest du das Sofa?“  
„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie du darauf schläfst. Für mich wäre es okay, aber du bist doch sicher dreißig Zentimeter länger als ich.“  
„Jedenfalls nicht auf der Seite, ich sehe in deinen Augen wie du dir vorstellst das ich mich hier rauf einrolle“ schmunzelte er:  
„Ich mag den harten Steinboden nicht, deswegen nehme ich das hier in Kauf. Ich könnte natürlich auch in ein Hotel gehen, aber das hier ist...“  
„Heimat“ nickte Riley ernst:  
„Am Besten bestellen wir diese Eisenstange im Internet, ich wüsste jetzt nicht wo man so etwas sonst kaufen kann.“  
„Ich kenne einen sehr guten Internet-Shop dafür, das zeige ich euch später“ nickte Tony heftig:  
„Ich beziehe dort auch immer das was ich verbrauche. Die Sandsäcke bezahle ich für euch, denn ich werde einige davon zerstören, wenn ich Morgens daran trainiere. Emma bestellt in der Regel an die zehn Stück im Monat.“  
„Du bezahlst hier gar nichts“ wehrte Phillip sofort ab:  
„Dadurch das du hart trainierst, wirst du auch stärker, und du bist jetzt schon ein besserer Ranger als wir alle zusammen. Und wenn du uns trainierst, dann gibt’s du uns etwas von dieser Stärke ab. Du machst uns besser, das sind mir dann auch zur Not 30 Sandsäcke im Monat wert.“  
Tyler und Shelby kamen in den Stützpunkt und freuten sich sofort darüber das Tony sich mit dem Energem verbunden hatte.  
„Ich habe von Emma noch einen Tipp bekommen, was man machen damit du etwas sicherer bist, Tony. Besonders wenn du unterwegs bist“ sie zückte zwei Packungen schwarzer Haarfarbe und wurde entsetzt angesehen, aber nicht von Tony selbst, sondern von dem anwesenden Prinzen.  
„Das ist keine schlechte Idee“ überlegte der weiße Ranger:  
„Mein Haar ist so auffällig wie ein Halloweenkürbis unterm Weihnachtsbaum.“  
„Eben, aber ich glaube Phillip würde diese Typveränderung gar nicht gefallen“ grinste Tyler amüsiert:  
„Er sieht gerade aus, als hättest du ihm verkündet das du mit Chase in einem Schlafsack schlafen willst. Nackt.“  
„Ich glaube fast, nackt wäre zu kühl auf dem Steinboden. Aber einen Schlafsack, alleine, werde ich wohl nehmen“ schmunzelte sie:  
„Ich bin ja auch nicht so ein Weichling, der sich extra auf ein viel zu kurzes Sofa quetscht, nur weil er Angst vor Rückenschmerzen hat.“ Und schon musste Tony vor Phillip fliehen, ließ sich aber auch einfangen und wurde daraufhin ordentlich durchgekitzelt.  
Tony quietschte herum, und irgendwann rollte sie dann auch mit ihm auf dem Boden, während die anderen über sie rüber steigen mussten.  
„Lasst uns Pizza zum Mittagessen bestellen“ schlug Shelby vor, als die Beiden sich beruhigt hatten und sich gemütlich auf das Sofa setzten:  
„Und danach können wir noch etwas trainieren. Später dann färbe ich mit Tony ihr Haar. Wir sollten das wirklich machen und es wächst ja auch wieder raus, so etwas ist nie wirklich dauerhaft.“  
„Wieso gleich eine Färbung“ seufzte Phillip:  
„Reicht keine Tönung?“  
„Nein, sie hat von Natur aus knallrotes Haar. Ich müsste ihr drei Liter Tönung drauf packen, damit es schwarz wird, und dann ist es in drei Wochen wieder rausgewaschen. Und wir wollen ja, dass sie nicht sofort auf der Straße erkannt wird. Emma meinte, es könne passieren das man vom Auto aus auf sie schießen will. Und die Verbrecher kennen sie nur rothaarig.“  
„Ich muss noch ein paar Telefonate führen“ seufzte Tony daraufhin:  
„Bestellt schon mal Pizza, Phillip weiß was ich mag, ich rufe erstmal nur zwei Leute an.“  
„Wir würden dir gerne bei dieser Sache irgendwie helfen“ seufzte Riley.  
„Ihr helft mir damit, wenn die Chilis auf dem Käse sind, und nicht darunter“ sie drückte Phillip einen Kuss auf die Wange auf und zog sich dann mit ihrem Handy zurück, dorthin wo einst Koda, der blaue Ranger, sein Zimmer hatte und derzeit Shelby „wohnte.“  
„Ich glaube du solltest einen großen Schlafsack besorgen“ flüsterte Chase dem Prinzen zu:  
„Sie hat sich immer noch nicht für einen Schlafplatz entschieden, wahrscheinlich weil sie hofft irgendwie in deiner Nähe unterzukommen.“  
„Mmh“ kam es von Phillip nur, und bestellte dann Pizza für alle.


	12. Chapter 12

„Du bist knallrot, Tony“ prustete Shelby, als sie alle zusammen auf dem Boden der Höhle saßen und ihre Pizza aßen, die Chilis hatten dabei eine sehr starke Wirkung auf den frischgebackenen weißen Ranger.  
„Das brennt sicher zweimal“ grinste Chase böse und musste einem Stück Pizzakarton ausweichen:  
„Hey, ich sage nur was dich in ein paar Stunden erwarten wird, oder sogar noch eher.“  
„So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein, ich esse diese Pizza ja auch nicht zum ersten Mal“ schnappte Tony verlegen und versuchte sich in die Kissen und Decken einzukuscheln, woraufhin Phillip sie sich in die Arme holte und von ihr mit etwas Pizza gefüttert wurde.  
„Woher kommt es eigentlich, dass du „Tony“ genannt wirst und auch deinen Namen dahin ändern willst“ fragte Riley neugierig.  
„Vom Karate. Ihr wisst, ich mache das seit meinem sechsten Lebensjahr und fast solange werde ich auch schon Tony gerufen. Selbst meine Eltern machten es irgendwann... Ich zeige euch was... das ist etwas was eine meiner Eigenarten ist.“ Sie stand auf und ging zu einer alten Übungspuppe, welche schon sehr mitgenommen aussah und wahrscheinlich auch älter als fünf Jahre war.  
„Das ist einer der ersten Schläge, die man lernt, und der hilft einem auch mit das richtige Atmen zu perfektionieren. Hört genau hin“ sie spannte sich an, atmete tief ein und schlug dann zu, gleichzeitig atmete sie zweimal aus und es hörte sich an als würde erst ein „To“ und dann ein „Ni“ aus ihrem Mund kommen. Nur eben nicht gesprochen, sondern geatmet.  
„Der Meister hat mich dann immer so gerufen, erst um mich auf meinen Fehler aufmerksam zu machen und irgendwann... na ja“ sie setzte sich wieder zu Phillip und wurde von den anderen Rangers sehr erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich mag es. Es erinnert mich an das, was mir im Leben wichtig ist und vor allem ist es besser als „Andrea Therese“. Es passt einfach auch mehr zu mir. Jeder nennt mich nur noch so, außer man ist irgendwie streng mit mir oder es geht um etwas offizielles, wieso sollte ich dann meinen Namen nicht endgültig ändern lassen? Und auch wenn Phillip es mir jetzt schenken will, ich hätte es mir auch leisten können.“  
„Er hat ein Geschenk für dich, wir nicht“ seufzte Shelby:  
„Wir wüssten auch wirklich nicht was wir für dich besorgen könnten. Du kannst dir ja alles selbst kaufen.“  
„Ich kann mir keine Freunde kaufen, jetzt habe ich welche bekommen... und hey, ich bin ein Power Ranger. Das ist alles wirklich sehr aufregend.“  
„Du bekommst auf jeden Fall eine Torte“ nickte Kendall lächelnd:  
„Wir haben schon eine bestellt, und weil du jetzt auch hier wohnst, können wir genauso gut hier feiern.“  
Noch bevor Tony antworten konnte, meldete sich ihr Smartphone, seufzend ging sie ran und schwieg, während ihr eine männliche Stimme leise etwas erzählte.  
„Alles zerstört“ fragte sie dann und schwieg wieder einige Momente:  
„Wahrscheinlich wird die Polizei nichts finden. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich da schon raus war. Leider sind jetzt auch meine Sachen...“ Sie schwieg wieder, Kendall stand auf und setzte sich vor einen ihrer Computer, nur eine Sekunde später hatte sie die Nachrichten von Amber Beach angeschaltet, und die zeigten das explodierte Haus von Tony und Emma:  
„Ja, ich sehe es gerade in den Nachrichten. Und nein, ich werde auch dir nicht sagen wo Emma und ich sind. Am Ende wird dein Handy abgehört und ich kann ihre Leiche aufkratzen gehen. Aber wir sind in Sicherheit. Danke für den Anruf.“ Sie legte auf und presste die Lippen fest zusammen.  
„Das war wahrscheinlich nur eine Warnung“ überlegte sie dann:  
„Er wird gewusst haben, dass wir da nicht mehr drin sitzen.“  
„Was wirst du jetzt tun“ fragte Shelby leise.  
„Mich ärgern und dann Emma anrufen. Etwas anderes kann ich derzeit nicht machen“ sie schwieg für einen Moment und sah dann nachdenklich auf ihr Handy:  
„Ich bin nur froh das wir alle Unterlagen, und das was mir wichtig ist, mitgenommen haben. Leider auch nur Kleidung für eine Woche... doch das kann man ersetzen.“  
„So ist es“ Phillip gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange:  
„Aber du solltest etwas unternehmen. Einen Gegenschlag. Am Ende denken deine Gegner, dass du dir auf der Nase herum tanzen lässt.“  
„Das denken sie sicher nicht, oder er, der Anführer meiner Gegner, aber ja, du hast recht. Ich rufe Stephen an, er soll ein paar Granaten in eine Lagerhalle werfen. Vielleicht hat er sogar Glück und es schneit mal wieder am Hafen. Dann hat die Polizei auch was hübsches anzuschauen.“  
Sie rief Stephen an und machte mit ihm den Anschlag aus.  
„...Aber schau das du es machen lässt, wenn da keiner rum läuft. Ihm mag das egal sein, dass da auch Passanten und Nachbarn unterwegs sind, aber ich habe keine Lust auf einen Toten. Ja, mach einen schönen lauten Knall, damit er es auch ja bis in sein Loch hört. Du bist ein Schatz, danke.“  
Sie legte wieder auf und kuschelte sich an den Prinzen von Zandar, der sie auch gleich fest an sich zog.  
„Wenn wir irgendwas für dich tun können“ bestimmte Tyler:  
„Dann sag es sofort. Wir möchten ja das du glücklich bist. Wir sind jetzt eine Familie, wir helfen einander. Auch wenn wir wahrscheinlich, allein schon aufgrund unserer Moralvorstellungen, nicht viel gegen diese Menschen tun können. Es ist eine Sache einen Alien zu töten, eine andere auf Menschen loszugehen... aber auch wir können zur Not Sprengsätze in eine Lagerhalle werfen. Das wäre sogar dann ein Erfolg für uns, wenn es tatsächlich danach schneien würde.“  
Es war natürlich klar, dass Tony damit Kokain, oder ähnliches meinte.  
„Ich würde nichts von euch verlangen, was diese Sache angeht, aber ihr wisst ja auch das ich selbst die gleichen Moralvorstellungen habe. Sonst würde ich ja auch nicht mit diesem Energem verbunden sein“ sie holte ihn unter ihrem Shirt hervor und tatsächlich schien es so zu sein, als würde er gerade aufwachen. Er flackerte leicht auf und zeigte sich dann in seinem weißen Glanz, wie auch die Tage zuvor.  
„Er ist etwas ganz besonderes“ murmelte Tony leise und streichelte fast schon sanft darüber:  
„Und wir wünschten uns Beide, dass eure Energem auch hier wären. Aber wir sind uns auch Beide bewusst, dass dieser Echsen-Alien sie braucht.“  
„Keeper“ nickten die Ranger zustimmend, da ging plötzlich, genau in diesem Moment ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm los.  
Kendall suchte tippte an ihrer Tastatur herum, dann meldete sie eine Aliensignatur.  
„In der Innenstadt, auf dem großen Platz“ verkündete sie und alle Rangers sprangen auf die Füße:  
„Soll ich mitkommen?“  
„Nein. Du bleibst hier und nimmst den Kampf auf. Wir sehen uns das danach noch mal an und analysieren die Fehler“ bestimmte Tony und dann ging es auch schon nach draußen, zu Phillips Auto, Tyler durfte fahren.  
„Wir brauchen ein zweites Auto“ forderte Shelby, als sie sah wie sich Tony hinten auf den Schoß von Phillip setzte.  
„Wieso, ist doch gemütlich“ überlegte die junge Frau amüsiert und kuschelte sich an ihren Lieblingsprinzen:  
„Aber allein schon aus sicherheitstechnischen Gründen wäre es besser. Nehmen wir einmal an das Monster hat irgendeine Bazooka am Leib und sieht uns anfahren kommen. So wie der letzte Alien, schießt er dann mit dem Ding auf uns und schon sind es alle Rangers, die da durch die Luft fliegen. Wenn wir uns auf zwei Autos aufteilen, fliegt nur die Hälfte von uns und die andere kann schon mal angreifen. Und dann kommen wir auch schon zum nächsten Punkt, der Angriff hat höchste Priorität. Egal wer da verletzt liegt, man kann sich immer noch kümmern wenn der Alien besiegt ist. Keiner von euch kann es sich leisten, hin zu laufen und nachzusehen, und damit ungeschützt dem Feind ein Ziel zu bieten. Und erst recht werdet ihr nicht zu mir gelaufen kommen, wenn ich da liege. Ich war schon öfters verletzt im Krankenhaus, als ihr an Vivix besiegt habt. Und mein Körper ist trainiert, so schnell bringt mich nichts um.“  
„Normalerweise ist das nicht unsere Art“ überlegte Tyler ernsthaft:  
„Aber das hier ist auch eine ganz andere Situation. Wir haben keine Rüstungen und Waffen, wir haben nichts.“  
„Doch, ihr habt euren Körper. Und der ist meistens besser als jedes Schwert und jede Pistole.“  
Sie erreichten den großen Platz inmitten der Innenstadt, um den herum mehrere Geschäfte und Restaurants aufgebaut waren, in der Mitte stand ein Brunnen. Und davor ein Alien, mit zwanzig Vivix.  
„Er trägt einen Helm, also fällt sein Kopf schon mal weg... zumindest am Anfang. Riley, du und Shelby, ihr kümmert euch um die Vivix. Haltet sie uns vom Leib“ Tony war die erste, die aus dem Auto sprang und sich schon mal das Monster genauer ansah.  
„Du solltest morphen“ forderte Chase sie auf:  
„Allein auch schon deswegen, weil hier gerade keine anderen Leute sind. Das Monster hat sie wohl vertrieben. Es wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.“  
„Lebensmüde Menschen“ donnerte der Alien, als er die Gruppe entdeckte:  
„Die sind mir am Liebsten. Greift sie an, Vivix!“  
Die zwanzig gesichtslosen Kohlköpfe rannten auf die Rangers zu, Tony nahm Anlauf und sprang einem ins Gesicht, so das er sofort starb, dann steuerte sie den Alien direkt an. Sofort waren Phillip, Tyler und Chase bei ihr, der Energem um ihren Hals herum pulsierte.  
„Er will sicher morphen“ bestimmte Tyler und da mussten sie auch schon auseinander springen, weil das Monster auf sie schoss.  
„Er bestimmt den Zeitpunkt, nicht ich“ schimpfte Tony und sprang dann dem Monster entgegen, trat ihm mit aller Kraft gegen die Brust. Der Alien schwankte, Tony wollte wieder weg, aber er packte sie an den Beinen und hielt sie kopfüber.  
„Ich glaube ich habe mein erstes Opfer gefunden, der Boss wird begeistert sein“ freute er sich.  
„Dessen bin ich mir nicht so sich“ was er nicht gesehen hatte, die drei jungen Männer aber schon, Tony sammelte Kraft und dann... war der Arm des Monsters plötzlich ihre Wassermelone und sie schlug diesen wie eine solche Frucht einfach durch.  
Die Hand ließ sie noch nicht los, als sie auf dem Boden landete, aber das Monster schrie wie am Spieß, als es sich den blutenden Stumpf hielt und dem Brunnen immer näher stolperte.  
Die Schmerzen verlangten von ihm, dass es sich nicht mehr verteidigte, er schrie und hielt sich den Rest vom Arm, fluchte aber auch auf die verdammten Menschen. Phillip und Chase verpassten ihm ein paar harte Tritte gegen den Kopf und den Brustkorb, woraufhin es sich unfreiwillig in den Brunnen legte.  
„Chase, hilf den Beiden mit den Vivix“ forderte Tony und hatte sich dann auch endlich von der Hand befreit, lief zu Phillip, Tyler und dem Monster, letzteres schoss noch einmal aus reiner Verzweiflung aus sie, aber auch diesem Angriff konnten sie ausweichen.  
„Du hättest dich nicht mit uns anlegen dürfen“ zischelte die junge Frau gefährlich und sammelte erneut ihre Kraft, nun aber spannten sich nicht nur ihre Arme an, sondern auch ihr Rücken. Phillip konnte es sehr gut beobachten, sie kletterte auf den zappelnden, blutenden Alien und schlug ihm dann mit solcher Kraft gegen den Hals, das sie ihm fast den Kopf vollständig abriss.  
Er starb und löste sich unter ihr auf, schnell kletterte sie aus dem Brunnen und wischte sich das Blut des Aliens von den Beinen.  
„Sollen wir noch helfen“ fragte Tyler und zeigte auf die drei, die sich immer noch mit den Vivix abmühten.  
„Nein, sie werden die wohl schaffen, oder“ Tony hob neugierig ihre Augenbrauen:  
„Das sind nur ein paar Kohlköpfe, eigentlich kein Problem. Aber allein schon das sie dafür so lange brauchen, bringt ihnen fünf Kilometer Laufen, am Strand, ein. Und das mit gleich zwei Wassermelonen!“


	13. Chapter 13

„Riley, ich zeige dir jetzt wie du die Vivix mit nur einem Schlag erledigen kannst. Das spart dir Zeit und Kraft, denn ich will das du dich zukünftig alleine um sie kümmerst“ es war Mittwoch Morgen und noch vor dem Frühstück erklärte Tony dem ehemals grünen Ranger die Übung, welche er den ganzen Tag durch trainieren sollte:  
„Diese Monster und Aliens sind wesentlich wichtiger, als die Vivix, und ich will das so viele wie möglich sich um sie kümmern. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass wir uns nicht mit diesen elenden Kohlköpfen aufhalten dürfen.“  
„Also bin ich dann sozusagen der Vivix-Beauftragte“ fragte Riley neugierig.  
„Ja, aber wenn du mit denen fertig bist und noch Kraft hast, kannst du uns ja dann auch mit dem Alien helfen. Die Vivix zu erledigen ist aber auch sehr wichtig, denn sie könnten unseren Kampf dann stören und damit schwieriger machen.“  
„Aber wieso suchst du mich dafür aus?“  
„Weil du mehr Kraft hast in den Armen“ tippte sie gegen seine Oberarmmuskeln:  
„Ich zeige dir auch später ein paar Tritte, aber das meiste wirst du mit der Kraft in deinen Armen erledigen. Später dann, wenn du das hier perfektionierst hast, werde ich dir etwas besonderes zeigen. Damit erledigst du die Vivix schneller als sie gucken können. Also, du schlägst hier, hier und hier hin. Dann im eigentlichen Kampf musst du dir schnell den Punkt aussuchen, an den du ran kommst, aber irgendwann geht das automatisch. Zeig mir wie du die Schläge machen würdest.“  
Riley atmete tief durch und schlug dann hart auf die Punkte, welche Tony ihm an der Übungspuppe angezeigt hatte.  
„Das ist schon mal nicht ganz so schlecht...“ sie unterbrach sich als Phillip mit zwanzig Brötchen in den Stützpunkt kam, Tyler und Chase folgten ihm mit Wurst und Käse, Shelby bugsierte eine lange Eisenstange durch den Eingang:  
„Die Stange ist angekommen.“  
„Ich freue mich ja eher über das Frühstück“ bestimmte Riley.  
„Du wirst ja auch maximal Klimmzüge an der Stange machen. Sie ist hauptsächlich für Chase, Phillip und mich... Essen wir jetzt erstmal und dann zeige ich dir die Schläge noch mal richtig, bevor jemand mich zum Dojo fahren muss.“  
Sie setzten sich zusammen an den Tisch und Tony belegte sich ein Brötchen handbreit mit Wurst.  
„Du bist gestern nicht gemorpht“ sprach Kendall ein Thema an, welches sie wohl schon länger beschäftigte.  
„Es ist, wie ich es sagte, er bestimmt wann ich morphe, und nicht ich. Wenn der Energem denkt, ich schaffe es ohne, dann wird er schon recht haben. Es ist nicht seine Hauptaufgabe mir eine Rüstung anzulegen und mir ein paar Kräfte mehr zu geben, das weiß ich schon. Aber für was er genau geschaffen wurde, hat er mir noch nicht vermittelt.“  
„Spricht der Energem mit dir“ wollte Shelby neugierig, und in ihr Brötchen beißend, wissen.  
„Er hat keine Stimme, er zeigt mir manchmal etwas und vermittelt mir so Wissen über sich. Er ist da auch ganz behutsam, er lässt mich nicht zu viel auf einmal erfahren, damit ich alles gut verarbeiten kann. Aber davon einmal abgesehen, ich brauchte das Morphen doch gestern nicht, oder? Es geht auch ohne, und wenn ich heute vom Unterricht zurück bin, dann färben wir erstmal meine Haare.“ Sie kamen gestern nicht mehr dazu, auch weil Shelby, Chase und Riley erstmal zehn Kilometer am Strand laufen mussten. Mit zwei Melonen, einer in den Armen und eine auf den Rücken gebunden. Danach wollten sie nur noch schlafen gehen, Tony zwang sie aber wenigstens noch ein bisschen was vorher zu essen.  
„Ich bin immer noch nicht begeistert“ seufzte Phillip:  
„Auch wenn es zu deiner Sicherheit beiträgt und mir das wichtiger sein sollte. Aber...“  
„Du magst mein rotes Haar einfach zu sehr“ schmunzelte Tony und gab ihm einen krümeligen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie hatte die Nacht auf dem Sofa verbracht, Phillip lag auf drei Decken und zwei Schlafsäcken daneben, und eine Zeitlang hielt er auch schlafend ihre Hand.  
Aber eine Dauerlösung war das nicht.  
„Erwischt“ lächelte er sanft, mittlerweile waren sie sich alle sicher, dass der Prinz nur noch warten wollte bis sie achtzehn Jahre alt war.  
Dann würden er und Tony sehr schnell ein Paar werden.  
Und sie hatte schon am nächsten Tag Geburtstag, ob er ihr zusätzlich als Geschenk noch sagte, dass er sie liebte?  
„Es ist einmalig“ versprach sie ihm:  
„Wir färben es nur ein einziges mal und dann nicht mehr. Es wächst dann raus und der Rest wird irgendwann abgeschnitten.“ Sie aß ihr Brötchen auf und trank einige Schlucke Orangensaft, dann stand sie auf und zeigte Riley wie er die Schläge richtig ausführte.  
„Wenn du das schnell und gut lernst, dann kann ich dir irgendwann auch einmal zeigen wie du vor dem Kampf deine Kraft sammelst und sie dann solange halten kannst, bis alle Vivix besiegt sind.“  
„Wieso machst du das nicht so“ wollte Tyler sofort wissen:  
„Du machst das doch eigentlich immer nur vor einem entscheidenden Schlag.“  
„Weil ich für diesen Schlag dann meine ganze Kraft brauche. Ich töte dann, oder ich trenne Körperteile ab... der Schlag gestern war wirklich etwas was ich mir am Liebsten eingerahmt an die Wand genagelt hätte. War zwar sehr blutig, aber wirklich effektiv und perfekt ausgeführt.“  
„Und du hast gezeigt, dass man dich nicht einfach so packen kann, oder gar gefangen nehmen und entführen“ bestimmte Kendall ernst:  
„Ich denke der da oben im Raumschiff wird beobachten, wie sich seine Monster so schlagen. Und dadurch wird er auch sehen was wir hier unten ihm so entgegen zu bieten haben.“  
„Ich finde, er kann ruhig sehen wie wir ihm eventuell dann auch seine Arme abschneiden... ganz ohne Waffen“ bestimmte Chase, Tonys Handy ging und es war zum Glück einmal Emma, und nicht Stephen oder ein anderer Mafiosi.  
Sie hatte am Abend noch mit ihrer Pflegemutter gesprochen, über Hawaii und das explodierte Haus, das Emma auf jeden Fall erstmal wegbleiben sollte. Das alles okay war und sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.  
Und natürlich machte sie sich auch weiterhin Sorgen, darum ging es auch in diesem Telefonat nun, Tony musste aber auch immer wieder lächeln... und sie beruhigen.  
„Können wir noch etwas für Morgen besorgen“ fragte Tyler neugierig:  
„Wir haben Dekoration, die Torte ist bestellt, aber eigentlich haben wir ja ansonsten noch nichts zu essen. Schade das das Café noch nicht fertig ist, aber nächstes Jahr können wir dann sicher darin feiern. Wenn es unser Chef erlaubt, natürlich.“  
„Es bietet sich an, auch für Weihnachten“ brummte Phillip und zückte sein Handy, sah ernst darauf und nur wenig später konnte Shelby Börsenkurse auf dem Display erkennen:  
„Wer von euch kommt gleich mit, Tony zum Dojo fahren?“  
„Wieso fährst du sie nicht alleine hin“ schlug Kendall sofort vor:  
„Das würde ihr sicher besser gefallen, als wenn wir immer alle aufeinander hocken. Und sie schätzt deine Gegenwart, von uns allen, doch wohl am meisten. Fahrt alleine, ich habe eh noch zu arbeiten und der Rest muss trainieren.“  
„Lass uns die Stange anbringen“ forderte Tyler Chase auf, in diesem Moment steckte Tony dann auch ihr Handy wieder weg und gab an, dass die Stange erstmal auf zwei Meter Höhe angebracht werden sollte.  
„Wir steigern uns langsam, ich zeige euch gleich auch was ihr heute noch daran üben müsst, Phillip und Chase.“  
„Ich würde gerne mal sehen was du daran so trainierst“ schmunzelte Chase und maß mit Tyler die zwei Meter ab, dann wurde die Stange von Wand zu Wand quer durch den Raum befestigt.  
„Wir haben so eine Stange nur in der Trainingshalle“ sie stand auf und zupfte, unter dem Kleid, ihre Radlerhose zurecht:  
„Zuhause habe ich Übungspuppen und Sandsäcke bevorzugt. Aber eine Stange ist für präzisiere Tritte besser geeignet.“ Sie nahm zwei Schritte Anlauf, sprang hoch, drehte sich und trat mit beiden Füßen gegen die Stange, dann drehte sie sich wieder und landete in einer Abwehrhaltung auf dem Boden.  
So konnte sie verhindern, dass sie gleich nach ihrem Angriff einen Gegenschlag einfing.  
„Wow“ staunte Shelby:  
„Kannst du mir das beibringen?“  
„Natürlich. Aber das dauert ein paar Tage. Du musst den Sprung lernen, den Tritt und dann das Landen... und dann alles hintereinander ausführen.  
Ich habe dir bisher im Kickboxen noch nichts gezeigt, aber so ein Angriff schadet sicher nicht. Besonders weil du ja auch mit an die Aliens ran sollst... wenn du es richtig gut machst, kannst du dem Feind so sogar ein Auge zerstören, oder den Kiefer brechen, direkt auf sein Herz zielen... wie eine Pistolenkugel oder ein Pfeil.“  
„Du könntest jedem von uns einen solchen speziellen Angriff beibringen“ schlug Tyler sofort vor:  
„Damit jeder etwas hat, was er bei Bedarf einsetzen kann.“  
„Das werden wir auch sicher einmal machen. Aber erstmal muss ich euch auf den Level bekommen, Rileys Babyspeck muss auch runter, eure Ausdauer hoch. Shelby legt noch zu wenig Kraft in ihre Angriffe, Chase kann keinen Spagat und ist ansonsten auch beweglich wie ein rostiger Wasserhahn, du, Tyler, hast Beine wie Wackelpudding und Phillip...“  
„Was ist mit mir?“  
„Ich sage besser nichts mehr. Sonst gibt es Morgen vielleicht keine Torte mehr für mich“ spitzte sie die Lippen und küsste ihn auf die Wange:  
„Du bräuchtest eher noch extra Training, weil du zu weit hinter den anderen bist. Aber das kriegen wir hin, auch mithilfe dieser Stange.“  
„Ich bin also der Schlechteste“ der Prinz von Zandar war ihr nicht wirklich böse, er wusste das er einiges nachzuholen hatte.  
„Du bist zumindest aber auch der hartnäckigste von allen“ nickte sie:  
„Komm Shelby, ich zeige dir noch wie du den Sprung übst, Chase und Phillip einen Tritt an der Stange... und dann bringt mich jemand zum Dojo.“

„Phillip, ich...“ Tony schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, als sie ihr Meisteranzug trug und von dem Prinzen zum Dojo gefahren wurde:  
„Ich dränge mich dir doch nicht auf, oder?“  
„Nein. Das tust du nie, schon von Anfang an nicht. Wieso glaubst du das?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass ich den Anderen gegenüber etwas dominanter geworden bin.“  
„Das muss so sein, du trainierst uns und siehst du, niemand hasst dich dafür.“  
„Ich wünschte ich müsste das nicht tun und könnte einfach Zeit mit euch verbringen, Spaß haben.“  
„Das wird auch Morgen genau so passieren“ sie hielten vor dem Dojo und er stieg aus, bedeutete ihr sitzen zu bleiben. Dann kam er auf ihre Seite, zog sie sich auf die Arme und setzte sich mit ihr auf dem Schoß auf den Beifahrersitz:  
„Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Du machst uns zu besseren Kämpfern, zu besseren Verteidigern dieses Planeten. Und das ist sehr wichtig, denn wir haben nur noch dich, keine Waffen, Rüstungen, nur noch dich. Du bist das was die Power Rangers jetzt stark macht, was uns ausmacht. Und dabei ist es egal ob du morphst, oder nicht.“ Er legte seine Hand sanft auf ihren Energem, der daraufhin kurz aufleuchtete und sie rieb ihre Nase für einen Moment an seiner Wange.  
„Die Kinder warten“ flüsterte er dann und küsste sie auf die Stirn:  
„Ruf mich gleich an, damit ich dich abholen kann. Und dann helfe ich später mit, deine Haare zu färben. Vielleicht ist es dann nur noch halb so schlimm.“  
Tony musste kichern und löste sich dann von ihm, gab ihm aber noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Sag den Anderen, wenn ich gleich zufrieden bin, dann müssen sie heute nicht mehr laufen“ bestimmte sie noch und lief dann schnell zum Holztor, verschwand dahinter. Phillip berührte sich für einen Moment nachdenklich an den Lippen, dann atmete er tief durch und stieg wieder hinter dem Steuer ein.  
„Ich muss jetzt erstmal noch ein größeres Sofa besorgen“ überlegte er dann und strich sich langsam, seufzend, über das Gesicht.


	14. Chapter 14

„Du solltest etwas tun“ bestimmte Tyler schnaufend, er übte starke Schläge an einem Sandsack, und das schon seit über einer Stunde.  
„Ich trainiere“ wehrte Phillip ernst ab.  
„Das meine ich nicht, Tony hat Morgen Geburtstag und wenn du jetzt sagst, dass du nicht in sie verliebt bist, dann lügst du.“  
„Du willst uns doch nicht anlügen, oder“ fragte Chase neugierig.  
„Eigentlich geht euch das ja gar nichts an, oder“ schnaufte der Prinz von Zandar sie an.  
„Doch in dem Fall schon“ bestimmte Kendall von ihrem Computer her:  
„Sie ist nicht nur ebenfalls ein Power Ranger, sondern auch derzeit der einzige wirkliche Ranger von uns allen. Wenn ihr euch streitet, dann ist sie vielleicht ganz schnell auf Hawaii, oder du in Zandar. Wobei, wenn Tony doch nichts von dir will und nur aus reinem Spaß mit dir rum schmust, dann gehst du am Ende vielleicht sogar in irgendeine Hütte auf dem Himalaya.“  
„Schwachsinn“ brummte der Prinz, sprang dann hoch und trat gegen die Stange, einmal, zweimal, dreimal:  
„Ich werde es ihr sagen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist.“  
„Jeder verdammte Zeitpunkt ist richtig“ schimpfte Shelby sofort los:  
„Sie wartet doch förmlich auf dich. Worauf wartest du, das es rote Rosen regnet? Oder bist du dir nicht sicher, weil sie noch so jung ist und wahrscheinlich noch nie verliebt war?“  
„Sie ist manchmal erwachsener als wir alle zusammen“ überlegte Tyler:  
„Kendall einmal ausgenommen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass eure Beziehung auch wesentlich länger hält, als die von Shelby und mir.“  
„Phillip hat keinen Vater, der im Zelt neben an haust und der ihm wichtiger ist, als die Freundin“ kam von dem ehemals pinken Ranger, das Handy des Prinzen ging und er ging schnaufend ran.  
„Wieso schnaufst du“ fragte sofort die Stimme von Tony, aber dann musste sie laut lachen und bat darum, dass er sie abholte:  
„Ich gehe noch duschen, dann bin ich bereit.“  
„Wie war es mit den Kindern“ fragte Phillip und schnappte sich ein Handtuch, um damit zumindest sein Gesicht abzutrocknen, denn anscheinend hatte er selbst keine Zeit mehr zum Duschen.  
„Wie immer“ wehrte sie ab:  
„Bis gleich.“  
Sie legte auf und Phillip sah sehr ernst auf das Handy.  
„Ich wette sie hat das extra gemacht, damit du verschwitzt bei ihr ankommst“ grinste Shelby frech und bekam das Handtuch an den Kopf geworfen:  
„Irks, eklig. Mach dich auf den Weg und denk darüber nach, ihr seid dann auch wieder alleine. Es wäre perfekt ihr zu sagen, was du empfindest.“  
„Ich sage ihr das sicher nicht im Auto, verschwitzt und erschöpft, nach dem Training und dem Unterricht“ schnappte der Prinz von Zandar und nahm sich seinen Autoschlüssel, die Geldbörse, lief dann hoch zu seinem Auto und stieg ein. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Anderen recht, er sollte es Tony wirklich langsam mal sagen... aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er es nicht.  
Vielleicht weil er selbst auch zum ersten Mal wirklich verliebt war.  
Seufzend fuhr er los, am Ende schwärmte Tony nur für ihn und war gar nicht verliebt. Nein... da war definitiv mehr.  
Er merkte es doch selbst auch.  
Erneut seufzend steuerte er das Dojo an, und da wartete sie schon auf ihn, trug ein einfaches Kleid und ihren Anzug wahrscheinlich in dem Beutel.  
Sofort parkte er vor ihr und sie stieg glücklich strahlend auf der Beifahrerseite ein, schnallte sich an und erwartete wohl das er sofort losfuhr.  
Doch irgendwie war ab diesem Moment wie gelähmt.  
„Was ist los“ fragte sie besorgt, er schwieg fast schon vor Entsetzen, als hätte er vergessen wie man Auto fährt, woraufhin sie ausstieg und hinten einstieg:  
„Komm her. Da kommt keiner mehr raus, der uns sehen könnte.“  
Fast schon steif stieg er aus und hinten ein, legte sich auf die Sitze und seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß.  
„Ist etwas passiert, haben die Anderen irgendwas gesagt“ fragte Tony sanft, als sie ihm liebevoll durch das Haar streichelte.  
„Nein...“ er atmete tief durch:  
„Wahrscheinlich war nur das Training etwas zu anstrengend.“  
„Lüge mich nicht an“ kniff sie ihm frech in die Nase und lachte dann leise auf:  
„Wir hatten in den letzten Tagen kaum Zeit alleine miteinander. Aber eigentlich kennen wir uns ja auch erst eine gute Woche... eine wirklich sehr aufregende Woche.“  
„War es dir zu schnell?“  
„Nein, manchmal geht etwas schnell und manchmal eben langsam. Und ich habe dich getroffen, du machst alles wieder gut... selbst mein explodiertes Haus.“  
„Tony... ich...“  
„Mmh?“  
Phillip schwieg wie erstarrt, er konnte es ihr einfach nicht sagen, voller Entsetzen drehte er sich auf die Seite und versuchte sein Gesicht in ihrem Kleid zu verbergen.  
Es wurde still, sie streichelte ihm zärtlich durch das Haar und er nahm ihre andere Hand in seine.  
„Ich mag es, wenn du das machst“ bestimmte sie und er sah sie fragend an:  
„Dann fühle ich mich... beschützt. Klar, ich kann das selber wahrscheinlich am Besten, aber... na ja, ich bin im Grunde auch nur ein siebzehnjähriges, 1,60m kleines, Mädchen und du bist der große, starke Kerl. Deine Hände sind so schön groß und warm“ sie seufzte leise:  
„Wahrscheinlich sollte ich so etwas nicht sagen.“  
„Du darfst alles sagen, was du willst. Und ich beschütze dich gerne, das weißt du auch... und wenn es nur mit meiner Anwesenheit ist. Ich wäre gerne für immer an deiner Seite, Energem-für-immer.“  
„Das hört sich gut an“ sie lächelte sanft und beugte sich etwas vor, um ihm auf die Stirn zu küssen:  
„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser.“  
„Du störst dich gar nicht daran, dass ich verschwitzt bin.“  
„Dein Shirt klebt an deiner Brust, wieso sollte ich mich daran stören“ kicherte sie zu und zupfte an dem T-Shirt, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Ich sollte so etwas wohl auch nicht sagen.“  
„Wieso nicht? Ich mag es wenn du mich attraktiv findest.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja. Sehr sogar“ er setzte sich auf und holte sich Tony in die Arme, sofort kuschelte sie sich an ihn.  
„Jetzt müssen wir Beide gleich in diesem schrecklichen Bad duschen. Was meinst du, wann das Haus fertig ist?“  
„Ein Monat vielleicht noch. Ich musste ja jetzt auch etwas umplanen lassen, ich brauche mehr Zimmer.“  
„Das klingt, als wolltest du mich für immer bei dir behalten.“  
„Mindestens...“  
„Und was ist wenn du dich mal verliebst... was ist zum Beispiel mit Kendall?“  
„Was soll mit ihr sein?“  
„Sie würde zu dir passen.“  
„Nein würde sie nicht“ er kräuselte die Lippen leicht:  
„Wir hatten mal Sex, vor fünf Jahren. Ich sollte ehrlich zu dir sein, und es ist besser du erfährst es von mir, als von ihr. Es war eine einmalige Sache.“  
„Du sagst das so, als müsstest du mir das beichten. Aber das ist doch deine Sache... und ihre... und von all dem mal abgesehen, ich war damals 13 Jahre alt. Hast du damals gemerkt, dass sie nichts für dich ist?“  
„Es war nie eine Option. Ich möchte auch nicht mit einer Frau zusammen sein, die im Anzug besser aussieht als ich.“  
Tony musste kichern und rieb dann ihre Nase an seinem Shirt.  
„Wir sollten heim fahren“ murmelte sie leise:  
„Auch wenn ich noch gar nicht will, aber ich habe auch Hunger und ich muss mir ansehen wie die Fortschritte der Anderen aussehen. Am Ende müssen sie doch laufen gehen, jeder mit jeweils zwei Melonen.“  
„Das wären dann aber ziemlich viele. Die kriegen wir wahrscheinlich alle nicht gegessen, bevor sie verdorben sind.“  
„Wir verschenken sie dann, ich kenne einen Platz wo immer Obdachlose zusammen sitzen. Die werden sich bestimmt freuen.“  
„Wahrscheinlich“ Phillip atmete tief durch und schlang dann seine Arme fest um sie, er musste es ihr sagen, auch weil die anderen Rangers ihn sonst Energem-für-immer nerven würden:  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
Tony erstarrte sofort in seinen Armen, entweder weil sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte, oder...  
„Sag das nicht“ klagte sie leise:  
„Besonders nicht wenn du es nicht so meinst, wie... nein, sag das nicht.“ Sie schüttelte heftig und nun war es an ihr, ihr Gesicht in seinem Shirt zu verbergen.  
„Ich würde es dir gerne jeden Tag sagen, Morgens beim Aufwachen zum Beispiel... ich habe ein größeres Sofa gekauft, da passen wir Beide drauf. Wir Beide, Kissen und Decken... und die Anderen, schnarchend und schmatzend auf dem Boden. Ich hatte letzte Nacht die ganze Zeit Angst, dass mir Chase ins Gesicht tritt.“  
„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt, wir hätten dann getauscht.“  
„Weil ich dich liebe und ich will das du nur das Beste bekommst. Chase hätte dir nicht ins Gesicht treten sollen.“  
„Ich hätte ihm dann eine verpasst, und dann hätte er den Rest der Nacht im schrecklichen Bad schlafen müssen. Und ich liebe dich auch. Wenn du mir das sagen darfst, dann ich dir auch.“  
„Darf ich dich auch küssen?“  
„Nur wenn ich dich auch küssen darf“ streckte ihm Tony frech die Zunge raus.  
„Das darfst du, wann immer du es willst“ flüsterte er und küsste sie dann kurz, zart, auf die Lippen... um dann im nächsten Moment laut aufzustöhnen, weil sein Handy sich meldete.  
„Was“ fragte er, als er ran ging und das Gesicht von Kendall sehen musste.  
„Shelby hat sich die Nase gebrochen. Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass wir sie ins Krankenhaus bringen.“  
„Wir kommen hin“ versprach Tony:  
„Und dann will ich wissen, wie das passiert ist.“

„Das war sehr dumm von dir“ Tony führte die noch sehr mitgenommene Shelby in den Stützpunkt hinein. Sie war örtlich betäubt worden, bevor sie dann einen Gips auf die Nase bekam, außerdem hatte sie ein blaues Auge und ein aufgeschlagenes Kinn.  
„Ich wollte einfach...“ nuschelte sie und kam erstmal auf das neue Sofa.  
„Etwas machen was du nicht kannst und nur einmal bei mir gesehen hast. Ich bin Meisterin, ich darf ausbilden, ich habe das Stück für Stück gelernt und das in jahrelanger harter Arbeit... und ich habe mich auch die erste Male auf die Fresse geworfen, aber dann so, dass ich mir nicht gleich die Nase gebrochen habe... und auf Gummimatten.  
Und der Arzt meinte auch noch, dass du dich schonen sollst... das wirft dich jetzt einmal kräftig zurück, denn die anderen werden weiter trainieren und du nur hier liegen. Ich hätte dir gezeigt wie der Sprung geht, aber das wird sicher nicht nur dir eine Lehre sein, sondern auch allen anderen. Das macht mich echt fertig, denn ich mache mir jetzt Sorgen um dich.“  
„Das musst du nicht, das ist nicht meine erste gebrochene Nase“ nuschelte Shelby, sie wusste selbst das sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte und schämte sich ordentlich dafür.  
„Wenn jetzt ein Alien kommt, dann haben wir einen weniger“ seufzte Tyler.  
„Dann muss Kendall mitkommen“ bestimmte Tony ernst und wurde sofort entsetzt von eben dieser Frau angesehen:  
„Du bist doch der purpurne Ranger, also müsstest du zumindest ein wenig was können. Ich boxe dich jetzt aber auch nicht durch ein Training, du kämpfst einfach mit und machst das was du kannst. Greif mich mal an, damit ich sehe wo ich dich einsetzen kann.“  
„Ich will das wirklich nicht“ Kendall warf einen sehr ernsten Blick zu Shelby rüber und schoss dann auf Tony zu, die konnte den Tritt mit Leichtigkeit abblocken, und dann auch den Schlag.  
„Es reicht für Vivix. Kendall, du und Riley, ihr macht die Vivix. Solange bis Riley soweit ist das alleine zu erledigen, oder Shelby wieder kämpfen kann. Der Rest geht mit mir an das Monster... hoffen wir einfach mal, das sobald keines kommt, Morgen ganz besonders nicht. Und jetzt habe ich einen riesigen Hunger.“  
„Welche Größenordnung“ fragte Phillip neugierig und zückte sein Handy, da musste wohl wieder ein Lieferant angerufen werden.  
„Drei Schnitzel mit dreimal Pommes. Und das wäre auch genau das, was ich jetzt gerne hätte.“  
„Dann dreimal Schnitzel und Pommes für alle“ bestimmte der Prinz ganz pragmatisch und während er noch bestellte, und dabei auf einem Stuhl saß, setzte sich seine Freundin einfach auf seinen Schoß und wollte mit ihm kuscheln. Und wer war er denn, dass er etwas dagegen hatte?  
„Vergiss den Ketschup nicht und dann geh duschen, du beleidigst gerade sehr stark meinen Geruchssinn“ wies Tony ihn an, während Shelby stöhnend auf dem Sofa lag.  
„Nicht auf den Meister zu hören“ überlegte Riley ernsthaft:  
„Stell dir mal vor Tony hätte das im Dojo so früher gemacht...“  
„Ich war sechs als ich anfing, natürlich habe ich erstmal nicht auf den Meister gehört“ kam es vom Schoß des Prinzen her:  
„Das war sogar sehr schlecht für mich, denn ich habe mir dadurch einen Arm gebrochen, was sogar doppelt schlecht war, denn nur ein Jahr zuvor hatte ich beide Arme mehrfach gebrochen. Ich musste wieder ins Krankenhaus und bekam ein neues Gestell an die Knochen geschraubt.“  
„Wie hast du dir beide Arme mehrfach brechen können“ fragte Chase neugierig:  
„Und das obwohl du erst fünf warst und noch nichts trainiert hast.“  
Tony verzog leicht missmutig das Gesicht, als wollte sie erst nicht darüber reden... dann aber schien sie für einen Moment darüber nachzudenken.  
„Sie wurden mir gebrochen“ erzählte sie dann:  
„Ich wurde von... den Feinden meines Vaters entführt. Also von den Jungs, die mich jetzt auch loswerden wollen... und eben deren Anführer. Mein Vater sollte die gesamte kalifornische Mafia an ihn übergeben. Und um den Forderungen etwas mehr Nachdruck zu geben, haben mir meine Entführer die Arme mehrfach gebrochen und das aufgenommen, das Band meinem Vater geschickt“ den Anwesenden klappte der Mund auf, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet:  
„Aber er hätte nie das alles an jemand anderes übergeben, selbst nicht wenn sie mich dann getötet hätten. Ich wusste das, meine Mutter wusste das, die Feinde aber eben nicht. Mein Glück war es, das auf dem Band auch ein Anhaltspunkt für meinen Aufenthaltsort war. Er kam mit seinen Leuten und hat die Kerle vor meinen Augen hingerichtet... der Boss war aber leider nicht dabei, sonst hätte ich jetzt nicht solchen Ärger.  
Sie mussten um ihr Leben betteln, bevor er sie dann doch erschoss. Das war der Zeitpunkt, wo ich mir bewusst wurde was da um mich herum geschah, und das ich nie so werden wollte. Und das ist auch der Grund wieso die anderen Clans mir jetzt helfen. Es geht viel in dieser „Branche“ Drogen, Mord, Diebstahl und Einbruch, Prostitution, sogar Vergewaltigung und Folter. Aber sich an Kindern zu vergreifen... und so jemand wie Stephens Onkel würde auch nie Drogen an der Grundschule verticken. Aber dieses Arschloch, es ist kein Wunder das er einen so schlechten Stand hat und deswegen mit allen Mitteln auch mehr Macht will. Ich habe jedenfalls Heute den Kindern gesagt, dass ich sie die nächsten Wochen nicht unterrichten werde. Es ist zu heikel, er könnte eine Bombe ins Dojo werfen, oder so. Ihm sind die Kleinen egal.“  
Chase strich sich langsam über das Gesicht, sicher dachte er gerade an seine kleine Schwester und wie er reagiert hätte, wenn ihr so etwas zugestoßen wäre.  
„Ich muss dazu sagen, ich bin auch noch immer traumatisiert davon“ fügte Tony hinzu:  
„Wenn ich also mal im Schlaf schreien oder weinen sollte... es passiert selten, meistens kämpfe ich im Schlaf, oder esse irgendwas leckeres... aber es kann eben passieren. Doch reden wir jetzt nicht darüber, wir essen jetzt gleich und dann hat Phillip mir ja versprochen bei der Haarfärbung mitzuhelfen. Da Shelby sich selbst ausgeknockt hat, ist das auf einmal gar keine so schlechte Idee mehr... oder?“  
Sie grinste breit und bekam dann einen sanften Kuss von ihrem geliebten Prinzen.


	15. Chapter 15

Leises Kichern war vom neuen Sofa her zu hören, dann als eigentlich alle schlafen wollten. Tyler, Chase und Riley hatten sich neben Sandsäcken und Übungspuppen in die Schlafsäcke und Decken gerollt, und wollten eigentlich schlafen.  
„Das sind doch Phillip und Tony“ seufzte Chase:  
„Kendall und Shelby kichern sicher nicht miteinander, und vor allem haben sie getrennte Zimmer. Ich will eigentlich nicht wissen, was die Beiden da machen.“  
„Egal was sie machen, es ist zu laut...“ Riley setzte sich auf und sah durch das Dunkel rüber zum Sofa, da war aber nur eine der Decken zu sehen, und eindeutig befanden sich die Beiden da drunter:  
„Nehmt euch ein Hotelzimmer, verdammt!“  
Das Kichern verstummte, der Kopf des Prinzen tauchte auf, und danach auch gleich das schwarz gefärbte Haar von Tony Parker.  
„Wieso? Wir warten nur auf null Uhr und schauen uns in der Zwischenzeit lustige Videos an“ wehrte Phillip ab:  
„Was habt ihr gedacht, das wir hier machen?“  
„Das wir Sex haben“ schlug Tony sofort vor, was sie glaubte das in den Gedanken der drei Jungs vorging. Gut das sie daraufhin nicht sah, wie verlegen die Drei auch gleich wurden.  
„Hier, mit potentiellen Zuschauern, ganz sicher nicht“ schnaubte Phillip abwehrend:  
„Schlaft und lasst uns in Ruhe, wir werden auch gleich schlafen... und das ganz sicher nicht miteinander.“  
Er zog die Decke wieder über sie Beide, und schon war leise Musik zu hören, die Beiden kicherten dazu. Riley legte sich wieder hin und stöhnte leise auf.  
„Sie sind nun mal glücklich miteinander“ seufzte Chase:  
„Und ich wette sie bekommt um Mitternacht einen Kuss von ihm... wahrscheinlich sogar nicht nur einen. Ich würde mich auch gern mal wieder verlieben.“  
„Wieso versuchst du es nicht bei Shelby“ schlug Tyler ihm sofort vor.  
„Ich nehme nicht deine abgelegte Ex-Freundin, und außerdem hatte sie schon vor sechs Jahren kein Interesse an mir.“  
„Sie ist nicht meine abgelegte Ex-Freundin, sie hat mich abgelegt... und ich bin auch noch Schuld daran. Aber ich wäre auch bereit mich in jemanden zu verlieben, der nicht an einen Energem gebunden ist. Was ist mit dir, Riley?“  
„Ich habe gar keine andere Wahl. Ich muss jemanden nehmen, der nicht mit einem Energem verbunden ist.“  
„Wieso nicht, was ist mit dir und Shelby.“  
„Sie würde mit mir sicher nicht glücklich werden... ich bin schwul.“  
Es wurde still, damit hatten sie eindeutig nicht gerechnet.  
„Findet ihr mich jetzt eklig, oder so? So wie meine Mutter und mein Bruder?“  
„Haben sie dich verstoßen“ fragte Chase sofort besorgt.  
„Was meinst du wieso ich so einfach das Studium zum Dinosaurierarzt abgebrochen habe, und auch gleich bereit dazu war hierher zu kommen und zukünftig im Café zu arbeiten? Das letzte Semester musste ich mich mit drei Jobs da durch kämpfen. Das hätte ich auf Dauer nicht geschafft. Sie haben mitgekriegt, dass ich mit einem Studienkollegen ausgegangen bin... irgendjemand muss es ihnen geschrieben haben. Daraufhin bekam ich eine lange Mail, dass sie mich nie wiedersehen wollen und das sie mir auch das Studium nicht mehr zahlen werden. Sie würden ihr Geld nicht an jemand Verdorbenes verschwenden, ich hätte es nicht verdient. Aber ich bin nicht wütend deswegen, einmal weil ich sie in guter Erinnerung behalten will und zum anderen... das ist tiefstes, ländliches Montana. Hätten sie mich nicht verstoßen, dann hätte die Gemeinschaft sie verstoßen.“  
„Mir wäre das egal gewesen. Würde Chloe sich als lesbisch outen, es gäbe nichts was mich dazu bringen könnte sie irgendwie zu verstoßen“ bestimmte Chase ernst:  
„Und meine Mutter denkt genauso. Und wenn dann diese sogenannte Gemeinschaft gegen uns gewesen wäre, würde uns das auch egal sein. Es geht dabei um die Familie, egal aus welchem Loch von Montana man kommt... Du brauchst sie aber auch nicht, du hast uns, für immer.“  
„Energem-für-immer, würden die Beiden da sagen“ deutete Tyler in Richtung des Sofas:  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen so etwas, und wenn wir bald alle im Café arbeiten, vielleicht kommt mal jemand für dich zur Tür rein. Dann heißt es jeden gemeinsamen Moment ganz besonders zu genießen und es dem Partner, oder der Partnerin, irgendwann einmal zu sagen. Das wir nicht altern... das wir krank werden können, und sterben, aber nicht altern. Phillip hätte es Tony sicher auch irgendwann gesagt, selbst wenn sie sich nie mit dem weißen Energem verbunden hätte. Der war doch schon vorher in sie verliebt.“  
Es wurde still, und statt kichern und lustigen Videos, war nichts mehr zu hören außer das Bewegen der Bettdecke. Chase sah auf seine Uhr, genau Mitternacht.  
„Wir gratulieren ihr trotzdem erst wenn alle wach sind“ bestimmte Tyler leise:  
„Ich wette, die Beiden möchten jetzt nicht unbedingt gestört werden.“  
„Irgendwann wird es sinnlos sein, den Geburtstag zu feiern“ murmelte Riley.  
„Wieso? Wir feiern doch den Tag der Geburt, und nicht das man älter geworden ist. Wir sollten auch weiter alles feiern, was ansteht. Tyler, du hast als nächstes Geburtstag“ überlegte Chase:  
„Dann Phillip... dann stehen auch schon die beiden Gebäude und wir arbeiten im Café. Weihnachten ist auch noch dazwischen, und Halloween.“  
„Sicher hat Tony noch nie wirklich Halloween gefeiert, Weihnachten immer nur mit Emma, und zuvor nur mit ihren Eltern“ Tyler atmete tief durch:  
„Ich fühle mich nicht mehr als Anführer von uns allen... und es ist noch nicht mal ein schlechtes Gefühl. Tony macht es es sehr gut, sie trainiert uns und leitet die Kämpfe... wir sind irgendwie auch viel effektiver als früher. Ich weiß noch, dass wir manchmal zwanzig Minuten, oder länger, gegen ein Monster gekämpft haben und jetzt ist alles viel präziser und schneller.“  
„Technisch gesehen ist ja auch nur noch Tony ein Power Ranger und...“ Chase unterbrach sich als er gemeinschaftliches Schnarchen hörte, das kam auch vom Sofa her.  
„Sie müssen irgendwie falsch liegen, denn letzte Nacht haben sie nicht geschnarcht“ flüsterte Riley und setzte sich wieder auf, krabbelte zum Sofa rüber, sah nach, und kam dann eilig zurück:  
„Sie liegen aufeinander. Tony auf Phillip, ich glaube wir müssen das Schnarchen ertragen.“  
„Ich kaufe Morgen Ohrstöpsel für uns alle, auch für den Fall das sie noch mal unter der Decke kichern wollen“ bestimmte Tyler gähnend und rollte sich dann etwas ein:  
„Wahrscheinlich wenn die Beiden beim Rathaus sind, um den Namen ändern zu lassen.“  
„Und Phillip muss die Ohrstöpsel bezahlen, weil er mit schnarcht... mindestens“ nickte Chase ernst, als er plötzlich leises Schnarchen neben sich hörte, Riley war eingeschlafen.  
„Wir sollten jetzt auch schlafen... und auf Riley hier demnächst besonders gut aufpassen“ flüsterte Tyler:  
„Damit er auch ja den richtigen Mann bekommt.“  
Chase nickte zustimmend und schloss dann die Augen...  
Um nur wenige Stunden später von dumpfen, schlagenden Geräuschen aufgeweckt zu werden.  
Blinzelnd sah er sich um und entdeckte Tony in ihren Sportklamotten, schwitzend, springend und gegen einen Sandsack tretend. Im Sekundentakt sprang sie hoch in die Luft, drehte sich und trat gleichzeitig gegen das Sportgerät. Von Phillip war nichts zu sehen, aber wahrscheinlich befand er sich auf der Baustelle, oder ging für das Frühstück einkaufen.  
Gähnend stubste er Riley und Tyler an, die daraufhin auch aufwachten und mitansehen mussten, wie Tony trainierte.  
„Wieso machst du das an deinem Geburtstag“ nuschelte der ehemals rote Ranger.  
„Weil ich Zeit dafür habe“ schnaufte sie springend:  
„Geht duschen, bevor ich da rein will. Und hinterlasst das Bad ordentlich.“  
Jedes Wort ein Sprung, sie hatten noch nie gesehen wie sie alleine trainierte und mussten einmal wieder über ihre Stärke und Ausdauer staunen.  
„Wo ist dein Prinzesschen“ lachte Riley frech und stand dann etwas mühsam auf, sorgfältig faltete er seine Decke und Schlafsack zusammen, die anderen beiden Jungs machten es ihm dann auch gleich nach.  
„Phillip“ ihr glitt ein breites Grinsen über die Lippen, dann schlug sie nur noch hart auf den Sandsack ein:  
„Er hat mich gefragt was ich zum Frühstück essen möchte. Jetzt besorgt er Zitronenkuchen und einen Lemoncurd-Smoothie.“  
„Wo gibt es so einen Smoothie“ staunte Shelby, die gerade aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Es war das ehemalige von Koda, dem blauen Ranger, und mittlerweile hatte sie sich sogar recht gut darin eingerichtet. Erst am Tag zuvor trug sie eine Matratze dort hinein, nachdem sie Phillip um einen Vorschuss dafür bat.  
„In einem Café am anderen Ende der Stadt, ein Bäcker bietet ihn an, ansonsten sind da auch Orangen und Kürbis mit drin. Hey, er hat mich gefragt. Ich wette aber schon Morgen bekomme ich ihn nicht mehr dazu mir so etwas zu besorgen, das ist ein Geburtstags-Privileg.“ Sie atmete tief durch, Tony schwitzte und keuchte, der Sandsack sah so aus als würde er jeden Moment aufgeben und sein recht kurzes Leben beenden.  
„Wenn wir etwas heute für dich tun können, dann sag Bescheid“ bot Chase sofort an:  
„Aber jetzt gehen wir erstmal duschen und während du im Bad bist, decken wir den Tisch und holen die Torte ab.“  
„Das macht Kendall gerade schon. Geht trotzdem duschen... los... ich will auch fertig sein, wenn Phillip zurück ist. Und um zehn Uhr habe ich meinen Termin im Rathaus.“  
Sofort schoben sich die Jungs zu dritt in das kleine Bad hinein, Tony wandte sich wieder dem Sandsack zu und trat hart dagegen, woraufhin es knallte und ihr der Inhalt des Sacks entgegen geschossen kam.  
„Verdammt“ schimpfte sie und schüttelte sich die kleinen Partikel aus dem Haar:  
„Der war keine 24 Stunden alt.“  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber“ Shelby packte den Sandsack und trug ihn in den Gang, vor der Höhle, später würde ihn jemand von dort in die Entsorgung bringen:  
„Wir hängen einfach einen neuen auf. Gut das wir gestern gleich zehn Stück bestellt haben und sie auch schnell genug kamen. Wenn wir eines hier können, dann Sportgeräte lagern, in dem Raum waren früher unsere Motorräder.“ Leider war genau der Raum nicht bewohnbar, sonst hätten sich Tony und Phillip sicher gerne dorthin zurückgezogen, oder die drei Jungs.  
Shelby wollte einen neuen holen, aber Tony hielt sie entschieden auf und kam dann nur wenig später mit einem solchen Sack zurück, fast gleichzeitig mit der Rückkehr des Prinzen.  
„Du hast noch trainiert“ fragte er und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss:  
„Ich habe nicht nur den Smoothie bekommen, sondern auch das Rezept. Denn wenn du ihn magst, sollst du ihn haben, aber ich will nicht noch mal dafür zwanzig Minuten durch die ganze Stadt fahren.“  
„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht“ Tony nahm den Becher in Empfang und trank ihn mit drei kräftigen Zügen aus, dann hängte sie den Sandsack an seinen Platz:  
„Für heute habe ich genug, und wir haben nur noch zwei Stunden bis zu dem Termin. Ich will vorher unbedingt duschen und frühstücken.“  
Phillip sah neugierig in das Bad hinein und wurde daraufhin schimpfend mit Schwämmen beworfen, als er zu Tony zurück sah, kaute sie grinsend und der halbe Zitronenkuchen war verschwunden.  
„Hauptsache du bist glücklich“ schmunzelte er und küsste ihre krümeligen Lippen:  
„Dann habe ich auch alles, was ich mir wünsche.“


	16. Chapter 16

„Hast du alles dabei“ fragte Phillip noch einmal, als sie gemeinsam vor dem Rathaus standen, keiner der Freunde wollte es sich nehmen lassen Tony bei diesem wichtigen Schritt zu begleiten.  
„Das fragst du jetzt schon das dritte mal“ lachte die junge Frau fröhlich auf und kramte dann in ihrer Handtasche:  
„Geburtsurkunde, Ausweis, Reisepässe... meine neue Kreditkarte... Krankenversicherung... Alles da.“  
„Emma hätte dir die Kreditkarte nicht für Heute bestellen dürfen“ überlegte Kendall ernsthaft.  
„Das ist nicht schlimm, ich kann diese solange benutzen, bis ich eine neue habe. Und sie dachte ja, dass ich die Namensänderung dann mit der Kreditkarte bezahlen will. Gehen wir rein, ich bin schon ganz hibbelig deswegen.“  
„Bekomme ich vorher noch einen Kuss von Andrea Therese Parker“ fragte Phillip neugierig und wurde dann kurz, sanft, geküsst, dann betraten sie gemeinsam das Rathaus. Da drin war es ungewöhnlich still, etwas was Tony sofort misstrauisch machte.  
„Es ist sehr ruhig“ stellte sie vorsichtig fest:  
„Normalerweise ist hier immer was los, besonders an einem Wochentag wie Heute.“  
Und dann sahen sie alle, wie der Energem unter ihrem Kleid anfing zu pulsieren, es wirkte wie ein Alarm, eine Warnung.  
„Ich gehe mir das ansehen“ flüsterte Shelby und schlich eilig, und fast lautlos, vor, sah um eine Ecke und kam dann schnell zurück:  
„Der Termin war wohl nicht geheim, oder?“  
„Nein... meine speziellen Freunde?“  
„Mit Maschinengewehren und wie es aussieht haben sie auch einige Geiseln genommen. Drei stehen vor dem Büro.“  
Tony atmete tief durch und sah sich kurz um, dann bedeutete sie den Freunden ihr vor die Tür zu folgen.  
„Es bringt nichts die Polizei zu rufen, das hätte nur ein Blutbad zur Folge. Shelby, du hast gesehen wo der Raum ist, geh mit Kendall hinter das Rathaus und versucht irgendwie da rein zu kommen und die Geiseln zu befreien. Spätestens wenn ihr Schüsse hört, dann könnt ihr das Fenster auch einschlagen. Riskiert nicht zu viel.“  
Die Beiden nickten zustimmend und liefen auch gleich los, Tony kehrte mit den Jungs zurück in das Gebäude, zog sich unterwegs die Schuhe aus.  
Dann hockten sie sich hin und sie zeigte ihnen einige Zeichen, dass sie nun aufpassen sollten und wenn der perfekte Moment kam, dann auch angreifen.  
Sie atmete erneut tief durch und warf dann einen ihrer Schuhe den Gang runter. Sofort bewegten sich die Männer vor dem Raum, meinten das sich da was bewegt hatte, aber nur einer lief los um nachzusehen.  
Das funktionierte nicht so wie Tony es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Sie kehrten zurück vor das Rathaus, dort trafen sie auf Kendall und Shelby, die unverrichteter Dinge zurück kamen.  
„Wir haben durch das Fenster gesehen, da drin sind noch drei Männer, mit Maschinengewehren, die auf die Geiseln aufpassen. Das ist definitiv zu viel für uns“ meldete letztere.  
„Hat einer eine Glatze und und durch das rechte Auge führt eine lange rote Narbe“ fragte Tony ernst und Kendall bestätigte dies:  
„Dann muss ich umplanen und telefonieren.“  
„Ist es der Boss“ fragte Phillip ernst, während Tony ihr Handy hervorholte.  
„Ja“ verkündete sie äußerst eisig:  
„Er will mich wohl persönlich empfangen und dann kalt machen. Oder er will das ich ihm alles überschreibe und mich dann kalt machen“ sie rief Stephen an:  
„Hi, ich bin gerade beim Rathaus und rate mal wer hier ist und mich empfangen will. Er hat auch Geiseln genommen. Wir kommen schon damit klar, aber wie wäre es wenn du die anderen zusammen rufst und dann übergebe ich ihn euch. Ja, ich halte das auch für eine sehr gute Idee... was, dein Onkel ist auch gerade in der Stadt. Das freut mich... bis gleich.“  
Sie legte auf und steckte das Handy weg.  
„Wir müssen irgendwie seinen Schränken da weg bekommen“ bestimmte Tyler ernst:  
„Dummerweise werden sie sofort schießen, wenn sie einen von uns sehen.“  
„Ich brauche etwas...“ Tony sah sich ernst um:  
„Sie abzulenken hat nicht geklappt, aber vielleicht wird es sie aus dem Raum treiben wenn ich einen aus der Entfernung töten kann. Kendall, Shelby und Riley, ihr geht wieder zum Fenster und seht hindurch. Wenn die Jungs das Zimmer verlassen, dann versucht ihr die Geiseln zu befreien. Aber nur wenn ihr euch wirklich sicher seid... hier ist nichts. Es hilft nichts, ich nehme den Energem.“  
„Was“ ächzten sie sofort im Chor.  
„Keine Sorge, ich bekomme ihn ja zurück, und er ist einverstanden“ lächelte Tony sanft, und sie schlich mit Tyler, Chase und Phillip zurück zur Ecke. Dort nahm sie den Energem vom Hals und sammelte ihre Kraft im ganzen Körper.  
Diesmal war es eindeutig etwas mehr als nur ein schwieriger Schlag, sie bereitete sich auf einen Meisterschlag vor... oder eher einen Meisterwurf. Denn nur wenige Momente später schoss der Energem, so schnell wie eine Pistolenkugel, durch die Luft und traf einen der Männer genau zwischen den Augen, drang in dessen Schädel ein und tötete ihn sofort.  
Die anderen beiden Männer sahen wie erstarrt auf den Toten, dann riefen sie nach ihrem Boss und der kam auch gleich nach draußen.  
„Was ist das“ fragte er und zog mühsam den Energem aus dem Schädel, woraufhin dieser ein gleißendes Licht ausstrahlte und die Männer so blendete, das ganze Rathaus wurde mit den Stimmen der Power Rangers gefüllt:  
„Rangers, für immer. Rangers, für immer...“  
„Argh“ stolperten sie herum, da wurde einer plötzlich gepackt und in die Bewusstlosigkeit geschlagen, bekam seine Waffe abgenommen und dem nächsten drangen zwei Kugeln in den Körper. Mehrere Gestalten liefen durch das gleißende Licht, während der Boss noch herum stolperte und ein Klirren zu hören war. Und dann plötzlich, war ein erstickender Schlag zu hören und das Licht verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war, die Hand des Bosses hielt immer noch den Energem, aber sie war auch voller golfballgroßer Brandblasen. Dazu hatte ihn Tony auf dem Boden fixiert und holte sich dadurch auch mit Leichtigkeit den Energem zurück.  
„Du wolltest mich also töten“ zischelte sie gefährlich und befestigte den Energem, welcher sich wieder beruhigt hatte, an ihrer Kette:  
„Ich bin es leid mit dir, deswegen habe ich eben noch schnell Stephen angerufen und er kommt gleich mit den anderen Paten her, auch mit seinem Onkel.“  
„Nein, nein“ jaulte der glatzköpfige Feind, während im Raum die Geiseln befreit wurden:  
„Sie töten mich!“  
„Genau wie du mich töten wolltest. Wie du mein Haus in die Luft gesprengt hast und auf mich schießen lässt, genau wie du mich hier an meinem Geburtstag erwartet hast.“  
„Du hast das alles nicht verdient, du bist ein elendiges, dreckiges Weib. Ich hätte dich damals schon töten müssen, und zwar genauso elendig und dreckig wie du es bist.“  
Es krachte, der Kerl schrie, Phillip hatte ihm einen Tritt gegen den Kopf verpasst, der ihm den Kiefer brach.  
„Ich konnte es nicht mehr mit anhören“ bestimmte er und Riley meldete das mehrere gepanzerte Limousinen vor dem Rathaus ankamen.  
„Das werden die Jungs sein. Helft mir mal ihn, und die anderen hier, raus zu schaffen... verdammt, mein Termin. Jetzt muss ich wahrscheinlich einen neuen machen.“  
Sie zerrten die Leichen, die Bewusstlosen und deren Boss, nach draußen, nahmen die Waffen dann auch mit, die Geiseln wurden noch von Kendall und Shelby versorgt.  
Mehrere bullige Kerle stiegen aus den Limousinen und öffneten die Türen, damit ein paar schwarz gekleidete Männer aussteigen konnten. Darunter auch Stephen und ein älterer Mann, der ihm recht ähnlich war.  
Sofort ließ Tony den Boss los und wurde von Stephens Onkel, er war es sicher, fest umarmt.  
„Mädchen“ nickte er und streichelte ihr über den Kopf:  
„Du hast doch hoffentlich dein Haar nicht deswegen gefärbt...“  
„Doch.“  
„Dafür wird er gleich doppelt sterben. Sammelt die Kerle ein. Wir sind ihn schon länger leid“ die Bodyguards der Paten machten sich gleich daran die Kerle einzuladen:  
„Und dann schickt Anastasius wahrscheinlich auch gleich jemanden zu den Lagern, und dem Hauptquartier, das heben wir alles aus und walzen es platt. Eigentlich bin ich nur aus Kanada gekommen, um Stephen zu besuchen, aber... willst du ihn nicht doch heiraten?“  
„Nein“ ächzte Tony sofort:  
„Und das weißt du auch“ sie löste sich von ihm und Phillip hüstelte leicht eifersüchtig, woraufhin Stephens Onkel auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.  
„Prinz Phillip III von Zandar“ er ging zu ihm und hielt ihm die Hand hin:  
„Ich nehme an, du wirst auf Tony aufpassen und sie überaus anständig behandeln?“  
„Natürlich“ nickte Phillip und drückte die Hand kurz.  
„Wahrscheinlich ist es auch ganz gut, wenn sie jemanden mit einer weißen Weste hat“ er wandte sich wieder Tony zu:  
„Die Sache ist jetzt vorbei, aber es würde deinen Standpunkt wesentlich mehr sichern, wenn du den da sobald wie möglich heiratest. Denk darüber nach. Dann ist es auch für alle sichtbar, dass du da nicht mit drin bist, er ist auch öffentlich als ordentlicher Kerl bekannt, und vor allem hat er sich noch nie was zu Schulden kommen lassen. Einen besseren kriegst du nicht.“  
„Ich denke darüber nach. Ihr kümmert euch doch jetzt darum, dass ich von niemandem mehr belästigt werde?“  
„Da kannst du dir sicher sein“ versprach ein anderer Pate:  
„Außer es tritt noch etwas ein, was keiner von uns bedacht hat. Aber dann wird sich Stephen wieder an dich wenden. Zumindest solange er noch hier studiert. Aber ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, niemand hier hat etwas gegen dich.“  
„Kein Wunder, wenn ich euch ganz Kalifornien überlasse“ schmunzelte sie, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Aber nicht ohne meine Bedingungen. Denkt daran.“  
„Immer, Tony, immer“ lachte ein weiterer Pate und dann stiegen sie auch schon in ihre Limousinen, fuhren mit den ungeliebten Clanmitgliedern davon. Nur Stephen und sein Onkel blieben noch.  
„Können wir noch etwas für euch tun“ fragte der Onkel ernst:  
„Immerhin ist ja heute auch dein Geburtstag, Tony.“  
„Mein Termin ist futsch“ seufzte die junge Frau:  
„Das war es dann auch erstmal mit meinem Geburtstag. Die Schweine haben es mir versaut.“  
„Das kann ich nicht zulassen“ bestimmte Stephens Onkel sofort und nur zehn Minuten später waren sie alle im Büro des Rathauses und ein Angestellter sah sich ernst die Papiere an.  
„Es gibt ein Problem“ bestimmte er dann und wurde sehr entsetzt angesehen.  
„Phillip hat dreitausend Dollar dafür bezahlt, wo ist das Problem“ schimpfte Tony, und es klang schon ein wenig kraftlos.  
Irgendetwas schien sie, nach diesem Kampf, sehr zu belasten, und das vor allem körperlich.  
„Daran liegt es nicht... Tony ist ein rein männlicher Name. Entweder sie nennen sich Antonia, oder ähnlich, oder sie fügen einen zweiten, absolut weiblichen Namen hinzu. So ist das Gesetz von Kalifornien, es tut mir leid.“  
„Ich wette ich kann da was regeln“ schnaubte Stephens Onkel böse.  
„Nein, lass es“ wehrte Tony ihn sofort ab:  
„Vielleicht soll es einfach nicht sein. Ich habe diesen elendigen Namen versucht loszuwerden, aber nein... wahrscheinlich steuern meine Eltern das noch aus der Hölle heraus, nur damit ich sie ja nicht loswerde.“  
Tyler schnappte sich die Geburtsurkunde, er hatte da so eine Ahnung und tatsächlich, die Eltern von Tony hießen „Andrew Parker“ und „Theresa Parker, geborene Valestro“, das war wohl der Hauptgrund wieso sie nicht Andrea Therese heißen wollte.  
„Tony“ Phillip packte sie einfach und hob sie sich auf die Arme, drückte sie fest an sich:  
„Wieso suchst du dir nicht einen Zweitnamen aus, dir wird doch sicher was einfallen, was du magst.“  
„Ich wollte immer nur Tony Parker...“ sie hielt inne und rutschte dann von ihm runter und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch, dem Angestellten gegenüber:  
„Es gibt einen Zweitnamen, den ich annehmen möchte. Ich möchte den Namen meiner Mutter annehmen, also der Frau die für mich eine Mutter war und ist... Emma heißt mit zweitem Namen Grace. Den Namen nehme ich. Aber ich schwöre euch, wenn einer von euch mich so anspricht, dann stirbt er einen langsamen und schmerzvollen Tod. Es ist nur für Emma und wahrscheinlich wird sie mich auch genau so rufen, wenn ich wieder was ausgefressen habe.“  
„Also gut, dann Tony Grace Parker“ trug der Angestellte alles ein:  
„Dann können wir es jetzt offiziell machen.“ Er gab alles in seinen Computer ein und druckte dann ein paar Papiere aus, die auch anzeigten das sie ihren Namen ändern ließ, dafür gab es dann auch noch ein Schreiben extra, das in die Geburtsurkunde eingeheftet wurde.  
„Siehst du, Mädchen“ freute sich Stephens Onkel:  
„Jetzt ist der Geburtstag doch noch gerettet und ihr könnt kräftig feiern. Und ich schaue mir jetzt mal die Freundin meines Neffen genauer an, das ist auch ein Grund für meinen Besuch hier.“


	17. Chapter 17

„Ich sehe doch das es dir nicht gut geht, also wage es nicht mich anzulügen oder diese Sache irgendwie runter zu spielen“ der Prinz von Zandar sah seine Freundin sehr ernst und besorgt an, als sie alle zusammen zum Mittagessen ein Steakhaus aufsuchten und sich dort die Bäuche vollschlagen wollten:  
„Und das schon seit dem Kampf heute Morgen. Was ist passiert? Wurdest du verletzt? Hat er etwas gesagt, was dich irgendwie getroffen hat?“  
„Nein“ Tony schüttelte den Kopf und schob sich eine handvoll Pommes in den Mund.  
„Es ist aber eindeutig, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Du wirkst, als hätte man dir fast die ganze Energie entzogen“ bestimmte auch Shelby:  
„Und das sollte besonders an deinem Geburtstag nicht der Fall sein. Also, was ist los?“  
„Der Energem macht das“ murmelte Tony nur und kuschelte sich an Phillip, wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Was meint ihr, wie er es findet als Waffe, zum Töten, benutzt zu werden? Er hat es mir erlaubt, aber er hat mir auch vorher schon gesagt was für Konsequenzen es hat, dass er mir bei dieser Sache hilft. Es war ja nicht nur darin mit inbegriffen das ich ihn werfe, sondern auch das Blenden der Kerle... und das uns dieses Licht nicht auch blendet.“  
Stille trat ein, einerseits war das natürlich nicht gut für Tony, aber andererseits hatte der Energem auch irgendwie recht. Und sie waren sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er so etwas überhaupt konnte. Doch eigentlich war es auch schon von Anfang an klar, dass genau dieser weiße Energem nicht so war wie die anderen zehn. Er war mächtiger, schien ein gewisses Maß an eigenem Bewusstsein zu haben und war vor allem nicht nur da, um seinen Träger in einen Power Ranger zu verwandeln.  
„Und wie lange macht er das“ fragte Tyler dann langsam.  
„Bis heute Abend“ seufzte Tony:  
„Alles hat Konsequenzen, immer. Wenn wir einen Alien besiegen, dann hat das genauso eine Folge, wie das Töten eines Mafiosi. Und diesmal kam die Strafe sofort, aber ich habe auch nicht vor den Energem noch einmal für so etwas zu benutzen. Und es ist okay für mich, sonst hätte ich vielleicht versucht eine Türklinke irgendwo abzureißen, oder ähnliches als Geschoss zu benutzen.“  
„Es wäre sehr praktisch, wenn wir das alle könnten, also dieses wirklich starke Werfen. Ich meine, der Energem ist nicht wirklich spitz, er ist allein von deiner Wurfkraft in den Schädel eingedrungen“ überlegte Chase ernsthaft:  
„Aber ich wette, das ist nicht so einfach zu lernen.“  
„Ihr würdet Jahre dafür brauchen“ wehrte die junge Frau ab und bekam einen sanften Kuss, auf die Stirn, von ihrem Lieblingsprinzen:  
„Aber zumindest kann ich jetzt wieder unbeschwert trainieren, und auch unterrichten. Und das Schwarz war eigentlich auch unsinnig, wirklich ärgerlich, wenn ich gewusst hätte das sie mich am Rathaus empfangen... und das der Boss dafür auch extra aus seinem Loch gekrochen kam. Aber er war wohl wirklich darauf aus, dass ich ihm alles überschreibe und im Rathaus hätte er auch gleich einen beglaubigten Zeugen dafür gehabt.“  
„Der Onkel von Stephen war ziemlich nett, also für einen Paten“ überlegte Riley ernsthaft.  
„Untereinander ist man auch nett“ schob sich Tony noch ein paar Pommes nach:  
„Solange zumindest man keinen Streit hat und sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten anderer einmischt. Und es gibt nur sehr wenig, wo die ganzen Paten zusammen arbeiten. Amber Beach ist... ein neutraler Ort geworden, man trifft sich hier gerne mal um was zu besprechen. Oder etwas gemeinsam zu erledigen, wenn es alle betrifft oder die Bedrohung eines einzelnen Folgen für alle haben könnte. So wie in diesem Fall. Wäre ich gestorben, hätte es sich einen Krieg unter etlichen Clans und Mafiabanden gegeben.“  
„Du hast Amber Beach zu diesem neutralen Ort gemacht“ stellte Kendall klug fest.  
„Es gibt Bedingungen, unter anderem das Amber Beach clean bleibt. Fünfzig Kilometer von hier werden schon wieder Drogen an der High School verkauft, aber das ist nicht mehr mein Problem. Und eigentlich muss ich mir ab Heute auch überhaupt keine Gedanken mehr dazu machen, es ist vorbei und ich muss nur noch derweil bei meinen Leuten anrufen, ob alles okay ist.“  
„Also feiern wir auch heute, dass du ein wenig freier geworden bist“ schmunzelte Shelby, Tony nickte zustimmend:  
„Und das du jetzt gerade etwas schwach bist, dass packst du auch. Du bist ja sonst sehr stark, dann passen wir eben solange auf dich auf bis es dir wieder besser geht. Der Energem hat ja auch wirklich irgendwie recht.“  
„Dummerweise müssen wir jetzt etwas umplanen“ überlegte Phillip ernsthaft und zog Tony einfach auf seinen Schoß, wo sie sich eng an ihn kuschelte und nebenbei noch etwas von ihrem Steak aß:  
„Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, dass wir jetzt zum Vergnügungspier fahren, aber ich will Tony jetzt auch nicht noch zusätzlich anstrengen.“  
„Wir wollten doch sowieso demnächst zum Vergnügungspark fahren, und den Pier habe ich schon oft mit Emma besucht...“ ihr Handy klingelte und sie ging ran, es war Emma:  
„Ja, Stephen hat dich angerufen... bleibt doch noch auf Hawaii bis das Haus fertig ist. Phillip hat jetzt auch schon ein Zimmer für dich mit eingeplant, ja, sogar mit eigenem Bad“ natürlich wusste Tony schon genau wie das zukünftige, gemeinsame Heim aussehen würde:  
„Und ja, es geht mir gut. Nichts ist passiert. Und ich konnte auch meinen Namen ändern, alles ist gut gelaufen, wir sind gerade in einem Steak-Restaurant und danach... ich weiß gar nicht was wir machen wollen, auf jeden Fall wartet noch eine große Zitronensahnetorte auf mich. Lass uns heute Abend noch mal telefonieren... ja, ich vermisse dich auch.“  
Sie legte auf und steckte ihr Handy wieder weg.  
„Lasst uns später picknicken“ schlug Chase in diesem Moment vor:  
„Wir holen die Torte aus dem Stützpunkt, und was zu trinken, und setzten uns damit irgendwo ins Gras. Etwas anderes wüsste ich jetzt auch nicht, und sobald wir wieder einmal etwas Luft haben, gehen wir alle in den Vergnügungspark. Das wird dann auch sehr lustig, besonders dann, wenn Phillip zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf eine Achterbahn muss.“  
„Wieso zum ersten Mal“ der Prinz von Zandar grinste frech:  
„Ich glaube da unterschätzt du mich ein wenig und du solltest auch unbedingt mal den Vergnügungspark von Zandar googlen.“

„Ein Handstand ist für mich immer mit Schmerzen verbunden“ erzählte Tony, als sie ein paar Stunden später, neben ihrer Torte, auf einer Decke saß:  
„Ich war einfach sehr jung, als mir die Arme mehrfach gebrochen wurden. Ich kann es, natürlich, ich musste es lernen, aber ich mache es sehr ungern. Und so wie du da rum hüpfst, das werde ich nie können.“ Tyler zeigte ihr gerade, dass er auf den Händen nicht nur laufen konnte und einiges davon sah auch sehr lustig aus.  
„Heute machst du sowieso nichts davon, nicht einmal ansatzweise. Du sitzt hier und isst deine Torte, ruhst dich aus“ bestimmte Phillip ernst und wurde daraufhin sehr neugierig, von seiner Freundin, angesehen:  
„Ich werde auch keinen Handstand machen“ sie spitzte die Lippen:  
„Nein!“  
„Wieso nicht“ wollte Kendall neugierig wissen, sie untersuchte gerade den mitgebrachten Ball und warf ihn dann, mit all ihrer Kraft, Chase entgegen. Und der fing ihn natürlich sofort auf, warf ihn weiter rüber zu Riley, der dann schon etwas mehr Mühe hatte.  
„Ich trage einen meiner Anzüge“ wehrte der Prinz, ein wenig eitel, ab, woraufhin ihn besonders Tony sehr herausfordernd ansah:  
„Ich kann es nicht, verdammt!“  
„Das ist ein arges Problem“ stellte sie sofort fest und die anderen nickten zustimmend, besonders aber Tyler:  
„Aber es ist ja schnell zu lernen, Tyler kann es dir beibringen. Zieh die Jacke aus, damit sie nicht dreckig wird.“  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder“ ächzte Phillip entsetzt, aber er hatte eindeutig keine Wahl, besonders nicht mehr als Tony ihn mit ihrem Welpenblick ansah. Wäre Trainingszeit, hätte sie es ihm befohlen, aber in dem Fall war es mehr ein betteln darum. Da wurde er natürlich sofort schwach und zog seufzend seine Anzugjacke aus.  
„Hier ist es weich, du wirst dir also auch nicht wehtun“ nickte Tony sanft und nahm die Jacke an sich, warf einen ernsten Blick auf das Etikett. Sie wusste, Phillip hatte ein paar maßgeschneiderte Anzüge und einige von dem besten Ausstatter in Zandar. Und dieser durfte eindeutig auch nur mit der Hand gewaschen werden.  
„Was war das für ein Blick“ fragte Kendall neugierig und leise.  
„Ich habe beschlossen mich zukünftig um seine Wäsche zu kümmern, solange zumindest, bis wir eine Haushälterin im Haus haben“ murmelte sie leise und mit einer gewissen Selbstverständlichkeit, wie es Kendall schon etwas überraschte:  
„Den hier werde ich wohl im Bad schrubben müssen. Aber das gibt auch Kraft in den Armen.“  
Sie legte die Jacke zur Seite und beobachtete dann wie Tyler und Chase die Beine des Prinzen packten und ihm so auf die Hände halfen.  
Sofort hatte Tony ihr Handy gezückt und machte ein Foto davon, gleichzeitig mit Shelby, die das wohl auch als besonderen Moment in Erinnerung behalten wollte.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so ein schönes Foto geworden ist“ schnappte Phillip nach Luft, die Jungs ließen ihn vorsichtig los und schon fiel er um und stöhnte leise auf.  
„Das müssen wir definitiv noch üben“ grinste Tony amüsiert, krabbelte dann zu ihrem geliebten Prinzen und gab ihm von oben herab einen sanften Kuss:  
„Ich liebe dich. Und wie du heute Morgen dem Kerl den Kiefer gebrochen hast, das war sehr beeindruckend.“  
„Habe ich von dir gelernt“ lächelte er versöhnt:  
„Und als er sagte, dass er dich schon damals, als du ein kleines Kind warst, hätte töten sollen... das...“  
„Ich weiß“ sie rieb ihre Nase kurz an seiner und setzte sich dann wieder hin:  
„Los, das ist doch keine große Sache, und wenn du das beherrschst, kann ich dir zeigen wie man sich nach einem Angriff, mit den Händen, abfängt und so auch gleich zum nächsten Tritt übergehen kann.“  
„Ich glaube das will ich dann auch gleich mit lernen“ bestimmte Chase sofort:  
„Also los, Prinzessin, zurück auf die Hände und diesmal fällst du ganz sicher nicht um.“


	18. Chapter 18

„Hier, ich habe etwas für euch“ Tony brachte eine große Kiste in das Labor runter, gefolgt von Phillip, der eindeutig nicht glücklich aussah. Die beiden Gebäude standen mittlerweile, aber waren noch nicht bezugs- und betriebsfähig, langsam dauerte es nicht mehr nur ihm zu lange.  
Und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass er nicht immer vor Freude strahlte wenn er von der Baustelle kam.  
„Ich bin ja immer für Geschenke“ erklärte Riley misstrauisch, sie hatten sich gerade ihre Trainingsklamotten angezogen:  
„Aber wenn du uns das so kurz vor dem Training bringst... ich weiß nicht.“  
„Es ist natürlich etwas, um euch noch mehr zu quälen“ grinste die junge Frau breit und stellte die Kiste auf dem Esstisch ab, öffnete sie und holte ein Gewicht zum umbinden hervor:  
„Das sind fünf Kilo, für jeden von euch gibt es vier, zwei für die Handgelenke und zwei für die Knöchel. Ihr werdet das von nun an bei jedem Training tragen.“  
„Auch beim Laufen“ fragte Shelby besorgt.  
„Ja, aber dann lassen wir die Melonen weg. Wenn es dann Kürbisse gibt, werdet ihr einen zusätzlich zu den Gewichten tragen. Ich erwarte natürlich, dass ihr jetzt auch schneller seid wo ihr die Arme frei habt, und das ihr nicht mehr so schnell schlapp macht. Ich muss aber zudem sagen, dass ihr euch in letzter Zeit gemacht habt. Ihr seid nur noch halbe Waschlappen, keine ganzen mehr.“  
„Besonders aber Phillip ist schon länger kaum noch Waschlappen“ stellte Chase grisnend fest.  
„Weil ich mit ihm zusätzlich noch trainiere, oder ihm extra Aufgaben gebe. Er war der Schlechteste von euch allein, dass musste er aufholen und mittlerweile schraube ich da auch etwas zurück.“  
„Trotzdem werde ich auch Tony weiterhin beim Laufen tragen, selbst mit den Gewichten“ bestimmte der Prinz von Zandar ernst:  
„Und eigentlich wollte ich auch diese Kiste runter tragen, aber sie hat mich mal wieder nicht gelassen.“ Er zeigte sich derweil in seiner Aufgabe als ihr Partner verletzt, wenn sie ihn etwas nicht tragen ließ, sie ihm nicht erlaubte ihr neuestes Kleid zu bezahlen. Aber im Grunde wusste er auch, dass er sie gerne beschützen durfte... dann zum Beispiel, wenn sie sich nicht mit Tritten und Schlägen gegen etwas wehren konnte.  
„Du willst sie zusätzlich zu den Gewichten noch tragen“ staunte Tyler und wurde dann von den Beiden so neugierig angesehen, als hätte er nach etwas ganz normalen gefragt:  
„Ich nehme weiterhin die Wassermelone noch mit. Ist mir scheiß egal, wenn ich dann schwitzend und keuchend im Sand liege, nach dem dritten mal ist das dann auch nicht mehr so.“  
„Es ist eure Entscheidung, was ihr mitschleppt, wenn wir laufen gehen“ nickte Tony:  
„Einer von euch könnte ja Kendall tragen, Chase würde ich das irgendwann einmal empfehlen.“  
„Lasst mich da raus“ wehrte die ehemalige Zoodirektor sofort ab:  
„Aber da ich gerade eure Aufmerksamkeit habe... ich habe den Prototyp eines neuen Kommunikators fertig. Nicht viel anders als früher, nur kleiner und ihr könnt selbst Aliensignaturen orten. Beziehungsweise, er meldet sie euch, sobald er eine hat und er auch angeschaltet war. Erstmal gibt es nur einen für euch, und einen für mich. Ich will auch sehen, wo ich noch was verbessern kann.“  
„Das bedeutet, wir werden jetzt selbst benachrichtigt und dann zeigt er uns auch an wo der Alien ist“ staunte Riley sofort.  
„Ja... ihr seid so oft weg, zum Training oder weiß nicht wo... und ich bekomme den Alarm auch mit, aber ich muss euch dann nicht mehr zwingend kontaktieren.“  
Tony bekam den Kommunikator hingehalten, wehrte aber entschieden ab.  
„Du bist mittlerweile unsere Anführerin“ meldete sich daraufhin Chase sofort:  
„Und das weißt du. Du solltest den tragen, damit du unsere Einsätze auch besser organisieren kannst.“  
„Auch wenn ich mich geehrt fühle, ich will das Ding nicht. Behalte du es, Tyler. Es wird sicher auch mal Zeiten geben, in denen ich nicht mit euch kommen kann und eigentlich bin ich ja auch nur eurer Anführer, weil ich als Einziger einen Energem habe.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr. Du bist die Anführerin, weil du ins bisher immer zum Erfolg geführt hast, und weil du uns stärker machst... und die Stärkste bist. Selbst dann, wenn du nicht morphst. Irgendwann wird der Energem auch der Meinung sein, dass du morphen solltest, aber selbst wenn nicht... du bist der beste Ranger von uns allen zehn.“  
Sie nickten alle ernst und durften dann beobachten wie Tony langsam aber sicher knallrot wurde, sich dann verlegen hinter Phillip versteckte.  
Der Prinz wollte auch gerade etwas dazu sagen, da hörten sie wie jemand von Außen den Zugang öffnete. Sofort hielten sie alle den Atem an, Tony kam lautlos wieder vor und man sah ihre Ohren leicht zucken. Dann bedeutete sie Tyler und Chase sich neben dem Eingang zur Höhle zu positionieren, Kendall schickte sie in Kodas ehemaliges Zimmer.  
Der Zugang wurde wieder geschlossen, dann kamen Schritte die Treppe runter und im nächsten Moment stürzten sie sich alle auf denjenigen, der sie da so unerwartet besuchte. Schnell hatte Tony ihn fixiert, er lag am Boden und sie bemerkte als erstes leicht gelocktes, schwarzes und kurzes Haar, sie saß auf Metall und schwarzem Leder, die Haut wirkte gebräunt.  
„Ivan“ quietschte Shelby plötzlich auf und alle erstarrten, nur Tony nicht, sie kannte ihn nur aus ihrer Vision, durch den Energem, und einigen Videos.  
Sie wusste das er der goldene Ranger war, und das er eigentlich ins Mittelalter gehörte und dort auch lebte.  
„Ivan“ staunten die Jungs und Kendall kam wieder vor.  
„Zu euren Diensten“ quetschte der junge Mann hervor:  
„Ihr habt eure Art Freunde zu begrüßen geändert.“  
„Wie kommst du hierher“ wollte Phillip sofort wissen, während Tony dem angeblichen Ranger an den Ohren zupfte, aber sie fixierte ihn auch nicht mehr so stark, saß eigentlich nur noch auf ihm.  
„Vielleicht ist er es gar nicht. Habt ihr nicht gesagt, er wäre im Mittelalter“ fragte sie neugierig.  
„Eigentlich schon“ nickte Tyler.  
„Keeper hat mich zurück gebracht, er hat mich zum Waldrand gebracht und ich musste hierher laufen“ brachte Ivan hervor:  
„Er kam zu mir, man sah ihm an das ihn die Reise anstrengte. Er fragte ob ich mit zurück in diese Zeit kommen wollte, und bleiben. Meine Frau ist alt geworden, meine Kinder erwachsen, ich war immer noch jung... es war die beste Wahl. Er kann noch nicht herkommen, er kann uns unsere Energem nicht geben und er sagte, er wolle uns nicht trennen, weil wir noch gebraucht werden. Würde die Lady bitte von mir herunter gehen.“  
„Ich weiß noch nicht, du könntest auch ein Alien sein, der den richtigen Ivan ausgequetscht hat und dann seine Haut überzog“ überlegte Tony und nahm dann den Energem vom Hals:  
„Hier, wenn du nicht Ivan bist, dann pulverisiert er dich.“  
Sie hielt ihm den Energem hin, er musste ihn selbstständig nehmen und das tat er dann auch, sah natürlich dabei nicht das er bluffte.  
„Keeper sagte das es einen weißen Energem gibt, und das er mächtig sei. Der Feind aber einen weiteren Gegner dringend bräuchte.“  
„Dieser Keeper scheint weder von mir, noch von unserem Training, überzeugt zu sein“ Tony nahm ihm den Energem wieder ab und kletterte dann von Ivan runter:  
„Er ist wohl der Echte, aber ich schmolle jetzt und ich vertraue ihm auch noch nicht ganz.“  
Die anderen halfen Ivan auf die Füße und dann gab es erstmal eine Gruppenumarmung für den alten Freund, selbst Kendall machte da mit und Tony sah nur mit verschränkten Armen zu.  
„Ich scanne ihn lieber noch mal“ verkündete die zukünftige Cafebetreiberin dann und holte ihr Gerät dafür:  
„Ich kann zumindest feststellen, ob er mit dem goldenen Energem weiterhin verbunden ist.“  
Tony beobachtete das alles sehr misstrauisch, und tatsächlich ein wenig schmollend, irgendwann setzte sie sich dann auch auf das Sofa und spießte Phillip von Hinten förmlich, mit Blicken, auf.  
Und er spürte das natürlich.  
„Ivan, ich möchte dir Tony vorstellen“ verkündete er dann und führte den Ritter von Zandar zu ihr hin:  
„Sie ist der weiße Ranger...“  
„Und eine sehr starke Frau, wie ich gerade erfahren durfte“ nickte Ivan ernst und kniete sich vor ihr hin, nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf:  
„Es ist mir eine Freude Euch kennenzulernen Lady Tony.“  
„Und sie ist meine Freundin“ fügte Phillip, ein wenig eifersüchtig, hinzu.  
„Tatsächlich“ Ivan stand wieder auf:  
„Sie scheint mir nicht vom adligen Blut zu sein.“  
„Das kommt davon, wenn man direkt aus dem Mittelalter hierher geholt wurde“ kam es sofort von Riley, der nachschaute wie sie Ivan noch bequem unter bekamen:  
„Wenn man sich liebt, ist das vollkommen egal.“  
„Jetzt schmolle ich noch mehr“ verkündete Tony, woraufhin Phillip sie packte, hochhob und ihr einen sanften Kuss gab.  
„Nicht schmollen, wir wollten doch noch trainieren und das sollten wir jetzt auch tun“ schmunzelte er und natürlich wurde sie sofort butterweich.  
„Eigentlich habe ich ja gedacht, dass ihr jetzt erstmal seine Ankunft feiern wollt“ überlegte sie dann und wurde von ihrem Lieblingsprinzen wieder abgesetzt.  
„Das machen wir spätestens heute Abend“ Chase nahm sich von den Gewichten und legte sie an:  
„Schon Morgen kann der nächste Alien kommen, und darauf sollten wir vorbereitet sein.“  
„Außerdem kannst du Ivan gleich so zeigen, was hier Sache ist“ bestimmte Tyler ernst und nahm sich ebenfalls vier Gewichte.  
„Ihr könnt ihm ja zeigen, was ihr schon gelernt habt“ grinste Tony fröhlich und half dann Phillip seine Gewichte anzulegen:  
„Laufen gehen wir heute nicht mehr, aber wir können hier trainieren und Kendall bestellt uns gleich Pizza.“  
„Ich freue mich schon sehr auf die Pizza“ bestimmte Ivan und legte erstmal einen Teil seiner Rüstung ab, woraufhin Tyler ihm ein T-Shirt brachte:  
„Meine Frau war einst nicht so begeistert über diese kulinarische Innovation und glaubte sogar, ein böser Geist habe mich erfasst als ich ihr eine selbstgemachte Pizza vorsetzte.“  
Er zog das Shirt über und Tony forderte von den Rangers sich warm zu machen.  
„Dehnt euch“ nickte sie Phillip und Chase zu:  
„Und jeder der jammert, bekommt nur Brokkoli-Pizza.“  
Sofort wurden ihr lachend und angeekelt die Zungen raus gestreckt, Ivan beschloss sich auf das Sofa zu setzen.  
„Shelby, ich zeige dir heute den zweiten Teil des Sprunges“ verkündete Tony dann, als alle aufgewärmt waren:  
„Phillip gegen Riley, Chase gegen Tyler. Wir brauchen die Stange.“  
„Zeig doch Ivan mal den Sprung“ schlug Shelby vor:  
„Am Ende will er auch von dir trainiert werden.“  
„Er sollte es wollen, denn wer nicht mit im Training ist, kommt nicht mit zu den Aliens raus. Er kann dann maximal hier sitzen und auf Kendall aufpassen. Ich schmolle übrigens auch immer noch, dass dieser Keeper mir, und uns allen, scheinbar nichts zutraut.“  
Sie nahm zwei Schritte Anlauf und führte den Sprung, gegen die Stange, noch einmal vor, woraufhin Ivan sich doch überrascht zeigte.  
Zumindest hob er sehr erstaunt seine Augenbrauen an.  
„Du übst Heute das Treffen der Stange“ forderte sie von Shelby und half ihr dann beim ersten mal, danach ließ sie den ehemals pinken Ranger alleine mit der Übung, trat an Ivan ran.  
„Du willst mir doch irgendwas sagen“ schmunzelte sie und sah ihn dabei herausfordernd an.  
„Ich möchte mir nicht den Zorn der anderen heraufbeschwören. Aber vielleicht nehmt Ihr euch ein wenig zu viel heraus, Mylady.“  
„Ich nehme mir genügend heraus, um dafür zu sorgen das du frei sprechen kannst. Aber denke daran, du bist gerade mal zwanzig Minuten hier und du hast sehr viel nicht miterlebt. Greif mich an.“  
„Nein. Ich greife keine kleinen, trotzigen Mädchen an.“  
Das hatten alle Ranger gehört, sahen auf und unterbrachen kurz ihr Training.  
Tony ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zeigte dann auf das Schwert, welches Ivan mitgebracht hatte.  
„Greif mich damit an“ forderte sie:  
„Wir machen einen Deal. Wenn du mich auch nur ansatzweise damit verletzen kannst, ziehe ich mich zurück. Wenn ich dich aber im Kampf besiege, dann wirst du mich ans Anführerin der Power Rangers anerkennen und dich dem Training anschließen. Von heute an bedingungslos auf mich hören, so wie die anderen es schon seit einiger Zeit machen.“  
Sie wusste, sie konnte sich dem goldenen Ranger nur beweisen, wenn sie es im Kampf tat. Und sobald sie ihn ebenfalls unter „ihrer Fuchtel“ hatte, konnte er auch mit der Zeit sehen wie gut dies war und was für Erfolge sie damit einfuhren.  
„Ich greife immer noch keine kleinen Mädchen an“ war seine Antwort.  
„Greif sie an“ forderte Phillip:  
„Du willst nicht das sie wütend wird.“  
„Ich glaube fast, Ihr wollt nicht das sie wütend wird, weil sie sonst mit ihrem Pantoffel kommt. Ihr enttäuscht mich, eure Hoheit.“  
„Wieso war der noch mal gekommen“ fragte Tony neugierig und wandte sich Shelby zu, um ihre Haltung kurz zu korrigieren:  
„Am Ende ist der doch ein Alien mit der Haut des Ritters.“  
„Ich habe ihn gescannt, er ist echt“ kam von Kendall:  
„Aber er hat wahrscheinlich auch jetzt wieder gut zwanzig Jahre im Mittelalter verbracht. Da verbringen die Frauen ja ihre Zeit mit sticken und nähen.“  
„Ivan, was ist los mit dir“ schnaufte Shelby:  
„Erinnere dich doch mal an früher. Du wirst es schwer haben, wenn du Tony nicht akzeptieren kannst.“  
„Wenn du sie nicht als unsere Anführerin akzeptieren kannst“ nickte Tyler ernst:  
„Und dann hat es auch keinen Sinn gehabt, dich von Keeper hierher bringen zu lassen. Da hätte er lieber Koda geholt.“  
„Koda hat abgelehnt“ erzählte Ivan:  
„Und Keeper hat ihn von seinem Energem getrennt. Koda hat ihn darum gebeten. Er will nur euch nicht trennen, und mich, weil hier wohl auch zukünftig noch Rangers gebraucht werden.“  
„Das dachten wir uns schon, als der weiße Energem hier auftauchte“ bestimmte Phillip:  
„Du hast die Wahl, entweder machst du mit oder du kannst hier Kendall Gesellschaft leisten... da hättest du aber auch gleich wegbleiben können.“  
„Ihr sagt das so, als wäre ich vollkommen nutzlos“ kam es vom Computer her.  
„Du nicht, er aber macht sich gerade nutzlos“ bestimmte Tony und hielt dann plötzlich inne, fuhr dann im nächsten Moment herum und wehrte das Schwert mit einem gezielten Schlag ab:  
„Von Hinten, hat man das vor achthundert Jahren so gemacht?“  
„Nein, aber ein Monster wird es sicherlich so tun“ grinste Ivan böse und wollte sie erneut mit dem Schwert treffen, aber auch diesen Schlag konnte sie mit Leichtigkeit abwehren:  
„Ihr seid schnell, aber seid Ihr auch stark?“  
„Stärker als du glaubst, Pseudo-Ritter.“  
„Na wartet“ er griff nun richtig, und schnell an, so als würde sie ebenfalls ein Schwert in der Hand halten. Aber sie blockte jeden seiner Hiebe und Schläge ab, ging dabei ein paar Schritte zurück und als sie an der Wand angelangt war, packte sie plötzlich die Klinge mit der bloßen Hand, stieß sich ab und sprang mit dem Schwert über Ivan rüber, bohrte ihm dann von Hinten die Spitze in den Rücken.  
Natürlich nur so, dass er es spürte, aber es ihm nicht weh tat.  
„Ich glaube das Schwert lassen wir zukünftig weg. Wer es sich so leicht abnehmen lässt, sollte es gar nicht erst mit zum Kampf mitbringen. Greif mich ohne das Ding an, ich will sehen was du kannst. Und dann sehen wir auch, worin ich dich trainiere... warte kurz. Ich will mir deine Beine ansehen. Eventuell kann ich dich zu Phillip und Chase stecken...“

„Ich werde mich Morgen nicht bewegen können“ murmelte Ivan, eine Stunde später, erschöpft über seine Lieblingspizza.  
Und er hatte noch nicht ein Stück davon gegessen.  
„Das wird nicht bis Morgen dauern“ bestimmte Tyler kauend und alle anderen nickten zustimmend, während Tony sich von Phillip ein wenig füttern ließ:  
„Ich hoffe du hast jetzt verstanden, dass Tony das beste ist was uns je passieren konnte. Sie macht uns zu besseren Rangers, und das ohne das wir morphen können. Sie ist ja selbst auch noch nicht gemorpht, und wir haben bisher alle Aliens besiegen können, die uns geschickt wurden.“  
„Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein so kleines Mädchen...“  
„Ich bin nur Meisterin im Karate und im Kickboxen... apropos... ich wollte nächsten Monat die Trainerlizenz im Kickboxen machen“ sie seufzte leise auf:  
„Ich hoffe das geht noch.“  
„Bringt es dir denn was“ wollte Shelby besorgt wissen.  
„Jein, aber mittlerweile überlege ich doch vielleicht irgendwann mal eine eigene Trainingshalle, oder ein Dojo, zu eröffnen. Man sollte sich für so ein langes Leben jede Möglichkeit offen halten. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass ich nächsten Monat mehrere Prüfungen ablegen müsste und dann kann ich nicht mit zu Aliens... sollten gerade dann welche auftauchen. Und ich muss ein paar mal alleine trainieren. Ich bin deswegen auch fast schon froh, dass dieser Pseudo-Ritter hier heute angekommen ist. Egal was er kann, er kann euch zumindest etwas beistehen.“  
„Ich glaube ich mag es nicht so genannt zu werden“ nuschelte Ivan in ein Stück Pizza hinein.  
„Wir werden von ihr oft als Luschentruppe bezeichnet“ lachte Riley:  
„Daran gewöhnst du dich schnell. Selbst Phillip ist oft der Loser der Nation, dabei trainiert er doppelt so hart wie wir.“  
„Weil ich eben einiges mehr nachzuholen habe“ nickte der Prinz von Zandar ernst und fütterte Tony mit noch einem kleinen Stück Pizza:  
„Und weil ich dich vielleicht doch irgendwann beschützen möchte.“  
„Da musst du aber noch viel härter trainieren“ schmunzelte die junge Frau und küsste ihren Prinzen sanft:  
„Und vielleicht, in zwanzig oder dreißig Jahren, lasse ich es dann auch zu.“


	19. Chapter 19

Ivan wurde von schnellen, dumpfen Schlägen geweckt.  
Schritte, Schläge, irgendwas stimmte da doch nicht, wurden sie vielleicht angegriffen?  
Am Abend hatte er sich zwischen Riley, Tyler und Chase gelegt, letzterer schnarchte ihm zeitweise ins Ohr... aber der Ritter von Zandar musste zugeben, er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Es fühlte sich wie eine Rückkehr nach Hause an, selbst nach den fast zwanzig Jahren, die er mit seiner Frau und seinen Kindern verbrachte.  
Wie oft hatte er in stillen Nächten an seine Freunde gedacht, die Familie die er in der Zukunft zurückließ um in der Vergangenheit seine Pflicht zu erfüllen.  
Mühsam richtete er sich etwas auf und entdeckte unter den Tischen hindurch, vier Füße die sich schnell über den Boden bewegten.  
Von Tyler wusste Ivan, dass Tony manchmal früh Morgens trainierte, aber diesmal war sie nicht alleine. Ihre Füße sprangen vom Boden ab, ein dumpfer Schlag, dann landete der Prinz von Zandar auf dem harten Steinboden. Er trainierte mit ihr, schwitzte stark und musste sich dann auch schon gleich gegen ihren Angriff wehren.  
Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit aufzustehen, ein Monster würde dies auch nicht tun und damit trainierte sie ihn genau richtig so. Aber andererseits war es auch unfair, Ivan stand auf und richtete seine Schlafkleidung kurz, beobachtete wie der Prinz aufsprang und seine Freundin treten wollte. Sie wich aus, packte sein Bein und zeigte ihm was passierte, wenn er sich ungeschützt ließ, er drehte sich in der Luft und knallte mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf den harten Steinboden, dann fixierte sie ihn sehr unangenehm dort und sah dann zu Ivan hoch.  
„Ihr seid sehr unfair, Lady Tony“ stellte er fest und stieg über den schnarchenden Riley rüber:  
„Prinz Phillip wird irgendwann besser als wir alle zusammen sein.“  
„Würdest du nicht wollen, dass der Mensch den du liebst besser ist als alle anderen? Nur damit er auch ja immer unverletzt und gesund vom Kampf zurückkehrt? Außerdem brauche ich auch irgendwann sicher einmal einen Stellvertreter.“  
„Auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht will“ presste Phillip hervor und spuckte dann etwas Blut aus, woraufhin Tony ihn losließ und Taschentücher holen ging:  
„Aber die Diskussion hatten wir schon mal, keiner der anderen will sie vertreten. Selbst Tyler nicht.“  
„Ihr habt mich nicht gefragt“ bot Ivan sich an, woraufhin Tony neugierig ihre Augenbrauen hob.  
„Lass mich darüber nachdenken. Du warst gestern nicht sonderlich freundlich, und du könntest immer noch ein Alien sein, der nur wie Ivan aussieht“ bestimmte sie dann und fing an ihren Lieblingsprinzen zu verarzten:  
„Zum Glück diesmal nicht gebrochen.“  
„Ich habe doch auch gleich diesen Termin im Rathaus, zusammen mit Kendall. Wäre schlecht wenn dann etwas gebrochen wäre“ nuschelte Phillip unter den Taschentüchern hervor, woraufhin Ivan etwas Wasser holte um damit ebenfalls zu helfen:  
„Wegen dem Gewerbe.“  
„Gut das ich deine Anzüge alle gewaschen habe“ gluckste Tony:  
„Selbst die schrecklichen, die mit der Hand gewaschen werden müssen.“  
„Du hättest sie auch zum Waschsalon bringen können“ seufzte Phillip:  
„Aber so sind sie wenigstens da, wenn ich sie brauche. Au.“  
„Hat das weh getan“ Tony tastete die Nase kurz ab:  
„Es ist wirklich nichts gebrochen, aber vielleicht eine kleine Wunde. Das wird aber nicht mehr bluten, wenn du zum Termin musst. Ivan, wecke die anderen, wir frühstücken und dann geht es zum Strand, laufen.“  
Er nickte zustimmend und machte sich dann daran die Jungs zu wecken, bei Shelby und Kendall rief er nur in die Zimmer rein, bis sie sich meldeten.  
Inzwischen blutete die Nase des Prinzen auch nicht mehr, er ging duschen und Tony deckte schon mal den Tisch. Dann gab sie Tyler, der als erstes angezogen war, Geld für Brötchen.  
Phillip kam geduscht und angezogen aus dem Bad, Riley, Chase und Ivan quetschten sich daraufhin hinein und als sie wieder in das Labor kamen, war der Prinz verschwunden. Kendall und Shelby gingen duschen, Tony saß mit ihrem Handy am Esstisch und schien sich darauf etwas anzusehen.  
„Ihr scheint nicht arm zu sein“ stellte er fest und setzte sich auf das Sofa.  
„Mmh“ brummte sie nur:  
„Hast du geglaubt ich will an Phillips Geld?“  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Er darf mir so gut wie gar nichts bezahlen, das letzte mal hat er an meinem Geburtstag Geld für mich ausgegeben.“  
„Für das Geschenk?“  
„Ja, unter anderem. Und für das Restaurant, wir waren ja auch essen. Es war ein sehr aufregender Tag“ sie lächelte verschmitzt, woraufhin Riley verkündete das Tony meist sehr unangenehme Dinge als aufregend empfand.  
„Monster zum Beispiel“ erzählte er:  
„Die ersten hat sie mit uns zusammen besiegt, da war sie noch gar kein Ranger und wusste auch teilweise nicht mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Und die einzige Reaktion war: Das war sehr aufregend.“  
„Wenn man keine Angst hat, wird man unvorsichtig“ überlegte Ivan ernsthaft.  
„Wenn ich Angst vor den Aliens hätte, dann könnte ich hier auch niemanden ordentlich trainieren. Und dann hätten wir auch beim eigentlichen Kampf ein Problem, denn ich muss schnell die Schwachstellen des Feindes herausfinden und dann den Angriff organisieren.“  
„Wovor habt Ihr Angst“ wollte Ivan sehr neugierig wissen.  
„Mmh“ Tony widmete sich wieder ihrem Handy, als Shelby und Kendall dann aus dem Bad kamen, da ging sie selbst hinein und Phillip kehrte mit Tyler und den Brötchen zurück. Anscheinend ging es jeden Morgen im Stützpunkt zu wie in einem Taubenschlag und Tony war zudem nicht bereit Ivans Neugier über sie zu befriedigen.  
„Was habt Ihr Lady Tony zum Geburtstag geschenkt, eure Hoheit“ fragte Ivan den Prinzen neugierig.  
„Wieso willst du das wissen?“  
„Ich möchte sie kennenlernen, denn wie es aussieht geht nichts an ihr vorbei. Sie ist unsere Anführerin, sie trainiert uns und führt die Kämpfe an. Also muss ich erfahren womit ich es zu tun habe.“  
„Ich habe ihre Namensänderung bezahlt, von Andrea Therese Parker in Tony Grace Parker. Ganz einfach.“  
„Das ist sehr... interessant“ staunte Ivan und Tony kam aus dem Bad, setzte sich an den Esstisch und alle kamen langsam dazu.  
„Wir gehen gleich laufen, aber ohne Phillip“ erklärte sie und holte sich ein Brötchen ran:  
„Er hat mit Kendall einen Termin. Deswegen wird Chase mich diesmal tragen, zusätzlich zu den Gewichten.“ Sie grinste breit und böse, als sie von dem ehemals schwarzen Ranger entsetzt angesehen wurde.  
„Ich bin das nicht gewöhnt“ ächzte dieser:  
„Und dann auch gleich mit den Gewichten!“  
Tonys Grinsen wurde immer breiter, dann gab sie ihrem Lieblingsprinzen einen kurzen Kuss.  
„Also gut, du musst mich nicht tragen“ schmunzelte sie dann:  
„Aber dafür eine Wassermelone. Ich hatte ja auch überlegt ob Ivan die Gewichte schon tragen kann, ich werde ihm auf jeden Fall welche bestellen, aber wahrscheinlich muss er erstmal so mitlaufen.“  
„Oder hinterher kriechen“ prophezeite Tyler dem ehemals goldenen Ranger:  
„Wir sind das ja schon fast gewöhnt, die Gewichte werden jetzt noch eine kleine Umstellung sein, aber du hast die letzten Jahre wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich etwas gemacht.“  
„Nur für die Turniere, und nur den Schwertkampf. Es gab keinen Krieg in Zandar, oder in den Nachbarländern.“  
„Na wunderbar, genau wie alle Rangers hat er sich auch auf die faule Haut gelegt. Aber statt nur fünf Jahre, waren es ganze zwanzig. Das wird viel Arbeit. Esst und dann geht es gleich ab zum Strand, und du Ivan legst das Brötchen gleich wieder zurück. Eine Banane, mehr nicht, sonst kotzt du.“

„Ein Monster, ein Monster“ kreischende Menschen kamen auf sie gelaufen, als sie gerade einmal zwei Kilometer hinter sich hatten und Ivan schon aus dem letzten Loch pfiff. Die Wassermelone hatte er schon nach einem Kilometer ins Meer geworfen und wurde dafür von dem weißen Ranger sehr ernst angesehen. Aber sie sagte nichts, noch nicht, er ahnte schon das die Ansprache spätestens dann kam wenn sie im Stützpunkt zurück waren.  
„Ich glaube da gibt es Arbeit für uns“ stellte Tony fest und die Rangers nahmen die Gewichte ab, banden sie sich um die Hüften, die Wassermelonen wurden in den Sand gelegt.  
Ivan hatte keine Gewichte angelegt, auch wenn die von Phillip frei gewesen wären, aber in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich gerade trotzdem blankes Entsetzen.  
Tyler holte den Kommunikator hervor und gerade in diesem Moment meldete er auch das ein Alien in der Nähe war.  
„Eindeutig sollte Kendall noch an der Zeitverzögerung arbeiten“ bestimmte Tony sachlich und band sich den Pferdeschwanz noch mal neu:  
„Laufen wir erstmal hin und sehen uns das an. Und dann schauen wir auch, ob unser Ritter hier überhaupt noch kämpfen kann.“  
„Sieht schlecht aus“ kommentierte Shelby den Zustand von Ivan, dann packte Chase ihn plötzlich und warf ihn sich einfach über die Schulter, trug den Ritter so mit sich den Strand entlang, zum Monster hin.  
„Zehn Vivix, aber er könnte mehr rufen“ stellte Tony sofort fest:  
„Riley, du kümmerst dich erstmal allein um sie, wenn es zu viele werden dann meldest du dich. Ich sehe keine Schwachstelle bei dem Alien... was macht er da...“ Sie sahen zu, wie das Monster seine Arme verlängerte und so ein parkendes Auto packte und herum schleuderte.  
„Ich habe eine wunderbare Idee“ freute sich Tony dann sofort:  
„Shelby, Tyler, ihr sorgt dafür, dass er euch mit den Armen verfolgt, lauft herum, macht das er sich die langen Dinger verknotet.“  
„Ich hoffe das funktioniert“ nickte der ehemals rote Ranger.  
„Wir greifen ihn inzwischen auch an, zur Not versucht ihr seine Hände zu packen und zu verknoten. Lasst euch was einfallen. Chase...“  
„Was machen wir mit Ivan?“  
Tony tippte ihn an, und wollte gerade etwas zu dessen Zustand sagen, da kam ein Stuhl vom Monster her angeflogen. Blitzschnell war sie in der Luft und schoss den Stuhl zurück zum Absender.  
Damit zog sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Feindes auf sich, der daraufhin auch gleich seine Vivix los schickte.  
„Riley, halt uns die Kohlköpfe vom Leib. Schmeiße Ivan irgendwohin“ forderte Tony Chase auf, der Ritter landete stöhnend im Sand und dann ging es auch schon dem Monster entgegen.  
Tyler und Shelby provozierten ihn so lange, bis der Alien ihnen tatsächlich die verlängerten Arme hinterher schickte, schnell sprangen sie im Sand herum, er konnte sie nicht packen und wurde dann auch noch von Tony und Chase angegriffen.  
„Sie morpht nicht“ nuschelte Ivan erschöpft, selbst Riley kam mit den Vivix alleine klar, erledigte sie teilweise nur mit einem Schlag oder Tritt.  
Das Monster schrie, als es merkte das es seine Arme nicht mehr nutzen konnte, daraufhin griffen Shelby und Tyler die Beine an, während Tony ihm einen harten Tritt in den Nacken verpasste, gleichzeitig mit Chase der ihm in das Gesicht trat.  
„Der Boss hat gesagt, ich besiege euch ganz leicht“ schrie der Alien:  
„Hilfe!“  
Und da passierte es, ein Strahl kam aus dem Himmel und vor den Augen von Ivan erschien ein weiteres Monster.  
Tony bemerkte es, konnte aber vom ersten Alien gerade nicht weg, schickte Shelby und Tyler hin. Da musste Ivan mithelfen, unbedingt, so schnell er konnte rappelte er sich auf und lief los, traf mit den Beiden gleichzeitig am Monster ein und sofort griffen sie an.  
„Der Kopf, Ivan“ rief Shelby ihm zu:  
„Greif mit Tyler den Kopf an, ich nehme seine Beine.“  
„Was ist hier los“ sprudelte es aus dem Alien heraus, Riley war mit den Vivix fertig, half Tony und Chase.  
„Dein Tod erwartet dich, Unhold“ schimpfte Ivan und schlug dem Alien mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht, woraufhin ihm Blut entgegen kam und im nächsten Moment stürzte das Monster zu Boden.  
„Ich töte ihn“ kam Tyler an und sprang auf die Brust des Aliens, verpasste ihm einen harten Schlag gegen den Hals, woraufhin sich der Feind unter ihren Füßen auflöste. Sofort sahen sie zu dem ersten Alien rüber, aber auch der lag schon im Sand und gerade verpasste ihm Tony gerade den tödlichen Schlag.  
„Das war hart gewesen“ seufzte sie dann auf und legte sich einfach in den Sand, sah dabei aber auch zu Ivan und zeigte ihm dann einen Daumen nach Oben:  
„War nicht perfekt aber hilfreich... und das ist das Wichtigste.“


	20. Chapter 20

„Ihr seht nicht gut aus, ihr seid auch recht früh zurück... ist etwas passiert“ Kendall und Phillip betraten den Stützpunkt und fanden als erstes Tony, auf dem Sofa sitzend. Sie hatte die Beine zum Schneidersitz angewinkelt und starrte, mit einem Stift in der Hand, auf einen Block.  
„Wir hatten einen Angriff“ meldete Shelby, sie saß vor einem der Computer, während die Jungs sich auf den Boden verteilt hatten, Ivan lag mit dem Kopf auf Rileys Beinen und schien zu schlafen:  
„Und es waren zwei Monster. Das erste hat einen zweiten zur Hilfe gerufen. Damit haben wir nicht gerechnet.“  
„Ihr habt sie besiegt, oder“ fragte Phillip besorgt und zog erstmal die Anzugjacke aus, er ahnte schon was er zu tun hatte, alles andere war gerade unwichtig.  
„Ja, aber nur mit viel Mühe“ seufzte Tyler:  
„Wir haben jetzt mehr oder weniger beschlossen, dass wir einen Zord brauchen.“  
„Ich suche nach einer passenden Genetik“ zeigte Shelby auf den Bildschirm vor ihr:  
„Ich habe schon eine ungefähre Vorstellung, brauche aber einen passenden Dinosaurier dafür. Ein Mammut wäre meine letzte Wahl, auch wenn natürlich die Stoßzähne besonders gut für den Kampf währen.“  
„Du willst einen mit größerer Masse“ fragte Kendall neugierig:  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Epirigenys?“  
„Dem Vorfahren der Flusspferde“ überlegte Shelby und sah sich ein Bild davon auf dem Computer an:  
„Hässlich, aber ja, das könnte funktionieren. Wir haben die DNA nicht zufällig da, oder?“  
„Nein, aber ich kann sie besorgen. Zum Glück gibt es sie nicht nur in Afrika, sondern sind auch sehr beliebt in den einschlägigen Zoos“ bestimmte die ehemalige Zoodirektorin:  
„Wenn ich sie heute bestelle, ist sie Morgen früh da. Die große Frage aber ist, lässt der weiße Energem es zu das man einen Zord an ihn bindet?“  
„Ja“ kam es vom Sofa her, wo Phillip gerade Tony hier und da packte, sie hochhob und sich, mit ihr auf dem Schoß, hinsetzte:  
„Auch wenn ich das nicht gerne habe, es wird Zeit das wir uns ein bisschen Unterstützung dazu holen. Diesmal hat der Alien nach Hilfe geschrien, und sie kam, das nächste Mal könnten sie gleich zu zweit, oder zu dritt, auftauchen. Und wenn wir dann im Notfall einen Zord rufen können...“  
„Der Energem lässt dich immer noch nicht morphen“ fragte Kendall besorgt, zeigte dabei auf eine Reihe Charger, die sie schon geschaffen hatte. Und sie konnte diese mittlerweile mit Strom aufladen, denn die Signatur des weißen Energem war zu schwach und es würde ewig dauern bis er einen Charger geladen hatte. Aus der Not heraus entwickelte sie einen Weg um das mit Strom, über die Kristallhalterungen, zu machen, aber sie waren alle nur dafür da um zum Beispiel Tonys Rüstung zu verbessern.  
„Nein, er hat mir klar gemacht das wir erstmal alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen sollten“ kam von ihr, sie saß nun auf dem Schoß des Prinzen und arbeitete hinter seinem Rücken weiter mit ihrem Block:  
„Er möchte das nicht unbedingt tun, da es nicht seine Hauptaufgabe ist und ein Zord würde ihn zum Beispiel nicht stören.“  
„Ich hoffe der Energem weiß was er da macht“ seufzte Kendall:  
„Aber ja, der Zord wäre sehr wahrscheinlich hilfreich. Ich bestelle die DNA, dann kann Shelby den Zord erschaffen und an den weißen Energem binden. Und dann mache ich einen Charger, damit auch jeder ihn im Notfall rufen kann.“  
„Warte noch mit den Chargern“ murmelte Shelby und ging dann in das kleine Lager, kam mit einer blau schimmernden Geode zurück:  
„Sobald die DNA da ist, kann ich anfangen. Ich habe eine genaue Vorstellung davon, Kendall vergiss nicht das wir nicht nur die DNA brauchen.“  
„Ich werde alles so bestellen, wie es für den Zord gebraucht wird. Nur eines kann ich nicht besorgen, und das ist der Geist eines Kriegers. Aber ich denke auch dafür haben wir die passende Person schon gefunden.“ Sie sahen zu Tony und Phillip, außer Ivan, der wirklich schlief, und auch die junge Frau war gerade sichtlich zusammengesackt und der Block rutschte auf das Sofa runter. Vorsichtig nahm der Prinz sich diesen und sah darauf, während er sich mit seiner Freundin hinlegte und sie dabei ein leises Schnarchen hören ließ.  
„Woran hat sie da gearbeitet“ wollte Chase leise wissen.  
„Trainingsplan für Ivan“ flüsterte Phillip und warf den Block dem ehemals schwarzen Ranger zu, dann legte er seine Arme fest um Tony, Chase weckte Ivan vorsichtig und zeigte ihm den Block.  
„Ein Plan, nur für mich“ nuschelte dieser im Halbschlaf, sah dann zu Tony rüber, die gerade im Schlaf ihre Nase an Phillips Hemd rieb.  
„Sie will dich wahrscheinlich genauso extra trainieren, wie Phillip und mich“ nickte Chase ernst:  
„Und das sieht nach harter Arbeit aus.“  
„Es wird mich stark machen, es wird dafür sorgen das ich nicht morphen muss um den Power Rangers Ehre zu bringen, diese Welt zu verteidigen“ murmelte Ivan leise und setzte sich auf, neben Riley an die Wand, studierte dann den Plan sehr intensiv:  
„Vieles davon mache ich alleine, während sie euch trainiert. Nur ein paar Sachen mache ich mit ihr, oder euch, zusammen...“  
„Ich denke sie schaut da schon auf den nächsten Monat, wenn sie ihre Lizenz machen will“ flüsterte Tyler:  
„Und wir machen ja auch schon einiges ohne sie. Aber es ist auch großartig, dass sie sofort daran denkt wie du trainiert werden musst. Sie ist definitiv mehr Anführer der Power Rangers, als ich es je war. Ich habe mich damals zu sehr an Kendall und Keeper gehalten, war oft unsicher. Sie weiß das sie die Beste von uns ist und sie weiß, dass sie dies an uns weitergeben muss... das wir nur gemeinsam gegen den da Oben kämpfen können. Shelby, wird der Zord ins All kommen?“  
„Ich kann keinem Flusspferd Flügel anschrauben“ wehrte Shelby gelassen ab:  
„Aber wir müssen auch gar nicht zu ihm hoch, wir machen ihn hier unten wütend, indem wir seine Leute vernichten. Dann kommt er schon irgendwann selbst hier runter. Und dann sind wir auch so gut trainiert, dass wir es mit ihm aufnehmen können.“  
„Da hat Shelby nicht unrecht, wir brauchen wirklich eher einen Zord den wir einem zweiten oder dritten Gegner an den Hals hetzen können“ nickte Riley ernst:  
„Wir sind gut, wir werden auch besser, aber jetzt wird wohl niemand mehr kommen, der uns zu mehr Rangers macht. Unsere Stärke war am Ende, dass wir zu zehnt waren, und uns im Notfall aufteilen konnten. Heute haben wir gesehen, dass dieses Aufteilen schwieriger geworden ist. Und Tony hat es ganz sicher auch gesehen. Sie wirkte eben so, als ob unser Sieg heute mehr eine Niederlage war... eine wofür sie aber niemanden verantwortlich machen kann.“  
„Koda wollte getrennt werden“ Tyler kräuselte die Lippen leicht:  
„Er wird deswegen schon lange tot sein.“  
„Wir sollten darüber nicht trauern, sondern uns freuen das er unser Freund war“ nickte Chase ernst:  
„Ein Mitglied unserer Familie. Zenowing wird auch nicht zu erreichen sein... eigentlich gäbe es dann nur noch deinen Vater, Tyler.“  
„Er will nicht, aber er sagte ja wir könnten ihn im Notfall zur Hilfe rufen... doch was bringt das? Wir sind jetzt schon alle besser als er und er mochte es damals schon nicht wirklich. Wenn wir ihn jetzt aus dem brasilianischen Dschungel holen, dann wird er wieder nicht mit ganzem Herzen dabei sein. Reden wir noch einmal darüber, wenn wir seine geologischen Kenntnisse brauchen, oder hier der Boss, von da oben, vor der Tür steht und wir nicht mehr weiter wissen.“  
„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er sich Tony „unterordnen“ kann“ bestimmte Chase:  
„Er ist zu alt dafür, und zu unabhängig. Immerhin musste er sich auch zehn Jahre lang alleine durchschlagen, oder sagen wir, fast alleine. Und das mit der ständigen Angst, dass Fury ihn irgendwann erwischt, oder an dich und deine Mutter ran will.“  
„Das ist wahr“ nickte Tyler und musste dann feststellen das Phillip unter seiner Freundin ebenfalls eingeschlafen war:  
„Nächste Woche sind ihr Wohnhaus und das Café fertig. Endlich auch wieder arbeiten und Geld verdienen. Und dann müssen wir langsam schauen, dass wir eigene Wohnungen finden.“  
„Ich denke ich werde das noch nicht tun und hier unten wohnen bleiben“ bestimmte Ivan, Phillip hatte ihm schon den Job als Kellner angeboten:  
„Ich besitze ja noch nicht einmal irgendwelche Papiere und brauche deswegen für alles ein wenig mehr Zeit.“  
„Ich bleibe auch hier unten wohnen“ verkündete Kendall:  
„Ich habe ein Büro im Café und mir das Zimmer hier schon recht gut eingerichtet. Und es ist immer gut, wenn jemand im Stützpunkt auf alles aufpasst...“ Kendall unterbrach sich, als Tony sich plötzlich bewegte, schnaubte und zuckte, sofort war der Prinz von Zandar wieder wach und streichelte ihr sanft durch das Haar:  
„Sie träumt sicher wieder schlecht.“  
„Gehen wir noch mal laufen“ bestimmte Chase:  
„Los, wir laufen eine Stunde am Strand und dann gibt es hier ein gutes Essen.“ Er schnappte sich die Gewichte und schon wenig später waren sie alle weg, außer Kendall, Phillip und dem immer noch schlafenden weißen Ranger.


	21. Chapter 21

„Endlich ist alles fertig und es sieht großartig aus“ Tony und Phillip standen vor den beiden Gebäuden, welche in den letzten Wochen auf dem Gelände des ehemaligen Zoos gebaut wurden. Die anderen Rangers waren schon im Café, Kendall bezog ihr Büro und der Rest machte sich mit seinem neuen Arbeitsplatz vertraut. Da war schon alles eingerichtet, in ihrem neuen Zuhause aber noch nicht... das erste gemeinsame Heim des Prinzen von Zandar und seiner Freundin.  
„Ja, und sobald unsere Möbel drin sind, können wir auch einziehen. Das wird dann spätestens Morgen der Fall sein. Du wirst jetzt sicher auch Emma anrufen, um sie aus Hawaii zurück zu holen“ Phillip holte Tony fest in die Arme und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Kopf.  
Dort wo sich auch schon langsam der rote Ansatz zeigte.  
Es wirkte alles ein bisschen wie in Paris, das kleine Café namens „The Amber Palace“ eine rotweiße Markise zu dem beige-weißen Gebäude, rotweiße Vorhänge vor den Fenstern und runde Tische vor dem Café. Das Wohnhaus war ebenso beige-weiß, hinter dem Café gab es einen Parkplatz und überall standen steinerne Blumenkästen in denen demnächst noch ein paar Pflanzen wachsen würden.  
„Ich muss, ich hab es ihr versprochen“ schmunzelte die junge Frau ein wenig:  
„Und sie wird sicher nicht glücklich sein, wenn sie feststellt das wir sie nicht sofort gerufen haben, als alles fertig war. Aber davon einmal abgesehen, wenn ich sie jetzt gleich... also in zwei, drei Stunden anrufe, dann wird sie erstmal packen müssen und wahrscheinlich auch noch was essen. Eventuell will sie auch noch ein wenig schlafen, bevor sie sich in das Cockpit des Privatjet setzt. Also ich erwarte sie dann eher nicht vor Morgen früh.“  
„Will sie überhaupt in der Nacht fliegen?“  
„Das macht ihr... leider... nichts aus“ gluckste Tony und ließ sich sanft küssen. Sie hatte in das Café mit investiert, nicht nur um ebenfalls daraus Gewinn zu machen, sondern hauptsächlich um dafür zu sorgen das auch Emma dort immer kostenlos essen durfte.  
Und sie hatte die besonders teure und professionelle Eismaschine bezahlt, damit es ihr auch ja nie an Zitroneneis fehlte.  
„Wenn du sie aber erst heute Abend anrufst, wenn dann auch wirklich alle Möbel im Haus sind, dann will sie vielleicht erst packen, die Nacht schlafen, und dann am Morgen los fliegen.“  
„Das halte ich eventuell für eine gute Idee“ schmunzelte Tony und löste sich etwas unwillig von ihrem Lieblingsprinzen, dabei bemerkte sie einen ungefähr vierzig Jahre alten Mann. Er hatte halblanges schwarzes Haar, einen leichten Bart... er trug einen weißen Mantel aus Leinen, über einem schwarzen Anzug, von dem Tony überlegte ob es etwas nur für den Kampf war. Er sah einem solchen, in einem Dojo, schon sehr ähnlich.  
Der Mann sah sich das Café an, bewegte sich aber nicht vom Rand des Geländes weg, dann wanderte sein Blick erst zum Parkplatz und dann zum Haus... blieb am Ende auf Tony haften. Nicht auf Phillip, er sah direkt zu ihr, fixierte sie mit seinen fast schwarzen Augen.  
„Kennst du den“ flüsterte der Prinz von Zandar leise, er hatte den Mann mittlerweile auch bemerkt. Dieser schien dann für einen Moment zu lächeln, ging ein paar Schritte weg und wurde dann, ganz plötzlich, von einem blauen Strahl aus dem Himmel kommend getroffen... verschwand mit diesem im Nichts.  
„Was zum Teufel“ schnappte Phillip erstaunt nach Luft, seine Freundin hingegen presste die Lippen fest zusammen und schien fast gar nicht mehr zu atmen.  
„Das war der Boss“ bestimmte sie dann und Phillip musste ein leises Quietschen schwer unterdrücken.  
„Er sah aus wie ein Mensch... aber das kann trügen, wir hatten es ja schon mal mit so jemandem zu tun, er könnte ebenfalls dazu fähig sein die Gestalt zu wechseln“ überlegte er dann und strich sich dabei immer wieder durch das Haar:  
„Wir müssen die Anderen informieren. Bist du dir sicher... eigentlich bin ich mir auch sicher, er wurde durch den Strahl sicherlich auf das Raumschiff zurück geholt.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon die Anderen informieren will“ murmelte Tony leise, und sehr nachdenklich, sie hatte schon fast ein unwirkliches Gefühl bei dieser ersten Begegnung gehabt.  
„Tony“ Phillip sah sie sehr ernst an:  
„Das ist nicht nur dein Feind und du musst da nicht alleine durch. Und wir sollten sie auf jeden Fall auch jetzt schon informieren, damit sie wissen worauf sie sich vorbereiten müssen. Jemand der in menschlicher Gestalt hier auftauchen kann, bringt mehr Probleme als jemand der ganz offensichtlich ein Monster ist und die halbe Stadt allein schon mit seinem Aussehen in Panik versetzt. Nicht das er glaubt, er könne sich bei den Anderen einschmeicheln, oder ähnliches, um dann am Ende im Kampf genau davon zu profitieren.“  
Tony schwieg für einen Moment, dann nickte sie zustimmend und die Beiden gingen sofort in das Café, wo sich Ivan zum Beispiel gerade die Teller sehr ernst ansah.  
„Stimmt etwas mit den Tellern nicht“ fragte Phillip neugierig.  
„Sie sind gut, nur überlege ich gerade wie viel ich davon gleichzeitig tragen kann“ verkündete der Ritter von Zandar ernst:  
„Ihr seht ernst aus.“  
„Wir hatten gerade Besuch, hier auf dem Gelände... vom Boss“ Phillip zeigte nach Oben und sofort verstand Ivan wer gemeint war.  
„Ich... er hat nicht angegriffen?“  
„Nein. Und er kam in menschlicher Gestalt“ murmelte Tony.  
„Hat er vielleicht den dunklen Energem berührt... nein, er ist auf jeden Fall vernichtet. Vor fünf Jahren“ überlegte Ivan besorgt und rief dann die Anderen nach Vorne, Kendall wurde aus dem Büro geholt.  
„Wenn er eine menschliche Gestalt hat, dann wird er diese entweder immer haben oder auch als Monster hier auftauchen“ bestimmte Tyler sofort, als sie alle über den Besuch informiert wurden:  
„Er wollte sicher nachsehen, wo wir uns meistens aufhalten. Aber er hat auf keinen Fall eine Ahnung, wo unser Stützpunkt ist. Du wirkst sehr besorgt, Tony.“  
„Ich bin es auch“ sie griff unter ihr Kleid und holte den Energem hervor, sah sehr nachdenklich darauf:  
„Wir sind es Beide. Wir haben etwas gespürt, etwas was ich selbst nicht ganz verstehe. Es ist als würde er nicht hierher gehören, also dieser Boss“ sie strich sich langsam über die Stirn:  
„Ich werde die Lizenz zum Trainer erst nächstes Jahr machen. Der Energem hat es mir „vorgeschlagen“ und er wird das nicht ohne Grund tun. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht, er ist nicht einfach nur jemand der hier die Erdbevölkerung aus dem Universum schießen will.“  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das verschieben willst“ fragte Kendall sofort.  
„Ja. Ich habe ja viel Zeit dafür und auch wenn es nur einmal im Jahr geht, es tut mir nicht weh wenn ich es erst beim nächsten Termin mache. Dann habe ich auch noch mal zwölf Monate Zeit mich darauf vorzubereiten.“  
„Gehen wir am Besten runter und reden dort weiter“ bestimmte Shelby ernst und Phillip schloss daraufhin das Café von innen ab. Er hatte einiges dafür tun müssen, dass sie nun durch das Café zum Geheimeingang kamen und darüber schnell ins Labor gelangten, aber es lohnte sich.  
Da wartete dann auch noch die Geode, mittlerweile war alles für einen Zord da und Shelby konnte anfangen, in ihrem Gesicht sah man das sie sich nun sofort an die Arbeit machen wollte.  
Bisher schien sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher zu sein und es gab auch einige Zeichnungen, die keiner von ihnen sehen durfte... nicht einmal Tony, die ja auch allein durch ihren Energem einen großen Anteil an diesem Zord haben würde.  
„Kannst du uns diesen Kerl beschreiben“ fragte Riley, als sie sich alle auf das Sofa, oder die anwesenden Stühle, verteilt hatten, nur Kendall setzte sich gleich an den PC und Shelby starrte wie in Trance auf ihre Geode.  
„Ich werde ihn euch aufzeichnen“ murmelte Tony leise und winkelte ihre Beine an, um ihre Arme darum zu legen:  
„Es gibt noch etwas was ich gesehen habe. Und das macht mir mehr Sorgen als alles andere.“  
„Was?“  
„Sein rechter Arm“ sie strich sich langsam über das Gesicht:  
„Er ist ein Schwertkämpfer. Und zwar ein richtig guter.“  
„Das hast du an seinem rechten Arm gesehen?“  
„Ja. Ich habe mir doch auch eure Beine und Arme angesehen, oder? Und danach habe ich entschieden worin ich euch trainiere und worauf ich meinen Schwerpunkt lege. Es war aber nicht nur das, sein Mantel hatte ja auch lange Ärmel. Er hat... also, wenn man seine Waffe als ein Körperteil ansieht und diese auch immer mit sich trägt. Er hatte nichts dabei, aber seine Hand hat immer, instinktiv, danach gesucht. Er stand sicher fünfzig Meter von uns entfernt, aber trotzdem konnte ich genau sehen wie sich seine Hand immer wieder anspannte und seinen Mantel, auf Gürtelhöhe, berührte. Ich bin mir sicher er zieht das Schwert, es muss eines sein, nicht von Links ab, sondern auf der gleichen Seite. Und damit ist es sehr wahrscheinlich das es ein Katana ist, seine Kleidung sprach auch dafür.“  
„Ich bin gerade sehr froh, dass du ein Mitglied unserer Familie bist. Niemals hätten wir auf so etwas geachtet, wäre er uns alleine begegnet“ stöhnte Chase auf und musste sich dann für einige Momente zurücklehnen, an die Decke starren:  
„Wie bekämpfen wir so jemanden?“  
„Indem wir ihn entwaffnen“ nickte Tony ernst:  
„Und damit die Regeln des Kampfes, auch für ihn, bestimmen. Ich werde euch allen zeigen, wie man einen Feind entwaffnet. Und dann werden wir zudem eine Geheimwaffe in der Hinterhand haben. Ivan.“  
„Ich werde eine Geheimwaffe“ fragte der ehemals goldene Ranger neugierig.  
„Ja. Du bekommst das extra Geheimwaffen-Training. Das hier ist ein Spiel, in dem auch mal gemogelt werden darf. Und wir werden mit dir ganz fair mogeln. Darüber reden wir aber erst Morgen weiter, ich muss später erstmal ein wenig telefonieren und etwas organisieren.“  
„Und ich werde jetzt mit dem Zord anfangen“ krempelte Shelby die Ärmel hoch:  
„Jetzt ist definitiv die richtige Zeit dafür gekommen.“

„Hättet Ihr nicht lieber Eure Pflegemutter abholen wollen, Lady Tony“ Ivan saß früh am Morgen hinter Tyler und Tony im Auto und wurde an einen Ort gefahren, den sie ihm nicht sagten, aber so wie es aussah war es wohl recht weit vom Café entfernt.  
„Phillip macht das schon und dann begrüßen wir sie gleich erstmal mit einem guten Essen, heute kommen ja die potentiellen Köche und sie müssen alle vorkochen“ murmelte die junge Frau nachdenklich.  
Sie hatte am Abend noch den Feind aufgezeichnet, Shelby arbeitete bis tief in die Nacht an dem Zord und es würde sicher auch noch eine Weile dauern... Ivan spürte förmlich, dass dieser Mann Tony mehr Gedanken und Sorgen bereitete, als sie es ihren Freunden sagte.  
Und je länger sie auf diesen Gedanken saß, umso unglücklicher wurde auch der Prinz von Zandar mit der ganzen Situation. Was auch davon zeugte, dass er ihr noch zum Abendessen einen großen Zitronenkuchen besorgte.  
Sie hielten vor einem Dojo an und stiegen aus, Tony ging allein zur Tür und klingelte erstmal.  
„Es ist nicht das, wo sie trainiert, oder“ fragte Ivan leise den ehemals roten Ranger.  
„Nein, das ist etwas näher am Café dran“ murmelte dieser:  
„Ich fange an mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich denke es geht hierbei auch um den weißen Energem. Er muss ihr nicht nur gesagt haben, dass sie die Lizenz erst nächstes Jahr machen soll.“  
Ein Mann kam heraus, eindeutig der Meister, und er trug ein Katana an seiner Hüfte. Er redete kurz mit Tony, dann zeigte diese auf Ivan und winkte die beiden Männer zu sich, Tyler und der Ritter von Zandar traten vorsichtig an sie heran.  
„Das hier ist Meister Zien“ stellte Tony den Mann vor:  
„Er wird dich trainieren, Ivan.“  
„Mich trainieren?“  
„Ja, mit dem Katana“ nickte die junge Frau ernst:  
„Du bekommst von hier erstmal eines gestellt und natürlich wirst du dich anstrengen, denn das kostet mich einiges an Geld. Meister Zien ist der beste Katanameister in den ganzen USA.“  
„Tony hat mir schon gesagt, dass du zwar täglich kommen kannst, aber aufgrund deiner Arbeit immer nur spontan“ erklärte der Meister und gab Ivan erstmal fest die Hand:  
„Ich bin jeden Morgen ab acht Uhr hier, und gehe erst spät abends nach Hause. Du kannst also jederzeit kommen und wenn ich gerade Unterricht gebe machst du entweder mit, oder ich zeige dir kurz eine extra Aufgabe die du trainierst bis ich Zeit für dich habe. Wir werden uns da sicher arrangieren können. Außerdem sagte sie, du hast schon Erfahrung mit einem europäischen Schwert.“  
„So ist es“ man konnte fast sehen wie der Stolz in Ivan wuchs:  
„Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass ich hier im Dojo lernen darf. Damit hätte ich nie gerechnet.“  
„Dann komm gleich mal mit rein und ich sehe mir schon mal an wie man deine Erfahrung mit dem Schwert auf das Katana übertragen kann“ forderte der Meister ihn auf, Ivan aber drückte Tony erstmal kurz fest an sich.  
„Danke“ flüsterte er und folgte dann Meister Zien in das Dojo hinein.  
„Wieso hast du nicht Riley genommen“ fragte Tyler, als das Tor sich hinter den Beiden schloss.  
„Weil Riley gut da ist, wo er ist und ich Ivan nicht sagen kann, er soll sich von nun an nur um die Vivix kümmern. Dafür ist er zu stolz, und eigentlich auch zu stark. Und auch wenn es sehr wichtig ist, dass die Vivix uns nicht in die Quere kommen... Ivan wäre irgendwann damit unterfordert und würde sich beschweren. Ihr werdet lernen wie man einen Mann, oder Monster, mit Katana entwaffnet, und er wird lernen dieses dann zu benutzen. Und dann kann sich der Kerl da oben ganz schön warm anziehen.“


	22. Chapter 22

„Ich wusste es. Kaum lasse ich dich alleine, ziehst du in das Schlafzimmer eines jungen Mannes. Du bist noch viel zu jung dafür“ Emma meinte es wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so ernst, wie es gerade aussah, als sie ihr Zimmer bezog und Tony neugierig dabei in der Tür stand. Es schien sogar so, als würde sie sich eher einen Spaß daraus machen, dass ihre „Tochter“ so schnell den Mann fürs Leben fand:  
„Und dann auch noch so ein windiger Prinz.“ Sie lachte leise auf, während sie ihre Sachen in den Kleiderschrank einsortierte.  
„Ich wette gleich wirst du mir auch sagen, dass ich ihn sobald wie möglich heiraten soll“ schmunzelte die junge Frau recht amüsiert.  
„Natürlich. Dann weiß ich dich auch gleich in Sicherheit“ nickte Emma ernst:  
„Du bist jetzt achtzehn und auch wenn scheinbar jetzt alles ruhig ist, es könnte immer noch mal jemand kommen der dir eventuell das Leben schwer machen will. So ein Ehemann schreckt die meisten machtgierigen Clans ab, besonders wenn er ein eigentlich gar nicht so windiger Prinz ist. Einige werden sich bestimmt denken, dass die ganze Armee von Zandar einmal über ihren Clan fährt, sollten sie dich, und ihn, angreifen.“  
„Wir kennen uns einfach noch nicht lange genug, auch wenn wir zusammen sind und es sich richtig anfühlt, es sind eben noch nicht mal ganze vier Wochen.“  
„Aber da ist auch noch etwas anderes was dir Sorgen bereitet“ stellte Emma ernst fest, sie kannte ihre Pflegetochter einfach zu gut:  
„Deswegen warst du heute Morgen auch nicht mit dabei, um mich am Flughafen abzuholen.“  
Tony kräuselte leicht die Lippen, woraufhin Emma zu ihr kam und sie sich fest in die Arme holte.  
„Du weißt, wenn ich dir helfen kann, dann mache ich das. Auch wenn ich für die meisten Sachen langsam wirklich zu alt geworden bin. Ich war jedenfalls sehr froh, dass ihr die Sache ohne mich regeln konntet. Du hast dir da ein paar ordentliche Freunde ran geholt“ sie küsste Tony sanft auf den Kopf und räumte schon im nächsten Moment ihren Koffer weg:  
„Das Zimmer ist ganz ordentlich, und das eigene Bad war ja wohl selbstverständlich. Ich habe dir auch etwas aus Hawaii mitgebracht, das ist auch dein nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk.“  
Sie holte einen Beutel hervor und präsentierte Tony dann eine goldene Haarspange mit silbernen und goldenen Sonnenblumen daran.  
„Die hast du doch anfertigen lassen“ stellte Tony sofort fest und nahm die Spange an sich, drückte Emma kurz, kuschelte sich dann aber sofort an sie:  
„Ich könnte tatsächlich deine Hilfe gebrauchen. Aber ich bin noch unsicher, ob ich dich damit reinziehen soll, oder darf... andererseits... eigentlich kann ich ja auch das selbst entscheiden. Wenn man mich schon zum Anführer gemacht hat, und es ist auch nur zum Besten aller“ sie rieb sich kurz die Stirn und atmete dann tief durch:  
„Komm mit. Ich muss dir was zeigen.“  
„Ich hoffe es ist nichts unangenehmes“ Emma folgte Tony aus dem Haus raus und in das Café hinein, wo gerade fast alle Freunde arbeiteten, nur Phillip war nicht da und Shelby war wohl unten. Der Prinz musste noch mal zum Rathaus und ein paar Papiere unterschreiben, danach wollte er dann auch gleich Ivan vom Dojo abholen.  
Den Ritter von Zandar kannte Emma ja auch noch nicht, sicher würde er sie schnell mit seinem Charme um den Finger wickeln.  
„Wohin geht ihr“ wollte Tyler neugierig wissen, als Tony und Emma stumm an ihm vorbei liefen, und dann tatsächlich die Tür zum geheimen Eingang nahmen:  
„Was wird das?“  
Und schon waren die Beiden weg, die Treppe runter und dort präsentierte Tony dann ihrer Pflegemutter auch das Labor.  
Den Stützpunkt der Power Rangers.  
Dort wo gerade Shelby die letzten Handgriffe am Zord tat, eigentlich fehlte nur noch der Geist eines Kriegers... aber kaum sah sie Emma, erstarrte sie für einen kurzen Moment.  
„Wieso hast du sie hierher gebracht“ staunte Shelby, entspannte sich dann aber auch schnell wieder, sie konnten Emma sicher vertrauen:  
„Egal, gut das du hier bist, Tony. Ich will jetzt den Zord fertigstellen, ich brauche nur noch deinen „Geist“ dann können wir ihn gleich den Anderen zeigen.“  
„Ein Zord“ fragte Emma neugierig:  
„Sind wir hier bei den Power Rangers?“  
„Ja, Shelby ist der Pinke“ präsentierte Tony Emma die nackten Tatsachen.  
„Gewesen“ fügte Shelby:  
„Wir können nicht mehr morphen, aber Tony trainiert uns so gut das wir trotzdem gegen die Feinde antreten können.“  
„Wie mache ich das mit dem Geist“ fragte der weiße Ranger neugierig und sah dabei in die brodelnde Geode hinein:  
„Das ist schon faszinierend.“  
Tyler, Chase, Riley und Kendall kamen ein wenig in den Stützpunkt, während Emma die Kristalle interessiert untersuchte.  
„Wieso hast du sie eingeweiht“ wollte Kendall besorgt wissen.  
„Weil ich sie brauche. Nachdem was gestern...“ Tony unterbrach sich, als der Alarm anging und Kendall daraufhin sofort einen der Computer anschaltete.  
„Ein Alien am Rathaus, ich zapfe die Überwachungskameras an“ schimpfte der ehemals purpurne Ranger:  
„Phillip ist doch gerade da.“  
Der Rathausplatz wurde gezeigt und tatsächlich kam in diesem Moment der Prinz von Zandar aus dem Gebäude, sah ein Geschoss auf sich zukommen.  
„Verflucht, ich trage meinen besten Anzug“ schimpfte er, sprang hoch und trat das Geschoss kraftvoll zurück zum Absender:  
„Das war wohl nichts!“  
„Er hat das Auto“ schimpfte Tyler.  
„Ihr habt ernsthaft nur ein Auto“ stellte Emma fest:  
„Ihr lauft jetzt schnell da hin und ich besorge inzwischen ein zweites Auto.“  
„Gute Idee“ und schon waren die Rangers, außer Kendall, auf dem Weg zum Rathaus, Emma zückte gelassen ihr Handy.  
„Soll ich die Kameras anlassen“ fragte die ehemalige Zoodirektorin neugierig, woraufhin Tony's Pflegemutter zustimmend nickte und dann lächelnd jemanden anrief.

„Schnell, wir müssen ihm helfen“ sie hatten fast zehn Minuten bis zum Rathaus gebraucht, Phillip hockte inzwischen hinter einer Mauer und untersuchte seine Wunden mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck, Tony schickte die Rangers gleich auf das Monster:  
„Lasst euch nicht treffen, egal was er da schießt, es sieht unangenehm aus.  
„Ah, auf euch habe ich gewartet“ freute sich das Monster in diesem Moment und machte eine kurze Handbewegung, woraufhin fünfzig Vivix aus dem Boden kamen.  
„Selbst wenn du uns jetzt zum Tee einladen würdest, würde dir das am Ende nur den Tod bringen“ schimpfte Tony:  
„Shelby, hilf Riley bei den Vivix. Wie sieht es aus, Phillip?“  
„Gib mir einen Moment“ seufzte dieser.  
„Wenn es nicht geht, dann geht es nicht“ Tony lief los, gab Chase unterwegs ein paar Zeichen und griff dann gleichzeitig mit Tyler das Monster an, sie trat ihm ins Gesicht, die beiden Jungs gingen an seine Beine.  
„Die Beine sind zu hart, wie Beton“ schimpfte Tyler, als sie von dem Monster weg sprangen, um sich für einen zweiten Angriff zu sammeln.  
„Ihr werdet mich nicht zu Fall bringen, ich bin nicht so einfach zu besiegen wie die Anderen“ lachte der Alien dreckig und schoss mit irgendetwas metallischem auf Shelby und Riley, sofort war Chase da und trat das Geschoss weit weg.  
Es landete in einem steinernen Blumentopf und explodierte dort.  
„Er hat sich auf uns eingestellt“ schimpfte Tony und sah sich dann für einen Moment kurz um, es waren zu viele Vivix, zu stark das Monster, ein weiteres Geschoss kam auf sie direkt zu, sie sprang hoch und trat es im letzten Moment noch weg, als sie landete sah man wie der Energem immer wieder aufleuchtete.  
„Du hast recht, jetzt ist es soweit“ murmelte sie und nahm ihn vom Hals:  
„Du hast es so gewollt! Stein von Andromeda, entfessle deine Kraft!“  
Ein gleißendes, weißes Licht umhüllte Tony und blendete damit auch einige der Vivix, die daraufhin leicht erledigt werden konnten, als das Licht verschwand trug die junge Frau eine weiß-silberne Rüstung und schoss mit einer unsagbaren Geschwindigkeit auf das Monster zu.  
„Das wird dir der Energem nicht verzeihen“ schimpfte sie und schlug dem Alien so stark ins Gesicht, dass eine klaffende Wunde dort entstand wo eigentlich die Nase war. Dann sprang Tony schnell zurück, gab Tyler und Chase ein Zeichen das sie gleichzeitig mit ihr den Kopf angreifen sollten.  
Zu dritt schossen sie dem Monster entgegen, Chase trat ihn von Rechts, Tyler schlug ihn von Links, Tony kam erneut von Vorne. Der Alien schrie, als sie zurück sprangen war der Kopf nur noch eine blutende Masse und das Monster schwankte ziellos herum, Tony sah zurück zu den Vivix, dort half mittlerweile auch Phillip mit.  
„Ich erledige ihn“ zog der weiße Ranger ihren Energem hervor und hielt ihn fest in der Hand:  
„Helft ihnen mit den Vivix.“  
Der Alien zappelte immer noch herum, Tony sah wie er Gehirnmasse verlor und ekelte sich für einen kurzen Moment, dann erzeugte der Energem erneut das gleißende Licht und sie schoss mit fast schon Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf den Feind zu, verpasste ihm einen Schlag der ihn nicht nur weg schleuderte, sondern auch endgültig tötete. Er knallte gegen das Rathaus und löste sich dort augenblicklich auf, im selben Moment indem Chase den letzten Vivix erledigte.  
Die weiß-silberne Rüstung verschwand, Tony atmete tief durch und schon im nächsten Moment wurden ihr die Beine weich. Phillip lief so schnell er konnte zu ihr und konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
„Tony“ hielt er sie im Arm, sie schien bewusstlos zu sein und das allein vor starker Erschöpfung, seufzend drückte er sie an sich und strich ihr sanft durch das Haar.  
„Du siehst nicht gut aus“ stellte Shelby fest, der Prinz hatte einiges abbekommen, denn immerhin musste er zehn Minuten lang den Alien in Schach halten.  
„Das sind nur Kratzer. Fahren wir nach Hause...“  
„Ja, und wenn Tony wieder fit ist, stelle ich den Zord fertig“ bestimmte Shelby ernst:  
„Und den können wir dann auch jedes mal mitnehmen, wenn wir zu einem Kampf müssen. Tony hat übrigens Emma eingeweiht, ich weiß nicht warum aber gerade schien sie ein zweites Auto für uns besorgen zu wollen.“  
„Und das können wir gut gebrauchen“ überlegte Tyler:  
„Sicher hat Tony sich dabei was gedacht, sie macht ja nichts wirklich ohne Grund. Und allein schon das Emma uns ein zweites Auto besorgen wird, ist gerade sehr hilfreich. Ich hole gleich Ivan ab, du musst versorgt werden, Phillip. Einiges davon sieht nicht nur nach Kratzern aus.“  
„Tony ist nur erschöpft“ murmelte Riley und berührte die Stirn der jungen Frau, welche immer noch bewusstlos war, auch als sie das Auto dann erreichten und einstiegen:  
„Sie ist heute das erste Mal gemorpht, eventuell hat der Energem es auch bisher nicht zugelassen weil es zu viel Energie kostet. Er wusste das vorher, und er hat diesmal auch gewusst das es nicht ohne geht.“  
„Und Tony wusste auch, dass es sie sehr viel Kraft kosten würde. Hoffentlich nimmt uns Emma deswegen nicht auseinander“ klagte Shelby, Tyler fuhr das Auto diesmal, Phillip saß mit seiner schlafenden Freundin auf dem Beifahrersitz.  
„Wahrscheinlich wird sie das tun, aber sie wird sicher auch einsehen das es notwendig war“ seufzte Chase:  
„Und ich ahne schon das Tony ihre Pflegemutter nur eingeweiht hat, um unser Training mit ihr dann entweder zu verstärken, oder weiter zu optimieren.“


	23. Chapter 23

„Wir haben alles auf dem Bildschirm gesehen“ Emma versorgte die Wunden von Phillip, während Tony auf dem Sofa lag und schlief:  
„Auch das du gut zehn Minuten versucht hast das Monster in Schach zu halten. Das war sehr mutig und stark.“  
„Und du hättest nicht alleine zum Rathaus fahren dürfen“ meldete sich Kendall von ihren Computern her:  
„Besonders jetzt nicht, wo der Boss da oben es wohl leid ist ständig gegen uns zu verlieren. Immerhin war dieser Alien nun schon so stark, dass Tony morphen musste. Shelby, sobald Tony wach ist machst du den Zord fertig, er wird vielleicht verhindern das so etwas noch einmal passiert.“  
„Auf jeden Fall werdet ihr demnächst ein weiteres Auto haben, welches euch zu den Aliens bringt. Ich habe euch einen guten Van bestellt, einer der doppelt und dreifach gesichert ist, und für euch alle Platz hat. Morgen früh wird er hierher geliefert“ nickte Emma ernst und klebte dann noch dem Prinzen ein Pflaster auf die Stirn:  
„Du bist jetzt versorgt, was Tony angeht müssen wir wohl einfach nur warten bis sie aufwacht. Ich bin übrigens nicht begeistert darüber, dass sie bei eurer kleinen Vereinigung hier Mitglied geworden ist.“  
„Man kann es sich meist nicht aussuchen, ob man Power Ranger wird, oder nicht“ schmunzelte Tyler:  
„Der Energem hat sie ausgesucht. Und mittlerweile sind wir alle sehr froh darüber, sie trainiert uns ja auch.“  
„Und das habt ihr auch bitter nötig“ nickte Emma ernst:  
„Wahrscheinlich hat sie mich jetzt mit eingeweiht, damit ich euch ebenfalls trainiere. Und ich kann euch tatsächlich auch einiges zeigen... wo willst du hin?“  
„Ich muss Ivan abholen“ verkündete Tyler und schnappte sich seine Autoschlüssel.  
„Dann wird Riley dich begleiten“ forderte Emma entschieden und schon machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg:  
„Kendall hat mir zum Glück schon von Ivan erzählt, und das Tony ihn zu Meister Zien geschickt hat. Er ist ein guter Bekannter, aber sie wollte selbst nie den Umgang mit dem Katana lernen.“  
„Das braucht sie auch gar nicht“ murmelte Phillip:  
„Wenn ich nur ein wenig stärker gewesen wäre...“  
„Du warst sehr stark“ schimpfte Shelby sofort:  
„Du hast nur ein paar Kratzer, und das nach zehn Minuten Kampf gegen das Monster... es hat auf uns gewartet, wusste aber wahrscheinlich auch das du einer von uns bist. Eventuell hat der da Oben gesehen das du allein zum Rathaus hin bist. Der Boss kennt uns, er weiß wer wir sind und wo wir uns meistens aufhalten, und was wir derzeit alles machen. Und er weiß sehr wahrscheinlich auch das Tony uns trainiert.“  
Die junge Frau regte sich und sofort sahen alle zu ihr, aber dann schien sie doch weiter zu schlafen und hatte sich nur etwas zusammen gerollt.  
„Erklärt mir genau was sie euch trainiert, damit ich da mit einsteigen kann“ forderte Emma ernst:  
„Ich nehme an die Stange ist für dich, Phillip, und Chase.“  
„Und auch für mich“ nickte Shelby:  
„Ich lerne diesen speziellen Sprung mit dem ich...“  
„Einen bestimmten Punkt anvisieren und dagegen treten kannst?“  
„Ja, sie sagte, irgendwann kann ich dann gezielt Augen oder Kiefer treffen, oder auch mal etwas an der Brust, Schädelpunkte wo die Knochen schneller brechen...“  
„Das ist ein sehr guter Tritt und vor allem kannst du bei der Landung gleich in die Verteidigung, oder wieder in den Angriff, übergehen. Was macht sie mit Tyler und Riley?“  
„Sie nennt es normales Kampftraining. Es sieht stark nach Karate aus“ murmelte Phillip und setzte sich dann auch auf das Sofa, holte sich die schlafende Tony sanft in die Arme:  
„Wobei sie immer betont das Tyler sehr flink ist und Riley einen harten Schlag hat.“  
„Sicher wird sie das beim Training mit beachten...“ Die Jungs kamen zurück und Ivan stellte sich sofort höflich vor.  
„Wie war das erste Training“ wollte Kendall neugierig wissen.  
„Meister Zien ist sehr zufrieden mit mir, er meinte er würde nach den Grundlagen vielleicht schon dazu übergehen mir ein paar fortgeschrittene Sachen zu zeigen. Ich habe eine gute Haltung und wüsste ein Katana ebenso zu würdigen, wie ein europäisches Schwert“ erzählte Ivan freudig, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Tyler und Riley haben mir schon erzählt was passiert ist. Auch wenn ich gerne gesehen hätte, wie Lady Tony zum weißen Ranger wurde, es ist auch nicht gut das sie morphen musste. Sie scheint sich immer noch nicht erholt zu haben.“  
Phillip wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als es plötzlich zischte und knallte, der weiße Energem um Tony's Hals anfing zu leuchten, und dann erschienen auch alle anderen zehn Energem vor ihnen, sich im Kreis drehend und ein Tor erschaffen.  
„Ist das...“ quietschte Kendall erschrocken, während alle anderen mit offenem Mund dorthin sahen und dann tatsächlich Keeper aus dem Strudel heraus trat. Er atmete tief durch und sah erschöpft aus, wurde aber schon im nächsten Moment von allen außer Phillip, Emma und Tony fest umarmt. Der Prinz von Zandar hätte es sicher auch getan, wenn nicht der Kopf seiner Freundin auf seinem Schoß liegen würde und sie immer noch schlief.  
„Keeper“ freuten sie sich, aber er wirkte fast schon abgekämpft, und auch ein wenig gealtert.  
„Ich freue mich auch euch zu sehen, meine Freunde, meine Power Rangers. Aber ich kann nicht lange bleiben, im Universum geht etwas vor was nicht so hätte passieren dürfen.“  
„Ist es wegen diesem Boss...“ fragte Tyler besorgt und brachte dann erstmal einen Stuhl für Keeper, damit er sich setzen konnte.  
„Ja. Er gehört eigentlich nicht in diese Dimension“ Keeper ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, streckte seinen Stab in Tonys Richtung aus und schickte ein wenig Energie auf sie, woraufhin sie sich regte und dann aufwachte:  
„Tony, komm her zu mir.“  
Sie schwieg, stand etwas zögernd auf und trat dann an ihn heran, er nahm ihre Hand und der weiße Energem leuchtete wie verrückt. Es war ein warmes, fast schon herzliches, Leuchten, und es schien nicht Keeper zu gelten, sondern den anderen Energem. Er erkannte sie und es schien ihn glücklich zu machen seine „Artgenossen“ zu sehen.  
„Sein Name ist Deker“ erzählte Keeper ernst und berührte dabei den weißen Energem kurz, woraufhin dieser sich ein wenig beruhigte:  
„Und obwohl er nicht vom dunklen Energem berührt wurde, so hat er doch unter anderen Umständen zu seiner menschlichen Seite, eine monsterhafte dazu bekommen. Er wurde schon einmal von Power Rangers scheinbar besiegt, in der anderen Dimension, aber irgendetwas, oder jemand, hat ihn hierher gebracht. Er reist schon eine Weile durch das Universum, immer davon getrieben einen starken Gegner zu finden, einen den er besiegen kann, oder von dem er besiegt wird. Und im Laufe der Jahre hat er wohl auch eine etwas dunklere Gesinnung entwickelt, er glaubt er könne die starken Gegner besser finden wenn er droht deren Planeten zu vernichten... und wenn er den Gegner besiegt hat, dann hält er den restlichen Planeten auch nicht mehr für würdig zu existieren. Er war einst kein böser Mensch, aber auch seine andere Seite hat ihn genauso verändert, wie der Sprung in diese Dimension hier. Und eigentlich mied er auch die Erde bisher...“ Keeper schwieg für einen Moment:  
„Er tötete Heckyl“ sofort ging ein entsetztes Raunen durch die Rangers, ausgenommen Tony, die Heckyl nicht kennenlernte:  
„Sie trafen irgendwie aufeinander, Deker glaubte vielleicht einen Gegner in Heckyl zu sehen... ich weiß es nicht. Ich konnte Zenowing und den dunklen Energem schnell in eine andere Dimension bringen, dort sind sie sicher. Für Heckyl aber konnte ich nichts mehr tun. Die Anwesenheit von Deker ist nicht nur für die Erde ein Problem, sondern für den Zeit- und Dimensionsverlauf an sich, er gehört hier nicht hin. Und damit das er die Erde aufsuchte, hat er etwas in Gang gebracht, was nicht passieren durfte. Er gehört nicht zu euch, es war nie an euch ihn zu vernichten. In jeder Dimension gibt es Power Rangers, entweder seid ihr es und ihr seid in gewisser Art und Weise anders, oder es sind andere die unter anderen Umständen zu Rangers wurden.  
Sledge hat seine Reise durch das schwarze Loch überlebt und muss sich jetzt auch mit ganz anderen Power Rangers auseinander setzen. Aber da müsst ihr euch keine Gedanken drüber machen, sie werden ihn sicher besiegen. Und das ist nicht so eine Katastrophe wie die Anwesenheit von Deker hier. Ich habe euch etwas mitgebracht“ er zielte mit seinem Stab auf den Esstisch, woraufhin dort Anzüge in verschiedenen Farben erschienen:  
„Das sind keine Rüstungen, sie schützen euch nur gering und geben euch auch nicht mehr Kraft. Aber sie können eure Identität schützen... und vielleicht den Feind etwas verwirren. Sie lassen sich innerhalb eines Moments anlegen, ihr findet es sicher schnell heraus wie. Mehr kann ich leider nicht für euch tun. Aber ihr habt ja den weißen Energem und damit diese junge Frau hier.“  
„Was ist seine Hauptaufgabe“ fragte Shelby sofort.  
„Das wird sich bald zeigen“ Keeper lächelte leicht, aber auch ein wenig gequält:  
„Er ist sehr mächtig, so stark wie alle anderen zehn zusammen. Er ist... der erste Energem der erschaffen wurde und der dunkle Energem erschien gleichzeitig, als Gegenpart für das Gute in diesem weißen Energem. Die Erschaffer aber sahen das der weiße zu stark ist und erschufen zehn weitere, teilten seine Macht in sie auf und machten damit auch das Morphen einfacher, wichtiger. Ich habe selbst erst vor Kurzem von diesem Energem erfahren, er war so unwichtig wie er jetzt wichtig ist.“  
„Er ist also so etwas wie ein Prototyp“ wollte Kendall wissen und Keeper nickte zustimmend, dann holte er sich die ehemalige Zoodirektorin noch einmal fest in die Arme.  
„Er sucht sich seine Träger immer sehr genau aus, es muss jemand sein der mit ihm klar kommt und auch weiß was auf ihn zukommt, wenn die Beiden sich miteinander verbinden. Sicher wird Tony eines Tages auch Schwäche zeigen, aber er weiß auch das es in der Natur eines jeden Lebewesens liegt... Kendall, ich weiß das du gerne von deinem Energem getrennt werden möchtest, das kann ich jetzt veranlassen. Hast du dir das auch wirklich gut überlegt?“  
„Ja, das habe ich“ nickte sie sanft:  
„Ich empfinde es eher als Last, und das weißt du auch.“  
„Ja, das weiß ich“ Keeper stand auf und nahm den purpurnen Energem aus dem Kreis der anderen, woraufhin das Tor sich auflöste und die anderen nur noch schwebten. Dann schob er den purpurnen Energem durch seinen Stab und sofort leuchtete Kendall kurz lilafarben auf, dann lächelte sie leicht, wurde aber von den Anderen entsetzt angesehen.  
„Es ist besser so für mich, und hier unten passiert mir ja auch nicht großartig etwas“ erklärte sie sanft.  
„Möchte noch jemand von euch getrennt werden“ fragte Keeper und ließ den einen Energem wieder zu den anderen schweben:  
„Der weiße Energem entscheidet es selbst. Wenn Tony ihm in irgendeiner Weise nicht mehr als würdig genug erscheint, wird er sich einen anderen Träger suchen. Aber eigentlich sucht er sich seinen Träger immer sehr vorausschauend aus und am Ende kann sie nur ein Tod durch Verletzung oder Krankheit trennen.“  
„Ich denke keiner von uns möchte getrennt werden“ nickte Phillip ernst und sprach damit auch ganz eindeutig für die anderen Rangers:  
„Selbst wenn dieser Deker besiegt ist, wird es wohl auf der Erde, und ganz besonders in Amber Beach, nie wirklich ruhig bleiben. Und dieser Planet wird auch sicher in fünfzig oder hundert Jahren noch Power Rangers brauchen.“  
„Du warst schon immer derjenige, der das alles am Meisten gewollt hat, Phillip“ Keeper erschuf das Tor wieder und sah für einen Moment darauf:  
„Ich wünschte ich könnte euch die Energem hierlassen, damit ihr mehr Chancen habt. Aber es geht nicht, ich muss weiterreisen und sie dafür benutzen. Doch ihr habt auch schon bewiesen, dass ihr auch ohne das Morphen ein würdiger Gegner für jeden Feind seid. Trainiert weiter, werdet stärker, ich bin sehr stolz auf euch. Und sobald ich es wieder kann, versuche ich euch erneut aufzusuchen, oder anders mit euch Kontakt aufzunehmen“ er trat in das Tor hinein:  
„Vertraut auf euch und auf eure Fähigkeiten, dann werdet ihr in jeglicher Hinsicht siegreich sein. Lebt wohl.“  
Keeper verschwand im Tor und dann lösten sich auch die zehn Energem auf, alles war im nächsten Moment so als wäre nie etwas passiert.  
„Also das war ja jetzt ein ganz netter Besuch“ stellte Emma gelassen fest:  
„Aber wirklich was hat er ja nicht gebracht, oder“ sie stand auf und sah sich die Anzüge ernst an:  
„Und für Tony ist keiner dabei, das ist auch nicht klug bedacht. Sie soll ja nicht morphen, da wäre so ein Ding hier nicht schlecht gewesen.“  
„Es hat wirklich nichts gebracht“ murmelte Tyler:  
„Außer die Erkenntnis das der Feind eventuell gar nicht so böse ist, wie wir dachten, aber trotzdem vernichtet werden muss. Das macht es nicht gerade einfacher.“  
„Und dann war es am Ende ein Nachteil uns das gesagt zu haben“ bestimmte Ivan ernst:  
„Ich werde jedenfalls nicht dieses Ding anziehen, dort. Was sagt Ihr zu all dem, Lady Tony?“  
„Ich sage, dass ich Hunger habe. Und zwar sehr großen, lasst uns Pizza bestellen und dann beim Essen noch einmal alles besprechen. Eventuell können wir doch mehr aus diesem Besuch rausholen, als es jetzt den Anschein hat. Ein voller Magen denkt auch wesentlich besser.“


	24. Chapter 24

„Also der Energem war ja schon in der Geode“ Tony sah nachdenklich in die brodelnde Masse hinein und irgendwie glaubte sie einen kleinen metallischen Dinosaurier darin zu sehen. Er schlief scheinbar noch, wartete wohl auf die letzte Zutat, dem Geist eines Kriegers.  
„Vielleicht bin ich auch gar nicht geeignet dafür“ murmelte sie leise und wurde daraufhin sehr ernst von Shelby angesehen:  
„Ich habe nur mehr Disziplin und Zeit als andere. Wenn ich könnte würde ich auch lieber zuhause sitzen und Phillips Anzüge schrubben, als mich mit irgendwelchen Aliens herum zu schlagen.“  
„Wir würden alle etwas anderes lieber machen, nicht unbedingt Anzüge waschen, aber doch ein friedlicheres Leben haben. Aber das ist es auch was uns stark macht“ nickte der ehemals pinke Ranger ernst:  
„Denn wir arbeiten darauf hin, dass es dann eines Tages so kommt und wir auch mal die Wäsche raus hängen können, ohne das sie uns gleich um die Ohren fliegt. Aber solche Gedanken machen uns auch nicht weniger zu Kriegern... vielleicht zeigt der Energem dir wie es geht.“  
Tony nickte zustimmend und streckte die Hand nach den Kristallhalterungen aus, wo der weiße Energem gerade ruhte, sofort bewegte er sich und schwebte dann förmlich in ihre Hand hinein.  
Das machte er eigentlich immer so, er schoss nicht zu ihr, so wie es die anderen Energem früher taten, er flog ganz sanft herbei oder schwebte aus ihrer Hand zu den Kristallhalterungen hin. Dabei wirkte es entweder so, als wolle er gar nicht zu den Kristallen hin, oder manchmal auch etwas schneller zu ihr zurück. Aber davon einmal abgesehen trug sie ihn sowieso die meiste Zeit um den Hals herum, egal wo sie hin ging, selbst wenn es nur dafür war im Café oben ein Eis zu essen.  
Die Anderen waren auch gerade dort und arbeiteten, außer vielleicht Emma und Phillip, das Café hatte offen und besonders Ivan war da als Kellner sehr gefragt. Er bekam auch immer das meiste Trinkgeld, sie gönnten es ihm und wussten das sie selbst seine Höflichkeit, und Zuvorkommenheit, nie erreichen würden.  
Nur Tony gegenüber verhielt er sich etwas anders, zurückhaltender, denn Phillip neigte dazu ihn öfters mal eifersüchtig anzuknurren.  
„Ich überlege ob ich irgendeine Bewegung machen soll“ Tony wischte mit dem Energem über der Geode herum, als wolle sie eine Fliege verjagen, aber nichts geschah. Auch als sie es im Kreis tat, war von der Geode nur ein müdes Blubbern zu hören.  
„Das war es wohl nicht“ überlegte Shelby ernsthaft und sah hinein:  
„Aber ohne den Geist eines Kriegers, ohne diesen Spirit, wird das nichts mit dem Zord. Er muss ja ein Bewusstsein haben, und das ist es eben was er von dem Krieger bekommt, die Fähigkeit auch mal selbstständig zu handeln und im Kampf alleine eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich habe ihm kein Cockpit gegeben, das braucht er auch gar nicht...“  
„Ich versuche etwas anderes“ bestimmte der weiße Ranger und nahm den Energem in ihre beiden Hände, schloss die Augen und tatsächlich, schon im nächsten Moment erfüllte ein weißsilbernes Licht sie.  
Sofort spürte Tony wie sie ihren Körper verließ und im nächsten Moment befand sie sich im Weltall, konnte die Erde von oben sehen, alles um sie herum war warm und ging fast schon behutsam mit ihr um. Als würde sie eine Energie tragen, fest umfassen und aufpassen das ihr nichts geschah.  
Und da war etwas, ein Raumschiff, im Orbit um die Erde.  
„Das muss das Schiff von Deker sein“ stellte sie fest und schien für einen Moment nachzudenken, dann beschloss sie aber sofort zu dem Raumschiff hin zu fliegen und konnte dort sogar hinein gleiten. Alles war dunkel, aus Metall und mit roten Teppichen auf den Böden, ein, zwei Monster gingen an ihr vorbei und bemerkten sie natürlich nicht. Sie war ja nicht mit ihrem Körper an diesem Ort, nur mit ihrem Geist, neugierig sah sie durch einige Türen und entdeckte den Feind dann tatsächlich in einer Art Arbeitszimmer. Er saß an einem Schreibtisch und studierte Papiere, Karten des Universums, auf einigen waren Planeten mit einem roten X durchgestrichen worden.  
„Die Erde wirst du nicht zerstören“ zischte Tony sofort und wollte ihn packen, aber natürlich konnte sie es nicht, das hätte sie sich auch denken können. Dabei fiel ihr aber ein Katana auf, welches an einer Wand gelehnt da stand, es war mindestens so lang wie sie groß war, rot und weiß, an der Klinge befanden sich tiefe rote Zacken.  
„Das ist deine Waffe, oder“ knurrte sie und schwebte zu dem Katana hin, sah es sich ganz genau an:  
„Jetzt weiß ich was uns erwartet, und welchen Schlag ich den Anderen beibringen muss, damit sie dich entwaffnen können. Du glaubst einen Vorteil zu haben, aber jetzt haben wir ihn... Du hast keine Chance mit deinem übergroßen Brotmesser.“  
Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen und als sie diese wieder öffnete, war sie zurück in ihrem Körper und konnte noch sehen wie weiße, fast schon zarte, Energie von ihr aus in die Geode floss.  
„Bist du okay“ fragte Shelby, als es endete und Tony nickte zustimmend.  
„Ich habe meinen Körper verlassen und war auf Dekers Raumschiff“ erzählte sie:  
„Ich habe seine Waffe gesehen, sein Katana. Ich denke der Energem wollte sie mir zeigen, weil sie etwas besonderes, schon sehr anders, ist. Das Schwert hat eine andere Klinge, als ein normales Katana, und darauf müssen wir achten.“  
„Wir haben jetzt einen Vorteil, weil er nicht weiß das wir es wissen“ bestimmte Shelby ernst:  
„Der Zord ist jetzt fertig. Rufen wir die Anderen zum Parkplatz.“  
Sie packten die Geode ein, Tony steckte sich den Energem an die Kette und zusammen gingen sie raus, holten die Freunde aus dem Café.  
„Wo ist Phillip“ wollte Shelby von Kendall wissen.  
„Er ist los gefahren, um einen Lieferanten für Zitronen aufzusuchen. Emma ist bei ihm“ erzählte die Leiterin des Cafes ernst:  
„Solche Sachen macht er dann doch am Liebsten selbst, und ich glaube bei Zitronen ist er da besonders streng.“  
Tony wurde leicht rot, strich sich ein wenig verlegen über das Gesicht:  
„Wenigstens hat er Emma mitgenommen und ist nicht wieder alleine los. Ich war eben auf dem Raumschiff von Deker.“  
„Du warst... was“ kreischte die versammelte Mannschaft auf, selbst Ivan und Kendall.  
„Der Energem hat mich hin gebracht, also mein Körper ist hier geblieben, ich denke es war damit ich seine Waffe sehe. Ich werde euch das Katana später aufzeichnen, es ist schon sehr ungewöhnlich... und gefährlicher als ein normales Schwert dieser Art. Wir brauchen deswegen auch einen speziellen Schlag um ihn zu entwaffnen, und dieser Zord wird uns sicher auch helfen.“  
„Ganz sicher“ nickte Shelby und stellte die Geode auf dem Boden ab, dann holte sie einen Charger hervor und rief damit den Zord. Dieser sprang förmlich, noch in einer Kugel verborgen, aus der Geode heraus und in den Boden hinein. Ein glühendes Loch entstand, verschloss sich aber auch schnell wieder und dann war ein Donnern zu hören, welches auf sie zukam.  
Er lief auf sie zu, von irgendwoher, und es dauerte nicht lange, da war er bei ihnen, stand einfach da...  
Halb so hoch wie das Cafe, weiß und silbern, scheinbar wartend schnaubte er Shelby ein wenig an.  
„Epy“ befahl seiner Erschafferin ihm:  
„Wartemodus!“ Der Zord schnaubte erneut und setzte sich dann wie ein Hund auf seinen Po und die Hinterbeine.  
„Epy, Kampfmodus!“  
Der Zord richtete sich wieder auf und eine silberne, metallene Schicht legte sich auf seinen Körper, Krallen wuchsen aus seinen Pranken heraus und ein prächtiges Gebiss erschien.  
„Ein wahres Monster“ stellte Ivan fest:  
„Damit kann er den Feind schnell zerfetzen.“  
„Er kann noch mehr“ freute Shelby sich:  
„Aber nur derjenige der ihn gerufen hat, kann ihm auch Befehle geben. Ich habe sie aufgeschrieben, das könnt ihr euch später dann ansehen. Deswegen aber wollte ich auch die Charger so spät wie möglich gemacht haben. Ein paar Sachen kann ich jetzt nicht zeigen, nur noch eines... Epy, Transportmodus!“  
Der Zord veränderte sich wieder, die metallene Schicht blieb, die Krallen aber verschwanden und auch das scharfe Gebiss, dafür aber erschienen mehrere Sitzmöglichkeiten auf seinem Rücken.  
„Das ist nur, falls der Feind abhaut oder ähnliches“ erklärte die Erschafferin des Zords sachlich:  
„Er hat noch etwas für das Meer und einen Modus, falls Deker da oben auf die Idee kommt eines seiner Monster vergrößern zu wollen. Ich wollte auf alles vorbereitet sein. Nur fliegen kann er nicht.“  
„Er ist ein Meisterwerk“ staunten Chase und Tyler gleichzeitig:  
„Zenowing wäre sicher sehr stolz auf dich.“  
„Ach“ Shelby wurde sichtlich verlegen:  
„Epy, Schlafmodus!“  
Der Zord faltete sich vor ihren Augen zusammen und verwandelte sich in einen kompakten Koffer mit passendem Griff.  
„Ich wusste nicht wohin ich ihn schicken sollte, damit er sich ausruht, deswegen kommt er so mit runter in den Stützpunkt“ murmelte sie, immer noch sehr verlegen:  
„Ich wünschte Zenowing könnte das sehen.“  
„Er würde sagen, dass du sein Werk perfektioniert hast“ bestimmte Kendall ernst und nahm sich den Koffer:  
„Den solltet ihr jetzt immer mitnehmen. Am Besten in einem Rucksack.“  
Sie entdeckte, dass man den Griff einklappen konnte und zeigte sich erneut beeindruckt. Shelby hatte wirklich an fast alles gedacht.  
Sie wollten gerade wieder an die Arbeit, und in den Stützpunkt, zurückgehen, da kam ein Mann mit einem dunkelroten Van auf den Parkplatz gefahren.  
„Lieferung für Tony Grace Parker“ verkündete er und stieg aus:  
„Ich soll dieses Auto hier abgeben.“  
„Das wird der Van sein, den Emma bestellt hat“ sofort holte Tony ihren Ausweis hervor, zeigte diesen dem Mann, und bekam daraufhin die Papiere des Wagens:  
„Er sieht sehr gut aus.“  
„Und war wahrscheinlich auch sehr teuer“ überlegte Tyler, der sofort einstieg, die Anderen sahen sich neugierig hinten drin um.  
„Wieso lassen wir den Zord nicht erstmal hier im Auto“ schlug Riley vor:  
„Hier ist so ein Netz, da kann er...“  
„Wenn wir aber wieder, zum Beispiel am Strand, unterwegs sind“ Shelby wartete bis der Lieferant weg war:  
„Und wir müssen ihn rufen, dann wird er sich da drin in den Laufmodus verwandeln und das Auto zerfetzen. Besser ist wirklich, wir haben ihn wirklich immer dabei, auch wenn wir nur zum Laufen sind.“  
„Er wiegt einiges“ hatte sich Tony den Zord geholt:  
„Aber den kann man ruhig beim Laufen, in einem Rucksack, mit nehmen. Und ansonsten lagern wir ihn unten, rufen Kendall an bevor wir ihn herbei holen, damit sie den Koffer schnell raus bringt.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“ bestimmte Chase sofort:  
„Wir rufen Kendall an, sie stellt ihn schnell vor das Café und dort kann er sich verwandeln und loslaufen. Wenn sie im Büro ist, nimmt sie ihn dort mit hin, damit sie nicht extra runter laufen muss um ihn zu holen.“  
„Er hat also einen kleinen Nachteil, aber wo gehobelt wird da fallen Späne“ bestimmte Tyler:  
„Nichts ist perfekt und er wird trotzdem eine große Hilfe sein. Und wenn wir von hier aus zu einem Alien müssen, dann nehmen wir ihn sowieso gleich mit.“  
„Eventuell kann ich aber auch einen Charger machen, mit dem ich ihn zu euch schicken kann, nachdem ihr mich angerufen habt“ überlegte Kendall ernsthaft:  
„Ich setze mich später gleich daran. Jetzt muss ich zurück ins Büro, ich warte auf den Rückruf einer großen Geburtstagsgesellschaft, die im Café feiern will.“  
Sie gingen zurück an die Arbeit, Shelby beschloss den Zord erstmal in den Stützpunkt zu bringen. Tony blieb als Einzige auf dem Parkplatz zurück und setzte sich hinten, bei offener Tür, in den Van rein, atmete tief durch.  
„Wenn dieser Deker besiegt ist, brauche ich wahrscheinlich erstmal Urlaub“ murmelte sie leise und sah dann auf ihren Energem:  
„Und zwar ganz weit weg von hier, nur Phillip darf mit... Flitterwochen vielleicht.“  
Sie kicherte leise auf und stand dann auf, schloss das Auto ab und lief runter in den Stützpunkt. Bis dahin war aber auch noch viel zu tun und dieser Zord nur ein recht großer Schritt in Richtung Sieg und Frieden gewesen, der größte wartete wahrscheinlich erst noch auf sie.


	25. Chapter 25

„Hier, was hältst du von dieser Zitrone“ Phillip hielt Tony eine der sauren Früchte hin, während Emma einen Korb damit auf dem Sofa abstellte. Mittlerweile schlief Ivan dort, er hatte es beim Würfeln gegen Riley gewonnen, der Rest verteilte sich weiterhin im Stützpunkt auf dem Boden. Kendall hatte sich recht gut in Keepers altem Zimmer eingerichtet, genauso wie Shelby in dem von Koda, aber eine Dauerlösung würde es wahrscheinlich nur für die ehemalige Zoodirektorin sein. Sie verbrachte sowieso den halben Tag im Büro, oder vor den Computern, schlief nur in dem Zimmer... und ein Kleiderschrank stand da auch schon drin. Den hatte ihr Phillip besorgt und alle Jungs mussten ihn im engen Zimmer aufbauen, es dauerte geschlagene zwei Stunden.  
„Die sieht gut aus“ stellte die junge Frau als erstes fest und biss dann einfach hinein, riss ein Stück Schale mit ihren Zähnen ab und aß dieses sogar. Sofort wurde sie von allen, außer Phillip und Emma, sehr neugierig angesehen, erst recht als sie sich den Zitronensaft direkt in den Mund presste und dabei keinerlei Miene verzog.  
„Tony hat es euch wohl nie wirklich erzählt“ schmunzelte Emma leicht amüsiert:  
„Seit sie damals im Krankenhaus war, schmeckt sie Sauer nicht mehr. Man weiß nicht, ob es durch den Krebs oder die ganzen Medikamente kam, aber der Geschmackssinn dafür ist einfach nicht mehr vorhanden.“  
„Und nur deswegen mag ich Zitronengeschmack so gerne“ nickte Tony ernst:  
„Denn alles andere schmecke ich ja, auch den wenigen Zucker in der Zitrone. Es ist als hätte mein Gehirn „Sauer“ einfach ausgeschaltet. Die sind wirklich gut.“  
„Dann kann ich die für das Café einkaufen“ fragte Phillip neugierig und holte sich einen Kuss von seiner Freundin ab.  
„Ja. Die sind schön kräftig“ nuschelte sie gegen seine Lippen:  
„Wir haben hier einiges erlebt, als ihr nicht da war. Beziehungsweise ich hab was erlebt, eine kleine Reise gemacht. Der Energem hat mich auf Dekers Raumschiff gebracht.“  
„Aber nicht deinen Körper, oder?“  
„Nein. Der blieb hier, es war so wie damals als er sich mit mir verbunden hat und ich kurz in die Vergangenheit sehen konnte. Nur diesmal hatte ich mehr Zeit und konnte mich besser bewegen“ Tony schnappte sich einen Block, samt Stift, und setzte sich damit auf das Sofa, während Emma noch Zitronen an die Anderen verteilte:  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dies gemacht hat um mir Dekers Waffe zu zeigen, sein Katana. Ich werde es aufzeichnen, und dann zeige ich euch wie ihr ihn mit euren spezifischen Fähigkeiten entwaffnen könnt. Das wird sicher irgendwann wichtig sein, Chase und Phillip mit Tritten, Tyler, Shelby und Riley mit einem Schlag. Ivan, du wirst weiterhin nur dazu bereit sein das Katana dann zu übernehmen und ihn mit seiner eigenen Waffe anzugreifen. Aber ich werde dir ebenfalls einen Schlag zeigen, mit dem du ihn entwaffnen kannst, falls er uns alle ausgeschaltet hat und du als Einziger noch stehst. Eine Geheimwaffe steht meistens als Letzter noch. Es ist kein gewöhnliches Schwert, man darf auf keinen Fall in die Klinge packen.“  
„Darf man das nicht auch bei einem normalen Schwert nicht“ fragte Riley, während er seine Zitrone aufschnitt und kurz daran leckte, sofort das Gesicht verzog:  
„Sauer sind die jedenfalls ordentlich.“  
„Es gibt eine Art den Angriff eines Katanas aufzuhalten, bei der man die Klinge packt und trotzdem nur ein paar Abschürfungen maximal hat. Ich hätte euch das beigebracht, weil man dann gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand noch einen Schlag ausführen kann. Aber das geht hier nicht“ sie zeichnete schnell und präzise, präsentierte dann den Rangers das Bild des Katanas, samt der ungefähren Maße.  
„Das sieht verdammt gefährlich aus“ bestimmte Tyler sofort:  
„Wenn er auf die Idee kommt, uns die Klinge in den Körper zu rammen, kann er uns mit den Zacken noch die Gedärme raus reißen.“  
„Es ist auch länger als ein normales Katana“ stellte Ivan sofort fest, er versuchte gerade genau wie Tony ein Stück der Zitrone abzubeißen, aber es war einfach zu sauer.  
„Ich nehme stark an, dass seine Monstergestalt auch größer ist als seine menschliche“ die junge Frau sah ernst auf ihre Zitrone und aß sie dann einfach auf, samt der Schale:  
„Aber ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen, ich bringe euch schon alles bei was ihr im Kampf gegen ihn beherrschen müsst.“  
„Hast du Hunger“ wollte Phillip neugierig wissen, als Tony nach einer weiteren Zitrone griff, dann nahm er ihr die Frucht ab und legte sie zurück in den Korb:  
„Du kannst dir immer noch den Magen damit verderben. Wenn du Hunger hast, gehen wir oben was essen.“  
„Willst du dir den Zord ansehen“ wollte Shelby neugierig wissen und hielt dabei den Koffer hoch.  
„Ist er da drin? Nein, es reicht wenn ich ihn dann im Kampf zu sehen bekomme, und dann auch gleich erfahre was er alles kann. Aber den Van sehe ich mir gleich mal kurz an. Den werde ich ja sicher auch ein paar mal fahren müssen.“  
„Dann gehen wir...“ Chase unterbrach sich als der Alarm lautstark ertönte und Shelby sich sofort an die Computer setzte, um zu sehen wo der Alien sein Unwesen trieb. Kendall war in ihrem Büro, aber selbst dort würde sie es gerade auch mitbekommen... es dauerte keine Sekunde, wurde Shelby von ihr angerufen.  
„Ja, er scheint am Strand zu sein, aber schon etwas von hier entfernt“ stellte der ehemals pinke Ranger fest:  
„Wir fahren sofort hin, Phillip wollte sich ja sowieso gerade den Van ansehen.“ Sie legte auf, schnappte einen Charger und den Koffer, schnell waren sie draußen und ließen Emma im Stützpunkt zurück, nur Tony nahm sich doch noch eine Zitrone mit.  
„Sitzplätze für uns alle“ stellte der Prinz von Zandar fest, als sie in das neue Auto einstiegen.  
„Ja, schade, ich darf nicht mehr auf deinem Schoß mitfahren“ schmunzelte der weiße Ranger und setzte sich neben ihren Lieblingsprinzen, schnallte sich an, Tyler nahm hinter dem Steuer platz und fuhr dann auch gleich los.  
„Emma hat ein wirklich sehr gutes Auto ausgesucht“ stellte er sofort fest, Chase, der neben ihm saß, hatte den Kommunikator in der Hand und konnte dem ehemals roten Ranger so auch sagen wo der Alien genau war.  
„Am Strand“ murmelte Tony und aß die Zitrone:  
„Eventuell kann man ihm Sand in die Augen werfen, damit er nichts mehr sieht. Das weiß ich jetzt aber noch nicht. Aber auch wenn es unfair wäre, Deker will die Erde vernichten und das ist noch unfairer.“  
„Im Grunde haben wir mehr Möglichkeiten, als das wir sie früher ausschöpften. Wir dachten damals nie daran einen Feind zu köpfen, oder ihm irgendwelche anderen Gliedmaßen abzuschneiden. Aber sie sterben doch eh, und auch das war uns vor fünf Jahren vielleicht noch nicht ganz so bewusst“ nickte Riley ernst.  
„Sie explodierten und Sledge, oder Snide, haben sie mit einem Magnastrahl vergrößert, und ein paar sogar mit einer Maschine wieder belebt“ erinnerte Tyler sich:  
„Hier werden sie nur zu einer unangenehmen, stinkenden Pfütze und kommen hoffentlich nicht mehr zurück.“  
„Mit eingeschlagenem Schädel, oder ganz ohne Kopf, ist es schwer wieder zurück zu kommen“ bestimmte Tony, sie erreichten den Strand und stiegen eilig aus, sahen dort das Monster schon wie es mit einem ganzen Sandsturm um sich schoss. Und was noch der Fall war, er schien sich selbst in Sand verwandeln zu können.  
„Scheiße“ kommentierte Tony diesen Anblick und der Energem um ihren Hals herum pulsierte im Herzschlagtakt:  
„Es könnte uns Sand in die Augen kommen, jetzt wären diese Rüstungen von Keeper doch nicht schlecht gewesen... vor allem wegen der Helme“ sie dachte für einen kurzen Moment nach:  
„Ihr lockt ihn ins Wasser. Das ist die Idee.“  
„Das ist wirklich eine gute Idee“ bestimmte Tyler ernst:  
„Am Besten holen wir gleich den Zord hervor.“  
„Nein. Nur im Notfall“ wehrte Tony sofort ab:  
„Deker beobachtet sicher wie wir mit diesem Kerl da zurecht kommen, und er soll nicht gleich jeden unser Trümpfe sehen. Am Ende stellt er sich auf uns ein, und wir uns nicht mehr auf ihn und dann ist er siegreich und nicht wir. Tyler, Chase, ihr lockt ihn ins Wasser, sollte er Vivix hervor holen übernehme ich diese diesmal, Phillip, Shelby, Riley, ihr greift das Monster sofort an, dann alle wie ich es euch beigebracht habe. Ich halte mich besser vom Wasser fern.“  
„Wenn irgendwann einmal ein Urlaub ansteht, bringe ich dir das Schwimmen bei“ nickte Phillip ernst und holte eine Brille aus der Anzugjacke, bevor er diese dann auszog und in den Van warf:  
„Machen wir uns an die Arbeit, und bedecken wir unsere Augen so gut wie möglich.“  
Er setzte die Brille auf und wurde neugierig angesehen.  
„Ich bin weitsichtig, ist euch das nie aufgefallen? Aber normalerweise brauche ich die nur zum Lesen. Los, bevor er noch mehr... was er auch immer er vor hat... macht.“  
Sie liefen los und sofort zeigte das Monster an, dass es die Rangers erwartet hatte. Tony blieb etwas zurück und wurde dann auch gleich damit konfrontiert, dass um sie herum zwanzig Vivix aus dem Boden kamen.  
„Ich nehme an, die sind extra für mich“ lachte sie böse und sprang den Kohlköpfen entgegen, erledigte gleich zwei mit nur einem Tritt.  
„Da musst du schon mit mehr kommen, Deker“ schimpfte sie und erledigte einen weiteren Vivix, mit einem einzigen Schlag:  
„Am Hals also, da ist ihr Ausschaltknopf.“  
Und dann ging es ganz schnell, Tony fegte durch die Massen der Vivix und schaltete jeden mit nur einem Schlag aus, dann sah sie neugierig zu den Anderen, die das Monster schon in das Meer hinein gelockt hatten.  
„Du bist berechenbarer als du denkst“ verkündete eine männliche Stimme plötzlich hinter ihr und sie spitzte die Lippen, drehte sich um und da stand tatsächlich Deker vor ihr, ohne sein Katana... er war also nicht gekommen um gegen sie zu kämpfen.  
„Und du auch. Ich dachte mir schon, dass wir uns einmal so gegenüber stehen werden. Wo ist deine Waffe?“  
„Woher glaubst du das ich eine habe, und brauche?“  
„Deine Hand“ sie zeigte die Bewegung, die er immer machte:  
„Ich nehme an es ist ein Katana.“  
„Du bist eine kluge und aufmerksame junge Frau, Tony Grace Parker.“  
„Und du wahrscheinlich nur wieder jemand, der mich unterschätzt, Deker. Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich mein Raumschiff einpacken und mich davon machen“ nickte sie ihm lächelnd zu.  
„Du drohst mir?“  
„Ich spreche nur von Tatsachen. Wobei... du hast ja schon einige Planeten vernichtet, vielleicht wäre es doch besser wenn wir uns das nächste Mal im Kampf begegnen. Damit ich das Universum endlich von dir befreien kann.“  
„Woher weißt du das? Woher kennst du überhaupt meinen Namen?“  
„Wir sind die Power Rangers, wir haben natürlich eine Ratte auf dein Raumschiff geschleust. Kaum haben wir deinen Schrotthaufen entdeckt, haben wir jemanden zu dir hoch geschickt“ sie grinste breit:  
„Wie waren denn die Power Rangers so, die dich damals besiegt haben? Ich wette sie waren genauso eine Luschentruppe wie deine Monster. Luschen besiegen Oberlusche, ich kann es mir gut vorstellen.“  
„Mach mich nicht wütend“ er wollte sie packen, schnell, präzise, aber sie blockte seinen Angriff sofort ab und schnappte sich seinen Arm, zog ihn zu sich runter und nah an sich ran.  
„Du solltest lieber mich nicht wütend machen, Deker“ zischelte sie bedrohlich, nur wenige Millimeter trennten sie von ihm und als er sie mit der anderen Hand schlagen wollte, konnte sie auch diesen Angriff vorhersehen:  
„Und vor allem solltest du mich nicht unterschätzen. Geh zurück auf dein Schiff und das nächste Mal bringst du lieber dein rot-weißes Brotmesser mit.“  
Sie ließ ihn los und stieß ihn auch gleichzeitig von sich ab, er landete im Sand und sah von dort aus wie die Rangers sich neben Tony positionierten.  
„Und das ist wirklich dieser Deker“ fragte Chase böse:  
„Ich hatte ihn mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt, vor allem größer und stärker. Verschwinde Loser, die Erde kriegst du nicht.“  
Deker grinste finster, dann verschwamm seine Gestalt und er verwandelte sich in ein großes, rotweißes Monster, welchem man schon ansah das er schwer zu besiegen war. Er schien am ganzen Körper nur aus Panzerung zu bestehen, wirkte damit unsagbar bedrohlich und gefährlich.  
Langsam stand er auf, die Rangers um Tony herum nahmen sofort eine Angriffshaltung an.  
„Keine Angst“ lachte Deker laut auf:  
„Ihr glaubt, sie hat euch stark gemacht, dabei hat sie nur Idioten aus euch gemacht. Idioten die bald sterben werden.“ Ein Strahl kam aus dem Himmel und holte ihn ab, sofort entspannten sie sich alle wieder.  
Tony atmete tief durch, strich sich langsam über die Stirn und sah zum Meer, wo eine unangenehme schwarze Pfütze auf der Wasseroberfläche schwamm.  
„Ich habe Hunger“ murmelte sie leise und ließ sich von Phillip erstmal fest umarmen.


	26. Chapter 26

„Worüber denkst du nach“ Prinz Phillip III von Zandar, wanderte mit den Fingerspitzen über den nackten Oberkörper seiner Freundin, konnte daraufhin beobachten wie diese langsam, aber sicher, eine Gänsehaut bekam:  
„Doch hoffentlich nicht darüber wie wir diesen Deker aus dem Universum schießen. Daran kannst du auch noch später denken.“  
„Ein bisschen mache ich das jetzt schon“ murmelte Tony leise und drehte sich auf die Seite, sah ihn für einige Momente stumm an:  
„Ich wünschte es gäbe eine Möglichkeit die Power Rangers, um ein paar Tipps zu bitten, die ihn schon einmal besiegten. Das Problem ist... seine beiden Gestalten... die menschliche ist schon verdammt stark, er dachte er zeigt es mir nicht, aber ich habe es sofort gespürt. Und die Monstergestalt...“  
„Ich kann mir nicht mal wirklich vorstellen, dass es noch andere Power Rangers gibt“ überlegte Phillip ernsthaft:  
„Ja sicher, es gibt andere Dimensionen, das haben wir ja selbst alles durch Keeper und die Energem gelernt...“  
„Es gibt in den anderen Dimensionen auch andere Erden, wieso sollte es dort nicht andere Menschen und andere Power Rangers geben? Sicher existiert auch noch die Dimension, wo es keine Dinosaurier gibt, aber genauso Power Rangers wie ihr es gewesen seid. Dieselben Menschen, nur in einer anderen Umgebung und mit einem anderen Schicksal. Wahrscheinlich kommt der weiße Energem dorther.“  
Phillip schwieg, sekundenlang sahen sie sich schweigend an, der Prinz beobachtete Tony förmlich beim Atmen...  
„Es ist egal“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Was auch immer das für Power Rangers waren, die ihn besiegt haben, sie waren wahrscheinlich nicht älter als wir, nicht stärker, nicht wesentlich besser in dem was sie taten. Sie konnten morphen, ja, aber wir haben dich als Trumpf, und vor allem hatten sie nicht dein Training. Wer weiß wie sie ihn besiegt haben, eventuell mit Verlusten... das wird uns dann definitiv nicht passieren. Und jetzt lass uns aufstehen und frühstücken, und danach geht’s gleich ans Training.“  
„Ich dachte, wir hätten jetzt noch mal Sex“ schnurrte Tony ihn an, während er sich aufsetzte und dann durch das Haar strich.  
„Ich auch, aber wir haben keine Kondome mehr“ er zog die Nachttischschublade aus dem Schränkchen und hielt sie hoch, nur noch ein winziges Papier rutschte darin herum, leise brummend setzte er den Nachttisch wieder zusammen.  
„Du hast zu wenige gekauft“ kicherte die junge Frau amüsiert:  
„Dann bleibt es wohl doch beim Frühstück und Training. Ich fange heute an euch den Schlag und Tritt beizubringen, mit dem ihr Deker entwaffnen könnt. Er kann ruhig wissen, dass ich euch so etwas beibringe, aber ich werde es auch nur unten im Stützpunkt tun. In der Hoffnung, dass er nicht durch den Boden schauen kann und nichts von dem Training mitbekommt.“  
„Und was ist, wenn er doch...“  
„Es ist äußerst schwer sich gegen diese Schläge und Tritte zu wappnen. Man kann die Hand, mit der man das Katana hält, schwer schützen. Er müsste es mit der anderen tun, und dann ist seine Seite frei für jegliche Angriffe“ Tony stand auf und schnappte sich ihren Morgenmantel, sie besaß ein Ankleidezimmer, mit ihrem eigenen Bad angrenzend. Der Prinz hingegen hatte zwei Kleiderschränke im Schlafzimmer und dort zog er gerade auch Jeans und Shirt heraus.  
Tony trat von Hinten an ihn ran und kniff ihm frech in den Po, er wollte sie schnappen, aber sie flüchtete lachend aus dem Schlafzimmer raus, rein in ihr Ankleidezimmer.  
Mittlerweile hatte sie sich wieder eine recht große Anzahl an Kleidern angeschafft, einige schenkte ihr auch Phillip, diesmal entschied sie sich für ein einfaches, dunkelrotes, damit ging sie dann ins Bad und atmete tief durch.  
Sie musste klar denken und das Training so präzise wie möglich gestalten, nur so schaffte sie es den Rangern diese lebenswichtigen Schläge und Tritte beizubringen.  
Und sie durfte sich nicht so viele Sorgen deswegen machen... Tony sah in den Spiegel, die schwarze Haarfarbe wuchs immer mehr raus, teilweise war sie auch schon verblasst.  
Manchmal fragte sie sich schon, wie sich der Prinz von Zandar sich in sie verlieben konnte, hübsch war sie ja nicht sonderlich. Besonders durch das jahrelange Training hatte sie einiges an weiblichen Kurven gar nicht erst bekommen.  
Tony ging duschen und hörte gleichzeitig wie im anderen Bad ebenfalls das Wasser angeschaltet wurde, sie und Phillip hatten so unheimlich viel gemeinsam... sie duschten sogar Morgens fast immer gleichzeitig. Sein Bad, welches auch das für Gäste war, grenzte direkt an ihres, sie konnte sogar hören wie er sich rasierte und die Zähne putzte.  
Und eigentlich hätte sie es immer noch gerne, dass er zuhause blieb, sie ihn nicht trainieren musste und er sich nie in Gefahr begab.  
Aber er war auch mittlerweile verdammt gut geworden.  
Sie duschte und machte sich dann fertig, band sich die Haare nur kurz zu einem Dutt hoch und verließ das Bad, gleichzeitig betrat auch Phillip den Flur und sie richtete ihm sofort das noch feuchte Haar etwas.  
„Ich liebe dich“ flüsterte er sanft und küsste sie zärtlich, sie stritten sich natürlich auch, aber sie hatten sich auch vorgenommen niemals im Streit das Haus zu verlassen. Ein Grund wieso sie sich oft in der offenen Haustür küssten, das war dann die Versöhnung und entgegen der Meinung von Chase und Tyler, war es meistens nicht Phillip der nachgab.  
Entweder sie fanden eine gemeinsame Lösung, oder Tony gab irgendwann auf, sie war es die absolut harmoniebedürftig war.  
„Ich liebe dich auch“ schnurrte sie ihn an:  
„Und vergiss später nicht noch Kondome zu kaufen.“  
„Das ist etwas was ich ganz sicher nicht vergessen werde“ sie gingen runter, wo Emma gerade in der Küche eine Kanne Kaffee kochte. Den machte sie auch immer für alle anderen mit, eine Tasse für jeden, wobei Tony eher selten welchen trank und Chase gar nicht.  
„Euch sind die Kondome ausgegangen“ empfingen die Beiden einen sehr ernsten Blick:  
„Du weißt genau Phillip, dass Tony nicht...“  
„Ich kaufe später welche“ wehrte der Prinz ernst ab, in solchen Momenten wollte er Emma am Liebsten vor die Tür setzen, aber er wusste auch das seine Freundin sehr an ihr hing und es kam auch eher selten vor, dass Emma sich in so etwas einmischte.  
„Das will ich auch wohl gemeint haben, sie ist noch zu jung für ein Kind. Wenn es überhaupt eine gute Idee ist eines zu bekommen, ihr altert nicht, das Kind wird es aber ganz sicher tun.“  
„Auf jeden Fall wäre eine Schwangerschaft kein Grund mit dem Sport aufzuhören“ überlegte Tony und nahm sich die Flasche Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank:  
„Zumindest in den ersten acht Monaten nicht. Dann kann man bis zur Geburt nur noch laufen, oder so. Je nachdem was der Arzt auch dazu sagt.“  
„Würdest du denn irgendwann einmal ein Kind wollen“ fragte Phillip und bekam eine Tasse vom Kaffee, seine Freundin wurde sehr nachdenklich und sofort dachte er an den Ring, welchen er in seinem Bad versteckte. Das war der einzige Raum, in den Tony nie ging, da konnte er dann auch so etwas gut vor ihr geheim halten.  
Er hatte den Ring, mit dem er ihr einen Antrag machen wollte, schon vor einiger Zeit anfertigen lassen, er wartete nur noch auf den richtigen Moment für den Antrag.  
„Nein“ bestimmte sie dann, nach längerem Überlegen und der Leerung der ganzen Flasche Orangensaft:  
„Nicht, weil ich keine Kinder mag, ich mag sie sogar sehr gerne... also wenn sie dann aus der Windel raus sind und auf ihren beiden Füßen stehen können. Es geht auch nicht unbedingt darum, dass wir nicht altern, sondern darum das wir die Power Rangers sind. Deker könnte uns mit seinem Brotmesser einfach so köpfen und dann ist es vorbei, oder der nächste Feind, der die Erde angreift, macht uns den Gar aus. Ich hatte Glück als meine Eltern starben, ich habe die beste Mutter bekommen, die man kriegen konnte. Aber das ist leider nicht immer der Fall.“  
„Da hast du recht“ bestimmte Phillip ernst, von dieser Seite her hatte er das noch gar nicht gesehen:  
„Aber ein Pflegekind ist sicher einmal drin. Dann wenn Deker Geschichte ist und mindestens ein Jahr Ruhe war. Dann können wir uns auf eine Liste setzen lassen und mal sehen was passiert. Gehen wir runter zum Frühstück, ich wette Tyler ist schon los die Brötchen besorgen.“  
Sie packten den Kaffee, und Lemoncurd, ein, verließen dann das Haus und gingen durch das Café in den Stützpunkt runter.  
Das Amber Palace machte erst um 12 Uhr auf, allein schon wegen dem Training hatten sie es so geregelt, aber dafür war es dann auch bis 22 Uhr offen.  
Und sie hatten alle einen Schlüssel dafür, damit sie auch jederzeit nach Unten kamen.  
Gerade waren nur Chase und Kendall da, sahen sehr ernst aus und hatten sich gerade wohl über etwas wichtiges unterhalten, keiner sonst, nicht einmal Shelby war zu sehen.  
„Wo sind die Anderen“ fragte Tony neugierig.  
„Wir haben sie einkaufen geschickt“ seufzte Kendall:  
„Wir Beide mussten uns alleine unterhalten. Ich bin schwanger.“  
„Schwanger“ schnappten die Drei, Emma, Tony und Phillip erstaunt, letzterer empfing sofort ernste Blicke von seiner Freundin.  
„Denkst du jetzt wirklich...“ stellte der Prinz entsetzt fest.  
„Ihr hattet mal miteinander was, was ist da wohl mein erster Gedanke?“  
„Das ist fünf Jahre her, und rate mal wieso Chase hier steht und nicht ich?“  
„Weil er keine Kondome gekauft hat“ bestimmte Emma trocken:  
„Jetzt weißt du was dir blüht, wenn du nicht gleich welche besorgst, Phillip. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich dich mit einem Nudelholz verprügeln werde, sollte Tony schwanger werden.“  
Und sofort wurde der Prinz von Zandar knallrot, das war eigentlich erst recht nichts was er in den Stützpunkt der Power Rangers tragen wollte.  
„Hast du eine Strichliste, Kendall. Alle fünf Jahre einen Ranger, oder so“ grinste Tony frech und stellte ihr Glas Lemoncurd ab, die Leiterin des Cafes wurde knallrot bis zum Hals runter.  
„Nein, wir sind mehr oder weniger zusammen“ seufzte Chase:  
„Aber da wir uns noch nicht sicher waren, haben wir niemandem etwas davon erzählt. Und ja, ich wusste, dass sie sich bei der nächstbesten Möglichkeit von dem Energem trennen lassen wollte. Für mich ist das okay, und das Kind jetzt eigentlich auch. Wenn ich eines ganz sicher sein kann, dann ein guter Vater.“  
„Ich bin auch mit diesem Umstand nicht unzufrieden, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich irgendwann mit dem Kind Amber Beach verlassen werde... Aber ich bilde sowieso schon Shelby als meine Nachfolgerin, für die Power Rangers, aus. Sie weiß es nur noch nicht. Und das Kind muss nicht erfahren, dass sein Vater nicht altert“, Kendall wurde sehr nachdenklich. Sicher wollte auch sie lieber, dass ihr Kind ein Leben lang etwas von seinem Vater hatte, aber die Umstände waren nun mal ganz anders.  
„Darüber haben wir eben halt gesprochen. Ob sie es überhaupt bekommt, wie lange wir gemeinsam Eltern sind und all diese Dinge. Es war ein Unfall, ja, aber das muss ja am Ende nichts schlechtes bedeuten.“  
„Chase Randall ist erwachsen geworden“ lachte Phillip fröhlich und half dann mit den Tisch zu decken, während die Anderen langsam eintrafen und alles für das Frühstück mitbrachten.  
„Ihr seht ernst aus“ stellte Shelby sofort fest.  
„Ich finde ihr seht glücklich aus“ wehrte Riley ab.  
„Wir sind Beides“ nickte Chase zustimmend:  
„Wir werden Eltern, also Kendall und ich.“  
Ivan und Tyler blieben gleichzeitig die Brötchenstücke im Hals stecken, sie husteten heftig, Riley musste Ivan mit dem Heimlich-Griff vor dem Ersticken retten.  
„Eltern“ quiekte Shelby.  
„Ja, wir waren mehr oder weniger ein Paar, und jetzt ist Kendall aus versehen schwanger geworden“ grinste Chase frech, wurde dann aber auch sehr ernst:  
„Deswegen hatten wir euch weg geschickt. Wir wollten kurz alleine darüber reden.“  
„Aus Versehen“ überlegte Riley amüsiert:  
„Aber dann ist es eben auch gut, dass Kendall schon länger nicht mehr mitkämpft. Hier unten wird ihr und dem Kind eher weniger was passieren. Doch... du alterst jetzt, weil du dich hast vom Energem trennen lassen... und Chase eben nicht.“  
„Darüber haben wir gerade auch geredet, je nachdem wie es läuft werde ich Amber Beach mit dem Kind verlassen. Erstmal rechne ich damit, solange hier zu bleiben bis das Kind in die Schule kommt“ erklärte Kendall ernst:  
„Aber das ist nicht endgültig, je nachdem wie sich alles entwickelt, könnte ich es auch hier in Amber Beach in eine Grundschule schicken. Chase ist doch so oder so sieben Jahre jünger als ich. Doch noch ist es nicht einmal da, ich will auch nicht zu viel vorher planen.“  
„Ich verstehe das nicht“ Ivan trank einen halben Liter Milch um sich von dem Schock, des Erstickens am Brötchen, zu erholen:  
„Aus Versehen schwanger werden, kein richtiges Paar sein, die Mutter geht irgendwann mit dem Kind alleine weg.“  
„Das nennt man modern und den Umständen entsprechend“ nickte Shelby:  
„Aber wir brauchen dich doch nicht nur für das Café hier, Kendall.“  
„Ich bringe dir alles bei, damit habe ich doch sowieso schon angefangen, du hast es nur bisher noch nicht wirklich gemerkt. Du lernst in den nächsten Jahren alles von mir, auch wie man neue Geräte entwickelt und baut. Ich wollte das sowieso nicht ewig machen, und du eignest dich am Besten dafür. Wer einen Zord und Charger bauen kann, der wird auch Scanner und Kommunikatoren hin bekommen. Macht euch einfach jetzt noch keine Gedanken deswegen. Ich werde jetzt erstmal schwanger sein, dann mit einem Baby herum laufen und später wird hier was kleines über den Steinboden krabbeln. Ihr müsst euch nicht darum kümmern, wichtiger ist das diesem Deker ordentlich in den Arsch getreten wird.“  
„Jetzt haben wir aber noch einen sehr wichtigen Grund dafür, das Kind soll ja in Frieden aufwachsen“ nickte Tyler ernst:  
„Ich fasse es nicht... wir sind alle erwachsen geworden, selbst Chase.“  
„Na danke“ schnaubte der werdende Vater und wollte Tyler eher halbherzig schlagen. Aber der konnte ausweichen und holte sich dann noch ein Brötchen ran.  
„Ich zeige euch gleich die Schläge und Tritte für die Entwaffnung“ kaute Tony:  
„Und du Ivan gehst laufen, am Strand. Deine Ausdauer lässt immer noch zu wünschen übrig. Später fährt dich dann sicher auch jemand zu Meister Zien.“  
„Heute ist mein freier Tag, ich werde ihn gerne mit Training füllen“ nickte der Ritter von Zandar ernst:  
„Denn vielleicht liegt es irgendwann einmal an mir, dass das Kind von Lady Kendall und Sir Chase in einer friedlichen Welt aufwächst. Für so etwas sind ja Geheimwaffen auch derweil zuständig, denke ich...“  
… Tony riss förmlich die Augen auf, schreckte aus dem Schlaf und starrte an die Decke ihres Schlafzimmers, sofort drehte sie sich zur Seite und stellte zu ihrer Beruhigung fest das Phillip neben ihr lag und fest schlief.  
Vorsichtig tippte sie gegen seine Nase, er zuckte, also lebte er auch noch. Alles war gut.  
„Was für ein verrückter Traum“ sie setzte sich auf, es war sechs Uhr am Morgen, sofort griff sie nach ihrem Handy und wählte die Nummer von Kendall.  
„Wieso weckst du mich“ nuschelte es verschlafen dort heraus.  
„Bist du schwanger“ quietschte Tony in das Smartphone rein.  
„Nein... mmh wieso fragst du mich das“ brummte Kendall müde:  
„Ich hoffe es mal nicht.“  
„Schläfst du mit Chase?“  
„Hat er dir das erzählt?“  
„Also ja?“  
„Ja. Ich ziehe ihm die Ohren lang.“  
„Mach einen verdammten Schwangerschaftstest. Ich hatte gerade einen echt wilden Traum und wenn sich nicht nur bestätigt, dass du mit Chase ein Verhältnis hast, dann solltest du schon mal für Windeln sparen.“  
„Wenn ich schwanger bin, dann werde ich Chase erstmal einen Tritt verpassen, der ihn mindestens bis zum Mond hoch schießt“ maulte Kendall und Tony hörte eine Bettdecke rascheln:  
„Was du für Träume hast... Vielleicht sollte ich den Energem noch mal untersuchen... das geht doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Ich ruf dich gleich noch mal an, hab zum Glück immer einen Test hier, besonders seit ich mit Chase „ein Verhältnis habe“. Idiot. Verdammter.“  
Kendall legte auf und Tony ließ sich zurück in das Bett sinken, sah dann zu dem Energem, der in dieser Nacht ausnahmsweise mal nicht unten in den Kristallhalterungen „schlief“. Sie hatte vergessen ihn abzulegen und wollte dann auch nicht mehr spät Abends runter in den Stützpunkt laufen.  
„Was wolltest du mir damit nur sagen“ murmelte sie und kuschelte sich dann einfach an Phillip:  
„Und eigentlich mag ich gar kein Lemoncurd auf Brötchen. Das ist mir viel zu bitter.“  
…  
…  
…  
Tony sprang aus dem Bett und mit einem Satz über den schlafenden Prinzen rüber, dann lief sie eilig in dessen Bad...


	27. Chapter 27

„Ich bin ein wenig wütend auf den Energem“ bestimmte Phillip, leicht schmollend und mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Ich im Nachhinein nicht unbedingt“ überlegte Kendall ernsthaft:  
„Nun wissen Chase und ich wenigstens was Sache ist. Ich denke nur darüber nach, ob es wirklich sinnvoll ist das Kind überhaupt zu bekommen. Wir haben damals zwei Jahre gebraucht um Sledge zu vernichten, und hatten auch mit Snide und Fury einiges an Problemen. Von Arcanon will ich jetzt gar nicht reden... und das Labor wurde auch angegriffen. Ich musste hier unten alleine gegen Snide kämpfen, wäre Heckyl nicht im letzten Moment gekommen, hätte ich den Kampf sicher nicht überlebt. Ich will nicht mein Kind gegen so jemanden wie Deker verteidigen müssen und wer weiß wie skrupellos er ist.“  
„Jemand der einen Planeten dann vernichtet, wenn dessen beste Kämpfer ihn nicht besiegen konnten“ seufzte Shelby:  
„Aber ich finde, ihr solltet das Kind auf jeden Fall bekommen. Auch wenn es wahnsinnig klingt, und Chase bei jedem Kampf mit dabei ist... ihr noch nicht mal ein richtiges Paar seid... diese Welt wird auch wieder eine bessere werden, dann wenn wir gegen Deker gewonnen haben.“  
„Wir hatten darüber nachgedacht eine Beziehung zu versuchen, aber es stand schon vor Keepers Besuch fest das ich mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit von dem Energem trennen lasse. Ich hatte vor einigen Jahren sogar schon meinen Selbstmord geplant“ Kendall rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn:  
„Ich war nie bereit dazu ein Power Ranger zu werden. Während Phillip es von uns allen am Meisten gewollt hat, dann ich wohl am Wenigsten. Ich war glücklich und zufrieden damit im Hintergrund zu arbeiten, alles zu organisieren und irgendwelche Geräte und Charger zu basteln. Der purpurne Energem hat mich ausgesucht, in einem Moment indem das auch wichtig war, aber wirklich glücklich war ich damit nie.“  
„Du bekommst mein Zimmer“ bestimmte Emma plötzlich und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich ziehe hier runter, erstmal jedenfalls. Du solltest ein Zimmer, mit einem ordentlichen Bad, haben. Deswegen ziehst du oben bei Tony und Phillip ein. Und entweder suchst du dir während der Schwangerschaft etwas eigenes, oder die Beiden machen dir ein Gästezimmer als Kinderzimmer frei. Und um die Sicherheit des Kindes musst du dir keinerlei Sorgen machen, ja, dieser Deker weiß das sich hier seine Feinde herum treiben... aber ein Baby ist kein Feind, er wird nicht gegen das Kleine im Kampf antreten wollen. Wenn du oben wohnst, dann bist du kein direktes Ziel mehr, sollte er hier unten mal anklopfen wollen. Und wenn es ganz schlimm kommt, und ihr alle sterbt, dann werde ich mich darum kümmern das das Kleine in eine ordentliche Familie kommt. Ich selbst kann das nicht noch mal mitmachen, Tony war schon schwierig genug, aber ich kenne mich in dem Bereich zum Glück immer noch aus.“  
„Wir sollten es auch im Hinterkopf behalten, dass du das Kind einpackst und mit ihm fliehst, Kendall“ nickte Chase zustimmend:  
„Aber erstmal würde ich mich sehr freuen Vater zu werden. Ich bin gut sieben Jahre jünger als du, wir müssen dem Kind sehr lange nicht sagen das ich nicht altere. Entgegen des Traumes von Tony würde ich die Grundschulzeit auch noch mit einberechnen, bevor ihr dann Beide Amber Beach verlasst.“  
Kendall rieb sich nun, von Oben nach Unten, über die Lippen und schien wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.  
„Kann ich denn zu euch hoch ziehen“ fragte sie dann die beiden Hausbesitzer.  
„Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung, mir ist es auch ziemlich gleich. Solange man mir nicht mein Arbeitszimmer nimmt und ich Morgens einen guten Kaffee bekomme, ist es mir egal wer noch mit oben wohnt“ wehrte der Prinz sofort ab, natürlich hatte Tony den Verlobungsring gefunden und mindestens zehn Minuten darüber gequietscht. Und deswegen war er auch noch beleidigt, immerhin hatte er das Schmuckstück mit einem Diamanten, und aus Platin, extra anfertigen lassen. Ein Juwelier schliff den Diamanten in Energem-Form, fasste ihn so ein das er wie das Original aussah, dann wurde noch das Datum ihres ersten Treffens eingraviert... und nun konnte er nicht einmal mehr vor ihr auf die Knie gehen.  
„Weil Tony weiß, dass wir vor fünf Jahren was miteinander hatten“ schmunzelte die ehemalige Zoodirektorin und sofort ging der Kopf der jungen Frau neugierig hoch.  
„Ich dachte es wäre nur einmal“ hakte sie leicht misstrauisch, und vor allem eifersüchtig, nach.  
Stille trat ein, Kendall empfing einige sehr ernste Blicke vom Prinzen, Tony spitzte die Lippen leicht.  
„Es war schon ein paar mal“ gab er dann zu:  
„Aber wie schon gesagt, es ist fünf Jahre her und wir hatten nur Spaß miteinander.“  
„Ich habe gerade das Gefühl beleidigt sein zu wollen“ klagte Tony, dann aber schüttelte sie den Kopf ernst:  
„Ich war dreizehn Jahre alt, damals, und jetzt erhebt ja Chase Ansprüche auf Kendall. Du darfst zu uns hoch ziehen, und von mir aus auch Chase gleich mitnehmen. Es ist genug Platz für vier Leute, oder fünf, mit dem Kind. Ihr seid viel zu erwachsen, wisst ihr das.“  
„Jetzt ist sogar Chase erwachsen geworden“ lachte Tyler dreckig und fiel in seiner Flucht mit dem Stuhl nach Hinten, rollte über den steinernen Boden.  
„Ich nehme alles zurück“ bestimmte Tony grinsend und lehnte sich zurück, sah zu ihrem Lieblingsprinzen:  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
„Ich kann dir nicht böse sein, nur weil du neugierig bist. Und selbst wenn du mein Bad nicht nach dem Ring durchsucht hättest, du wüsstest ja das er da ist. Gefällt er dir wenigstens?“  
„Er ist wunderschön und ich werde ihn gerne tragen“ lächelte sie sanft:  
„Aber erstmal nicht. Ich will ihn nicht in irgendeinem Kampf verlieren, vielleicht sogar dann am Strand und wir müssen alles umgraben um ihn wieder zu finden“ ihr Handy piepte und sie sah darauf:  
„Meine Eil-Lieferung trifft jeden Moment ein. Kommst du mit hoch?“  
„Was ist es denn“ Phillip stand auf und verließ mit seiner Freundin den Stützpunkt, im Café befanden sich schon die Köche um alles für das Tagesgeschäft vorzubereiten.  
Deswegen roch es auch lecker nach Pizzasoßen aller Art.  
„Großpackung Kondome“ verkündete Tony todernst, Phillip sah sie für einen Moment schweigend und staunend an, aber sie schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen:  
„Ich habe keine Lust auf eine Schwangerschaft und auch nicht darauf irgendwann einmal verzichten zu müssen, wenn ich gerade Lust auf Sex habe.“  
„Du hast wirklich Kondome bestellt“ staunte der Prinz, wenn Tony wirklich eines war dann direkt und knallhart. Normalerweise besorgte er die ja immer, aber diesmal schien sie das selbst in die Hand nehmen zu wollen.  
Und hormonell verhüten durfte sie nicht, das verbot ihr der Arzt aufgrund ihrer vergangenen Krebserkrankung.  
„Es gibt für alles einen Lieferdienst“ freute sie sich und da kam auch schon der Mann, in knallpinker Uniform, in einem rosa Van angefahren, gab Tony ein Paket in der gleichen, gut sichtbaren Farbe:  
„Ich habe das schon online bezahlt.“  
Sie gab ihm aber trotzdem noch ein Trinkgeld und drückte Phillip dann das Paket, so groß wie ein Football, in die Arme.  
Der Lieferant fuhr wieder weg und der Prinz spürte die Blicke seiner Köche im Nacken.  
„Diskret war der aber nicht gerade“ stellte er fest und sah auf das Paket, zweihundert Stück.  
„Aber dafür stimmt die Qualität, jedenfalls laut der Bewertungen für das Unternehmen“ freute Tony sich:  
„Bringen wir das heim und dann helfen wir wahrscheinlich Kendall beim Einzug.“  
„Du hast Chase mit eingeladen, ich habe wirklich nichts dagegen“ sie gingen langsam rüber zum Haus:  
„Aber am Ende nutzen sie das größere Bett um... na ja, Sex zu haben.“  
„Dann können wir ja froh sein, dass die Wände recht dick sind“ winkte Tony gelassen ab:  
„Und dann dürfen sie sich auch nicht beschweren, wenn wir Sex haben. Da muss man eben Lösungen finden, die vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich sind. Und sobald Kendall richtig schön schwanger ist, wird da sowieso nichts mehr laufen. Ich will nur einfach nicht das Chase von irgendwoher angefahren kommen muss, wenn die Wehen losgehen. Und ich will auch nicht aufstehen müssen, wenn das Kind schreit und Kendall zu erschöpft ist um die Windeln zum hundertsten Mal zu wechseln. Ich hoffe nur einer von Beiden kann wenigstens Kaffee kochen... wahrscheinlich Kendall...“ Sie hielt vor der Tür inne und sah auf den Energem, welcher um ihren Hals hing und plötzlich leicht anfing zu leuchten.  
Im nächsten Moment fuhr sie herum und packte in eine Klinge, die von einem Monster geführt wurde. Sie hielt das scharfe Schwert mit der bloßen Hand auf und führte dann blitzschnell mit der anderen einen Schlag gegen den Bauch des Aliens aus.  
Phillip reagierte sofort und warf dem Monster das Paket Kondome ins Gesicht, ein Tritt folgte auf der Stelle, der Alien flog zwei Meter von ihnen weg und landete auf seinem Hinterteil.  
„Er sieht aus wie Fury, na ja, fast“ schimpfte Phillip und da waren auch schon die anderen da, stellten sich neben ihnen auf.  
„Deswegen hat Deker mich angeheuert“ lachte der Alien:  
„Ihr kennt meinen Bruder.“  
„Und wir haben ihn vernichtet“ schimpfte Ivan:  
„Besser du verschwindest und sagst Deker, dass er nicht die geringste Chance hat. Er sollte es langsam einmal einsehen.“  
„So ist es“ fauchte Shelby, da sprang der Alien auch schon wieder auf die Füße und schoss, mit seinem Schwert, auf sie zu. Aber statt das er sie auch nur erreichte, hatte er plötzlich jeweils einen Fuß von Chase und Phillip im Gesicht und landete erneut am Boden.  
„Besser wir vernichten ihn sofort, und mühen uns nicht solange mit ihm ab, wie mit Fury“ forderte Tyler und sie nickten zustimmend, da sprang der Feind erneut auf die Füße und nahm etwas von seinem Gürtel ab.  
„Achtung“ schimpfte Tony, sie bekamen etwas entgegen geworfen, es war klein, sie führte einen präzisen Schlag aus und konnte eine der Kugeln abwehren, die zweite jedoch traf Tyler und eine Explosion sprengte sie in alle Richtungen auseinander.  
„Seid ihr okay“ wollte Tony wissen, die Rangers winkten nur ab und da sah sie schon wieder das Schwert auf sich zukommen, welches sie mit dem gleichen Griff erneut abwehrte:  
„Hat Deker Angst vor mir?“  
„Deker hat vor keinem Angst“ knurrte der Feind, er war ihr gefährlich nah, da bekam er einen Schlag gegen sein Gesicht und ein Knacken war zu hören:  
„Ahh.“  
„Lass mich raten“ zischelte sie und sprang auf die Füße, während Furys Bruder von ihnen weg stolperte und sich das Gesicht hielt:  
„Das war ein Wangenknochen, komm her damit ich dir noch mehr brechen kann.“  
„Ihr werdet nicht siegen“ brüllte das Monster und Tony zeigte ihren Freunden, dass sie geschlossen angreifen sollten:  
„Vivix!“  
Sofort löste sich Riley aus dem Angriff und kümmerte sich um die, welche aus dem Boden kamen, die Anderen erreichten den Feind und wollten zuschlagen, oder treten, da traf ihn ein gleißender Strahl aus dem Himmel heraus und holte ihn ab.  
„Verdammt“ schimpften sie fast gleichzeitig, Shelby und Chase halfen Riley schnell mit den Vivix.  
„Der Bruder von Fury. Glaubt Deker er kann uns damit irgendwie ärgern“ fauchte Tyler, sein Shirt war zerfetzt und er hatte ein paar Brandblasen, aber ansonsten schien es ihm gut zu gehen. Shelby rief trotzdem bei Kendall an und bat darum eine Brandsalbe bereit zu halten.  
„Lady Tony hat den Schlag seines Schwertes zweimal abgewehrt“ stellte Ivan ernst fest und sah sich die Hand der jungen Frau sehr ernst an:  
„Nur ein paar Kratzer und Rötungen.“  
„Wie ich es sagte, mit der anderen Hand konnte ich dann auch gleich einen Schlag ausführen. Aber bei Deker's Schwert geht das nicht, es würde uns die Hände zerfetzen.“  
„Bring es uns trotzdem bei“ forderte Chase:  
„Dieser zweite Fury wird sicher wiederkommen und dann sollten wir ihm im schlimmsten Fall so etwas entgegen bringen können. Und er ist ja nicht der Einzige mit einem Schwert.“  
„Wir reden unten darüber“ nickte Tony ernst und sah dann zum Himmel hoch, dann hob sie die rechte Hand und hielt einen Mittelfinger in Richtung der Wolken:  
„Und wir werden uns auch noch unterhalten, Deker.“


	28. Chapter 28

„Halte deine Hand genau so“ Tony nahm die Hand von Shelby in ihre und drehte sie entsprechend:  
„Du darfst der Klinge niemals das dünne Häutchen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger ausliefern, das ist schneller durch als du gucken kannst. Und dann kann er dir vielleicht sogar den Daumen abtrennen. Ihr wisst, dass dies eigentlich nur Meister lernen...“  
„Und wir sind dir auch sehr dankbar“ bestimmte Tyler ernst:  
„Du machst uns zu besseren Power Rangers, als wir es je waren. Selbst mit den Handschuhen der Rüstung damals, hätten wir es nie gewagt eine Klinge mit der bloßen Hand aufzuhalten.“  
Sie befanden sich im Stützpunkt, und während Kendall für das Café arbeitete, sorgte Emma dafür das deren Sachen oben ins Haus kamen, und ihre eigenen Sachen nach Unten in das ehemalige Zimmer von Keeper.  
„Man muss die richtigen Techniken beherrschen, das ist alles. Ein kluger Mann sagte vor Jahrhunderten mal: „Die Überlebenden lehren uns die besten Techniken.“ Irgendwann wird sicher mal jemand genau so in eine Klinge gepackt haben, um zumindest sein Leben zu retten, und dann musste er feststellen das er nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen hat. Ivan, Riley, ihr werdet jetzt alle hier mit den Übungsschwertern angreifen, damit ich sehe ob ihr eure Hand richtig haltet. Wenn zwei andere es können, dann tauschen diese mit Riley und Ivan. Haltet euch nicht zurück, damit kann man sich nicht sonderlich weh tun, aber wenn einer vor Schmerzen aufschreit, dann weiß ich das er die Hand falsch gehalten hat.“  
„Das wird wieder eine von diesen besonders lustigen Trainingsstunden“ stellte Chase sarkastisch fest, er wusste aber das sich zum einen Tony nicht darum kümmerte was für Schmerzen sie hatten, und zum anderen, wer keine Schmerzen wollte musste eben die Hand richtig halten.  
„Ihr seid selbst schuld, wenn ihr euch Schmerzen einfangt“ bestätigte die junge Frau seine Gedanken:  
„Das ist nicht wie beim Laufen, die Schmerzen werden nicht bei jedem Schlag weniger. Aber ihr werdet mit der Zeit ein wenig Hornhaut entwickeln, welche euch es ein wenig einfacher machen wird.“ Sie zeigte ihre Hände kurz vor, und Phillip nickte nur leicht.  
Er wusste das Tony besonders auf ihre Hände sehr achtete. Sie besaß fünf verschiedene Handcremes, die sie aber nur auf den Handrücken anwendete. Allgemein war sie sehr darauf bedacht immer für den Kampf bereit zu sein, zum Beispiel damit das sie unter ihrem Kleid stets eine farblich passende Radlerhose trug. Sie wollte niemandem ihr Höschen präsentieren, nicht einmal dem Feind, wenn sie zum Beispiel einen Salto machen musste oder einen gestreckten Tritt in dessen Gesicht.  
Und Handcreme in ihrer Handinnenfläche würde eventuell bedeuten das eine Klinge am Ende abrutschte, wenn Tony diese gerade abblockte.  
Auch wenn es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, das der Feind durch ihr Badezimmerfenster rein kam... sie wäre definitiv darauf vorbereitet.  
Phillip konnte sich deswegen auch sehr gut vorstellen, dass sie sogar unter ihrem Hochzeitskleid eine Radlerhose tragen würde und selbst dann auf Schmuck verzichtete, um ihn nicht zu verlieren oder mit der Diamantenkette vom Feind stranguliert zu werden.  
Definitiv durfte Phillip seine Eltern und Geschwister nicht zu dieser Hochzeit einladen, auch wenn sie ihn dafür wahrscheinlich enterbten und aus der Thronfolge warfen, wenn sie Tony kennenlernten würde dies erst recht geschehen.  
„Mein Meister hat eine lange Narbe an der rechten Hand“ erzählte Tony gerade den anderen:  
„Sie geht ihm von der Handinnenfläche bis zum Ellbogen runter, und er hat das Häutchen auch nicht mehr. Die Verbindung zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen ist bei ihm eine einzige vernarbte Stelle. Das kommt davon wenn man einen Fehler macht. Seine Bewegung ist auch eingeschränkt, durch diese Narbe.“  
„Was hat er falsch gemacht“ wollte Shelby besorgt wissen.  
„Er dachte er beherrscht es und wollte einen Angriff mit dem Katana abblocken. Sein bester Freund ist Meister Zien, sie hatten damals eine WG zusammen und beide waren... dumm. Er wollte Zien zeigen wie gut er das kann, Zien hat es ihm nicht geglaubt und jetzt haben sie seit zwanzig Jahren, bei jedem gemeinsamen Sake-Abend, etwas woran sie sich unangenehm erinnern können.“  
„Ich bin raus“ verkündete Phillip in diesem Moment und zog sich entsetzt zurück:  
„Ich will nicht lernen so einen Hieb mit dem Katana abzufangen. Ich greife gerne alle hier an, und ich lerne auch mit einem Tritt den Gegner zu entwaffnen, aber mit der Hand... nein!“  
Tony hob die Augenbrauen, dann schien sie darüber nachzudenken und nickte zustimmend.  
„Okay. Ich zwinge niemanden und wenn du dich deswegen sorgst, dann wirst du jetzt alle hier mit dem Übungsschwert angreifen und sie werden deinen Schlag auffangen...“ Sie unterbrach sich als ihr Handy klingelte, seufzend zog sie es unter ihrem Kleid hervor und ging dran, machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung das sie schon mal anfangen sollten:  
„Was ist los, Meister... es geht los? Okay, Sie fahren los und ich übernehme die Schüler. Ich bin in gut zehn Minuten am Dojo, sie sollen sich solange aufwärmen. Ich drücke die Daumen das es schnell geht.“  
Sie legte auf, und Tyler holte schon mal den Autoschlüssel.  
„Die Nichte des Meisters liegt in den Wehen, er hat sie wie seine Tochter aufgezogen und will natürlich seinen Quasi-Enkel gleich begrüßen. Danke Tyler, übt den Schlag nicht ohne mich, ich will sehen welche Fehler ihr begeht.“  
„Dann kann ich mitfahren“ fragte Phillip und Tony nickte zustimmend:  
„Trainiert etwas anderes, Shelby, du kannst deinen Tritt an der Stange üben.“  
„Seine Nichte übernimmt nicht das Dojo“ fragte Phillip, als sie ins Auto einstiegen, er nahm hinten Platz und Tony wie immer auf der Beifahrerseite.  
„Nein, Amelia wollte es gar nicht erst lernen. Sie ist zwei Jahre älter als ich, ich habe sie oft gesehen wie sie mit dem Puppenhaus und den Barbies im Gras saß, während ich an der Übungspuppe schwitzte. Sie ist seit einem Jahr verheiratet und arbeitet im Krankenhaus von Amber Beach.“  
„Ihr wart nie befreundet“ wollte Tyler neugierig wissen.  
„Nein. Wir haben eine etwas... interessante Beziehung. Ich hab ihr mal das Leben gerettet, als ich 13 war und sie 15, seit dem schweigen wir uns nicht mehr nur an, wenn wir uns treffen. Aber wir sind keine Freunde, aber ich war zum Beispiel auch zur Hochzeit, mit Emma, eingeladen.  
Ich werde ihr eine Glückwunschkarte schicken, der Meister wird mir sicher noch heute erzählen was es geworden ist und wie stolz er ist... ich unterrichte selten die erwachsenen Schüler, sie neigen dazu... keinen Respekt vor mir zu haben.“  
Sie erreichten das Dojo und stiegen aus.  
„Wieso kommt ihr nicht mit rein und trainiert mit? Die Klamotten dafür habt ihr ja an und es sind die Fortgeschrittenen, vielleicht lernt ihr noch was dazu. Wobei ihr ihnen wahrscheinlich schon überlegen seid, ich trainiere euch ganz anders als der Meister diese „Herren“. Aber es wird euch auch nicht schaden mitzumachen.“  
„Ich bin unsicher“ überlegte Phillip ernsthaft, aber dann gingen sie doch mit rein und fanden zehn Männer, welche um die 25 Jahre alt waren, vor. Und sofort als sie Tony sahen, sank ihre Laune sichtlich.  
„Und ich dachte der Meister wollte uns einen adäquaten Ersatz verschaffen“ bestimmte einer, und er war noch nicht mal sonderlich leise dabei:  
„Und nicht das kleine Mädchen.“  
Phillip konnte von hinten sehen wie sich Tonys Muskeln anspannten, sie tat immer so als würde sie das alles kalt lassen, aber das tat es nicht.  
Sie war genauso ein Mensch, der in jeglicher Weise verletzt werden konnte, wie alle anderen auf diesem Planeten auch. Und wenn man sie in ihren Fähigkeiten nicht ernst nahm, sie nicht respektierte und sich über sie lustig machte, dann traf sie das eben auch sehr.  
„Mir reicht es“ bestimmte sie und wandte sich den beiden Rangers zu:  
„Ihr werdet sie verprügeln, allesamt“ dabei machte sie versteckt einige Handbewegungen, die sie ihnen schon beigebracht hatte, sie zeigte ihnen damit wie sie die zehn Männer bekämpfen sollten:  
„Das wird bei dieser Luschentruppe kein Problem sein. Erteilt ihnen eine Lektion, die sich gewaschen hat.“  
„Wie du möchtest“ nickte Phillip und zog sein Shirt aus:  
„Ich weiß, dass du es hasst wenn ich Blutflecken auf den Klamotten habe.“  
Tony grinste finster und wandte sich dann an die zehn respektlosen Schüler.  
„Die Beiden hier gehören zu meinen Privatschülern“ verkündete sie:  
„Ich unterrichte sie jeden Tag mehrere Stunden, dann wenn ihr hinter Bankschaltern steht und vor Computern sitzt. Seht es als Training an, der Meister wird mir später auch zustimmen, jetzt habt ihr mal richtige Gegner und nicht immer nur die Übungspuppen. Und sie werden sich nicht zurückhalten.“  
„Kann ja nicht so schwer sein, der eine ist die Prinzessin von Zandar und der andere einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als wir“ schnaubte einer der Zehn:  
„Die mache ich alleine fertig.“  
„Beweise es“ forderte Tony und holte sich einen Gartenstuhl ran, setzte sich auf dessen Lehne und gab das Zeichen zum Anfangen.  
„Willst du oder ich zuerst“ fragte Tyler grinsend, woraufhin Phillip die Handknochen knacken ließ, er war natürlich sehr dafür seine Freundin ein bisschen zu rächen:  
„Ich sehe schon, aber lass mir ein paar übrig.“  
„Mal schauen“ zeigte der Prinz ein unheilvolles Grinsen und da wurde er auch schon angegriffen, von einem Schlag der nicht mal eine Fliege getötet hätte.  
Wie Tony es sagte, sie kannten nur die Übungspuppen und vielleicht auch noch ihre Trainingskameraden, gegen die sie derweil antreten mussten. Aber Phillip hatte schon etliche Male um sein Leben gekämpft und Monster töten müssen, er blockte den Schlag ab und führte sofort einen Gegenschlag aus, der seinen Gegner ins Gras schickte.  
Der war aber schnell wieder auf den Beinen und kam angelaufen, wollte ihn schlagen, da fing er sich einen Tritt ein, der ihn endgültig in die Bewusstlosigkeit schickte.  
„Ah hier ist ja der „Daily Amber Beach“ von heute Morgen“ stellte Tony in diesem Moment fest:  
„Macht nur weiter.“  
„Er hat ihn bewusstlos getreten, er könnte verletzt sein und ins Krankenhaus müssen“ schimpfte einer der Schüler.  
„Ich hab den Beiden gesagt, sie sollen euch nur ausschalten. Er hat maximal eine Gehirnerschütterung von dem Tritt“ kam es von Tony gelassen:  
„Aber davon mal abgesehen, ihr wollt euch doch nicht von einer Prinzessin, und einem Kerl, der kleiner ist als ihr, vermöbeln lassen. Sie wurden ja auch nur von mir trainiert, ich bin ja kein adäquater Ersatz für den Meister.“  
Sie spitzte die Lippen amüsiert und widmete sich dann der Zeitung.  
„Möchtest du den nächsten, Tyler“ fragte Phillip grinsend, er fand das Szenario einfach großartig und allein wie Tony scheinbar ruhig die Zeitung las. Er sah doch wie sie immer wieder einen Blick zu ihnen rüber warf...  
„Ich nehme den großen, dicken da“ schlug Tyler vor:  
„Oder wollt ihr es jetzt doch alle zusammen versuchen? Dann fangen wir vielleicht doch heute noch an zu schwitzen.“  
„Kommt Jungs, die machen wir fertig“ schimpften „der Dicke“ und da kamen sie alle auf einmal angelaufen, keine zwei Minuten später lagen sie am Boden und stöhnten über ihren Schmerzen.  
„Wir sind in der Zeitung“ stellte Tony fest und zeigte ihren beiden „Privatschülern“ den Artikel:  
„Wie wir ein Monster getötet haben. Sie haben sogar ein Foto davon, wie wir angegriffen haben.“  
„Es war klar das es irgendwann mal so kommt“ überlegte Phillip und zog sein Shirt wieder an, während Tyler sich den Artikel genauer ansah:  
„Jetzt werden auch meine Eltern davon erfahren.“  
„Früher war es einfacher das zu verhindern, ich hätte ein paar Leute angerufen und deine Eltern hätten nie wieder Nachrichten aus Amber Beach bekommen. Aber heutzutage gibt es das Internet, ich kann diesen Artikel nicht mehr löschen lassen. Besser ist es, du redest mit ihnen, wenn sie dich deswegen anrufen sollten.“  
„Ihr kämpft gegen diese Aliens“ stöhnte einer der Schüler am Boden.  
„Ja“ nickte Tyler ernst:  
„Es macht ja sonst keiner. Und Tony trainiert uns dafür, sie hat uns stark genug gemacht um auch immer siegreich zu sein. Seit heute bringt sie uns dafür auch bei, ein Schwert mit der bloßen Hand abzuwehren... ihr kennt das sicherlich, von der langen Narbe eures Meisters her.“  
Tonys Handy klingelte und sie ging ran, sofort erhellte sich ihr Gesicht.  
„Es ist ein Mädchen“ strahlte sie:  
„Glückwunsch an euch alle... ich soll... ich weiß nicht... also gut. Natürlich mache ich es gerne, das ist nur etwas unerwartet jetzt, aber wenn Amelia es sich auch wünscht... das ist doch nicht... aber... okay... ich fühle mich sehr geehrt. Ich komme Morgen Nachmittag ins Krankenhaus. Bis dann“ sie legte auf und war leicht rot geworden:  
„Die kleine Alexandra Tony Miller wurde gerade geboren, und sie wurde nach ihrem Quasi-Großvater und ihrer Patin benannt. Phillip, lass uns rosa Luftballons und Blumen besorgen.“  
„Die schönsten die wir finden können“ schmunzelte der Prinz von Zandar und holte sich dann seine Freundin sanft in die Arme.


	29. Chapter 29

„Wie hast du Amelia damals das Leben gerettet“ Phillip war fast gar nicht mehr hinter den ganzen Luftballons zu sehen, als sie am nächsten Morgen durch das Krankenhaus gingen und die Geburtstation ansteuerten.  
„Ich war zehn, und sie war zwölf und mmh“ Tony trug einen Blumenstrauß und einen rosa Strampler mit sich, Emma wollte erst mitkommen aber stattdessen trainierte sie die anderen am Strand. Immerhin war sie einmal selbst Weltmeisterin im Kickboxen und hatte nichts von damals vergessen.  
Und das war auch einer der Gründe, wieso Tony ihre „Mutter“ einweihte, für den Fall das sie selbst mal im Training ausfiel.  
„Und?“  
„Du weißt doch die kleine runde Narbe auf meinem Schulterblatt?“  
„Ja. Ich nahm an das war eine Kugel, oder ähnliches, gewesen. Bei deinem bisherigen Leben sicherlich nicht verwunderlich.“  
„Es war keine Kugel, oder ähnliches“ schmunzelte die junge Frau, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Es war ein Brett. Also das Dojo wurde renoviert und trotzdem gab es Training, ich trainierte an einer Übungspuppe, der Meister war mit den fast fertigen beschäftigt.“  
„Fast fertig?“  
„Sie sind kurz vor der Abschlussprüfung. Die habe ich schon lange hinter mir, in der Regel wird die aber so mit 30 gemacht. Danach kann man dann versuchen Meister zu werden, oder eben nicht. Jedenfalls es wurde renoviert und Amelia war auch da, sie saß auf den Stufen und war mit ihrem Handy beschäftigt. Sie hatte wohl ihren ersten Freund, soweit ich mich erinnere, und sie hat dauernd Nachrichten mit ihm geschrieben. Jedenfalls, plötzlich knallt es und ich sehe den Handwerker fallen, mit ihm alles woran er gearbeitet hat, Bretter, Nägel, Säge, das halbe Dach, ein Eimer mit frischem Zement, die Leiter... ich laufe so schnell ich kann hin, schieße den Eimer weg und stürze mich auf Amelia. Mehr als sie mit meinem eigenen Körper zu schützen konnte ich nicht, alles was auf sie fiel, traf mich. Auch das Brett mit dem Nagel, der sich in mein Schulterblatt bohrte und im Krankenhaus entfernt werden musste, die Leiter, der Kerl, ich hab mir gleich drei Rippen gebrochen davon und seine blöde Säge hat mich nur knapp verfehlt. Allein der Eimer hat sicher mehrere Kilo gewogen und war auf dem Weg direkt zum Kopf von Amelia, das hätte schlimmste Verletzungen bedeutet und dann wäre sie auch vor den anderen Geschossen nicht mehr in Sicherheit gewesen. Es war nichts besonderes für mich, aber wie man sieht ist Amelia mir immer noch dankbar.“  
„Und doch seid ihr keine Freundinnen geworden.“  
„Wir hatten schon immer sehr verschiedene Interessen und ich wollte nie jemand anderes in mein Leben mit reinziehen.“  
Sie erreichten das Zimmer und sofort kräuselte Tony die Lippen leicht, dann klopften sie an und fanden Amelia, samt ihrem Onkel und Ehemann, in einem Vierbettzimmer vor. Und an jedem Bett war gerade Besuchszeit, Tony kräuselte die Lippen noch mehr.  
„Tony“ freuten sich die Drei sofort:  
„Und ein Haufen Luftballons mit Beinen.“  
Sie mussten lachen, nur Tony war immer noch nicht begeistert, dann nahm sie Phillip die Ballons ab und sah ihn kurz bittend an.  
„Ich regele das“ nickte er, in solchen Situationen konnte er die Gedanken seiner Freundin förmlich lesen, und machte sich dann auch gleich auf den Weg.  
„Wo geht er hin“ fragte Amelia neugierig.  
„Er regelt was, packt die Sachen zusammen...“ sie sah kurz auf das Baby, welches wirklich noch sehr klein war und auch einen Zugang hatte:  
„Ihr bleibt doch sicher noch ein paar Tage hier im Krankenhaus, und in dieser Zeit solltet ihr euch erholen und nicht in einer Dauerparty hocken.“ Und kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet, kam Phillip zurück und mit ihm drei Pfleger.  
„Ich konnte schnell ein Einzelzimmer besorgen“ verkündete er und schon waren, Mutter, Kind, und deren Sachen eingepackt, und der ganze Trupp zog auf die bessere Station, in ein gemütliches Einzelzimmer ein.  
„Danke“ staunten Amelia und ihr Mann:  
„Aber das wäre doch nicht notwendig gewesen.“  
„Es hat keine Mühe gemacht und jetzt habt ihr eure Ruhe“ nickte Tony sanft und durfte dann die kleine Alexandra in den Arm nehmen, während Amelia sich über die Geschenke freute.  
„Wollt ihr auch mal Kinder“ fragte Amelias Ehemann neugierig, als Tony dem kleinen Mädchen zart über die Nase strich und daraufhin auch eine Reaktion, in Form eines Blubberns, erhielt. Dazu verzog die Kleine noch etwas das Gesicht und gähnte dann herzhaft.  
„Nein“ schüttelte Phillip den Kopf ernst:  
„Ihr habt sicher die Zeitung gelesen?“  
„Ihr kämpft gegen diese Aliens“ erinnerte sich der Meister sofort.  
„Wir können einem Kind so etwas nicht antun“ erklärte der Prinz sachlich:  
„Und außer uns macht das ja sonst niemand.“  
„Weil es keine Power Rangers mehr gibt. Vor fünf Jahren war das anders“ überlegte Amelia leise:  
„Und nun müssen das ganz normale Menschen machen.“  
„Aber Tony trainiert uns, deswegen hat das alles bisher auch ganz gut funktioniert. Und wir sind ja auch zu mehreren... doch wir müssen auf jeden Fall vorbereitet sein, und unser Kind soll keine Waise werden.“  
„Das ist verständlich“ nickte Amelia und bekam dann ihre Tochter zurück:  
„Ihr sorgt dafür, dass Alexandra eine Zukunft hat, und damit hat Tony mir wahrscheinlich nicht nur einmal das Leben gerettet. Und unserer ganzen Familie gleich mit.“  
„Ihr übertreibt“ wehrte Tony sofort ernst ab und wurde dabei leicht rot auf den Wangen, versuchte sich hinter Phillip zu verstecken.  
„Ich freue mich schon auf eure Hochzeit“ nickte der Meister lächelnd:  
„Denn heiraten werdet ihr doch sicher.“  
„Es ist geplant“ schmunzelte der Prinz von Zandar amüsiert, seine Eltern hatten ihn noch nicht angerufen, aber es würde sicher noch geschehen und dann musste er ihnen eine gute Erklärung dafür bieten, dass er fast täglich sein Leben riskierte.  
Sein Handy klingelte, er sah darauf und es war Kendall, seufzend ging er ran.  
„Was gibt es“ fragte er besorgt:  
„Wo? Am Einkaufszentrum... sind die anderen schon unterwegs? Gut, wir kommen hin...“ er gab Tony das Handy.  
„Wir kommen wahrscheinlich etwas später an“ verkündete sie:  
„Sie sollen nichts riskieren, aber wenn der Schwachpunkt klar ist, dann können sie den ruhig angreifen. Und die Vivix können sie auch schon mal platt machen. Wir beeilen uns.“  
Sie legte auf und gab Phillip das Handy zurück, dann umarmte sie Amelia und ihren Ehemann kurz.  
„Ein Alien“ fragte Amelia besorgt.  
„Ja, aber das ist kein Problem“ lächelte Tony sanft:  
„Wir kommen die Tage noch mal vorbei und wenn irgendwas ist, egal ob mit dem Zimmer, oder es gibt zu schlechtes Essen, ruft uns an. Wir regeln das dann.“  
Und weg waren die Beiden, verließen eilig das Krankenhaus und der Meister sah ihnen durch das Fenster nach.  
„Deswegen hat Tony das Training in letzter Zeit auf das Nötigste reduziert“ murmelte er leise:  
„Aber egal was passiert, die kleine Alexandra kann sehr stolz auf ihre Patentante sein.“

„Das ist eine Katastrophe“ Tony betrat als Erste den Stützpunkt, ihr folgten die Rangers, Chase musste getragen werden und hatte den rechten Fuß in Gips:  
„Shelbys Nase war ja noch okay, aber das Chase jetzt erstmal sechs Wochen außer Gefecht gesetzt ist.“  
„Ich kann sicher...“ schnaufte der ehemals schwarze Ranger und wurde sofort von sehr ernsten Blicken zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Das ist ein dreifacher Knöchelbruch, das Einzige was du noch kannst ist hier sitzen und zuschauen wie der Bauch deiner Freundin wächst.“  
„In sechs Wochen wird da noch nicht viel zu sehen sein“ wehrte Kendall ernst ab und bedachten Chase auch mit ein paar sehr ernsten Blicken, dann aber wehrte sie recht gelassen ab:  
„Wir müssen sowieso immer damit rechnen das einer mal verletzt wird.“  
„Ja, leider“ Tony strich sich durch das Haar:  
„Du darfst auf keinen Fall mit dem Training ganz aufhören. Wir werden jetzt deine Arme trainieren, du bekommst Gewichte zum Heben, ich zeige dir ein paar Schläge und die wirst du bis zum geht nicht mehr trainieren. Am Ende profitieren wir vielleicht sogar noch davon, dass er erstmal nicht laufen kann... oder zumindest nur mit den Krücken. Und das Monster haben wir ja auch besiegt.“ Chase wurde auf dem Sofa abgesetzt und Shelby stellte ihm seine Krücken hin, glücklich waren sie aber nicht wirklich darüber, denn Chase war einer ihrer stärksten Kämpfer.  
Und er bildete eigentlich mit Phillip eine Einheit.  
„Kannst du sein Fehlen ausgleichen“ fragte Emma besorgt und holte einen Hocker hervor, damit Chase seinen Fuß darauf legen konnte.  
„Schwer, wahrscheinlich werde ich einige Male morphen müssen. Und wir packen Epy in den Van, damit er immer dabei ist und wir ihn zur Not hervorholen können.“  
„Dann nehmen wir lieber erst Epy, als das du morphst“ bestimmte Tyler sofort.  
„Lady Tony sollte nur im äußersten Notfall den Energem dafür bemühen“ nickte Ivan zustimmend:  
„Können wir nicht auch ein Katana in den Van legen, damit ich es im Notfall benutzen kann. Meister Zien ist schon sehr zufrieden mit mir, ich kann sicherlich einige gute Schläge gegen ein Monster ausführen... besonders auch wenn der Bruder von Fury zurückkehren sollte. Dann blockt Lady Tony seinen Schlag ab und ich spieße ihn von hinten auf... oder ähnliches.“  
Tony dachte darüber nach, dann nickte sie ernst.  
„Wir machen es so, wir packen Epy, ein Katana und diese Rüstungen, von Keeper, in den Van und dort bleibt auch erstmal alles. Emma kannst du so ein Schwert besorgen, achte bitte auf gute Qualität.“  
„Natürlich“ nickte sie und setzte sich gleich an das Internet:  
„Ich suche einen Händler heraus und fahre selbst hin um das Schwert auszusuchen.“  
„Es tut mir leid“ seufzte Chase leise.  
„Das muss es nicht, so etwas kann immer wieder passieren“ nickte Riley ernst:  
„Und wir können dich sicher einigermaßen ersetzen, zur Not eben mit dem Zord. Und wenn du wieder fit bist, kannst du sicher nicht nur kräftige Tritte austeilen, sondern auch ein paar wirklich fiese Schläge.“  
„Ich denke ich bringe dir einen Schlag bei, mit dem du den Gegner auch auf einer gewissen Entfernung her treffen kannst“ überlegte Tony.  
„So wie in den Filmen“ staunten alle sofort:  
„Gibt es das wirklich?“  
„Ja, das gibt es wirklich“ nickte Tony ernst:  
„Man nennt es im chinesischen Qi oder Chi, im japanischen Ki und in Korea ist es als Gi bekannt. Im Grunde bedeutet es „Energie“ und das ist auch was man nutzt. Man nutzt die Energie um einen herum, den Lebensatem der Erde, man sammelt sie und schießt sie auf den Gegner. Ich mache es... ungern... ich bin ein eher grober Kämpfer, und jemand der dem Gegner lieber mit der eigenen Kraft kalt macht. Aber ich beherrsche es natürlich.“  
„Dafür waren wir auch ein Jahr in Japan, als sie vierzehn Jahre alt war, seit dem kann ich weder Reis noch Sushi essen“ kam es von Emma:  
„Und ich habe von Tony meist nur ihren schlafenden Körper im Bett gesehen, den Rest der Zeit hat sie im Dojo verbracht. Doch egal wie sehr sie es gelernt hat, sie hat es bisher maximal benutzt um einen Mafiosi zu entwaffnen.“  
„Es ist auch gut etwas zu beherrschen, was man nicht immer braucht, aber dann auch im Notfall einsetzen kann“ nickte Tony heftig.  
„Deswegen die ganzen japanischen Wörterbücher“ schmunzelte Phillip amüsiert.  
„Orokana hito dake ga sore ijō manabu koto wa arimasen*“ verkündete Tony daraufhin grinsend und als der Prinz wissen wollte, was das bedeutete, verwies sie nur auf ihre Wörterbücher.  
„Wahrscheinlich war es so etwas wie: Du bist dumm und ich bin dir überlegen“ grinste Shelby frech, erhielt aber keine Antwort dafür, denn plötzlich fing der weiße Energem heftig an zu flackern... und im nächsten Moment sackte die Tony scheinbar bewusstlos in sich zusammen.  
Seufzend hob Phillip sie sich auf die Arme.  
„Ich denke er will ihr etwas zeigen“ erklärte er und bettete sie neben Chase auf dem Sofa:  
„Besorgen wir ihr was zu essen und zu trinken, sie wird es danach wahrscheinlich brauchen.“

(*Japanisch by Google Übersetzer)


	30. Chapter 30

Die junge Frau schwebte erneut frei im Weltall, um sie herum waren aber diesmal nicht nur Sterne und Himmelskörper, sie konnte nicht nur die Erde und das Raumschiff von Deker sehen...  
Tony Grace Parker war umgeben von Zahlen, leuchtende, glitzernde und schwebende Ziffern, Formeln die sie nicht verstand.  
Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand nach einer Zahl aus, berührte diese ganz zart mit der Fingerspitze und sofort drehte die Zahl sich im Kreis, eine andere fing heftig an zu leuchten. Die Ziffern zitterten und vibrierten, die Formeln, die Zeichen... alles bewegte sich irgendwie, sobald Tony sie berührte.  
„Wieso zeigst du mir das“ flüsterte sie verwirrt, ihr war warm, sie konnte gut atmen und als sie sich langsam, schwebend bewegte, folgten die Ziffern und Formeln ihr. Es sah so aus, als war sie nur wegen dieser Formeln an diesen Ort gekommen, in diesen „Raum“ umgeben von Milliarden Sternen.  
„Soll ich mir das einprägen“ seufzte sie und schnappte sich einfach eine 12, hielt die leuchtende, warme Zahl in den Händen:  
„Ich bin wirklich sehr schlecht darin. Ihr verwandelt euch nicht in Buchstaben, oder? Das wäre wirklich einfacher für mich.“ Aber natürlich hatten die Formeln auch irgendeinen Sinn, sonst würde der Energem sie ihr nicht so zeigen.  
Sie hörte ein leises Summen und sah sich verwirrt um, irgendwoher kannte sie das Geräusch doch, aber zum ersten mal fiel es ihr auf. Da bemerkte sie das Tor, durch das Keeper zu ihnen gekommen war und tatsächlich schwebte er nur einen Moment später hindurch.  
„Tony“ begrüßte er sie sanft:  
„Ich freue mich dich zu treffen. Leider kann ich derzeit nicht mehr in den festen Raum kommen, es ist zu anstrengend für mich und die Energem.“  
„Hast du mich hierher geholt“ fragte sie neugierig.  
„Nein, der weiße Energem hat dich hierher gebracht. Wahrscheinlich um dir das hier zu zeigen“ er berührte eine der Ziffern und sie blieb absolut still, Tony berührte sie ebenfalls und sie fing an wild herum zu tanzen:  
„Ich weiß aber auch nicht was das bedeutet.“  
„Ich glaube ich soll es mir einprägen, doch es sind zu viele Zahlen und Formeln... Ich habe leider weder ein fotografisches, noch ein sonderlich mathematisches, Gedächtnis.“  
„Das verstehe ich“ er schwang seinen Stab und wirkte dann Magie auf Tony:  
„So, jetzt kannst du sie gleich nach deiner Rückkehr aufschreiben.“  
„Danke.“  
„Ich kann recht gut immer hierher kommen und spüre auch, wenn der Energem dich hierher bringt. Deswegen werde ich das ab jetzt nutzen, um mit euch Kontakt zu halten“ bestimmte Keeper und zeigte auf das Raumschiff von Deker:  
„Es ist schade, er war einst ein guter Mensch. Dann aber wurde er von einem bösen Wesen verändert...“  
„Diese andere Gestalt?“  
„Er ist auch immer noch ein Mensch, und er leidet. Auch darunter, dass er nicht getötet wurde und stattdessen in diese Dimension kam.“  
„Er sucht auch Erlösung, oder? Er möchte besiegt werden.“  
„Ja. Wahrscheinlich. Und dieser Wunsch nach Erlösung hat ihn wütend gemacht, wahnsinnig und sehr wütend. Wenn er nicht besiegt wird, weiter an seiner Existenz leitet, dann wird er so wütend das er ganze Planeten ausradiert.“  
„Man könnte fast Mitleid haben, aber da er auch Menschen töten will und die Erde vernichten, hält sich mein Mitleid doch sehr in Grenzen.“ Tony berührte eine weitere Ziffer, sie drehte sich im Kreis als würde sie auf einer Bühne Ballett tanzen, und die junge Frau schmunzelte ein wenig darüber.  
„Wir sind alle die Summe unserer Taten“ bestimmte Keeper und wurde daraufhin sehr nachdenklich angesehen, eindeutig war die junge Frau nicht seiner Meinung.  
„Wenn das so wäre, wäre ich nie ein Power Ranger geworden“ verkündete sie dann ernst:  
„Dann hätte mich der weiße Energem nie ausgewählt. Gedanken und Moralvorstellungen zählen auch, ich habe in meinem Leben ja nicht nur Monster getötet, sondern auch Menschen. Zwar immer um mich zu schützen, aber eine wirklich weiße Weste habe ich nicht. Trotzdem, obwohl ich mir sicher bin das Deker sich oft vor dem Schlafen gehen wünscht am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr aufzuwachen, so hat er doch zu viel getan, was seinen Tod rechtfertigt. Und das nicht der Erlösung wegen“ sie atmete tief durch, die Zahlen bewegten sich nun schnell, und fast schon fordernd, im Kreis um sie herum:  
„Es wird Zeit das ich zurückkehre und diese Formeln aufschreibe. Vielleicht weiß Kendall etwas damit anzufangen...“

...“Sie wacht auf“ verkündete die Stimme von Tyler, sofort war Phillip beim Sofa und holte sich seine Freundin sanft in die Arme.  
„Ich bin gespannt was Lady Tony uns zu erzählen hat“ überlegte Ivan, als die junge Frau langsam die Augen öffnete.  
„Papier und Stift“ nuschelte sie dann auch gleich:  
„Schnell.“  
Sofort sprang Shelby auf und holte einen Block, dazu einen Kugelschreiber, gab Tony die Sachen, woraufhin diese anfing mehrere Formeln aufzuschreiben.  
„Ich habe auch mit Keeper gesprochen“ murmelte sie über dem Papier, schrieb wie fremdkontrolliert alles präzise auf:  
„Er kann uns nicht mehr im „festen Raum“ aufsuchen, aber er spürt wenn der Energem mich holt, um mir etwas zu zeigen. Deswegen nutzen wir das jetzt für die Kommunikation. Aber diesmal hat er nur ein wenig über Deker philosophiert, was nicht sonderlich hilfreich war, denn wir sind ein wenig verschiedener Meinung. Der Energem hat mir diese Formeln gezeigt, ich weiß nicht was sie bedeuten, aber sie sind bestimmt wichtig. Und zumindest dabei, dass ich sie mir merke, konnte mir Keeper helfen. Ich bin nicht gerade ein Zahlengenie...“  
Sie legte den Kugelschreiber zur Seite und starrte auf den Block. Auf die Formeln, welche nun nicht mehr leuchteten, oder sich bewegten, aber trotzdem hatte sie noch das Gefühl dies vor ihrem inneren Auge zu sehen.  
„Es muss etwas sehr wichtiges sein“ überlegte Kendall ernsthaft und sah sich dann das Ganze auch einmal sehr genau an:  
„Vielleicht die Formel zur Rettung der Erde... nein, wahrscheinlich ist es genau das nicht. Aber es ist bestimmt etwas, was uns helfen wird. Doch wenn ich mir das so ansehe, kann ich mir spontan jetzt auch nichts darunter vorstellen. Da muss ich einmal recherchieren und nachforschen, etwas was mich wohl eine Weile beschäftigen wird. Wir dürfen ja auch nicht irgendwas damit ausprobieren, ansonsten geht das am Ende noch schief.“  
Tony rieb sich nachdenklich die Stirn und atmete tief durch, Phillip hielt ihr ein Glas Zitronenlimonade hin.  
„Ich möchte jetzt nichts trinken“ murmelte sie leise:  
„Tut mir leid, ich bin noch etwas groggy. Bekomme ich einen Kuss?“  
„Natürlich“ schmunzelte der Prinz von Zandar und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen:  
„Möchtest du dich noch ausruhen?“  
„Nein, ich bin okay. Nur noch etwas durch den Wind, aber das vergeht sicher gleich.“  
Sie beobachtete wie Kendall die Formeln studierte, dann mit dem Block zu einem der Computer ging.  
„Vielleicht ist es irgendetwas um mit dem Energem reisen zu können“ überlegte die junge Frau plötzlich und wurde von allen erstaunt angesehen:  
„Das ist doch seine Hauptaufgabe, das Reisen durch die Dimensionen und die Zeit.“  
„Ist es das denn? Verbraucht er dafür weniger Energie, als zum Beispiel für das Morphen“ fragte Shelby erstaunt nach.  
„Um sich zu transportieren verbraucht er keine Energie“ flüsterte Tony leise:  
„Plötzlich ist alles ganz klar. Er wurde gar nicht erst dafür geschaffen jemanden in einen Power Ranger zu verwandeln, das kann er nur weil es im Nachhinein hinzugefügt wurde. Nachdem es bei den anderen Energem möglich gemacht wurde... die Power Rangers sind nur dafür da die Energem zu beschützen, das ist ihre Aufgabe, und deswegen gibt es das Morphen. Und bei den anderen Energem war es gleich mit dabei, er ist der Prototyp, aber war zu mächtig. Und damit er beschützt werden kann, wurde das Morphen hinzugefügt... aber er sucht sich lieber jemanden aus, der das nicht unbedingt braucht. Und die Formeln, ich weiß es noch nicht genau, aber vielleicht ist es damit er jemanden transportieren kann ohne das er zu viel Energie verliert. Kann man damit vielleicht eine Maschine bauen?“  
„Nein, es sieht nicht danach aus. Aber du könntest recht haben“ arbeitete Kendall an ihrem Computer:  
„Zumindest ein paar der Formeln wurden von einigen Wissenschaftlern schon für die Möglichkeit zur Zeitreise, zumindest theoretisch, in diese Sparte eingeordnet. Wahrscheinlich waren die Erschaffer des Energem, und aller anderen Energem, uns weit voraus. Sehr weit sogar, denn Keeper ist ja vor 65 Millionen Jahren auf der Erde abgestürzt, und jetzt kommen wir schon mal ansatzweise zu dem was der Energem ebenso lange beherrscht. Eventuell waren sie sogar menschenähnlich. Das ist alles verdammt spannend und du solltest dich jetzt unbedingt ausruhen. Wir haben Pizza bestellt...“  
„Komm her“ Phillip zog sie sanft auf seinen Schoß und lehnte sich dann mit ihr an, während Chase, der noch neben ihnen saß, sie vorsichtig etwas zurecht schob. Sie sollten es ja Beide bequem auf dem Sofa haben, zur Not wechselte er eben auf einen Stuhl.  
„Und gerade jetzt bin ich außer Gefecht gesetzt“ seufzte der ehemals schwarze Ranger:  
„Allein wegen meiner Dummheit.“  
„Du hast so gut gekämpft, wie sonst auch immer“ wehrte Tyler ernst ab:  
„Und noch geht hier ja nicht die Welt unter. Ich glaube nur das Tony auf kurz oder lang eine kleine Reise machen wird... ansonsten hätte der Energem ihr das doch jetzt nicht gezeigt, oder? Da wird etwas passieren, und wir sollten darauf vorbereitet sein. Auch darauf, dass Deker da oben irgendwas plant, und uns angreift wenn sie nicht da ist. Er ist leider nicht so berechenbar, wie wir es uns erhoffen.“  
„Ich glaube in dieser Hinsicht müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen“ nickte Ivan ernst:  
„Denn wenn Lady Tony eines getan hat, dann uns darauf vorbereitet auch ohne sie klar zu kommen. Nur sollte sie jetzt einen Stellvertreter bestimmen, für alle Fälle.“  
Stille trat ein, dann regte sich Tony kurz und murmelte dann:  
„Shelby. Ich sage euch auch wieso“ sie richtete sich auf und sah die Rangers sehr ernst an:  
„Ivan ist derzeit nicht immer hier, er muss das Training unbedingt weiterführen, Chase und Kendall fallen raus, Phillip will nicht, und Shelby ist im Kampf, und im taktischen Denken, definitiv besser als Tyler und Riley. Auch wenn das jetzt hart klingt, Shelby ist einfach gut und wenn sie hier alles organisiert, dann muss ich mir auch woanders keine Sorgen wegen euch machen“ sie rieb ihre Nase am Shirt des Prinzen:  
„Aber noch bin ich nicht weg und solange geht hier weiter alles wie es bisher war. Hoffentlich...“


	31. Chapter 31

„Wach auf, los komm schon, es ist Morgen“ Phillip rüttelte an seiner schlafenden Freundin, woraufhin diese ein leises Stöhnen hören ließ:  
„Aufwachen...“  
„Monster könnt ihr auch ohne mich erledigen, soweit seid ihr schon. Wenn es Deker ist, sagt ihm er soll warten...“ nuschelte Tony in ihr Kissen, drehte sich dann auf den Bauch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Stoff:  
„Und für Sex bin ich noch zu müde.“  
„Es ist weder ein Monster, noch Sex“ schmunzelte Phillip und beugte sich über sie, strich ihr das Haar weg und biss ihr dann frech, sanft, in den Nacken.  
„Wenn du keinen Sex willst, wieso machst du das dann“ seufzte sie leise und er konnte beobachten wie sich ihre Rückenmuskeln langsam bewegten. Es war manchmal faszinierend zu sehen wie definiert und trainiert ihr Körper war, und eigentlich mochte er so etwas auch bisher gar nicht. Seine „Bekanntschaften“ in Zandar hatten alle vor allem einen eher üppigen Vorbau gehabt und betrieben als einzigen Sport Champagner trinken und Shopping. Aber andererseits war das eben auch nie wirklich was festes gewesen, nur ein Spaß für ein paar Tage, wenn überhaupt.  
Und Geld verlor er durch diese Damen leider auch viel zu viel.  
„Damit du wach wirst“ legte er sich halb auf sie und pustete ihr dann grinsend ins linke Ohr, seine Frauengeschichten wären zudem auch nicht begeistert gewesen wenn er sich so auf sie gelegt hätte. Tony hingegen, könnte ihn ja sogar tragen, wäre er nicht fast vierzig Zentimeter größer als sie.  
„Du willst dich mit mir anlegen“ stellte sie fest:  
„Das solltest du nicht tun, wenn du auch noch den Rest des Monats über Sex haben willst.“  
„Ich habe etwas für heute geplant, eine Überraschung... und ich weiß, dass du auch nicht verzichten kannst, deswegen war das eine sehr leere Drohung“ schnurrte er sie an.  
„Überraschung? Da wir schon darüber reden... du, nackt? Den ganzen Tag?“  
„Tony“ lachte er fröhlich auf und rollte neben sie:  
„Nein. Die Anderen werden auch dabei sein. Und Training gibt es heute auch nicht.“  
„Seit wann hast du das zu bestimmen“ sie sah neugierig zu ihm und er grinste breit, dann küsste er sie kurz auf die Nase.  
„Seit heute, und wahrscheinlich auch nur an diesem Tag. Wir werden uns den ganzen Tag amüsieren, außer es kommt ein Alien, aber den können wir dann zwischendurch kurz kalt machen und zum Tagesprogramm zurückkehren. Und wir nehmen den Van, da sind ja dann auch schon unsere Sachen drin.“  
„Alle kommen mit?“  
„Ja, auch Chase, er ist kräftig genug dafür den ganzen Tag auf Krücken zu verbringen und wir machen ja auch derweil eine Pause. Ich habe extra nachgefragt, es gibt dort zwar keinen Zitronenkuchen, aber Zitroneneis und wohl auch frisch gemachte Zitronenlimonade.“  
„Mmh mmh, wie viel Uhr ist es“ seufzte Tony müde, drehte sich dann um und setzte sich auf, warf einen Blick auf die nahe Wanduhr. Die konnten sie im Internet bestellen, eine Uhr in Sonnenblumenform mit kleinen Sonnenblumen, welche die Zeit anzeigten. Ansonsten war das Schlafzimmer eher für Phillip eingerichtet, in grau und weiß, aber Tony sah sich auch nicht wirklich die Wände an, wenn sie sich in diesem Raum befand.  
„Schon acht Uhr“ verkündete der Prinz von Zandar:  
„Mach dich fertig, ich habe alle für neun Uhr vor das Café bestellt.“  
Es war Sonntag und damit das Café geschlossen, ansonsten hätte man aber auch die Ersatzmannschaft das Ganze betreiben lassen können.  
Irgendwo im Haus war Rumpeln zu hören, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür das Kendall und Chase gerade auch aufstanden. Waren sie sich vor ihrem Einzug noch nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie wirklich ein Paar sein wollten, teilten sie sich nun nicht nur das Zimmer, sondern auch das Bett.  
Tony war aber auch wahrscheinlich die Einzige, die in dieser Beziehung eine Zukunft sah und sie war sich dazu ganz sicher, dass Kendall an der Seite von Chase alt werden wollte. Sie würde bestimmt nicht irgendwann mit ihrem Kind wegziehen wollen, und das war dann auch nichts was sie irgendwann bereute, nein, sie wurde mit Chase und dem Kind auf jeden Fall glücklich.  
Manches hatte Tony einfach im Bauchgefühl, es war so als würde der weiße Energem seine Fähigkeit ein wenig mit ihr teilen... aber die Zukunft war nun einmal veränderbar auch und das sich Chase den Knöchel so heftig bricht... damit hatte wirklich niemand von ihnen rechnen können.  
Das war auch ein wirklich dummer Unfall, beim endgültigen Erledigen des Aliens, gewesen.  
Und so etwas lag nicht am Training, oder an der eigenen Dämlichkeit, so etwas konnte immer wieder passieren.  
„Soll ich etwas bestimmtes anziehen“ fragte Tony neugierig, als sie ihren Morgenmantel anzog und sich einen kleinen Kuss von ihrem Freund abholte.  
„Eigentlich nicht“ überlegte er und küsste sie dann erneut, legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften, schien noch einmal darüber nachzudenken:  
„Vielleicht eines deiner neuen Kleider, aber kein zu gutes, am Ende hast du einen Fleck, oder reißt es dir ein, und ärgerst dich.“  
Ihre Kleider waren ja eigentlich alle ziemlich neu, aber einige hatte sie auch noch nicht tragen können. Und sie ärgerte sich schon derweil, wenn sie sich eines der Kleider versaute... meistens wenn es durch ihre eigene Tollpatschigkeit geschah.  
Ja, auch Tony Grace Parker konnte tollpatschig sein, sie neigte sogar derweil dazu über ihre eigenen Füße zu fallen. Aber nie, wenn es irgendwie um den Kampf ging, dann war sie einfach zu konzentriert.  
„Also wird es doch etwas wilder“ schmunzelte die junge Frau.  
„Eventuell ja“ grinste Phillip frech und dann trennten sie sich auch schon, suchten ihre Badezimmer auf. Tony entschied sich für ein einfaches, dunkelgrünes Kleid, und was auch immer Phillip geplant hatte, er wusste was er tat.  
Bisher hatte er immer ihren Geschmack getroffen, egal worum es ging, selbst der Ring... sie griff nachdenklich in die Schatulle, nahe dem Spiegel, und holte den Ring hervor, betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.  
Am Ende erwartete sie nun keinen Heiratsantrag mehr, nur noch das sie irgendwann gemeinsam einen Termin ausmachten, erst für die Verlobung und dann für die Hochzeit... und dabei war sie doch gerade erst achtzehn Jahre alt, zu jung eigentlich für so etwas.  
Kopfschüttelnd legte sie den Ring zurück und machte sich fertig, traf fast gleichzeitig mit Phillip in der Küche ein, dort verteilte Kendall schon Kaffee und Chase saß am Küchentisch.  
„Ihr wisst schon was er geplant hat, oder“ spießte Tony die Beiden förmlich mit Blicken auf.  
„Natürlich, wir mussten ja auch ein bisschen planen“ nickte Kendall lächelnd:  
„Besonders ob das mit Chase und den Krücken alles klappt. Wir werden Beide nicht alles mitmachen können, aber trotzdem unseren Spaß haben.“  
„Hätte ich noch vor einem halben Jahr so eine Verletzung gehabt, wäre ich nicht mal ansatzweise auf die Idee gekommen den ganzen Tag unterwegs zu sein. Immerhin ist es doch sehr anstrengend auf Krücken zu laufen, aber jetzt denke ich das ich stark genug dafür bin... und auch ausdauernd genug.“  
„Trotzdem solltest du das schonen, und wenn sich im Laufe des Tages ein Alien zeigt, bleibst du mit Kendall im Van“ bestimmte Tony ernst, sie war auch schon längst zum Anführer der Power Rangers geworden, fühlte sich irgendwie dazu berufen, und deswegen war sie es auch die entschied wer sich wo im Kampf befand.  
„Aber ich werde den Van fahren“ bot sich Kendall an:  
„Auch jetzt gleich zu unserem Zielort, Emma kommt übrigens nicht mit, sie bleibt im Stützpunkt... für alle Fälle. Einer sollte wirklich immer hier sein, aber ich will mir das Heute auch nicht wirklich entgehen lassen.“  
„Wir machen noch einmal etwas mit Emma extra, spätestens an ihrem Geburtstag“ bestimmte Phillip ernst und trank seinen Kaffee mit zwei kräftigen Zügen aus:  
„Gehen wir raus, die Anderen werden jetzt auch langsam eintreffen. Und wahrscheinlich sogar auch etwas früher, als sonst, wenn sie arbeiten müssen und nicht so motiviert sind.“  
Sie verließen das Haus und tatsächlich trafen die anderen Rangers gerade ein, und sie schienen sehr begeistert zu sein.  
Shelby, Riley und Tyler teilten sich derzeit eine Wohnung, so konnten sie die Miete aufteilen, Ivan schlief im alten Zimmer von Koda und anscheinend kümmerte sich Emma zudem um seine Wäsche, gemeinsam passten sie damit aber auch Nachts auf den Stützpunkt auf.  
„Ich fahre“ bestimmte Kendall erneut und Tony wurde langsam immer neugieriger, wo es denn überhaupt hinging.  
„Das wird Lady Tony gleich sehen“ verkündete Ivan amüsiert:  
„Ich bin auch schon sehr gespannt, denn ich war noch nie an einem solchen Ort. Lady Emma gefällt er nicht, sie sagt, dort sind viel zu viele Menschen für ihren Geschmack.“  
„Das kann alles sein, vom Vergnügungspark bis zum Einkaufszentrum“ überlegte Tony daraufhin ernsthaft und stieg hinten in den Van ein, Chase durfte mit seinem Gips vorne sitzen und dann ging es auch schon los:  
„Sogar im Schwimmbad sind ihr zu viele Menschen, ein weiterer Grund wieso ich nie schwimmen gelernt habe. Ich gebe aber auch zu, die ersten fünf Jahre nach dem Tod meiner Eltern habe ich mich sehr an sie geklammert, teilweise musste sie sogar mit zum Training und durfte sich nicht aus meiner Sichtweite heraus begeben. Es war also kein Wunder, dass wir das Schwimmbad gemieden haben.“  
„Das ist aber auch verständlich“ überlegte Shelby:  
„Nachdem was du im Laufe der Jahre alles mitgemacht hast. Und selbst der stärkste Mensch auf Erden, kommt nicht einfach so mit dem Verlust seiner Eltern klar.“  
„Lasst uns heute nicht über so etwas reden, wir wollen uns doch amüsieren“ mischte sich Phillip entschieden ein:  
„Und wehe ich sehe euch alle heute nicht glücklich, immerhin bezahle ich den ganzen Tag, das ist alles nicht sonderlich günstig. Und Morgen können wir dann wieder über jegliche ernste Themen sprechen.“  
Sie fuhren quer durch die Stadt und Tony sah sehr neugierig aus dem Fenster heraus, dabei kam ihr wieder der Gedanke das sie eigentlich noch viel zu jung für all das war.  
Und dann erreichten sie den großen Vergnügungspark von Amber Beach, der jungen Frau ging langsam stumm der Mund auf, kein Wunder das sie schon so früh unterwegs waren. Natürlich wollte Emma da nicht mit, sie hatte ja auch Angst was Achterbahnen, und irgendwelche Türme, anging.  
Da ging es nicht mehr nur darum, dass sie Menschenmassen gerne mied.  
Sie parkten, stiegen aus und Tony starrte immer noch mit offenem Mund dem Vergnügungspark entgegen, erst recht als Phillip eine lange Reihe Eintrittskarten hervor holte.  
„Ich hoffe das gefällt dir“ schmunzelte er und verteilte die Karten, gab dabei seiner Freundin einen Kuss:  
„Wir müssen uns alle mal entspannen und amüsieren, und wenn kein Alien kommt dann wird das ein wirklich großartiger Tag...“ Sein Handy klingelte und er sah ernst darauf, dann drückte er den Anruf weg:  
„Und ich will auch jetzt mit niemandem telefonieren, erst recht nicht mit meinen Eltern.“  
„Sie werden nicht begeistert sein, dass du sie weggedrückt hast“ warnte Riley:  
„Und du hast immer noch nicht mit ihnen über „das“ gesprochen.“  
„Ja, weil ich nicht weiß was ich ihnen sagen soll. Das ich alles unter Kontrolle habe? Das meine Freundin mich trainiert? Das sie auch noch mitkämpft? Alles was ich sagen könnte, macht es am Ende doch nur noch schlimmer.“  
„Gib mir das“ Tony nahm sich das Handy ihres Freundes und zeigte auf den Eingang zum Vergnügungspark:  
„Ich regele das jetzt und ihr zeigt für mich das Ticket vor.“  
„Bist du wahnsinnig“ ächzte Phillip, wollte ihr das Handy wieder abnehmen, aber das war vollkommen unmöglich und schon hatte sie seine Mutter am anderen Ende der Leitung, und er musste aufgeben.  
„Ja, ich möchte mit Ihnen darüber sprechen, Eure Majestät“ verkündete die junge Frau, während sie an der Kasse alles regelten:  
„... Ich bin Meisterin im Karate und bin kurz vor der Trainerbescheinigung im Kickboxen, und ich bin bei jedem Kampf mit dabei... ja, er macht das ja nicht alleine, aber außer uns macht das eben sonst niemand. Es geht dabei darum die Welt vor dieser Bedrohung zu schützen... wir haben natürlich auch technische Unterstützung...“ sie hielt Phillip das Handy hin:  
„Sie will mit dir kurz deswegen reden.“  
Er nahm das Smartphone schweigend an und hielt es sich dann ans Ohr, während Tony lossprang und erstmal Luftballons für alle kaufte.  
Dabei wählte sie genau aus, Shelby bekam ein pinkes Einhorn, Tyler ein rotes Auto, Ivan einen Ritter auf einem weißen Pferd, Riley eine Schildkröte, Chase ein Skateboard und Kendall einen Apatosaurus.  
Für sich selbst wählte sie eine Sonnenblume und als Phillip fertig war, erhielt er eine goldene Krone mit pinken Herzchen drauf.  
Sehr neugierig sah er den Luftballon an, seine Freundin lachte fröhlich und auch die anderen Freunde hatten ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, aber dann band er sich das Ganze doch ans Handgelenk.  
„Ich kann damit sehr gut leben“ bestimmte er amüsiert:  
„Und jetzt geht es als erstes zur Achterbahn... Da wird euch das blöde Grinsen sehr schnell aus dem Gesicht fliegen.“  
„Was hat deine Mutter noch gesagt“ wollte Tony auf dem Weg dorthin wissen.  
„Nicht mehr viel, aber ich werde wohl am Wochenende in Zandar sein müssen. Sie sagte, mein Vater will mich auch sobald wie möglich persönlich sprechen und es geht wohl auch um meine Zukunft als Prinz von Zandar dabei. Aber ihr kommt doch sicher auch ohne mich klar.“  
„Natürlich“ überlegte Tony und lehnte sich dann im Gehen leicht an ihren Freund:  
„Selbst wenn ein Alien kommt... aber ob ich ohne dich klar komme, das weiß ich noch nicht.“


	32. Chapter 32

„Hier kann man Dinosaurier streicheln, man soll aber so leise wie möglich sein und es sind nur Pflanzenfresser... wobei das ist ja wohl verständlich, nur Tyler will einen T-Rex freiwillig streicheln“ Phillip sah sich das Schild sehr ernst an und erinnerte sich auch sofort daran, dass die Stegosaurier die Lieblingsdinos seiner Freundin waren. Und das sie sich wahrscheinlich nur deswegen auch kennengelernt hatten, sie wollte sehen ob eines dieser Tiere auf der Baustelle mitarbeitete.  
Nachdenklich rieb er sich kurz über den Nasenrücken, dann sah er zu den Anderen, die gerade am Stand Dinosaurierfutter kauften und sich eindeutig schon auf den Besuch in diesem Bereich des Vergnügungsparks freuten.  
In diesen fünf Jahren war er wohl der einzige Ranger gewesen, der sich nicht wirklich mit der Anwesenheit der Dinosaurier hatte anfreunden können. Shelby, Riley und Kendall arbeiteten mit ihnen, Tyler und sein Vater reisten, teilweise auch zusammen mit Shelby, durch die Welt und trafen da unweigerlich auf die Dinosaurier und Chase... am Ende war es wohl wirklich Phillip, der sich immer noch nach gebratenen Hühnchen sehnte und derweil einen Elefanten auf seinen Notizblock kritzelte.  
Aber er war sich auch sicher, hätten die Power Rangers damals nicht das Aussterben der Dinosaurier verhindert, die Welt wäre eine schlechtere und er hätte Tony sicher nie kennengelernt.  
„Hoffentlich haben sie einen Stego“ freute sich seine Freundin und zog ihn dann am Arm in das Gehege hinein.  
„Ich glaube Sir Chase sollte hier mit seinen Krücken aufpassen“ warnte Ivan in diesem Moment, tatsächlich war es sehr matschig und auch etwas rutschig. Nichts wo man mit Krücken drauf herum humpeln sollte.  
„Dann tragt ihn doch“ schlug Tony sofort vor und wurde leicht entsetzt angesehen:  
„Soll ich das machen? Und es ist doch nur ein kleines Stück. Dahinten ist auch schon eine Sitzbank“ sie zeigte darauf, woraufhin Ivan sich dazu bereit erklärte Chase auf seinen Rücken zu nehmen, Tyler kümmerte sich inzwischen um die Krücken.  
„Ich hätte auch draußen auf euch warten können“ meldete sich der ehemals schwarze Ranger, aber die Jungs winkten nur gelassen ab und Tony bemerkte, dass alle doch aufhören sollten sie immer so entsetzt anzusehen.  
„Deine Vorschläge sind derweil ein wenig... im ersten Moment kann man sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dies umsetzen zu können“ überlegte Kendall ernsthaft:  
„So wie, wenn man dir vorschlagen würde Phillip zu tragen. Dann würdest du sicher auch erstmal erschrocken gucken.“  
„Nein, denn ich könnte es, es wäre nur nicht sonderlich bequem für ihn und sähe auch dämlich aus. Aber wäre er verletzt und ihr nicht da, ich würde ihn sicherlich irgendwie aus der Gefahrenzone heraus bekommen. Im Grunde ist nichts unmöglich... das ist alles Kopfsache. Da ist ein Stego!“  
Und schon war sie mit den Pflanzenkugeln bei dem Dinosaurier und fütterte ihn, streichelte über seine schuppige Haut und bemerkte dabei nicht einmal, wie langsam die Anderen erst Chase absetzten und sich dann ebenfalls den Dinosauriern widmeten.  
„Nicht das du ihn irgendwann lieber hast, als mich“ umarmte Phillip seine Freundin von hinten und vergrub für einen Moment sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.  
„Schwierig“ kicherte sie leise und drehte sich dann zu ihm um:  
„Hat deine Mutter etwas gesagt, was dich besorgt?“  
„Nein“ er schüttelte den Kopf ernst:  
„Das wird wahrscheinlich erst am Wochenende passieren, wenn ich dann in Zandar bin.“  
„Soll ich mitkommen?“  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Du musst hier bleiben, falls ein Alien kommt und ihr kämpfen müsst, Chase ist außer Gefecht gesetzt und ich bin nicht da... Sieh mich nicht so an, ich hätte dich mitgenommen würde Chase nicht hier rum humpeln.“  
„Vielleicht ist es auch besser so, wenn ich deine Eltern erstmal nicht kennenlerne“ Tony streckte sich und gab dem Prinzen von Zandar einen Kuss:  
„Am Ende hätte ich mich noch mit deiner Mutter angelegt, oder so, und dann wäre ich entweder Single, oder du enterbt.“  
„Ich brauche das Erbe nicht“ schnaubte Phillip abwehrend:  
„Aber ich brauche dich, du bist viel wichtiger als Zandar, die Thronfolge, das ganze Geld... sogar wichtiger als mein Titel. Aber wir werden sehen was meine Eltern am Wochenende zu sagen haben, jetzt sind wir hier um uns zu amüsieren.“  
„Lass uns gleich Eis essen gehen“ Tony widmete sich wieder den Dinosaurier und gab ihre restlichen Pflanzenkugeln dem Triceratops, der sich auch gerade schon bei Shelby durch gefuttert hatte.  
„Hoffentlich haben sie Zitroneneis da“ überlegte Phillip ernsthaft.  
„Ich mag auch anderes Eis“ wehrte Tony sofort ab:  
„Aber Zitroneneis eben am Liebsten.“  
„Ich habe mir oft versucht vorzustellen, wie Zitrone schmeckt wenn man das Saure einfach nicht registriert“ kam Shelby dazu, diesmal war es Tyler der sich Chase auf den Rücken hob und aus dem Gehege raus trug.  
„Das kann man auch nicht wirklich beschreiben, und ich wünsche es auch keinem, ganz besonders auch nicht der Weg wie ich diese „Besonderheit“ bekommen habe“ nickte Tony und sie verließen alle das Gehege, besahen sich sehr ernst ihre matschigen Schuhe.  
„Darüber hätte der Vergnügungspark einmal nachdenken müssen und zumindest einen Wasserschlauch hier aufbauen müssen“ bestimmte Phillip sehr ernst:  
„Suchen wir das Eiscafe, vielleicht können wir da auch auf der Toilette kurz die Schuhe sauber wischen.“  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg, fanden das Eiscafe auch recht schnell, aber davor blieb Tony plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen.  
„Was ist los“ wollte Tyler sofort wissen.  
„Ist das...“ sie streckte sich etwas und beobachtete dabei den Kellner des Cafes, sofort sahen alle zu ihm, er war groß, schlank und hatte lockiges, braunes Haar:  
„Das ist Michael!“  
„Michael“ fragte Phillip verwirrt, und auch ein wenig eifersüchtig.  
„Ja, er war bis vor zwei Jahren mit mir im Kickboxverein, aber dann hatte er einen Unfall und kann seit dem den Sport nicht mehr machen“ und schon war Tony beim Café und sprang dem jungen Mann quietschend in die Arme.  
„Hat sie nicht immer gesagt, sie hätte nie Freunde gehabt“ überlegte Shelby und spitzte leicht die Lippen:  
„Das sieht aber sehr vertraut aus.“  
„Wahrscheinlich untertreibt Tony mal wieder, was ihre Bekanntschaften angeht, ich bin mir auch sehr sicher das Amelia irgendwann zu ihrer Freundin wurde“ schnaubte Phillip:  
„Und dieser Kerl da...“  
„Du bist eifersüchtig“ stellte Chase klug fest.  
„Natürlich bin ich eifersüchtig“ fauchte der Prinz ehrlich:  
„Sie umarmen sich jetzt schon fast eine ganze Minute.“  
Sie gingen näher an das Eiscafe ran und Tony stellte ihnen den alten Kampfgefährten vor, Phillip schnaubte den vermeintlichen Rivalen aber auch nur an.  
„Dein Freund, oder“ fragte Michael neugierig:  
„Er sieht gut aus.“  
„Jetzt weiß ich es sicher“ lachte Tony fröhlich auf:  
„Du weißt, ich habe immer gerne auf dein Urteil vertraut.“  
„Weil ich einfach einen besseren Geschmack habe, als du“ grinste er frech:  
„Wollt ihr einen Tisch, ich sage dem Chef Bescheid, dann macht er euch was frei.“ Er wartete gar nicht mehr auf die Antwort, sondern ging, ein wenig steif wirkend, in das Café hinein und nur wenig später saßen die Rangers an einem großen Tisch.  
„Ich hab von euch schon in der Zeitung gelesen“ erzählte Michael, als er ihre Bestellung aufnahm:  
„Ihr kämpft gegen die Monster. Das ist sicher sehr gefährlich, und eine große Verantwortung. Der Boss vom Vergnügungspark hat auch schon Angst, das hier mal so ein Alien auftaucht.“  
„Wenn das der Fall sein sollte, dann werden wir kommen und ihn besiegen“ bestimmte Tony gelassen:  
„Wie geht es dir? Was macht das Studium?“  
„Ich musste das Studium abbrechen“ seufzte Michael und wurde von Tony sehr entsetzt angesehen:  
„Mein Unfall hat das ganze Geld dafür aufgefressen, jetzt kann ich nicht mehr als nur noch arbeiten. Und weil ich nichts gelernt habe, bin ich beim Kellnern gelandet. Aber es ist gute Arbeit, auch wenn mich nicht jeder einstellen will.“  
„Wieso bist du nicht zu mir gekommen“ klagte Tony sofort und Michael antwortete nicht:  
„Du wärst so ein toller Anwalt geworden. Ich habe dich damals gefragt, ob du Hilfe brauchst, und damit meinte ich auch Krankenhausrechnungen. Gehst du deswegen so merkwürdig?“  
„Ich gehe nicht merkwürdig, ich gehe wie man eben geht wenn man so einen Unfall hatte“ maulte Michael und ging dann los, um die Bestellung bei seinen Kollegen abzuliefern.  
„Sicher wollte er einfach allein klar kommen“ überlegte Kendall ernsthaft.  
„Klar kommt er alleine zurecht“ seufzte Tony:  
„Aber er hätte das Studium nicht abbrechen dürfen, er wäre jetzt fast fertig damit. Da verdient man doch mehr, als mit kellnern und ich hätte es ihm auch als Darlehen oder so gegeben. Dann hätte er es mir zurückgegeben wenn er als Anwalt gut verdient... ich zwinge keinem meine Hilfe auf, aber das war dumm gewesen.“  
Michael kehrte mit den Getränken zurück und wurde von Tony böse angeschnaubt.  
„Und dann hätten mich meine Eltern gefragt, woher das Geld kommt“ seufzte der junge Mann ernst:  
„Sie hätten dich für meine Freundin gehalten und das hätte nur wieder unendliche Diskussionen mit sich gebracht.“  
„Du hast ihnen immer noch nicht gesagt, dass du schwul bist“ hakte Tony nach, woraufhin Michael rot wurde, Phillip sich sichtbar entspannte und Riley sich ein wenig streckte um einen besseren Blick auf den Kellner zu bekommen.  
„Dann müsste ich sicher zuhause ausziehen, du weißt doch wie meine Eltern sind“ maulte Michael:  
„Und das kann ich mir von dem Gehalt hier nicht leisten. Und jetzt ein anderes Thema, sonst schicke ich euch gleich jemanden anderes zum Tisch.“  
Er ging wieder weg und Tony nippte an ihrer Zitronenlimonade, sah dabei sehr neugierig zu Phillip rüber.  
„Ich soll ihm einen Job anbieten“ fragte dieser brummend.  
„Er kann sicher auch mal spontan einspringen. Aber ich kann dir gleich sagen, er ist nicht der Schnellste.“  
„Wieso nicht? Hat er sich beim Unfall die Beine verletzt?“  
„Er hat seine Beine verloren“ nickte die junge Frau und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ein Zug hat ihn überrollt, da war nichts mehr zu retten. Kein Wunder das die Krankenhausrechnungen ihm das Geld fürs Studium aufgefressen haben. Aber mir hat er erzählt, es wäre alles okay und sie würden keine Hilfe brauchen.“  
„Ich biete ihm einen Job im Café an, aber ich verstehe ihn auch irgendwie“ nickte Phillip ernst:  
„Und zu Weihnachten bekommt er bessere Prothesen geschenkt.“  
Michael kehrte mit dem Eis zurück und bekam die Karte des Prinzen hingehalten.  
„Für das Amber Palace“ fragte er neugierig.  
„Wir brauchen Leute die spontan einspringen können“ erklärte Phillip ernst:  
„Und die alle hier arbeiten nicht immer, besonders nicht wenn Aliens auftauchen, es gibt eine zweite Mannschaft die einspringt und auch Schichten arbeitet. Ich zahle gut, aber alles andere musst du mit Kendall ausmachen, sie stellt die Leute ein.“  
„Ich werde mich noch diese Woche melden“ versprach Michael und gab Kendall kurz die Hand, bevor er sich dann wieder an die Arbeit machte und Tony zufrieden grinste.  
„Wenn er nicht gut ist, stelle ich ihn nicht ein“ warnte Kendall sie sofort.  
„Ich weiß das er gut ist“ freute sich Tony und schnappte sich einen Löffel, den warf sie Michael mit voller Kraft entgegen. Der sah das Geschoss kommen, hatte aber zwei volle Teller in den Händen, konnte auch nicht mehr ausweichen. Schnell warf er den Teller mit den Waffeln kurz hoch, fing den Löffel auf und schnappte sich auch den Teller wieder. Dann brachte er Beides mit absoluter Gelassenheit zu einem Tisch.  
„Er war sehr gut beim Kickboxen, schnell und präzise, aber er hat auch zu lang für die Genesung gebraucht. Als er aus dem Krankenhaus raus kam hat er nicht nur seine Beine eingebüßt“ erzählte Tony schmunzelnd, dann kam der Löffel plötzlich zurück geflogen und sie fing ihn auf, tauchte ihn in ihr Eis ein.  
„Wenn er bessere Prothesen hat, könnte er zur Not auch mithelfen, sollte ein Alien dem Café zu nahe kommen“ bestimmte Shelby:  
„Auch wenn wir ihn nicht mit reinziehen sollten, es wäre nicht schlecht wenn er zumindest ein paar Schläge verteilt bis wir da sind.“  
„Ich muss nur ein paar mal mit ihm zum Strand, um ein paar Sachen aufzufrischen“ aß Tony ihr Eis:  
„Aber in erster Linie soll er Geld verdienen, damit er zuhause raus kommt und vielleicht das Studium weitermacht. Wenn er mein Geld nicht will, dann soll er wenigstens einen anständigen Job haben. Das ist wirklich ein schöner Tag heute, gehen wir gleich noch mal auf eine Achterbahn?“

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder“ Phillip, Tony und die anderen Rangers standen, eine Stunde später, an einem Kettenkarussell an, als sie einen Alien auf sich zukommen sahen... und dessen Vivix nahmen gerade den Zuckerwattestand auseinander.  
„Vielleicht hat Deker da oben gesehen wo wir uns befinden und er hat ihn geschickt, um uns den Tag zu versauen“ überlegte Ivan und Chase stimmte ihm sofort zu, anders konnte es eigentlich auch nicht sein:  
„Wir erledigen ihn schnell und kehren dann zu diesem Karussell zurück. Ich bin nicht bereit auf diese Erfahrung zu verzichten.“  
Tony beobachtete den Alien einige Sekunden lang, dann nickte sie zustimmend.  
„Kendall, lauf los und hole Epy“ forderte sie dann.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Ja. Wir bekämpfen ihn natürlich jetzt schon, aber hier sind zu viele Leute, ich will im schlimmsten Fall nichts riskieren und ihn mit dem Zord schneller entfernen.“ Und schon rannte Kendall los, Chase humpelte zu einer Sitzbank und Tyler zog seine Jacke aus, gab sie ihm in Obhut.  
Ein Vivix schnappte einen Stuhl, von einem Imbisswagen, und warf ihn ein paar kreischenden Parkbesuchern hinterher.  
„Los, machen wir ihn kalt. Phillip, Shelby, ihr greift den Kopf an, Tyler und Ivan an die Brust, Riley übernimmt die Vivix. Der wird uns ganz sicher nicht den Tag versauen!“


	33. Chapter 33

„Der war übel gewesen“ Tony sah sehr ernst auf die Pfütze, welche der Alien hinterließ und rieb sich dann leicht erschöpft über die Stirn.  
„Wir mussten sogar Epy für ihn benutzen, wobei der ja eigentlich nur eher Chase ersetzt hat“ Tyler zeigte seufzend auf den Zord, welcher sich gerade wieder in einen Koffer verwandelte:  
„Aber wenigstens musstest du nicht morphen, Tony. Das wäre auch wirklich schlecht gewesen, bei all den Leuten.“  
„Also was die Leute angeht, hätte ich kein Problem damit gehabt“ wehrte die junge Frau entschieden ab:  
„Sie wissen doch schon, dass wir gegen die Monster und Aliens kämpfen, wieso sollen sie dann nicht auch wissen das ich ein Ranger bin?“  
„Weil sie sich dann auch zusammenreimen können, dass wir es auch waren...“ nickte Riley ernst:  
„Und dann geht das an unsere Familien. Deine Familie weiß Bescheid, unsere aber...“  
„Sind in ein paar Jahren tot und ihr lauft immer noch jung und frisch hier herum. Außerdem glaube ich eher, dass sie dann sehr stolz auf euch sind. Etwas was wahrscheinlich du am ehesten, von euch allen, gebrauchen könntest.“  
„Ich glaube eher, dass selbst das sie nicht mehr wirklich interessiert. Mit meiner Homosexualität habe ich mich selbst ins Aus geschossen“ maulte der ehemals grüne Ranger.  
„Sie haben sich selbst ins Aus geschossen, damit das sie dich nicht akzeptieren. Phillip wird wahrscheinlich auch am Wochenende seinen Eltern zumindest sagen, dass er mal ein Ranger war, so kann er es wenigstens logisch und schlüssig erklären.“  
„Wenn mir nichts anderes, besseres einfällt, werde ich das tun...“ der Prinz von Zandar runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, sah dabei zwei Männer im Anzug auf sie zukommen. Sie gingen recht schnell, sahen nicht glücklich aus und allein schon deswegen war er er sich sicher, dass sie ihnen nicht zu dem Sieg gratulieren wollten.  
„Hey“ schimpfte der sichtlich ältere der Männer:  
„Sie sind doch die jungen Leute, die dieses Chaos hier verursacht haben. Ich bin Albert Smith, der Besitzer des Vergnügungsparks.“  
„Wir haben das Chaos nicht verursacht, das war der Alien und seine Vivix“ nickte Shelby sehr ernst:  
„Und immerhin haben wir ihn dann auch besiegt.“  
„Sie haben gegen das Monster gekämpft und dabei dieses Chaos hier verursacht“ schnappte der jüngere Mann.  
„Hätten wir ihn nicht bekämpfen sollen“ fragte Tony neugierig:  
„Dann würde es hier aber ganz anders aussehen, zum Beispiel mit einigen Toten und er würde wahrscheinlich immer noch hier wüten. Ich schätze es gäbe dann eine Massenpanik, Tote und Verletzte, der Park würde brennen...“  
„Das wissen Sie doch gar nicht“ fauchte der Besitzer des Vergnügungsparks:  
„Vielleicht wäre er auch einfach wieder gegangen, nachdem er gemerkt hätte das es hier nichts zu holen gibt.“  
„Dieses Alien, seine Kumpanen und sein Boss, die wollen die Erde vernichten“ mischte sich Kendall ein.  
„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?“  
„Weil sie die Power Rangers sind“ bestimmte Tony ernst, ihr Energem leuchtete heftig und dann legte sich langsam, fast schon demonstrativ, die Rüstung auf ihren Körper:  
„Normalerweise machen wir das nicht mehr, weil es uns zu viel Energie kostet, ich habe sie aber so trainiert das sie nicht mehr morphen müssen und wir die Aliens entsprechend effektiv und schnell besiegen können. Und jetzt sagen Sie uns noch mal, dass wir keine Aliens mehr bekämpfen, und die Erde ihrem Schicksal überlassen, sollen. Und das wir angeblich nicht wissen können was der Feind vor hat.“  
Stille trat ein, auch in die umstehenden Leute, welche nicht nur den Kampf beobachten durften, sondern auch nun diese Szene mit ansahen.  
Dann räusperte sich der Besitzer des Vergnügungsparks plötzlich und zupfte sein Hemd zurecht, es war als würde er sich seinen letzten Mut zusammen suchen.  
„Aber kein Alien wird mir diese Schäden bezahlen. Power Ranger oder nicht, ich will das ersetzt haben.“  
Wieder wurde es still, und diesmal ganz eindeutig vor Entsetzen, die weiße Rüstung verschwand wieder und der Energem beruhigte sich langsam.  
„Sie sind wirklich selten-dämlich“ stellte Kendall fassungslos fest.  
„Ich bezahle das“ verkündete Tony plötzlich:  
„Und gleich Morgen gebe ich der Zeitung ein Interview darüber, was hier für Zustände herrschen. Und das der Besitzer des Vergnügungsparks lieber Tote und Verletzte in Kauf nimmt, als das er die Erde gerettet weiß. Und ein paar zerstörte Stühle kann er wohl auch nicht ertragen.“ Sie zückte ihre Geldbörse und holte die EC-Karte hervor... der Besitzer und sein Kollege waren sehr bleich geworden, und erst recht als die umstehenden Leute ihre Tickets auf den Boden warfen, ihre Sachen zusammen rafften und gemeinschaftlich meinten das sie das letzte Mal in diesem Park gewesen wären.  
„Wir tragen ab Morgen unser Geld lieber zum Amber Palace“ schimpfte einer:  
„Da gibt es wenigstens was ordentliches zu essen und die Rangers haben das Geld dann auch bald wieder drin.“  
„Eine Unverschämtheit, diese jungen Leute haben gerade ihr Leben riskiert und Ihnen geht es nur um das Geld“ keifte eine Frau und dann zogen sie auch gleich gemeinschaftlich ab.  
„Haben Sie ein Kartenlesegerät“ fragte Tony neugierig und grinste dabei sichtlich triumphierend.

„Das war nicht meine richtige Rüstung, es war eher eine Illusion, etwas was nur so aussieht als wäre es meine Rüstung gewesen. Ich bin ja auch nicht richtig gemorpht“ nickte Tony, als sie am frühen Abend wieder im Stützpunkt waren und Kendall im Internet die neuesten Nachrichten durchging, wie es aussah hatte es sich noch nicht herum gesprochen, das würde aber auch nicht mehr lange dauern:  
„Ich hatte den Energem um so etwas gebeten, und wie es aussieht hat es ja auch gut funktioniert.“  
„Trotzdem musstest du die Schäden bezahlen“ seufzte Phillip:  
„Du bekommst das Morgen von mir zurück. Ich hätte es sogar direkt bezahlen müssen, deine Karte ist nicht für so etwas da.“  
„Wenn dann möchte ich es sicher nicht von dir zurück, sondern vom Vergnügungspark. Aber ich habe jetzt schon meine Genugtuung, denn dieses Geld wird ihn nicht glücklich machen.“  
Ihr Handy klingelte und sie sah neugierig darauf, eigentlich rief sie niemand mehr an, außer Emma und die saß in der Nähe und nähte Tyler einen Knopf an seiner Jacke an.  
Mittlerweile kümmerte sie sich um alle Rangers, hatte immer etwas zu tun und wenn man sie ganz lieb bat, dann putzte sie auch mal durch die Wohnung der Rangers oder brachte Kendall ihren Kaffee ins Büro.  
Um Ivan kümmerte sie sich sowieso und im Amber Palace mischte sie auch mal gerne die Köche auf, wenn Tony die Pizza nicht so gemacht wurde, wie sie diese haben wollte.  
Und sie war niemand, der etwas tat ohne es zu wollen, deswegen sagte Tony nichts dazu. Sie wusste ja auch das Emma sich immer gebraucht fühlen wollte und ihre Pflegetochter hatte ja nun den Prinzen von Zandar.  
„Stephen“ staunte sie und sofort spannten sich alle sichtbar an, besonders aber Phillip, der sich auch gleich fragte ob er das noch einmal durchstand, dass Tony bedroht wurde... von der Mafia, von irgendwelchen Clans und Verbrechern.  
Sie ging ran und antwortete immer wieder nur mit „Ja“, „Nein“, dann lächelte sie leicht und verabschiedete sich von Stephen, sofort wurde sie mehr als nur neugierig angesehen.  
„Er hat natürlich schon von der Sache im Vergnügungspark gehört, und er hat gefragt ob er die Betreiber rund machen soll. Aber natürlich will ich das nicht, zudem meinte er auch ein paar seiner „Kollegen“ zeigten sich besorgt. Also nicht wegen mir, sondern wegen sich, sie machen sich sozusagen in die Anzüge, weil ich ein Power Ranger bin.“  
„Ist das gut oder schlecht“ hakte Ivan sehr interessiert nach, er hatte sich von Tony sehr viel über diese Sache erzählen lassen und las sogar ein paar Bücher über die amerikanische Mafia.  
„Das ist sehr gut“ grinste Tony in sich hinein:  
„So halten sie die Füße noch mehr still. Also bis jetzt hat die Veröffentlichung unserer Identitäten nur Gutes nach sich gezogen. Natürlich wird es auch irgendwann Nachteile geben, aber wir werden schon damit fertig. Und natürlich gebe ich kein Interview, ich gebe nie Interviews, dieser unfreundliche Parkbesitzer soll nur diese Nacht keinen Schlaf finden und über alles sehr intensiv nachdenken.“  
Phillip musste sich setzen und kaum hatte er das getan, nahm Tony neben ihm platz und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
„Alles okay mit dir“ flüsterte sie sanft.  
„Das alles wird Morgen in der Zeitung stehen und dann lesen das auch meine Eltern“ murmelte er leise, woraufhin Tony ruckartig aufstand, ihn an der Hand packte und aus dem Labor raus zog, hoch in ihr Haus und dort auf das Sofa.  
Dort legte sich Phillip hin, und seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß, sofort nahm sie wieder einmal eine seiner Hände und rieb ihre Nase daran.  
„Wieso machst du dir Sorgen deswegen“ fragte sie sanft und spielte ein wenig mit seinem Haar.  
„Du kennst meine Eltern nicht, und wahrscheinlich wirst du sie auch nie kennenlernen“ seufzte er und tippte gegen ihre Nase, woraufhin sie kurz kichern musste.  
„Ich habe eigentlich auch gar keinen Bedarf danach, nach Zandar zu fliegen und den ganzen Tag mit einem Stock im Arsch durch einen Palast zu wackeln. Wenn sie mich kennenlernen wollen, dann sollen sie nach Amber Beach kommen. Dann essen wir im Amber Palace und setzen uns danach an den Strand. Und wenn sie mich wirklich irgendwann einmal kennenlernen wollen, dann kommen sie auch hierher.“  
„Ich glaube das wird nicht passieren. Eher werden sie sich wünschen, dass du mich irgendwann verlässt, oder ich dich, und ich mir dann eine anständige Frau suche. Eine die mit mir noch ein paar Thronfolger zeugt.“  
„Ich hoffe das wird nie passieren“ sie drückte seine Hand fest an ihre Brust und rieb für einen Moment ihre Wange an seinen Fingern:  
„Sag ihnen das du nicht alterst.“  
„Das kann ich nicht, denn dann wollen sie mich erst recht auf dem Thron haben. Damit ich für immer über Zandar herrsche. Es gibt nur einen Weg mich dem Ganzen zu entziehen...“  
„Nicht mehr der Prinz von Zandar zu sein?“  
„Ja.“  
„Das solltest du nur tun, wenn du es wirklich willst.“  
„Ich dachte jetzt tatsächlich, du würdest mich von der Idee abhalten wollen.“  
„Wieso sollte ich das tun? Mir ist es egal, und Zandar ist mir sowieso auch egal. Wenn es das ist was du willst, dann tu es und ich wollte sowieso nie Prinzessin werden. Erst recht nicht wollte ich je von der Presse so genannt werden.“  
„Was möchtest du mir damit sagen?“  
Tony wurde sehr ruhig, schien für einen Moment nachzudenken wie sie es formulieren sollte.  
„Ich hätte dich sobald wahrscheinlich nicht geheiratet. Ich glaube das war es auch was ich immer gescheut habe... ja, der Ring ist schön, und ich würde auch gerne deine Frau werden, aber ich hätte am Liebsten solange gewartet bis deine Eltern unter der Erde sind und einer deiner Brüder auf dem Thron sitzt. Damit ich auch ganz sicher nicht von irgendwem „Prinzessin“ genannt werde, wenn es der Presse dann einfach egal gewesen wäre. Irgendwann fällt auch mal ein Prinz unter den Radar, spätestens dann wenn er für die Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr so interessant ist wie sein Bruder.“  
„Du wolltest nicht mit mir darüber reden?“  
„Doch, sicher. Aber ich wurde mir auch vor Kurzem erst klar darüber, was passiert wenn wir jetzt schon heiraten. Es ist deine Entscheidung was du in Zandar machst, und eigentlich ist es auch egal, wir werden bei einer Hochzeit in fünfzig Jahren noch genauso aussehen wie bei einer Hochzeit Morgen früh.“  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Und ich liebe dich. Aber ich habe auch eine Vergangenheit, und die Presse wird sie sicherlich ausgraben. Was meinst du was deine Eltern dazu sagen, wenn du das Ende einer langen, alten Mafia-Dynastie heiratest? Und dann noch der Prinz von Zandar bist.“  
„Sie werden nicht begeistert sein... was meinst du wie sich Phillip Parker so anhört?“  
„Wie die neue Version von Spiderman“ lachte Tony fröhlich auf und küsste ihn dann kurz:  
„Aber ich glaube, ich könnte damit leben.“  
„Besser als mit Tony Grace von Zandar?“  
„Wäre das dein Nachname?“  
„Wahrscheinlich. Ich weiß es gar nicht“ nun musste er auch lachen und setzte sich auf, wurde sehr ernst:  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr, und mir ist alles andere mittlerweile egal geworden.“  
„Ich habe das nie von dir verlangt.“  
„Ich weiß, und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar. Ich habe mich selbst zu dem Mann entwickelt, der ich jetzt bin, aber ohne dich wäre das auch nie passiert... und ich würde auch nicht begeistert sein, müsste ich dich von Morgens bis Abends, mit einem Stock im Arsch, durch den Palast wackeln sehen.“  
„Und was die Presse angeht“ Tony spitzte leicht die Lippen:  
„Besser deine Eltern bekommen den Herzinfarkt, wenn du nicht dabei bist.“  
„Sie sind noch zu jung für einen Herzinfarkt, aber ich kann mich schon einmal auf ein paar anstrengende Telefonate Morgen einstellen.“  
„Dann sage ich Emma, sie soll dir Morgen einen starken Kaffee kochen. Und jetzt küss mich und wir gehen dann zum Abendessen wieder runter.“  
Sie standen auf und er küsste sie zärtlich, hielt sie dabei fest im Arm.  
„Mir wäre es ja lieber, wenn die Presse erst von alldem erfährt, wenn ich in Zandar war“ seufzte er und vergrub sein Gesicht ein wenig in ihrem Haar:  
„Aber wir können das auch nicht mehr aufhalten.“  
„Das Internet“ murmelte Tony:  
„Egal wie viele Zeitungen Stephen für mich rund machen würde, das Internet kann keiner stoppen. Und es ist auch wirklich gut so. Lass dich davon nicht stören, selbst nicht wenn Morgen die Reporter vor dem Café stehen würden.“  
„Bitte nicht...“  
„Das gibt doch nur gute Presse... wir könnten das Café auch umbenennen. „The Rangers Palace“, oder „Zum lustigen Power Ranger.“  
Stille trat ein.  
„Nie wieder Zuckerwatte für dich“ bestimmte Phillip dann und wurde von seiner Freundin fröhlich quietschend angesprungen.


	34. Chapter 34

„Hier sind deine Hemden“ Tony brachte die frisch gewaschenen, und gebügelten, Kleidungsstücke in das Schlafzimmer, und fand dort nicht nur ihren Freund vor, sondern auch Ivan und Chase:  
„Was macht ihr denn hier?“  
„Ich helfe ihm beim Packen“ nickte Chase schmunzelnd:  
„Und Ivan hat gleich Dienst im Café.“  
„Ich wollte vorher noch einmal hier rein schauen, falls ich wegen der Arbeit Sir Phillip nicht mehr sehen sollte“ verkündete der Ritter von Zandar sachlich:  
„Und ich bin einmal wieder erstaunt, dass Ihr tatsächlich seine Wäsche macht, Lady Tony. Wäre eine Haushälterin nicht eine bessere Lösung?“  
„Wieso? Ich mache das gerne, und dann weiß ich auch das die Hemden ordentlich sind. Außerdem hat er immer noch einige, die mit der Hand gewaschen werden müssen, das will ich keinem Fremden überlassen“ sie legte die drei Hemden in den Koffer hinein und holte dann eine der besseren Anzüge, des Prinzen,hervor:  
„Ich traue auch Phillip die Benutzung von Waschmaschine und Bügeleisen nicht wirklich zu, mir hat Emma zum Glück alles wichtige beigebracht. Und für den Rest gibt es Youtube, da habe ich auch gesehen wie ich am Besten ein solch teures Hemd bügele.“  
„Ich könnte das eigentlich schon selbst machen“ spitzte der Prinz die Lippen leicht und wollte sich seine Freundin schnappen, aber die konnte natürlich ausweichen und sprang ihm dann in die Arme, ließ sich fest umarmen und kurz küssen:  
„Aber ich bin auch froh, dass du das machst, denn so kann ich mich um andere, wichtigere Dinge kümmern.“  
„Zum Beispiel darum, dass du rechtzeitig zum Flughafen kommst. Der Pilot wartet sicher schon“ überlegte Tony ernsthaft und kontrollierte noch einmal den Inhalt des Koffers.  
Natürlich hatten Phillips Eltern, nach der Veröffentlichung ihrer Identitäten als Power Rangers, angerufen. Und natürlich bekamen sie auch schnell mit, dass besagter weißer Ranger die Freundin des Prinzen war, etwas was ihnen ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Tony musste sogar mit anhören wie ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter ihm vorschlug sich besser eine andere Frau zu suchen, und sich dann aus dieser ganzen Sache zurück zu ziehen.  
Das machte sie so wütend, und traurig, dass sie am Liebsten sofort in ihren eigenen Privatjet gesprungen wäre, um nach Zandar zu fliegen und der Königin mal ihre Meinung zu geigen. Aber Phillip konnte sie beruhigen und seiner Mutter machte er auch eine deutliche Absage, für diesen Vorschlag, den Rest würden sie nun persönlich besprechen.  
Wie es aussah würde es wirklich so sein, dass Phillip bei seiner Rückkehr dann kein Prinz mehr war.  
Aber das war ihm alles nicht so wichtig, wie die Frau, die er liebte. Die, welche Energem-für-immer bei ihm blieb.  
„Es wird nicht allzu schlimm sein, wenn wir zehn Minuten später abfliegen“ erklärte er sanft und schloss dann auch seinen Koffer, er hatte alles dabei und auch Tony sorgte dafür das er nichts vergaß.  
„Du solltest aber auch deine Eltern nicht warten lassen“ warnte sie ihn:  
„Besonders weil euer Verhältnis gerade sehr angespannt ist.“  
„Sie haben mir vorgeschlagen die Frau, die ich liebe, zu verlassen und die Verteidigung der Erde meinen Freunden zu überlassen. Nur damit ich in Sicherheit bin und irgendwann den Thron übernehmen kann, Nur wenn die Erde von Deker platt gemacht wird, dann gibt es auch keinen Thron mehr. Das ist etwas was sie nicht bedenken.“  
„Es bringt auch nichts zornig zu sein“ warf Ivan ernst ein:  
„Ich habe diese Beziehung auch erst nicht verstanden, aber je länger ich hier bin und je mehr ich gesehen habe, umso mehr bin ich von diesem Konzept überzeugt. Und ich verstehe nicht, wieso man sich in Zandar um die Thronfolge sorgt, es gibt doch noch genügend Prinzen... Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit, ich wünsche eine gute Reise.“  
Er ging und nur Chase blieb noch zurück, der arbeitete statt sechs Stunden nur noch drei und machte dann auch nur noch so etwas wie die Tische zu putzen, oder den Pizzaofen zu schrubben. Außerdem ging er derweil den Köchen zur Hand, da konnte er beim Schneiden des Gemüses sogar sitzen.  
Auf jeden Fall machte er sich nützlich und tat etwas für sein Geld, und Phillip war sowieso sehr zufrieden damit, wie das Café lief. Man kam ja sogar locker mit größeren Gästegruppen klar und Michael konnte er mittlerweile auch noch zusätzlich einstellen.  
„Ich hab noch etwas für dich, Tony“ verkündete der Prinz und kramte in seiner Hosentasche herum.  
„Soll ich rausgehen“ wollte Chase sofort wissen, eigentlich hatte ihn Phillip sich nur zur Gesellschaft ins Haus geholt, er war wirklich sehr nervös und musste mit jemandem darüber reden, der einfach nur dasaß und ihm zuhörte. Und manchmal sollte derjenige auch nicht Tony sein, die zwar sehr einfühlsam und liebevoll war, aber oft eine sehr feste Meinung zu allem hatte.  
„Nein, es ist nichts verfängliches, oder gar ein Antrag. Wobei den Antrag würde ich sowieso öffentlich machen“ wehrte Phillip gelassen ab.  
„Du machst mir keinen Antrag mehr, oder“ hakte Tony neugierig nach:  
„Das habe ich mir selbst versaut.“  
„Dafür wird unsere Hochzeit aber besonders schön“ er küsste sie sanft und hielt ihr dann ein kleines Kästchen hin:  
„Das ist etwas, damit du mich nicht vergisst, während ich weg bin.“  
„Du bist zwei Tage weg und hast Angst, ich könnte dich vergessen“ spitzte die junge Frau ihre Lippen amüsiert.  
„Tony Grace Parker“ seufzte der Prinz etwas theatralisch:  
„Du weißt doch wie ich das meine.“  
„Ich gehe doch besser raus“ bestimmte Chase in diesem Moment, schnappte sich seine Krücken und wackelte aus dem Schlafzimmer raus:  
„Ich schau mal, ob ich was im Café zu tun finde. Nicht das meine Freundin mich noch feuert, weil ich so faul bin.“  
„Wir haben ihn vertrieben“ stellte Tony kichernd fest und wurde von ihrem Freund innig geküsst:  
„Ich brauche nichts, um an dich zu denken und dich nicht zu vergessen. Du bestimmst Tag und Nacht meine Gedanken, mein Tun, das was ich fühle... und das ist sehr gut so.“  
„Ich liebe dich“ flüsterte er:  
„Schon seit ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, wusste ich instinktiv das wir zusammen gehören. Ich wusste damals noch nicht, wie das sein sollte, aber ich wusste sofort das ich nicht mehr ohne dich leben kann“ er hielt ihr das Kästchen hin:  
„Es ist nichts besonderes...“  
„Du bist für mich was besonderes, und das reicht auch schon“ nickte Tony heftig und öffnete die Schachtel. Darin befand sich ein Haargummi, ihr Haargummi, welches sie beim ersten Treffen Phillip für seine Haare gab, eingefasst in Glas und mit Gold umrahmt, als Kettenanhänger.  
Sie sah schweigend darauf, wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte.  
„Ich habe vor Kurzem gesehen, wie Riley eine kleine Muschel in Glas gefasst hat und dann versiegelte, woraufhin ich ihn bat das gleiche mit dem Haargummi zu machen“ erklärte Phillip sanft:  
„Man glaubt gar nicht was für Talente in diesen Power Rangers stecken. Ein Goldschmied hat es mir dann als Anhänger fertiggestellt. Was sagst du...“ Er unterbrach sich, als er eine Träne auf den Anhänger tropfen sah, woraufhin er sie einfach nur schweigend in die Arme nahm.  
Da brauchte sie nichts mehr zu sagen.  
„Ich komme so schnell wie möglich zurück“ versprach er:  
„Und du kannst mich auch jederzeit anrufen, selbst wenn ich bei meinen Eltern am Esstisch sitze, du bist wichtiger. Du bist so eine wunderbare, starke Frau, fast schon jemand mit zwei Persönlichkeiten in sich und ich liebe euch Beide. Die starke, knallharte Tony, und die sanfte, weiche... Jetzt würde ich am Liebsten gar nicht mehr fliegen.“  
„Das ist wichtig“ fiepte die junge Frau leise:  
„Und eine kleine Trennung wird uns auch gut tun. Wir hocken ja ständig aufeinander.“  
„So ist es. Und ich wette, wenn ich zurück bin dann liebe ich dich noch mehr als jetzt. Wobei, eigentlich geht gar nicht noch mehr.“  
„Soll ich für deine Rückkehr noch mehr Kondome bestellen“ gluckste sie gegen sein Hemd und sah dann, dass man den Anhänger an der Lederkette befestigen konnte, so hängte sie ihn neben den Energem.  
„Als ich das letzte mal nachgeschaut habe, hatten wir noch fünfzig. Ich glaube das wird reichen“ grinste er frech und küsste sie erneut innig:  
„Und solange du an dem Wochenende keine verbrauchst... mit wem auch immer...“  
„Ich wüsste nicht mit wem“ sie wandten sich dem Koffer zu und Phillip nahm sich das Gepäckstück, es war Zeit das er zum Flughafen fuhr, beziehungsweise gefahren wurde. Sie brauchten das Auto ja, trotz des Vans, und deswegen fuhr Emma ihn schnell hin.  
So verließen die Beiden das Haus und sahen zum Café rüber, Ivan und Shelby bewirteten die Gäste, Chase saß mit Riley an einem Tisch und sie schienen Servietten zu falten.  
Kendall würde sich schon gut um alles kümmern, und eigentlich war es ja auch schon ein Familienbetrieb geworden. Und das war es auch, was sich Phillip von Anfang irgendwie schon gewünscht hatte... ob er das in zwanzig oder dreißig Jahren aufgeben konnte... wahrscheinlich nicht...  
Emma kam aus dem Café und Tony atmete tief durch.  
„Es wird Zeit“ verkündete ihre Pflegemutter:  
„Dachte mir schon, dass ihr euch nicht trennen könnt. Aber das ist eine wichtige Sache und ihr seid ja in zwei Tagen wieder vereint.“ Sie musste schon ein wenig darüber schmunzeln, aber so wie es aussah war es nicht nur für Tony die erste große Liebe, sondern auch für den Prinzen. Und diese Liebe würde sehr wahrscheinlich auch für immer halten.  
Manche Menschen gehörten einfach zusammen.  
„Ich ärgere mich, dass Deker mich sogar davon abhält nach Zandar mitzufliegen“ seufzte die junge Frau, während Emma den Wagen holte und damit vorfuhr:  
„Das sich mal jemand was bricht, oder anderweitig verletzt wird, das kommt nun mal vor. Aber ich könnte wahrscheinlich auch nicht mit, wenn Chase nicht verletzt wäre.“  
„Sehr wahrscheinlich“ nickte Phillip ernst und packte dann seinen Koffer hinten ins Auto rein:  
„Ich bringe dir etwas aus Zandar mit, eigentlich allen, aber dir noch etwas besonderes.“  
„Das musst du nicht, es reicht wenn du heil nach Hause zurückkehrst“ lächelte Tony sanft und wurde noch einmal innig geküsst.  
„Pass auf, falls die Presse noch mal kommen sollte. Die ist ja ziemlich hartnäckig gewesen.“  
„Ich glaube nach den sechs Artikeln über uns, reicht es ihnen langsam auch“ nickte Tony heftig:  
„Besonders nachdem vorgestern Emma sie mit dem Besen verjagt hat.“  
„Sie vergraulen die Kunden“ kam es aus dem Auto heraus:  
„Steig jetzt ein, ich will auf dem Rückweg noch einkaufen.“  
„Ja, ja“ lachte Phillip und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein, hielt aber noch Tonys Hand:  
„Ich schreibe dir spätestens heute Abend eine Sms. Und wenn die Verbindung reicht, dann machen wir auch einen Videocall.“  
Sie nickte zustimmend und schloss dann die Autotür.  
„Ich liebe dich“ verkündete Tony leise.  
„Ich liebe dich auch“ antwortete der Prinz sanft und dann fuhr Emma auch schon los, die junge Frau atmete tief durch und wischte sich eine kleine Träne von der rechten Wange. Dann wandte sie sich dem Café zu, aber in diesem Moment spürte sie auch wie es auf ihrer Brust warm wurde, nachdenklich sah sie runter und bemerkte wie der Energem immer wieder aufleuchtete.  
„Ich gehe am Besten runter, Tyler müsste dort sein“ bestimmte sie und machte sich auf den Weg in den Stützpunkt.  
Der Energem wollte ihr etwas zeigen und es schien wirklich sehr wichtig zu sein.


	35. Chapter 35

„Ich war diesmal in einem Raum“ erzählte Tony und wedelte dabei mit den Händen in der Luft herum, um ihre Geschichte ein wenig mehr zu unterstreichen:  
„Überall um mich herum waren Spiegel, aber ich sah mich nicht darin.“  
„Woran hast du dann gemerkt, dass es Spiegel waren“ wollte Riley neugierig wissen:  
„Und nicht nur einfache Scheiben?“  
„Die anderen Spiegel spiegelten sich darin“ nickte die junge Frau ernst:  
„Sie hatten alle schwarze Rahmen und waren unterschiedlich groß. Und dann, ich ging langsam durch den Raum, erschienen auf einigen Spiegeln die Formeln und Zahlen.“  
„Die, welche dir der Energem schon einmal gezeigt hat“ Kendall holte den Block hervor, auf den sie das Ganze notiert hatten.  
„Genau die, ich habe sie sofort wieder erkannt“ Tony schien für einen Moment sehr intensiv nachzudenken:  
„Ich berührte einen der Spiegel, ohne Formeln, und er war ganz normal, kalt, hart. Dann berührte ich einen der Spiegel mit den Formeln und er war weich, er fühlte sich an wie ein weiches Metall, dass ich eindrücken konnte. Ich drückte stärker dagegen und meine Hand verschwand darin, ich stieg ganz in den Spiegel und war dann wieder an derselben Stelle, alles war wie zuvor. Aber ich glaube, also... ich denke der Energem hat mir so gezeigt wie ich mit ihm durch Raum und Zeit reise. Durch die Dimensionen und Universen.“  
Stille trat ein, dann bewegte Emma sich plötzlich und stand auf.  
Sie hatte Phillip zum Flughafen gebracht, und sogar noch gewartet bis er weg war, dann kam sie mit ein paar Einkäufen zurück und nun ging sie in ein Zimmer, holte dort einen großen Spiegel heraus.  
Tony hatte ihn ihr vor zwei Wochen bestellt, da sie ihren alten vermisste und schon sehr viel wert darauf legte sich beim Anziehen von Oben bis Unten betrachten zu können.  
Ihrer Pflegetochter war das egal, die schaute immer nur kurz nach ob das Haar richtig saß und dann war sie auch schon fertig.  
„Es wird wichtig sein, dass er dir das genau jetzt gezeigt hat“ bestimmte sie und Kendall stand auch gleich auf, schrieb mit einem Edding die Formeln an den Spiegel:  
„Wahrscheinlich will er, dass du irgendwo hin reist. Ich gehe hoch und packe dir eine Tasche.“  
„Ich will eigentlich nicht hier weg, während Phillip in Zandar ist“ schnappte Tony besorgt nach Luft:  
„Chase kann nicht kämpfen und damit fehlen gleich zwei der Rangers. Und wer weiß wie lange ich weg bleiben soll... am Ende schickt er mich für immer irgendwohin.“  
„Das denke ich nicht, und du nimmst die Formeln mit, damit kannst du dann auch sicher wieder zurück“ bestimmte Emma und ging hoch, Tony strich sich langsam über das Gesicht.  
„Zur Not fahre ich mit zum Feind raus“ schlug Kendall vor, wurde aber sofort von allen sehr entsetzt angesehen:  
„Und Epy ist ja auch noch da. Jeder von uns kann ihm Anweisungen geben, sogar Emma, aber er ist auch stark wie fünf Rangers und wird dich sicher gut ersetzen. Der Energem möchte das du auf eine Reise gehst, und die scheint so wichtig zu sein, dass ihm egal ist das die anderen Rangers dann unterbesetzt sind. Vielleicht hat er sogar extra darauf gewartet, dass Phillip abreist.“  
Der Energem leuchtete kurz auf, als wolle er es bestätigen, dann war Kendall fertig und berührte den Spiegel, aber er war nicht weich geworden.  
„Mmh“ murmelte Tony und berührte den Spiegel ebenfalls, woraufhin er unter ihren Fingern nachgab:  
„Wahrscheinlich weil ich den Energem trage.“  
„Also kannst nur du mit ihm reisen“ mutmaßte Shelby, aber als Kendall den Energem an sich nahm, gab der Spiegel auch unter ihren Fingern nach:  
„Also können nur diejenigen durch den Spiegel reisen, die den Energem bei sich haben.“  
Tony bekam ihren Energem zurück und starrte für einige Momente auf den Spiegel.  
„Ich bringe euch noch etwas Kleines bei, das ihr im Notfall anwenden könnt und schnell geht. Euch allen, auch dir Kendall“ bestimmte die junge Frau dann, woraufhin sich alle, auch Chase, vor einer Übungspuppe aufstellen mussten:  
„Das ist wirklich nur für den Notfall, denn es ist ein absolut tödlicher Schlag. Er geht schnell und braucht nicht viel Kraft, normalerweise darf ich ihn nicht einfach so lehren, aber das hier ist eine Ausnahme. Ich will das ihr im Notfall den Feind schnell erledigen könnt, im schlimmsten Fall, wenn nur noch einer von euch steht. Und wenn ich zurück bin, dann bin ich auch die Einzige, die das im Notfall noch macht.“  
Sie nickten zustimmend und in dem Moment, indem Emma mit der Reisetasche zurückkehrte, führte Tony gerade den Schlag vor. Es reichte eine kurze Sekunde, eine einzige Bewegung ihrer beiden Hände und schon flog der Kopf der Übungspuppe durch den Raum.  
„Du bringst ihnen den Mei-Schlag bei“ staunte Emma sofort und Tony nickte zustimmend. Sie hatte dafür keine Kraft sammeln müssen, nur den Punkt fixieren und dann das Ziel mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig getroffen.  
„Ich will sicher gehen, dass ich keinen hier im Grab vorfinde, wenn ich zurückkehre“ bestimmte die junge Frau ernst und zeigte dann allen wie sie ihre Hände halten mussten:  
„Ihr müsst wie eine gespannte Feder vorschnellen, wie ein Gummiband das zurückschlägt. Alles andere steckt in eurem Körper und Geist. Verpasst der Übungspuppe nacheinander jeweils immer einen Schlag. Chase, du bekommst einen Sonderauftrag von mir, zusammen mit Kendall. Sollte jemand in den Stützpunkt kommen, beschützt Chase Emma und Kendall tötet den Feind mit dem Schlag. Macht hier keine Tänze, sobald er seine Nase hier rein steckt, stirbt er. Egal welcher Feind es ist, er soll es bereuen hierher gekommen zu sein.“  
„Ich benötige eigentlich keinen Schutz“ bemerkte Emma lächelnd.  
„Wenn ich sage, du benötigst Schutz, dann benötigst du ihn“ schimpfte Tony sofort los:  
„Und nein, ich bin nicht nervös oder ängstlich. Du hast noch nie gegen einen Alien gekämpft, du hast seit Jahren nicht mehr trainiert und wenn du mit denen hier trainieren gehst, stehst du nur dabei. Chase kann ihm schlimmsten Notfall dem Feind eine seiner Krücken in den Schädel rammen.“  
Dagegen konnte Emma nichts mehr sagen, Tony hatte schon in gewisser Weise recht und zudem war sie ja auch nicht mehr die Jüngste.  
„Das sieht schon mal gut aus, trainiert das weiter“ verkündete der weiße Ranger nach einigen Minuten und widmete sich dann ihrer Tasche, untersuchte den Inhalt kurz. Darunter auch ein Foto von Phillip und eines von allen Rangern, und dann noch ein altes von sich und Emma, als sie einmal an Halloween gemeinsam zum Süßigkeiten sammeln gingen.  
„Das du das noch hast“ murmelte Tony über dem Bild.  
„Egal wohin der Energem dich bringt, du wirst ein paar dieser handfesten Erinnerungen sicher gut gebrauchen können“ nickte Emma ernst:  
„Auch wenn du nur ein paar Stunden weg sein solltest... es können aber auch Tage oder Wochen sein. Ich habe dir auch genügend Geld eingepackt, falls du nicht mit deiner Karte zahlen kannst.“  
„Das wird wahrscheinlich der Fall sein“ Tony zog dreitausend Dollar hervor, sah sich das Geld für einen Moment an und steckte es dann zusammen mit dem Bild wieder in die Tasche. Danach ging sie zu einer der Höhlenwände und nahm den pinken Baseballschläger aus der Halterung, steckte ihn ebenfalls in die Tasche.  
„Ich will eigentlich nicht gehen, aber der Energem drängt mich schon. Es scheint wirklich sehr dringend zu sein, wer weiß worum es geht, am Ende plant Deker irgendetwas und ich muss es in der Vergangenheit verhindern... oder in einer anderen Dimension. Möglich ist auch, dass der Energem mich in die Dimension schickt, aus der Deker stammt... das ist sogar das Wahrscheinlichste, in Bezug auf den Feind. Aber eventuell geht es auch etwas anderes, ich weiß es nicht...“  
„Gib mir einmal kurz den Energem, ich will etwas ausprobieren“ Kendall unterbrach ganz plötzlich das Training und holte sich ein Blatt leeres Papier, das zerknüllte sie dann und rieb mit dem Energem darüber. Dann warf sie das Papier in Richtung Spiegel und tatsächlich drang es dort hinein, allen die das gesehen hatten klappten die Münder auf.  
„Dachte ich es mir“ freute sich die ehemalige Zoodirektorin sofort:  
„Ich dachte immer, der Energem hat eine schwächere Signatur als die anderen Energem. Aber das ist gar nicht der Fall, er hat nur eine andere.  
Es war einfach ein Fehler zu glauben, dass er wie die anderen ist, und deswegen die gleiche Signatur haben muss. Überlasse ihn mir für ein paar Minuten, ich will etwas machen, damit wir dir Nachrichten schicken können.“  
Sie ging mit dem Energem zu einem der Computer und scannte diesen dann auch immer wieder. Tony atmete tief durch und rief dann Phillip an, der musste ja noch im Flugzeug sitzen.  
„Vermisst du mich jetzt schon“ fragte der Prinz von Zandar sofort, als sein Gesicht auf dem Smartphone erschien.  
„Natürlich“ schmunzelte Tony, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten, na ja, je nachdem von welcher Seite man sie betrachtet... der Energem will mich jetzt auf eine Reise schicken und hat mir gezeigt wie es funktioniert.“  
„Jetzt?“  
„Ja, meine Tasche ist schon gepackt. Aber du wirst nicht umdrehen und zurückkommen, du fliegst zu deinen Eltern und regelst das. Du kannst sowieso nicht mitkommen.“  
„Weißt du wohin es geht? Und wie lange es dauern soll?“  
„Nein. Aber Kendall hat vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gefunden wie wir uns zumindest Nachrichten schicken können.“  
„Hör zu, ich regele das bei meinen Eltern und fliege schon Morgen früh wieder zurück, wenn nicht sogar heute Abend. Dann müssen meine Eltern das eben so hinnehmen wie es ist, und wenn ich wieder hier bin schicke ich dir eine Nachricht. Ich will wenigstens im Stützpunkt sitzen und auf dich warten, und nicht mir in Zandar unnötig Sorgen machen. Dort wo ich noch nicht mal mit dir irgendwie Kontakt aufnehmen kann.“  
„Ich kann dich sowieso nicht davon abhalten“ sie lächelte leicht, ein wenig gequält:  
„Jetzt sind wir wahrscheinlich noch länger von einander getrennt, als nur ein Wochenende.“  
„Aber ich bin mir auch sicher, egal wohin der Energem dich bringt, er wird dich auch wieder nach Hause zurück führen. Er ist kein dunkler Energem, oder irgendwie anders böse, er will nur dein Bestes und genauso die Welt retten wie wir alle.“  
„Du hast recht“ murmelte Tony leise und atmete dann tief durch:  
„Wenn du herkommst, werden dir die Anderen einen Schlag zeigen der einfach und sehr tödlich ist. Sie beherrschen ihn jetzt schon recht gut, und das nach nur zwanzig Minuten, selbst Kendall. Du wirst ihn, genau wie die Anderen, nur im Notfall anwenden.“  
„Natürlich“ nickte Phillip ernst:  
„Ich liebe dich, das solltest du wissen. Und wenn Kendall einen Weg findet, dass ich dir folgen kann, dann komme ich sofort. Aber allein das sie einen Weg findet dir Nachrichten zu schicken, ist schon eine große Erleichterung.“  
Tony sah auf, als Kendall anfing Papier gegen den Spiegel zu werfen, immer wenn es nicht funktionierte bearbeitete sie es mit einem weißen, laserartigen Strahl und versuchte es erneut.  
„Es sieht jedenfalls danach aus, dass es zeitnah klappt. Und wenn sie es geschafft hat, oder im schlimmsten Fall aufgibt, reise ich sofort ab.“  
„Hab keine Angst, ach was sag ich...“ lachte Phillip:  
„Du hast doch grundsätzlich keine Angst. Sei einfach Tony, so wie du es immer bist, und immer warst. Und egal wohin es dich führt, an deinem Ziel wird sich bestimmt jemand finden, der dich mögen wird. Ich bin im Gedanken bei dir, Energem-für-immer.“  
„Energen-für-immer“ lächelte Tony sanft, dann legte sie auf und sah zu wie Kendall ihre Papierkugel durch den Spiegel warf, und das ohne vorher den Energem benutzt zu haben.  
„Ja, ich hab es“ triumphierte sie sofort:  
„Ich konnte die Signatur des Energem simulieren. Ich dachte immer, er wäre zu schwach dafür, aber nach der Erkenntnis das er einfach eine andere Signatur hat, musste ich nur meine Frequenz umstellen.“  
„Wird es für eine ganze Person reichen“ fragte Tony neugierig und holte sich ihren Energem zurück, steckte ihn wieder an die Kette.  
„Nein, noch nicht. Ich werde daran arbeiten, aber zumindest Nachrichten können wir dir schon schicken“ bestimmte Kendall und Tony holte sich ihre Tasche, woraufhin der Energem heftig anfing zu immer wieder aufzuleuchten.  
Das rief dann auch die anderen Rangers auf den Plan und sie unterbrachen das Training, die Übungspuppe sah mittlerweile auch eher nach einem zerfetzten Kissen aus.  
„Bleibt Lady Tony dabei, das Lady Shelby ihre Stellvertreterin sein wird“ fragte Ivan noch einmal nach und der weiße Ranger nickte fest.  
„Ich vertraue auf euch und auf eure Fähigkeiten, wenn ihr die Zeit habt sprecht euch immer ab. Und sollte Deker hier auftauchen, macht nichts was ihr nicht genau abschätzen könnt. Das bedeutet, wenn ihr euch nicht dazu befähigt fühlt ihn zu töten, dann greift ihn gar nicht erst an. Sagt ihm von mir aus, dass ich bald zurückkehre und ihn dann persönlich erledige. Aber ich habe euch beigebracht ihn zu entwaffnen, Ivan kann hervorragend mit dem Katana umgehen und ihr habt jetzt einen Schlag, mit dem auch ihr ihn töten könnt. Versucht einfach jeden Kampf so kurz wie möglich zu halten.“  
„Das machen wir“ versprach Shelby und dann wurde Tony ganz plötzlich von allen Rangern fest umarmt:  
„Wir gehören zusammen, wir sind eine Familie und wenn wir dich begleiten könnten, würden wir das tun.“  
„Ihr seid in meinem Herzen bei mir“ flüsterte der weiße Ranger leise:  
„In all dieser Zeit habt ihr mir mehr gegeben als nur eine Aufgabe, eine Berufung, ich habe jetzt die Familie, die ich mir mein Leben lang wünschte. Und nichts in dieser Welt, in diesem oder einem anderen Universum, kann mich davon abhalten zu euch zurück zu kommen. Bleibt stark und vergesst nicht was ich euch beigebracht habe.“  
„Du hast uns zu besseren Menschen gemacht, in jeder Hinsicht“ nickte Chase sanft, dann begleiteten sie alle Tony zu dem Spiegel, wo Emma wartete und ihre Pflegetochter noch einmal fest in die Arme nahm.  
Kendall packte Tony noch den Block, mit den Formeln, in ihre Tasche. Damit diese auch ja wieder zurück konnte.  
„Lass mich nicht zu lang alleine hier, am Ende müssen mich diese Dahergelaufenen auch noch wirklich beschützen“ schmunzelte Emma und küsste Tony sanft auf die Stirn:  
„Ich vertraue auf dich und deine Fähigkeiten, das habe ich schon immer getan und du hast mich nie enttäuscht... außer als ich dir Nähen beibringen wollte, vielleicht.“  
„Und deswegen hoffe ich, dass ich nicht in ein Universum gebracht werde, indem man den Feind niedernähen muss“ gluckste Tony und berührte den Spiegel, atmete tief durch und nickte ihrer Familie noch einmal zu:  
„Wir werden uns wiedersehen.“  
Sie presste die Lippen fest zusammen, hielt ihre Tasche fest in der rechten Hand und sprang dann einfach in den Spiegel hinein...


	36. Chapter 36

Tony schlug auf etwas unsanft auf und dann landete ihre Tasche auch noch schwer auf ihrem Kopf, aber wenigstens war die mitgekommen. Sie erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass sie die Tasche im Strudel, der wirklich unangenehmen Reise, verloren hatte... für einen Moment drehte sich noch alles, dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Boden vor ihrer Nase.  
Eine Tatamimatte, wie sie in Dojos benutzt wurde, weich und nicht so rau das man sich die Haut abschrammen konnte, tief durchatmend erhob sie sich etwas und entdeckte einen Flachbildschirm an einer Wand.  
„Gut, ich bin nicht im japanischen Mittelalter gelandet“ murmelte sie, sie befand sich aber eindeutig in einem Dojo... indem wohl auch gelebt wurde.  
Es gab eine gut ausgestattete Küche, einen dieser niedrigen, japanischen Tische, sie war aus einer Spiegelwand heraus gefallen, wahrscheinlich wurden davor Schläge und Tritte geübt. Außerdem schienen einige weitere Zimmer anwesend zu sein, sie erkannte einen Flur in die eine Richtung und...  
Tony fühlte sich beobachtet, ihr Blick wanderte in die andere Richtung und dort entdeckte sie mehrere junge Leute, und einen älteren Meister, mit Katanas in den Händen, sie finster ansehend. Eindeutig bereit zum Angriff, aber das war verständlich, immerhin war gerade eine fremde Frau durch den Spiegel in ihr Dojo gekommen.  
Ganz vorne stand ein junger Mann, vielleicht achtzehn Jahre alt, mit blondem, kurzen Haar und in rotem Trainingsanzug. Seine Arme waren sehnig, die Hände wiesen eine Hornhaut vor und er hatte einen guten, festen Stand. Sein Training lief also schon ein paar Jahre...  
Hinter ihm standen ein dunkelhäutiger, junger Mann, und zwei mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, wobei einer einen leichten Latinoeinschlag zu haben schien. Die Frauen in der Runde waren eine Asiatin und eine blonde Amerikanerin, der Meister war kein Asiate, das bedeutete aber noch lange nichts. Er trug den entsprechenden Anzug, aber keinen für Karate, er schien seine Schüler mit Waffen zu trainieren.  
„Hi“ begrüßte sie die Anwesenden mit einem Lächeln:  
„Ich bin Tony. Tony Grace Parker. Sicher habe ich euch erschreckt...“ sie wandte sich den Spiegeln zu und holte ihren Block hervor:  
„Habt ihr zufällig einen Stift für mich?“  
Sie wurde wie erstarrt angesehen, keiner von ihnen wagte auch nur falsch zu atmen, woraufhin sie aufstand und in die Küche ging und dort einen Filzstift fand. Und jede Menge Plastik.  
„Ich bin eindeutig in einer Dimension gelandet, in der die Dinosaurier ausgestorben sind“ stellte sie fest, als sie Trinkhalme aus Plastik fand:  
„Ekelhaft. Aber nun gut...“  
Sie ging mit dem Stift zum Spiegel und schrieb daran die Formeln, dann riss sie ein Blatt aus dem Block, schrieb etwas darauf und berührte das Papier mit ihrem Energem, dann warf sie die zerknüllte Nachricht in den Spiegel.  
„Sehr gut. Ich hoffe es kommt zuhause an“ sie wischte die Formeln wieder ab und sah zu dem Meister, mit seinen Schülern, die sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatten:  
„Ich will euch nichts antun, wäre das der Fall gewesen, hätte ich euch schon längst angegriffen. Ich bin nur eine Reisende, ich stamme aus einer anderen Dimension... welches Jahr haben wir hier?“  
„2011“ meldete die blonde, junge Frau.  
„Oh, bei mir ist 2020, aber da ich aus einer ganz anderen Dimension komme, werde ich euch auch nichts wichtiges vorher verraten können. Das hier ist doch die USA, oder?“  
„Ja“ nickte die Asiatin.  
„Dann kann ich auch mit meinem Geld zahlen...“ sie musterte ihre Gegenüber neugierig, jeder der Schüler trug eine andere Farbe, die Mädchen pink und gelb, die Jungs grün und blau, der Latino einen schwarzen Trainingsanzug mit goldenen Applikationen.  
Und der Energem um ihren Hals leuchtete immer wieder leicht auf.  
„Gibt es hier Power Rangers“ fragte Tony neugierig, woraufhin die versammelte Mannschaft zusammen zuckte:  
„Ihr seid die Power Rangers hier... da fühle ich mich gleich schon wieder...“ sie stockte, ein Gedanke kam in ihr auf und sie presste die Lippen fest zusammen:  
„Und ihr kennt Deker?“  
Sofort spannte sich der rote Ranger wieder an, er hatte es also persönlich mit dem Feind zu tun.  
„Ich sage euch was, ich bin in meiner Dimension der weiße Power Ranger“ sie brachte den Filzstift zurück:  
„Und wir haben gerade ein ziemlich großes Problem mit eurem Deker. Ihr habt es nicht geschafft ihn ordentlich zu erledigen und irgendjemand hat ihn in unsere Dimension verfrachtet. Auf der Suche nach einem adäquaten Gegner ist er durch das Universum gereist, und hat im Laufe der Zeit eine sehr... wütende Seite entwickelt. Wenn er auf einem Planeten keinen Gegner gefunden hat, der ihn besiegte, dann hat er die entsprechende Heimatwelt vernichtet. Und nun ist er, nach vielen Jahren, auf der Erde angekommen.“  
„Du willst uns verarschen“ schnappte der rote Ranger.  
„Hat er dich herausgefordert“ Tony sah zu ihm und der junge Mann nickte zustimmend:  
„Und jetzt, wo du von mir hörst, dass Deker den Kampf überlebt hat, hast du Angst um deine eigene Existenz. Das ist ganz natürlich, aber mein Energem“ sie deutete darauf:  
„Hat mich sicher nicht umsonst hierher geschickt. Ich kann nämlich nicht bestimmen wohin ich gehe, das macht er.... ihr habt euch mir noch nicht vorgestellt. Das ist sehr unhöflich.“  
„Ich bin Mentor Ji“ nickte der Meister, woraufhin Tony sich traditionell verbeugte:  
„Und solltest du tatsächlich ein Ranger, aus einer anderen Dimension sein, so empfangen wir dich natürlich sehr gerne hier. Das hier sind Jayden“ er zeigte auf den roten Ranger:  
„Emily, Mia, Kevin, Mike und Antonio.“  
„Ich bin ein Ranger, aber ich kann nicht morphen... also ich könnte es schon, aber es kostet mich zu viel Energie. Das ist schwierig zu erklären“ sie rieb sich über die Stirn:  
„Habt ihr etwas Wasser für mich, aber bitte nicht aus Plastik, das ist ekelhaft. In meiner Dimension gibt es nur sehr wenig Plastik, was daran liegt das die Rangers verhindert haben das die Dinosaurier aussterben. Da war ich noch nicht dabei, ich bin erst vor einigen Monaten von meinem Energem auserwählt worden. Und Plastik in den Mund zu nehmen... allein die Vorstellung...“  
„Und du kannst nicht morphen“ fragte Mia, die Asiatin, sie bewegte sich nun und ging in die Küche, holte dort ein Glas aus einem der Schränke.  
„Ich bin bisher nur einmal gemorpht, da ging es nicht anders, Deker schickt uns regelmäßig seine Handlanger und na ja... also, die anderen morphen auch nicht. Sie bräuchten dafür so einen Energem, aber die wurden ihnen vor fünf Jahren abgenommen.“  
„Und nun kämpft ihr ohne Rüstungen gegen die Handlanger von Deker“ fragte Kevin, der wohl blaue Ranger, vorsichtig. Langsam lösten sie sich aus ihrer Haltung und entspannten sich etwas mehr, Tony bekam von Mia das Glas Wasser.  
„Es macht ja sonst niemand und solange wir ihm Paroli bieten, glaubt er einen entsprechenden Gegner auf der Erde zu finden. Aber er war auch schon persönlich da, um uns zu drohen.“  
„Ist es wirklich unser Deker“ wollte Jayden wissen, er war sichtlich aufgeregt, wollte es aber auch vor den anderen nicht zeigen. Eindeutig schien er sich als Vorbild für die Power Rangers zu sehen, als jemand der seine wahren Gefühle nicht preisgeben durfte um niemanden zu beunruhigen.  
Aber das war definitiv falsch, Tony ahnte schon das diese Rangers keine richtige Einheit waren.  
„Ja und ich kann es euch beweisen, hoffe ich jedenfalls, er ist ja schon eine Weile in unserer Dimension unterwegs“ sie holte ihren Block wieder hervor, trank ihr Wasser aus und nahm dann einen Kugelschreiber in Empfang, dann malte sie das Katana des Feindes auf eines der Papiere. Sofort sah sie wie Jayden darauf reagierte.  
„Ich sehe, du erkennst seine Waffe“ nickte Tony ernst und schob ihm die Zeichnung hin:  
„Ich trainiere meine Rangers auch, ich bin ihr Meister und Anführer, und allein für diese Waffe habe ich meinen goldenen Ranger in ein Schwertkampf-Dojo geschickt und den anderen beigebracht Deker gefahrlos zu entwaffnen. Aber viel besser wäre es eigentlich, wenn Deker hier besiegt wird...“ sie verstummte erneut, sah auf ihren Energem, welcher nun vollkommen ruhig war.  
„Möchtest du etwas essen“ fragte Mia plötzlich:  
„Ich koche dir etwas.“  
Sofort wurde Mia entsetzt angesehen, und Tony ebenfalls, das verstand die junge Frau nicht, aber Hunger hatte sie schon etwas.  
„Ich hätte gerne... also, wir haben, weil wir die Dinosaurier haben, einige Tiere nicht... darunter auch Hühner. Mein Freund aber, der einer meiner Rangers ist, der hatte vor dieser Zeitreise Hühner gehabt und hat mir oft erzählt wie lecker so ein Brathähnchen schmeckt.“  
„Ich mache dir eines“ bestimmte Mentor Ji lächelnd:  
„Wie war das denn mit den Dinosauriern? Wir können uns so etwas gar nicht vorstellen.“ Er machte sich gleich an die Arbeit, die anwesenden Power Rangers verteilten sich auf Stühle in der Küche.  
„Ich war damals noch nicht dabei, aber sie erzählten mir das es einen Feind gab und der die Erde in ein schwarzes Loch zog. Das habe ich damals so halb mitbekommen und ich bin auch sicher in einer Welt ohne Dinosaurier aufgewachsen, aber da ich noch nicht mit dem Energem verbunden war, kann ich mich daran nicht erinnern. In meiner Erinnerung gab es schon immer Dinosaurier. Jedenfalls wollten sie das verhindern und sind zum ersten Auftauchen des Feindes zurückgereist. Dafür brauchten sie alle Energem, alle zehn Energem... ihr seid nur die Rangers, die hier sind, oder?“  
„Ja. Ihr seid zehn?“  
„Elf mit mir. Aber mein Energem ist anders. Jedenfalls, wenn alle zehn Energem zusammen sind, kann man mit ihnen durch Dimensionen und Zeiten reisen. Sie reisten 65 Millionen Jahre zurück und verhinderten dort den ersten Angriff des Feindes, und alles was danach kam, auch die Ausrottung der Dinosaurier. Das aber nur nebenbei, denn der Feind war damals daran schuld gewesen. Alle die nicht mit einem Energem verbunden sind, sind in ihren Erinnerungen mit Dinosauriern aufgewachsen, auch ich, oder die Familien der Rangers... übrigens, unsere Autos und Flugzeuge, Schiffe, alles einfach, wird mit Strom betrieben, und der ist gratis.“  
„Wirklich“ staunten sie.  
„Ja, aber dafür sehen der Nord- und Südpol auch aus wie Nadelkissen“ lachte Tony fröhlich:  
„Phillip, mein Freund, nennt es so, wegen der ganzen Windräder. Es gibt auch keinen Atomstrom, als er mir davon erzählte habe ich ihn für wahnsinnig gehalten. Die Sahara produziert zum Beispiel den Strom für ganz Afrika, durch Solaranlagen, die dort aufgebaut wurden. Windräder waren unsere erste Möglichkeit zur Stromgewinnung, danach kam die Solarenergie. Unsere Wissenschaftler haben das schon mal mit der Atomenergie überlegt, aber hielten es für zu gefährlich, und so etwas wie Benzin, Öl und Kohle... davon gibt es einfach zu wenig.“  
„Dann wird eure Erde auch eine sehr saubere sein“ überlegte Kevin ernsthaft.  
„Ja, es schwimmt auf jeden Fall kein Plastik im Meer“ sie atmete tief durch:  
„Mein Energem kann das was die anderen zehn zusammen können, alleine machen. Seine Hauptaufgabe ist nicht das Morphen, deswegen kostet das auch so viel Energie. Als ich es einmal tun musste, war ich danach bewusstlos... er zieht dann auch meine Lebensenergie ab. Er ist der Prototyp für die anderen Energem gewesen, er war zu mächtig und diese Macht wurde dann in die anderen zehn aufgeteilt. Deswegen sucht er sich seinen Träger auch immer sehr gut aus und er hat ein gewisses eigenes Bewusstsein. Ich denke, er hat mich ganz bewusst hierher geschickt... eventuell soll ich euch zeigen wie ihr Deker sicher erledigen könnt“ sie bemerkte wie die Blicke der Anwesenden misstrauisch wurden, nur der Mentor war mit dem Hähnchen voll und ganz beschäftigt:  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich meine Rangers trainiere und anführe...“ Sie unterbrach sich als eine Papierkugel durch den Spiegel kam, eine Antwort von Kendall, Tony hob sie auf und las sie kurz, nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Und einer der Rangers ist dein Freund“ fragte Emily neugierig.  
„Das ist verantwortungslos“ bestimmte Kevin:  
„Wenn etwas passiert...“  
„Es passiert nichts, denn ich trainiere meine Leute nicht damit ihnen etwas passiert“ bestimmte Tony ernst:  
„Ich bin Meisterin im Karate und kurz vor der Trainerlizenz im Kickboxen.“  
„Und Deker hat eine Waffe“ tippte Kevin auf die Zeichnung.  
„Und ich habe gerade gesagt, dass ich meinen Leuten beigebracht habe ihn zu entwaffnen. Es gibt dafür zwei Möglichkeiten, einmal man packt in die Klinge...“  
„Die Ha-Abwehr“ murmelte Mentor Ji.  
„So ist es, man sieht ich habe es hier zumindest mit einem Meister zu tun. Oder man wendet die Buro-Abwehr an. Die ist für diese Waffe besser, weil man dann nicht in die Klinge packen muss. Alle, außer mein goldener Ranger, beherrschen das nun und er wird sich der Waffe annehmen, wenn Deker sie verloren hat.“  
„Und was ist, wenn er vorher fällt?“  
„Ich fasse es nicht. Wieso sollte er vorher fallen“ sie hielt für einen Moment lang inne, dann sah sie sich neugierig um, ging raus in den Garten und fand dort einen Trainingsplatz vor, mit Übungspuppen und noch mehr Waffen:  
„Wie nennt ihr euch? Meine Rangers haben sich früher Dino Charge genannt, aber jetzt sind sie einfach nur die Power Rangers.“  
„Power Rangers Samurai“ verkündete Jayden ernst:  
„Ihr kämpft nicht mit Waffen, oder?“  
„Unsere Körper sind unsere Waffen“ nickte Tony ernst und rieb sich über die Stirn.  
„Ich glaube nicht das sie eine Meisterin ist“ schnaubte Kevin plötzlich:  
„Sie ist doch noch ein Kind.“  
„Ich bin achtzehn“ rief die junge Frau rein:  
„Zwar noch nicht lange, aber immerhin schon volljährig.“  
„Da kann sie doch noch gar keine Meisterin sein“ schimpfte der blaue Ranger, woraufhin Tony wieder rein kam und Mentor Ji schob das Hähnchen in den Ofen.  
„Ich mache dir einen Salat“ bestimmte Mia und sofort legten alle wieder entsetzte Blicke auf.  
„Und was ist wenn sie uns angelogen hat“ schimpfte Kevin weiter:  
„Was ist wenn sie der Feind ist, vielleicht kann nicht nur Deker eine menschliche Gestalt annehmen.“  
„Also das zumindest glaube ich nicht“ bestimmte Mia, die sich auch gleich daran machte einen Salat zuzubereiten:  
„Und sie kam durch den Spiegel, so wie die Papierkugeln zuvor und auch gerade.“  
„Und der Feind kommt durch Spalten... Jayden, sag etwas dazu.“  
„Er kommt durch Spalten“ Tony erreichte den Kühlschrank und sah hinein:  
„Tatsächlich, Hühnereier. Und dann auch noch in Plastik eingepackt, wieso? Ist die Schale nicht stark genug?“  
„Es gibt auch Schachteln aus Pappe für sie, aber hier in der Gegend ist Plastik etwas beliebter“ erklärte Antonio:  
„Soll ich dir welche kochen?“  
„Das wäre toll, danke“ freute Tony sich:  
„Kann ich hier eine Weile unterkommen? Oder gibt es ein Hotel hier?“  
„Wir nehmen dich auf“ bestimmte Emily sofort:  
„Wir haben aber kein Zimmer mehr frei, du kannst gerne zu mir mit rein.“  
„Das ist okay“ nickte der weiße Ranger lächelnd und Emily ging sofort weg, ein Bett bereit machen. Und gerade als die Eier ins kochende Wasser kamen, kehrte sie zurück.  
„Ich fasse es nicht, Jayden“ schimpfte Kevin.  
„Es ist faszinierend, wie du dich fast schon krampfhaft an ihn und seine Meinung hältst“ stellte Tony fest:  
„Und wie verzweifelt du bist, weil er noch darüber nachdenkt. Wäre es so bei uns, hätte ich gar nicht abreisen dürfen. Und gerade wäre es sowieso sehr heikel, denn unser schwarzer Ranger hat den Fuß gebrochen und Phillip ist übers Wochenende verreist. Aber ich kann mir vollkommen sicher sein, dass die anderen Vier es auch ohne uns schaffen.“  
„Mit den Zords“ fragte Mike neugierig.  
„Wir haben nur einen, weil nur ein Energem da ist. Mit den anderen Zehn reist der Besitzer durch die Universen. Der Zord ist an meinen Energem gebunden, aber ja, die anderen können ihn auch nutzen. Komm Kevin, wir klären das, du greifst mich jetzt an und ich prügele dich windelweich, dann ist Ruhe und ich kann mich um das Hähnchen kümmern. Und mit Vorbehalt auch um den Salat, denn so wie ihr mich alle anseht, kann Mia nicht sonderlich gut kochen.“  
Mia hob neugierig ihre Augenbrauen, die anderen schwiegen ein wenig verlegen.  
Kevin kam vor und nahm sich eines der Übungskatanas.  
„Ich sollte dir vorher etwas sagen, ich habe mit sechs Jahren das erste Mal ein Dojo betreten. Meine Eltern waren sehr reich und als sie starben haben sie mir ein sehr großes Vermögen hinterlassen, weswegen ich sehr viel Zeit hatte. Ich bin jeden Tag im Dojo gewesen, später dann kam das Kickboxen dazu, ich beherrsche alle sechs Meisterschläge meines Dojos und unterrichte auch die Kinder jeden Mittwoch. Frage deinen Mentor, wie lange es dauert Meister im Karate zu werden, wenn man jeden Tag im Dojo ist und teilweise bis zu acht Stunden jeweils trainiert.“  
„Ich nehme an du hast mit sechzehn deine Meisterprüfung abgelegt“ kam vom Mentor und Tony lächelte leicht, stimmte aber auch nicht ganz zu:  
„Oder auch früher, mit einer Sondergenehmigung. Wenn man eine solche Disziplin wirklich besitzt, dann kann man das alles sicher schnell schaffen und Kickboxen hat Elemente des Karate. Es ist keine Weiterentwicklung, eher etwas was man zusätzlich noch macht um im Kampf mehr Möglichkeiten zu haben.“  
„Mein Tag sah so aus: Frühstück, Vier Stunden Privatunterricht, Mittagessen und dann ab ins Dojo oder in die Trainingshalle. Ich hatte keine Freunde und Zuhause noch einen Trainingsraum, falls der Meister mal Urlaub hatte. Nur einmal musste ich zwangsweise Pause machen, vor fünf Jahren, da hatte ich Krebs und konnte nicht immer so wie ich wollte. Also Kevin, greifst du mich jetzt an? Willst du wirklich nur das Holzdingen nehmen? Du hältst mich doch für einen Feind, dann nimm auch ein richtiges Katana.“  
„Ich werde das übernehmen“ bestimmte Jayden plötzlich und stand auf, schnappte sich sein Katana:  
„Ich bin der Anführer, der rote Ranger, und wenn du ein Feind bist, dann ist es an mir dies herauszufinden.“  
„Du glaubst aber nicht so sehr daran, wie er“ spitzte Tony amüsiert die Lippen:  
„Bei uns war auch der rote Ranger der Anführer. Aber er hat sich freiwillig zurückgezogen und jetzt auch nichts dagegen gesagt, dass ich den pinken Ranger als meine Stellvertreterin ernannt habe.“  
„Ein wahrer Anführer sieht, wenn er sich zurückziehen muss“ nickte der Mentor und setzte sich dann recht gemütlich an die Küchentheke, um sich das anzusehen:  
„Wenn jemand besser ist, stärker und schneller, und auch weiser, dann bringt es nichts auf seine Position zu bestehen.“  
Kevin ging zur Seite, stellte aber das „Holzdingen“ nicht weg.  
„Greif mich an, Jayden, dann sehe ich gleich auch was du so kannst“ forderte Tony und schon schoss der rote Samurai-Ranger auf sie zu, wollte sie mit dem Katana angreifen, aber sie sprang sofort hoch, trat ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und verpasste ihm einen Schlag gegen das Gesicht. Sofort wollte er zu seinem Katana hin, aber in diesem Moment griff Tony ihn an und verpasste ihm einem Tritt der ihn in den Garten raus schoss.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder“ fragte sie, fuhr dann herum und entwaffnete den angreifenden blauen Ranger blitzschnell, trat ihm gegen die Brust und er knallte gegen eine Wand:  
„Ihr könnt euch gar nicht ohne Waffen verteidigen, oder?“  
Stille trat ein, Jayden rappelte sich draußen mühsam wieder auf, Kevin stöhnte immer wieder leise und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen.  
In diesem Moment kam Emily, ohne eine Waffe, angesprungen, aber Tony holte sie aus der Luft und donnerte sie auf den Boden.  
„Das war wenigstens ein Versuch“ stellte sie fest:  
„Ihr verlasst euch definitiv zu sehr auf eure Waffen. Das Problem hatte ich mit meinen Leuten auch, die jammerten mir einiges vor, weil sie nicht mehr morphen können und ein Feind sich gezeigt hatte. Das sie keine Zords mehr haben, keine Schwerter und Blaster... mmh das Hähnchen duftet wunderbar... Mentor Ji, könnten Sie eine Nachricht für Miss Kendall Morgan verfassen. Das es mir gut geht, ich hier Power Rangers getroffen habe und das Deker auch hier ist. Und das ich einen Monat hier bleibe. Ich will eventuell versuchen Deker hier zu erledigen, oder die Power Rangers soweit zu bringen, dass sie es schaffen.“  
Der Mentor nahm sich sofort Papier und Stift, fing an zu schreiben.  
„Soll sie uns trainieren, Mentor Ji“ fragte Mike neugierig.  
„Sie hat es ebenfalls mit Deker zu tun, und sie ist eine Meisterin, es kann nicht schaden wenn ihr auch einmal etwas anderes lernt. Und Deker ist ja nicht unser einziger Feind, alles was ihr lernt, kann euch weiterbringen.“  
„Zum Beispiel das der Gegner auch angreift, wenn ihr entwaffnet seid“ nickte Tony in Richtung Jayden, der nun langsam wieder rein kam, und auch Kevin rappelte sich auf. Emily ging es gut, aber sie war auch nicht mehrere Meter weit geflogen.  
„Ich will eigentlich gar nicht so lange hier bleiben, denn das bedeutet auch das ich genauso lang von Phillip getrennt bin. Aber...“ Tony ging in die Küche zurück und öffnete den Ofen, schnupperte hinein:  
„Es ist nicht einfach ein Power Ranger zu werden, ein Energem verbindet sich nicht einfach so mit jemanden, denn er bringt viele Geschenke, und Nachteile, mit sich. Aber die wichtigste Eigenschaft, die man haben muss, ist... das man das Wohl anderer über seines stellen kann, wenn es notwendig ist.“ Sie nahm wieder den Filzstift und den Block, schrieb die Formeln an einen Spiegel und sah daraufhin auf den Brief, den Mentor Ji verfasste, dann unterschrieb sie diesen und warf ihn in den Spiegel. Wischte die Formeln schnell wieder ab.  
„Als Beispiel nehme ich gerne das meines Freundes, denn er wollte es am Meisten. Er ist der Prinz von Zandar, ein reiches, und einflussreiches, europäisches Land. Und er wollte unbedingt Power Ranger werden, er wollte dazu gehören und die Welt retten, aber egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, der graphitfarbene Energem verband sich nicht mit ihm. Er spendete, finanzierte Spielplätze und versorgte die Armen mit Lebensmitteln... nichts. Und dann gab es einen Angriff, die kleine Schwester Chase, dem schwarzen Ranger, geriet in den Kampf und keiner konnte sich darum kümmern. Phillip war in Sicherheit, doch als er sie in Gefahr sah, war es ihm egal, er lief los und trug sie in Sicherheit, egal was um ihn herum geschah, oder was ihm passieren könnte. Und dann erkannte der Energem auch das er genau der Richtige war. Wer verbunden ist, altert nicht mehr. Es ist ein Segen und ein Fluch, denn man setzt voraus das der Verbundene auch auf ewig gegen Feinde kämpft. Man ist verletzbar, und kann sterben, aber man altert nicht. Unser purpurner Ranger hat sich zuletzt trennen lassen, Kendall. Sie will das nicht mehr und ist jetzt schwanger... Ich werde euch ein paar Sachen zeigen, wenn ihr es wollt.“  
„Zeig mir wie ich Deker entwaffnen kann“ bat Jayden:  
„Ich wurde noch nie so schnell entwaffnet, wie gerade.“  
„Und das war noch nicht mal ein besonderer Tritt, du hast mir dein Katana nur förmlich präsentiert. Aber das kriegen wir schon hin“ Ji holte das Hähnchen aus dem Ofen:  
„Nachdem ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben Hähnchen und Hühnereier gegessen habe.“


	37. Chapter 37

„Wieso bist du nicht im Bett“ es war mitten in der Nacht, als Kevin die ungewöhnliche Besucherin, vor den Spiegeln sitzend, vorfand.  
„Phillip sagte mir, dass er mir eine Nachricht schickt sobald er aus Zandar zurück ist“ murmelte Tony leise, sie hockte da, mit angewinkelten Beinen, und schien ins Nichts zu starren.  
„Und dafür sitzt du hier vor den Spiegeln? Die Nachricht wird so oder so ankommen, selbst auch dann wenn du im Bett liegst und schläfst.“  
„Du warst noch nie verliebt, oder?“  
„Ich wurde von meiner Kindheit an darauf vorbereitet ein Power Ranger zu werden, da war für so etwas einfach keine Zeit. Und es macht schwach, wie man an dir hier und jetzt sieht. Du kannst so stark tun, wie du willst, aber sobald dein Freund auch nur einen Kratzer hat, wirst du wahrscheinlich in Tränen ausbrechen.“  
„Du bist ganz schön gemein, weißt du das“ schmunzelte Tony, und zeigte damit an das sie die Behauptungen des blauen Rangers nicht wirklich ernst nahm:  
„Willst du mich provozieren?“  
„Du hast uns noch nicht bewiesen, dass du wirklich ein Power Ranger bist“ schnaubte Kevin und lehnte sich, in ihrer Sichtweite, an einen der Spiegel:  
„Und auch noch nicht, dass du wirklich Kampfkunstmeisterin bist. Die paar Schläge und Tritte kann man auch einfach so mal gelernt haben, ohne etwas nebenbei getan zu haben. Ich traue dir nicht.“ Er verschränkte fast schon trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich sage dir was“ sie löste sich aus ihrer Haltung und zeigte damit auch ihre leicht rotgeweinten Augen:  
„Ich bin tatsächlich schwach. Ich war, seit ich Phillip kenne, keinen ganzen Tag von ihm getrennt und wäre ich nicht hierher gekommen, wir hätten sicher heute Abend sehr lange telefoniert. Das ist durch die Dimensionen natürlich nicht möglich. Ja, ich bin schwach. Und er weiß das, die anderen Rangers wissen das, auch sie haben mich schon weinend, wütend, verletzt und ängstlich erlebt. Das kommt davon, dass ich ein Mensch bin. Meine Eltern starben als ich sieben Jahre alt war, von dem Zeitpunkt an durfte ich kein Kind mehr sein, denn sie haben mir nicht nur Geld hinterlassen. Als ich fünf Jahre alt war, wurde ich von einem Mafia-Clan entführt und vor laufender Kamera gefoltert, sie brachen mir beide Arme mehrmals. Mein Vater war der Pate der kalifornischen Mafia, er sollte durch meine Entführung gezwungen werden alles an den Clan abzugeben. Stattdessen aber spürte er mich und meine Entführer auf, richtete den halben Clan vor meinen Augen hin. Er wollte das ich in seine Fußstapfen trete, meine Mutter wollte dies, aber kaum waren sie tot, entschied ich mich dagegen. Und es ist ein Kampf, einer der bis zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag angedauert hat und selbst heute muss ich noch Kontakt zu diversen Mafiosi halten. Du weißt gar nicht wie oft ich mich in den Schlaf geweint habe, weil ich den Druck nicht mehr aushielt, wie oft mich meine Pflegemutter trösten musste. Aber sie sagte auch immer: „Weine ruhig, denn jede Träne macht dich noch stärker.“ Sich aufzurappeln und weiter zu machen braucht mehr Kraft, körperlich und seelisch, als einfach auf ewig gegen dieselbe zu Wand zu schlagen. Eine Mauer wehrt sich nicht, sie zeigt dir nicht deine Grenzen auf und zwingt dich auch nicht diese zu überwinden. Und wenn du niemandem zeigst, wenn es dir schlecht geht, dann wirst du irgendwann im Dreck liegen und alle glauben es geht dir gut. Weil es dir immer gut ging, weil sie nicht wissen wann du Hilfe brauchst. Wäre ich so gewesen wie du, oder Jayden, wie wäre dann wohl meine Krebserkrankung verlaufen? Wenn meine Pflegemutter nicht geglaubt hätte, dass es mir schlecht geht? Wenn sie nicht da gewesen wäre, um mich nach einer weiteren Chemotherapie wieder aufzubauen und zu trösten. Ich glaube fast, das erste was hier gelernt werden muss, ist das auch Power Rangers, und auch Samurai, genauso Menschen sind, wie jeder andere.“ Sie war mittlerweile aufgestanden und ging in die Küche, holte sich da ein Glas Cola und durchsuchte die Schränke nach etwas.  
„Wonach suchst du?“  
„Trinkhalm, der nicht aus Plastik besteht“ schnaufte Tony ungehalten:  
„Diese Dimension ist eine Katastrophe. Ihr habt hier sogar Besteck aus Plastik!“  
„Es ist Einweg-Besteck.“  
„Also benutzt ihr es nur einmal?“  
„Ja. Genau wie die Trinkhalme. Sie werden dann weggeworfen.“  
„Kein Wunder das mir Phillip davon erzählte, wie viel Dreck im Meer seiner Zeitebene schwamm. Das Zeug verrottet doch nicht. Und selbst die Cola kommt aus Plastik.“  
„Ihr habt doch sicher auch Nachteile, dadurch das die Dinosaurier nicht ausgestorben sind.“  
„Man vermisst nichts was man nicht kennt, ich bin ohne Hühner und Elefanten aufgewachsen, auch wenn ich sagen muss das dieses Brathähnchen wirklich lecker war. Die gekochten Eier hingegen waren nicht viel anders, als unsere Gänseeier. Und auch wesentlich kleiner.“  
Kevin wollte etwas sagen, als plötzlich ein Alarm anging und sich sofort das ganze Haus regte. Er selbst ging zum nahen Tisch und aktivierte eine holographische Karte, Tony hob ihre Augenbrauen neugierig und trank dabei einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas Cola.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da waren alle Samurai Rangers da, inklusive Mentor Ji, und sahen sehr angestrengt auf die Karte.  
„Es scheint in der Innenstadt zu sein, nahe dem Einkaufszentrum“ stellte der Mentor ernst fest.  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg“ forderte Jayden und sah dann zu Tony rüber:  
„Willst du mitkommen?“  
„Es könnte zu gefährlich für sie werden“ warnte Antonio sofort:  
„Sie morpht ja nicht.“  
„Ich komme mit“ bestimmte Tony und stellte das Glas weg:  
„Ich morphe grundsätzlich nicht, ich bin es gewöhnt ungemorpht gegen Monster zu kämpfen. Aber Deker darf mich nicht sehen, wenn er es ist...“  
„Er löst den Alarm nicht aus, wenn er dort sein sollte versteckst du dich schnell. Kommt“ sie liefen los, am Tor, welches aus dem Dojo führte, fragte Tony ob sie irgendwelche Fahrzeuge hätten.  
„Es ist nicht weit, wenn es weiter ist nehmen wir den SUV oder Pferde“ erzählte Emily und dann verließen sie auch schon das Gelände.  
„Pferde“ Tony sah zurück, nirgendwo am Dojo gab es Ställe.  
„Ja, wir können sie beschwören...“ erzählte Mike:  
„So wie wir auch morphen. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken.“  
„Wir haben einen Van für Einsätze“ zuckte Tony mit den Schultern:  
„Aber ich schaffe einen Marathon in anderthalb Stunden, mir macht es nichts aus zu laufen. Das war es auch was ich bei meinen Rangern als erstes trainiert habe, die Ausdauer. Sie hatten fünf Jahre nicht mehr gekämpft und pfiffen schnell aus dem letzten Loch... trotzdem, man ist mit einem Auto wirklich schneller beim Monster. Erzählt mir etwas über eure Feinde.“  
„Sie heißen Nighloks und kommen durch Spalten aus der Unterwelt“ schnaufte Mia:  
„Das war schon vor Jahrhunderten so, zeitweise wurden sie gebannt, aber jetzt sind sie wieder da.“  
„Tötet ihr sie, oder schickt ihr sie zurück in die Unterwelt?“  
„Ich hoffe wir töten sie“ nickte Jayden und dann erreichten sie auch schon das Einkaufszentrum.  
„Das hat jetzt fast zehn Minuten gedauert“ stellte Tony ernst fest:  
„In der Zeit kann so ein Monster schon unschuldige Menschen getötet haben. Ihr solltet euch das mit dem Auto noch mal überlegen, auch wenn die Dinger in dieser Dimension echte Dreckschleudern sind... da ist das Monster. Sieht eklig aus... und er schützt seinen Kopf nicht. Darf ich euch einen Rat geben?“  
„Sicher...“ nickte Jayden.  
„Jayden, du, Mike und Kevin, ihr greift geschlossen den Kopf an“ Tony streckte sich:  
„Emily und Mia greifen ihn von hinten an, schiebt ihm eure Schwerter in den Rücken. Und Antonio, du kümmerst dich mit mir zusammen um seine Handlanger.“  
„Sie heißen Moogers, und es sind gerade verdammt viele“ staunte Antonio.  
„Na und, bei uns kümmert sich allein der grüne Ranger um die Vivix. Egal wie viele es sind. Also jetzt morpht, ich laufe schon mal hin und erledige einige seiner Moogers.“  
Sie lief einfach los, rein in die Menge der Feinde und erledigte gleich zwei auf einmal, mit jeweils einem Schlag ihrer Fäuste. Dann sprang sie dem nächsten ins Gesicht und verpasste dem vierten einen Schlag, der ihn direkt in seine Hölle zurück schickte.  
„Wer bist du“ brüllte das Monster und schoss auf Tony, aber die konnte mit einem Sprung ausweichen.  
„Überraschung“ grinste sie frech:  
„Ich bin dein Untergang.“  
Die Samurai-Rangers kamen angelaufen, sie trugen ihre Rüstungen und tatsächlich taten sie genau das was Tony ihnen geraten hatte. Zusammen mit Antonio erledigte sie schnell alle Moogers und dann lag das Monster auch schon am Boden und starb scheinbar.  
„Sie haben immer zwei Formen, eine davon ist riesengroß“ nickte Jayden:  
„Aber das ging jetzt wirklich schnell.“  
„Weil ihr gezielt seine Schwachstellen angegriffen habt, man darf seine Kraft und Zeit nicht mit sinnlosen Angriffen verschwenden, sondern muss schon vorher wissen was am Besten wirkt. Wieso holt ihr nicht jetzt schon eure Zords, wenn ihr eh wisst das er riesengroß wird.“  
Sie sahen die junge Frau einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann holten sie tatsächlich ihre Zords hervor und kaum waren diese fertig, wuchs das erledigte Monster auf Hochhausgröße.  
Aber da waren die Rangers auch schon in ihren Zords drin und Tony setzte sich auf eine nahe Treppe, sah von unten zu wie die Zords sich zu einem Megazord zusammen schlossen und dann den Kopf gezielt angriffen.  
„Sie lernen schnell“ seufzte sie leise und nahm ihren Energem in die rechte Hand:  
„Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen... aber wenn sie hier Deker besiegen, dann kommt er vielleicht gar nicht erst zu uns... sehr wahrscheinlich sogar. Er ist ja dann tot und kann nicht mehr in unsere Dimension gebracht werden.“  
Sie hörte ein Motorrad hinter sich und sah sich neugierig um, da kam tatsächlich der Mentor angefahren und hielt hinter ihr an, nahm den Helm vom Kopf.  
„Schon besiegt“ staunte er, als das Monster gerade fiel:  
„Zehn Minuten nachdem ihr weg wart, kam eine Nachricht durch den Spiegel und dann bin ich euch auch gleich hinterher gefahren.“  
Er hielt Tony das zerknüllte Papier hin und sie öffnete es sofort, las was darauf stand.  
„Phillip ist aus Zandar zurück, er und Kendall versuchen jetzt ihn irgendwie hierher zu bringen“ sie atmete tief durch:  
„Sie sollen bloß nichts zu viel riskieren, ich kann nur mit meinem Energem reisen und sie haben keinen zweiten. Nur die Signatur ist gespeichert.“  
Die Samurai-Rangers kamen zu ihnen und natürlich war der schnelle Sieg über den Nighlok das vorherrschende Thema.  
„Er war stark und was er da geschossen hat, nicht angenehm... Mentor“ Jayden sah Ji sehr verwirrt an.  
„Ich habe Tony eine Nachricht gebracht, die durch den Spiegel kam. Und jetzt nehme ich sie mit, damit sie nicht zurücklaufen muss. Ihr wart wirklich sehr gut und sehr schnell.“  
„Tony hat uns ein paar Tipps gegeben, wie wir das Monster schneller erledigen, und es hat funktioniert“ nickte Emily heftig:  
„Und sie hat fantastisch gegen die Moogers gekämpft.“  
„Die waren nicht mehr und nicht weniger als unsere Vivix“ wehrte Tony ab und stieg hinter dem Mentor auf das Motorrad auf:  
„Beeilt euch, wir schlafen noch ein paar Stunden und dann fängt das Training um sechs Uhr an. Wenn ich mit euch in vier Wochen fertig bin, dann werdet ihr Deker einfach umpusten können, und damit mir und meinen Rangers ganz viel Ärger ersparen.“


	38. Chapter 38

„Und was ist, wenn jetzt ein Nighlok kommt“ Mia, Emily und Kevin sahen Tony sehr ernst an.  
„Dann habe ich Antonio, Mike und Jayden hier“ wehrte die junge Frau gelassen ab:  
„Solltet ihr wirklich zu erschöpft sein, um zu kämpfen, dann schaffen wir das sicher auch zu viert. Und heute Nachmittag wird getauscht, dann gehen die Drei laufen und ihr trainiert mit mir hier. So mache ich das zuhause auch, damit ich besser auf die einzelnen Schüler eingehen kann. Aber da trainiere ich auch zwei anders, als den Rest. Das ist hier nicht notwendig, nur Jayden bekommt später etwas von mir extra noch gezeigt. Und Kevin wird, für mich, darauf achten, dass ihr auch wirklich lauft und euch nicht stattdessen irgendwo in ein Eiscafe setzt.“  
„Wenn er das selbst durchhält“ lachte Mia leicht böse, woraufhin sie sehr ernst vom blauen Ranger angesehen wurde:  
„Machen wir uns auf den Weg.“  
„Vergesst nicht die Kürbisse oder Melonen zu kaufen, ich will die später sehen... vollständig. Das bedeutet auch, ihr dürft unterwegs nicht davon essen“ nickte Tony ernst:  
„Und lauft jetzt schon zum Geschäft hin, zum warm werden. Los los. Besonders von dir Kevin erwarte ich viel, bei deiner sportlichen Vorgeschichte.“  
Sie empfing einige sehr entsetzte Blicke, dann aber machten sich die drei laufend auf den Weg und fast gleichzeitig kam Mentor Ji mit einem voll bepackten Rucksack nach draußen.  
„Mentor“ staunte Jayden.  
„Ich habe beschlossen vier Wochen zu meiner Schwester zu fahren“ verkündete er und wurde fast schon erschrocken angesehen:  
„Tonys Training deckt sich nicht mit meinem, trotzdem bin ich der Meinung das es euch besser und stärker machen wird. Und ich möchte mich da in keinster Weise einmischen, außerdem bin ich der Meinung das ihr mich nicht unbedingt braucht. Ihr könnt euch selbst versorgen und kommt auch mit den Nighloks klar. Sollte doch einmal ein Notfall eintreten, habe ich euch die Nummer meiner Schwester an der Pinnwand hinterlassen. Aber auch ein alter Mentor kann einmal Urlaub gebrauchen, deswegen bitte wirklich nur im wirklich Notfall anrufen“ er wandte sich Tony zu:  
„Ich überlasse dir meine Power Rangers.“  
„Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt und werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, Mentor“ verbeugte die junge Frau sich leicht.  
„Ihr macht das schon“ nickte Ji lächelnd und ging zu seinem Motorrad:  
„Und ich muss vier Wochen nicht essen was Mia kocht, oder mich selbst an den Herd stellen. Meine Schwester ist eine hervorragende Köchin.“  
Und schon stieg er auf, winkte ihnen noch einmal zu und brauste davon, die anwesenden Rangers sahen ihm doch sehr entsetzt nach.  
„Ihr seht aus, als würdet ihr nicht ohne ihn klar kommen“ hakte Tony neugierig nach.  
„Das schon, aber wir können alle genauso wenig kochen wie Mia, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr versuchen wir es auch nicht“ nickte Mike.  
„Ich kann nur Fisch grillen“ meldete sich Antonio:  
„Das zwar sehr gut, aber wir können uns auch nicht vier Wochen von Fisch ernähren. Und ob Emily und Kevin kochen können, ich bezweifle es.“  
Tony strich sich nachdenklich über das Gesicht.  
„Ich kann ein wenig was kochen, also zumindest kann ich Nudeln machen, eine Tütensoße und ich kann Pizzateig belegen“ murmelte sie:  
„Also gut, wenn wir nicht mehr wissen was wir auf den Herd stellen sollen, dann müssen wir im schlimmsten Fall etwas zu essen bestellen. Das Problem wird sein, wenn ich im Training bin, dann verdrücke ich Unmengen an Essen. Da sind drei so Hähnchen, wie gestern, von der Menge her nichts ungewöhnliches für mich. Und ihr werdet auch bald mehr essen. Jetzt wünsche ich mir meine Pflegemutter her, die hat mich gut zehn Jahre lang hervorragend bekocht. Wir werden schon durchkommen... macht euch warm. Ich zeige euch Tritte und Schläge, die ihr wahrscheinlich noch nie gesehen habt, da solltet ihr vorher aufgewärmt sein.“  
Sie nickte ihnen zu und ging rein, sah für einen Moment ernst zu den Spiegeln und setzte dann ihren Weg in die Küche fort. Dort musterte sie erstmal den Inhalt der Schränke, und den des Kühlschranks, ernst, tatsächlich hatten sie auch ein paar Eintöpfe in Dosen, die konnte man zur Not auch warm machen.  
Mia kochen lassen, das wollte Tony ganz sicher nicht, der Salat war schon eine Katastrophe gewesen. Und soviel wie der weiße Ranger essen konnte, sollte es gut sein, auch damit sie nicht auf die dumme Idee kam deswegen zu hungern. Sie brauchte ja die Energie.  
„Ich bestelle ein paar Konserven“ bestimmte sie und zückte instinktiv ihr Smartphone, aber es war nicht nur eine andere Dimension, sondern auch 2012. Wahrscheinlich, auch wenn es das Internet schon gab, konnte sie auch keine Lebensmittel bestellen. Nur schon fertige Mahlzeiten.  
„Dann muss eben jemand gleich losfahren, am Besten mit mir zusammen“ überlegte sie ernsthaft und schloss den Kühlschrank wieder, als genau in diesem Moment eine Nachricht durch den Spiegel kam und sie sofort hinlief, um das zerknüllte Papier aufzuheben.  
„Schick es sofort zurück, und wische die Formeln auf keinen Fall ab“ schrieb Kendall ihr, woraufhin Tony verwirrt die Formeln an den Spiegel schrieb und dann das Papier mit ihrem Energem berührte, es zurück in die andere Dimension schickte. Für einige Momente starrte sie darauf, eigentlich wollte sie das gleich wieder abwischen um zu verhindern das einer der Samurai-Rangers auf die Idee kam da rein springen zu wollen, dann bewegte sich plötzlich das weiche Glas und eine Reisetasche kam hindurch.  
Die kannte Tony doch, und gerade als sie erschrocken aufquietschte, sprang ihr Phillip, aus dem Spiegel heraus, entgegen.  
Und da sie genau vor dem Spiegel stand, sprang er auf sie und riss sie damit auf den Boden.  
„Phillip“ quietschte sie erneut.  
„Tony“ schnappte er nach Luft:  
„Habe ich dir weh getan?“  
„Hast du mich über die paar Stunden schon vergessen, oder wieso fragst du das? Bist du überhaupt mein Phillip?“  
„Ich bin dein Phillip, Energem-für-immer“ rollte er von ihr runter und holte sich dann einfach in die Arme, küsste sie innig. Dabei bemerkten sie nicht, dass die drei von Draußen reinkamen und das Schauspiel neugierig beobachteten.  
„Er ist eindeutig ihr Freund...“ stellte Antonio amüsiert fest:  
„Und er sieht stark aus.“  
Sie lösten sich von einander, standen auf, dann stellte Tony ihrem Freund die Samurai vor.  
„Drei sind beim Laufen“ erklärte sie und hielt dabei die Hand von Phillip:  
„Jayden hier, ist der rote Ranger, und damit der Anführer. Er ist aber auch der Einzige, der hier eine recht gute Ausbildung hat. Und Deker hat ihn herausgefordert.“  
„Dann sollte er noch einiges lernen, auch ihn zu entwaffnen. Wenn ich mich hier so umsehe, dann kann er das wahrscheinlich nicht und glaubt nur mit seinem eigenen Schwert gegen Deker anzukommen“ bestimmte Phillip sofort und küsste Tony sanft auf den Kopf:  
„Ich habe ein Gerät, damit komme ich auch zurück, aber Kendall meinte es wäre klug wenn wir uns bei der Rückreise an den Händen halten. Jetzt lass mich ihr erstmal schreiben das ich angekommen bin. Habt ihr ein Zimmer für mich?“  
„Ich überlege gerade“ Jayden legte leicht den Kopf schief:  
„Denn eigentlich haben wir keines, aber Mentor Ji ist eben für die vier Wochen abgereist, ihr könnt eigentlich seines solange zusammen nehmen. Wir müssen nur vorher die Sachen des Mentors heraus räumen.“  
„Dann fangen wir gleich erst mit dem Training an und ihr räumt erstmal seine Sachen weg. Allein schon, weil ich derzeit bei einem der Mädchen schlafe und sie schnarchen Beide.“  
Antonio und Mike spitzten kurz, amüsiert, die Lippen, dann gingen die drei Jungs los um das Zimmer auszuräumen.  
„Ihr Mentor ist nicht mehr da“ fragte Phillip neugierig, der gerade ein Gerät hervor holte, nachdem er eine Nachricht verfasst hatte, und dort heraus kam ein weißer Laser, mit dem er das Papier zu scannen schien. Wie es aussah hatte Kendall es geschafft die Signatur nicht nur zu simulieren, sondern auch in eine einigermaßen feste Form zu bringen.  
Phillip warf das Papier in den Spiegel und wischte dann die Formeln sorgfältig ab.  
„Und du willst wirklich einen Monat hier bleiben“ fragte er dann seine Freundin und holte sie sich in die Arme.  
„Ich muss, ich muss sicher stellen das Deker besiegt wird und wir damit keinen Ärger mehr mit ihm haben.“  
„Aber hast du auch überlegt, dass sich dadurch die Zeitebene verändern könnte? Hier ist 2012, er war also mindestens acht Jahre in unserer Dimension, in unserem Universum unterwegs... es könnte sein, dass wir uns dann nie treffen.“  
Tony schwieg und schmiegte sich an ihn, ließ sich sanft küssen.  
„Du bist hier“ murmelte sie dann:  
„Und wir kehren zusammen zurück. Sollte ich dich danach nicht mehr kennen, und wir uns nicht mehr lieben... so haben wir wenigstens die Welt gerettet, und das ist das Wichtigste. Aber ich glaube nicht daran, der Energem will das ich glücklich bin und er weiß, dass dies nur mit dir geht.“  
„Ich liebe dich“ flüsterte Phillip und durfte dann beobachten wie Mike und Jayden zwei Kisten aus dem Zimmer trugen, verkündeten das Antonio noch frische Bettwäsche besorgte.  
„Kannst du kochen“ fragte Jayden im Vorbeigehen und trug dann die Kiste in sein eigenes Zimmer, Mike folgte ihm.  
„Schwer“ bestimmte Phillip ernst:  
„Ich kann eine Torte, die Tony sehr liebt, Flammkuchen und ein Gulasch.“  
„Klingt europäisch, aber Tony meinte schon das du der Prinz in einem europäischen Land seist“ kehrte Jayden zurück.  
„Ich bin es gewesen, ich war vor einigen Stunden noch in Zandar und habe alle Ränge und Titel abgelegt. Meine Eltern sind nicht nur mit Tony nicht einverstanden, sondern auch mit meiner Arbeit als Power Ranger.“  
„Ihr habt es öffentlich gemacht?“  
„Es ging nicht anders“ Tony schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Nicht nur weil es da ein, zwei Vorfälle gab, sondern sie morphen ja auch nicht und es fällt ja irgendwann auf, wenn immer die gleichen Leute zum Alien hin fahren.“  
„Wir haben zwar irgendwann Rüstungen bekommen, aber da war es schon zu spät und deswegen benutzen wir sie gar nicht erst. Es ist auch nur etwas Stoff und ein Helm.“  
„Ist das Zimmer fertig, dann können wir mit dem Training beginnen. Aufgewärmt seid ihr ja... Phillip, ziehst du dich um?“  
„Soll ich mit trainieren?“  
„Nein, erstmal schnappst du dir den SUV hier und kaufst ein. Wir können alle eher weniger kochen und Mia glaubt nur kochen zu können. Und schau bitte, dass du Trinkhalme findest, die nicht aus Plastik sind. Und Zitronenkuchen.“  
„Das mit den Trinkhalmen dürfte etwas schwierig werden, wenn ich diese Dimension hier richtig einschätze. Aber ich schaue mal danach. 2012, oder, dann haben sie wenigstens schon Navigationsgeräte in den Autos.“  
Er verschwand im Zimmer, während Tony mit den Jungs rausging und auch Antonio dazu kam.  
„Ich hatte mir einen Prinzen ganz anders vorgestellt“ überlegte Mike ernsthaft.  
„Er war auch mal ein richtiger Prinz, dünn und nur wenige Muskeln, doch das war bevor ich angefangen habe ihn zu trainieren“ sie sah in die Richtung des Zimmers:  
„Aber am Liebsten mag ich ihn immer noch im teuren Anzug und wäre er nicht schon Power Ranger gewesen, ich hätte nie mit seinem Training angefangen. Das ist alles nur, damit er mir nicht wegstirbt. Nun gut, fangen wir schon mal an, greift mich an, ohne eure Waffen. Ich will sehen wie ihr ein Monster erledigen würdet, hättet ihr eure Schwerter nicht zur Hand.“


	39. Chapter 39

„Was hast du mit denen gemacht“ Phillip holte eine der vollbepackten Kisten aus dem Auto, Tony öffnete auf der anderen Seite die Tür und schnappte sich ebenfalls einen Teil der Einkäufe.  
„Nur trainiert, ganz normal und sogar noch recht leicht, nur was für den Anfang“ spitzte die junge Frau die Lippen leicht amüsiert, woraufhin ein leises Stöhnen von den Übungspuppen her zu hören war, dort lagen Antonio, Mike und Jayden leidend am Boden:  
„Und gleich müssen sie noch laufen.“  
„Ich hab unterwegs die Drei gesehen, habe sie gleich an den Wassermelonen erkannt“ lachte Phillip fröhlich:  
„Hab mich ihnen vorgestellt, sie wollten aber einen Beweis dafür haben das ich es wirklich bin.“  
„Und was hast du ihnen als Beweis geliefert?“  
„Selfies von uns, aber nur die harmlosen“ er grinste frech und zusammen trugen sie alle Einkäufe in die Küche, räumten die Lebensmittel dort ein:  
„Sie staunten ganz schön, wahrscheinlich haben sie so etwas nicht von dir erwartet.“  
„Ach, Kevin hat wahrscheinlich auch nicht erwartet das ich nachts vor dem Spiegel sitze und weinend auf eine Nachricht von dir warte“ seufzte Tony, woraufhin Phillip sie sofort in seine Arme nahm.  
„Ich wollte dir unbedingt nach, besonders nachdem feststand wie lange du hier bleiben willst... musst. Solange hätte ich es auch einfach nicht ausgehalten. Zum Glück hatte Kendall sowieso schon daran gearbeitet. Wenn ich nicht gekonnt hätte, irgendjemand wäre dir sicher hinterher gesprungen. Wir lassen einander ja nicht alleine.“  
„Ich mache mir jetzt trotzdem einige Sorgen, Chase ist nicht dazu fähig mit zum Alien raus zu fahren und Kendall sollte ihr ungeborenes Baby nicht gefährden.“  
„Sie schaffen es sicher trotzdem. Das letzte was ich mitbekommen habe, war das sich Ivan ein Katana aus dem Dojo mitgebracht hat. Sein Meister hat es ihm überlassen, er weiß ja jetzt auch wofür Ivan das braucht.“  
„Es wird seine Kampfkraft stärken, das war sehr klug. Trotzdem mache ich mir natürlich Sorgen, ich will nicht heim kommen und sie liegen alle mit Gips im Krankenhaus. Oder auf dem Friedhof von Amber Beach, ohne Gips, aber dafür im Sarg.“  
„Soweit wird es sicher nicht kommen“ Phillip küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn:  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken, du musst dich auf die Rangers hier konzentrieren und schau mal, Zitronenkuchen und Zitronenpudding.“ Er präsentierte ihr die Leckereien triumphierend, woraufhin sie tatsächlich ein leises, fröhliches Quietschen hören ließ.  
„Ich liebe dich“ Phillip wollte sie natürlich sofort küssen, aber da kehrten Kevin, Emily und Mia zurück, und sie sahen genauso schlecht aus wie die anderen drei Samurais.  
Eigentlich sogar noch schlechter.  
„Ich bin am Ende“ stöhnte Mia und legte die Melone ins Gras, sich gleich daneben.  
„Ich weiß nicht was das jetzt gebracht hat, außer Schmerzen“ setzte sich Kevin auf den Boden und Emily schaffte es gerade noch sich zumindest einen Stuhl zu suchen.  
„Ihr hättet uns damals sehen müssen“ schmunzelte Phillip:  
„Und sie hat uns noch zusätzlich am Strand laufen lassen, immer am Meer entlang, damit wir auch nur im nassen Sand sind. Und das kann richtig übel werden, an den ersten Tagen hatten wir auch alle aufgerissene Blasen an den Füßen.“  
Er räumte recht amüsiert die letzten Lebensmittel ein, während Tony den Rangers ein paar Flaschen Wasser raus brachte.  
„Und mittlerweile tragen sie dabei Gewichte an den Gelenken, acht Kilo insgesamt“ fügte sie hinzu:  
„Das bringt nicht nur Ausdauer, sondern auch zusätzliche Kraft. Auch wenn ich sie mehr auf Schnelligkeit und Präzision trainiere, es schadet nicht wenn man im Kampf nicht so schnell schlapp macht. Ihr seht nicht gut aus, deswegen machen wir jetzt erstmal eine Stunde Pause, bevor es weiter geht, esst etwas, trinkt viel. Phillip, kannst du schnell etwas kräftiges zu essen machen?“  
„Ich habe hier einiges an Eintöpfen gekauft“ kam es aus der Küche heraus:  
„Hoffentlich kotzen sie die gleich nicht wieder aus.“  
„Höchstens wenn du schlecht kochst“ grinste Tony frech und musste dann vor dem ehemaligen Prinzen fliehen, der sie knurrend mit einem Kochlöffel verfolgte.  
„Na warte“ schimpfte er und schnappte sich unterwegs eines der Übungsschwerter aus Holz, wollte sie damit irgendwie erwischen, aber sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und schlug es ihm aus der Hand.  
„Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass gleich schmeckt was du uns servierst“ lachte sie dreckig und wisch dann auch gleich einem Tritt aus.  
„Stell dich doch selbst an den Herd“ klagte er und stürzte sich auf sie, woraufhin sie ihn packte und ihn über sich rüber warf, auf den Boden schleuderte und dort mit zwei Griffen fixierte.  
„Sie kämpfen sogar zum Spaß“ murmelte Jayden nachdenklich.  
„Wahrscheinlich ist es bei ihnen schon so sehr in Mark und Bein übergegangen, dass sie das gar nicht mehr registrieren“ seufzte Kevin:  
„Sie kann uns in dem einen Monat sicher nicht so viel beibringen...“  
„Du bist gemein“ maulte Phillip gerade, als er aufstehen durfte:  
„Ich bin dir unterlegen und du nutzt das aus.“  
Er küsste sie innig und kehrte dann geschäftig in die Küche zurück, Tony richtete sich das Haar kurz und sah die Samurais neugierig an.  
„Ihr liegt ja immer noch da“ amüsierte sie sich:  
„Aber macht euch keine Gedanken, in ein paar Tagen wird es euch schon viel besser damit gehen. Der Körper gewöhnt sich schnell daran, jedenfalls wenn er schon vorher etwas trainiert ist und das ist ja bei euch der Fall.“  
Sie ging zu Jayden und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
„Was machen wir, wenn jetzt ein Monster kommt“ seufzte er.  
„Kämpfen, was denn sonst? Und ihr dürft eure Zords ein wenig eher holen. Wenn ihr euch aber jetzt schon Sorgen deswegen macht, dann wird der Kampf noch schwieriger und gefährlicher, als wenn ihr da gelassen hingeht.“  
„Wir dürfen ihn aber auch nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen“ seufzte Kevin, der nun auch aufstand und sich erstmal erschöpft über die Stirn strich. Dann holte er sich ein Handtuch und wischte sich damit über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Aber ab einem gewissen Punkt schon. Ich glaube jedoch auch das meine Rangers die Gelassenheit irgendwann von mir übernommen haben. Ich denke grundsätzlich nie daran, bei irgendeinem Kampf sterben zu können. Und das, weil ich mir meiner Fähigkeiten bewusst bin. Nicht zu sehr, ich kenne meine Grenzen und weiß einen Gegner gut einzuschätzen, aber doch so sehr um genau zu wissen das ich den Meisten überlegen bin. Und genau das ist es auch, was ich von meinen Schülern verlange. Die eigenen Fähigkeiten kennen, die eigenen Grenzen und was das Wichtigste ist, keine Alleingänge in einem ernsten Kampf. Am Besten gewinnt man eben, wenn man gemeinsam gezielt angreift. Fünf Tritte gleichzeitig, sind stärker als nur einer.“  
„Zeig mir wie ich Deker entwaffnen kann“ forderte Jayden ernst.  
„Du bist dir hoffentlich im Klaren darüber, dass der Schlag einen Haken hat.“  
„Welchen?“  
„Du darfst dann selbst keine Waffe mehr in den Händen halten. Du kannst ihn nur ausführen, wenn du selbst unbewaffnet bist.“  
„Wenn ich ihn ausführen will, dann habe ich wahrscheinlich keine andere Wahl mehr und halte mein Schwert nicht mehr in meinen Händen.“  
„Beherrscht Phillip den Schlag“ fragte Emily neugierig, während der ehemalige Prinz am Herd stand.  
„Nein. Ich habe ihn und Chase hauptsächlich im Kickboxen trainiert, aber sie können Beide Deker mit einem Tritt entwaffnen. Und Chase habe ich auch den Griff gezeigt, mit dem man in die Klinge packen kann. Was bei Dekers Schwert aber natürlich nicht geht.“  
„Phillip hast du ihn nicht gezeigt?“  
„Er hat Angst um seine zarten Prinzenhände“ lästerte Tony frech.  
„Dein Meister hat eine Narbe bis zum Ellbogen“ kam es sofort aus der Küche.  
„Er hat einen Fehler gemacht. Einen sehr dummen Fehler“ schnappte Tony zurück und wandte sich dann wieder an Jayden:  
„Hol dir ein Übungsschwert und dann zeige ich es dir schon einmal. Nach dem Essen dann, kann Phillip vielleicht mit den anderen trainieren, oder laufen, und ich kümmere mich erstmal nur um dich. Du bist der Schlüssel zur Unversehrtheit unserer Dimension, zur Rettung vieler Planeten und ein Freund meiner Rangers wurde auch von Deker getötet. Das könnten wir mit deinem Sieg dann auch verhindern.“  
„Und ich bin definitiv bereit dazu“ bestimmte der rote Samurai-Ranger und holte sich ein Übungsschwert ran:  
„Ich werde Deker besiegen und damit nicht nur eure Dimension retten, sondern wahrscheinlich auch unsere. Fangen wir an.“

„Die Pizza hast du wirklich sehr gut bestellt“ grinste Tony am Abend frech, als sie mit Phillip vor dem Haus saßen und sich mit den restlichen Stücken Pizza fütterten.  
„Nach dem Eintopf-Desaster vom Mittag war das wenigstens eine gute Mahlzeit heute“ lachte er leise und küsste sie sanft:  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Das hast du mir heute schon sehr oft gesagt.“  
„Ist das schlimm?“  
„Hast du Angst?“  
„Vielleicht“ gab Phillip zu und atmete tief durch:  
„Ich bin aber wohl auch noch etwas mitgenommen von dem Besuch bei meinen Eltern. Und jetzt, was ist wenn sich die Zeitebene wirklich ändert? Dann haben wir uns am Ende nie kennengelernt.“  
„Du würdest mich nicht vermissen, weil du mich ja nie kennengelernt hast. Und ich dich auch nicht. Aber ich glaube nicht das es dazu kommen wird, denn so müsste ja dann auch der Energem wieder in seine Dimension verschwinden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Reise nicht ohne Folgen bleibt, aber sie werden nicht so gravierend sein. Die Erde braucht Power Rangers, in jeder Dimension, in dieser hier, und auch in unserer, und wahrscheinlich auch in den Millionen anderen.“  
„Trotzdem... du warst die erste Frau in die ich mich wirklich verlieben konnte, in die ich mich sofort verliebt habe. Mir wäre es auch egal gewesen, wenn der Energem dich nicht ausgewählt hätte. Ich wollte von Anfang an einfach nur, dass du bei mir bist.“  
„Ich weiß“ sie lehnte sich eng an ihn und aß dann noch das letzte Stück Pizza:  
„Wir dürfen alles tun, nur Mia nicht kochen lassen. Der Mentor hätte nicht in Urlaub fahren dürfen.“  
„Er hat ihn sich bestimmt verdient.“  
„Bei dieser Truppe ganz sicher. Aber er hat auch einen großen Fehler begangen, er hat Jayden wesentlich mehr trainiert, als alle anderen Rangers. Und Jayden ist sich dessen ein wenig zu sehr bewusst... gewesen. Ich habe ihn hoffentlich heute erfolgreich auf seinen Platz verwiesen. Er musste erstmal lernen, dass es immer jemanden gibt der besser ist, und das derjenige nicht unbedingt ein Feind sein muss. Wenn er das wirklich gelernt hat, dann kann ich ab Morgen auch besser mit ihm arbeiten.“  
„Soll ich Morgen mit den Anderen laufen gehen“ Phillip lehnte sich zurück, woraufhin Tony sich halb auf ihn legte.  
„Mal schauen. Eigentlich will ich dich nicht ständig wegschicken, aber wir sind leider nicht auf Urlaub hier.“  
„Aber auch zum ersten mal ohne die anderen. Ich habe zwanzig Kondome mitgebracht, nur zur Sicherheit. Man weiß ja nie was sich noch ergibt“ Phillip grinste frech und legte sich dann ganz auf den Holzboden, nahe den Übungspuppen.  
„Nur zwanzig“ rieb Tony ihre Nase an seinem Hals und er zog sie auf sich:  
„Wir sollten es nicht in dem Bett des Mentors tun.“  
„Dann nehmen wir uns für ein oder zwei Nächte eben ein Hotelzimmer. Die sind erwachsen, die kann man auch mal alleine lassen.“  
Er schlang seine Arme um Tony.  
„Lass uns heiraten wenn wir zurück sind.“  
„Sofort?“  
„Nein. Also ja, sobald wie möglich. Vielleicht an Halloween, oder Weihnachten. Oder Thanksgiving.“  
„An Thanksgiving wolltest du Gäste im Café empfangen, eine kleine Feier für die, welche nicht zu ihren Familien können.“  
„Ja, Michael hatte sich auch schon dazu bereit erklärt an dem Tag zu arbeiten.“  
„Also fällt dieser Tag weg. Aber Halloween empfinde ich als eine gute Idee. Willst du dann meinen Nachnamen annehmen?“  
„Ja. Auch wenn Phillip Parker klingt wie ein Spiderman für Arme.“  
„Ich mag es... du willst das jetzt hoffentlich nicht nur, weil du irgendeine Art von Druck aus Zandar spürst?“  
„Nein... vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber ich will auch so schnell wie möglich nicht mehr Phillip III von Zandar sein. Denn das ist gerade mein vollständiger Name. Und du willst mich hoffentlich nicht nur heiraten, weil dir irgendein Mafia-Clan deswegen im Nacken sitzt.“  
„Meine Feinde sind zerschlagen und vernichtet. Es hat schön geschneit am Hafen und wenn sie nicht im Knast sitzen, dann in der Hölle. Ja, Stephen's Onkel meinte es wäre eine gute Idee, und er hat ja auch recht. Ich bekomme dadurch eine noch weißere Weste, trotz der Tatsache das du jetzt nicht mehr der Prinz bist... deine Herkunft wirst du noch sehr lange nicht verbergen können. Aber in erster Linie sage ich der Hochzeit nur zu, weil ich dich liebe und weil es die richtige Entscheidung ist. Wir werden für immer zusammen sein, die Hochzeit ist nur ein wenig mehr Kleber dafür.“  
„Energem-für-immer“ murmelte Phillip:  
„Haben die hier eine Badewanne?“  
„Willst du baden? Ja, haben sie.“  
„Ich dachte wir baden vielleicht zusammen“ grinste der ehemalige Prinz frech und stand dann auf, hob sie einfach auf seine Arme:  
„Komm. Und wir können sicher auch ein bisschen lauter baden, die hast du so fertig gemacht das sie wahrscheinlich selbst bei einem Kometeneinschlag nicht aufwachen würden.“  
„Vielleicht war ja genau das meine Absicht“ kicherte Tony und ließ sich von ihrem Verlobten ins Bad tragen.


	40. Chapter 40

„Normalerweise trägt mich Phillip beim Laufen noch auf dem Rücken, dafür muss er dann aber auch keine Wassermelone mitschleppen“ Tony kicherte fröhlich und der ehemalige Prinz wurde sehr erstaunt angesehen.  
„Ich habe gerne die Arme frei, beim Laufen, und Tony hält sich selbst fest. Und ich habe die Gewichte natürlich auch noch dran. Wenn man sich langsam steigert, dann geht das nach einer Weile schon. Aber eigentlich hätte ich Tony am Liebsten schon von Anfang getragen“ bestimmte Phillip sachlich und holte sich dann die Tageszeitung ran:  
„Aber ich war genauso, nach dem ersten Laufen, im Arsch, wie alle anderen. Das kommt davon, wenn man fünf Jahre glaubt es kommen keine Feinde mehr und es herrscht für immer Frieden im Universum.“  
„Und deswegen lassen uns die Energem auch nicht altern“ nickte Tony ernst:  
„Mir ist das ganz recht so, wenn man dann unbedingt irgendwann sterben will kann man das ja selbst herbei führen. Aber wenn man mit einem Energem verbunden ist, bekommt man auch ein gewisses Pflichtgefühl. Ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an die Welt zu verteidigen, selbst auch noch in fünfhundert Jahren.“  
„Aber das bedeutet auch, dass ihr nie ein normales Leben haben werdet“ überlegte Mia:  
„Mit Kindern zum Beispiel.“  
„Ich möchte sowieso keine bekommen“ wehrte Tony ernst ab:  
„Ich hatte einmal Krebs und danach hat sich mein Risiko ein krankes, oder behindertes, Kind zu bekommen, zu stark erhöht. Ich darf ja nicht einmal hormonell verhüten. Aber ich bin zum Beispiel, seit kurzem, Patentante und Kendall ist ja auch schwanger. Wir werden wahrscheinlich immer irgendwie Kinder um uns haben.“  
„In Zukunft, wenn ein paar Jahre Ruhe ist, kann man ja ein Pflegekind aufnehmen“ nickte Phillip hinter der Zeitung:  
„Was steht heute an?“  
„Du gehst mit ihnen laufen und ich unterrichte Jayden alleine. Ich will ihm ein paar Sachen zeigen, die auch die anderen nicht sehen sollen. Unter anderem, weil ich mir vorstellen kann das mindestens Kevin dann versuchen wird sie nachzumachen und dann kommt mir Mentor Ji durch den Spiegel weil einer seiner Rangers gestorben ist.“  
„Ich bin nicht so dumm“ klagte Kevin sofort:  
„Und wir können euch auch gar nicht folgen. Er würde ohne eine Signatur, oder den Energem selbst, gar nicht durch den Spiegel kommen.“  
„Ich wette er kann uns dann folgen, wenn hier einer von euch stirbt“ gluckste Tony kurz auf, und wurde dann sehr ernst:  
„Die Angriffe, die ich Jayden gleich zeige sehen harmlos und einfach aus, aber wenn man es falsch macht kann man sich dabei selbst so stark verletzen das es auch möglich ist davon zu sterben. Ich zeige ihm wie er es richtig macht. Und du bist wirklich sehr ehrgeizig, ich will das du nicht mal in zwanzig Jahren auf die Idee kommst so etwas, ohne die Anleitung eines Meisters, auszuprobieren. Vertrau mir, ich bringe euch noch genügend bei, wenn der Monat vorbei ist könnt ihr ordentlich vorm Mentor angeben und fangt nicht gleich an zu verzweifeln, wenn mal die Waffe abhanden kommt. Aber er muss Deker besiegen können und ich werde dafür sorgen.“  
Phillip wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, da ging ein Alarm an und er legte instinktiv die Zeitung zur Seite. Jayden und Mike standen auf, aktivierten die Hologramkarte und der ehemalige Prinz zeigte sich leicht beeindruckt.  
„Er ist am Hafen“ stellten die Samurai-Rangers ernst fest:  
„Kommt ihr mit? Wenn es Deker ist, lassen wir dich schnell verschwinden, Tony.“  
„Ich komme nicht mit, und Jayden wird auch nicht mitgehen. Stattdessen fahrt ihr mit Phillip hin, er darf nicht aus der Übung kommen und wird Jayden schon gut ersetzen. Und gleich danach fahrt ihr mit ihm zum Sportplatz, wo ihr laufen werdet, kauft unterwegs Melonen.“  
„Ohne Jayden“ fiel den Samurai-Rangers sofort alles aus dem Gesicht, was Leben war, woraufhin Tony ihre Augenbrauen sehr neugierig anhob.  
„Ohne Jayden“ nickte sie dann und sah den roten Ranger auffordernd an:  
„Gib Phillip deine Zords, damit er sie einsetzen kann, wenn das Monster riesig wird.“  
Jayden zögerte einen Moment, dann bekam Phillip aber einen roten Zord und betrachtete diesen neugierig, steckte ihn dann sorgfältig ein und holte sich noch einen Kuss von Tony ab.  
„Wir machen nicht lange, zumindest nicht was das Kämpfen angeht, und ansonsten sind wir sicher heute Abend zurück“ versprach er ihr und lief dann mit den anderen Rangers raus zum Auto, wo sie sich hinein stapelten und dann los fuhren.  
„Er hat das so absolut gelassen gesagt“ stellte Jayden, ein wenig erstaunt, fest:  
„Dabei kennt er den Feind doch gar nicht. Am Ende ist der ihm überlegen, oder...“  
„Und soll er deswegen jetzt Schiss haben? Er weiß es erst, wenn er ihm gegenüber steht und in der Regel fährt man ja nicht allein zum Monster hin. Ich mach mir da ja auch keine Sorgen, wieso sollten sie es nicht schaffen? Du bist nicht der Einzige, der die Welt retten kann, Jayden. Das ist etwas was du erst noch lernen musst, wie es aussieht. Hätte Deker mich herausgefordert, ich hätte mir die anderen Rangers in irgendeinen Busch gesetzt. Klar, ich wäre allein gegen ihn angetreten, auch wegen der Ehre, aber wenn es um die Erde geht, dann darf man sich mindestens eine Versicherung in den Busch setzen. Du kannst nicht allein gewinnen, dafür sind die Power Rangers nicht geschaffen. Und bei uns ist es noch schlimmer, in den letzten fünf Jahren haben sie sehr unangenehm festgestellt, dass sie immer mindestens einen anderen Ranger um sich haben müssen um glücklich zu sein. Genau wie die Energem gehören alle zehn zusammen.“  
„Und was ist mit dir?“  
„Ich kann auch schon lange nicht mehr ohne die anderen. Komm, schnapp dir ein Übungsschwert und gehen wir raus. Die werden jetzt eine Weile weg bleiben, aber ich wette auch, wir werden angerufen wenn das Monster besiegt ist. Dann, und auch nur dann, gewähre ich dir fünf Minuten Pause.“

„Was machst du denn hier“ der SUV kam auf den Hof des Dojos gefahren und allein Kevin saß darin:  
„Hast du dich verletzt?“  
„Nein“ er stieg aus und sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus, und Tony schien es auch schon zu ahnen und entsprechend sank auch ihre Laune:  
„Ich halte das Laufen für irrsinnig...“ Und schon war die junge Frau blitzschnell bei ihm, nur mit Müh und Not konnte er ihren Angriffen ausweichen.  
„Was...“ brachte er hervor und blockte einen Schlag nach dem Anderen ab, dann sah er ihr rechten Fuß auf sich zukommen und wich aus, wieder abblocken, ausweichen, Jayden stand in sicherer Entfernung und sah nur zu, Kevin sprang in das Auto, flüchtete sich auf den Beifahrersitz und kaum war er wieder draußen, musste er erneut einen Tritt abblocken.  
Ihre Angriffe waren präzise, schnell, aber er konnte sie trotzdem immer wieder abwehren, bis er anfing die Erschöpfung zu spüren, er keuchte, schwitzte, sie zeigte nicht die geringste Ermüdungserscheinung und dann bekam er einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den Kopf und stürzte stöhnend zu Boden.  
„Und jetzt sag mir noch mal, dass das Laufen nichts bringt“ zischelte Tony gefährlich:  
„Übrigens habe ich dich nur mit halber Kraft angegriffen, ich wollte dich ja nicht verletzen... und in der Regel kann man meine Angriffe auch nur abwehren, wenn man selbst ein Meister ist. Das waren jetzt fünf Minuten, was wäre wenn ich eines eurer Monster gewesen wäre? Dann wäre dein Kopf jetzt ab, verdammt noch mal. Und noch etwas, ich könnte das mit meinen Rangers eine Stunde lang machen und sie könnten dann immer noch losziehen und Aliens erledigen. Du siehst aus als würdest du aus dem letzten Loch pfeifen, hast du denn gar nichts bisher gelernt. Komm Jayden...“ Sie wandte sich wieder dem roten Ranger zu, da hörte sie von Hinten etwas, fuhr herum und pflückte sich Kevin aus der Luft. Sie packte ihn, drehte sich mit ihm und landete dann auf seiner Brust, während er mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
„Du willst mich nicht herausfordern“ presste sie böse hervor, Kevin stöhnte laut und voller Schmerzen auf, dann stieg sie von ihm runter und wandte sich erneut Jayden zu.  
„Nimm es ihm nicht übel, er hat diese Sache immer sehr ernst genommen, sogar ernster als ich“ nickte der rote Ranger ernst:  
„Besonders weil er einiges dafür aufgeben musste.“  
„Das entschuldigt nichts“ fauchte Tony, man sah ihr an das sie sehr viel Wut unterdrücken musste:  
„Um ein Power Ranger zu sein muss man eines, und das habe ich schon einmal gesagt, man muss das Wohl anderer über das eigene stellen können. Ansonsten funktioniert das weder in dieser Dimension, noch in meiner. Wenn euer Feind besiegt ist, dann kann er all den Scheiß machen, den er hierfür aufgeben musste. Aber erstmal muss der besiegt werden, und es ist ja nicht nur Deker.“  
„Du bist doch nur wütend, weil Deker in deine Dimension gekommen ist“ rappelte Kevin sich auf:  
„Und ihr euch mit ihm rumärgern müsst.“  
„Nein“ fuhr sie zu ihm herum:  
„Und weißt du was? Damit das ich ganze acht Jahre und zwei Dimensionen hier verändere, kann es passieren das ich da drüben dann Phillip gar nicht mehr kenne, das ich nie ein Ranger werde. Deker kam vor acht Jahren zu uns rüber, wie auch immer dies geschah, und er hat wahrscheinlich eine ganze Galaxie umgekrempelt, Planeten vernichtet und Aliens aller Art getötet. Phillip und ich, wir sind uns zu fünfzig Prozent sicher, dass alles was in den letzten Monaten geschah an Deker hängt. Auch das der weiße Energem in unsere Dimension kam. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass wir durch diesen Spiegel da gehen und uns von da an nicht mehr kennen, das all das nicht geschehen ist, das wir uns nie ineinander verliebt haben. Und weißt du noch was... es wäre mir egal, denn ich habe am Ende einen verdammten Planeten gerettet. Und das ist es was einen Power Ranger ausmacht. Und entweder du schnappst dir jetzt eine Melone und läufst los, oder ich reise mit Phillip noch heute ab. Dann erledigen wir eben Deker. Aber das bedeutet auch das Jayden hier gegen ihn verlieren wird, und gegen ein Monster zu verlieren bedeutet immer den Tod. Aber das hast du dann zu verantworten, viel Spaß damit.“  
Stille trat ein, Kevin strich sich immer wieder über das Gesicht, dann ging er in die Küche und holte sich dort eine Wassermelone. Nur wenig später war er auf dem Weg zum Tor raus.  
„Ich glaube das hat er gebraucht, auch für die Zukunft“ nickte Jayden ernst:  
„Danke.“  
„Danke mir wenn du Deker erledigt hast“ schnaubte Tony und holte sich ein Übungsschwert:  
„Jetzt greife ich dich an und du entwaffnest mich. Später wird es dann Phillip machen, der hat früher mit einem Schwert gekämpft und kann das besser als ich.“


	41. Chapter 41

Ein Monat später  
Tony riss förmlich die Augen auf, sie starrte an die dunkle Decke und wurde dann ganz still. Solange bis sie das Atmen von Phillip, neben ihr, hörte, dann wagte sie es selbst erst wieder einen tiefen Luftzug zu holen. Dieser Traum... instinktiv wollte sie, nach einem solchen Alptraum, immer als erstes wissen ob ihr Verlobter noch neben ihr lag. Als könne sie nicht allein sein, sie konnte nicht allein sein, er war ihr Halt, auch in dieser fremden Dimension, in der man nur sehr schwer Trinkhalme bekam, welche nicht aus Plastik waren. Phillip hatte welche gefunden, aus Silikon, das war wesentlich besser als Plastik, aber auch nicht optimal.  
Sie hatten sich aber die letzten Wochen ansonsten recht gut geschlagen, beziehungsweise Phillip, denn Tony verließ nur selten das Dojo. Eigentlich nur für ein, zwei Monster, und einmal um mit allen die örtliche Eisdiele aufzusuchen. Und nun neigte sich ihr Aufenthalt dem Ende zu, sie griff nach ihrem Energem, er fühlte sich warm an.  
Seufzend stand sie auf und sah auf den Energem, er leuchtete schwach immer wieder auf, aber er wollte ihr auch nichts zeigen oder nach Hause zurück. Irgendwas geschah trotzdem, erneut seufzend legte sie einen gelben Bademantel an und verließ fast lautlos das Zimmer.  
Den Bademantel hatte sie von Emily bekommen, und gerade sorgte er dafür das Tony nicht fror, als sie auf Wunsch des Energem nach draußen trat.  
Es war eine klare Nacht und wieder musste sie besonders an Emma denken, und auch an die anderen Rangers, bald würde sie wieder bei ihnen sein... aber wie war es dann? Was änderte sich, weil sie mit ihrer Reise die Zeit verändert hatte? War das überhaupt der Wunsch des Energem gewesen?  
Wahrscheinlich ja, sonst hätte er auch nicht zugelassen das sie den ganzen Monat blieben, das Phillip ihr folgte damit sie nicht alleine war.  
Sie strich sich langsam über das Gesicht und ging dann zum Tor, wo sie tatsächlich schwere Schritte hörte, die sich dem Eingang zum Dojo näherten.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie da schon eine Ahnung, wer sie da besuchen wollte, weswegen sie das Tor nicht öffnete. Stattdessen ging sie ein paar Schritte zurück und legte den Bademantel ab, dann lief sie los und sprang mit zwei Sätzen auf die Mauer, sah von dort aus auf die Straße hinunter.  
Es war tatsächlich Deker, er hatte sein Schwert dabei und befand sich in der menschlichen Gestalt. Und er schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Die Kleidung, das Aussehen, alles war gleich, er war auch wohl in diesen acht Jahren nicht gealtert. Dies lag wohl an seiner Existenz als halber Nighlok. Jayden wusste auch nicht, ob Deker einst ein Mensch war, oder ein Nighlok, wieso er diese beiden Gestalten hatte, aber er glaubte manchmal etwas Trauriges und Gequältes im Gesicht, und in den Augen, von Deker zu sehen.  
„Wieso bist du hierher gekommen“ fragte Tony neugierig, woraufhin er zu ihr hoch sah.  
„Wer bist du“ fragte er:  
„Noch einer der Rangers?“  
„Vielleicht“ er war also nicht wegen ihr hier:  
„Willst du sehen ob Jayden auch ordentlich trainiert?“  
„Du bist also einer der Rangers, sonst wüsstest du nicht das ich ihn herausgefordert habe“ es war eigentlich auch egal, Jayden würde Deker töten und damit sah Tony ihn auch nie wieder, dies würde das erste und letzte Treffen sein.  
„Ich bin keiner der Rangers“ schüttelte sie den Kopf:  
„Ich bin gekommen, um ihn zu trainieren. Für dich.“  
Sie stand auf, ging langsam auf der Mauer entlang und zeigte ihm dabei sehr deutlich das sie nicht einfach nur ein kleines Mädchen war. Wenn sie ihn richtig einschätzte, und das hatte sie definitiv auch schon in ihrer Dimension getan, dann konnte er dies auch erkennen.  
Sein Blick wanderte über ihren angespannten Körper, blieben auf ihren Armen und Beinen kurz haften.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast ihm einiges beigebracht was mir es schwer machen wird gegen ihn zu gewinnen.“  
„Ich habe gehört, du hättest gerne das er gewinnt?“  
Deker nickte zustimmend und sie setzte sich wieder hin, ließ die Beine über der Mauer baumeln.  
„Dann habe ich alles richtig gemacht“ bestimmte sie ernst:  
„Ich trainiere jemanden nicht nur, damit er sein Ego befriedigen kann, oder seinen Feind auslöschen. Ich trainiere jemanden, wenn er damit etwas Gutes tun will. Ich weiß wie es ist... wie es sich anfühlt, wenn die eigene Existenz eine Qual geworden ist. Aber für mich gab es immer einen Weg da wieder raus, und dieser war nie der Tod. Und doch verstehe ich dich, und ich verstehe Jayden. Wahrscheinlich will er dir tief in seinem Innern nur helfen, nicht sich, seinen Rangers oder diesem Planeten. Leider werde ich euren Kampf nicht mehr sehen, ich reise in ein paar Stunden wieder ab.“  
„Du hast das Training beendet?“  
„Er hat alles gelernt, was er braucht um dich zu besiegen“ Tony kräuselte die Lippen leicht:  
„Möchtest du, dass ich ihm etwas ausrichte? Für euer letztes Treffen? Oder hast du vielleicht einen Wunsch, den ich dir erfüllen könnte.“  
„Du hast mir wahrscheinlich den größten Wunsch schon erfüllt, ich werde sterben, im Kampf gegen einen wirklich würdigen Gegner“ er wandte sich ab:  
„Sag Jayden, ich erwarte ihn in drei Tagen am Strand. Er weiß wo genau.“  
Deker ging langsam weg, verschwand in der Dunkelheit und Tony atmete tief durch, dann drehte sie sich wieder dem Dojo zu und bemerkte Phillip unten an der Mauer stehend.  
„Du hast geglaubt er würde dich angreifen“ stellte der ehemalige Prinz fest und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus, woraufhin sie runter sprang und er sie auffing.  
„Ich habe den Deker unsere Dimension im Hinterkopf gehabt. Aber das hier ist er nicht, die letzten acht Jahre haben ihn wahrscheinlich mehr verändert als er es selbst wollte. Er will hier und in drei Tagen sterben... ich verstehe ihn einerseits, aber auch wieder nicht.“  
„Weil du einen solchen Hass, eine solche Wut, bei dir nie zulassen würdest. Das habe ich schon oft bemerkt, ich wäre ausgeflippt hätte man mir das Haus in die Luft gejagt, oder mich an meinem Geburtstag mit Maschinengewehren erwartet... Aber du bist immer ruhig geblieben, egal was zuhause, oder hier, passiert ist. Der Einzige, der unter deiner Wut leiden muss, ist ein Sandsack oder die nächste Übungspuppe. Oder Kevin. Komm wieder ins Bett.“ Er hob sie hoch, sie schlang ihre Arme und Beine um ihn und er trug sie zurück ins Zimmer.  
„Eigentlich geht es, seit wir Sex haben“ murmelte sie leise, woraufhin er sie nicht auf dem Bett absetzte und ein wenig erstaunt stehenblieb:  
„Und du machst ja auch schön mit, beim Frust- und Wutabbau.“  
Es wurde still, er setzte sie immer noch nicht ab, woraufhin sie sich eng an ihn kuschelte und leise kichern musste.  
„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, wir haben so oft Sex weil ich dich so sehr liebe. Hättest du mir gesagt, dass du keinen Sex willst, warum auch immer, dann würde ich dich trotzdem lieben. Man kann ja so etwas auch nicht nur durch Sex zeigen.“  
„Zuhause kaufe ich noch mal ein paar Sandsäcke...“ bestimmte Phillip dann und setzte sie endgültig auf dem Bett ab, woraufhin er gleich einen besonders traurigen Welpenblick empfing:  
„Mal schauen, vielleicht brauchst du die dann auch nur einmal im Monat.“  
„Das klingt jetzt als würdest du alt werden und brauchst jeden Monat Urlaub vom Sex. Das bezweifle ich aber“ gluckste sie und zog ihren Verlobten zu sich ins Bett:  
„Und ich glaube nicht das du ausgeflippt wärst.“  
„Weil du immer bei mir bist, und weißt wie du mich schnell beruhigen kannst. Nur deswegen.“

„Wir werden euch vermissen“ Kevin hielt Tony ihre gepackte Reisetasche hin, die sie daraufhin lächelnd annahm:  
„Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, dass wir zumindest Kontakt halten können?“  
„Nein“ sie schüttelte den Kopf ernst:  
„Der Energem bestimmt was wir mit seiner Kraft und Macht tun, und das ist auch gut so. Wir gehören nicht hierher und ihr nicht zu uns, es wäre nicht einmal richtig wenn wir uns nur Nachrichten schicken würden. Aber ich weiß, dass ihr es schaffen werdet. Ihr werdet nicht nur Deker besiegen, sondern auch die restlichen Feinde.“ Sie drückte Kevin kurz an sich, und dann auch Jayden, Emily, Mia, Mike und Antonio.  
„Wir werden es schaffen, dank euch“ nickte Antonio ernst:  
„Wir haben in diesen vier Wochen so verdammt viel gelernt. Das hätte ich nie geglaubt.“  
„Weil ihr willig wart zu lernen, je mehr Motivation und Disziplin man hat, umso mehr lernt man“ Tony spitzte leicht die Lippen, wurde dann aber auch wieder ernst:  
„Wir werden wahrscheinlich gleich schon erfahren ob Jayden in drei Tagen gewonnen hat oder nicht. Und auch deswegen ist es nicht richtig, wenn wir Kontakt halten. Ich wäre sicher versucht euch zu sagen wie es ausgegangen ist, und das darf man einfach nicht. Aber vergessen werden wir euch nicht, das kann ich versprechen. Besonders Kevin werde ich ganz sicher nicht vergessen.“  
„Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment an“ schmunzelte dieser, Tony atmete tief durch und nickte dann langsam.  
„Ich habe euch immer gesagt, dass man das eigene Wohl nicht über das vieler stellen darf, um ein guter Ranger zu sein. Aber das stimmt nicht so ganz. Die eigenen Träume zu erfüllen kann auch glücklich machen, und damit stark. Man kann das eigene Wohl auch mal eine Zeitlang zurück stellen und dann wieder vorholen, wenn Ruhe und Frieden herrscht. Es ist nichts gleich endgültig vorbei, wenn man zwischendurch mal die Welt rettet. Phillip und ich werden bald heiraten, einfach weil wir wissen das wir noch ein sehr langes, gemeinsames Leben haben werden. Und nächstes Jahr mache ich dann die Trainerlizenz für das Kickboxen, auch weil ich weiß das es ein Leben nach dem Kampf gegen den Feind gibt. Seid nicht so verbissen, ihr altert, ihr habt nicht unbegrenzt Zeit um euch eure Wünsche und Träume zu erfüllen. Es ist okay die Welt zu retten, aber es ist auch okay danach an sich selbst zu denken.“ Sie sah zu dem ehemaligen Prinzen, der daraufhin anfing die Formeln an den Spiegel zu schreiben.  
„Grüßt den Mentor von mir“ schmunzelte sie und umarmte alle Rangers noch einmal:  
„Er hat gute Arbeit geleistet, sagt ihm er soll euch auch meine Schläge und Tritte trainieren lassen. Allein schon die Vorstellung wie ihr eure Feinde plötzlich ohne Waffen kalt macht... die werden ordentlich überrascht sein.“  
Phillip scannte eine Notiz und warf sie in den Spiegel, dann warteten sie kurz und die Notiz kam auch gleich zurück... mit der Bestätigung das alles okay war und sie die Reise wagen konnten.  
„Ich denke wir sollten los“ verkündete er und drückte den Samurai-Rangers die Hände fest, da schien Mia etwas einzufallen und sie lief kurz in die Küche, holte dort einen Korb hervor.  
„Ich habe noch etwas für euch“ verkündete sie:  
„Und keine Sorge, ich habe sie unter Aufsicht von Mike gekocht.“  
Sie kam mit dem Korb zu ihnen zurück und präsentierte den Beiden ungefähr dreißig gekochte Hühnereier.  
„Die sind für euch, und eure Rangers“ strahlte sie, woraufhin Phillip lächeln musste und den Korb an sich nahm.  
„Ich glaube sie werden sich darüber freuen“ bestimmte er lächelnd:  
„Ansonsten esse ich sie auch gerne alleine. Wir werden euch nicht nur deswegen sehr vermissen. Aber Tony hat recht, es ist nicht richtig irgendwie Kontakt zu halten und der Energem wird dies auch wissen.“  
„Aber wir vergessen euch nie, euch nicht und eure Freundschaft“ Tony berührte den Spiegel und er gab unter ihren Fingern nach:  
„Wir wissen nicht wie es jetzt in unserer Dimension aussieht, was uns da erwartet. Aber wir werden euch sicher nicht vergessen“ sie nahm die Hand von Phillip und der fing an sich selbst zu scannen:  
„Ich habe hier auch einiges gelernt. Besonders viel über mich selbst.“  
Jayden bewegte sich leicht, schien zu zögern, dann aber ging er in den Trainingsraum und kam mit einem Übungskatana wieder, hielt es ihr hin.  
„Nimm das mit, als Erinnerung an mich“ bat er, woraufhin sie das Holzschwert an sich nahm und es von Phillip scannen ließ, lächelnd nickte sie ihm zu.  
„Vergesst uns nicht, wischt die Formeln gleich ab...“ nickte sie ihnen zu, nahm ihre Tasche und das Übungskatana, Phillip nahm seine Tasche und den Korb, und gleichzeitig, sich an den Händen haltend, sprangen sie in den Spiegel hinein.  
Die Samurai-Rangers sahen noch einige Momente auf den Spiegel,dann holte Emily einen Lappen, mit dem sie den Spiegel sauber wischte.  
Mia trocknete sich schnell ein paar Tränen mit ihrem Ärmel.  
„Wieso hast du ihr gerade das Übungskatana mitgegeben“ fragte Mike neugierig den roten Ranger, der daraufhin zu der Halterung sah, welche nun leer war:  
„Du hast es selbst noch nie benutzt.“  
„Es war ein Geschenk. Von einer Person die Tony sehr ähnlich ist. Eine junge Frau, genauso stark, genauso entschlossen... sie hat es mir geschenkt, als ich noch sehr klein war. Und ich wette sie wird verstehen, dass ich dieses Geschenk nun weitergegeben habe“ Jayden lächelte leicht und schnappte sich dann eine Wassermelone:  
„Ich geh laufen, wer kommt mit?“


	42. Chapter 42

Mit einem dumpfen Schlag fielen die beiden Reisenden aus dem Spiegel und landeten auf dem hellbraunen Steinboden, welcher ihnen sofort anzeigte das sie sich im Stützpunkt befanden.  
Aber das bedeutete ja eigentlich noch gar nichts, es konnte immer noch eine andere Zeit und Dimension sein, nicht die aus der sie ursprünglich gekommen waren.  
„Hast du dir weh getan“ nuschelte Tony gegen den Steinboden.  
„Nein, es ist nur wirklich eine sehr unangenehme Art zu reisen“ seufzte Phillip und sie drehten sich gleichzeitig auf den Rücken, wurden still und versuchten so zu hören ob noch jemand um sie herum anwesend war.  
Aber es herrschte Stille, damit hatten sie eigentlich nicht gerechnet, denn sie kündigten sich ja an. Tony setzte sich auf und erschrak sofort. Etwas was Phillip ebenfalls dazu brachte sich aufzusetzen und umzusehen, das war nicht der Stützpunkt den er erwartet hatte.  
„Verdammt, wir sind wahrscheinlich nicht in unserer Dimension gelandet. Das ist der Stützpunkt, aber nicht unserer“ er sprang auf die Füße, Tony tat es ihm nach, dann lief er schnell nach Hinten und in alle Räume hinein.  
„Hier wohnen nicht Emma und Ivan“ schimpfte er und kam mit einem blauen Shirt wieder heraus:  
„Das gehört Koda.“  
„Wo sind denn alle“ fragte Tony neugierig, sie war sichtlich weniger aufgeregt als der ehemalige Prinz:  
„Und wieso steht hier ein Spiegel?“  
„Wer weiß wofür sie ihn gebraucht haben“ überlegte Phillip ernsthaft und atmete dann tief durch:  
„Benutzen wir ihn, um wieder zu verschwinden bevor sie auftauchen. Vielleicht sind sie gerade nicht da, weil alle...“ Er unterbrach sich als Keeper vor ihnen erschien und sie sehr ernst ansah.  
„Prinz Phillip“ fragte er dann und sah zu den Kristallen, welche alle leer waren:  
„Ich verstehe nicht.“  
„Wir sind aus einer anderen Dimension, es tut uns leid, wir sind wohl falsch...“ Phillip unterbrach sich wieder:  
„Es kann aber auch sein, dass der weiße Energem uns ganz bewusst hierher geschickt hat.“  
„Der weiße Energem“ fragte Keeper neugierig und Tony holte ihn hervor, um ihm dem weisen Alien zu zeigen:  
„Er ist mächtig!“  
„Ja“ nickte die junge Frau sanft:  
„Ich bin Tony Grace Parker.“  
Sie drückte die Hand von Keeper sanft, in diesem Moment waren Geräusche zu hören und die Dino Charge Rangers kamen in den Stützpunkt gerutscht.  
„Wieso haben wir diese Rutsche nicht mehr“ wollte Tony sofort neugierig wissen:  
„Und du bist nicht dabei, Phillip.“  
„Koda“ brachte dieser nur hervor und holte sich den verdutzten, blauen Ranger, einfach in die Arme. Mit ihm im Arm sprang herum und drückte ihn fest an sich, als wäre dieser nur eine der Trainingspuppen.  
„Bei uns hat Koda sich von seinem Energem trennen lassen“ verkündete der weiße Ranger ernst:  
„Ich habe ihn zum Beispiel nie kennengelernt. Welches Jahr haben wir?“  
„Prinz Phillip“ staunten die Anwesenden, auch Kendall war dabei, Phillip wollte Koda gar nicht mehr loslassen und drückte ihn immer wieder fest an sich.  
„Prinz sehr stark“ staunte dieser.  
„Wir sind aus einer anderen Dimension“ nickte Tony sanft:  
„Wir kamen durch den Spiegel und wollten eigentlich in unsere zurück. Aber anscheinend hatte der weiße Energem einen anderen Plan für uns“ sie zeigte ihn auch den anderen Rangers:  
„Er kann ganz alleine das, was eure zehn Energem können wenn sie vereint sind und Keeper sie benutzt.“  
„Das ist faszinierend“ staunten Kendall und Keeper gleichzeitig.  
„Ja, eigentlich waren wir aus einer anderen Dimension auf dem Weg nach Hause, aber jetzt sind wir hier“ Tony strich sich ein wenig verzweifelt durch das Haar:  
„Versuchen wir erstmal unserer Kendall eine Nachricht zu schicken, dass unsere Rückkehr sich etwas verzögert. Wir dürfen wir aber nicht schreiben wo wir gelandet sind. Phillip, wir bleiben mindestens noch ein paar Stunden hier und er sollte in dieser Zeit doch atmen können.“  
Koda wurde losgelassen und Phillip erkundigte sich nach seinem zweiten Ich.  
„Er ist in Zandar“ erzählte Tyler sofort:  
„Ich kann es fast nicht glauben.“  
„Hat er den Energem mitgenommen“ fragte Phillip weiter:  
„Es tut uns leid, dass wir hier so unfreiwillig hinein geplatzt sind. Das ist Tony, sie ist der weiße Ranger, und nicht nur das, sie hat uns auch trainiert... weil wir nicht mehr morphen können. Ich weiß nicht ob wir all das erzählen sollten.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es schaden wird, denn der Energem hat uns ja nicht umsonst hierher geschickt“ bestimmte Tony ernst:  
„Vielleicht haben wir mit unserer ersten Reise zu viel verändert und wir müssen hier etwas bereinigen. Gibt es hier lebendige Dinosaurier?“  
„Nein“ schüttelten alle den Kopf.  
„Wahrscheinlich sind sie noch nicht soweit. Ich schreibe die Formeln an den Spiegel und du schreibst die Nachricht“ er suchte sich einen Stift und schrieb die Formeln an den Spiegel, bis dieser unter seinen Fingern nachgab:  
„Immerhin sind wir aus dem Jahr 2020. Keeper, du hast die Energem am Ende mitgenommen, aber ein Feind ist aufgetaucht, gleichzeitig mit dem weißen Energem. Und wir müssen, ohne zu morphen, gegen Monster und Vivix kämpfen. Und wir haben auch nur einen Zord, und zwar den von Tony...“ Besser erwähnte er nicht, dass Shelby den Zord erschuf, sonst fühlte sie sich noch unter Druck gesetzt und Zenowing war ja auch nicht da.  
„Wieso bin ich dann nicht zur Erde zurückgekommen, um euch die Energem dafür zu geben?“  
„Es ist dir nicht möglich. Immer wenn wir Kontakt mit dir haben, bist du schwach und erschöpft. Mittlerweile kann auch Tony nur noch durch den weißen Energem mit dir reden. Habt ihr schon Kontakt zum Träger des silbernen Energem?“  
Er war fertig und Tony warf eine Nachricht in den Spiegel.  
„Nein“ schüttelte Kendall den Kopf.  
„Aber doch zum türkisen, oder?“  
„Ja. Mein Vater“ strahlte Tyler sofort:  
„Er ist derzeit unterwegs, um herauszufinden wo...“  
„...das abgestürzte Schiff von Sledge ist?“  
„Ja.“  
„Dann lebt auch Snide noch“ murmelte Phillip und sie nickten alle zustimmend, und sehr ernst:  
„Ich will euch eigentlich nicht zu viel sagen. Habt ihr schon Kontakt zu Heckyl?“  
„Er arbeitet oben im Cafe“ zeigte sich Kendall verwirrt.  
„Entlasse ihn sofort wieder. Vertrau mir, schickt ihn sofort weg.“  
Sie zögerten, dann lief Kendall hoch um genau das zu veranlassen.  
„Und nehmt auf keinen Fall irgendetwas von Heckyl an, lasst euch nicht von ihm helfen bis ihr ganz sicher mit ihm seid. Und ihr werdet sehr deutlich merken wann das ist. Macht es ihm bis dahin schwer Kontakt zu euch aufzunehmen. Alles wird seinen Weg gehen und am Ende werdet ihr überrascht sein, und das nicht nur einmal. Ich bin gerade ganz froh, dass mein anderes Ich nicht hier ist. Er wäre...“  
„Überrascht dich so zu sehen“ stellte Shelby fest, während Tony die Formeln wieder abwischte:  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Wir können nun mal nicht morphen, müssen aber die Erde weiter verteidigen. Tony hat uns trainiert, sie kann morphen, aber es ist nicht die Hauptaufgabe ihres Energem. Deswegen kostet es sehr viel ihrer eigenen Lebensenergie, und sie macht es nicht.“  
„Ich bin Meisterin im Karate und kurz vor der Trainerlizenz beim Kickboxen. Ich habe aus euch Luschentruppe erstmal ordentliche Rangers gemacht.“  
Sie grinste frech und empfing dafür sehr ernste Blicke.  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ bestimmte Ivan:  
„Nicht das sie Feinde, in der Haut von Menschen, sind.“  
„Und genau das habe ich auch geglaubt, als du bei uns ankamst. Ich dachte erst wirklich, dass sich irgendein Alien deine Haut übergezogen hat. Du hast zwanzig Jahre wieder im Mittelalter verbracht, und dann hat dich Keeper zur Hilfe abgeholt. Ohne die Möglichkeit zur Rückkehr diesmal. Und du warst sehr unfreundlich, aber wir haben uns dann doch noch zusammengerauft. Wir sind gerade wirklich nur Reisende, und haben einen Monat in einer anderen Dimension verbracht, bei Samurai-Rangers und im Jahr 2012. Wir hatten etwas zu erledigen.“  
Eine Nachricht kam zurück, Kendall hob sie schnell auf und las sie, erschrak beim Anblick ihrer eigenen Schrift.  
„Das habe ich wirklich geschrieben... ich fühle sogar das es von mir ist“ staunte sie:  
„Sie... ich schreibe, dass alles okay ist und ihr euch keine Sorgen machen müsst. Chase ist auch wieder gesund...?“  
„Ein gebrochener Knöchel“ nickte Tony lächelnd und musste sich dann erstmal auf das anwesende Sofa setzen:  
„Ich weiß nicht was wir hier sollen, aber wir sind sicher nicht ohne Grund hier. Ihr kämpft nicht gegen einen gewissen Deker?“  
Alle schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Das ist schon mal gut. Aber wir wissen auch nicht, ob er nicht schon seit 2012 hier im Universum herum reist. Kendall, könntest du meinem anderen Ich eine E-Mail schicken, dass er erstmal nicht hierher kommen soll. Ich will ihn nicht erschrecken“ bat Phillip.  
„Er hat aber seinen Energem bei sich, und er wollte in zwei Tagen schon wieder zurück sein“ überlegte Riley ernsthaft.  
„Ich schreibe ihm, dass...“ Kendall wurde sehr nachdenklich:  
„Das wir eine der Flugkapseln über Zandar geortet haben und er soll dort erstmal die Stellung halten, sich melden wenn er etwas ungewöhnliches bemerkt. Dann würden wir kommen und uns das zusammen ansehen. Er soll bleiben, bis wir uns melden.“  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee“ nickte der anwesende Phillip:  
„Ich weiß nicht was wir hier sollen, aber wir sind wahrscheinlich nicht grundlos hier. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Tony euch ebenfalls trainieren soll. Wir hatten am Ende weder mit Snide, noch mit Sledge und... ich verrate lieber nichts, wir hatten jedenfalls nur wenig Probleme. Gut, die Erde wurde in ein schwarzes Loch gesaugt, aber wir haben das am Ende verhindert und damit auch die Dinosaurier vor der Ausrottung bewahrt. Die Erde ist wesentlich besser mit den Dinosauriern, glaubt mir, und das nicht nur weil Tony sich dann nicht über Plastik-Trinkhalme beschweren muss.“  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie man ekliges Plastik in den Mund nehmen kann“ sie streckte sich etwas und lehnte sich dann auf dem Sofa zurück:  
„Ich freue mich einmal Koda kennenzulernen.“  
„Ich... immer noch sehr überrascht. Auch das ich trennen lasse von Energem.“  
„Du bist wieder in deiner Zeit“ erzählte Phillip:  
„Und eigentlich wollte Keeper nicht Ivan, sondern dich, zu uns holen. Sicher wusste er, dass Ivan sich nicht einfach so Tony fügen würde. Sie ist der Anführer unserer Rangers, unser Tyler hat sich irgendwann zurückgezogen und ihr die Führung überlassen. Ich glaube fast nicht, dass dies hier die Vergangenheit unserer Dimension ist, Tony. Das hier fühlt sich vollkommen anders an.“  
„Andere Dimension, aber die gleichen Leute“ spitzte sie die Lippen:  
„Lasst uns hoch ins Museum gehen und uns das einmal ansehen... du bist hier noch der Prinz.“  
„Und ich werde es wahrscheinlich hassen“ Phillip wurde neugierig angesehen:  
„Derzeit bin ich nur Phillip von Zandar, ich habe vor einem guten Monat meine Titel und Ränge alle abgegeben.“  
„Wieso“ staunten alle sofort.  
„Weil meine Eltern einmal nicht damit einverstanden sind, dass ich die Welt retten möchte. Und zum anderen“ er lächelte leicht verschmitzt:  
„Sie mögen meine Verlobte auch so überhaupt nicht. Und sie ist mir wesentlich wichtiger als der Thron eines kleinen, verbohrten Landes.“  
„Sie muss etwas ganz besonderes sein“ nickte Shelby heftig und ein wenig verträumt.  
„Oh ja, und sie wird gerade knallrot“ er zeigte frech auf Tony, die daraufhin nur verlegen nach Luft schnappte und ihm ihren Block entgegen warf.


	43. Chapter 43

„...Wir trainieren ja nicht erst seit gestern“ biss Phillip in sein Stück Pizza:  
„Anfangs sind wir nach jedem Laufen fast gestorben, mittlerweile tragen wir dabei Gewichte an den Gelenken, und ich trage Tony noch zusätzlich auf meinem Rücken. Die Anderen haben Wassermelonen, oder Kürbisse, dabei, ich mag es lieber wenn meine Arme beim Laufen frei sind. Und danach können wir noch irgendwelche Monster besiegen. Wir brauchen weder Rüstungen, noch Waffen...“  
„Gib nicht so an“ tadelte Tony ihren Verlobten fröhlich, sie saßen alle im Stützpunkt zusammen und selbst Koda konnte nicht mehr essen als der weiße Ranger. Aber sie hatte ja auch einen Monat Training und Arbeit hinter sich, und dazu bemerkte sie gerade den Unterschied zu den Rangern in ihrer eigenen Dimension und Zeitebene sehr stark. Tony aß auch aus Nervosität, sie wollte damit ihre eigene Unsicherheit unterdrücken. So wie es gerade der Fall war, etwas was Phillip auch sofort bemerkte.  
Aber es gab eben auch fünf Jahre Unterschied und eben der Einfluss der Dinosaurier auf die Erde.  
„Ich gebe nicht an, ich rede nur von Tatsachen. Und ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass wir hier sind um sie zu trainieren. Ihre Zeit kommt noch, sollte es in dieser Dimension eine Tony geben und der weiße Energem hier erscheinen... er wird nicht hierher kommen, denn es gibt nur einen in allen Dimensionen und Zeitebenen. Deswegen kann er auch reisen, weil es ihn wirklich nur einmal gibt.“  
Sie schwiegen einige Momente lang, dann nickte nicht nur Tony zustimmend, sondern auch Keeper.  
„Und dies zeigt auch an, dass es hier wahrscheinlich keine weitere Tony gibt.“  
„Das können wir herausfinden“ schlug Kendall vor und zückte ihr Handy:  
„Mit dem Internet... Tony...“  
„Andrea Therese Parker“ warf Tony ein:  
„Ich habe meinen Namen erst zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag in Tony Grace Parker ändern lassen. Und ich war nicht wirklich im Internet präsent, nur mit ein paar guten Taten, versuche es erst im Darknet.“  
„Im Darknet“ staunten Shelby und Kendall gleichzeitig, Tony nickte zustimmend.  
„Das kann ich nicht über das Handy machen“ Kendall stand auf und ging zu einem ihrer Computer, es dauerte nicht lange da konnten sie das Bild von Tony auf dem Monitor sehen:  
„Du bist hier das Oberhaupt der kalifornischen Mafia. Und das schon seit zwei Jahren... du hast auch angeblich die Polizei in der Hand.“  
„Ich habe mich hier für den anderen Weg entschieden“ seufzte Tony sofort und lehnte sich an Phillip, der sie sofort fest an sich zog:  
„Ich darf mich hier nicht draußen zeigen. Das eben im Museum war schon fast zu viel. Mein Vater war auch bei uns der Pate der kalifornischen Mafia, als meine Eltern starben habe ich mich dazu entschlossen den Weg nicht zu gehen. Hier bin ich definitiv nicht so mutig gewesen.“  
Kendall schaltete den Monitor wieder aus und wurde sehr nachdenklich.  
„Ihr seid sicher nicht hier, um diese Dame hier zum Guten zu bewegen“ bestimmte sie dann und Tony nickte ernst.  
„Aber ich weiß es immer noch nicht, der Energem kommuniziert normalerweise mit mir...“ Sie wurde erstaunt angesehen, selbst von Keeper, und musste daraufhin schmunzeln.  
„Der weiße Energem ist eben etwas besonders“ erklärte sie:  
„Er war der Prototyp für die zehn anderen, der allererste. Und er war zu mächtig, deswegen hat man seine Fähigkeiten auf zehn weitere aufgeteilt. Und nicht jeder kommt mit ihm klar, ich bin einerseits sehr glücklich das er mich gewählt hat, andererseits weiß ich auch um die Verantwortung. Und die Kraft, die man für ihn braucht.“  
„Das ist definitiv nicht unsere Dimension“ wurde Phillip sehr nachdenklich:  
„Es kann sein, dass wir auch genau deswegen hier sind. Um den Sieg über Snide und... um eben den Sieg zu sichern.“  
„Aber wie“ Tony sah in die Runde, sie hatte schon etliche Unterschiede bemerkt und der anwesende Koda war noch nicht mal der prägnanteste davon. Tyler zeigte sich leicht unsicher, lächelte immer wieder etwas „dümmlich“ und hielt sich viel an Chase. Shelby hatte nur Augen für Tyler, und hielt sich an ihn, Riley schien gar nicht zu wissen wohin er gehörte.  
Aber das Problem war leicht zu lösen.  
„Riley ist übrigens schwul“ verkündete Tony und der grüne Ranger erstarrte sofort, wurde knallrot und leichenblass zugleich:  
„Und jetzt wo es alle wissen, dürfte das Problem schon einmal gelöst sein.“  
„Na danke“ fauchte Riley sofort mit hochrotem Kopf:  
„Jetzt habe ich wahrscheinlich ein noch größeres Problem.“  
„Und welches? Jeder der dich deswegen jetzt ablehnt, ist ein Idiot und es nicht wert ein Power Ranger zu sein. Und denk nicht einmal darüber nach irgendetwas wie Tierarzt zu werden, das wird dich nicht glücklich machen.“  
„Wir werden alle nicht sehr glücklich sein, wenn wir uns dann getrennt haben“ fügte Phillip hinzu:  
„Und wir haben dadurch festgestellt, dass die Verbundenen genauso zusammen sein müssen wie die Energem. Tyler merkt das nicht so stark, weil er mit seinem Vater, und teilweise auch mit Shelby, durch die Welt zieht. Aber Kendall, ich, Chase, Riley, und später dann auch Shelby, wir merken es sehr intensiv. Sobald wir getrennt sind, sind wir unglücklich und nichts funktioniert mehr richtig im Leben. Ich hatte... viele Frauengeschichten und nichts, was ich gesucht habe, in diesen Damen gefunden. Chase hat nur für die Ausbildung von Chloe gearbeitet, all sein Geld hinein gesteckt und sogar alle Trophäen und Skateboards versetzt. Dummerweise hat er auch jeden Job verloren, selbst bei Moana blieb er nicht lang...“  
„Ich bin nicht begeistert“ ächzte der anwesende Chase und wurde dann sehr ernst:  
„Das bedeutet ja, wir müssen zusammenbleiben. Was ist mit dem Museum passiert, du hast eben erzählt es existiert nicht mehr.“  
„Durch die Nicht-Ausrottung der Dinosaurier wurde es erst zum Zoo, und er lief auch gut, bis Kendall nach New York ging um langweilige Vorträge vor irgendwelchen Anzugträgern zu halten“ erinnerte sich der ehemalige Prinz:  
„Am Ende war es nur noch ein Haufen Dreck und Stein. Ich habe das gesamte Grundstück gekauft und alles abreißen lassen. Dadurch lernte ich auch Tony kennen. Wir trafen uns das erste Mal auf der Baustelle. Mittlerweile steht da unser Wohnhaus und ein Café, indem wieder alle arbeiten. Kendall leitet das ganze Café, Shelby leitet den Service, sie ist sozusagen die Chefin von euch allen.“  
„Und meine Stellvertreterin bei den Rangers“ nickte Tony ernst.  
„Warum nicht... Tyler“ wollte Ivan wissen.  
„Du wolltest fragen: Warum nicht du? Weil Shelby eben besser ist. Ich glaube die Trennung von Tyler hat ihr da wirklich gut getan“ überlegte der weiße Ranger ernsthaft:  
„Nur nicht eben, dass sie allein nach Kanada ging um sich dort mit den Hinterlassenschaften von Mammuts zu beschäftigen. Egal was ihr macht, trennt euch nicht allzu sehr räumlich. Die Power Rangers gehören zusammen, ebenso wie die Energem. Und noch ein Gedanke kam uns immer wieder, die Power Rangers sind wahrscheinlich nur da um die Energem zu beschützen. Deswegen gibt es das Morphen. Aber das ist nur eine Vermutung, doch es klingt auch plausibel...“ Sie unterbrach sich, weil der Energem um ihren Hals anfing zu leuchten.  
„Möchte er etwas“ wollte Phillip sofort wissen.  
Tony antwortete nicht, nahm den Energem in ihre Hände und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
„Wir haben unsere Arbeit hier getan“ verkündete sie dann:  
„Wir können gehen.“  
„Wir sind fertig“ staunte Phillip sofort und alle Anwesenden zeigten sich verwirrt, und auch etwas betroffen.  
„Ja. Komm, ich will jetzt endgültig heim. Das hier wird sich so entwickeln, wie es sich entwickeln soll“ sie stand auf und drückte einmal alle kurz an sich:  
„Ich habe mich sehr gefreut dich einmal kennenzulernen, Koda. Phillip hat immer gesagt, dass damals du sein einziger, wirklicher Freund unter den Rangers warst. Und ich glaube das ist auch hier der Fall. Er kann es nur nicht so zeigen, wie er gerne möchte.“  
„Aber ich... kann zeigen“ nickte Koda heftig.  
„Erzählt meinem anderen Ich besser nichts hiervon“ Phillip nahm die Taschen an sich, Tony den Korb mit den Eiern, dann nahm der ehemalige Prinz noch die Hand von Keeper:  
„Es ist besser, wenn du dir einen Fluchtplan zurechtlegst. Einer der dafür sorgt, dass du hier schnell verschwinden kannst, und du auch eventuell noch jemanden mitnehmen kannst.“  
„Es wird gefährlich?“  
„Es wird für den ganzen Planeten, aber ihr kriegt das hin, auch mithilfe der Energem. Und mithilfe aller Menschen auf diesem Planeten. Sie sind das Licht, welches ihr brauchen werdet.“  
Phillip umarmte noch einmal alle fest, Koda drückte er besonders lange an sich, während Tony schnell die Formeln anschrieb und dann ihren Liebsten mit Kendalls Gerät scannte.  
„Und seid vorsichtig“ fügte Phillip hinzu:  
„Heckyl wird noch einmal sehr wichtig sein, aber vorher achtet auf alles was er macht. Trinkt nichts was er in den Händen hatte, nehmt keine Geschenke von ihm an, solange bis ihr absolut sicher mit ihm seid. Und ihr werdet wissen wann das ist.“  
„Sicher hat er in unserer Dimension jetzt auch überlebt, da steigen die Chancen das ich ihn einmal treffen kann“ Tony berührte den Spiegel und er gab unter ihren Fingern nach:  
„Wenn wir weg sind, wischt ihr das sofort ab. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr könntet uns mit euren Energem folgen, aber wollt ihr wirklich die Dimensionen, und die Zeit, ändern. Unsere größte Sorge ist immer noch, dass all das was bisher geschah nie geschehen ist und wir uns bei unserer Rückkehr nicht mehr kennen... nie ein Paar wurden und Phillip immer noch der Prinz von Zandar ist. Und wer weiß was passiert, wenn einer von euch uns folgt? Am Ende bin ich es noch gewöhnt Plastik in den Mund zu nehmen, und Hühnereier zu essen.“  
„Ich werde es gleich abwischen“ versprach Kendall und nahm auch sofort einen Lappen zur Hand:  
„Könnt ihr mir noch etwas sagen... etwas... über mich...“  
„Nein“ Phillip schüttelte den Kopf, sah dabei zu Chase:  
„Es wird sich alles schon zum Richtigen entwickeln.“  
„Hattet ihr in dieser Dimension auch Sex“ platzte es aus Tony heraus.  
„Tony Grace Parker“ schimpfte Phillip daraufhin und wurde knallrot, Kendall ebenso.  
„Hey“ lachte der weiße Ranger dreckig:  
„So wie sie rot wird, eindeutig ja. Und da ich hier nicht zur Verfügung stehe, vielleicht wird aus euch Beiden hier ja was ernsteres.“  
„Und auch hier sind Beide erwachsen. Besser wir verschwinden hier, bevor es noch peinlicher wird.“  
Er drückte noch einmal die Hand von Koda fest, dann nahm er die von Tony und gemeinsam, mit all ihren Sachen, sprangen sie in den Spiegel. Kendall atmete tief durch und wischte die Formeln ab.  
„Ich finde du würdest gut mit Phillip zusammenpassen, Miss Morgan“ überlegte Shelby.  
„So gut wie du mit Tyler“ war die knappe Antwort.  
„Ich habe mich in der anderen Dimension von ihm getrennt!“  
„Eben“ nickte Kendall knapp und brachte den Lappen weg:  
„Genau so.“


	44. Chapter 44

Tony schlug hart, und auch ein wenig schmerzhaft, auf dem beigen Steinboden auf, im nächsten Moment spürte sie wie jemand unsanft auf ihr landete und leise aufstöhnte. Für einen Moment starrte sie ins Leere, dann wurde sie sich bewusst das es eigentlich nur Phillip sein konnte... sie erinnerte sich an ihn, sie liebte ihn noch immer.  
Das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, auch das der Energem, um ihren Hals, sich gerade sehr ruhig verhielt. Tatsächlich schien er sogar schlafen zu wollen, aber das konnte er auch noch später machen.  
„Sind das Eier“ fragte die Stimme von Riley neugierig:  
„Leute, das sind Hühnereier!“  
Sofort war Aufruhr im Stützpunkt, während Phillip das Gesicht vom Po seiner Verlobten weg hob.  
„Eindeutig sind die Eier wichtiger als wir“ stellte der ehemalige Prinz fest:  
„Aber ich bin schon mal froh, dass ich mich an dich erinnere und daran das wir bald heiraten wollen. Hoffentlich sind wir auch in der richtigen Dimension.“  
„Ich bin nicht so wild auf die Eier, lasst mich euch hoch helfen“ verkündete Ivan und hielt Tony seine Hand hin, zog sie so hoch auf die Füße. Phillip rappelte sich selbst auf, fand die Freunde, sogar Kendall, auf dem Boden sitzend und um den Korb mit Eiern herum.  
„Wo ist Emma“ wollte Tony neugierig wissen, normalerweise hätte sie ihre Pflegemutter im Stützpunkt erwartet, aber vielleicht war sie auch oben im Café.  
„Auf Hawaii“ nickte Kendall ernst, stand auf und hatte sich gleich vier der Eier gesichert:  
„Es hat sich einiges geändert, während ihr weg wart. Der Bruch von Chase war plötzlich geheilt, ich bin nicht mehr schwanger und auch nicht mehr von meinem Energem getrennt.“  
„Du bist nicht mehr schwanger“ staunte Phillip:  
„Jetzt habe ich doch ein wenig Zweifel an der richtigen Dimension.“  
„Ihr seid richtig, wenn ihr die Richtigen seid“ nickte Kendall ernst:  
„In den ersten Tagen war alles ganz normal, aber dann, nach einiger Zeit... eines Morgens war der Fuß von Chase vollkommen gesund, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, und der Gips war auch nicht mehr da. Dann hatte ich irgendwann so ein merkwürdig, leeres Gefühl... ich ließ einen Ultraschall machen und da war nichts mehr. Mein Arzt wunderte sich auch nicht, in seiner Erinnerung war ich nie schwanger.“  
„Und Emma“ hakte Tony nach, während die anderen schon die Eier schälten und sich Ivan dann doch zwei davon sicherte.  
„Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl“ verkündete Tyler:  
„Sie hat ebenfalls die Erinnerung an die Schwangerschaft verloren und auch die an die Verletzung von Chase. Das verwirrte sie und wir beschlossen sie in einen erste Klasse Flug nach Hawaii zu setzen. Selber fliegen sollte sie auch nicht, sie muss sich erholen, erwartet aber deinen Anruf.“  
„Das mache ich gleich, wenn wir uns sicher sind, dass dies die richtige Dimension ist. Denn vor ein paar Stunden sind wir auch hier gelandet, nur war das hier dann inklusive Koda und Keeper.“  
„Hat sich deswegen eure Rückkehr verzögert“ kaute Shelby neugierig.  
„Der Energem wollte wohl, dass wir dort etwas erledigen, etwas...“ Phillip unterbrach sich:  
„Haben wir noch einen Feind?“  
„Ja, aber wer es ist, weiß ich noch nicht“ Kendall berührte einen Monitor, zeigte ein Raumschiff, welches sich im Orbit um die Erde befand:  
„Das ist nicht mehr Deker, dieses hier ist größer, und abgewrackter. Sledge ist es aber auch nicht. Aber laut der Zeitung hat sich für Amber Beach nichts geändert. Man weiß weiterhin wer die Power Rangers waren und sind, und das Monster von uns besiegt wurden. Wir haben übrigens eine Einladung zum großen Halloween-Fest der Stadt bekommen, die Bürgermeisterin möchte uns dort einmal persönlich danken. Laut dem Brief, nur ganz kurz und dann könnten wir uns amüsieren. Wir bekommen überall Rabatte.“  
„Ich halte normalerweise nichts von so etwas, und Rabatte brauchen wir nicht“ bestimmte Tony ernst und zückte das Handy:  
„Aber wenn ihr das machen wollt, dann gehen wir da hin und lassen uns einmal kurz Honig ums Maul schmieren. Das ist auch mal ganz gut für die Seele, ein bisschen Dank eben. Und jetzt telefoniere ich kurz mit Emma. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn sie sich in Hawaii ausruht, aber ich will auch wissen ob es ihr gut geht.“  
Tony rief an und während sie mit Emma sprach, zog sie sich langsam in deren Zimmer, im Stützpunkt, zurück.  
„Wie war es bei den anderen Rangers“ fragte Riley neugierig:  
„Außer das es dort wohl eindeutig keine Dinosaurier gibt und sie Hühner haben.“  
„Es war nett, und es gab auch hartes Training. Und es war eben 2012, von 2020 aus gesehen fast schon tiefstes Mittelalter. Aber wesentlich interessanter waren die paar Stunden in der Dimension, in der es uns auch gibt. Heckyl arbeitete da gerade im Café, wir haben mit wenigen Worten wohl einiges in die Wege leiten können. Und ich glaube unsere Aufgabe war, dafür zu sorgen das diese Rangers sich zukünftig nicht räumlich trennen. Ansonsten haben wir nur geredet und Pizza gegessen, und das Museum besucht. Außerdem ist Andrea Therese Parker dort die Patin der kalifornischen Mafia, deswegen sind wir uns sicher das dies eine andere Dimension war und nicht nur unsere Vergangenheit.“  
„Ich erinnere mich jedenfalls nicht an euren Besuch“ nickte Kendall ernst:  
„Und das müsste ich ja, wenn dies in dieser Dimension und unserer Vergangenheit geschehen ist. Aber stattdessen erinnere ich mich sehr unangenehm an meine Zeit, alleine, in New York.“  
„Und ich an meine, bei den Mammuts“ klagte Shelby:  
„Wir hatten keine Angriffe, in der Zeit in der ihr nicht hier wart. Sicher auch, weil sich der Feind veränderte.“  
„Das ist schön zu hören“ Tony kehrte zurück und steckte ihr Handy wieder ein:  
„Emma geht es gut, sie steckt bis zum Jahreswechsel ihre Füße in den Sand. Das denkt sie jedenfalls, wenn Phillip und ich heiraten, wird sie natürlich von uns abgeholt.“  
„Ihr wollt dieses Jahr noch heiraten“ staunten die Freunde sofort, woraufhin die beiden Verlobten zustimmend nickten:  
„Ist das nicht etwas früh... wobei...“  
„Ich glaube bei uns ist es egal wie früh, oder spät, wir heiraten. Ob wir es jetzt, oder in fünfhundert Jahren machen, spielt keine Rolle mehr“ wehrte Phillip gelassen ab:  
„Aber angenehmer wäre es natürlich, wenn wir diesen Feind da oben vorher erledigt haben. Dann stört er auch nicht bei einer eventuellen Feier... apropos, wollen wir das mit diesem Halloween-Fest machen?“  
„Ich wäre dafür“ bestimmte Ivan:  
„Wenn ich ein Turnier gewonnen habe, dann war der Dank des Königs immer das Beste daran. Ich fühlte mich dann sehr geehrt und habe auch meiner Frau mit Stolz die Trophäe gezeigt... wenn es der Kopf des Feindes war, war sie nicht immer so begeistert wie ich es mir gewünscht habe.“  
„Ich wäre auch nicht begeistert, wenn du mir einen Kopf bringen würdest“ bestimmte Shelby.  
„Das klingt so, als wolltest du meine Frau werden“ grinste Ivan daraufhin galant:  
„Ich würde dir natürlich nie einen Kopf bringen, Lady Shelby, sondern nur Rosen und Pralinen. Köpfe sind in dieser Zeit eindeutig außer Mode gekommen.“  
Shelby wurde sofort dunkler und zeigte sich verlegen, dann widmete sie sich schnell wieder den Eiern, während Chase sich die Taschen der beiden Rückkehrer holte.  
„Ich werde eure Sachen hoch ins Haus bringen. Habt ihr Schmutzwäsche mitgebracht?“  
„Wenig“ nickte Phillip ernst:  
„Aber du musst das nicht machen.“  
„Ich sortiere nur alles weg“ und schon verließ Chase mit den Taschen den Stützpunkt.  
„Wir holen uns wieder eine Haushälterin, bis Emma zurück ist“ überlegte Tony ernst:  
„Deine Liebe zu Chase hat sich aber nicht geändert, oder Kendall?“  
„Nein.“  
„Dann solltest du wieder schwanger werden“ bestimmte der weiße Ranger sofort:  
„Egal welcher Feind da oben im Raumschiff sitzt, wir besiegen ihn und dann ist auch Ruhe auf der Erde.“  
„Aber ich bin wieder, oder noch, mit meinem Energem verbunden. Das habe ich sofort gespürt“ seufzte Kendall:  
„Und das ist meine einzige Sorge, auch wenn ich es vermisse schwanger zu sein. Ich weiß nicht ob Keeper noch einmal hierher kommt, und mich dann erneut trennt.“  
„Wieso machst du es davon abhängig“ wehrte Tony ernst ab.  
„Weil ich nicht sehen will, wie mein Kind alt wird und stirbt“ fauchte Kendall.  
„Du tust so als würde das Kind für immer bei euch bleiben, das wird aber nicht der Fall sein“ fauchte Tony zurück:  
„Wenn du ihm die Situation erklärst, wird es sicher irgendwann selbst entscheiden wegzugehen. Du bist gerade sehr egoistisch, nur weil du nicht sehen willst wie dein Kind stirbt, gibt’s du keiner kleinen Kendall und keinem kleinen Chase die Möglichkeit das Licht der Welt zu erblicken.“  
„Und wieso wirst du nicht schwanger“ fauchte Kendall lauter.  
„Weil ich nicht kann, weil es mich, oder das Kind umbringen würde“ packte Tony einen Monitor wütend und schon flog dieser Kendall entgegen. Zum Glück war Phillip in der Nähe und fing den Monitor auf, bevor er die ehemalige Zoodirektorin erreichte.  
„Streitet euch nicht“ nickte Shelby ernst:  
„Und Tony hat recht, wenn du schwanger sein willst, ein Kind bekommen willst, dann solltest du es nicht davon abhängig machen. Ich würde jedenfalls sehr gerne schwanger werden, wenn ich den richtigen Mann dafür habe. Das Kind wird dann eingeweiht, sobald es alt genug ist um ein Geheimnis zu bewahren, und dann löst sich das Problem wahrscheinlich von alleine. Es kann dann entscheiden was es macht, oder ich bitte das Kind irgendwann fortzugehen.“  
„Ich hätte gerne auch hier ein Kind, es ist kein Muss, aber ich würde mich auch nicht dagegen wehren. Und ich habe auch mit meiner Frau Kinder bekommen, im Wissen das ich nicht altere, sie aber schon“ meldete sich Ivan.  
„Ich habe nichts gegen Kinder, und wenn sich die passende Frau findet, dann wird es sicher auch bei mir welche“ bestimmte Tyler:  
„Und Riley kann adoptieren, Riley schaut ja auch dauernd Michael hinterher, obwohl der irgendwann auch alt und grau wird. Und Phillip und Tony können ebenso adoptieren.“  
„So ist es. Wir hatten ja schon über Pflegekinder, in Zukunft, nachgedacht“ nickte Phillip und stellte den Monitor wieder hin:  
„Und wir sind bestimmt auch sehr gute Paten. Jetzt aber sollten wir uns erstmal alle wieder beruhigen und dann hoch in das Café gehen, wer arbeitet eigentlich gerade da?“  
„Michael vertritt mich Heute“ meldete sich Shelby:  
„Wir mussten ein paar Sachen ändern, aber es läuft.“  
„Das wollte ich hören“ nickte Phillip lächelnd:  
„Gehen wir hoch.“  
„Ich habe Hunger auf Zitroneneis“ maulte Tony und ließ sich dann von ihrem Verlobten aus dem Stützpunkt heraus tragen.


	45. Chapter 45

„Shelby“ ein junger Mann trat an das Café heran, als gerade eine Lieferung mit Kürbissen kam und der pinke Ranger gerade einen Kürbis vom Anhänger des Lieferanten nahm.  
„Jason“ stellte sie fest und sofort gingen die Köpfe von Chase, Tyler und Ivan hoch, Riley, Kendall, Phillip und Tony befanden sich im Café und bekamen gerade nichts mit. Unter anderem auch, weil sie sich um die restliche Halloween-Deko kümmern mussten.  
„Eigentlich war ich ja gekommen, um mit dir...“ er musterte sie ernst, und dann den Kürbis, welchen sie in den Armen hielt:  
„Ist der aus Papier?“  
„Nein. Es ist ein ganz normaler Kürbis. Was wolltest du mit mir machen?“  
„Wer ist das“ wollte Tyler neugierig wissen.  
„Wir hatten ein Date“ wehrte Shelby nur ab, Jason sah nicht gerade übel aus, er war muskulös und groß... Ivan runzelte sehr nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Und wenn ich das jetzt so sehe, ändere ich meinen Plan für heute. Das war das einzige Date mit uns Beiden. Du bist hübsch, aber das ist mir zu viel“ wehrte Jason fast schon angeekelt ab:  
„Am Ende präsentierst du mir noch deinen Penis. Die kurzen Haare sind ja noch okay, aber so etwas... ich suche eine richtige Frau.“  
Er drehte sich um und im nächsten Moment flog ihm ein Kürbis in den Rücken, der ihn zu Boden riss und unter sich begrub.  
„Ich bin ein Power Ranger“ kam Shelby angeschossen:  
„Das habe ich dir gesagt, das hast du in der Zeitung gelesen“ Jason zeigte sich vollkommen hilflos unter dem Kürbis, muskulös war er ja, aber so wie es gerade aussah schienen seine Muskeln nur aus Papier zu bestehen:  
„Meinst du ich hüpfe dabei nur dumm herum und zeige den Aliens meinen neuesten Lidschatten!“  
„Ich hätte... verlangt, dass du damit aufhörst...“ kam es unter dem Kürbis hervor und schon wollte Shelby ihm an die Gurgel, aber da war Ivan plötzlich da und hielt sie entschieden auf.  
„Gebt Euch nicht mit diesem Abschaum ab, Lady Shelby“ bat er und hob den Kürbis von Jason runter:  
„Und außerdem mussten wir Lady Tony versprechen das Gelernte nie an Unschuldigen anzuwenden. Und solange er ein Gehirn von der Größe einer Walnuss hat, ist er leider unschuldig. Verschwinde, sonst vergesse ich meine gute Erziehung und mache dir Beine.“  
„Alle verrückt hier“ sprang Jason auf die Füße und nahm dann eben diese in die Hand, verschwand schneller als er gekommen war.  
„Lasst mich ihn umbringen“ fauchte Shelby:  
„Tony ist gerade nicht da, sie wird es nicht mitbekommen.“  
„Ich sehe alles“ kam es vom Café her, wo sie und Phillip in der Tür standen:  
„Er ist es nicht wert. Und der Kürbis ist jetzt auch nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.“  
„Wir haben dreißig davon“ maulte Shelby und dann musste Ivan sie fest umarmen.  
„Wieso gibt’s du dich mit solchen Männern ab“ fragte Tyler neugierig und wurde sofort finster angesehen:  
„Hey, ich sorge mich nur um dich. Mein Nachfolger soll ordentlich sein, und der war doch nur ein Idiot. Wo hast du den überhaupt kennengelernt?“  
„Internet“ murmelte Shelby und rieb ihre Nase am Hemd des Ritters von Zandar:  
„War eine dumme Idee gewesen.“  
„Eine sehr dumme“ nickte Phillip:  
„Und jetzt müssen die Kürbisse verteilt werden“ er ging zum Auto und holte gleich zwei davon aus dem Anhänger.  
„Willst du Tony wieder deine Männlichkeit beweisen“ lästerte Chase und musste dann einen der Kürbisse, etwas mühsam, auffangen. Normalerweise hätte er so ein Geschoss weg getreten, aber sie brauchten den Kürbis ja noch.  
„Das brauche ich nicht, aber im Gegensatz zu euch, kann ich mindestens zwei davon tragen. Hätte ich noch mehr Arme, dann sicher auch drei oder vier“ fauchte der ehemalige Prinz.  
„Ihr wollt gar nicht wissen, wie viele ich davon tragen kann“ grinste der weiße Ranger frech und dann packten sie alle mit an, verteilten die Kürbisse im Café, oder darum herum, einige kamen in die Küche. Dort sollten die Köche sich später darum kümmern, sie hatten für den Herbst ein wenig die Karte verändert und eine Kürbissuppe hinzu gefügt.  
Denn Kendall und Phillip bemerkten schon, dass einige Gäste nur kamen um sich mit einem Kakao aufzuwärmen.  
Das Amber Palace lief sehr gut, und seit der Rückkehr der beiden Verlobten gab es keinen Angriff mehr. Aber Kendall hatte das Raumschiff immer im Blick, und sobald sich dort nur eine einzige Schraube falsch bewegte würde sie es sicherlich bemerken. Es gab ja genügend Satelliten im Orbit der Erde, da konnte ihr gar nichts entgehen.  
Aber wer konnte der Feind sein? Sledge definitiv nicht, Snide auch nicht... der Bruder von Fury vielleicht? Oder Arcanon, der ja von Deker in dieser Zeitebene nicht getötet wurde...  
„Da ist es aber auch kein Wunder, dass Phillip dir ständig irgendwas beweisen möchte“ überlegte Kendall und sah sich einen der Kürbisse genauer an:  
„Wir könnten einige davon schnitzen, und nicht nur hier aufstellen. Immerhin ist Halloween, und nicht nur Herbst.“  
„Da bin ich gleich raus“ wehrte Phillip ernst ab:  
„In Europa wird Halloween nur vereinzelt gefeiert, deswegen habe ich so etwas noch nie gemacht und zudem sind dabei sehr scharfe Messer im Spiel. Es ist eine Sache mit euch zu feiern, sich zu verkleiden, aber ich könnte abrutschen und dann...“  
„Immer noch der gleiche Prinz wie vor ein paar Wochen“ lachte Riley dreckig:  
„Ich werde extra einen mit deinem Gesicht schnitzen.“  
„Solltest du nicht lieber einen mit Michaels Gesicht schnitzen, den kannst du dann auch mit nach Hause nehmen“ lästerte Chase und schon war der schwarze Ranger auf der Flucht.  
Tony wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als ihr Handy sich lautstark meldete und sie ernst darauf sah, dann ging sie dran und schwieg einige Momente lang. Sofort wurde Phillip darauf aufmerksam, trat neben sie und erkannte sofort Stephen's Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Stephen“ murmelte er den Anwesenden entgegen:  
„Und er ruft sicher nicht an, um ihr ein schönes Halloween zu wünschen.“  
„Ja, ist okay. Wir machen das...“ antwortete Tony plötzlich:  
„Es wird uns eine große Freude sein.“ Sie legte auf und zeigte ein wirklich finsteres Grinsen, welches sie wirklich noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatten.  
„Worum hat er dich gebeten“ wollte Kendall sofort wissen.  
„Einem Clan aus Alaska ist es da oben wohl etwas zu kalt geworden. Sie denken wohl, sie können sich hier in Amber Beach was aufbauen und dann von hier aus größer werden. Weil hier ja auch jegliche Aktivitäten der anderen Clans tabu sind. Stephen ist der Meinung, ich könnte a) noch mal meinen Standpunkt klar machen und b) wäre es doch hübsch wenn die Power Rangers den neuen Clan an den Schnee ihrer Heimat erinnern würden... sie haben ein Lagerhaus am Hafen, und ein paar ihrer regionalen „Köstlichkeiten“ mitgebracht.“  
„Ich finde vor allem die Power Rangers sollten ihren Standpunkt einmal klar machen“ bestimmte Chase sofort und wurde von den anderen erstaunt angesehen:  
„Amber Beach ist tabu, aber anscheinend glauben ein paar unangenehme Gestalten das sie sich trotzdem hier niederlassen dürfen, wie sie wollen. Wir sollten ihnen zeigen, dass die Power Rangers dies nicht dulden. Wenn man sieht, dass wir uns nicht nur um Monster und Aliens kümmern, dann wird man sich nicht nur in Alaska in die Anzüge pinkeln.“  
„Willst du dich denn darum kümmern“ fragte Kendall neugierig:  
„Wir können nicht überall sein, und eigentlich ist das auch der Job der Polizei.“  
„Es wird unser erster Schlag sein“ warf Riley ein:  
„Und der gleich gegen die Mafia. Das zeigt auch an, dass wir die kleinen Fische tatsächlich der Polizei überlassen. Außerdem ist in zwei Tagen das Fest, da hat die Bürgermeisterin gleich auch noch etwas mehr über uns zu erzählen. Chase hat recht, Amber Beach sollte uns gehören... und Stephen schicken wir einen Kuchen dafür, dass er uns den Tipp gegeben hat.“  
„Das mit dem Kuchen lassen wir lieber“ nickte Tony leicht amüsiert:  
„Aber in gewisser Weise habt ihr recht, es ist nicht schlecht den Clans zu zeigen wer hier das Sagen hat und was passiert, wenn man sich hier niederlassen will. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt das in aller Heimlichkeit zu erledigen, aber wir können schon etwas hinterlassen was auf uns hindeutet... Ich muss nur einmal schauen, wann wir es machen können ohne Unschuldige zu verletzen.“  
„Ich baue ein paar Bomben, oder...“  
„Wir lassen Epy das machen“ unterbrach Shelby die ehemalige Zoodirektorin, und sie hielt dabei immer noch Ivans Hand:  
„Es ist doch eine Lagerhalle, und sie haben da irgendwelche Drogen. Wir lassen einfach Epy einmal darüber laufen, und vorher sollten wir der Polizei einen Tipp geben. Ist Stephen sich sicher, dass da was gelagert wird?“  
„Er würde mir sonst nicht davon erzählen. Und natürlich weiß der Clan noch nicht, dass Stephen davon weiß. Seine Kontakte sind so sicher wie Phillip Angst um seine zarten Prinzenhände hat“ grinste Tony frech und musste einem halbherzigen Angriff ausweichen:  
„Der Anführer des Clans wird sich sicher fühlen, er weiß zwar von mir, aber auch das ich nicht im Geschäft bin. Seine Angst vor mir wird sich deswegen in Grenzen halten. Und ich halte es für eine sehr gute Idee Epy einzusetzen, er kann ein wenig Dampfwalze spielen und dann wird sich die Polizei um den Rest kümmern. Ich telefoniere noch einmal mit Stephen, dann sage ich euch Bescheid wann wir das erledigen können.“ Sie nahm ihr Smartphone in die Hand und machte sich damit auf den Weg in den Stützpunkt, Kendall sah die Anderen sehr ernst an.  
„Das war eigentlich nicht der Sinn der Power Rangers gewesen, auch wenn ich diese Sache für eine recht gute Idee halte... wir sind eigentlich nicht für so etwas da.“  
„Irgendwann wird es vielleicht keine Monster und Aliens mehr für uns geben, und wenn wir uns wirklich nur um die großen Probleme kümmern, dann wird keiner etwas dagegen haben“ nickte Chase ernst:  
„Wenn wir schon öffentlich sind, dann bietet es sich doch an in Amber Beach für Ruhe zu sorgen. Und auch, wenn die Stadt eigentlich tabu ist, sie scheint ein Platz zu sein an den es die Mafia immer wieder hinzieht. Stephen, oder wer auch immer zukünftig Tonys Kontakt ist, wird uns schon die richtigen Tipps geben.“  
„Stephen wäre mir da noch am Liebsten“ nickte Phillip zustimmend:  
„Und ich habe nichts dagegen ein paar Idioten in den Hintern zu treten, auch wenn es sich dabei um Menschen handelt. Es sorgt auch dafür, dass sich Tony zukünftig nicht mehr so oft mit Stephen unterhalten muss. Und unsere Hochzeit wird ebenfalls dafür sorgen.“  
„Wolltet ihr nicht an Halloween heiraten“ hakte Shelby nach.  
„Wir haben es auf Weihnachten verschoben, das ist klüger“ wehrte der ehemalige Prinz ab:  
„Dekoriert hier weiter, und schnitzt von mir aus auch an einigen Kürbissen herum. Ich sehe nach Tony.“  
Er verschwand ebenfalls im Stützpunkt und Kendall strich sich langsam über das Gesicht.  
„Zum Glück seid ihr alle erwachsen“ bestimmte sie dann:  
„Außer Shelby vielleicht, die sich hirnlose Männer im Internet aussucht.“  
„Hey“ klagte die junge Frau sofort:  
„Er war wirklich nett und das Date echt toll. Und wenigstens hat er früh genug sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt.“  
„Ich glaube so jemanden nennt man hier, einen Mann der nur mit seinem Gemächt denkt“ überlegte Ivan ernsthaft:  
„Eine sehr schlechte Sorte von Mensch.“  
„Du hast es auf den Punkt gebracht“ lachte Tyler zustimmend und zückte dann ein Küchenmesser. Nun ging es erstmal den Kürbissen an den Kragen.


	46. Chapter 46

„Ich habe etwas bestellt, nicht nur für heute Abend, aber ich dachte es wird Zeit das wir ein wenig an unserem Stil arbeiten. Immerhin treten wir jetzt öffentlich in Erscheinung“ verkündete Tony fröhlich, als sie das Café abschlossen und Michael ihnen noch zuwinkte, sich dann auf den Heimweg machte. Er konnte sich mittlerweile eine kleine Wohnung in der Nähe leisten, und vor ein paar Stunden flirtete er ganz offen mit Riley, der immer noch knallrot deswegen war.  
„An unserem Stil“ hakte Tyler neugierig nach:  
„Es sind also diesmal keine unangenehmen Gewichte, für das Training.“  
„Nein. Aber da du die Gewichte als unangenehm empfindest, überlege ich gerade ob Steine in Rucksäcken keine gute Idee wären.“  
„Ich liebe die Gewichte“ ächzte Tyler sofort und erntete ein böses Grinsen dafür:  
„Wirklich. Es sind großartige Gewichte.“  
Sie mussten lachen, Tony winkte dann nur ab und meinte, die Gewichte mit den Kürbissen würden reichen. Sie wolle ja keine Bodybuilder aus ihnen machen, sie sollten nur schnell, stark und ausdauernd sein.  
„In der anderen Dimension hat mir eine Sache besonders gut gefallen, und ich habe erst überlegt ob ich das nur für Phillip anschaffe. Aber dann kam die Sache mit dem Lagerhaus und das hat meine Meinung in dieser Hinsicht dann doch geändert. Deswegen bekommt jeder von euch eines, nur Kendall nicht, aber sie kann im Notfall bei Chase mitfahren.“  
Alle sahen sie verwirrt an, aber dann hielt ein LKW vor dem Café an und sie gingen hin, der Fahrer öffnete ihnen den Hänger und darin befanden sich sechs Motorräder. Und jedes hatte eine andere Farbe, es gab dazu eine Kiste mit Helmen, den Anwesenden klappte der Mund auf... sogar Phillip.  
„Du wusstest davon nichts“ fragte Kendall neugierig, er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Ich bin einmal bei Mentor Ji hinten drauf mitgefahren“ freute sich Tony:  
„Das war mein erstes Mal auf einem Motorrad. Es hat ein bisschen gedauert bis ich sechs gleiche Modelle in entsprechend der Farben bekommen habe... aber sind sie nicht toll. Seht sie als Weihnachtsgeschenke an, dann muss ich nicht mehr mühsam etwas für euch aussuchen.“  
Shelby war die erste, die ein leises Quietschen hören ließ, Tyler der erste, der in den Hänger kletterte und seine weinrote Maschine vorsichtig berührte.  
„Die waren doch schrecklich teuer“ staunte er dann.  
„Ich sage euch nicht wie viel, denn es sind ja Geschenke, aber ich kaufe grundsätzlich nur gute Qualität. Der Van ist gut, und wir werden ihn sicher auch noch oft nutzen, aber er ist einfach auch nicht immer schnell genug. Besonders wenn wieder Rush Hour ist, und jetzt zum Hafen nehmen wir auch besser die hier... dann können wir auch schneller abhauen. Wir müssen nicht einmal absteigen.“  
„Du hast keines, aber du hast auch keinen Führerschein“ stellte Shelby fest, als sie das pinke Motorrad aus dem Hänger holte:  
„Ich fasse es nicht...“  
„Wie teuer waren die“ brummte Phillip und nahm ein silberglänzendes Motorrad in Empfang:  
„Wobei, eigentlich will ich das gar nicht wissen. Aber ich hätte meines auch selbst bezahlen können.“  
„Das ich bei dir hinten drauf mitfahre, ist es mir wert gewesen“ grinste Tony breit, sie hatte da eindeutig ein paar romantische Gedanken bei, ihr Verlobter konnte es förmlich in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Wahrscheinlich stellte sie sich vor, wie sie zu zweit damit einen Ausflug machten und dann im Wald übernachteten, oder am Strand.  
Sofort setzte der ehemalige Prinz diese Unternehmung auf seine geistige Liste, womit er Tony glücklich machen konnte.  
„Ich bezahle aber noch ein bisschen Schutzkleidung. Heute kann man ruhig nur mit den Helmen fahren“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Aber ansonsten sollten Knie- und Ellbogenschützer zumindest bereit liegen.“ Er schnappte sich seinen Helm und fand darin die Schlüssel, stellte dann fest das auch der Akku schon aufgeladen war.  
„Wie gut, dass ich noch weiß wie man das fährt, aber ich habe ebenfalls keinen Führerschein“ überlegte Ivan, über seiner goldenen Maschine:  
„Wir hatten Motorräder, als wir noch die Rüstungen trugen, aber da war es auch okay, denn wir fuhren sie wirklich nur gemorpht.“  
„Ich besorge dir einen Führerschein“ wehrte Tony gelassen ab:  
„Ich brauche nur ein Passfoto von dir.“  
„Tony“ schimpfte Kendall sofort mahnend.  
„Er wird den richtigen Führerschein nicht schaffen“ wehrte der weiße Ranger gelassen ab:  
„Und er kann fahren, also reicht das. Stephen wird mir einen machen lassen.“  
„Auch wenn das wirklich illegal ist, ich halte es für eine gute Idee“ bestimmte Chase ernst und wurde von seiner Freundin sofort mit einem sehr tödlichen Blick bestraft:  
„Ivan schafft niemals den Führerschein. Er ist intelligent und wirklich anpassungsfähig, aber was so etwas angeht, war er immer auf dem gleichen Level wie Koda.“  
„Ich muss zugeben, ich möchte mich dem auch nicht wirklich aussetzen“ überlegte der Ritter von Zandar ernsthaft:  
„Ich nehme den illegalen Führerschein deswegen gerne an. Ich glaube ich habe noch ein Passfoto irgendwo, und wir treffen Stephen ja auch gleich.“  
Er lief eilig weg und kam nur wenige Minuten später mit dem Bild zurück, das steckte Tony sorgfältig ein, Kendall hatte immer noch nur strafende Blicke dafür übrig.  
Und dann bekam sie einen purpurfarbenen Helm gereicht.  
„Ich wollte nicht mitkommen“ überlegte sie, setzte sich dann aber doch bei Chase hinten drauf:  
„Aber so kann ich Stephen gleich auch einmal böse ansehen.“  
„Der bekommt nur Angst, wenn ich ihn böse ansehe“ grinste Tony frech, dann stiegen sie alle auf und sie konnte beobachten wie Tyler ganz verliebt über seine Lenker strich:  
„Wenigstens kann ich bei euch sicher sein, dass mein Geld gut angelegt ist.“ Sie setzte den weißen Helm auf und kuschelte sich von hinten an ihren Verlobten, der konnte das breite Grinsen der jungen Frau förmlich spüren.  
Und ein Blick verriet ihm, Kendall war ganz plötzlich auch nicht mehr wirklich unglücklich. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugab, Chase war genau der Mann, der sie ebenfalls romantisch herum fahren durfte... und an dessen Rücken sie sich ankuscheln wollte.  
„Fahren wir jetzt zum Hafen“ bestimmte Tyler, als der LKW weg war und sie alle ihre Helme trugen:  
„Haben wir die Bomben?“  
„Ich habe sie“ meldete sich Riley und zeigte seinen Rucksack vor:  
„Stephen ist hoffentlich pünktlich.“  
„Er weiß, dass mein Zorn ihn treffen wird, wenn er es nicht ist“ verkündete Tony amüsiert, und dann ging es auch schon los, in einem Affenzahn in Richtung Hafen.  
„Es hat dir also gefallen, bei diesem Mentor Ji mit hintendrauf zu fahren“ sprach Phillip seine leichte Eifersucht an.  
„Und im gleichen Moment habe ich beschlossen, dass du auch so ein Motorrad haben solltest. Autos sind ja ganz nett, aber das hier finde ich wesentlich... aufregender.“  
„Sag mir wie viel die Maschinen gekostet haben.“  
„Nein.“  
„Tony...“  
„Fünfzehntausend das Stück. Aber das war es mir wert. Sag es nicht den anderen.“  
„Sie würden sonst aus den Latschen kippen und damit Heute die Nummer gefährden. Ich kaufe die Schutzkleidung, am Besten lasse ich sie anfertigen. Sie sollte so sein, dass sie auch für den Kampf nicht abgelegt werden muss... und schnell angelegt werden kann.“  
„Ich kann das für dich organisieren und dann bezahlst du“ sie erreichten den Hafen und kaum waren sie bei den Lagerhäusern angekommen, sahen sie eine schwarze Limousine, Stephen und zwei Bodyguards.  
Vor ihm hielten sie an und nahmen die Helme ab.  
„Sind die neu“ begrüßte er die Rangers auf ihren neuen Maschinen, umarmte dann Tony kurz und fest:  
„Es ist ruhig heute, Morgen ist das Halloween-Fest und viele sind früher heim gegangen. Nur ein paar vereinzelte sind noch unterwegs, aber eher hinten bei den leeren Lagerhäusern.“  
„Welches ist es“ Tony kramte das Passfoto von Ivan hervor.  
„Das grauweiße dort hinten“ zeigte Stephen, und bekam von Kendall einige sehr böse Blicke zugeworfen:  
„Was habe ich getan?“  
„Noch hast du nichts getan, aber ich würde dich gerne um etwas bitten. Einer meiner Jungs hier braucht einen Führerschein... er kann fahren, aber die Prüfung trauen wir ihm alle nicht zu.“  
„Ich kann einen machen lassen, aber ich brauche noch ein paar Daten. Vollständiger Name, Geburtsdatum... das Foto ist schon mal sehr gut.“  
„Ivan, dein Nachname“ forderte Tony und wurde schweigend, und entsetzt, angesehen:  
„Parker. Ivan Parker. Ich fasse es nicht, jetzt muss ich den Kerl auch noch adoptieren. Aber dein Geburtsdatum hast du doch drauf. Nur der Tag, das Jahr wollen wir gar nicht wissen.“  
„Der 6te April“ kam von dem frisch adoptierten Ritter.  
„1995, er sieht aus wie 25“ bestimmte Tony dann und Stephen notierte alles.  
„Soll ich ihm gleich auch noch einen Pass, mit diesen Daten, machen lassen“ fragte Stephen neugierig:  
„Dann ist er in Kanada geboren.“  
„Ja. Einen Pass und eine Geburtsurkunde gleich mit. Denk dir die Namen seiner Eltern einfach aus. Und ein Zeugnis von irgendeinem kanadischen College. Er sollte für alles gewappnet sein.“  
„Also das volle Programm... das wird nicht billig.“ Tony wollte schon ihre Kreditkarte zücken, aber da war Phillip schneller, und einer der Bodyguards holte ein Lesegerät hervor.  
„Ich habe das nicht gesehen“ seufzte Kendall ein wenig theatralisch:  
„Aber es gibt wohl auch keine andere Möglichkeit für Ivan.“  
„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, meine Dame“ nickte Stephen ihr frech zu:  
„Und wenn er nicht einmal eine Geburtsurkunde hat, wird es schwer seine Existenz an sich zu beweisen. Man müsste seine Eltern ran schaffen, oder Beweise für seine Eltern“ Tony und Kendall schüttelten heftig den Kopf:  
„Und es wird noch schwieriger, Nachname auch nicht anwesend, schwierig schwierig. Bürokratie kann einem schon mal das Genick brechen, da ist es besser wenn ich das erledige. Das macht dann sechshundert Dollar. Ein Freundschaftspreis.“  
„Fünfhundert“ nickte Tony ernst:  
„Du willst doch nicht etwa meinen Verlobten ausnehmen.“  
Stephen spitzte die Lippen recht amüsiert.  
„Bin ich zur Hochzeit eingeladen“ fragte er dann neugierig.  
„Wir heiraten zu Weihnachten, da bist du doch mit Giselle in Kanada.“  
„Nicht zwingend.“  
„Ich überlege es mir, für vierhundert.“  
„Vierhundert, dafür schaltet mein Fälscher noch nicht mal die Lampe an.“  
„Vierhundert“ nickte Tony und bedachte dann die Bodyguards auch mit sehr ernsten Blicken:  
„Niemand von euch Beiden möchte sich mit den Power Rangers anlegen.“  
„Wir haben eher vor dir Angst, als vor deinen Rangers“ maulte einer der beiden Männer, woraufhin Tony besonders finster grinste und Phillip nur vierhundert bezahlte.  
Mittlerweile wurde es langsam wirklich dunkel und Tyler setzte seinen Helm schon wieder auf, es wurde Zeit es im Hafen ein wenig schneien zu lassen.  
„Wie sieht sein Bestand aus“ wollte der weiße Ranger dann noch wissen, als sie wieder hinter Phillip, auf dem Motorrad, Platz nahm.  
„Er will sich hier etwas neues aufbauen, da braucht er natürlich Ware für den Anfang. Und er hat keine Angst. Weder vor dir, noch vor irgendeinem der Clans. Er muss wahnsinnig geworden sein.“  
„Das wird er spätestens in ein zwei Stunden erkennen, wenn wir ihm gezeigt haben wer in dieser Stadt das Sagen hat“ nickte Tony und dann brausten sie auch schon davon, in Richtung des Lagerhauses.  
Stephen sah ihnen noch einige Momente nach, dann stieg er ein und konnte vom Innern seiner Limousine aus beobachten wie es plötzlich knallte und das Lagerhaus explodierte...  
„Sie haben sicher gleich die Bullen gerufen“ neugierig beobachtet er wie langsam weißes Pulver auf den Boden rieselte und ein paar Hafenarbeiter angelaufen kamen:  
„Verschwinden wir hier. Und Morgen rufe ich meinen Onkel an, um ihm zu berichten das unser Mädchen an Weihnachten heiraten wird.“


	47. Chapter 47

„Wenn Emma sehen würde, wie viel ich hier von heute schon getrunken habe“ schlürfte Tony an ihrem sechsten Lemoncurd-Smoothie. Der einzige Bäcker von Amber Beach, der ihn machte, hatte einen Stand auf dem Halloween-Fest und natürlich musste Tony dies ausnutzen.  
Sie waren vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde angekommen, und kaum war der Stand entdeckt, musste Phillip einen Smoothie nach dem anderen kaufen. Oder eher, er machte es gerne, denn Tony war glücklich damit, nur Kendall und Shelby legten derweil einen besorgten Blick auf.  
„Dann würde sie schimpfen und dir prophezeien, dass du dir den Magen damit verdirbst“ nickte die ehemalige Zoodirektorin ernst.  
„Ich habe mir sehr selten, in meinem Leben, den Magen verdorben. Eigentlich nur einmal, während meiner Chemotherapie, ansonsten vertrage ich aber jegliches Essen... und das auch in Massen“ wehrte sie gelassen ab und entdeckte dann die Bürgermeisterin, welche gerade auf dem Festgelände eintraf:  
„Ich glaube wir sind gleich dran.“  
„Ich glaube, ich werde etwas nervös“ zeigte Riley sich sofort leichenblass:  
„Wir müssen nicht alle etwas sagen, oder?“  
„Nein, Phillip übernimmt das für uns“ grinste Tony hinter ihrem Becher und wurde daraufhin sehr ernst angesehen:  
„Du kannst doch sicher gut reden.“  
„Aber ich bin da raus, du bist unsere Anführerin, also musst du was sagen.“  
„Drei Wochen kein Sex?“  
„Sehr gut, dann kann ich mich mal ausruhen. Und vor allem bekomme ich dann auch endlich wieder genügend Schlaf“ kam es trocken von dem ehemaligen Prinzen. Er meinte das natürlich nicht ernst, aber er ließ sich von Tony auch nicht erpressen und sie wusste genau, mit so etwas bekam sie ihn erst recht nicht rum.  
„Du solltest das wirklich machen, Tony“ nickte Kendall ernst, sie sah auch schon so aus als hätte sie Angst, man würde auf die Idee kommen sie selbst darum zu bitten. Immerhin war sie einmal Museumsleiterin und Zoodirektorin, und sie hielt Vorträge in New York... aber dabei ging es auch immer um Dinosaurier, oder deren Knochen.  
Tony spitzte die Lippen und gab dann Phillip ihren leeren Becher, die Bürgermeisterin hatte die Rangers entdeckt und kam auf sie zu, drückte erstmal den weißen Ranger, kurz, fest an sich.  
„Tony, ich bin so froh das ihr alle gekommen seid“ nickte sie und schüttelte kurz den Rangers die Hände:  
„Miss Kendall Morgan?“  
„Ich bin auch ein Ranger, aber eher im Hintergrund. Also ich fahre nicht mehr mit raus zu den Monstern. Tony hat gar nicht erzählt, dass sie sich kennen.“  
„Tony erzählt grundsätzlich so etwas nicht, dafür ist sie zu bescheiden. Und man könnte auch annehmen, wir kennen uns durch das Seniorenheim und ihre dazugehörige Stiftung. Aber tatsächlich haben wir uns schon vor einigen Jahren kennengelernt... als ich noch gar nicht daran dachte Bürgermeisterin von Amber Beach zu werden. Sie hat mir einmal das Leben gerettet.“  
„Wie schon so vielen“ nickte Shelby heftig:  
„Und wovon sie uns nur auf Nachfrage erzählt.“  
„Es war Zufall, ich kam mit Emma von der Weihnachtsfeier im Dojo, es war spät und da sahen wir wie Miss Carson von drei Männern bedroht wurde“ wehrte Tony gelassen ab.  
„Sie hatten mir schon die Bluse und den Rock runter gerissen“ seufzte die Bürgermeisterin leise auf:  
„Und sie hielten Messer in den Händen.“  
„Ich habe kurz mit Emma abgesprochen was wer macht, und während sie die Polizei rief, habe ich den Männern ihre dummen Ideen aus dem Kopf geschlagen. Es war nichts großes.“  
„Du hast mein Leben gerettet, denn sie hätten, egal was sie mit mir vorhatten, mich danach getötet.  
„Das sehen wir auch so“ nickten die Rangers gemeinschaftlich.  
„Wie wird das gleich ablaufen“ wollte Kendall dann wissen.  
„Ich halte eine Rede, danke ihnen und dann sollte einer von ihnen etwas sagen... apropos, was war das gestern am Hafen? Der Polizeipräsident meinte, es habe ordentlich geschneit und dann wurden Hinweise auf die Besitzer des Schnees gefunden. Heute Nachmittag werden die Herren einmal besucht... und es gab auch Hinweise darauf, dass ein paar gewisse Power Rangers dafür sorgten, dass es schneit.“  
„Wir sollten jetzt sagen, dass wir vollkommen unschuldig sind, oder“ amüsierte Tyler sich.  
„Das würde nichts bringen, und ich wette ihr seid auch darauf aus gewesen das man weiß das ihr nicht unschuldig seid“ schmunzelte Miss Carson:  
„Wir haben sicher nichts dagegen...“  
„Wir kümmern uns nur um so etwas“ wehrte Tony entschieden ab:  
„Und wir sind auch nicht daran interessiert Polizei zu spielen, wäre es so, hätten wir die Leute auch gleich eingesackt. Aber das kann der Polizeipräsident ruhig auf seine Fahne schreiben. Derzeit gibt es keine Monsterangriffe...“  
„Aber?“  
„Ein Raumschiff ist im Orbit, immer noch“ nickte Kendall ernst:  
„Wir müssen deswegen jederzeit bereit sein.“  
„Und solche kleinen Einsätze fördern das auch“ fügte Chase hinzu:  
„Wir haben gestern auch neue Bomben ausprobiert, die das nächste Mal vielleicht ein Monster zu spüren bekommt.“  
„Und alleine das es dort ordentlich geschneit hat, und die Kinder diesen Schnee nie zu sehen bekommen, gefällt nicht nur mir und dem Polizeipräsidenten. Wer wird gleich ein paar Worte sagen...?“  
Tony meldete sich zögerlich, sah dann kurz zu ihrem Verlobten, der nickte zustimmend, woraufhin sie leicht theatralisch aufseufzte.  
„Du machst das schon“ nickte die Bürgermeisterin, klopfte ihr sanft auf die Schulter und ging dann hoch zum Podium, gefolgt von mehreren Leuten aus ihrem Stab. Tony erkannte sofort den Finanzchef der Stadt, und auch den für Sicherheit. Der stand direkt über dem Polizeipräsidenten, und gleich unter der Bürgermeisterin.  
„Dafür wird Morgen gelaufen bis ihr umkippt“ klagte Tony und wurde daraufhin sehr entsetzt angesehen, aber darauf reagierte sie schon gar nicht mehr, denn plötzlich wurde es unter ihrem Kleid warm und sie holte den schwach leuchtenden Energem hervor.  
„Was ist los“ fragte Kendall besorgt:  
„Er will dir doch hoffentlich jetzt nichts zeigen, oder?“  
„Nein“ schüttelte sie den Kopf:  
„Haltet euch bereit, eventuell auch um den Platz hier zu evakuieren. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber es bereitet ihm sorgen.“  
Sie nickten zustimmend, woraufhin Shelby gleich einmal Kendall und Riley dazu einteilte die Leute zu evakuieren, falls es notwendig war.  
Aber noch gab es keinen Grund für so etwas, sie folgten der Bürgermeisterin auf die Bühne und stellten sich dort in einer Reihe auf, hörten sich an wie sie gelobt wurden und das Amber Beach schon vor fünf Jahren, ohne sie, zugrunde gegangen wäre. Es war eine lange, mühsame Rede, dann sollte Tony etwas sagen, sie trat vor und wollte gerade ansetzen, als der Energem sich etwas stärker meldete.  
„Erst einmal möchte ich ausdrücken wie stolz wir sind, nicht nur Amber Beach beschützen zu dürfen, egal vor welcher Bedrohung“ verkündete sie und gab ein Zeichen nach Hinten, woraufhin Kendall und Riley sich aus der Gruppe lösten:  
„Und dann möchte ich ihnen noch sagen, dass es vielleicht so aussieht, aber wir sind es sicher nicht die diese Aliens anlocken. Es kommt auch wirklich selten vor, dass sie hier auftauchen um uns direkt erledigen zu wollen. Es ist eher so, das Amber Beach recht gut für sie liegt. Immerhin befinden wir uns hier an der kalifornischen Küste...“ Sie schwieg für einen Moment:  
„Und jetzt möchte ich sie bitten diesen Platz hier zu verlassen und ein wenig später wieder zu kommen...“ Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen kam ein brennender Kürbis auf sie zugeschossen, woraufhin erstmal gleich ein paar Leute auf kreischten. Chase war schnell da und sprang hoch, trat gegen den Kürbis und lenkte ihn in einen Heuballen hinein, dann sahen sie die Monster auf sie zukommen, drei... einer von ihnen war Fury's Bruder und einer der Aliens hatte einen Arm in Form eines Drachenkopfes.  
Riley und Kendall zeigten den Leuten an in welche Richtung sie laufen konnten, Tony wandte sich Tyler zu, der daraufhin schnell die Bürgermeisterin und ihren Stab wegbrachte.  
„Hey, lauft doch nicht weg“ rief Fury's Bruder den Menschen hinterher, sein zweiter Begleiter schoss daraufhin mit einer Art Kugel auf die fliehenden Menschen. Aber Riley hatte es kommen sehen und empfing das Geschoss mit einem schnellen Schlag, der es in zwei Hälften teilte.  
„Schnell, Ivan, hilf ihnen die Leute hier raus zu bringen“ schimpfte Tony und der Ritter von Zandar lief los, stand Riley zur Seite, wehrte die Geschosse ab, während die Menschen endgültig fliehen konnten.  
„So wie es mein Bruder erzählte, ein paar der Menschen wehren sich. Erledige sie, Feuerschläger, ich will mich nicht lange mit ihnen aufhalten.“  
„Alles klar, Boss“ verkündete der Kerl, mit dem Drachenarm und schon kam Ivan eine Walze aus Feuer entgegen, mit einem gewagten Sprung konnte er ausweichen, Tony erkannte sofort das sie etwas gegen diese Waffe tun mussten. Denn alles was das Feuer berührte, ging sofort in Flammen auf.  
„Phillip, Chase, ihr kümmert euch um diesen Hitzkopf“ schimpfte sie:  
„Tyler, Shelby, ihr euch um den Schießwütigen. Ich schnappe mir den zweiten Fury. Er erinnert sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr an unser erstes Treffen und wird hier der Oberboss der Bande sein.“  
„Dann ist er aber sicher leichter zu besiegen, als es bei Deker der Fall gewesen wäre“ nickte Tyler und lief dann mit Shelby los, ebenso auch Phillip und Chase. Tony hingegen trat erstmal langsam von der Bühne und ging Fury's Bruder entgegen.  
„Hallo“ begrüßte sie ihn grinsend:  
„Ich nehme an, du bist gekommen um den Planeten zu erobern, oder ähnliches.“  
„Ihr werdet alle sterben und dann werde ich diesen Haufen Müll an den erstbesten verkaufen“ lachte der Feind böse auf:  
„Du scheinst ja ganz schön dumm zu sein, mir hier einfach so, unbewaffnet entgegen zu treten.“  
„Ich bin nicht unbewaffnet. Hat dir dein Bruder nichts von den Power Rangers erzählt? Bevor diese ihn vernichteten natürlich.“  
Eigentlich war dies ja vor 65 Millionen Jahren geschehen, aber anscheinend war die Zeitebene so durcheinander, dass Fury und sein Bruder doch etliche Jahrhunderte Kontakt hatten.  
„Ihr wart das, dafür werdet ihr erst recht sterben“ er zog eine Waffe, schoss ohne Vorwarnung auf Tony, aber die hatte ihre Muskeln schon längst angespannt, sprang zur Seite und dann dem Feind förmlich ins Gesicht.  
„Der Einzige, der sterben wird, bist du, Bastard“ zischelte sie und schlug ihm mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht, dabei sah sie wie Phillip gerade den gefährlichen Arm des Feuerteufels zu Brei trat und Ivan bei dem Schießwütigen zu Hilfe kam.  
„Deine Freunde sterben gerade“ fauchte Tony und sprang von dem Feind runter, der blutete aus einer klaffenden Wunde, hielt sich das zerbeulte Gesicht und brüllte vor Wut, und Schmerzen.  
„Das werdet ihr bereuen. Ich werde euch alle vernichten“ stolperte er Tony entgegen, die sofort zum nächsten Angriff ansetzte und gegen seine Brust schoss. Aber noch bevor sie ihn erreichte, verschwand dieser plötzlich mit einem gleißenden Lichtstrahl, sie konnte nicht mehr abbrechen und griff stattdessen einen Heuballen an. In dem landete sie dann auch unfreiwillig und musste sich mühsam heraus kämpfen.  
„Elender Feigling“ schimpfte sie und rollte auf den Boden, da kam dieser Feuerschläger gerade angeflogen, sie sprang auf und verpasste ihm, im Flug, einen Tritt direkt in die Hölle hinein.  
Er schlug auf dem Boden auf, starb und verwandelte sich in eine stinkende, schwarze Pfütze.  
Also würden auch diese Feinde keinen Magnastrahl bekommen, nicht riesengroß, und damit auch zu einem Problem, werden.  
„Was ist los mit euch“ schimpfte Tony und kam dann Shelby, Tyler und Ivan zu Hilfe.  
„Er muss irgendwie aus Stahl sein“ mühten sie sich ab, der Feind lachte nur dreckig und schoss dann erneut irgendetwas auf sie ab, das konnte Ivan abwehren und da trat Tony auch schon gegen das feindliche Gesicht, prallte ab und landete mit er Drehung auf den Füßen... der Kerl hatte keinen Kratzer.  
„Metall also“ schnaubte sie.  
„Ich werde euch vernichten, dann wird der Boss stolz auf mich sein“ lachte der Feind dreckig, aber Tony hatte schon eine Idee und zeigte auf den brennenden Heuballen.  
Die Rangers verstanden sofort, versuchten ihn mit Tritten und Schlägen in die Richtung des Feuers zu treiben. Da wollten auch Kendall und Riley helfen, aber gerade als sie angelaufen kamen, erschienen zehn Vivix vor ihnen und griffen sie an.  
„Kümmert euch um die“ nickte Tony und verpasste dem Metallkerl einen heftigen Schlag, der ihn ins Feuer stolpern ließ. Dort zappelte er herum, schrie und wurde immer heißer, seine Haut wurde rot und er konnte nicht mehr aufstehen.  
Ivan holte sich schnell eine Fahnenstange und kam damit angeschossen, sprang hoch und rammte dem Feind die Stange in die Brust, spießte ihn so am Boden auf... er starb im Feuer, schreiend, wurde zu der Pfütze, und auch die Vivix wurden schnell besiegt.  
„Löschen wir das“ forderte Tony tief durchatmend:  
„Fury's Bruder ist abgehauen... aber ich wette wir sehen ihn bald wieder. Oder zumindest seine Handlanger, ich habe ihn hart getroffen, möglich das er sich erstmal eine Zeitlang zusammenflicken muss.“  
„Und wieder geht es los“ seufzte Kendall und strich sich durch das Haar:  
„Ich wusste schon, wieso ich mich hab vom Energem trennen lassen. Ein Glück das ich nicht mehr mit raus zu den Kämpfen muss.“  
„Ein Glück das wir dich haben“ nickte Chase sanft und nahm sie fest in seine Arme:  
„Ein Glück das ich dich habe... willst du mich heiraten?“  
Stille trat ein, alle erstarrten förmlich, damit hatte wirklich keiner gerechnet, und erst recht nicht Kendall.  
„Ja“ fiepte sie dann leise:  
„Aber erst nächstes Jahr.“  
„So ist das eben bei den Power Rangers“ bestimmte Tony und schnappte sich einen Feuerlöscher:  
„Irgendwo brennt es immer, entweder im Kampf, oder in der Liebe.“


	48. Chapter 48

Tony gähnte herzhaft und schlug dann die Augen auf, sie lag in ihrem Bett und hörte Phillip neben sich atmen. Er schien aber schon wach zu sein, denn wenn er noch schlief, dann ging sein Atem flacher und ruhiger. Wahrscheinlich wartete er auf sie, entweder damit sie dann gemeinsam aufstanden, oder vorher noch Sex hatten. Ihr war gerade beides recht. Noch etwas groggy strich sie sich über das Gesicht und drehte sich dann zur Seite... um in das Gesicht eines Monsters zu sehen. Groß, haarig und mit falten durchzogen, außerdem röchelte es heiser und schien sich langsam aufzurichten.  
Ein Monster!  
Tony kreischte auf, sprang aus dem Bett und das Monster erhob sich langsam, schwankte auf sie zu, die junge Frau kreischte erneut auf, da bemerkte sie den sehr menschlichen Körper, die Muskeln und die Shorts... die sie für Phillip, in der letzten Woche, bestellt hatte.  
Das war eine verdammte Maske!  
„Du“ schimpfte sie und kam angesprungen, er konnte ihren Angriff abwehren, dann aber rollten sie lachend durch das Schlafzimmer und sie bekam die Maske zu fassen, riss sie ihm vom Kopf.  
„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen“ lachte er böse und musste dann aus dem Schlafzimmer raus fliehen:  
„Heute ist Halloween, das war es mir wert.“  
„Wenn du gleich mit gebrochenen Knochen im Krankenhaus liegst, dann wirst du sicher anderer Meinung sein“ verfolgte Tony ihn, da liefen sie auch schon an Chase und Kendall vorbei, die in der Küche Kaffee kochten.  
„Sollten wir uns langsam etwas eigenes suchen“ fragte der ehemals schwarze Ranger neugierig:  
„Sie sind gerade halbnackt an uns vorbei gelaufen. Ich glaube sogar fast, Tony war ganz nackt.“  
„Wo schaust du ihr hin“ entgegnete Kendall neugierig und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse:  
„Also ich vermisse nichts hier und ich wette, wir sind ihnen angenehmere Mitbewohner als Emma.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja, denn wir beschweren uns ja nicht wenn sie Abends einmal ein wenig lauter sind“ spitzte Kendall amüsiert die Lippen:  
„Lass uns über einen Auszug nachdenken, wenn entweder sie es nach ihrer Hochzeit wollen, oder wir nach unserer. Noch geht es, und ich schätze sehr die Nähe zum Café.“  
„Und wir müssen hier keine Miete zahlen, obwohl du es...“  
„Wer muss keine Miete zahlen“ Tony und Phillip kamen, angezogen, in die Küche und der ehemalige Prinz nahm seine Tasse Kaffee in Empfang:  
„Wollt ihr ausziehen?“  
„Zur Zeit denken wir noch nicht darüber nach, außer ihr wollt uns loswerden“ nickte Kendall ernst:  
„Hat Phillip dich wieder geärgert?“  
„Ja, hat er“ holte Tony die Monstermaske hervor und zeigte sich dann schmollend, dann warf sie das Ding einfach auf den Esstisch:  
„Ich denke, ich bin heute den ganzen Tag deswegen beleidigt.“  
„Das war es mir wert“ grinste Phillip leicht böse, winkte dann aber gelassen ab:  
„Mir ist es egal ob ihr hier wohnt, oder nicht. Aber es ist schon praktischer, besonders wegen der Arbeit. Und Emma ist jetzt auch erstmal bis Weihnachten auf Hawaii, danach kann man immer noch sehen was wir machen. Sie sollte auch nicht ewig mit Ivan da unten im Stützpunkt wohnen müssen.“  
„Ich glaube fast, es hat ihr bisher ganz gut gefallen und Ivan sowieso. Gestern hat er extra jemanden bezahlen müssen, damit seine Klamotten auch heil zum Waschsalon kommen“ überlegte Tony und holte sich dann ein Stück Zitronenkuchen aus dem Kühlschrank, welches sie förmlich einsaugte:  
„Ich merke aber auch, dass Emma sich langsam von mir trennen will. Sie ist immer länger auf Hawaii, wir wohnen nicht mehr zusammen. Sie denkt wohl ich bin jetzt erwachsen genug, um ohne sie klar zu kommen.“  
„Du bist meistens erwachsener als wir“ nickte Chase.  
„Ganz besonders erwachsener als du“ fügte seine Verlobte frech hinzu und musste dann auch ein paar Meter fliehen:  
„Komm, heute wird ein harter Arbeitstag und du hast versprochen den Kürbis-Schnitzwettbewerb zu überwachen.“  
„Verdammt, das habe ich ganz vergessen“ und schon waren die Beiden draußen, Phillip beugte sich leicht vor und wollte einen Kuss von seiner Verlobten.  
„Ich schmolle noch, du hast mich wirklich erschreckt“ kam da als einzige Reaktion und sie tippte ihm gegen die Nase:  
„Das war nicht lustig.“  
„Du hast gekreischt, das war sehr lustig“ grinste er daraufhin böse:  
„Das hat gezeigt, dass du tief in deinem Innern trotz allem noch ein kleines Mädchen bist.“  
„Phillip!“  
„Ich sage nur wie es ist“ lachte er und sie sprang ihn an, woraufhin er seine Tasse abstellte und sie dann aus dem Haus trug. Das Café wurde gerade noch für den Tag entsprechend geschmückt und auf dem Platz davor bauten Tyler und Riley geraden einen Stand auf, der war für den Wettbewerb.  
„Wenn Fury's Bruder besiegt ist, sollten wir mal zusammen Urlaub machen“ überlegte Tony ernsthaft:  
„Vielleicht gehen wir dann alle einmal nach Hawaii.“  
„Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir Beide alleine Urlaub machen.“  
„Das machen wir doch schon, in den Flitterwochen. Ich fände es schön, wenn wir alle mal die Füße in den Sand stecken könnten. Und für Riley nehmen wir noch Michael mit, damit er am Strand was zu gucken hat.“  
„Das klingt gar nicht so schlecht, außer eben das wir mal wieder dann keine Zeit für uns alleine haben“ er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, mittlerweile war ihr Haar wieder vollständig rot und sie musste nur ein paar Millimeter ihrer Spitzen abschneiden. Und so hatte der ehemalige Prinz es am Liebsten, nun sah Tony wieder so aus wie an dem Tag, an dem er sie kennenlernte.  
Nur er hatte sich verändert, er und die anderen, Ivan trug gerade einen der riesigen Kürbisse nach draußen, alleine und ohne jegliche Mühen.  
Und Shelby nickte anerkennend dazu.  
„Die Kinder werden in einer Stunde ankommen“ verkündete Tony sachlich und erntete verwirrte Blicke ihres Verlobten:  
„Ich habe die Kinder aus meinem Dojo heute eingeladen.“  
„Die, welche du trainierst“ staunte er.  
„Ja, genau die. Habe ich vergessen dir das zu erzählen? Sie kommen zur Feier und machen sicher auch gerne bei dem Wettbewerb mit.“  
„Du hast es vergessen zu erzählen, kommt der Meister auch?“  
„Ja, mit Amelia und der kleinen Alexandra. Amelias Mann muss leider Heute arbeiten, aber das ist nicht tragisch. Dafür hat er ja Weihnachten frei. Ich freue mich mein Patenkind einmal wieder zu sehen.“  
„Wir haben sie letzte Woche erst besucht, und da hast du sie drei Stunden lang nur im Arm gehalten“ Phillip atmete tief durch:  
„Wir sollten uns nächstes Jahr über Adoptionen schlau machen. Ansonsten sehe ich schon das du dir jedes Kind schnappst, was in deiner Nähe geboren wird, und genauso nicht mehr abgeben willst, wie Alexandra.“  
„Ich bin erst achtzehn, so schlimm ist es noch nicht.“  
„Doch ist es. Shelby meint, es ist weil ich älter bin und dein Körper mich als guten Vater ausgemacht hat. Und zum Anderen, weil Emma dich wie eine gute Mutter aufgezogen hat.“  
„Shelby liest zu viele merkwürdige Zeitschriften“ schnaubte Tony, aber Phillip war sich sicher, sie reagierte gerade nur so, weil sie sich ertappt fühlte:  
„Und du bist vielleicht älter als ich, aber bestimmt nicht erwachsener. Jetzt schmolle ich erst recht, das wird kein schöner Tag für dich.“  
„Ich merke es schon“ grinste der ehemals graphitfarbene Ranger und umarmte seine Verlobte von Hinten:  
„Aber irgendwann kriege ich dich schon geknackt.“  
„Und dann?“  
„Bist du das Heimchen am Herd, was ich so gerne hätte.“  
Er lachte dreckig, aber nicht lange, erst musste er einmal wieder einen Angriff von ihr abwehren und dann fliehen.  
„Der nimmt sich heute wirklich viel heraus“ fauchte Tony leicht ungehalten und betrat dann das Café:  
„Erst die Maske, und jetzt das...“  
„Er hat das mit der Maske wirklich gemacht“ fragte Tyler neugierig, der mit Hammer und Schrauben zurück ins Café kam und sie dort bei einem der Kellner gegen ein großes Tischtuch austauschte:  
„Ich sollte sie ihm besorgen, er meinte er wolle dich damit erschrecken. Aber hey, es ist Halloween. Wenn wir Glück haben, werden wir nicht angegriffen und haben alle ein wenig Spaß.“  
„Wenn wir angegriffen werden, dann gibt es für den Alien eins auf die Mütze und danach haben wir weiter Spaß.“  
„Und wenn wir wieder entführt werden“ überlegte Chase ernsthaft:  
„Wir haben dir doch davon erzählt, und von dem mächtigen Gericht.“  
„Das auch getäuscht wurde, deswegen mache ich mir da keine Sorgen. Die Power Rangers sind safe. Wir haben bisher nur die Erde verteidigt, das kann uns keiner zum Vorwurf machen. Außer eben, wenn dieses Gericht einmal wieder getäuscht wird. Und jetzt denken wir nicht mehr darüber nach, die Kinder kommen gleich.“ Sie schnappte sich eine Girlande, hielt sie in der rechten Hand, dann lief sie los, sprang auf einen Tisch, dann gegen die Wand und hoch zur Decke, dort befestigte sie die Dekoration und landete wieder auf dem Boden.  
„Ich finde kleine Kürbisse, mit Gesichtern, niedlich“ verkündete sie und sprang dann mit dem anderen Ende der Girlande noch einmal hoch zur Decke, um auch dieses dort zu befestigen.  
„Und wir haben nicht daran gedacht, dass wir diese Arbeit auch einfacher und schneller erledigen könnten“ Shelby schnappte sich eine Lichterkette und schon war sie ebenfalls auf den Tischen und unter der Decke. Dort brachte sie die Lichterkette, ebenfalls in Form von Kürbissen, an und schon leuchtete das Café in einem orangenen Licht.  
„Wir dürfen nur nicht Kendall erzählen, dass wir hier auf den Tischen herum springen“ grinste Chase und streckte sich etwas, um Papierkürbisse an den Wänden zu befestigen:  
„Den Kindern wird es gefallen, und für alle gibt es Pizza und Saft.“  
„Da fällt mir etwas ein, das hätte ich schon längst machen müssen“ Tony lief weg und kam dann nur wenig später mit einem Scheck zurück, den sie Kendall in ihr Büro brachte.  
„Für was wohl das Geld war“ überlegte Riley neugierig.  
„Entweder für etwas neues im Café, oder sie sorgt dafür, dass irgendjemand heute nicht bezahlen muss. Wahrscheinlich die Kinder“ nickte Tyler ernst:  
„Sie sollte nicht soviel Geld für so etwas ausgeben. Sie hat ja auch nicht unendlich viel davon... kommt da Stephen angefahren? Hoffentlich will er nur mitfeiern und nicht über irgendwelche Geschäfte, mit ihr, reden.“  
Tatsächlich parkte die schwarze Limousine des Mafiosi vor dem Café, und heraus stieg Stephen, mit seinen Bodyguards. Alle drei trugen gestrickte Pullover, auf denen ein Kürbis war, und aus dem Kofferraum holten sie einen großen, geschnitzten Kürbis. Fast gleichzeitig kam Tony aus dem Büro zurück und blinzelte neugierig, sie wusste also nichts von Stephens Anwesenheit auf dem Fest... noch überraschter zeigte sie sich, als der Kürbis vor dem Café platziert wurde.  
„Was machst du denn hier“ wollte Phillip sofort wissen.  
„Ich bin hier um dir deine Verlobte zu stehlen und mit in mein finsteres Kanada zu nehmen“ grinste Stephen böse, woraufhin Phillip ihn packen wollte, aber der vermeintliche Rivale war flink:  
„Ich gehe tatsächlich nächste Woche nach Kanada zurück. Ich habe einen Platz an der Universität von Toronto bekommen, und meine Freundin ebenfalls. Deswegen dachte ich, ich feiere heute ein wenig mit und stelle Tony meinen Nachfolger vor.“  
Der jungen Frau ging langsam der Mund auf, damit hatte sie natürlich nicht gerechnet und zudem kannte sie Stephen schon ewig, sie vertraute ihm weitestgehend. Und alleine wie oft er ihr in schwierigen Situationen geholfen hatte...  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Tony“ wehrte er sofort ab, als könne er spüren was in ihr gerade vorging:  
„Ich bin ja nicht außer Welt. Und du wirst dich mit deinem neuen Kontaktmann schon gut verstehen. Du kennst ihn doch sogar schon, jedenfalls meinte er das gestern zu mir... er kommt gleich.“  
„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich das wirklich will“ murmelte sie, aber sie wusste auch das sie einen Kontakt brauchte:  
„Und mir fällt gerade niemand ein, den ich kenne und wirklich mag“ sie kniff die Augen leicht zusammen:  
„Ethan? Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht Ethan ist? Er ist dumm wie ein fauliger Kürbis.“  
„Es ist nicht Ethan, Ethan ist mittlerweile in Los Angeles.“  
„Sehr gut, das letzte mal als wir uns trafen, hat er versucht mich mit einer zwei Jahre alten Pralinenschachtel zu erobern. Stephen, bleib doch lieber hier, die sind alle nicht so gut wie du.“  
„Ich gehöre nicht hierher und fürs Geschäft ist Amber Beach auch nichts. Das ist deine Stadt, Onkelchen hat mir schon Toronto angeboten, da kann Amber Beach nicht gegen anstinken. Und davon abgesehen, kann ich dort machen was ich will. Giselle gefällt das auch.“  
„Was einem Wunder gleicht, immerhin hat sie das alles nur durch dich kennengelernt“ schnaubte Tony, eindeutig entwickelte sich dieses Halloween nicht so wie sie es sich gedacht hatte. Das merkte auch Phillip, der sie daraufhin fest an sich zog und ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf gab.  
„Aber zur Hochzeit bin ich natürlich hier, das lass ich mir nicht entgehen“ nickte Stephen, da kam auch schon ein großer, schwarzer Hummer angefahren:  
„Das wird mein Nachfolger sein. Sei nett, Tony.“  
„Er muss sich erstmal beweisen“ verkündete diese und nickte Chase stumm zu. Etwas was auch Stephen sah, aber er hielt den ehemals schwarzen Ranger auch nicht auf, als dieser sich davon schlich.  
Die Autotür ging auf, und ein wirklich großer, bulliger Kerl stieg aus, Tony stöhnte leise auf, sie kannte ihn also wirklich. Er war ungefähr vierzig Jahre alt, trug eine alte Jeans und einen dunkelgrünen Pullover, sein Haar war lang und graubraun.  
Und dann tauchte plötzlich Chase auf, er schoss von Hinten an ihn ran, aber kaum erreichte er den bulligen Kerl, fuhr dieser herum und pflückte Chase aus der Luft, warf ihn mit nur einer kurzen Bewegung in den nächsten Heuballen.  
„Das ist Jack“ schnaubte Tony:  
„Und er hat vor keinem Angst...“  
„Nur vor dir“ nickte Stephen grinsend:  
„Aber das sollte er auch. Und er bekommt in den nächsten Tagen alle Anweisungen und Kontakte von mir, du wirst nichts vermissen.“  
„Was war das für eine lästige Fliege gerade“ fragte Jack brummend, als er das Café erreichte, dann aber grinste er fett:  
„Wolltest mich wohl testen, Mädchen, und hast mir einen deiner Jungs geschickt. Aber damit habe ich fast schon gerechnet. Und jetzt komm her, umarme und begrüße mich ordentlich.“  
„Das letzte Mal hast du mich fast zerquetscht“ erinnerte sie sich und musste dann schmunzeln, ließ sich trotzdem fest drücken.  
„Er sagte nur ihr kennt euch, nicht aber wie sehr“ staunte nun Stephen auch ein wenig:  
„Aber wenigstens muss ich mir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen. Und da kommen auch schon deine Schüler, Tony, da kann jetzt endlich ordentlich Halloween gefeiert werden.“


	49. Chapter 49

„Mein Vater war Jack's Patenonkel“ erzählte Tony, während Chase und Kendall das Wettschnitzen der Kinder beaufsichtigten, und Jack sich mit Stephen unterhielt:  
„Wir trafen uns deswegen, während meiner ersten sieben Lebensjahre, recht häufig, danach nur noch selten. Aber er hat mir jedes Jahr eine Karte zu Weihnachten geschickt. Und wenn ich jemanden brauchte, der ein paar Leute in einer schnöden Prügelei fertig macht, dann konnte ich ihn auch immer anrufen. Er war gut für die Dinge, für die ich mir persönlich die Finger nicht schmutzig machen wollte... aber jetzt hab ich ja euch für so etwas.“ Sie grinste frech und musste dann einem halbherzigen Angriff von Tyler ausweichen.  
„Du bist zufrieden damit, dass Jack dein neuer Kontaktmann wird“ hakte Phillip nach, er bekam seine Verlobte sowieso nicht aus der Mafia-Sache raus, dafür war sie allein mit ihrer Geburt schon zu tief drin, aber sie sollte wenigstens glücklich und zufrieden sein.  
„Jein, ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt noch nicht. Wie ich ja sagte, er war eigentlich immer der Typ für das Grobe. Aber er braucht zum Beispiel keine Bodyguards, und er verzichtet auch auf eine Limousine. Sein Hummer reicht ihm... Stephen, wie waren eigentlich die Reaktionen auf den Schnee im Hafen?“  
„Darüber wollte ich auch noch mit dir reden“ erinnerte sich der zukünftige Pate von Toronto sofort:  
„Sie sind natürlich nicht begeistert, aber anstatt in ihrer Angst wieder nach Alaska abzuhauen, versuchen sie gerade einen Paten dazu zu überreden ihnen beizustehen. Sie haben natürlich keinen Erfolg damit, selbst der kleinste Pate von Winzighausen will sich nicht mit dir, Amber Beach, den Power Rangers, und den anderen Paten anlegen. Mir macht aber Sorgen, dass sie nicht abziehen, sondern anscheinend noch nebenbei auf eine Lieferung warten.“  
„Jetzt bin ich nicht einmal mehr auch nur ansatzweise zufrieden“ schnaubte Tony ungehalten:  
„Hast du was für mich? Am Liebsten ihr Hauptquartier.“  
„Leider nein. Aber mein Informant meinte auch, sie wollten an dein Anwesen ran.“  
Stille trat ein, Tony ging langsam der Mund auf und so sah sie dann schweigend an.  
„Aufgrund der Vergangenheit, ist der Pate wohl der Meinung das nur der Sitz deines Vaters auch wirklich angemessen für ihn sei.“  
„Aber ist das nicht schon lange das Seniorenheim zur Sonnenblume“ fragte Shelby verwirrt.  
„Man merkt das du nicht vom Fach bist, aber ich will es mal so sagen“ nickte Stephen:  
„In der Regel wird zweimal verwarnt und dann ist es einem auch egal, wer in dem Haus lebt, das man haben will. Und es bestimmt der Charakter wie verwarnt wird. Entweder erstmal harmlos und schriftlich, oder persönlich und gleich mit dem Maschinengewehr im Ansatz.“  
„Wir müssen etwas tun“ bestimmte Ivan sofort:  
„Sobald sie da auch nur vorgefahren kommen, müssen sie von uns empfangen werden.“  
„Wir können nicht Tag und Nacht vor dem Seniorenheim hocken“ wehrte Tyler ernst ab:  
„Wir haben ja auch eigentlich noch einen anderen Job zu erledigen. Auch wenn das hier natürlich sehr wichtig wäre.“  
„Ja“ Tony rieb sich die Stirn nachdenklich:  
„Jack?“  
„Ja, Mädchen“ Jack hatte sich gerade ein Stück Kürbiskuchen geholt und kam gemütlich damit zu ihnen rüber.  
„Ich habe einen Job für dich. Setze ein paar deiner Jungs vor das Seniorenheim, Tag und Nacht. Und ich will das sie mir jeden falschen Piep dort sofort melden.“  
„Nein, gib ihnen meine Handynummer“ holte Tyler sein Smartphone hervor:  
„Tony ist zu beschäftigt und sie soll sich auch nicht um alles kümmern müssen. Immerhin trainiert sie uns auch immer noch.“  
„Ich hätte jetzt eher gesagt, dass sie sich bei mir melden sollen“ überlegte Phillip ernsthaft und wurde daraufhin sehr neugierig von dem ehemals roten Ranger angesehen:  
„Willst du mir sagen, ich hätte ebenfalls viel zu viel dafür zu tun?“  
„Ihr zieht aber nicht ohne uns los, oder“ mischte sich Tony ein:  
„Wenn du eine Meldung bekommst, und ich gerade nicht da bin, dann rufst du mich an und wir kümmern uns gemeinsam darum. Es ist auch nur fünfhundert Meter von hier entfernt, wir sind also recht schnell da.“  
„Und müssen noch nicht mal hin fahren“ nickte Shelby zustimmend.  
„Ich habe ein paar Leute für solche Jobs“ brummte Jack gemütlich und speicherte sich die Handynummer von Tyler ab:  
„Und ich dachte mir auch schon, dass du da ein Auge drauf haben willst, Mädchen...“ Er unterbrach sich, als er plötzlich ein Zischen und dann eine Explosion hörte. Etwas knallte und dann flogen vor dem Café auch schon die Kürbisse in die Luft. Die Kinder und anderen Gäste kreischten, Michael konnte gerade noch einen fliegenden Kürbis in der Luft zerschlagen, bevor dieser ein Kind traf.  
Und noch bevor sie alle reagieren konnten, erschienen zwanzig Vivix und ein Monster kam auf den Platz vor das Café.  
„Der Boss hat gesagt, ich soll die Power Rangers kalt machen“ er schwang seinen rechtenArm und eine lange elektrische Peitsche kam heraus, schoss auf den Stand zu, von dem sich Chase und Kendall gerade noch flüchten konnten.  
„Shelby, bring die Kinder weg“ brüllte Tony sofort:  
„Riley, kümmere dich um die Vivix!“  
Die Beiden liefen sofort los, aber kaum erreichte Riley die Vivix musste er sich mit einem Sprung vor der elektrischen Peitsche retten.  
„Seine Augen“ fauchte Tony:  
„Seine Augen sind als Einziges ungeschützt. Stephen, gib mir deine Knarre.“  
„Soll ich das nicht lieber...“ die Peitsche kam auf sie zu und er rettete sich mit einem schnellen Sprung hinter einen Tisch, Phillip packte im gleichen Moment Tony und warf sich mit ihr in eine andere Richtung.  
„Der zerstört mir hier alles. Wir greifen ihn jetzt an“ schimpfte der ehemalige Prinz.  
„Aber passt auf seine Peitsche auf, und ich wette, es ist nicht seine einzige Waffe. Und bleibt von seinem Gesicht weg, ich will seine Augen ausschalten.“  
„Gut“ Phillip sprang auf und lief dann mit Tyler und Ivan nach draußen, Tony bekam die Waffe von Stephen, Jack kam zu ihr rüber gekrabbelt.  
„Was machst du hier, bleib bei Stephen“ schimpfte sie und legte an, nahm einen Stuhl zur Hilfe um genau zielen zu können.  
„Ich bin nicht für ihn da, sondern für dich“ knurrte Jack:  
„Und wenn du es nicht schaffst, dann schieße ich dem hässlichen Vieh die Augen raus.“  
Die Rangers griffen den Alien von allen Seiten an, nur vorne nicht, und tatsächlich holte es in diesem Moment eine weitere elektrische Peitsche, aus dem anderen Arm, hervor.  
„Ihr werdet mich nicht besiegen, stattdessen werde ich erst euch, und dann alle Bewohner dieses Planeten, grillen. Da, nehmt das.“  
Eine der Peitschen schoss auf Riley zu, der konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, aber da war plötzlich der Meister von Tony da und trat die Waffe weg, im nächsten Moment wurde er von dem elektrischen Schlag gegen eine Wand geschleudert.  
„Meister“ schimpfte Tony und sah wie Amelia, samt der kleinen Alexandra, schnell zum Strand runter floh. Sie waren gerade angekommen und sahen das Unheil zum Glück rechtzeitig, die Kinder wurden von Shelby ebenfalls zum Strand gebracht.  
„Schwache Menschen“ lachte das Monster dreckig, und drehte sich dann mit seinen Peitschen im Kreis, Phillip und Chase konnten mit einem Sprung ausweichen, Tyler und Ivan wurden hart getroffen und auf die Straße geschleudert.  
„Jetzt reicht es“ Tony drückte ab und eine Kugel traf den Alien direkt in sein linkes Auge, woraufhin er aufschrie und wie wild mit seinen Peitschen herum schlug.  
„Er darf sich nicht selbst berühren“ stellte sie sofort fest und atmete tief durch:  
„Wenn der Kerl besiegt ist, dann kümmere dich um meine Jungs, Jack. Bitte. Ich werde hiernach wahrscheinlich sehr lange bewusstlos sein.“ Der Energem um ihren Hals leuchtete wie wild, dann nahm sie ihn ab und lief los.  
„Stein von Andromeda... entfessle deine Kraft!“  
„Nein, Tony“ brüllte Phillip, aber da war es schon zu spät, sie morphte und packte eine der Peitschen mit den Händen, die Handschuhe und der Energem schützten sie. Der Energem leuchtete dabei wie verrückt und hüllte sie dann auch in ein weißes Licht ein. Sie sprang mit der Peitsche dem Monster an den Hals und wickelte diesem seine eigene Waffe um den Kopf.  
„Nein“ schrie der Alien und versuchte Tony zu greifen, aber sie schnappte sich dabei die andere Peitsche und hielt sie ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Jetzt wirst du gegrillt“ presste sie unter großer Anstrengung hervor.  
„Was ist das für eine Rüstung“ gurgelte das Monster.  
„Tja, das hättet ihr wissen müssen“ sie packte eine Peitsche mit beiden Händen und rammte sie ihm mit voller Wucht in den Schädel, woraufhin er seinen letzten Schrei tat, zu Boden stürzte und dann samt seiner Waffen zu einer schwarzen, ekligen Pfütze wurde.  
Tony stand nicht auf, die Rüstung verschwand, sie kniete nur da, Phillip lief zu ihr und in dem Moment in dem sie das Bewusstsein verlor, fing er sie gerade noch auf.  
Riley besiegte die Vivix und ließ sich dann auf den Boden sinken, um sie herum befand sich ein Schlachtfeld aus Kürbissen, dem Stand und etlichen Schäden am Café.  
„Ich kümmere mich um die Schäden“ zückte Stephen sein Handy, während Jack die verletzten Rangers aufsammelte und erstmal neben einen Strohballen setzte, dann sah er sich den Meister an.  
„Der hier muss ins Krankenhaus“ bestimmte Jack, woraufhin Kendall die Autoschlüssel zückte und den Meister dann auch gleich abtransportierte.  
Phillip hockte mit seiner bewusstlosen Verlobten neben der Pfütze und drückte sie fest an sich, dann nahm er ihren Energem in die Hände, woraufhin dieser grau und durchsichtig wurde.  
„Ruh dich aus“ murmelte er leise:  
„Ich passe jetzt auf euch Beide auf.“


	50. Chapter 50

„Schläft er“ Kendall betrat den Stützpunkt und sah den ehemaligen Prinzen auf dem Sofa sitzen, mit geschlossenen Augen und flach atmend. Tony hielt er dabei weiter fest im Arm, sie war immer noch bewusstlos, schien aber sonst okay zu sein.  
„Ja, aber erst seit ungefähr zehn Minuten. Er hat sie hier runter getragen und seit dem sitzen sie da“ murmelte Riley, er hatte Jack einfach mit runter genommen und zusammen versorgten sie die Wunden der anderen Rangers:  
„Wie geht es dem Meister?“  
„Er kommt wieder in Ordnung, und Amelia ist jetzt auch bei ihm“ nickte Kendall ernst und setzte sich an einen der Computer:  
„Ich habe das Café geschlossen und Stephen lässt gerade noch das Chaos aufräumen. Er meinte, ich solle ihm ruhig alles überlassen. Das gerade war ein Alptraum, wir hatten keine Chance bis Tony gemorpht ist.“  
„Wir hätten eine Chance haben müssen“ stöhnte Tyler:  
„Nach all dem Training.“  
„Wir konnten aber auch nicht mit so einer Waffe rechnen, kein Training der Welt kann gegen elektrische Peitschen etwas ausrichten. Man hat es ja auch am Meister gesehen, und eben an Tony“ nuschelte Chase, er bekam von Jack gerade den Kopf verbunden, während Ivan dabei auf seinen Beinen lag und gedankenverloren seinen verbundenen Arm betrachtete.  
„Wir müssen lernen“ bestimmte er dann plötzlich:  
„Dieses... Chi, Gi oder Qi, oder wie das heißt, zu kontrollieren. Und ich hätte mit dem Katana eine seiner Peitschen abschneiden können.“  
„Dieses... die Energie um sich herum sammeln und dann auf den Feind schießen“ murmelte Shelby leise:  
„Das ist doch niemals so stark, dass wir damit einen Gegner verletzen können.“  
„Aber vielleicht von einem Angriff abhalten“ seufzte Tyler:  
„Ich denke es könnte einen Gegner zumindest verwirren, zumindest so sehr das er erstmal nicht angreift. Und damit gewinnen wir dann Zeit. Und vielleicht kann man auch damit Augen aus schießen, oder ähnliches.“  
„Zum Augen aus schießen, würde ich euch eher eine ordentliche Waffe empfehlen“ brummte Jack:  
„Kann euch welche günstig besorgen.“  
„Nein danke“ kam es sofort von allen, Kendall strich sich langsam über das Gesicht:  
„Wieso habt ihr den eigentlich mit runter gebracht?“  
„Er hat beim Tragen geholfen“ verkündete Riley:  
„Und er rennt sicher nicht zum Feind hin und erzählt ihm von der Lage unseres Stützpunktes.“  
„Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn dieser nicht schon davon wüsste. Oder schickt er seine Leute nur aus Spaß zu euch vor die Haustür“ wollte Jack wissen und stand auf, ging zu Phillip und Tony, fing an die Wunden des ehemaligen Prinzen zu versorgen. Sie waren alle, außer Kendall, nicht unverletzt aus der Sache raus gekommen. Aber zumindest Tony und Riley zeigten keine äußerlichen Verletzungen vor, der ehemalige Prinz hatte auch nur ein paar tiefe Kratzer.  
Und er wachte von der Behandlung auf, ließ sie stumm über sich ergehen und zog dabei Tony nur weiter fest an sich. Dabei bemerkte Kendall, die gerade zu den Beiden sah, dass Phillip den weißen Energem um seinen Hals trug. Und dieser sich dort wohl ausruhte.  
„Ich überlege ob ich versuche Zenowing und Heckyl zu kontaktieren“ murmelte sie dann.  
„Wieso“ fragte Riley nach:  
„Sie sind zwar starke Kämpfer, aber eigentlich...“  
„Sie haben vielleicht Informationen über Furys Bruder, etwas was uns weiterhilft, seine Schwachstelle. Sie sind im Universum unterwegs, zusammen mit dem dunklen Energem. Zenowing kann ja derzeit auch nicht morphen, Keeper hat auch seinen Energem, aber vielleicht kennt er diesen zweiten Fury. Oder Heckyl, der unendlich viele Jahre auf dem Schiff von Sledge verbracht hat.“  
„Wir können jede Information gebrauchen, die wir kriegen“ seufzte Tyler und schloss dann die Augen:  
„Ich fühle mich wie von einer Dampfwalze überrollt.“  
„Dummerweise ist es sehr aufwändig die Beiden zu kontaktieren“ Kendall starrte auf ihren Monitor:  
„Ich müsste für einige Momente Zugriff auf sämtliche Satelliten im Orbit der Erde bekommen, dafür brauche ich einige Stunden Arbeit vorher. Doch dann könnte ich eine Nachricht an sie übermitteln, egal wo sie gerade stecken, und dann müssten sie mich kontaktieren. Das ist ihnen aber sicherlich möglich, ich vermittle ihnen in der Nachricht wie sie es am besten machen. Und verschlüsselt genug, damit Fury's Bruder es nicht mitbekommt.“  
„Du verlässt dich darauf das sie eine Möglichkeit haben, und vor allem noch am Leben sind“ warf Riley ein:  
„Deker ist nicht hier, er war nie hier, ja, sie leben wahrscheinlich noch. Aber es kann auch sein, dass sie durch etwas, oder jemand anderes, umgekommen sind. Wir wissen ja nicht was in den letzten fünf Jahren im Universum passiert ist. Und was ist wenn sie gerade auf einem kahlen Planeten sitzen und dort den dunklen Energem verbuddeln?“  
„Dann haben sie ihn sicher mit einem Raumschiff, oder ähnlichem, dorthin geschafft. Aber du hast recht, ich sollte ihnen eine Möglichkeit geben uns auf dem gleichen Weg zu antworten. Also fallen die Satelliten schon einmal weg, solange kann ich die Erde nicht vom Netz nehmen, ohne das hier irgendwelche Armeen vor der Tür stehen.“  
„Der weiße Energem“ murmelte Phillip und alle sahen verwirrt an.  
„Was ist mit ihm? Er ruht sich doch nur aus, oder“ fragte Riley besorgt.  
„Ja... ihr vergesst wozu er fähig ist. Vielleicht kann man mit ihm zu Zenowing und Heckyl reisen. Mit ihnen dort sprechen, wo sie sind.“  
„Dann aber maximal Tony und noch jemand von uns. Doch du hast recht“ überlegte Kendall ernsthaft:  
„Wenn der Energem es will, kann man mit ihm sicher leicht zu den Beiden reisen. Und sie über Fury's Bruder befragen. Und da Tony wegen dem Kerl, und seinen Handlangern, morphen musste, ist er vielleicht sogar eher zu überreden und sieht eine Notwendigkeit in dieser Reise.“  
„Ich bin bereit sie erneut zu begleiten“ nickte Phillip entschlossen und zog dann Tony noch enger an sich:  
„Egal auf welchem Planeten die Beiden gerade sind, sie werden sicher irgendeine Information, oder einen Rat, für uns haben. Und dann blasen wir dem Kerl da oben sämtliche Lichter aus.“

„Mit dem weißen Energem zum dunklen reisen, um zu fragen ob die, welche ihn hüten, etwas über Fury's Bruder wissen“ Tony kräuselte die Lippen leicht und schob sich dann ein großes Stück Pizza in den Mund. Es war mittlerweile Abend, Jack und Stephen wieder weg, alle Wunden versorgt und die junge Frau nach gut sechs Stunden wieder aufgewacht.  
„Es erscheint uns die einfachste Lösung“ nickte Kendall ernst:  
„Heckyl hat Jahrhunderte auf dem Schiff von Sledge verbracht, er kannte auch Fury und weiß vielleicht etwas wichtiges über dessen Bruder. Und Zenowing hat ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht, zudem sind die Beiden jetzt schon seit fünf Jahren in Raum und Zeit unterwegs. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie zumindest etwas über ihn gehört haben.“  
„Und wenn er dann das nächste mal hier unten auftaucht, dann erledigen wir ihn sofort“ wedelte Ivan mit seiner Faust:  
„Eventuell haben sie auch Informationen über seine Handlanger.“  
„Ich kann nicht bestimmen wohin der Energem mich schickt“ warnte Tony sie.  
„Aber du kannst ihn doch sicher darum bitten“ schlug Shelby vor:  
„Er wird die Notwendigkeit dieser Reise sehen, denn er will ja selbst nicht das du morphst. Und es ist vollkommen legitim sich Informationen zu besorgen. Du reist mit Phillip dahin, und in der Zwischenzeit passen wir hier auf. Chase ist fit, Kendall kann zur Not auch eingreifen, ihr müsst euch also keine Sorgen machen. Nur wäre es klug, wenn ihr nicht wieder einen Monat wegbleibt.“  
„Wenn es wirklich klappt, dann reichen sicher ein oder zwei Tage“ überlegte Chase:  
„Und je nachdem wo sie gerade sind, ist es da vielleicht unangenehm für Menschen dort. Sauerstoff brauchen die Beiden ebenfalls, auch Wasser und Nahrung, aber vielleicht ist es dort so kalt oder heiß, dass ihr es nicht lange aushaltet.“  
„Vielleicht sind sie gerade auf Sentai 6, dann habt ihr einen erdähnlichen, aber etwas wärmeren, Planeten“ nickte Kendall ernst:  
„Was sagst du? Und vor allem, was sagt der Energem dazu?“  
Der weiße Energem war gleichzeitig mit Tony aufgewacht, seit dem trug sie ihn wieder um den Hals und er schimmerte immer wieder durch ihr T-Shirt hindurch.  
Tony schwieg, nahm dann fast schon instinktiv die Hand von Phillip und drückte sie sanft.  
„Er ist einverstanden mit der Reise“ erklärte sie dann:  
„Aber er will das ich Ivan mitnehme, Ivan und ein Katana.“  
Stille trat ein, damit hatte keiner gerechnet und erst recht nicht Tonys Verlobter.  
„Er hält es für zu gefährlich“ hakte Tyler dann nach.  
„Er weiß selbst gerade nicht wo die Beiden sind, aber er kann uns zu dem dunklen Energem bringen und dieser ist bei ihnen. Und er ist...“ sie drückte die Hand von Phillip etwas fester.  
„...Der Meinung das ich dich nicht genügend beschützen kann“ klagte der daraufhin und Tony nickte langsam, vorsichtig.  
„Egal wo sie sind, es ist eventuell gefährlich, auch der dunkle Energem könnte es für mich sein. Wir wissen ja auch nicht, ob sie ihn nicht wieder berührt haben. Am Ende tauchen wir da auf und statt Informationen gibt es einen Angriff. Er will sicher sein, dass jeder Feind im schlimmsten Fall gleich geschnetzelt wird.“  
„Er hat Angst um sich und seinen Träger“ bestimmte Ivan ernst:  
„Ich bin bereit Lady Tony zu begleiten, auch wenn ich langsam glaube das dem weißen Energem die Erde, die Menschen und alle anderen Rangers egal sind. Er ist nur darauf bedacht das Lady Tony glücklich und am Leben ist, denn er braucht sie.“  
„So kann man es tatsächlich ausdrücken“ schmunzelte Tony leicht amüsiert:  
„Aber die Motivation ist doch egal, oder? Er weiß das ich die Erde, und auch euch brauche, um glücklich zu sein und gut zu leben, und deswegen will er genau das schützen. Alle Menschen, diesen Planeten, alles eben was mit mir mit dabei ist. Auch Phillip. Er will auch nicht, dass er auf einem anderen Planeten getötet wird. Ivan rechnet er mehr Chancen aus, auch aufgrund seines Trainings, und wahrscheinlich sieht er in Ivan zudem ein geringeres Opfer, sollte es doch zum Schlimmsten kommen.“ Der ehemalige Prinz bewegte sich hinter ihr, dann auf einmal legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und streckte sich auf dem Boden aus. Sofort nahm sie seine Hand und rieb ihre Nase an den Fingern.  
„Sind wir sicher, dass der Energem nicht nur weiß angemalt ist und in Wirklichkeit doch ein dunkler drunter steckt“ kam es trocken von dem Ritter von Zandar, dann aber schüttelte er nur lächelnd den Kopf:  
„Ich begleite Lady Tony trotzdem gerne. Wann soll es losgehen?“  
„Morgen früh“ murmelte die junge Frau leise, ein wenig lächelnd, und spielte dabei ihrem Verlobten im langen Haar herum:  
„Wir nehmen nur wenig mit, Klamotten zum Wechseln und das Katana aus dem Bulli. Sollte es hier zu einem Angriff kommen, dann setzt Epy ruhig öfters ein. Wir hätten ihn auch heute nutzen können, wäre er in Reichweite gewesen, am Besten ihr deponiert ihn in der Küche des Cafes. Zumindest solange bis ich mit Ivan zurück bin und wir ein paar gute Informationen haben... verdammt, eigentlich will ich dem dunklen Energem nicht wirklich nahe kommen. Aber mein Energem ist auch der Meinung er kann mich und Ivan vor diesem schützen.“  
„Ich bin nicht einverstanden“ seufzte Phillip und küsste die Hand seiner Verlobten sanft:  
„Aber ich habe schon vor längerer Zeit gelernt, dass man die Entscheidung des Energem, zumindest in Bezug darauf, nicht anfechten kann und darf. Er wird wissen wieso er lieber Ivan mitnimmt, vielleicht ahnt er sogar etwas.“  
„Und wir bleiben auch nicht lange weg“ versprach Tony ihm:  
„Und dann darfst du mich auch gerne wieder beschützen.“


	51. Chapter 51

„Ich komme aber nicht damit klar“ es war vier Uhr am Morgen, als Kendall und Chase sehr unangenehm, von der sehr lauten Stimme des ehemaligen Prinzen, geweckt wurden.  
„Ob das wieder so ein Temperament-Streit ist“ murmelte Chase verschlafen und kuschelte sich dann einfach an seine Verlobte, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust. Mittlerweile hatten sie für jede Streitart, von Phillip und Tony, einen Namen gefunden, es gab neben dem Temperament-Streit, noch den Trainingsstreit, den Sex-Streit und den Prinz-gegen-Mafia-Streit. Die Beiden stritten sich recht oft, aber Kendall war auch der Meinung das sie das brauchten, dieses „Dampf ablassen“ und zudem stritten sie sich ja nur zuhause. Immer bevor die Beiden das Haus verließen, vertrugen sie sich wieder und küssten sich, deswegen sah man sie auch nie öffentlich in einer solchen Situation.  
„Ich glaube es ist eher ein „ich mach mir Sorgen um dich“ Streit“ murmelte Kendall und spielte dabei mit dem Haar des ehemals schwarzen Rangers:  
„Und natürlich sieht Tony das gar nicht ein, da sie sich nie Sorgen um ihre eigene Unversehrtheit macht.“  
„Es könnte aber auch...“  
„Was ist wenn du auch wieder einen Monat dort bleiben musst? Was ist wenn du da etwas erledigen sollst. Weißt du noch, du wurdest zu den anderen Rangers geschickt, damit Jayden Deker besiegt. Du musstest dafür sorgen und ich wette der Energem hat das nur gemacht, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob wir das schaffen... beziehungsweise du. Er ist nur darauf bedacht, dass du lebst und glücklich bist. Vielleicht reicht es ihm nicht, dort Informationen über unseren jetzigen Feind zu bekommen, eventuell hat er andere Pläne“ fauchte Phillip, Tony schwieg einmal wieder und das tat sie meistens nur, wenn sie glaubte das er sich lächerlich verhielt:  
„Ich will bei dir sein. Was ist wenn du verletzt wirst?“  
„Ich bin nicht allein“ kam ruhig von Tony, Chase stand auf und zog sich etwas an.  
„Wieso stehst du auf“ wollte Kendall sofort wissen.  
„Ich mache Phillip einen Tee. Den wird er brauchen um sich zu beruhigen. Du kannst gerne liegen bleiben.“  
„Nein, ich kann bei dem Krach sowieso nicht schlafen“ seufzte Kendall und stand dann ebenfalls auf, um sich etwas anzuziehen:  
„Meinst du eine eigene Wohnung...?“  
„Wo sollte die dann sein? Wir sind hier gleich am Café, wo wir arbeiten, und der Stützpunkt ist gleich darunter. Außerdem zahlen wir hier keine Miete. Wenn Fury's Bruder besiegt ist, können wir das gesparte Geld vielleicht für die Flitterwochen nutzen, oder die Einrichtung eines Kinderzimmers.“  
„Ich halte es immer noch für keine gute Idee schwanger zu werden. Aber mit einem hast du recht, wir sparen sehr viel Geld und dafür müssen wir nur diesen Krach ertragen, und den Beiden ihren Tee und Kaffee machen.“  
„Du scheinst Ivan nicht zu vertrauen“ stellte Tony gerade fest:  
„Oder ist es, weil du glaubst der Energem würde dir nicht zutrauen mich beschützen zu können. Ich habe schon ein paar Mal gesagt“ Chase verließ das Zimmer und fand die Beiden im Flur stehend vor:  
„Das er sehr egoistisch ist, er weiß das ich dich brauche um glücklich zu sein. Und er braucht eben mich, und zwar in der besten Verfassung. Er kennt deine Fähigkeiten, und die von Ivan, und diesmal glaubt er eben das Ivan besser passt als du.“  
„Dieser verdammte Energem“ presste Phillip wütend hervor und sah dann zu Chase, und mittlerweile auch Kendall:  
„Haben wir euch geweckt?“  
„Nein“ wehrte die Geschäftsführerin des Cafes ab:  
„Wir machen euch einen Tee.“  
„Ich will keinen Tee“ wehrte Tony sofort seufzend ab:  
„Aber wenn ihr mir vielleicht...“  
„Wir pressen dir ein paar Zitronen aus“ versprach Chase und ging mit Kendall runter in die Küche.  
„Ich kann auch mit dem Schwert umgehen“ schnappte Phillip sofort wieder.  
„Ich habe dich und Chase im Kickboxen trainiert, du kannst einen Monster mit einem Tritt den Kopf vom Hals reißen und mit einem Schlag das Herz aus dem Brustkorb durch den Rücken, aus dem Körper, schießen. Aber all das ist nicht so schnell und präzise wie ein Katana, und das beherrscht Ivan mittlerweile am Besten von allen Rangers. Außerdem hat ihm der Meister sicher schon ein paar Sachen beigebracht, die ihn dazu befähigen mehrere Gegner in sehr kurzer Zeit zu erledigen. Schneller als Riley und die Vivix.“  
Chase fing an Zitronen auszupressen, während Kendall Tee kochte.  
„Würdest du dich auch so sorgen, hätte mich der Energem gewählt sie zu begleiten“ fragte er seine Verlobte neugierig.  
„Nein“ wehrte Kendall gelassen ab:  
„Du begleitest dann ja Tony. Wenn ich einem Ranger, und dessen Fähigkeiten, vertraue, dann definitiv ihr am meisten. Aber ich verstehe Phillip auch, er hat wahrscheinlich weniger Angst um ihre Unversehrtheit, als das er sie vielleicht sehr lange nicht sieht. Und das wäre auch meine größte Angst, wobei ihre Verbindung wesentlich inniger ist. Das ist vielleicht etwas, was der Energem nicht versteht. Er denkt nur daran, wie er Tony, und damit sich, am Besten schützen kann. Und wie er dafür sorgen kann, dass Tony glücklich bleibt.“  
„Ein sehr egoistischer Energem“ überlegte Chase:  
„Aber ich glaube wenn man Jahrmillionen alleine unterwegs in Raum und Zeit war, und sich immer wieder neue Träger suchen musste, und wahrscheinlich auch schon viele sterben gesehen hat... Ich will mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen was der weiße Energem alles schon erlebt hat. Und da er ein Bewusstsein hat, wird er irgendwann beschlossen haben alles zu tun um sein nächster Träger so lang wie möglich am Leben zu erhalten. Und das auch glücklich, damit derjenige ihn nicht für alles was er macht hasst. Sicher würde Tony sonst nicht akzeptieren, dass Phillip hier bleibt.“  
„Sie sind so still geworden“ Kendall nahm die dampfende Tasse und ging hoch, dort standen die Beiden immer noch im Flur, doch Phillip hielt seine Verlobte einfach nur fest im Arm.  
„Tee“ fragte sie sanft:  
„Und Chase hat sicher gleich auch den Saft fertig.“  
„Wir kommen gleich runter“ nickte Phillip leicht, woraufhin Kendall in die Küche zurückkehrte und Chase mit dem Saft half.  
„Wir sollten Phillip so gut wie möglich ablenken, solange sie nicht da ist“ überlegte Kendall plötzlich:  
„Gut, wir müssen alles im Café noch reparieren lassen und dann noch neue Waren einkaufen. Die Arbeit wird ihn sicher ablenken.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass so etwas klappt. Seine Gedanken kreisen doch von Morgens bis abends nur um Tony“ Chase schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und dann kamen die Beiden auch schon runter, nahmen die Getränke entgegen:  
„Ich glaube nicht das ihr sehr lange getrennt sein werdet. Es geht sehr wahrscheinlich wirklich nur darum Informationen über Fury's Bruder einzuholen. Was soll mehr von Zenowing und Heckyl kommen?“  
Phillip verzog nur schweigend das Gesicht und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.  
„Es geht nicht nur darum. Ich habe mich doch nicht durch dieses Training prügeln lassen, damit ich jetzt hier sitze und hoffe das Ivan keinen Fehler macht“ klagte der ehemalige Prinz.  
„Hast du das nicht mitgemacht, um noch besser für den Kampf gegen den Feind zu werden“ fragte Kendall, amüsiert und neugierig, nach, aber sie kannte die Antwort eigentlich schon.  
„Pah, ihr würdet das doch alles auch ohne mich schaffen. Wichtig ist mir allein, dass ich bei Tony bin und sie beschützen kann“ er zog die junge Frau an sich und küsste sie sanft aufs Haar. Und es sah schon ein wenig so aus, als wolle er damit demonstrieren, dass sie allein ihm gehörte. Da sie daraufhin seine Hand nahm, diese küsste, schien sie auch damit einverstanden zu sein.  
Im Grunde war sie eben auch nur eine junge, verliebte Frau und Phillip ihr strahlender Prinz auf weißem Pferd, und in graphitgrauer Rüstung.  
Es klingelte an der Tür und Chase ließ Ivan rein, der aufgeregt zu sein schien und wahrscheinlich keine Sekunde geschlafen hatte.  
„Was machst du um vier Uhr Morgens hier“ hakte Kendall neugierig nach, wahrscheinlich wollte er nur kurz einmal nachsehen ob wirklich jeder im Haus schlief.  
„Der Energem“ zeigte der Ritter von Zandar nach Unten:  
„Er leuchtet in seiner Halterung, und zwar nicht nur schwach, sondern so hell wie die Laternen hier draußen. Es hat vor ungefähr zehn Minuten angefangen, dazu hat er einen sehr unangenehmen Ton von sich gegeben um mich zu wecken.“  
Tony hatte den Energem für die Nacht unten gelassen, damit er sich in der Kristallhalterung noch einmal ausruhen konnte.  
„Sehen wir uns das an“ seufzte Phillip und stellte seinen Tee einfach zur Seite, Tony hingegen trank ihren Saft mit einem Zug aus und dann folgten sie alle Ivan nach Unten in den Stützpunkt.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich noch Emma anrufen“ überlegte sie ernsthaft, als sie die Höhle erreichten und dort schon von dem starken Leuchten empfangen wurden:  
„Falls sie hier anruft und ich bin nicht da. Mach du das bitte, Phillip... Sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Hol dein Katana, Ivan.“ Sie nahm den Energem aus der Halterung und er leuchtete noch heftiger, dann schwebte er über ihrer Hand und drehte sich dabei langsam im Kreis.  
„Langsam wird das gruselig“ stellte Chase ernst fest, das hatte der weiße Energem noch nie gemacht:  
„Aber eigentlich konnte Keeper seine Energem auch schweben lassen. Wollt ihr nicht vorher ein paar Sachen packen?“  
„Wir brauchen nicht viel“ verkündete Tony und steckte den Energem an ihre Kette:  
„Sie sind gerade auf einem Planeten mit Zivilisation, soviel konnte er mir schon mal sagen. Wir werden auf fremdartig aussehende Außerirdische treffen.“  
„Ich wünschte gerade, ich könnte davon meiner Frau und Kindern erzählen“ bestimmte Ivan und ging in sein Zimmer:  
„Ich nehme aber etwas Trainingskleidung von Euch mit, Lady Tony. Damit Ihr wenigstens etwas zum Wechseln habt, falls es notwendig ist.“  
„Bist du sicher das du nicht mehr brauchst“ fragte Phillip besorgt, und während Kendall die Formeln auf den Spiegel schrieb, zog er sie sanft in seine Arme.  
„Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte dich mitnehmen. Aber die Kraft, und die Signatur, des Energem, reicht nun mal nur für einen weiteren Mitreisenden.“  
„Und das zeigt, dass er am Ende doch nicht so viel mächtiger ist als die anderen Energem. Wobei die sogar ein Tor schaffen konnten, durch das wir dann alle gingen... und sogar mit Zords hinein flogen.“  
„Oh, er kann das auch. Aber dafür müsste er eine andere Form annehmen.“  
„Eine andere Form“ staunten Kendall, Chase und Ivan gleichzeitig, letzterer kam gerade mit einer gepackten Tasche aus dem Zimmer und steckte auch die notierten Formeln und einen Stift ein.  
„Ja. Eine andere Form“ nickte Tony und kräuselte leicht die Lippen:  
„Meine Form. Er kann mit seinem Träger verschmelzen, zu einem Teil dessen werden. Ich wäre dann der Energem und er wäre Tony, eine einzige Person. Und dann könnte er auch seine volle Kraft ausschöpfen. Bisher hat kein Träger es ihm erlaubt, und ich auch nicht, denn dann wäre ich genauso unsterblich wie er. Und das bedeutet, ich kann auch nicht mehr verletzt und krank werden. Ein Sturz von der nächsten Klippe, oder ein unfreiwilliges Bad im Meer, würde mich auch nicht mehr umbringen. Und das nimmt mir dann die Möglichkeit zu gehen, wenn Phillip geht. Einen ähnlichen Grund werden meine Vorgänger sicher auch gehabt haben.“  
„Aber dann könntest du Tore schaffen und ähnliches“ stellte Kendall fest.  
„Ja. Aber auch gar nicht mehr morphen“ wehrte Tony ernst ab:  
„Was dann eigentlich auch nicht mehr notwendig wäre. Aber wie ich schon sagte, ich wäre dann wirklich, richtig unsterblich. Und das ist einfach keine Option für mich.“  
Phillip schwieg, küsste seine Verlobte sanft erst auf die Stirn und dann auf die Lippen.  
„Ich liebe dich“ flüsterte er, und wahrscheinlich wurde ihm gerade auch erst bewusst wie viel sie für ihn tat. Welche Möglichkeiten sie ablehnte, nur um bei ihm zu sein, für immer, selbst wenn Energem-für-immer dann irgendwann endete.  
Ihr könnte die eigene Unversehrtheit wichtiger sein als alles andere, sich mit dem Energem endgültig verbinden und bis in alle Ewigkeit durch das Universum reisen. Aber stattdessen wollte sie ihm in den Tod folgen, konnte nicht mehr ohne ihn leben, so wie er nicht mehr ohne sie.  
„Und ich liebe dich, nicht für ewig, aber Energem-für-immer“ flüsterte sie:  
„Wir gehören einfach zusammen.“  
Sie rieb ihre Nase an seiner und wandte sich dann dem Spiegel zu.  
„Ich habe alles eingepackt“ nickte Ivan ihr zu, er wurde gerade von Kendall gescannt und bekam dann das Gerät in die Tasche gelegt:  
„Aber sollten wir uns nicht erst von den anderen verabschieden?“  
„Sie kommen erst in vier Stunden her“ winkte Tony ernst ab:  
„Wer weiß ob wir nicht dann schon wieder zurück sind. Na ja, ich glaube es nicht, aber es könnte möglich sein. Sollte es wirklich länger dauern, als nur ein paar Tage, finden wir sicher eine Möglichkeit euch eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.“  
„Hoffentlich haben sie dort Spiegel“ nickte Chase und drückte dann die beiden Reisenden noch einmal fest an sich.  
„Sonst könnten wir nicht hinreisen, es geht nur mit Spiegeln“ küsste Tony Phillip noch einmal kurz:  
„Komm Ivan, machen wir uns auf den Weg.“  
Der Ritter von Zandar übergab Tony sein Katana, er nahm die Tasche und mit der anderen Hand die ihre fest in seine.  
„Passt auf euch auf“ bat Kendall noch:  
„Und bestellt den Beiden liebe Grüße von uns. Wir haben Zenowing und Heckyl all die Jahre nicht vergessen, und sie sollten das wissen.“  
„Ich denke sie wissen es schon sehr lange“ lächelte Tony sanft:  
„Und ich freue mich die Beiden endlich kennenzulernen.“  
Sie atmete tief durch, sah noch einmal zu Phillip, dann sprang sie zusammen mit Ivan in den Spiegel hinein. Kendall sah ernst auf die Formeln und wischte sie dann sorgfältig ab.  
„Wieso hast du das jetzt gemacht“ wollte Chase wissen, es war eigentlich nicht notwendig.  
„Ich habe noch einen Signatur-Scanner hier und Phillip weiß das“ schmunzelte sie, berührte den ehemaligen Prinzen sanft am Arm:  
„Sie sind bald wieder zurück. Ganz sicher.“


	52. Chapter 52

Tony und Ivan schlugen gleichzeitig hart auf einem sandigen Steinboden auf, dann spürten sie wie das Katana und die Tasche auf ihnen landeten.  
Gleichzeitig stöhnten sie leise auf, Tony starrte für einen Moment auf den Boden vor ihr, dort suchte sich gerade eine schneeweiße Ameise ihren Weg.  
„Wir sind nicht in einem Raum“ stellte Ivan fest und setzte sich auf, Tony tat es ihm nach, sah sich ernst um. Es war warm, sehr sogar, ungefähr dreißig Grad und die Vegetation wirkte entsprechend trocken. Es sah nicht nach Wüste aus, aber doch nach einem sehr heißen Land. Und der Spiegel, aus dem sie kamen, hing an einem Baum.  
Es war auch nicht der Einzige, Tony stand auf und untersuchte ein paar Stämme, an jedem Baum hing ein großer oder kleiner Spiegel, alle ohne Rahmen, aber doch sicher nicht aus Spaß. Und der Boden, auf dem sie gelandet waren, sah gepflastert aus. Es war sicher schon vor langer Zeit geschehen, doch wie es aussah führte er zu den Bäumen mit den Spiegeln.  
„Wir sind definitiv nicht mehr auf der Erde“ stellte sie fest und half Ivan erstmal auf die Füße, der band sich daraufhin das Katana um und schulterte die Tasche:  
„Willst du das alles tragen?“  
„Ja, denn wenn wir angegriffen werden sollten, werdet Ihr, Lady Tony, uns sicher als erstes verteidigen und dann erst greife ich zum Katana. Ihr müsst beweglicher sein, ich kann auch das Schwert führen wenn ich die Tasche trage.“  
„Eindeutig hat es sich gelohnt deine Ausbildung zu bezahlen, du hast verdammt viel gelernt“ freute Tony sich und sah sich dann suchend um:  
„Ich sehe nur Bäume und Büsche. Das letzte Mal wurde ich meinem Ziel förmlich vor die Füße geworfen, aber sie hatten auch Spiegel im Dojo, vielleicht gibt es auf diesem Planeten nur Spiegel an Bäumen. Ich werde sehen, ob ich Häuser, oder ähnliches, in der Ferne entdecken kann.“ Sie nahm Anlauf und war mit zwei Sätzen auf einem der Bäumen, kletterte flink in die Krone und sah dort in die Ferne.  
„Könnt Ihr mir das auch beibringen“ fragte Ivan von unten.  
„Was?“  
„So auf einen Baum zu klettern.“  
„Nein, das wäre eher was für Shelby, oder Tyler. Und wofür brauchst du das? Ich benutze es nur selten, manchmal für eine Mauer, heute zum ersten Mal für einen Baum.“  
Sie kam wieder runter und zeigte in Richtung Norden.  
„Dort hinten habe ich Hausdächer gesehen, es sind vielleicht zwei Kilometer“ verkündete sie und so machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg dorthin:  
„Ich habe jeden von euch individuell trainiert und mittlerweile könntet ihr es auch mit Meistern aufnehmen, nicht gewinnen, aber schämen müsstet ihr euch danach auch nicht. Man kann es im Kampf nutzen auf eine Mauer zu klettern, aber in der Regel braucht man es nicht. So etwas passiert mehr in schlechten Filmen, als im richtigen Leben.“  
„Und doch habt Ihr es gelernt.“  
„Es gehört dazu, wenn man Meister sein will. Man muss es beherrschen, um gegen einen solchen siegreich zu sein. Und man braucht gewisse körperliche Möglichkeiten, um es auch wirklich gut zu beherrschen. Die sehe ich nur bei Tyler und Shelby.“  
„Was müsste ich alles lernen, um Euch zu besiegen?“  
Nun lachte Tony auf und klopfte Ivan dabei fröhlich auf die Schulter.  
„Ich beherrsche alle sechs Meisterschläge meines Dojos, das wäre dann schon mal eine Voraussetzung. Mein Meister beherrscht selbst nur drei. Aber ich bin leicht zu besiegen, glaub mir, du musst nur mit etwas kommen wogegen ich mich nicht wehren kann.“  
„Das wäre dann schon mal nicht das Katana, Ihr könntet mich ja sofort entwaffnen.“  
„So ist es. Pfeile und Bolzen kann ich fangen, alles was schneller ist, ist dann aber schon ein Problem. Doch was den Nahkampf angeht, da hast du definitiv schlechte Karten.“  
„Und wahrscheinlich jeder andere auch.“  
„Ich gebe ungern an, das weißt du. Erzähle mir etwas über Zenowing und Heckyl.“  
„Zenowing ist der silberne Ranger. Er war es schon, da war ich noch nicht einmal geboren. Er fand als erstes den silbernen Energem und erschuf dann alle Zord. Und er lehrte Shelby wie sie es ebenso machen konnte. Er kämpft mit einem Schwert und beherrscht einen Schlag, der sehr tödlich ist, er brachte ihn Riley einst bei.“  
„Also war er einst der Meister der Beiden?“  
„Ja, so kann man es sagen. Doch er war auch sehr lange alleine und zeigte dies anfangs stark, er glaubte immer alles allein tun zu müssen. Außerdem berührte er einst den dunklen Energem, er entwickelte, wie Heckyl, eine böse Version von sich und die war eben genauso stark wie er.“  
„War die böse Version von Heckyl auch so stark wie er?“  
„In einer gewissen Weise schon, nur skrupelloser und ohne jegliche Moral. Ich hoffe die Beiden haben den dunklen Energem gut unter Verschluss, ich möchte ihn weder sehen, noch gegen ein Wesen, welches er erschuf, antreten müssen.“  
„Es kann auch sein, dass es sozusagen eine Nebenaufgabe von uns ist, so einen Feind hier zu besiegen“ überlegte Tony:  
„Dann haben wir aber auch keine Moral, wir werden tun was notwendig ist...“ Der weiße Energem um ihren Hals leuchtete kurz auf und sie sah zu ihm runter.  
„Hat er Euch etwas gesagt?“  
„Ja. Er sagte, er könne im schlimmsten Fall den dunklen Energem vernichten, aber dann müsste er sich vorher mit mir vereinen, ansonsten würde es ihn selbst auch zerstören.“  
„Und das ist, was Ihr nicht wollt. Und doch, Phillip würde es sicher verstehen wenn Ihr das in diesem Notfall getan hättet.“  
„Dessen bin ich mir auch sicher, aber dann wird er auch von mir bis in alle Ewigkeit in Watte gepackt“ lachte sie kopfschüttelnd, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Ich denke der dunkle Energem möchte sich auch mit jemandem vereinen, aber es geht nicht so einfach und er ist so böse das er es förmlich provoziert.“  
„Heckyl ist der Keeper des dunklen Energem, ich denke er weiß was er tut... und tun muss“ Ivan atmete tief durch, als sie die steinernen Tore einer kleinen Stadt erreichten. Sie war von einer Mauer eingeschlossen, vor den Toren standen zwei Männer, vollkommen in goldenen Rüstungen gekleidet. Man konnte nur ihre Gestalt erkennen, nicht wie sie aussahen, außerdem hielten sie jeweils einen Speer in der rechten Hand.  
„Ob sie uns verstehen“ fragte Tony leise und trat dann an sie heran:  
„Hallo.“  
Die Wachen reagierten nicht, sie sah sie aber atmen.  
„Versteht ihr uns?“  
Wieder keine Reaktion, als sie dann zum Tor treten wollte aber hatte sie plötzlich die Speere vor der Nase.  
„Ihr versteht uns wahrscheinlich nicht“ seufzte Tony und Ivan trat neben sie, sah sich die Wachen etwas genauer an.  
„Vielleicht sind es keine Bewohner des Planeten, sondern Roboter wie in diesen Filmen, die Tyler so gerne ansieht... nein, sie atmen. Aber vielleicht brauchen sie trotzdem ein Codewort, damit wir passieren können.“  
„Aber das haben wir nicht“ wehrte Tony leicht verzweifelt ab, wandte sich dann wieder an eine der Wachen:  
„Sind Zenowing und Heckyl da drin?“  
Sie reagierten nicht, solange bis der Energem plötzlich unter dem Shirt der jungen Frau aufleuchtete.  
Das war der Moment indem sie sich aus der Haltung lösten und das Visier ihres Helmes anhoben. Sie hatten himmelblaue Haut und weißes Haar, fast schwarze Augen. Ansonsten sahen sie aber menschlich aus.  
„Das ist mein Energem“ holte Tony ihn hervor und die Wachen zogen scharf die Luft ein:  
„Ich bin sein Träger, der...“  
„Keeper“ entkam es den Wachen, die sie wohl dann doch verstanden:  
„Keeper des weißen Energem!“  
„Ihr könnt es gerne nennen wie ihr wollt, wir sind hier um Zenowing und Heckyl zu sehen. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe, sind sie in dieser Stadt?“  
„Nein. Aber ihr werdet jemanden finden, der euch zu ihnen bringt“ bestimmte eine Wache und öffnete das Tor:  
„Ihr seht fremd aus, wie Heckyl. Seid ihr von der Erde?“  
„Das ist tatsächlich der Fall“ antwortete Ivan, Tony konnte in seinen Augen sehen das ihm irgendein Licht aufgegangen war.  
„Könnt ihr uns noch sagen, welcher Planet das hier ist. Der Energem hat uns nur hierher gebracht, ohne jegliche Informationen.“  
„Das ist Andromeda“ verkündete die Wache ernst:  
„Ihr seid auf dem Heimatplaneten des Steins von Andromeda, des weißen Energem.“

„Ich frage mich was Heckyl und Zenowing hier wollen“ überlegte Ivan, als sie die Stadt betraten und einen Marktplatz ansteuerten. Die Wachen hatten sie dorthin geschickt, die blauhäutigen Leute um sie herum sahen immer wieder erstaunt zu ihnen, sagten aber nichts.  
„Vielleicht waren, oder sind, sie auf der Suche nach dem weißen Energem“ murmelte Tony:  
„Und wissen eventuell, dass sich mit diesem der dunkle vernichten lässt. Aber dann sollten sie auch wissen, dass der Energem sich selbstständig bewegen kann und nicht hier geblieben ist. Was denkst du darüber, dass er mich den Keeper des weißen Energem genannt hat?“  
„Das es tatsächlich das ist, was eure Verbindung ausmacht. Unsere Energem haben nie mit uns kommuniziert, aber vielleicht mit ihrem Keeper. Der weiße Energem hat sich seinen Keeper ausgesucht, nicht einen Träger der ein Power Ranger ist, sondern jemanden der für ihn da ist, über ihn wacht und mit ihm vielleicht auch irgendwann verschmelzt.“  
„Er weiß aber auch, dass es mit der Verschmelzung nichts wird. Ich bin gerne für immer für ihn da, aber ich werde nicht unsterblich“ wehrte Tony ab und erschrak dann plötzlich heftig, sie quietschte sogar auf.  
Aber auch Ivan erschrak vor dem was er da sah, große Wesen, Tiere, auf vier Beinen, sie hatten einen schlanken Pferdekörper, aber einen Adlerkopf und statt der Hufe die Füße von Greifvögeln, gleich vier davon. Damit scharrten sie auch ungeduldig auf dem Boden herum. Sie trugen Sättel und Zaumzeug, ein Mann führte sie, ihre Schnäbel sahen aus als könnten sie damit Köpfe einschlagen. Ihr Fell war weiß, genau wie das Haar des Mannes, welche sie führte.  
„Das müssen die hiesigen Reittiere sein“ überlegte Ivan:  
„Sie erinnern mich an Bilder aus dem Altertum, Fabelwesen aus den Köpfen wirrer Menschen.“  
„Sie sind wirklich sehr groß, und ungewöhnlich. Aber ich glaube auch, das ist es was die Wachen meinten, das wir hier jemand finden der uns zu Zenowing und Heckyl bringt... ich will nicht reiten.“  
Zum ersten Mal zeigte sich Tony so, wie Ivan es nie erwartet hätte, aber sie befand sich auch in einer ungewohnten Umgebung. Alles war fremd und neu, kein Wunder das sie auch Angst zeigte.  
„Könnt Ihr es nicht“ wollte Ivan besorgt wissen.  
„Jein. Ich saß schon mal auf einem Dinosaurier, oder einem Pferd, aber nicht wirklich freiwillig und immer mit Angst“ sie atmete tief durch:  
„Der Mann und seine Reittiere, sie bleiben auf dem Marktplatz und scheinen zu warten. Eventuell sind sie so etwas wie ein Taxi.“  
„Der Stein von Andromeda“ flüsterte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme von irgendwoher. Die Frauen hatten alle weiße, lange, glatte Haare und trugen weiße oder graue Gewänder, die Männer trugen ihr Haar kurz, aber auch ähnliche Kleidung.  
Tony hatte ihren Energem nicht mehr unter das Hemd gesteckt, die Frau trat auf sie zu, kam nahe, wagte es aber auch nicht den Energem zu berühren.  
Er leuchtete kurz auf, so als würde er sie beruhigen.  
„Ihr seid der Keeper“ stellte die Frau fest:  
„Seid Ihr von der Erde?“  
„So ist es. Woher wisst Ihr von unserer Heimat“ wollte Ivan wissen.  
„Heckyl und Zenowing, sie erzählen gerne viele Geschichten von diesem Planeten. Und von den Power Rangers, die einst über die anderen Energem wachten.“  
„Ich war einer von ihnen, ich wachte über den goldenen Energem“ nickte Ivan:  
„Und ich bin immer noch mit ihm verbunden. Wir sind hierher gekommen, da wir Hilfe von Heckyl und Zenowing brauchen. Aber wir sind hier auch fremd.“  
„Ich kann euch helfen“ bestimmte sie:  
„Mein Name ist Anael, ich werde euch zu den Beiden bringen.“ Sie winkte dem Mann mit den Reittieren zu und er kam zu ihnen. Sofort schnupperten die Wesen an Tony und Ivan, woraufhin erstere etwas sehr entsetzt erstarrte.  
„Habt Ihr Angst“ wollte der Mann wissen:  
„Die tun nichts. Ich habe schon gehört, dass ihr zu Heckyl und Zenowing wollt. Sie leben eine Tagesreise von hier.“  
„Dann sollten wir Bescheid geben, dass dies hier doch etwas länger dauert. Habt Ihr einen Spiegel?“  
„Natürlich. Wir leben von und mit Spiegeln, ihr werdet viele davon hier finden“ der Mann rief einem weiteren etwas zu, es war in einer fremden Sprache, woraufhin dieser weglief und dann mit einem Spiegel zurückkehrte, so groß wie Ivans Kopf. Das dürfte reichen, er schrieb schnell die Formeln darauf und dann eine Nachricht für Kendall.  
Dann nahm er, der immer noch erstarrten Tony, den weißen Energem ab, berührte damit die Nachricht und schickte sie durch den Spiegel. Dann wischte er die Formeln ab und bedankte sich.  
„Ihr solltet Euch beruhigen, Lady Tony“ steckte er ihr den Energem wieder an:  
„Diese Wesen tun nichts und sie werden uns an unser Ziel bringen.“  
„Die einzige und schnellste Transportmöglichkeit auf Andromeda“ verkündete Anael:  
„Und ihr habt sicher auch nicht unser Geld. Deswegen werde ich die zehn Len bezahlen. Lasst uns Proviant besorgen und dann sofort abreisen. Derzeit sieht der Keeper des Steines sehr danach aus, als wolle sie diese Reise so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.“


	53. Chapter 53

„Wir haben mehr Wasser, als es den Anschein hat“ Anael half Tony, zusammen mit Ivan, auf ihr Reittier und dabei sah der weiße Ranger alles andere als elegant aus. Sie ließ sich, wie ein schwerer, nasser Sack, auf den Rücken des Wesens schieben und hatte sogar Mühe eines ihrer Beine auf die andere Seite zu schaffen.  
„Aber das Wasser ist nicht hier. Es befindet sich ausschließlich in unserem Meer. Andromeda hat nur einen Kontinent, er ist wie eine gigantische Insel die in einem Meer aus trinkbarem Wasser schwimmt. Aber es ist auch sehr trocken hier und deswegen müssen wir uns irgendwie helfen. Früher lebte unser Volk nur an den Küsten, doch dann fanden wir mehr Möglichkeiten. Einmal in der Woche wird es durch unsere Magie herbei geholt und wir lassen es auf dem ganzen Planeten einen Tag lang regnen. Das Wasser zum Trinken holen wir ebenfalls dorther. Vor Jahrhunderten haben unsere Vorfahren steinerne Rohre vom Meer bis zu den Orten gelegt an denen wir Städte bauen wollten. Damit bewässern wir auch das was wir als Nahrung anbauen. Die Natur hingegen hat sich schon vor langer Zeit an den wöchentlichen Regen gewöhnt, viele Bäume speichern Wasser für diese Zeit.“  
„Das ist sehr faszinierend“ stellte Ivan fest und bestieg dann ebenfalls eines der Tiere:  
„Auch das ihr schon einiges über die Erde wisst.“  
„Zenowing und Heckyl sind nicht die ersten, die kamen, und über euren Heimatplaneten sprachen. Es kommt sogar recht häufig vor, dass ein Raumschiff, oder anders Reisende, nach Andromeda gelangen. Wir haben auch gute Waren, die gerne von Händlern gekauft werden. Viele waren schon auf der Erde, oder in ihrem Orbit, meist illegal weil es nicht erlaubt ist euren Planeten aufzusuchen. Man sagt, ihr seid noch nicht weit genug in der Technologie um öfters und dauerhaft besucht zu werden. Um zum Beispiel in den Handel mit einbezogen zu werden. Es ist aber auch so, dass ihr viele Rohstoffe besitzt, die man gerne hätte.“  
„Wahrscheinlich ist es das, was Fury's Bruder bei uns sucht. Er sagte ja, dass er den Planeten verkaufen wollte“ seufzte Tony, dann stiegen auch Anael und der Besitzer der Reittiere auf und es ging im Schritttempo los:  
„Ihr habt nicht zufällig von Fury und seinem Bruder gehört?“  
„Nein. Leider nicht, sonst hätten wir euch sicher mit den Informationen versorgt“ bedauerte Anael ehrlich:  
„Es war noch niemand auf Andromeda, der so hieß, oder so aussah wie ihr es beschrieben habt. Aber vielleicht können euch Zenowing und Heckyl wirklich helfen. Sie haben sich vor einiger Zeit hier niedergelassen, sie meinen die Kraft des Planeten helfe ihnen den dunklen Energem zu kontrollieren, und gut versteckt vor dem Universum zu halten.“  
„Also sind sie hier sesshaft geworden“ stellte Ivan fest:  
„Ich hoffe sie freuen sich zumindest mich wieder zu sehen, Lady Tony kennen sie noch nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich erkennen sie sie als Keeper des weißen Energem. Wie ist die Politik dieses Planeten, gibt es Oberste die Regeln und Gesetze vorgeben?“  
„Wir haben eine Königin“ brummte der Besitzer der Reittiere, sein Name war Arthan:  
„Aber nur wenige wissen wer sie ist. Sie lebt unter uns, und nur ein paar Leute kennen sie, nehmen ihre Anweisungen entgegen oder treten mit Problemen an sie heran. Sie ist eine gute Königin, und sie macht es nicht anders als ihre Vorgängerinnen auch, aber manchmal wäre es doch schön zu wissen wer sie ist. Es könnte auch Anael sein, und sie sagt es uns nur nicht.“  
„Ich bin es ganz sicher nicht“ lachte die Andromedanerin glockenhell auf:  
„Das kann ich euch schon mal versichern. Ich bin nur jemand, der gerne das Abenteuer sucht und allein deswegen begleite ich euch auch gerne zu Zenowing und Heckyl. Außerdem hoffe ich auf Geschichten von der Erde, Ihr seht nicht glücklich aus, Tony. Könnt Ihr Euch nicht an das Reiten gewöhnen?“  
„Schwer“ seufzte die junge Frau:  
„Noch geht es, denn wir sind nicht sonderlich schnell, aber am Liebsten hätte ich meine Füße wieder auf dem Boden. Doch dann brauchen wir noch länger, und ich wäre auch gerne schnell wieder Zuhause.“  
„Gefällt Euch unser Planet nicht“ lachte Anael wieder fröhlich auf, wurde dann aber ernst:  
„Ich verstehe Euch, Zuhause ist es immer noch am schönsten. Habt Ihr einen Mann und Familie?“  
„Ich möchte bald heiraten“ murmelte Tony und griff dann in ihre Tasche, holte ein Foto hervor und reichte es Anael rüber:  
„Er ist auch mit einem Energem verbunden, dem graphitfarbenen.“  
„Er sieht stolz und stark aus“ stellte Anael fest und gab das Foto zurück:  
„Ich habe es vorgezogen mich nicht zu binden. Ich könnte es natürlich noch, aber ich mag mir die Verantwortung aufladen. Ein Mann, ein Kind, und dazu vielleicht noch ein festes Heim... nein, das ist nichts für mich. Und ich habe hohe Ansprüche, die muss man aber auch haben, nicht nur damit man glücklich ist, sondern auch damit das Kind eine gute Zukunft hat. Aber sicher wollt Ihr, mit Eurem zukünftigen Ehemann, Kinder haben.“  
„Es geht nicht. Ich hatte vor einigen Jahren eine schwere Krankheit, sie macht es mir im Nachhinein fast unmöglich gesunde, oder gar nur lebende, Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen.“  
Anael schwieg, erst ein wenig erstaunt dann zustimmend nickend.  
„Schade das Euer zukünftiger Mann kein Andromedaner ist“ bestimmte sie dann:  
„Denn bei uns tragen die Männer die Kinder aus. Deswegen war ich für einen Moment auch etwas erstaunt, doch ihr seid Menschen, sicher gibt es auch noch andere Planeten wo die Frauen die Kinder austragen. Ihr seid noch sehr jung, und dann hat Euch schon so eine harte Krankheit getroffen.“  
„Er muss Euch sehr lieben“ brummte Arthan, der das Foto ebenfalls kurz gesehen hatte:  
„Man überlegt in einem solchen jungen Alter ja ob man irgendwann mal Kinder möchte.“  
Tony wurde leicht rot und nickte dann zustimmend.  
„Aber es ist auch, weil der Energem einen nicht altern lässt“ fügte sie hinzu:  
„Er ist genauso verbunden wie Ivan, oder ich, wenn uns nichts geschieht dann werden wir auch noch in fünfhundert Jahren auf der Erde leben. Und ein Kind altert, stirbt mit vielleicht siebzig oder hundert Jahren.“  
„Ist die Lebenserwartung so gering auf der Erde“ staunte Anael:  
„Ich bin selbst schon zweihundert Jahre alt und habe sicher noch vierhundert vor mir. Wie viele Tage hat bei euch ein Jahr?“  
„365.“  
„Bei uns sind es 300. Also kein großer Unterschied. Nur hundert Jahre zu leben, das würde gar nicht reichen um alles im Leben zu erfahren, was es zu erleben, zu tun, gibt. Einen Beruf zu lernen, eine Familie zu gründen, Abenteuer zu erleben, einen Baum zu pflanzen, vielleicht einen Garten zu haben oder ähnliches. Es gibt so viel in einem Leben zu tun und wenn man nur hundert Jahre zur Verfügung hat, dann darf man wirklich gar keine Sekunde verschwenden. Man muss jeden Tag mit soviel füllen, damit man ja auch alles erlebt hat bevor man in die nächste Existenz übergeht. Ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen mit einem Energem verbunden zu sein.“  
Sie durchquerten einen Wald und auch an diesem Ort hing an jedem Baum ein Spiegel, teilweise spiegelten sich die Sonnenstrahlen in diesen, aber zum größten Teil kam das Licht nicht durch die Wipfel.  
„Was hat es mit den Spiegeln auf sich“ wollte Tony wissen.  
„Das hier ist ein Totenwald“ verkündete Arthan:  
„Unter jedem Baum liegt Verstorbener. Mit den Spiegeln ehren wir sie, es ist meist der Spiegel der von demjenigen sein Leben lang benutzt wurde. Und das ist es auch, was von den Angehörigen gepflegt wird, der Spiegel.“  
„Wir haben eine besondere Beziehung zu Spiegeln“ nickte Anael lächelnd:  
„Früher wurde gesagt, dass die Götter in gespiegelten Flächen wohnen und so hatte man in jedem Haus einen Altar mit einem Spiegel. Aber die Religion ist mittlerweile nicht mehr so wichtig wie früher, trotzdem haben wir unsere Beziehung zu ihnen nicht verloren. Und außerdem tut es der Gesundheit gut, wenn man sich mehrmals täglich selbst ansieht. Das haben viele Wissenschaftler vor Jahrhunderten festgestellt, wenn man es nicht tut, dann verringert sich die Lebenserwartung drastisch.“  
„Die Bewohner dieses Planeten sind wirklich ein sehr interessantes Volk“ bestimmte Ivan:  
„Aber die Spiegel helfen uns auch, denn so konnten wir hierher gelangen und kommen auch wieder zurück.“  
„Der weiße Energem stammt von hier, wahrscheinlich ist genau deswegen das Reisen durch Spiegel möglich“ seufzte Tony und versuchte sich etwas anders hinzusetzen:  
„Eine Tagesreise sagt ihr... wir rasten aber doch unterwegs auch mal.“  
„Natürlich. Sobald es dämmert schlagen wir die Zelte auf“ brummte Arthan, lachte dann aber leise auf:  
„Ich denke mal, dass wird Euer erster und letzter Ritt auf einem Bargash gewesen sein.“  
„Sollten wir jemals wieder nach Andromeda kommen, bringe ich mir mindestens ein Fahrrad mit“ schnaufte Tony, und es klang auch ein wenig amüsiert.  
„Was ist ein Fahrrad“ wollte Anael daraufhin sofort wissen.  
„Ein Gefährt, mit zwei Rädern, es wird durch Körperkraft angetrieben“ erklärte Tony sachlich:  
„Aber es ist nicht das schnellste was wir auf der Erde haben. Doch ein Auto, oder auch nur ein Motorrad, werde ich schwer durch einen Spiegel bekommen. Ein Fahrrad ist etwas kleiner und wird vor allem nicht mit Strom versorgt.“  
„Wir haben auch Strom, aber wir betreiben keine Gefährte damit. Wir haben Kutschen um Waren zu transportieren, ansonsten reiten wir. Andromeda entwickelt sich ungern weiter, wir betreiben zwar Handel mit anderen Planeten, aber bleiben trotzdem beständig in dem was schon immer war. Viele Dinge, wie die Religion, nimmt uns langsam der Lauf der Zeit, aber alles andere bleibt bestehen. Das ist auch etwas, was uns als Volk erhält.“  
Sie schwiegen einige Momente, da stoppte Arthan plötzlich und somit hielten alle Tiere ruckartig an.  
„Was ist passiert“ wollte Ivan sofort wissen und streckte sich, um mehr sehen zu können. Vor ihnen lag ein totes Tier auf der Straße, es war etwa so groß wie ein Wolf, hatte fast schwarzes Fell und eine große Wunde an der Brust.  
„Das ist ein Pok“ stellte Anael fest:  
„Und wie es aussieht ist sein Junges bei ihm...“ Sie stieg ab und ging vorsichtig hin, sofort sahen sie das sich etwas kleines, felliges, schwarzes bei dem Tier bewegte und sie dann auch anknurrte.  
Tony stieg ebenfalls mühsam ab, ihr folgten Ivan und Arthan.  
„Ganz ruhig“ flüsterte Anael und hockte sich hin, der kleine Pok aber fauchte weiter und wurde dann ganz plötzlich von ihr geschnappt. Nun kamen auch Ivan und Tony dazu, das kleine schwarze Fellbündel zappelte wie wild in den Händen der Andromedanerin, wollte dann zubeißen und wies doch nur ein Mäulchen ohne Zähne vor.  
„Es ist niedlich“ staunte Tony und sah dann auf die tote Mutter, oder Vater, je nachdem ob die Tiere auf diesem Planeten es genauso taten wie die Andromedaner an sich.  
Der tote Pok sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Hund und Katze, hatte aber auch etwas von einem Wildschwein.  
„Die Pok sind unsere Raubtiere“ erklärte Anael und Arthan untersuchte das tote Tier:  
„Aber sie sind Einzelgänger und mögen sich nur in der Paarungszeit. Sicher wurde dieser Pok hier von einem Artgenossen angegriffen und nur das Junge blieb am Leben. Sie essen einander nicht und deswegen ist dieses Szenario auch nicht ungewöhnlich“ Sie untersuchte den Welpen kurz:  
„Es ist ein Männchen. Aber seine Überlebenschancen sind nun gering. Er braucht noch mindestens eine Woche die Milch seines Vaters.“  
Also trugen auch bei den Tieren die Väter die Kinder aus, die Natur des Planeten hatte sich bestimmt etwas dazu gedacht, vielleicht weil die Väter kräftiger waren und allgemein größere Chancen hatten.  
„Sind sie sehr aggressiv, auch den anderen Bewohnern des Planeten gegenüber“ wollte Ivan wissen und Tony nahm den kleinen Pok, welcher so groß war wie ein Igel, an sich. Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt und brachte nur derweil ein merkwürdig-fiependes Geräusch von sich.  
„Nein. Sie haben eher Angst vor allem was größer ist als sie, und das sind nur wir Andromedaner und die Bargash. Wobei es von letzteren nur noch wenige wilde gibt.“  
Tony sah auf den großen Pok am Boden, dann auf den kleinen in ihren Armen. Der Energem leuchtete leicht auf und dann plötzlich sehr grell, im nächsten Moment hatte Tony eine Flasche mit Milch in der Hand.  
Ivan, Anael und Arthan starrten sie wie gelähmt, und mit offenen Mündern, an, während Tony selbst versuchte den kleinen Pok für die Milch zu begeistern.  
„Komm schon, du willst doch leben, oder“ flüsterte sie und stubste ihn immer wieder an, dann setzte sie sich auf den Boden, benetzte ihre Finger mit Milch und versuchte ihn damit zu ermutigen etwas zu trinken.  
„Das hat noch nie jemand versucht“ nickte Anael:  
„Wir wären jetzt dazu übergegangen den Kleinen zu erlösen, bevor er noch verhungert.“  
„Man muss es probieren“ Tony presste die Lippen fest zusammen:  
„Ich war sieben Jahre alt, als ich meine Eltern verlor. Sie starben auch auf einer Straße. Ich wollte danach ebenfalls sterben, ich wusste was alles auf mich zukam und wollte mich einfach nur noch umbringen. Ich sah keine Chance auf ein normales, glückliches Leben für mich. Und dann war auch jemand für mich da, jemand der mein Essen kochte, mich tröstete, mich aufzog. Jemand der dafür sorgte, dass ich normal leben konnte und glücklich wurde. Man darf nicht aufgeben, bevor man nicht alles versucht hat.“ Sie öffnete das Mäulchen des Pok mit sanfter Gewalt und schob den Sauger der Flasche hinein, sorgte dafür das die Milch förmlich an den Seiten hinaus floss und dann trank er plötzlich.  
Tony fiel sichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen.  
„Er hat wahrscheinlich gerade gemerkt, dass es schmeckt“ bestimmte Arthan:  
„Wir nehmen ihn mit und...“  
„Ich werde mich hinter Lady Tony setzen und den Bargash mit den Zügeln lenken, während sie den Pok festhält“ bestimmte Ivan:  
„Ich bin ein sehr guter Reiter und diese Tiere sind kräftig genug um zwei Menschen zu tragen. Unser Gepäck kommt dann allein auf das freie Tier.“  
„Das können wir tatsächlich versuchen“ bestimmte Arthan und fing dann an alles auf einen Bargash zu laden, darunter auch ein paar Stoffballen, während Tony den Inhalt der gesamten Flasche verfütterte und dann ein leises Rülpsen dafür erntete.  
„Was frisst dieser Pok sonst“ wollte sie dann wissen und stand auf, drückte den Kleinen sanft an sich, woraufhin er ein leises Blubbern hören ließ.  
„Rohes Fleisch. Und sie sind da auch nicht wählerisch. Sicher wird bald ein weiterer Pok sich um den toten Vater hier kümmern.“  
„Also haben sie einen robusten Magen. Da wird er sicher auch mit Fleisch von der Erde zurecht kommen“ bestimmte sie:  
„Denn ich habe nicht vor eine ganze Woche hierzubleiben und auch nicht, ihn alleine zurück zu lassen.“

„Hier können wir die Zelte aufschlagen“ es dämmerte, als sie eine Lichtung erreichten und von den Reittieren abstiegen.  
„Gibt es hier so etwas wie Wegelagerer und Banditen“ Ivan half Tony von dem Bargash runter, im nächsten Moment hatte sie wieder eine volle Flasche in der Hand und setzte sich damit auf den Boden, bot sie dem kleinen Pok an.  
„Ja, leider“ nickte Anael:  
„Deswegen ist es auch immer besser in einer größeren Gruppe zu reisen. Wenn wir Zenowing und Heckyl erreicht haben, dann werde ich mit Arthan weiter in die Hauptstadt reiten, was mein eigentliches Ziel ist.“  
„Dann sollten wir nachts wachen“ bestimmte Ivan ernst:  
„Ich werde gerne eine Schicht übernehmen.“ Der Pok trank gierig von seiner Milch, das war schon die dritte Flasche welche er leer trank und damit sein eigenes Leben erhielt. Sicher wusste er schon, dass Tony sich um ihn kümmern wollte und seinen Vater ersetzen, die Flasche war leer und sie streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf.  
Arthan nahm den Tieren alles an Gepäck ab und band sie an einem Baum fest, welcher keinen Spiegel trug. Anael entzündete ein Lagerfeuer mit Magie die sie in ihrer Hand erzeugte. Auch dafür nahm sie nur Holz von einem Baum, der keinen Spiegel am Stamm hängen hatte, oder eben das was sowieso am Boden lag. Ivan half ihr dabei, Tony stand auf und holte ein Tuch aus ihrer Tasche, wickelte den Pok darin ein.  
„Ich werde auch Wache halten“ bestimmte sie:  
„Er wird sowieso in ein paar Stunden wieder Hunger haben und dann kann ich auch gleich eine Weile wach bleiben.“  
„Seid Ihr Euch sicher“ fragte Arthan besorgt:  
„Die Banditen sind nicht ohne.“  
„Man darf Lady Tony nicht unterschätzen“ warnte Ivan sofort:  
„Da wir unsere zehn Energem nicht mehr bei uns haben, sind uns Waffen und Rüstungen verwehrt. Sie hat uns trainiert, mich zu einem Meister des Katanas geschickt, die anderen kämpfen allein mit ihrem Körper gegen die Monster welchen unseren Planeten angreifen. Sie ist eine Meisterin und könnte sicherlich etliche Banditen alleine erledigen.“  
„Ich gebe nicht gerne an, und mittlerweile machen das auch meine Jungs für mich“ schmunzelte Tony, als plötzlich Anael mit einem blitzschnellen Angriff auf sie zuschoss. Sie hatte noch den Pok im Arm, wehrte deswegen den Tritt mit nur einem Arm ab und schickte Anael dann mit einer Drehung, und einem Schlag, auf den Boden.  
„Verdammt“ keuchte die besiegte Andromedanerin und rappelte sich dann mühsam wieder auf:  
„Ich habe es selbst jahrelang trainiert. Der Energem weiß, wieso er Euch als Keeper wählte.“  
„Ich werde mich jetzt gleich, nachdem wir etwas gegessen haben, hinlegen und wenn ich aufwache um den Kleinen hier zu füttern, übernehme ich gleich ein paar Stunden die Wache“ bestimmte Tony gelassen und setzte sich mit ihrem kleinen Schützling ans Feuer:  
„Ich werde ihn Pachy nennen, das wird auch Phillip gefallen.“


	54. Chapter 54

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen, Ivan“ Tony kam aus dem Zelt und setzte sich ans Feuer, eine volle Milchflasche erschien in ihrer Hand. Und kaum geschah dies, ließ der kleine Pok in ihrem Arm ein freudiges Geräusch hören. Er kannte die Flasche schon und wusste was es dort heraus für ihn gab.  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, drei Monde schienen vom Himmel auf sie herab und doch schien ihr Licht den Planeten nicht gänzlich treffen zu können. Es war so dunkel, dass sie froh sein konnten ein Feuer zu haben... und es war absolut still. Nicht einmal Wind war zu hören, keine Insekten, nicht einmal das entfernte Brummen eines Pok.  
Und auch ihre Reittiere schienen still zu schlafen.  
„Ich neige dazu sitzen zu bleiben, um Euch nicht alleine hier zu lassen. Es könnten immer noch Banditen auftauchen, Arthan erzählte mir gerade noch das er eigentlich regelmäßig überfallen wird. Zum Glück sind die meisten Bewohner von Andromeda aber in einer Kampfsportart trainiert, deswegen braucht er keine Bodyguards, so wie die Händler.“  
„Wäre ich hier Händler, bräuchte ich auch keine“ lachte Tony fröhlich auf und atmete dann tief durch:  
„Ich weiß nicht wieso der Energem uns eine ganze Tagesreise von unserem Ziel entfernt, aus dem Spiegel geworfen hat. Sicher gibt es doch bei Heckyl und Zenowing auch welche.“  
„Aber er kommt von Andromeda, es ist seine Heimat. Entweder es hatte einen wichtigen Grund das wir Anael und Arthan treffen, oder er wollte nur ein wenig mehr von seiner Heimat wiedersehen. Ich denke Anael ist doch die Königin.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja. Ich bin ein Ritter, ich erkenne einen Herrscher sofort, wenn er vor mir steht. Sie haben eine ganz eigene Autorität, welche sie ausstrahlen. Aber natürlich werde ich ihren Wunsch respektieren und sie vor Arthan nicht enttarnen.“  
„Du müsstest es schon beweisen, wenn man dir wirklich glauben soll. Aber natürlich könntest du auch recht haben, und ich glaube, wäre ich eine Königin, ich würde es genauso halten.“  
„Ihr wärt fast die Königin von Zandar geworden. Hätte Phillip seine Titel und Ränge nicht abgelegt, dann wäre es sicher irgendwann so gekommen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn dann hätte heiraten wollen. Und er weiß das auch, ich habe mit ihm darüber geredet. Aber es war auch allein seine Entscheidung... verlassen hätte ich ihn natürlich nicht, aber es wäre mir sehr unangenehm gewesen in der Presse als Prinzessin oder gar Königin zu stehen.“  
„Und natürlich hätte man irgendwann von Euch verlangt einen Thronfolger zu bekommen.“  
„Das wäre dann noch unangenehmer in der Presse gewesen“ schüttelte sich Tony und sah dann auf den kleinen Pok, der wieder einmal die gesamte Flasche ausgetrunken hatte:  
„Du wirst sicher auch irgendwann in der Zeitung stehen, und man wird sich fragen was für ein Tier du bist. Aber das ist kein Grund dich hier deinem Schicksal zu überlassen und man ist ja auch schon von den Dinosauriern einiges gewöhnt.“  
„Wir sind die Power Rangers“ zuckte Ivan mit den Schultern:  
„Man erwartet wahrscheinlich schon von uns, dass wir merkwürdige Sachen machen und uns auch mit solchen umgeben. Zur Not sagen wir, dass wir ihn vom Raumschiff des Feindes gerettet haben.“  
„Das ist vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee. Ein Monster hat ihn mitgebracht und...“ sie unterbrach sich, als sie ein Geräusch aus der Finsternis heraus hörte. Es klang als wäre jemand auf einen Ast getreten.  
Langsam, vorsichtig, legte sie Pachy auf dem Boden ab und der gab daraufhin ein leises Rülpsen von sich.  
„Vielleicht nur ein Tier, es könnte ein weiterer Pok sein, der in Pachy eine Beute gesehen hat“ überlegte Ivan leise, woraufhin er dann aber doch sein Katana zog. Die Pok scheuten alles was größer war als sie, sie würden sich also nicht an Pachy heran wagen, solange er bei Tony war.  
Und kaum hatte er das Schwert in der Hand, kamen fünf große Männer aus dem Büschen gesprungen und griffen sie an.  
Wahrscheinlich hatten sie nur mit Gegenwehr von Ivan gerechnet, aber kaum waren sie da, hatte der erste auch schon den Fuß von Tony im Gesicht. Sie trat ihn so stark, dass es ihn zu Boden riss und sie ihn mit einem weiteren Schlag ins Land der Träume schicken konnte.  
„Wie gut das ich Anael eben noch nach der Anatomie ihres Volkes befragen konnte“ schnappte sie und krallte sich einen weiteren Banditen, drehte ihm so den Hals um das er nicht starb, aber sich auch gleich zu seinem Kollegen legte:  
„Versuche sie nicht zu töten.“  
„Das ist schwer... mit einem Katana“ mühte sich Ivan mit zwei der Banditen ab, woraufhin Tony ihren dritten Gegner ausschaltete und ihm dann zu Hilfe kam. Am Ende lagen alle Banditen am Boden und Ivan holte ein Seil, um sie zu fesseln. Vier waren bewusstlos, vom fünften wurde die junge Frau finster angesehen.  
„Ich neige dazu Euch freizulassen, damit Ihr Euren Freunden erzählen könnt das man sich mit Menschen nicht anlegen darf“ spitzte Tony die Lippen frech, woraufhin der Mann sie anspuckte, aber sie konnte schnell ausweichen:  
„Und damit hast du dir dieses Privileg verwehrt. Was hast du da an, das gefällt mir.“  
Sie zog ihm das aus was er trug, es war ein guter, hochwertiger Stoff, dann durfte Ivan ihn an seine Freunde fesseln.  
Tony zog derweil die Robe über, wickelte sie mit dem Gürteltuch passend um sich und sorgte dann noch dafür, dass sie auch untenrum nicht störte.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch so etwas nehmen“ überlegte Ivan, als Tony ihr eigenes Kleid in ihre Tasche steckte und Pachy wieder hochhob. Der kleine Pok war mittlerweile eingeschlafen und kuschelte sich gurrend an sie, Ivan entkleidete kurz entschlossen einen weiteren Banditen und zog sich dessen Sachen an.  
Dann gingen sie in eines der beiden Zelte, weckten Anael und Arthan, präsentierten ihnen dann die Banditen.  
„Sie schlafen nur, oder“ wollte Arthan wissen und tippte den wachen Banditen kurz an, woraufhin der den Andromedaner anspuckte und dafür einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht bekam:  
„Normalerweise sind es nicht nur fünf. Sie werden Kundschafter gewesen sein, und wenn sie nicht zurückkehren, wird man am Tag anfangen nach ihnen zu suchen.“  
„Eher nicht?“  
„Nein. Kundschafter brauchen ja schon mal länger und in fünf Stunden geht schon die Sonne auf“ schüttelte Anael den Kopf:  
„Ziehen wir sie hier ins Gebüsch, dort können sie bleiben bis man sie findet. Das habt ihr sehr gut gemacht. Schade das ihr zur Erde zurückkehren werdet, ihr wärt eine Bereicherung für den Planeten.“  
„Wir haben aber auch immer noch einen Planeten zu verteidigen“ schmunzelte Tony und setzte sich wieder an das Feuer:  
„Geht wieder schlafen, ihr müsst am Morgen ausgeruht sein. Wir halten noch Wache.“  
„Seid ihr sicher, wir können jetzt auch den Rest der Nacht übernehmen“ schlug Arthan vor, aber Tony und Ivan winkten nur gelassen ab, woraufhin die beiden Andromedaner wieder in das Zelt zurückkehrten.  
„Wenigstens wird uns hier nicht langweilig“ schmunzelte Tony und warf noch etwas altes Holz in das Feuer.

„Dort ist es“ es war früher Nachmittag, als sie ein recht grünes Stück Land erreichten, auf dem eine kleine Farm stand, Arthan zeigte dorthin:  
„Der Hof von Heckyl und Zenowing. Zum Glück wurden wir nicht mehr überfallen, so haben wir nicht länger gebraucht als es geplant war.“  
„Und sie haben auch ein paar Bäume, mit Spiegeln, in der Nähe. So können wir von hier aus auch gleich nach Hause abreisen“ stellte Ivan fest und zeigte auf die entsprechenden Pflanzen:  
„Hoffentlich sind es keine Freunde, oder gar Familie, die unter diesen Bäumen liegen... nein, sie sind erst maximal fünf Jahre hier, wahrscheinlich sogar kürzer.“  
„Ich habe nicht gehört, dass die Beiden besonders enge Beziehungen unterhalten“ überlegte Anael und sie steuerten direkt die kleine Farm an.  
Dort sah es erstmal ruhig aus, fast schon verlassen und vereinsamt, aber Tony bemerkte auch sofort das sich im Haus jemand befand.  
Sie stiegen von ihren Reittieren ab, banden sie an einem Baum fest und Ivan untersuchte sofort das Gemüse, welches in dem recht großen Garten angebaut wurde.  
„Karotten“ stellte er fest:  
„Und vieles, was ich nicht kenne. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie die Samen irgendwie von der Erde holten, oder von einem Planeten auf dem es auch Karotten gibt. Kendall hat früher manchmal einen Karotteneintopf zubereitet...“  
„Sie kocht“ fragte Tony erstaunt.  
„Früher, ja. Da hat sie besonders für Keeper gekocht, wenn auch nicht oft. Er hat ja auch nicht viel gegessen. Ich klopfe einmal an. Hoffentlich freuen sie sich wirklich mich zu sehen.“  
„Lass mich anklopfen. Wenn sie mich angreifen, kann ich sie schneller so ausschalten, dass sie nur schlafen“ forderte Tony und ging zur Haustür, entdeckte einen Türklopfer und betätigte ihn.  
Sofort wurde es etwas lauter im Haus und dann öffnete ihr ein großer Alien, der aussah wie ein blauer Vogel und weiße Kleidung trug.  
Er sah Tony schweigend an, dann den Pok in ihren Armen und den Energem um ihren Hals, daraufhin blickte er über sie hinweg und entdeckte Ivan, sowie Anael und Arthan.  
„Heckyl“ brachte er dann leise hervor:  
„Du hast mir doch versprochen keine Pilze mehr zu kochen.“  
„Es waren seit Tagen keine Pilze im Essen“ Heckyl, ein junger, menschlich-aussehender, Mann kam dazu und sah erst auf Tony, dann zu Ivan und den Andromedanern:  
„Vielleicht doch.“  
„Nein, keine Sorge, wir sind nicht aus eurem Essen gekommen“ lachte Tony fröhlich auf:  
„Sondern von der Erde. Ihr seht genau so aus, wie Phillip euch beschrieben hat. Wobei er sagte, dass du Zenowing aussiehst wie ein blaues Huhn, ich aber noch nie ein lebendiges Huhn gesehen habe. Wir sind gekommen, weil wir eure Hilfe brauchen.“  
„Der weiße Energem“ brachte Heckyl nun hervor:  
„Kommt herein... Ivan.“ Er schnappte sich den Ritter von Zandar und zog ihn fest an sich, wenig später saßen sie dann alle an ihrem Esstisch und bekamen erstmal Wasser zu trinken.  
„Du bist der Keeper des weißen Energem“ nickte Zenowing Tony zu:  
„Wie bist du an ihn gekommen... nein, sicher kam er zu dir. Der Stein von Andromeda ist mächtig, und er hat einen eigenen Willen. Wir hatten gehofft hier auf ihn zu treffen, und dann hat sich das Warten doch wirklich gelohnt... auch wenn wir wohl auf der Erde schneller, und mehr, Glück gehabt hätten.“  
„Es war tatsächlich so das er zu mir kam, oder eher, er reiste in den Stützpunkt und wartete dort auf mich. Zuvor aber sorgte er dafür, das fast alle Rangers wieder zusammen fanden.“  
„Und ihr habt wieder einen Feind?“  
„Ja. Erst war es ein sehr mächtiger Mann, aus einer anderen Dimension. Aber ich konnte dieses Problem lösen, indem ich mit dem Energem in die andere Dimension reiste“ erzählte Tony sachlich:  
„Aber stattdessen haben wir nun jemanden da, der sehr... gefährliche Verbündete hat. Es ist der Bruder von Fury.“  
„Hethalon“ seufzte Heckyl und wurde sofort sehr interessiert angesehen:  
„Ich kenne ihn. Als ich damals bei Sledge eingesperrt war, habe ich einmal gehört wie er bei ihm anheuern wollte. Aber Sledge hat ihn abgelehnt, sicher weil er Angst um seine Macht hatte. Hethalon ist nicht nur sehr stark, sondern kann auch sehr gut reden. Sledge hatte bestimmt Angst, das Hethalon ihm so seine Leute abspenstig machte und am Ende wäre er sicher selbst in einer Zelle gelandet.  
Aber so hat Hethalon sich ein kleines Imperium geschaffen. Das letzte was ich von ihm hörte, war das er sich auf den Verkauf von Planeten spezialisierte. Besonders von solchen, die viele wertvolle Metalle in sich haben. Sicher ist es genau das was er auf der Erde sucht. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass die Erde reicher ist als deren Bewohner es wissen.“  
„Er hat angedeutet, dass er die Erde verkaufen will“ nickte Ivan ernst.  
„Er selbst ist eigentlich kein Problem“ überlegte Tony ernsthaft:  
„Ich habe ihn schon einmal stark verletzen können, aber seine Handlanger und die Tatsache das mein Zord nicht ins All kommt... das macht es schwer. Wir kamen hierher um mehr über ihn zu erfahren, eine Schwachstelle vielleicht, oder etwas über seine Vergangenheit was wir gegen ihn nutzen könnten. Die anderen Rangers, auch Ivan, haben ja auch nicht ihre Energem. Und mein Energem möchte eigentlich nicht, dass ich morphe... ich will es auch nicht, denn es ist im Nachhinein sehr unangenehm. Es muss etwas geben, was es uns ermöglicht ihn ohne das alles zu erledigen.“  
„Wir müssen jetzt weiterreisen“ Arthan stand auf und trank sein Wasser aus:  
„Wenn wir jetzt weiter reiten und nicht mehr rasten, dann erreichen wir gegen Mitternacht die Hauptstadt.“  
„Nehmt euch etwas Gemüse mit“ forderte Heckyl und hatte dann schnell einen kleinen Korb gefüllt, den er Anael in die Arme drückte:  
„Danke das ihr die Beiden zu uns gebracht habt.“  
„Das haben wir gerne gemacht“ lächelte Anael sanft und holte sich dann Tony ebenso in die Arme, wie Ivan:  
„Wir wünschen euch alles Glück des Universums. Möget ihr siegreich sein und Frieden für euren Planeten erlangen.“  
„Wir werden euch nicht vergessen“ versprach Tony:  
„Danke. Danke für alles.“


	55. Chapter 55

„Ja, wir haben den dunklen Energem hier, also nicht direkt hier auf der Farm, aber hier auf dem Planeten“ Zenowing und Tony spazierten erst durch den Garten der Beiden und dann nach draußen, in den nahen Wald hinein:  
„Es gibt eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten ihn zu vernichten, einmal so wie es damals von uns Rangern getan wurde und in der jetzigen Zeitebene nicht geschah, oder eben durch den weißen Energem. Die erste Möglichkeit hat ein schwarzes Loch geschaffen, welches fast die Erde vernichtete, deswegen ist es leider keine Option mehr. Sicher wären sonst die Andromedaner bereit uns zu helfen.“  
„Und die zweite Möglichkeit ist, dass ich mit dem weißen Energem verschmelze und den dunklen dann vernichte. Aber ich will das nicht, es wäre dem Energem sehr recht, aber er achtet auch auf meine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse.“  
„Weil er dich glücklich sehen will. Was hält dich davon ab?“  
„Die Unsterblichkeit. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon sehr viel mitgemacht, und jetzt bin ich endlich glücklich. Und solange er Phillip nicht auch unsterblich machen kann, ziehe ich es nicht einmal ansatzweise in Erwägung.“  
„Prinz Phillip?“  
„Ja. Also er war es bis vor Kurzem noch, demnächst wird er wahrscheinlich einfach nur noch Phillip Parker sein. Ein guter Geschäftsmann, und mein Ehemann, mehr nicht.“  
„Und wahrscheinlich ist es genau das was er immer wollte. Er sah schon damals nicht glücklich aus, besonders dann nicht wenn er zurück nach Zandar musste.“  
„Mittlerweile wissen wir auch, dass es nicht gut für die Träger der Energem ist, wenn sie sich trennen. Sie gehören genauso zusammen wie die Energem selbst... Ich... zweifle derweil an mir, und der Wahl, welche der Energem traf.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Ich bin nicht so wie die anderen Rangers. Ich habe auch schon Menschen getötet, meine Eltern haben mehr Menschen getötet als mir je in meinem Leben begegnet sind... In einer anderen Zeitebene habe ich ihren Weg gewählt, ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft eingenommen nachdem sie starben, und in dieser...“ Zenowing legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah sie ernst an.  
„Was ist mehr wert, Tony Parker“ wollte er dann wissen:  
„Gut geboren zu werden, oder in harter Arbeit seine Seele von allem Bösen zu reinigen? Sich gegen das eigene Schicksal zu stellen?  
Der weiße Energem hat dich gewählt, und er ist es der sich am Wenigsten irrt. Und wenn er dich gewählt hat, dann bist du nicht nur seiner würdig, sondern auch der Unsterblichkeit. Aber auch ich verstehe dich. Kein denkendes Wesen ist lebensfähig ohne jemanden, der es liebt. Und diese Liebe sieht man besonders hier, in diesen Spiegeln. Unter jedem der Bäume, an denen ein Spiegel hängt, liegt ein geliebter Andromedaner. Und weißt du wieso sie angefangen haben Spiegel aufzuhängen?“  
„Wegen ihrer Götter.“  
„Auch, ja. Aber was sieht man, wenn man in einen Spiegel hinein blickt?“  
„Sich selbst.“  
„So ist es“ sie gingen zu einem der Bäume und sahen in den Spiegel:  
„Die Angehörigen sehen sich selbst, aber sie sehen auch ihren Verstorbenen, dessen Gene sie in sich tragen. Oder sie sehen das was ihr Freund, ihr Partner, gesehen hat, wenn dieser sie ansah. Sie sehen sein Gesicht, oder mit seinen Augen. So ist der Tote immer bei ihnen, selbst dann wenn er nur noch Staub ist.“  
Tony sah einige Momente lang in den Spiegel und seufzte dann leise auf, langsam gingen sie weiter.  
„Ich bin ebenfalls mit einem Energem verbunden“ nickte Zenowing:  
„Und auch, wenn ich es gewöhnt bin alleine zu sein, ich schätze euren Besuch wirklich sehr. Heckyl ist eine angenehme Gesellschaft, aber eben keiner der Rangers. Habt ihr Kontakt zu Keeper?“  
„Er ist sehr schwach, er braucht die Energem um zu reisen und jedes mal wenn wir auf ihn treffen, dann wirkt er erschöpft und mitgenommen. Bevor ich meine erste Reise antrat, hatte der Feind auch Heckyl getötet, und sehr viele andere Planeten vernichtet. Trotzdem erscheint mir Hethalon jetzt bedrohlicher, als sein Vorgänger Deker.“  
„Und das obwohl du ihm schon einen harten Schlag verpasst hast?“  
„Ja...“ sie verzog leicht das Gesicht, da piepte es plötzlich und sie sah auf ihr Handy, welches auf dem Planeten natürlich nicht so funktionierte wie auf der Erde. Aber der Alarm ging, sie musste Pachy füttern.  
„Wir sollten zurückkehren“ seufzte sie und sie gingen wieder in Richtung Farm:  
„Allein schon wegen des Kleinen hat sich die Reise gelohnt. Aber eine Waffe gegen diesen Hethalon habt ihr wohl nicht?“  
„Nein. Und wie ich aus deinen Erzählungen entnommen habe, kann Shelby mittlerweile genauso gut einen Zord erschaffen, wie ich. Wenn nicht sogar besser. Sage ihr bitte, dass ich sehr stolz auf sie bin.“  
„Das werde ich“ Tony lächelte leicht und sie erreichten das Haus, traten ein, wo Ivan auf dem Sofa schlief und Heckyl gerade den kleinen Pok aus seinem Korb nahm. Eben diesen hatten die beiden Farmbewohner noch übrig, schenkten ihn Tony, und Pachy nahm ihn auch sofort an, kuschelte sich hinein.  
„Er ist gerade aufgewacht“ nickte Heckyl, ein wenig amüsiert:  
„Was man von Ivan nicht behaupten kann.“  
„Den muss ich aber auch nicht mit der Flasche füttern“ lachte Tony leise und sofort erschien das Objekt in ihrer Hand, welches daraufhin von Pachy auch gleich freudig begrüßt wurde.  
„Der Energem macht die Flaschen, oder“ fragte Zenowing.  
„Ja, und ich weiß noch nicht mal was genau in der Flasche ist, da vertraue ich voll und ganz auf den Energem.“  
„Das kannst du auch“ nickte Heckyl lächelnd, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Du könntest, zusammen mit dem weißen Energem, den dunklen hier vernichten.“  
„Ich könnte es, wenn wir Beide miteinander verschmelzen, aber das ist etwas was ich nicht will.“  
„Ich verstehe sie“ nickte Zenowing:  
„Auch wenn die Vernichtung des dunklen Energem vielleicht das ganze Universum retten könnte.“  
Tony schwieg und fütterte nebenbei den kleinen Pok. Wie war das noch gewesen? Man durfte das eigene Wohl nicht über das der anderen stellen, es gab wichtigeres als die eigene Unversehrtheit.  
Und am Ende war es genau das was der Energem wollte, wieso er Ivan dabei haben wollte und nicht Phillip.  
Wobei es eigentlich auch sicher war, dass Phillip ihr so etwas nie ausreden würde.  
„Ich bin nur ein Power Ranger, ich rette die Erde, ich trainiere die anderen Power Rangers damit sie mit mir die Erde retten. Ich bin nicht für das ganze Universum zuständig“ bestimmte sie dann:  
„Und das ist auch nicht das was der Energem von mir erwartet. Er hat nie gefordert, dass ich alle vor seinem dunklen Gegenpart rette. Hätte er so jemanden gewollt, dann wäre ich ganz sicher die falsche Wahl. Und das weiß er auch. Ich trage ihn gerne, bin gerne sein „Keeper“, aber nur solange bis ich entweder von selbst sterbe oder sterben will.“  
„Sie hat recht“ kam es vom Sofa her und Ivan stand, etwas verwuschelt, auf:  
„Sie ist nicht für das ganze Universum zuständig, nur weil der Energem sie wählte. Wo habt ihr überhaupt den dunklen Energem, doch sicher nicht in der Nähe.“  
„Er ist im Keller der Königin von Andromeda“ zuckte Heckyl gelassen mit den Schultern:  
„Niemand weiß wer sie ist, außer wir Beide natürlich und ein paar wenige andere, und deswegen weiß auch kaum einer wo ihr Haus ist. Wir hielten es für sicherer, da wir Beide schon einmal von dem dunklen Energem sehr unangenehm verändert wurden und ein Feind so sehr lange nach ihm suchen müsste. Der Keller ist, wie es hier üblich ist, mit dicken Metallwänden verkleidet, da man dort auch Lebensmittel kühlt.“  
„Anael ist es nicht, oder“ fragte Tony erstaunt.  
„Nein, aber sie ist mit ihr verwandt und weiß allein deswegen schon Bescheid. Wir können den dunklen Energem sehr schnell hierher holen, aber es gibt ja keinen Grund dafür“ nickte Zenowing ernst:  
„Vielleicht haben wir einfach zu lang auf den weißen Energem gewartet, und deswegen uns keine weitere, andere Möglichkeit überlegt. Wir könnten ihn auch in einen Vulkan werfen, auf einem anderen Planeten natürlich... hier gibt es keine.“  
„Und dann erlischt dieser Vulkan und in zwei Millionen Jahren findet ihn jemand in der Lava. Dann haben unsere Nachfolger denselben Ärger an der Backe, wie wir“ wehrte Heckyl entschieden ab:  
„Wenn dann muss es etwas endgültiges sein, oder wir lassen ihn in dem Keller.“  
„Aber die Königin wird sicher nicht ewig leben. Gebt ihn uns mit“ forderte Tony und wurde erstaunt, von Ivan auch entsetzt, angesehen:  
„Wir können auf ihn aufpassen, und wir produzieren ja auch Nachwuchs. Zur Not werfen wir ihn bei uns in einen Vulkan und passen dann auf, dass ihn niemand dort heraus holen will. Ich denke da an den Kilauea auf Hawaii, der das letzte Mal 2010 ausgebrochen ist, oder der Mount St. Helens. Wobei ich mehr zu Hawaii tendiere, da gibt es nicht nur einen Vulkan und ich habe ein Haus dort. Oder es ist sogar besser, wenn er in unserer Obhut bleibt, denn so kann ich mich immer noch entscheiden ob ich ihn nicht doch noch vernichten will. Vielleicht weil ich dann die Erde vor allerlei gierigem Pack beschützen muss.“  
Tony presste die Lippen fest zusammen, ja das war wirklich die beste Lösung für alles. Sie nahmen den dunklen Energem mit zur Erde und passten dort auf ihn auf. Heckyl war nicht unsterblich, nur sehr langlebig, und Zenowing war mit dem silbernen Energem verbunden. Er würde also wahrscheinlich irgendwann alleine mit dem dunklen Energem sein und das war keine gute Idee. Und auch nicht, ihn der Königin dieses friedlichen Planeten dauerhaft anzuvertrauen.  
„Heckyl, hol ihn“ forderte Zenowing und wurde von eben diesem Freund sehr erstaunt angesehen:  
„Du hast vielleicht noch hundert Jahre, oder hundertfünfzig, und dann stehe ich hier mit dem dunklen Energem alleine da. Wenn du gestorben bist, werde ich zur Erde reisen und dann dort denen beistehen die den dunklen Energem bewachen. Egal wer dies sein wird. Sie hat recht, er sollte bei ihr und dem weißen Energem sein. Und er sollte bei denen sein, die ihn nicht abgeben müssen um ihn bewachen zu können.“  
Heckyl schwieg, dann nickte er zustimmend, stand auf und verließ das Haus. Mittlerweile war Pachy mit seiner Flasche fertig und kam zurück in den Korb.  
„Wenn ich länger darüber nachdenke, dann ist es tatsächlich die beste Idee“ bestimmte Ivan:  
„Doch wir müssen wohl erst die anderen davon überzeugen. Am besten schreibe ich ihnen eine kurze Nachricht und...“  
„Wir reisen ab, sobald Heckyl mit dem Energem zurück ist“ wehrte Tony gelassen ab:  
„Und wenn wir noch nicht sofort zuhause ankommen, dann vielleicht weil der weiße Energem will das wir ihn in einer anderen Dimension oder Zeitebene unterbringen. Aber das glaube ich nicht, er ist von meiner Idee genauso überzeugt wie ich. Wir nehmen den dunklen Energem mit nach Hause und bewahren ihn auf. Ihr habt ihn doch gut verpackt, oder?“  
„Er ist sicher, in einer bleiernen Schatulle“ stimmte Zenowing ernst zu:  
„Ich packe euch ein paar Früchte ein, die werden euch allen schmecken. Und ich schreibe noch ein paar Sachen für Shelby auf. Falls ihr einmal einen Zord schaffen müsst, um den dunklen Energem gezielter bewachen zu können.“ Er machte sich an die Arbeit und Tony streichelte für einen Moment nachdenklich den Bauch von Pachy.  
„Ihr denkt wir sind genau deswegen hierher gekommen, nicht wegen Hethalon“ fragte Ivan leise und sie nickte zustimmend:  
„Dann wird der Energem sich sicher sein, dass wir den Feind auch ohne Hilfe besiegen können. Und wenn ich eines gelernt habe, dann das genau er sich sehr selten irrt.“


	56. Chapter 56

„Umpf“ Tony landete unsanft auf dem steinernen Boden des Stützpunktes und im nächsten Moment rollte auch schon der kleine Pok an ihr vorbei, ließ dabei ein leises, ungehaltenes Brummen hören. Aber er hatte sich zum Glück nicht verletzt, dies sah sie sofort als er sich schüttelte und dann auf die vier kleinen Füßchen stellte, sich verwirrt umsah.  
Ein lautes Rumpeln erklang, dann landete die Box mit dem dunklen Energem neben ihr, ihre Tasche und am Ende auch Ivan.  
Die Box hatte die Form eines großen, eisernen Buches und war mit einem gold-glänzendem, und sehr massivem, Schloss versehen.  
Tony griff in ihre Tasche und stellte sofort erleichtert fest das der Schlüssel noch da war. Auch wenn sie eigentlich keinen Bedarf hatte die Box zu öffnen, als sie vor einer Stunde das erste mal hinein sah, spielte ihr weißer Energem verrückt und wollte sich sofort mit ihr vereinen um das Unheil aus dem Universum zu schaffen. Er reagierte nicht gut auf seinen dunklen Gegenpart, und sie konnte es ihm wirklich nicht verdenken.  
Wären die Umstände anders, und die „Nebenwirkungen“ des Ganzen nicht so gravierend, hätte sie den dunklen Energem erst gar nicht mit zur Erde gebracht und schon auf Andromeda vernichtet.  
„Ich denke wir sind erfolgreich Zuhause angekommen“ murmelte Ivan und sah sich um:  
„Dort liegt Phillip auf dem Sofa und schläft. Er schläft sehr tief, sonst hätte er uns sicher schon längst gehört.“  
Tony rappelte sich etwas mühsam auf und ging zu ihrem Verlobten, tippte ihm gegen die Nase, während Ivan das Zimmer aufsuchte, welches er bewohnte, und dort all seine Sachen vorfand.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich mir in einer anderen Dimension eine Playstation angeschafft habe“ stellte er fest und der ehemalige Prinz schlug gähnend die Augen auf, sofort als er Tony dann sah packte er sie kraftvoll und zog sie auf sich.  
„Wieso schläfst du hier unten“ nuschelte sie gegen sein Hemd und er schlang seine Arme fest um sie.  
„Ich habe auf euch gewartet, und das nicht nur weil ich der Einzige bin der nicht fest im Café arbeitet“ küsste er sie sanft auf den Kopf und dann noch inniger, leidenschaftlicher auf die Lippen:  
„Geh nicht mehr ohne mich auf eine solche Reise. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst... ich könnte das nicht mehr ertragen.“  
„Es war sehr wichtig, dass ich ohne dich gegangen bin. Aber das wurde mir auch erst dort bewusst, und ich habe dich ebenso sehr vermisst“ sie stand auf und holte sich Pachy in die Arme:  
„Aber ich habe uns ein Baby mitgebracht. Schau, das ist Pachy, er ist noch ein Baby“ Phillip setzte sich auf, sah sehr ernst auf den kleinen Pok und dann seine Verlobte verwirrt an.  
„Das ist ein Pok. Wir waren auf Andromeda, dort sind sie Wildtiere, er hat seinen Vater verloren... und das ist als ob er hier seine Mutter verloren hätte. Eine Art Hundewesen, ich konnte ihn einfach nicht zurücklassen“ erklärte sie sanft.  
„Ihr wart auf Andromeda“ staunte der ehemalige Prinz und eine Flasche erschien in Tonys Händen, die sie dann auch gleich Pachy anbot.  
„Ja. Und dort leben tatsächlich Zenowing und Heckyl. Sie haben dort auf meinen Energem gewartet, dessen Keeper ich bin. Jedenfalls hat man mich ständig als solchen bezeichnet, mir ist es im Grunde gleich was ich bin“ sie atmete tief durch und ihr kleiner Schützling saugte hungrig an der Flasche:  
„Wir haben noch etwas mitgebracht... den dunklen Energem.“ Sie zeigte auf die Box, welche noch am Boden lag, Phillip war einen Moment wie erstarrt und dann kreischte er plötzlich erschrocken auf.  
„Wieso habt ihr den mitgebracht“ kreischte er Ivan und Tony dann gleichermaßen an, fast gleichzeitig kamen auch die anderen Rangers nach Unten, wurden von Phillip ebenso angekreischt.  
„Was ist hier los“ fragte Kendall verwirrt:  
„Ihr seid schon zurück und habt einen sehr merkwürdig aussehenden Hund mitgebracht.“  
„Das ist ein Pok, vom Planeten Andromeda“ stellte Tony ihr „Baby“ vor:  
„Ich habe ihn Pachy genannt. Phillip kreischt, weil wir den dunklen Energem auch mitgebracht haben.“ Sie zeigte auf die Box und sofort wurde sie von allen anderen, außer Ivan natürlich, auch angekreischt.  
„Es war nur logisch. Heckyl hat nur noch maximal 150 Jahre zu leben und dann wäre Zenowing alleine mit dem Ding gewesen, und er ist nicht unsterblich, ich wollte den dunklen Energem nicht bei den friedlichen Andromedanern zurücklassen. Am Ende wird ihr Planet noch deswegen vernichtet, so wie Sentai 6 in der anderen Zeitebene. Hier bei uns ist er sicherer, und im schlimmsten Fall kann ich ihn vernichten... nur eben wäre ich dann mit meinem Energem verbunden und unsterblich. Aber sollte es wirklich so kommen, dass wir ihn nicht mehr aufbewahren können ohne die Erde zu sehr zu gefährden, würde ich das natürlich tun. Aber jetzt besteht noch kein Bedarf danach. Wir bringen ihn an einen sicheren Ort und verteidigen weiter die Erde gegen das was hier unangenehm zu Besuch kommt.“  
„Das ist der dunkle Energem“ brachte Kendall atemlos hervor und hob die Box auf, untersuchte das Schloss kurz:  
„Hast du den Schlüssel?“  
„Ja. Aber ich will die Box nicht öffnen, mein Energem spielt dann verrückt und will sich sofort mit mir vereinen um ihn zu vernichten. Wenn die Box verschlossen ist, spürt er ihn nicht und ist ganz normal ruhig.“  
Sie holte den Schlüssel hervor und zeigte ihn kurz, dann gab sie diesen an Phillip weiter.  
„Ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass der dunkle Energem hier am Besten aufgehoben ist“ verkündete Ivan ernst:  
„Und Zenowing sagte, dass sobald Heckyl gestorben ist, er sich auf den Weg zur Erde macht. Dann wird er denjenigen beistehen, die noch über den dunklen Energem wachen. Es ist das Beste so, wir können ihn hier aufbewahren und alles Unheil von der Erde abwenden. Lady Shelby, hier ist ein Brief von Zenowing für Euch. Und hier ist ein Brief von Heckyl für Euch, Lady Kendall. Niemand wird den dunklen Energem hier vermuten, wenn dessen Keeper auf Andromeda ist, und aus dieser Box hier kann er seine Signatur auch nicht heraus strahlen.“  
„Dann wird keiner das Ding aufmachen“ bestimmte Chase sofort sehr ernst:  
„Außer Tony entscheidet sich doch dafür, den Energem zu vernichten. Verdammt, das gibt doch noch nur mehr Arbeit und Ärger.“  
„Und mehr Training“ Tony zückte ihr Handy:  
„Ich rufe Emma zurück nach Amber Beach. Jemand muss sich auch erstmal um Pachy kümmern, wenn wir gegen Monster kämpfen.“  
„Darf ich“ Riley trat an sie heran und holte sich dann den kleinen Pok in die Arme, der erstmal satt war und dem grünen Ranger einen kleinen Teil seiner Milch entgegen rülpste:  
„Der ist wirklich niedlich. Aber was sagen die Leute dazu, wenn wir hier einen Alien großziehen?“  
„Wir sind die Rangers, wir haben zumindest in Amber Beach schon ein wenig Narrenfreiheit“ wehrte Tony gelassen ab:  
„Und sehr viel anders als ein Neufundländer-Mischling sieht er nicht aus, wenn er erwachsen ist.“  
Sie rief Emma an, erklärte ihr die Situation und währenddessen spürte sie wie Phillip seine Arme um sie legte, sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken bettete. Eindeutig musste sie sich gleich erstmal um ihn kümmern, und er sich auch ein bisschen um sie. Denn sie hatte ihn natürlich auch vermisst und wollte nie wieder ohne ihn eine solche Reise hinter sich bringen.  
„Ich schicke dir den Privatjet“ versprach Tony und kaum hatte sie das gesagt, holte Phillip sein Handy hervor, woraufhin sie Emma verkündete das dieser ihr seinen Privatjet schickte:  
„Auf jeden Fall wirst du heute Abend abgeholt. Ich möchte nicht das du selbst fliegst, und eigentlich wollte ich dich auch erst gegen Weihnachten holen lassen. Aber das besprechen wir alles, wenn du hier bist. Ich hab dich lieb.“ Sie legte auf und der ehemalige Prinz schickte seinen Piloten nach Hawaii.  
Dann kuschelte sie sich an ihn, während Pachy einmal bei allen Rangern in den Armen landete, als letztes bei Kendall. Sie sah ihn an, lächelte leicht und verkündete dann, sie wolle eventuell doch wieder schwanger werden.  
„Bei solchen Babyaugen, da wird jeder schwach“ schmunzelte sie und steckte ihn sich einfach in Innentasche ihrer Anzugjacke:  
„Aber der dunkle Energem bereitet mir immer noch Sorgen. Auch wenn Heckyl mir einiges dazu geschrieben hat, auch das sie überlegten ihn in einen Vulkan zu werfen. Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, denn wir müssten dann wahrscheinlich in die Nähe dieses Vulkans umziehen. Sicher gibt es irgendwo im Universum eine Technologie, die ihn sogar aus erkalteter Lava heraus holen könnte. Besser ist es, er bleibt bei uns in der Nähe und wir können im schlimmsten Fall mit ihm fliehen.“  
„Fliehen kommt nicht in Frage“ wehrte Tony sofort ab:  
„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall die Erde verteidigen. Sollte es wirklich soweit sein das wir an Flucht denken, dann vereine ich mich mit meinem Energem und vernichte den dunklen. Das ist immer noch eine bessere Option, als die Erde ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. Und jetzt macht mir Hethalon erstmal größere Sorgen, als der dunkle Energem.“  
„Hethalon“ fragten die Rangers sofort verwirrt, woraufhin Tony nach Oben zeigte:  
„Ist das sein Name? Na, das wird ihm auch nichts mehr nützen. Habt ihr etwas über ihn erfahren können, außer seinen Namen?“  
„Leider nicht“ seufzte Ivan:  
„Und wir sind uns deswegen auch sicher, dass der weiße Energem uns nicht wegen ihm nach Andromeda schickte, sondern wegen dem dunklen Energem. Aber das bedeutet auch das wir eine Chance gegen den Feind haben, ohne das wir weitere Informationen brauchen.“  
„Oder es gibt einfach keine Informationen über ihn“ überlegte Riley ernsthaft.  
„Das glaube ich nicht, er ist schon eine Weile im Universum unterwegs und Heckyl wusste, dass Hethalon auch bei Sledge anheuern wollte“ nickte Tony ernst und stellte fest das Pachy bei Kendall eingeschlafen war:  
„Sledge hat ihn aber nicht genommen, wohl weil er um seine Macht fürchtete. Hethalon kann gut reden und hat sich wohl so auch einiges an Anhängern ins Raumschiff geholt.“  
„Ich wünschte immer noch, wir könnten da hoch fliegen und ihn einfach aus dem Universum schießen“ seufzte Tyler:  
„Was hat Zenowing dir geschrieben, Shelby?“  
„Hoffst du, er hat mir Tipps für einen fliegenden Zord gegeben“ fragte sie neugierig, woraufhin ihr Ex-Freund zustimmend nickte:  
„Hat er nicht. Aber er hat mir geschrieben wie ich noch einen Zord erschaffe, und ihn mit dem gleichen Kriegergeist wie Epy verbinden kann. Und er hat mir zudem geschrieben, wie er einst die Zords erschuf und sie an die Energem band, ohne einen solchen Geist für sie zu haben. Das sind alles Informationen, die ich irgendwann sicher einmal gut gebrauchen kann.“  
„Du könntest also noch einen Zord, mit der Kraft von Tony, erschaffen“ staunte Kendall sofort:  
„Vielleicht wäre da ein fliegender wirklich etwas, worüber du nachdenken solltest. Nicht unbedingt, um das Raumschiff ins Aus zu schießen, er muss nur dafür reichen uns zu ihm zu bringen.“  
„Gab es, während unserer Abwesenheit, Angriffe“ wollte Tony wissen, sie saß mittlerweile bequemer auf dem Sofa, Phillip lag neben ihr und hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß gebettet.  
„Nein“ schüttelte Shelby ernst den Kopf, während sie zu den DNA-Proben ging, welche sie im Stützpunkt aufbewahrten:  
„Aber wir haben wirklich ständig damit gerechnet... es ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee Hethalon auf seinem Schiff zu besuchen. Was sagst du dazu, Tony?“  
„Wenn ihr das tun wollt, dann müssen wir uns sehr gut darauf vorbereiten. Wir wissen nicht wie viele Aliens uns dort oben erwarten, wie es dort aussieht und was genau zu tun ist um alle Feinde zu erledigen. Wir könnten Bomben platzieren, aber das auch nur wenn wir gut durch das ganze Schiff kommen. Und wir brauchen einen Zord, der unsere Flucht auch sichern kann, wenn wir unsere Mission abbrechen müssen... oder versagen.“  
„Also müssten wir auf wirklich alles vorbereitet sein“ bestimmte Tyler ernst:  
„Auch darauf das wir es mit einer Übermacht zu tun bekommen.“  
„So ist es. Wir empfangen dann den Feind nicht mehr auf einem Gebiet, welches uns bekannt ist, wir dringen dann in seines ein und wir sind es die keine Ahnung haben.“  
„Wollen wir uns lieber hinein schleichen oder das Raumschiff stürmen“ fragte Shelby neugierig:  
„Ich könnte die DNA eines Quetzalcoatlus nehmen. Wir haben sie gerade nicht da, aber er könnte sich dann an dem Raumschiff festkrallen. Wir stürmen hinein, platzieren Bomben... nein, wir wissen nicht wie viele Feinde auf uns dort warten.“  
„Trotzdem“ nickte Tony:  
„Besorge die DNA und mache den Zord. Das mit dem Festkrallen empfinde ich als eine sehr gute Idee. Er braucht ein Cockpit für uns alle und es wäre gut, wenn Kendall etwas einbaut, womit wir von diesem Cockpit aus sehen wie viele Feinde auf uns warten. Vielleicht hat es ein paar Meter Reichweite, damit wir es erfahren bevor wir am Raumschiff andocken, oder wenn es nicht geht, dann eben wenn wir schon dran sind. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir die Anzahl der Gegner erfahren bevor wir aussteigen.“  
„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee“ bestimmte Kendall sofort und holte Pachy aus ihrer Tasche, gab ihn an Ivan weiter, der ihn sofort sanft an seine Brust drückte:  
„Was bei dem Quetzalcoatlus besonders ist, dass er auf dem Boden läuft um sich dort seine Beute zu holen. Und das auf allen Vieren. Deswegen kann er sich auch am Raumschiff festkrallen und allein schon das wird diesem Hethalon schon ordentlich Probleme bereiten. Shelby, du bist ein Genie.“  
„Und wir nehmen Epy mit hoch“ forderte Chase:  
„Zur Not schicken wir diesen in das Raumschiff, damit er uns den Weg freiräumt. Leute... wir werden diesen Hethalon nun so platt machen, dass er locker zwischen zwei Seiten eines Buches passt. Und dann ist endlich Frieden auf der Erde und ich kann mich mit Kendall ums Babymachen kümmern.“ Er lachte dreckig, woraufhin der ehemals purpurne Ranger neugierig eine Augenbraue hob.  
„Und ich dachte Chase wäre irgendwann einmal erwachsen geworden“ seufzte Riley theatralisch, und musste dann doch ein wenig lachen.


	57. Chapter 57

„Wo ist Tony“ Kendall und Chase kamen in die Küche, wo sie nur Phillip und Pachy vorfanden:  
„Holt sie mit einem der anderen Emma vom Flughafen ab... nein, dann hätte sie den Kleinen mitgenommen.“  
„Sie ist seit zwei Stunden unten am Strand und trainiert“ verkündete der ehemalige Prinz ernst, er hatte eine Flasche in der Hand und fütterte damit den kleinen Pok, aber kaum erreichte Kendall ihn, übergab er sein kleines „Baby“ an sie:  
„Nein, ich will ihn nicht loswerden. Tony hat gesagt, du sollst dich um ihn kümmern bis Emma das übernimmt und wir alle sollen zum Strand kommen. Es sind übrigens noch genügend Flaschen unten im Stützpunkt, der Energem hat einen Vorrat erschaffen.   
Sie will uns jedenfalls etwas neues beibringen, etwas was uns auf dem Raumschiff einen Vorteil verschafft und womit Hethalon nicht rechnet. Jack holt Emma ab, sie wissen ja Beide vom Stützpunkt und werden deswegen auch gleich zu dir runter kommen.“  
„Es muss wirklich sehr wichtig, und schwierig, sein, wenn sie selbst Emma nicht sofort begrüßen will, oder gar mit abholen. Immerhin haben sie sich ja jetzt schon eine Weile nicht gesehen“ stellte Chase fest:  
„Und merkwürdigerweise freue ich mich irgendwie darauf, was sie uns da beibringen will. Wir haben schon so verdammt viel von ihr gelernt.“  
Er sah nachdenklich auf seine Arme, vor ein paar Wochen waren diese nicht so definiert und stark. Aber von ihnen allen hatte Phillip die größte Veränderung durchgemacht, wenn man ihn nicht kannte würde man in keinster Weise vermuten das er mal der Prinz von Zandar war.  
Selbst sein Gesicht schien jegliches Fett verloren zu haben und dazu die langen Haare...  
„Sie wird uns sicher etwas beibringen, was wir auch beherrschen können... übrigens, Ivan ist schon im Dojo“ nickte Phillip:  
„Sie hat ihn hin geschickt, ich habe vom Fenster aus gesehen wie er sich beschwerte das niemand da sei um ihn zu fahren und sie ihm dann einen Tritt in den Hintern verpasste, er solle hin laufen. Und das hat er dann auch gemacht. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen.“  
Phillip trug schon seine Sportklamotten und als er das Haus verließ, kamen auch die Anderen an.  
„Wir sollen zum Strand kommen“ forderte Phillip ernst:  
„Tony ist schon seit einigen Stunden dort und will uns etwas beibringen. Etwas für unseren Plan.“ Er deutete kurz nach Oben, woraufhin die Rangers zustimmend nickten und sich dann schnell im Stützpunkt umzogen.  
Chase kam umgezogen aus dem Haus, ihm folgte Kendall die Pachy im Korb mit sich trug.  
„Wahrscheinlich schicke ich euch gleich auch noch Emma zum Strand, mit einem Frühstück am Besten“ nickte die Leiterin des Cafes, welches gerade öffnete und von der Mannschaft um Michael herum betrieben wurde. Er war mittlerweile der Leiter vom Service, wenn Shelby nicht arbeitete, und er machte diesen Job sehr gut. Wenn Phillip sich um eines keine Sorgen machen musste, dann war es das „Amber Palace“.  
„Aber nur etwas leichtes, ein paar Früchte und für Riley seine geliebten Kohlrabistücke“ wehrte Chase gelassen ab:  
„Tony hat ja immer noch Angst, wir würden während des Trainings kotzen.“  
Die Anderen kamen hoch und sofort machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Strand, doch da wo sie Tony vermuteten, war sie nicht.  
„Hat sie genauer gesagt, wo sie ist“ fragte Tyler neugierig, Phillip schüttelte ernst den Kopf:  
„Das macht es natürlich nicht gerade einfach. Rufen wir sie an.“  
„Ich glaube sie ist hinten bei den Bäumen“ bestimmte Riley, und es klang sehr aus dem Bauch heraus entschieden, sie sahen in die Richtung und beschlossen dann hin zu laufen und wenn sie dort nicht war sie daraufhin anzurufen:  
„Wahrscheinlich hat sie es Phillip nicht gesagt, damit wir uns durch das Suchen und Laufen gleich auch aufwärmen.“  
„So viel aufwärmen brauchen wir doch eigentlich nicht mehr, oder“ überlegte Shelby, aber dann zogen sie doch die Schuhe aus und liefen im nassen Sand zu den Bäumen herüber.  
Dort wo Tyler Tony das erste Mal fragte, ob sie bereit dazu war ihn zu trainieren, damals nachdem sie das Auto kauften... welches dann schon am nächsten Tag auf den Schrott kam.  
Phillip konnte es zwar nicht von der Steuer absetzen, aber wirklich ernst nahm er den Verlust auch nicht. Und dadurch das sein Café so gut lief, hatte er das Geld schon längst wieder drin.  
Sie erreichten den kleinen Wald, wenn man die paar Bäume nennen konnte, in dem Moment als es plötzlich lautstark krachte und ein Baum langsam zu Boden fiel.  
„Ich glaube deine Vermutung war richtig“ nickte Tyler Riley zu und sie gingen langsam in die Richtung. Dort sahen sie als erstes das feuerrote Haar ihrer Anführerin und dann wie diese sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren schien.  
Tony stand vollkommen still da, ihre Muskeln waren angespannt und ihre Augen geschlossen. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, bewegte sie sich vollkommen lautlos ihre Arme in Richtung eines Baumes, welcher fünf Meter von ihr entfernt stand... der daraufhin einen unsichtbaren Schlag bekam und sich neben den anderen legte.  
Sämtlichen Rangers klappte der Mund auf, selbst Phillip stand wie versteinert da und konnte nicht glauben was er gerade gesehen hatte.  
Sicher, er hätte den Baum mit einem einzigen Tritt genauso fällen können, aber Tony berührte diesen doch noch nicht einmal.  
Oder eben doch, mit ihrem gesammelten Chi, oder Qui, oder wie sie es auch immer nannte.  
„Da seid ihr ja“ stellte sie fest, als sie sich in die Richtung der Rangers wandte:  
„Eigentlich hatte ich schon eher mit euch gerechnet, aber die Zeit wird noch reichen... und wahrscheinlich braucht ihr sowieso einige Tage dafür.“  
„Sollen wir „das“ lernen“ fragte Chase besorgt.  
„Ja. Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen, ihr seid schon so weit. Außer natürlich Ivan, aber der trainiert brav weiter mit dem Katana. Ich will einfach nicht unvorbereitet sein, wenn es darum geht unseren Plan auszuführen. Und ihr seid wirklich schon soweit, und ich auch... denn ich habe das noch nie unterrichtet. Aber es gibt immer ein erstes mal und wenn ich was falsch mache, dann werden wir das schnell merken.“  
„Wäre es dann nicht klüger, etwas zu lernen was du ganz sicher unterrichten kannst“ wollte Riley vorsichtig wissen.  
„Das habt ihr doch schon alles gelernt“ wehrte Tony gelassen ab:  
„Ich habe euch die letzten Wochen, Monate, durch das gesamte Training geschickt, welches man als Meister lehren können muss und soll. Ihr seid zwar nicht so gut, dass ihr jetzt eine Meisterprüfung ablegen könntet, aber auch nicht weit entfernt davon... vielleicht noch zwei Jahre, ich habe euch ja nicht auf Perfektion hin trainiert, sondern auf den Kampf. Kommt her, wir müssen erstmal meditieren, setzt euch im Kreis herum.“  
Sie zögerten, aber dann war es doch Phillip der sich neben Tony setzte und sich auch gleich einen Kuss abholte.  
„Eigentlich würde ich mit dir lieber unsere Hochzeit planen, als schon wieder für den Feind zu trainieren“ flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft auf das Haar.  
„Wenn der Kerl besiegt ist, planen wir die beste und größte Hochzeit die Amber Beach je gesehen hat“ schmunzelte Tony amüsiert, wahrscheinlich würde es aber genau so nicht ablaufen. Eine kleine Feier im Café reichte vollkommen, Phillip dachte auch schon darüber nach ob man sich auf dem Platz davor trauen lassen konnte.  
Denn immerhin war das ja auch der Ort an dem er Tony das erste mal traf.  
Und das fühlte sich schon wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an. Dabei dauerte es nur eine Woche, bis sie ein Paar wurden... und entgegen aller Befürchtungen war das nicht zu schnell gewesen. Es war genau richtig.  
„Du meditierst nicht“ stellte Tony neben ihm leise fest.  
„Ich muss über zu viel nachdenken“ murmelte er, er wollte aber auch nicht die anderen in ihrer Meditation stören, so standen er und Tony auf und setzten sich etwas entfernt von dem Kreis aus Power Rangern hin:  
„Wäre es nicht einfacher sich einfach ein paar Pistolen zu besorgen?“  
„Die er uns vielleicht abnehmen kann, oder da oben nicht funktionieren? Am Ende ist es so wie in einem Flugzeug, ein Schuss landet in der Wand des Raumschiffes und wir werden ins All gesaugt. Wenn sie das beherrschen, dann können sie es erst nicht mehr anwenden, wenn sie tot, oder fast tot, sind“ sie kuschelte sich an ihn und atmete tief durch:  
„Ich verbringe viel zu wenig Zeit mit dir alleine.“  
„Das kommt alles noch, denk daran, wir haben Energem-für-immer Zeit um mit uns allein zu sein.“  
Energem... den dunklen Energem hatten sie ja auch noch im Nacken. Er befand sich noch im Stützpunkt, lag da in seiner buchartigen Schatulle herum und sie wussten noch nicht wirklich wohin damit. Dabei wäre es so einfach, Tony vereinigte sich mit dem weißen Energem und zerstörte dann den dunklen für immer.  
Aber sie wollte das nicht, und Phillip wusste das sie es nur wegen ihm nicht wollte.  
Er schlang seine Arme um sie und küsste sie sanft auf das Haar. Das sie gerade nur kuschelten und nicht meditierten, bedeutete auch das er wahrscheinlich wieder extra Training bekam und den Anderen hinterher hinkte.  
„Du hast mich zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht“ flüsterte er.  
Wie war das noch damit, dass man das eigene Wohl im Ernstfall nicht über das Wohl eines anderen stellen durfte. Nur dadurch wurde er doch erst zum Ranger, oder Tyler, Shelby, Chase und Riley, auch Ivan der Phillip's Vorfahren unter Einsatz seines Lebens gegen Fury verteidigte.  
Und Kendall, die Keeper auf das Schiff von Sledge folgte ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken was sie da tat.  
„Ich habe nur heraus geholt, was eh schon da war“ wehrte sie ab und stand auf, ging langsam an jedem Ranger vorbei und sah ihn sich genau an:  
„Konzentriert euch auf euer Innerstes, auf eure Kraft. Denkt an nichts mehr anderes, als an eure Kraft, eure Stärke. Das ist euer Chi.“  
Sie kehrte wieder zu Phillip zurück und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Du solltest da eigentlich mitmachen“ schmunzelte sie und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn:  
„Aber wenn sie es beherrschen, dann musst du das nicht unbedingt ebenfalls können. Auch wenn man damit sehr schöne Tritte verteilen kann, und das über mehrere Meter hinweg.“  
„Deswegen werde ich das später auch nachholen, es reicht schon das ich kein Schwert mit meiner blanken Hand auffangen kann. Aber gerade ist mir wichtiger das wir reden, denn du bist ja auch gestern erst zurückgekommen.“  
Sie antwortete nicht, stattdessen vergrub sie ihr Gesicht für einen Moment in seinem Shirt, er streichelte ihr sanft durch das Haar.  
„Was belastet dich? Ist etwas auf Andromeda passiert“ fragte er leise.  
„Nein.“  
„Es ist der dunkle Energem, oder? Der weiße drängt dich zur Vereinigung und damit zur Vernichtung des dunklen. Und du weißt, dass wir ihn nicht auf ewig verteidigen können. Und das der dunkle Energem allerlei außerirdisches Pack anlocken wird... es wird keinen Frieden geben, solange er da ist.“  
„Ich will nicht ohne dich leben“ flüsterte sie in sein Shirt und er zog sie fest an sich.  
„Und ich nicht ohne dich, aber hierbei geht es eben auch um dich und mich. Wie sollen wir friedlich den kleinen Pachy aufziehen, wenn dauernd irgendwelche Aliens an den dunklen Energem ran wollen. Egal wie gut er gesichert ist, sie werden ihn auf der Erde vermuten, weil der weiße auch hier ist. Und weil die anderen Energem früher hier waren. Weil hier immer noch die Power Rangers sind. Wir machen es so, wir schießen diesen Hethalon in die ewigen Jagdgründe und dann vereinigst du dich mit dem weißen Energem. Und ich werde dann tun was ich tun muss, damit ich dir eben auch über Energem-für-immer hinweg erhalten bleibe.“  
„Du wirst nicht mehr kämpfen?“  
„Ich werde mich zu Kendall gesellen und nur noch ihren zahlreichen Nachwuchs babysitten. Oder du entscheidest, wohin ich noch mit darf. Trainieren werde ich auf jeden Fall weiter, denn es hält gesund.“  
„Aber du warst doch derjenige, der es am meisten gewollt hat... ein Ranger zu sein.“  
„Ich will auf ewig bei dir sein, es gibt nichts mehr wichtigeres“ er küsste sie zart:  
„Und jetzt setze ich mich zu den anderen und versuche mich zu konzentrieren. Sonst muss ich mir wieder bis spät in die Nacht anhören, was für eine Lusche ich doch bin.“  
„Und Sex gibt’s dann auch nicht“ gluckste Tony leise und küsste Phillip noch mal sanft:  
„Danke.“  
„Nicht dafür. Aber vielleicht besorge ich dir später noch einen Zitronenkuchen, dafür darfst du mir dann danken.“  
Er stand auf und setzte sich neben Tyler, schloss die Augen...  
Fünf Jahre zuvor stellte Phillip das Wohl eines kleines Mädchens über seine eigene Unversehrtheit, und nun gab er all das was er damals gewonnen hatte für die Unversehrtheit des Planeten Erde, oder sogar des ganzen Universums, auf.  
Und es fühlte sich sehr gut an.


	58. Chapter 58

„Habt ihr Tony gesehen“ Phillip betrat das Café, indem gerade fast alle Rangers arbeiteten und da Kendall nicht zu sehen war, befand diese sich wohl in ihrem Büro. Shelby war ebenfalls nicht da, dafür aber Jack und Emma, Michael hatte die Leitung des Service.  
„Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen, dass du nicht weißt wo sie ist“ fragte Tyler neugierig und brachte Emma ihre Pizza. Sie aß grundsätzlich gratis, Jack nicht, weswegen er sich wohl auch ein Stück ihres Mittagessens stahl. Wenn der Mafiosi eines war, dann geizig.  
„Ich war bis gerade noch bei einem Lieferanten“ wehrte Phillip gelassen ab:  
„Und heute Morgen meinte sie nur, sie wolle trainieren. Ist sie unten?“  
„Ja. Und man darf sie nicht stören. Shelby ist die Einzige, die unten sein darf, da sie an unserem neuen Freund arbeitet. Aber Tony meinte auch, wenn Shelby auch nur einen falschen Laut von sich gibt, fliegt sie im hohen Bogen raus. Sie sagte, sie wolle etwas trainieren was sich „Das Rad“ nennt. Und sie sah dabei sehr besorgt aus.“  
„Was daran liegt, dass sie es bisher nur einmal gemacht hat und sich dabei einen Knochen im rechten Oberschenkel brach“ nickte Emma essend:  
„Sie weiß wie es geht, aber so ein Bruch ist nun mal etwas anderes als wenn man sich zum Beispiel das Handgelenk „nur“ anknackst. Und normalerweise braucht man das Rad auch nicht.“  
„Sie wird es für notwendig halten, für unseren Plan“ zeigte Phillip sich besorgt:  
„Was auch immer dieses Rad ist, es wird sicher sehr effektiv sein. Sonst würde sie das Risiko nicht auf sich nehmen.“  
„Auf jeden Fall werden eventuelle Gegner überrascht sein“ kaute Emma:  
„Sie hat den Angriff in Japan gelernt und er wird mit Händen und Füßen gleichermaßen ausgeführt. Da sie sich dabei dreht, wird er das Rad genannt. Das ist wirklich nur etwas für Meister, lasst euch nicht einfallen das auch lernen zu wollen... wobei ich dir, Phillip, das schon am Ehesten zutrauen würde. Und dann vielleicht noch Chase. Aber dafür müsst ihr dann auch erstmal auf ihren Level kommen.“  
Emma war schon einen Tag wieder in Amber Beach und hatte sich dann auch gleich dem kleinen Pok angenommen, der neben ihr in seinem Korb schlief. Sie sagte nur, sie sollten sich um ihren Plan kümmern und sie würde alles andere schon mit Kendall zusammen machen.  
Wobei die ja auch noch Charger für den neuen Zord bauen musste.  
„Das werden wir nie erreichen“ Phillip setzte sich zu Jack und Emma, holte ein paar Papiere hervor:  
„Wir müssen noch einiges besprechen, Emma. Und ich brauche deine Hilfe, bei einer Bestellung.“  
„Was für eine Bestellung?“  
„Ich brauche an Weihnachten ungefähr tausend Sonnenblumen. Das muss schon vorher geplant werden, denn wahrscheinlich bekomme ich sie nicht aus der unmittelbaren Umgebung.“  
„Aha“ meldete sich Riley sofort:  
„Hast du gerade nach Tony gefragt, weil du sicher sein wolltest das sie nicht in der Nähe ist?“  
„Nein. Wir planen ja die Hochzeit zusammen. Aber ich will sie auch nicht damit jetzt noch zusätzlich belasten. Und ich war gerade nicht nur bei einem Lieferanten, sondern auch kurz im Rathaus. Ich habe nachgefragt, ob eine Trauung hier vor dem Café möglich ist. Weder ich, noch Tony, möchten bei so etwas eine Kirche von innen sehen und alles andere muss man nicht unbedingt im Rathaus veranstalten. Es ist nur eine Frage des Geldes.“  
„Ich kümmere mich um die Sonnenblumen“ bestimmte Jack und nahm sich die Unterlagen dazu.  
„Legal“ hakte Phillip besorgt nach.  
„Es gibt keine illegalen Blumen, außer man fährt nachts zu einem Feld und pflückt sie, ohne bezahlt zu haben. Bei tausend Sonnenblumen dürfte das eine sehr mühsame Arbeit sein.“  
„Gib mir dann die Rechnung. Wir haben zwar noch kein genaues Datum für die Hochzeit, aber es wird an einem der Weihnachtsfeiertage stattfinden.“  
„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du windiger Ex-Prinz meine kleine Tony heiraten wirst“ schnaubte Emma ungehalten, aber auch ein wenig amüsiert, wischte sich dabei mit einer Serviette ab:  
„Und dann kommen deine Eltern noch nicht mal zur Hochzeit.“  
„Sie werden auch davon wahrscheinlich nur aus der Zeitung erfahren“ brummte Phillip über seinen Unterlagen:  
„Genau wie meine Brüder. Und von mir aus können sie sich dann auch gleich vor Ärger in den Arsch beißen.“  
„So ist es richtig, Junge“ lachte Emma und klopfte ihm fröhlich auf die Schulter:  
„Wenn du noch Hilfe brauchst, dann sag Bescheid. Ich habe zwar noch nie eine Hochzeit organisiert, aber ich wusste schon vor zehn Jahren das ich das irgendwann mal machen muss. Nur habe ich nicht daran gedacht, das es so früh geschehen wird.“  
„Wir haben noch eine Ewigkeit vor uns, da ist es egal wie früh es gemacht wird“ Phillip sah auf und verzog leicht das Gesicht:  
„Diese Sache da oben, das wird mein letzter Einsatz als Ranger sein. Das solltet ihr wissen.“  
„Was“ Ivan fiel fast der Teller aus den Händen, schnell lieferte er diesen dann bei seinem Gast ab, und auch die anderen Freunde zeigten sich erstaunt.  
„Ja. Ich werde danach nur noch mitkommen, wenn Tony es erlaubt und ich weiß sicher, dass dies nicht vorkommen wird. Sie wollte mich schon von Anfang an lieber zuhause lassen, aus Angst das ich mich auch nur verletze. Ich werde dann zwar weiter trainieren, aber nur noch Kendall Gesellschaft leisten, während ihr weiterhin die Erde verteidigt.“  
„Hat Tony das von dir verlangt“ wollte Emma sofort wissen.  
„Nein, ich habe es ihr angeboten“ nickte Phillip ernst:  
„Weil sie... unser kleines Problem unten, zerstören möchte. Und ich verstehe das.“  
„Sie will...“ Tyler atmete tief durch:  
„Und weil sie dann... ihr wollt sicherstellen, dass dir in Zukunft nichts passiert.“  
„So ist es. Aber es bietet auch Möglichkeiten, zum Beispiel haben wir gestern dann doch über eigene Kinder gesprochen. Ausgetragen von einer Leihmutter. Natürlich gibt es da einige Probleme, wie auch zuvor, aber da immer einer von uns Zuhause ist...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern:  
„Aber das sind erstmal nur Überlegungen. Vielleicht adoptieren wir auch nur, weil Tony auch schon darüber nachdachte was unsere zukünftige Tochter alles tragen könnte. Und das Geschlecht kann man nur bestimmen, wenn man sich in einem Waisenhaus umschaut.“  
„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie euer Kind sicher ähnlich erziehen wird wie es bei ihr war“ nickte Chase:  
„Und sie wird sehr enttäuscht sein, wenn dieses Kind dann kein Interesse am Kampfsport hat.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ amüsierte Emma sich:  
„Tony hat das ja nie aus Spaß gemacht. Sie sah es immer als eine Art Pflicht und Notwendigkeit an. Aber wenn sie jetzt damit aufhören würde, aus irgendeinem Grund, würde ihr Körper zusammenfallen wie ein verfaulter Kartoffelsack. Und das weiß sie auch sehr gut, denn wir erlebten etwas ähnliches während ihrer Krebserkrankung. Das war aber dann auch die Zeit, in der Tony drei Schals häkelte und eine Decke strickte. Sollte das Kind kein Interesse am Kampfsport haben, dann wird Tony ihm das sicher nicht übel nehmen. Und natürlich wird sie, anders als bei sich selbst, auch auf die Ausbildung des Nachwuchses wert legen.“  
„Ich fasse es nicht, dass sie sich jetzt doch dazu entschieden hat“ seufzte Riley:  
„Ich empfinde es als viel zu großes Opfer. Und du warst doch derjenige, der es von uns allen am meisten gewollt hat. Wir sind alle mehr oder weniger zufällig dazu gekommen, du aber wolltest es unbedingt.“  
„Es gibt jetzt wichtigeres“ nickte Phillip ernst:  
„Ich sehe es als kein Opfer, nur als Anfang von etwas Neuem. Und ihr schafft auch zukünftige Gegner ohne mich... ich neige gerade dazu doch einmal runter zu gehen und nach ihr zu sehen, nicht das sie mit gebrochenen Knochen da liegt.“  
„Shelby ist ja da und du solltest sie wirklich nicht stören“ wehrte Emma ab:  
„Du erst recht nicht, wenn sie ihre Konzentration dabei verliert, dann kann das übel ausgehen. Es ist etwas was sie mit ihrem gesammelten Chi macht, da braucht sie absolute Ruhe bei.“  
„Wisst du genaueres über diesen Angriff“ hakte Tyler neugierig nach:  
„Wir wollen es nicht nachmachen, nur wissen was es genau ist.“  
„Sie überschlägt sich“ verkündete Tony's Pflegemutter nur:  
„Und ich wette, weil sie es geheim halten will, macht sie es auch unten im Keller. Ansonsten hätte sie das Dojo vorgezogen, auch wegen dem weicheren Boden. Sicher wird sie es euch bald erzählen, oder sogar zeigen.“  
Geräusche waren zu hören, Schritte, ein Schnaufen und dann kam eine sehr durchgeschwitzte und knallrote Tony ins Café. Sie duschte ungern unten, deswegen war sie wohl auf dem Weg nach Hause, sofort wurde sie von allen neugierig angesehen.  
„Ihr wollt sicher wissen, was ich da unten gemacht habe. Und entgegen dem was euch Emma sicher erzählt habe, habe ich mir nichts gebrochen. Aber blaue Flecken werden mir wachsen“ klagte sie und wollte natürlich Mitleid von ihrem Verlobten, der sie daraufhin sanft küsste.  
„Hast du dir etwas ausgelegt, damit du nicht auf den harten Boden knallst“ fragte Emma ernst und stand auf.  
„Ja, ich hatte Gummimatten besorgt gehabt. Eigentlich für das Training der Anderen, aber gerade haben sie mir etwas geholfen. Ich gehe duschen und dann will ich erstmal essen. Wenn eure Schicht vorbei ist, wird gelaufen.“  
Sie gab Phillip noch einmal einen Kuss und lief eilig zum Haus rüber, Emma ging nach Unten, wahrscheinlich um aufzuräumen.  
„Ich muss los“ verkündete Jack und stand auf:  
„Hab noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen. Unter anderem muss ich mit Stephen telefonieren. Vielleicht will er bei den Blumen helfen.“ Und weg war er, aber nicht ohne sich den Rest der Pizza mitzunehmen, Phillip packte seine Unterlagen sorgfältig wieder ein.  
„Wirst du dich auch um die Torte kümmern“ wollte Riley von dem ehemaligen Prinzen wissen.  
„Ja. Aber das ist einfach. Es wird zwei geben, denn ich habe nicht vor auch nur ein Stück Zitronentorte zu essen, mit Zitronensahne, Zitronenkuchentortenboden und karamellisierten Zitronenscheiben.“  
Tyler wollte dazu gerade etwas sagen, als sie den Knall einer Explosion hörten und neugierig nach draußen liefen. Was sie aber nur sahen, war starker Rauch in der Ferne.  
„Wir sollten nachsehen, oder“ fragte Chase besorgt:  
„Ich gehe schnell Shelby holen.“  
Es knallte erneut, woraufhin er eilig nach Unten lief und Tony frisch geduscht aus dem Haus kam.  
„Das sieht nicht gut aus“ stellte sie fest:  
„Dort hinten ist mein Seniorenheim. Die meisten dort können nicht fliehen, vorausgesetzt es ist ein Monster... aber auch sonst nicht.“  
„Laufen wir hin“ forderte Riley, Shelby und Chase kamen hoch und sie machten sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zum Seniorenheim. Es war nicht weit entfernt und kaum kamen sie dort an, sahen sie auch schon einen Vivix an einer alten Dame herum zerren.  
„Sie sind sicher drinnen“ schnappte Tony und lief so schnell wie möglich zu den Beiden, verpasste dem Vivix den letzten Tritt seines Lebens:  
„Und das ist nicht gut, es gibt ein Zimmer indem mehrere Waffen sind. Es ist eine Art kleines Museum, aber alle sind funktionsfähig und es gibt auch Munition.“  
„Dann sollten wir uns aufteilen“ schlug Tyler vor und sie nickte zustimmend, fast gleichzeitig knallte es und eine Pflegerin flog durch ein geschlossenes Fenster in den Garten hinaus.  
„Riley bring sie in Sicherheit und dann läufst du los, die Vivix aufspüren und erledigen. Ivan du läufst du das ganze Gebäude und siehst nach ob irgendwo jemand verletzt herum liegt, oder ansonsten Hilfe benötigt wird“ teilte Tony die Rangers sein:  
„Tyler, Shelby ihr lauft zum Waffenmuseum, dritter Stock, zweite Tür rechts. Phillip und Chase, ihr kommt mit mir.“  
Sie liefen in das Gebäude und mussten dort erstmal die Zerstörungen mit ansehen.  
„Verdammt, wo sind die Bewohner“ schimpfte Phillip.  
„Die werden sich freuen, wenn der Alien nur noch eine braune Pfütze ist“ antwortete Tony und blieb plötzlich stehen, dann riss sie ein Bild von der Wand und fand dahinter einen versteckten Alarm:  
„Und es ist besser, sie wissen das jemand hier ist und sie das Haus verlassen sollten.“ Sie schlug auf den Knopf und schon durchfuhr ein sehr schriller Signalton das ganze Gebäude.  
„Nur die Heimleiterin und ich wissen von diesem versteckten Alarm“ verkündete Tony laufend:  
„Das Gebäude ist riesig und wir wissen nicht wo er ist.“ Es knallte erneut, Tonys Ohren zuckten und sie schien zu lauschen, aber im nächsten Moment kamen ihnen schon etliche Pfleger und Senioren entgegen.  
„Raus mit euch“ forderte der weiße Ranger, Chase half mit die alten Leute vor die Tür zu schaffen:  
„Wisst ihr wo er ist?“  
„Ich sah ihn auf dem Weg zur Garage“ zitterte eine alte Dame.  
„Da ist wenigstens genügend Platz“ schimpfte Tony und schon lief sie mit den beiden Rangers dorthin:  
„Ruf Shelby an, Phillip, sie soll mit Tyler hier runter kommen.“  
Und schon hatte der ehemalige Prinz das Handy in der Hand, beorderte die Beiden zu ihnen, vor einer eisernen, aber auch sehr zerstörten, Tür, blieben sie stehen und Tony sah durch einen Spalt hinein.  
„Er ist mit zehn Vivix da drin“ verkündete sie leise:  
„Und er ist verdammt gut gepanzert“ Shelby und Tyler erreichten sie und Tony informierte sie leise über den Alien:  
„Kopf, Brust und Beine sind geschützt. Hethalon hat wahrscheinlich einen seiner besten Männer geschickt. Aber was er hier will, weiß ich auch nicht...“  
„Egal was er will, er sollte sterben. Wie gehen wir es an“ bestimmte Shelby.  
„Du versuchst das was ich dir gezeigt habe, mit seinen Armen. Mach dir keine Gedanken, wenn es nicht funktioniert, es ist ja dein erstes Mal“ verkündete Tony und Shelby nickte zustimmend:  
„Und wir greifen ihn von allen Seiten an. Schläge, Tritte, er darf keinen Atemzug mehr tun, ohne nicht irgendwo getroffen zu werden. Vielleicht können wir irgendetwas von seiner Panzerung ablösen und an die geschützten Körperteile kommen. Ivan...“  
Der Ritter von Zandar kam zu ihnen gelaufen und zum Glück hatte er sein Katana dabei.  
„Sämtliche Bewohner sind draußen, Riley ist bei ihnen, falls noch Vivix heraus kommen“ verkündete Ivan ernst, in der Garage knallte es erneut und Rauch kam durch die Ritzen.  
„Sehr gut. Ivan, du schützt Shelby, sie muss sich gleich konzentrieren.“  
Er nickte zustimmend, dann trat Tony die halb zerstörte Tür einfach ein schoss sie damit in die Garage hinein.  
Der Alien schaute gerade neugierig unter eine große Plane, schickte dann aber auch sofort seine Vivix auf die Rangers.  
„Lasst mich diese hirnlosen Kohlköpfe erledigen“ bat Ivan und lief dann auch schon los, zog sein Katana und fuhr mit einer unsagbaren Geschwindigkeit durch die Vivix. Sie starben, kaum berührte die Klinge sie und dann war auch schon der Weg frei zum Monster.  
„Ihr seid diese Rangers oder“ lachte er und packte das Auto unter der Plane, im nächsten Moment mussten sie einem fliegenden Hummer ausweichen.  
„Das ist das Auto meines Vaters“ schnaubte Tony, als sie sah das davon nur noch ein Schrotthaufen übrig blieb, einer der an den steinernen Wänden zerschellte:  
„Gewesen. Dafür wirst du gleich doppelt sterben. Shelby!“  
„Bin dabei“ verkündete der pinke Ranger und lief los, sie sahen wie sie unterwegs ihre Muskeln anspannte, Ivan lief neben ihr und dann gingen auch Chase, Phillip und Tony zum Angriff über.  
Und dann erklang plötzlich ein Zischen, ein Schneiden, etwas was Phillip eigentlich nur von Tony kannte... dann flog der Arm des Aliens an ihnen vorbei. Dieser registrierte es erst nicht, dann aber schrie er plötzlich auf und hielt sich den blutenden Stumpf.  
„Sehr gut gemacht, Shelby“ freute sich Tony und verpasste dem Monster einen Tritt gegen die Wunde, woraufhin er noch mehr schrie:  
„Jetzt stirbst du.“  
„Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein“ brüllte er und landete auf dem Rücken, Phillip verpasste ihm einen so starken Tritt gegen Schädel, das der Helm zersprang und...  
„Vivix“ schimpfte Chase, als er plötzlich von hinten gepackt wurde.  
„Ich erledige sie“ wollte Ivan sofort los, aber Tony wies ihn an den Alien zu töten und kümmerte sich mit Chase selbst darum.  
Schreien war hinter ihnen zu hören und dann ein Schnitt, Brüllen und Sterben.  
Stille, als der letzte Vivix fiel und Tony ihr Handy zückte.  
„Wen rufst du an“ wollte Phillip wissen.  
„Putztrupp“ murmelte sie und er wollte das sofort übernehmen, aber sie sah ihn nur ernst an:  
„Wenn ein normaler Putztrupp die Waffen hier sieht, oder den zerstörten Hummer, dann geht es an die Presse. Ich lasse einen anderen kommen, einer der verschwiegener ist. Und jetzt gehen wir raus zu Riley, nachsehen ob mit den Bewohnern alles in Ordnung ist.“  
Sie verließen das Haus wieder, Tony schaltete unterwegs den Alarm ab und kaum waren sie draußen, wurden sie von Applaus empfangen. Dann sang der Seniorenchor ihnen noch ein Lied und die Heimleiterin nahm die Hände von Tony fest in ihre.  
„Wir sind euch so dankbar“ freute sie sich, während sich die Rangers wirklich sehr verlegen zeigten:  
„Als der Alien durch das Tor kam, hatten wir wirklich gehofft das ihr schnell kommt. Jemand anderes wird doch damit nicht fertig.“  
„Sie haben meine Handynummer“ überlegte Tony ernsthaft:  
„Hätten Sie angerufen, wären wir schon schneller da gewesen.“  
„Dummerweise habe ich mein Handy gerade heute in meinem Zimmer gelassen, und das ist ja im anderen Flügel.“  
„Das sollte wirklich nicht mehr passieren“ seufzte Tony:  
„Sind alle okay?“  
„Ja, die Pflegerin von eben hat nur ein paar Kratzer, ich habe sie trotzdem mit einem Taxi zum Krankenhaus geschickt“ meldete Riley:  
„Was hat der Alien nur hier gesucht?“  
„Er sagte er, das wäre ein guter Platz“ meldete sich ein alter Herr:  
„Aber ich weiß nicht was er damit meinte.“  
„Ich ahne es schon“ überlegte der weiße Ranger missmutig:  
„Das ist ein riesiges Gebäude und es liegt sehr gut. Unser Feind scheint sich seiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein... gehen wir, der Putztrupp kommt gleich und...“ sie zeigte auf die Heimleiterin:  
„Binden sie sich das Handy von mir aus um den Hals, aber bloß nicht mehr vergessen.“  
Sie wollten gehen, da hielt eine alte Dame Tony auf.  
„Den Neujahrsfest gibt es doch trotzdem, oder“ fragte sie hoffnungsvoll:  
„Darauf freue ich mich jedes Jahr.“  
„Sicher wegen dem Sonnenblumenkernlikör“ schmunzelte Tony und nahm die alten Hände in ihre, streichelte sanft darüber, die alte Dame lächelte verschmitzt:  
„Natürlich wird es ein Neujahrsfest geben. Und ich bin auch wieder mit dabei, und Emma.“  
„Und wir auch“ nickte Tyler sofort:  
„Es wird ein großes Fest, nicht nur mit dem Likör...“  
„Sondern auch mit Leckereien von meinen Köchen“ versprach Phillip:  
„Kein Alien dieses Universums wird das Fest verhindern können.“


	59. Chapter 59

„Rein theoretisch können wir tatsächlich noch an das Café anbauen“ erklärte der etwas ältere Herr, welcher einen teuren Anzug trug und ein Tablet in der Hand hielt.  
„Aber...“ fragte Phillip neugierig nach, er leistete dem Mann, zusammen mit Kendall, Gesellschaft, und um genau zu sein... sie hatten den Architekten zum Platz vor dem „Amber Palace“ bestellt.  
„Wir müssen dann einen Teil des Platzes wieder aufreißen“ erklärte er, er war es auch gewesen, das Café und Wohnhaus plante, von seinem Bauleiter bauen ließ, Phillip vertraute ihm in dieser Hinsicht vollkommen:  
„Und das bedeutet, es kann passieren das wir tiefer in den Boden gehen müssen. Und Sie legen sicher immer noch wert darauf, dass wir genau dies nicht tun.“  
„So ist es. Aber auf der rechten Seite geht es“ Kendall bedeutete ihm ihr zu folgen, und zeigte ihm dann genau neben dem Café an wo es ging:  
„Phillip war damals sehr vorsichtig, und das war zu dem Zeitpunkt auch gut, aber jetzt steht das Café über dem größten Teil des Bereichs.“  
Sie wollten das Eis auslagern und ein kleines Eiscafe neben das eigentliche Café bauen. Phillip dachte auch darüber nach, ob Michael dieses leiten könnte, auf jeden Fall würde er extra Leute für die Herstellung einstellen.  
„Wenn wir dieses Gebiet nehmen, dann denke ich können wir schon ein Gebäude, halb so groß wie das Amber Palace, hier hin bauen“ überlegte der Architekt:  
„Und das natürlich im gleichen Stil, damit es sich mit in das vorherrschende Bild einfügt.“ Er fing an schnell etwas auf seinem Tablet zu zeichnen und präsentierte dies dann den Beiden.  
„Das ist jetzt nur eine Skizze“ erklärte er sachlich:  
„Aber am Ende wird es ein hübsches, kleines Eiscafe sein. Ich kann Ihnen noch heute Abend eine endgültige Zeichnung schicken und dann werden wir schon nach Weihnachten mit den Arbeiten anfangen.“  
„Am Besten Sie kommen Morgen noch einmal mit dem genauen Plan her, dann besprechen wir noch ein paar Veränderungen. Wir brauchen zum Beispiel einen guten Platz für eine etwas größere Eistruhe“ bestimmte Phillip:  
„Die Idee des Eiscafes rührt auch von einem Angebot her, welches wir von Watkins-Eiscreme erhalten haben.“ Es kam eine E-Mail von Shelbys Vater, in der er ihnen anbot seine Eistruhe in ihr Café zu stellen, dafür bekamen sie eine recht große Summe und dann fünf Prozent von den Einnahmen aus eben dieser Truhe. Aber in das Amber Palace passte diese nicht mehr hinein, aber nicht nur deswegen dachte Phillip immer ernsthafter darüber nach den Verkauf der Eiscreme auszulagern.  
Viele Gäste kamen einfach auch nur für die gigantischen Eisbecher, welche zum Beispiel Ivan immer wieder gerne zusammenbaute und dann servierte. Er würde dann definitiv auch im neuen Eiscafe arbeiten. Er achtete auf die Wünsche und zeigte einiges an Fantasie, bei der Dekoration und dem Aufbau der Becher.  
„Dann treffen wir uns Morgen um neun Uhr im Amber Palace“ nickte der Architekt ihnen zu und steckte sein Tablet ein, während Phillip den Termin bestätigte.  
„Wenn ich nicht da sein sollte...“ er unterbrach sich, als er von hinten umarmt wurde und ein Gesicht sich an seinem Shirt rieb:  
„Dann können Sie auch alles mit Miss Morgan hier besprechen. Sie wird auf jeden Fall da sein.“ Er blickte an sich runter, die Hände seiner Verlobten waren an seiner Brust zu sehen, woraufhin er sich umdrehte und sie einfach hochhob. Tony trug ihre Sportkleidung, schwitzte leicht und atmete etwas schwer, die anderen Rangers sahen aber wesentlich schlechter aus. Nur Shelby war nicht unter ihnen, sie arbeitete immer noch an dem Zord und Emma leistete ihr Gesellschaft.  
„Wieso seid ihr so erschöpft“ wollte der ehemalige Prinz wissen, während der Architekt sich verabschiedete und davon fuhr, Kendall sich erstmal um ihren Verlobten kümmerte und dabei sogar sehr liebevoll sein konnte. Da setzte sie sich auch mal auf den Boden und Chase durfte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß legen.  
„Das war ihre eigene Schuld“ nickte Tony und wurde von Phillip abgesetzt, aber nicht ohne vorher einen Kuss zu bekommen:  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich noch etwas meine Ausdauer trainieren will und sie wollten mitlaufen. Ich sagte ihnen, dass ich an mein Äußerstes gehe und sie abbrechen sollen, wenn sie nicht mehr können. Das haben sie nicht getan. Wir sind seit heute Morgen sicher zwei Marathon gelaufen, und das im Sand, den ganzen Strand entlang.“  
„Ich dachte wir schaffen es“ stöhnte Tyler:  
„Aber jetzt fühle ich mich wie damals, als wir angefangen haben.“  
„Und doch habt ihr euch gut geschlagen, und seid noch mit hier rüber gekommen“ schmunzelte Tony:  
„Ihr hättet ja auch am Strand liegen bleiben können. Und jetzt werdet schnell wieder fit, ihr müsst nicht nur gleich arbeiten, sondern auch fit sein falls wir angegriffen werden.“  
„Aye aye Captain“ nuschelte Riley nur und musste feststellen, dass Chase sich wesentlich schneller erholte:  
„Kann mir jemand Michael hier raus rufen?“  
„Ihr seid doch gar nicht zusammen“ erinnerte Tyler den grünen Ranger.  
„Dann sollte ich das sofort ändern“ bestimmte Riley und Tony holte glucksend Michael aus dem Café.  
„Er möchte, dass du ihn ein wenig pflegst“ erklärte sie ihm:  
„Und da ihr nicht zusammen seid, wie Kendall und Chase, möchte er das auch gleich ändern.“  
„Da habe ich nichts gegen“ lachte der Kellner fröhlich und kümmerte sich dann auch gleich um Riley, unter anderem mit ein paar kurzen Küssen.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt, Ivan? Teilen wir uns Shelby“ fragte Tyler neugierig.  
„Besser ist es, Lady Shelby bleibt unten und kümmert sich um den Zord. Wir kommen auch ohne Hilfe wieder auf die Beine.“  
„Wie sieht ihr denn aus“ Jack trat an die Gruppe heran und besah sich neugierig die leidenden Rangers:  
„Macht keine gute Figur, würde ich sagen. Ich hab die Anzüge besorgt, Tony.“  
„Hast du sie dabei“ fragte die junge Frau neugierig.  
„Ja, im Auto“ er deutete auf seinen Wagen, woraufhin Tony und Phillip ihm dorthin folgten.  
„Worum geht es“ wollte der ehemalige Prinz sofort wissen.  
„Wir wissen nicht wie es dort aussieht, wohin wir gehen. Deswegen habe ich Jack gebeten Anzüge machen zu lassen, die uns vor eventueller Kälte schützen. Es ist eine Sache im sonnigen Amber Beach zu kämpfen, aber wir wissen ja nicht wie unsere Gegner sonst leben und vor allem, was diese da oben alles aushalten können. Es wird Sauerstoff geben, und wahrscheinlich auch Schwerkraft, und sicher wird es auch nicht so kalt wie im Weltall sein, aber es könnten eben auch Minus 20 Grad sein und zumindest darauf kann man sich vorbereiten.“  
Jack öffnete seinen Kofferraum und präsentierte ihnen die hautengen Anzüge, in jeweils ihren Farben. Der goldene sah ein wenig anders aus, er hatte einen extra Gürtel an dem Ivan das Katana befestigen konnte, alle anderen aber unterschieden sich nur durch Größe und Farbe.  
„Für den Kopf nehmen wir die Helme, die wir von Keeper bekommen haben“ erklärte Tony sachlich und holte ihren weißen Anzug aus dem Kofferraum, er hatte auch silberne Applikationen, da gab sich dann wohl der Schneider besonders große Mühe. Sicher auch auf Anweisungen von Jack, denn Tony war eher dafür das sie sich bescheiden unter die anderen Rangers mischte.  
„Genau so wie ich es wollte“ stellte sie fest und Phillip hob neugierig seine Augenbrauen, dann holte er seinen grauen Anzug hervor und fand die gleichen silbernen Applikationen. Und damit unterschieden sich diese zwei Anzüge auch in der Farbe von den anderen, deren Besitzer hatten sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt und waren neugierig dazu gekommen.  
„Für was sind diese Anzüge“ fragte Tyler und zog einen roten hervor.  
„Für unsere Mission, sie lassen keine Kälte hindurch, sind aber trotzdem atmungsaktiv“ erklärte Tony sachlich:  
„Wir heben sie danach auch auf, falls wir einmal in den Schnee müssen. Aber für das allgemeine Benutzen hier, sind sie nicht geeignet. Ich will einfach nicht, dass ihr vor Kälte nicht kämpfen könnt und wir wissen nicht wie es da oben aussieht.“  
„Die waren doch sicher teuer“ bestimmte Ivan und besah sich ernst den goldenen Anzug.  
„Sie sind auch kugelsicher“ brummte Jack:  
„Die werden da sicher keine Waffen haben, die wir hier unten benutzen, aber so bieten sie wenigstens etwas mehr Schutz. Mehr konnte ich aber nicht tun, auch wenn das Budget unbegrenzt war, ihr wollt euch ja auch noch bewegen können.“  
„Ich finde sie großartig, das hast du sehr gut gemacht“ bestimmte Tony und Jack zückte daraufhin sein Kartenlesegerät, die junge Frau ihre Karte, aber da ging Phillip sofort dazwischen.  
„Du hast schon die Motorräder bezahlt“ erklärte er sachlich:  
„Und wahrscheinlich kriege ich gleich einen Schlag, doch ich sehe auch die Notwendigkeit dieser Anzüge.“  
Er holte seine Karte hervor und ließ sie von Jack einlesen... zwanzigtausend Dollar. Aber kein Wunder, sie waren maßgeschneidert, mit einem speziellen Stoff, und dann auch noch kugelsicher.  
Und es gab in Los Angeles bestimmt Frauen, die für ein einziges Kleid das doppelte zahlten und dann war es noch nicht mal sonderlich wärmend.  
Tonys teuerstes Kleid kostete sechshundert Dollar und für einen Moment dachte er an die Frauen, die er vor ihr hatte, und das diese wohl eher für die Los Angeles- Kleider zu haben waren. Er verlor nur sein Geld an sie, an Tony hatte er sein Herz verloren und das Geld wurde unwichtig.  
Er lächelte leicht, als er seine Karte wieder einsteckte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.  
„Bringen wir das runter“ bestimmte Chase:  
„Shelby sollte ihren neuen Anzug auch sehen und dann schauen wir auch gleich, wie weit sie ist... jetzt wissen wir wieso Tony uns zuletzt genau abgemessen hat und alles ganz sorgfältig aufschrieb.“  
Sie nahmen alles an sich, Ivan trug zusätzlich den Anzug von Shelby, und dann gingen sie zusammen mit Jack runter zu ihr und Emma. Tony's Pflegemutter nähte gerade an einer dunkelbraunen Lederjacke, die gehörte Chase, und neben ihr stand eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee.  
Eine solche hatte Shelby auch auf einem Tisch stehen.  
„Ich bin fast fertig“ verkündete sie sofort, als die Freunde den Stützpunkt betraten:  
„Ich brauche nur noch den Geist eines Kriegers und die Energie des Energem. Dann noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten und rein theoretisch könnten wir dann Morgen früh schon los. Was bringt ihr da für Anzüge?“  
„Die sind für unseren kleinen Ausflug“ erklärte Tony sachlich:  
„Und erstmal nur für diesen. Außerdem werden wir die Helme tragen, die uns Keeper damals verschafft hat.“  
„Eigentlich könnte dein Energem dich ja, genau wie damals bei Deker, auf das Raumschiff bringen und uns so einen kleinen Vorteil verschaffen. Du siehst dich ein wenig um und berichtest dann, worauf wir achtet müssen“ schlug Kendall vor.  
„Diesmal nicht. Er sagt, es würde nicht wirklich etwas bringen, da wir so oder so hoch müssen und zudem ruht er sich aus. Er will genügend Kraft haben, sollte ich da oben morphen müssen. Bisher war es eher spontan der Fall, dass ich morphen musste und damit ging er auch wohl oder übel an meine Kraft. Aber jetzt bereitet er sich darauf vor und kann es im schlimmsten Fall selbst bewältigen. Sollte er diese gesammelte Energie dort nicht brauchen, nutzt er sie dann für unsere Vereinigung.“  
Mittlerweile wussten die Rangers Bescheid, sie erfuhren wieso Phillip nach dieser Sache nicht mehr mitmachen wollte und was dann noch alles auf Tony zukam. Sicher war auf jeden Fall, dass diese Vereinigung für sie und den Energem gleichermaßen kein Zuckerschlecken wurde.  
Sie gaben ja sozusagen Beide ihre natürlichen Körper auf.  
„Also laufen wir da durch, töten so schnell wie möglich jeden Gegner und dann hauen wir auch noch diesem Hethalon ordentlich aufs Maul“ stellte Riley fest, er musste gleich auch noch unbedingt mit Michael reden... oder diesen einfach nur küssen.  
„Grob gesagt ja“ nickte Tony zustimmend und widmete sich dann der Geode.  
„Dann solltest du dich nicht mit den Gegnern beschäftigen müssen, die uns entgegen kommen“ bestimmte Tyler, woraufhin sie ihn neugierig ansah:  
„Wir kümmern uns um alle anderen, du dich um Hethalon. Sage nichts dagegen, wir brauchen deine Kraft für ihn und du hast uns so trainiert, dass wir keine Probleme haben werden.“  
„Wir wissen aber auch nicht, was uns dort oben erwartet“ warnte Tony ernst und nahm dann ihren Energem ab.  
„Zur Not kannst du uns helfen, wenn wir nach dir rufen“ bestimmte Shelby:  
„Aber auch erst dann. Wir sind derzeit alle fit, keiner ist verletzt, und wir können alle genügend Schläge und Tritte um die Gegner schnell zu besiegen.“  
„Ich bin noch unsicher“ seufzte Tony:  
„Aber ihr habt Recht, ich muss mich vorrangig um Hethalon kümmern. Nun sehen wir einmal, wie wir diesen Zord am Besten zum Leben erwecken können.“  
Sie sah für einige Momente schweigend in die Geode hinein, dann nahm sie den Energem in ihre beiden Hände, aber es passierte nichts. Sie stand einige Momente schweigend davor, dann lächelte sie plötzlich und warf Phillip ihren Energem zu.  
„Du machst das“ bestimmte sie und er sah sie an, als würde sie ihm verkünden Vierlinge zu erwarten:  
„Ich könnte sicher einen weiteren Zord an mich binden, aber er ist der Meinung das diesmal dein kriegerischer Geist geeigneter ist. Mein Energem, dein Geist.“  
„Sicher“ Phillip sah auf den Energem in seinen Händen, der warm und sanft pulsierte, da musste er eigentlich nicht mehr auf eine weitere Antwort warten. So ging er zur Geode und als er die Augen schloss, spürte er wie er langsam seinen Körper verließ und sich dann in einem absolut stillen, dunklen Raum befand.  
Das war es also, was Tony so oft erlebt hatte, und auch immer wieder erlebte.  
Und dann erschienen plötzlich mehrere weibliche Gestalten, Bilder, größtenteils nicht menschlich. Frauen, Außerirdische, sie lächelten und sie alle trugen den weißen Energem um den Hals.  
„Sind das alle Keeper, alle Trägerinnen des weißen Energem“ staunte er, es musste so sein, mehrere Frauen sahen auch so aus wie Tony ihm die Andromedaner beschrieben hatte, sie waren wohl die ersten gewesen.  
Er ging vorsichtig durch den Raum, vorbei an unzähligen Bildern, bis er etwas sah was sich bewegte, Keeper, der Keeper den sie kannten! Er schuf eine Kristallhalterung und setzte den weißen Energem hinein.  
„Es tut mir so leid“ flüsterte er traurig, es war die Wand ihres Stützpunktes, aber wahrscheinlich in einer ganz anderen Dimension:  
„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid.“  
Die Aufnahme verschwand und das Bild einer jungen, menschlichen Frau erschien, langes blondes Haar, tiefblaue Augen. Das war die letzte Trägerin vor Tony, Phillip wusste es ganz instinktiv, und wahrscheinlich ließen sie den Energem dann auch zurück. Er war nicht notwendig für ihre Mission, sie konnten ihn auch nicht benutzen um den dunklen Energem zu zerstören. Und dann kam er einfach mit seiner Halterung zu ihnen.  
Nun wurde dem ehemaligen Prinzen erst bewusst, dass der weiße Energem trauerte. Er trauerte um all diese Trägerinnen, all die Frauen die der weiße Power Ranger waren, sein Keeper.  
„Das wird nicht mehr passieren“ versprach er sofort und riss einige der Bilder einfach runter, zerstörte sie, im nächsten Moment schnappte er nach Luft und stand wieder vor der Geode.  
„Du warst in Trance, was hat dir der Energem gezeigt“ wollte Kendall sofort wissen.  
„Alle... Keeper des weißen Energem. Ich war in einem Raum, in seinen Erinnerungen“ keuchte er und musste sich auf das Sofa setzen, Tony bekam ihren Energem zurück:  
„Alle... es waren hunderte. Alles Frauen, auch Andromedanerinnen. Und die letzte, sie war bei uns in einer anderen Dimension, ein Mensch, sie muss dort gestorben sein. Aber es fühlte sich nicht wie eine Warnung an... Es war eher, als wollte er mir seine Empfindungen zeigen, seine Trauer um all diese Trägerinnen.“  
Und schon holte er sich Tony in die Arme, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.  
„Er ist dir sehr dankbar“ flüsterte sie und küsste ihn sanft auf den Kopf:  
„Und ich bin es auch.“


	60. Chapter 60

„Da wir Morgen unseren Plan ausführen werden, habe ich heute ein wenig Spaß für uns organisiert“ erklärte Tony am frühen Morgen und grinste dabei breit:  
„Das ist etwas was ich schon immer mal machen wollte, und jetzt ist die beste Gelegenheit dafür.“  
„Wieso gerade jetzt“ wollte Ivan neugierig wissen.  
„Falls wir Morgen alle sterben, habe ich das wenigstens einmal gemacht. Und da ihr alle keine Schisser seid, werdet ihr sicher auch Spaß haben.“  
„Ich bin dagegen“ nickte Emma ernst:  
„Aber da du dir entgegen meines Rates schon einen Mann gesucht hast, und bei diesem kleinen Verein hier mitmachst, kann ich dir da wohl auch nichts mehr sagen.“  
„Weißt du ebenfalls Bescheid, Phillip“ wollte Kendall besorgt wissen, das Café war an diesem Tag geschlossen und allein schon deswegen würde sie wohl auch das Ganze mitmachen... sollte es ihr dann wirklich Spaß bereiten.  
„Ja, ich habe mitgeholfen das zu organisieren. Zieht eure Anzüge an, aber nicht die Helme. Wir bekommen dort welche. Keine Taschen, und die Handys steckt in die Anzüge. Tony und ich haben unsere Anzüge schon drunter, es ist die beste Kleidung dafür. Ihr habt 30 Minuten, dann fahren wir los.“  
„Motorräder oder Auto“ hakte Shelby neugierig nach, schnappte sich dann aber doch ihren Anzug.  
„Motorräder“ nickte Tony grinsend:  
„Das wird sehr lustig. Und danach gehen wir noch was essen, wenn es euch nicht den Magen umgedreht hat.“  
„So schnell dreht es uns nicht den Magen um“ bestimmte Chase und schnappte sich dann auch seinen Anzug, woraufhin sie nach und nach, im Stützpunkt verteilt, sich umziehen gingen.  
„Ich wette mindestens Ivan wird kotzen“ überlegte Phillip ernsthaft:  
„Und Riley.“  
„Und was ist mit dir“ wollte Tony neugierig wissen.  
„Ich brauche nicht einmal fremde Hilfe bei der Sache, denn es wird nicht mein erstes Mal sein.“  
„Das hast du gar nicht erzählt. Wieso macht man als Prinz so etwas?“  
„Weil es einem als Prinz manchmal sehr langweilig ist, und das ist etwas was mir vor drei Jahren nicht nur einmal Spaß gemacht hat. Natürlich hat man mir davon abgeraten, aber man konnte es mir auch nicht verbieten.“  
Die anderen kamen umgezogen zurück, selbst Kendall hatte ihren purpurnen Anzug unter Jeans und Bluse angezogen, sie besaß einen obwohl sie am nächsten Tag nicht mit aufs Raumschiff kommen würde.  
„Deine Brille wirst du später beim Motorrad lassen müssen“ überlegte Phillip ernsthaft:  
„Aber jetzt machen wir uns erstmal auf den Weg. Kann Pachy bei dir bleiben, Emma?“  
„Ja. Macht euch da keine Gedanken“ sie zeigte auf den kleinen Pok, welcher gerade auf einem Kissen, in der Nähe, schlief:  
„Er ist ja sowieso schon fast mein Baby. Verdammt, sterbt nicht bei der Aktion.“  
„Man kann dabei sterben“ hakte Riley besorgt nach.  
„Wenn man dumm ist, ja“ wehrte Tony gelassen ab und sie gingen nach Oben, raus zu den Motorrädern:  
„Wenn man klug ist, dann scheißt man sich im schlimmsten Fall nur ein. Oder man wird ohnmächtig vor Angst. Aber ich bin ja immer noch der Meinung, dass ihr keine Angst haben werdet. Fahrt einfach Phillip und mir hinterher.“  
Sie stiegen auf die Maschinen, Tony bei ihrem Verlobten hintendrauf, Kendall bei ihrem, und dann ging es auch schon los. Einmal durch die Stadt, bis zum Privatflughafen, wo auch die Flugzeuge von Tony und Phillip standen. Und an diesem Tag eine große Maschine, mit mehreren Männern davor. Alle trugen die Anzüge von Fallschirmspringern, hatten entsprechendes Equipment neben sich liegen.  
Kendall und Shelby erkannten sofort was da los war und quietschten erschrocken auf, dann hielten sie davor an und als die Helme abgenommen wurden, konnten Tony und Phillip das Entsetzen ihrer Freunde sehr gut sehen. Nur Ivan wusste wohl noch nicht genau, womit er es da zu tun hatte.  
„Ihr werdet natürlich nicht alleine springen, außer ich. Aber ich habe das schon ein paar mal gemacht“ erklärte der ehemalige Prinz sachlich:  
„Für jeden von euch ist ein erfahrener Springer da. Auch für Tony, denn ich habe das nur so oft gemacht, dass ich es alleine kann, aber nicht im Tandem.“  
„Ihr seid wahnsinnig geworden“ ächzte Kendall entsetzt.  
„Springen“ wollte Ivan neugierig wissen.  
„Ja, aus dem Flugzeug“ Tony zeugte fröhlich nach oben und zog dann ihre Klamotten aus, darunter trug sie den silberweißen Anzug. Dann nahm sie den Energem vom Hals und steckte ihn unter ihren Anzug, band sich die Haare fest zusammen.  
„Aus dem Flugzeug“ Ivan sah nach Oben.  
„Keine Sorge, das ist alles ganz sicher“ wehrte Phillip gelassen ab:  
„Ich bin sicher schon zwanzig mal gesprungen und nie ist etwas passiert.“  
Er zog seine Sachen ebenfalls aus, darunter hatte er seinen Anzug, und bekam dann einen Fallschirmrucksack. Den legte er sofort an, einer der Männer half ihm dabei.  
„Macht eine kurze Übung mit den Männern“ forderte er, woraufhin sich jeder einen aussuchte und dann wurde ihnen auch schon erklärt wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten.  
„Ich bin mir sehr unsicher“ nuschelte Riley ein wenig vor sich her.  
„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, im Grunde bin ich es der springt und Sie hängen nur an mir dran“ bestimmte der Fallschirmspringer recht amüsiert:  
„Und es gibt auch eigentlich gar nichts was Sie falsch machen können, außer mir ins Gesicht schlagen, oder ähnliches.“  
„Sie sind doch die Power Rangers“ lachte einer der anderen Männer:  
„Da wird das doch eine Kleinigkeit für sie alle sein.“  
„Ich freue mich irgendwie darauf“ überlegte Shelby und Tyler stimmte ihr zu:  
„Aber irgendwie bewegt sich mein Magen gerade sehr unangenehm.“  
„Frag mich lieber nicht“ Kendall verstaute ihre Brille im Motorrad:  
„Aber ich lasse mir das bestimmt nicht entgehen. Wahrscheinlich wird es aber auch das erste und letzte mal sein.“  
„Und da tun sich aber auch schon wieder ganz andere Eigenschaften unseres ehemaligen Prinzen auf“ stellte Chase fest:  
„Wieso hast du so etwas gemacht?“  
„Weil ich es konnte und es mir Spaß machte. Und wenn man kein Dummkopf ist, dann lernt man es sehr schnell.“  
Sie kletterten in das Flugzeug und nahmen darin Platz, schnallten sich an und dann ging es auch schon los.  
„Wie hoch sind wir dann, wenn wir springen“ wollte Ivan wissen.  
„Sehr hoch“ nickte Phillip:  
„Aber die Fallschirme sind streng überprüft worden, sie werden sich ganz bestimmt öffnen und damit passiert dann auch nichts. Ich frage mich, wer von euch sich als erstes einscheißt.“  
Er grinste breit und wurde sofort sehr finster angesehen.  
„Keiner“ bestimmte dann Riley ernst:  
„Aber Kreischen werden wir alle, mindestens beim Absprung.“  
„Sonst macht es ja keinen Spaß“ lachte einer der Fallschirmspringer.  
„Ich kreische nicht“ verkündete Phillip ernst und steckte sein Handy in den Anzug, setzte seinen Helm auf:  
„Aber ich bin auch nicht soweit, dass ich irgendwelche Tänze in der Luft veranstalte. Also wenn sich einer traut das zu Filmen, dann kann er es gerne versuchen. Ich habe jedoch selbst einmal gesehen, wie es einem das Smartphone aus den Händen gerissen hat. Und das war ein vergoldetes, einzigartiges Iphone gewesen. Beim Aufprall war es dann aber auch nur noch Müll.“  
„Ich traue es mich nicht“ steckte Tony ihr Handy in den Anzug, und setzte dann ebenfalls einen Helm auf:  
„Besonders nicht, weil ich auf dem Gerät einige Nummern habe, die ich noch brauche. Und es ist immer sehr mühsam die alle zusammen zu tragen, wenn man sie verliert.“  
Und so machten sie es ihnen nach, der Pilot verkündete das sie nun auf der passenden Höhe waren und die Tür wurde aufgemacht.  
„Ich springe als letztes“ forderte Phillip sie auf, woraufhin sie sich alle an ihre Springer schnallten, noch mal einiges überprüft wurde, und Ivan ein leises Stoßgebet von sich gab.  
„Das wird sicher lustig“ bestimmte Tyler und schon kreischte er wie ein Baby, als der Mann mit ihm aus dem Flugzeug sprang.  
„Wir sehen uns unten“ lachte Tony fröhlich und verlor dann auch kreischend den Boden unter den Füßen.  
Ivan, Shelby, Chase und Kendall, alle verließen das Flugzeug kreischenderweise, dann folgte ihnen Phillip mit einem eher jubelnden Schrei, wie ein Pfeil schoss er den anderen hinterher, bis er auf der Höhe von Tony war.  
Deren Springer zeigte ihm einen Daumen nach Oben, unterhalten konnte man sich im freien Fall nicht, aber es war wohl ein Zeichen dafür das er es als gut empfand wie der ehemalige Prinz da neben ihnen flog.  
Da bemerkte Phillip aber etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, der weiße Energem leuchtete so stark, dass er unter dem Anzug zu sehen war. Er pulsierte wild, Phillip zeigte darauf, Tony sah runter und zeigte ihm dann ihr Zeichen für Gefahr.  
Schnell sah er sich um, es war Zeit um die Fallschirme langsam aber sicher zu öffnen, der Springer von Kendall wirkte aber gerade nicht so als könne er es. Er zog und zerrte an dem Seil, Kendall sah immer wieder verwirrt zu ihm hoch.  
Verdammt, schoss es dem ehemaligen Prinzen durch den Kopf, die Fallschirme gingen alle auf, nur der von Kendall und ihrem Springer nicht. Phillip zögerte noch seinen zu öffnen, aber er hatte auch noch etwas Zeit.  
So gut er konnte, so schnell er konnte, versuchte er an Kendall und ihren Springer ran zu kommen, dann packte er die Cafeleiterin an der Hand und öffnete seinen Fallschirm. Für den aber waren sie zu dritt zu schwer, es verschaffte ihnen aber auch noch etwas Zeit.  
Shelby schien nun etwas zu suchen, sie hatte es auch gesehen, und dann zog sie etwas aus ihrem Anzug, warf es in die Luft. Das war ein Charger, ein Brüllen war zu hören und dann kam tatsächlich ein riesiger, grau-silberner Zord angeflogen. Das war der Neue, sie hatten ihn noch nicht einmal ausprobiert, aber gerade konnte er zwei Leben retten.  
Er flog direkt auf die Drei zu, Phillip ließ Kendall los und verlor sofort an Gewicht, konnte von Oben sehen wie die Beiden von dem Zord aufgenommen wurden. Ja, es gab einen Sicherheitsschirm, aber so war es vollkommen sicher und man konnte durch das Fenster des Cockpits sehen, dass sie Beide sehr erleichtert waren.  
Der Zord brachte sie weg, als sie dann alle landeten, trafen sie Kendall und ihren Springer wieder.  
„Der Fallschirm öffnete sich nicht und wie ich gerade sehe, hätte es der Sicherheitsschirm auch nicht getan“ untersuchte der Mann den Rucksack:  
„Das ist nicht normal. Verdammt, ich habe den Rucksack gestern Abend überprüft und dann eingeschlossen. Ich hätte ihn gerade noch einmal überprüfen müssen, aber normalerweise passiert so was nicht.“  
„Sabotage“ fragte Tyler, der noch auf dem Boden hockte und erstmal abgeschnallt wurde. Ivan, Chase und Riley hatten sich einfach im Gras ausgestreckt, Shelby kniete leicht zitternd neben ihnen.  
„Sieht danach aus“ murmelte der gute Mann und zeigte ein paar Sachen vor, die manipuliert aussahen:  
„Es gibt immer wieder mal jemanden, der zu solchen Mitteln greift, doch in Amber Beach ist es noch nie passiert.“  
Tony zog ihr Handy hervor und rief Jack an, er solle sich darum kümmern, dann begab sie sich in die Arme ihres Verlobten.  
„Das war aufregend“ freute sie sich:  
„Und wir machen das bestimmt irgendwann noch einmal... außer Ivan wahrscheinlich...“ Sie zeigte auf den Ritter von Zandar, der gerade sein Frühstück in das Gras gab. Woraufhin sie alle lachen mussten und sich von ihrem Zord winkend verabschiedeten.

„So wie wir es damals schon getan haben“ auf dem Boden des Stützpunktes waren Kissen und Decken ausgebreitet worden, Phillip kam mit ein paar Pizzakartons zu ihnen und selbst Kendall hatte sich dazu gekuschelt:  
„Nur saß da Emma noch nicht in der Nähe und hat unsere Kleidung geflickt.“  
„Es macht ja auch sonst keiner“ meldete sich Tonys Pflegemutter vom Sofa her:  
„Und ihr solltet so wenig Geld wie möglich für neue Kleidung ausgeben müssen.“ Sie kümmerte sich gerade um Ivans Mantel, der bei ihrem letzten Kampf schon ein wenig gelitten hatte... aber es war auch nichts, was man nicht reparieren konnte.  
„Und sie braucht etwas zu tun“ fügte Tony hinzu und öffnete den Pizzakarton, den Phillip ihr hinhielt:  
„Die Chilis sind unter dem Käse. Wo hast du die bestellt?“  
„Eindeutig bei der falschen Pizzeria“ stellte er entsetzt fest:  
„Ich hätte einen unserer Köche anrufen müssen, dass er sie für einen Bonus schnell macht.“  
„Das Café ist heute geschlossen und die Köche brauchen den freien Tag mehr als alle anderen“ wehrte Tony ab und sah in die anderen Kartons hinein:  
„Kann ich mit dir tauschen, Tyler?“  
„Ja, aber nur weil du es bist“ lachte der rote Ranger und Tony bekam seine Rindfleischpizza, er die mit Chili, Käse, Schinken und Ananas. Phillip ließ ein leises Knurren hören.  
„Und schon ist er wieder eifersüchtig“ stellte Riley klug fest.  
„Tyler und Ivan sind noch single, da muss ich aufpassen“ verkündete der ehemalige Prinz ernst:  
„Mindestens bis zur Hochzeit.“  
Er holte sich Tony in die Arme und nahm dann auch seine Pizza an sich, zusammen kuschelten sie sich in die Kissen und Decken.  
„Wir sollten uns Morgen, auf dem Raumschiff, aufteilen und verschiedene Aufgaben gleichzeitig erledigen“ überlegte Tyler essend.  
„Wie würdest du uns denn aufteilen?“  
„Chase und Phillip bleiben bei dir, zusammen geht ihr Hethalon suchen. Ivan und Riley gehen in die eine Richtung und ich gehe mit Shelby in die andere. Es ist nicht unbedingt wichtig alle Monster auf dem Schiff zu töten, aber die Wege sollten frei sein.“  
„Eine Aufteilung ist nicht schlecht“ nahm sich Tony ein Stück Pizza:  
„Aber ich würde es anders machen, und wahrscheinlich wird es auch genau so ablaufen. Ivan und Phillip kommen mit mir, Riley und Chase gehen zusammen, du gehst mit Shelby. Und Kendall bleibt im Zord. Ich wollte sie erst nicht mitnehmen, aber eventuell muss sie unseren Rückzug sichern. Epy nehmen wir nicht mit. Ich überlege sogar ob...“ Der Energem leuchtete kurz auf:  
„Nein, leider nicht.“  
„Was hat er verboten“ hakte Shelby sofort nach.  
„Das wir, wenn wir zurück im Zord sind, das Raumschiff direkt in die Hölle schicken... und zwar in Einzelteilen. Aber für den Energem sind das unnötige Morde. Wir dürfen es aber aus dem Orbit heraus bringen, und zum Beispiel bis zum nächsten Planeten.“  
„Zum Mars“ murmelte Kendall:  
„Sicher kann unser neuer Zord es dorthin ziehen, oder tragen. Und wenn sie sehen das wir Hethalon getötet haben, dann werden sie es sich auch zweimal überlegen ob sie noch mal zurückkehren.“  
„Und sollten sie doch so dumm sein, und die Erde noch mal angreifen wollen, dann werden wir sie entsprechend empfangen“ nickte Chase zustimmend:  
„Du hast uns verändert, Tony, zum Besseren. Und das nicht nur mit deinem Training. Ich habe wahrscheinlich deswegen auch keine Angst vor Morgen, vielleicht ein wenig Sorge, aber die schadet nie.“  
„Angst lähmt. Respekt aber macht vorsichtig“ Tony wurde für einen Moment sehr nachdenklich:  
„Ihr habt mich auch verändert. Und das ebenfalls nur zum Positiven. Auch wenn ich derweil wegen euch das Training habe schleifen lassen, so hat es mir auch nicht geschadet.“  
„Beherrschst du dieses Rad mittlerweile“ fragte Riley neugierig.  
„Ja. Aber ich wende es erst an, wenn es notwendig ist. Es ist immer noch nicht einfach auszuführen. Ich muss dafür mein Chi sammeln, es anwenden, und gleichzeitig aufpassen das ich auch jede Bewegung richtig mache, das Ziel treffe... während ich mich selbst überschlage, wie ein Rad eben.“  
„Solltest du nicht besser schon... dich jetzt mit deinem Energem vereinen“ fragte Tyler, er wusste das es ein heikles Thema war:  
„Einfach um sicher zu gehen, dass...“  
„Ich jegliche Angriffe überlebe? Das Problem ist folgendes, wenn Hethalon da oben eine wirklich fiese Waffe hat und mir zum Beispiel ein fußballgroßes Loch in den Oberkörper schießt, dann überlebe ich das. Und wer soll mir das dann „reparieren“? Ich würde ja sogar überleben, wenn man mich in zwei Hälften teilt. Nein, ich bin nicht vorbereitet genug für so etwas, das braucht wahrscheinlich mehrere Monate und Jahre, Entwicklungen die mich solche Angriffe auch unbeschadet überstehen lassen. Ich werde mich sicher noch dieses Jahr mit dem Energem vereinen, aber er macht mich nur unsterblich, nicht unverletzbar. Immun gegen Krankheiten, ja, das ist ein großer Vorteil, denn Krebs kann ich dann auch nicht mehr bekommen. Aber man kann meinen Körper dann so verletzen, dass dauerhafte Schäden bleiben. Der Energem lässt keine Körperteile nachwachsen.“  
„Aber nehmen wir einmal an, du änderst deine moralischen Vorstellungen und fängst an wild herum zu morden, oder Mafiaoberhaupt von Kalifornien zu werden...“  
„Ich bin dann gleichzeitig auch der Energem, und dessen moralische Vorstellungen teile ich dann auch. Und da der Energem ein gutes Wesen ist, ein vollkommen reines Bewusstsein hat, werde ich nie anders sein als er es ist. Aber würde in mir auch nur ein Krümel Mafiaoberhaupt stecken, käme ich gar nicht auf die Idee mich mit ihm vereinen zu wollen.“  
„Du hast gerade darüber nachgedacht das Raumschiff am Ende aus dem Universum zu pusten“ erinnerte Kendall sie ein wenig amüsiert.  
„Um die Erde endgültig zu schützen, und ich bin ganz froh das der Energem manchmal darauf aufpasst was mir so durch den Kopf geht. Es ist wirklich besser, wenn wir es nur bis zum Mars bringen. Und ich bestehe ja nicht auf meinem Vorschlag, das ist etwas was sehr wichtig ist. Es ist ganz leicht gut und rein geboren zu werden und das einfach zu erhalten. Aber hingegen Tag für Tag gegen das in sich zu kämpfen, was einem bei der Geburt mitgegeben wurde, und was einen doch noch zum schlechten Menschen machen könnte, das ist viel schwieriger. Ich hätte den Weg der Andrea Therese aus der anderen Dimension nehmen können, es wäre wesentlich einfacher gewesen... aber wahrscheinlich auch langweiliger. Und ich hätte euch nie getroffen, oder wenn, dann nur sehr unangenehm. So zeige ich euch demnächst nicht irgendwelche Maschinengewehre, sondern mein Hochzeitskleid.“  
„Das natürlich weiß sein wird“ quiekte Shelby verzückt.  
„Nein. Na ja nicht ganz. Aber ich verrate lieber nicht mehr, da wird nämlich gerade ein ehemaliger Prinz sehr neugierig.“  
„Bedingt“ fütterte Phillip sie mit einem Stück Pizza:  
„Ich bekomme es ja an Weihnachten sowieso zu sehen und bis dahin ist ja nicht mehr lang hin.“  
„Wenn wir das alles nicht noch mal verschieben müssen“ warnte Kendall:  
„Sollte unser Plan Morgen nicht funktionieren... umpf... urgh...“ Chase hatte sich auf seine Verlobte gestürzt und dann folgten ihm auch alle Rangers, außer Tony und Phillip.  
„Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl für Morgen“ flüsterte der weiße Ranger leise.  
„Ich auch“ küsste Phillip sie sanft und holte dann noch etwas von der Pizza ran:  
„Wenn Kendall diesen Überfall überlebt.“ Er grinste breit und Tony zupfte frech an dem langen Haar, welches von Kendall als einziges unter dem Haufen hervorschaute.


	61. Chapter 61

„Das Weltall, unendliche Weiten...“ die Power Rangers ließen die Erde hinter sich und traten in deren Orbit ein, und natürlich konnte sich Chase die leicht amüsierte Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. Es war früher Morgen gewesen, als sie den Zord betraten und sich auf ihren Plätzen festschnallten, alle trugen die Anzüge und Helme, hatten aber das Visier noch nicht herunter geklappt. Entsprechend konnten sie auch das übertrieben ernste Gesicht des schwarzen Rangers sehen.  
„Wir waren vor fünf Jahren öfters einmal im All“ erinnerte Kendall ihren Verlobten grinsend.  
„Da waren wir auch noch fünf Jahre jünger“ nickte Chase bedächtig, Shelby steuerte den Zord noch alleine, sie wusste ihn am Besten zu bedienen und hatte sämtliche Charger an einem Gürtel stecken. Wahrscheinlich aber würden sie diese nicht brauchen, es ging nur darum sich an dem Raumschiff festzukrallen und dann hinein zu kommen. Dafür hatte Shelby ebenfalls einige Funktionen eingebaut, wüsste Zenowing von diesem Zord würde er sie wahrscheinlich zu einer wahren Meisterin erklären.  
„Chase Randall, der einzige Mensch der mit jedem Jahr noch kindischer wird“ bestimmte Riley trocken.  
„Riley Griffin, der einzige Mensch der wahrscheinlich auch noch die nächsten fünfhundert Jahre einen Stock im Arsch haben wird“ konterte Chase grinsend und wären sie nicht in einem Zord, auf ihrem Sitz angeschnallt, gewesen, hätte er seinen Freund sicher sofort am Hals gehabt.  
„Streitet euch nicht“ kam von Tyler sofort:  
„Ihr könnt gleich eure angestaute Energie noch genügend im Raumschiff ablassen. Da ist es schon.“  
Er zeigte zum großen Fenster raus und nun wurden auch Tony und Phillip aufmerksam, Ivan griff fast instinktiv an seinen Gürtel und berührte damit auch das Katana. Mittlerweile hatte er drei dieser Waffen, jeweils wertvolle Geschenke, diesmal nahm er das welches sein Meister ihm schenkte mit. Tony konnte das sehr gut verstehen und hätte wahrscheinlich genauso gehandelt.  
Was Amelia und ihre Familie wohl gerade machten, Tony klappte das Visier runter und verzog die Lippen leicht. Sie durfte nicht daran denken, wen sie vielleicht zurückließ wenn sie starb, sondern darauf hinarbeiten bald wieder auf der Erde zurück zu sein.  
Immerhin wartete da ja auch Emma und der kleine Pachy.  
Und sie wollte heiraten.  
Sie griff unter ihren Anzug und holte den Energem hervor, welcher leicht pulsierte, er war voller Energie und genauso bereit dazu Hethalon in den Arsch zu treten, wie sie alle.  
„Bist du okay“ wollte Phillip besorgt wissen, sie nickte zustimmend und dann klappte auch er sein Visier runter, genau wie alle anderen:  
„Irgendwie freue ich mich schon auf unseren letzten gemeinsamen Kampf. Noch einmal richtig dem Feind die Hölle anzuheizen, für die Erde zu kämpfen, das war es was ich damals genauso wollte wie heute. Ich glaubte damals es wäre für Zandar, aber in Wirklichkeit war es etwas was ich allein für mich tun wollte. Doch auch wenn man nicht altert, man verändert sich mit jedem Tag... und die Welt um einen herum tut es auch.“  
Er sah zum Fenster raus, auf die Erde runter.  
„Der schlimmste Moment war, als wir zusehen mussten wie sie von dem schwarzen Loch verschlungen wurde“ erinnerte Tyler sich:  
„Ich glaubte in diesem Moment alles verloren zu haben. Das jetzt wird auch ein Statement für alle im Universum, dass die Erde verteidigt wird, dass wir so etwas nie wieder zulassen werden.“  
„Wir docken jetzt an“ verkündete Shelby:  
„Haltet euch fest.“  
„Wenn wieder zuhause sind, rufe ich Mum und Chloe an“ nuschelte Chase und da knallte es auch schon, ein Beben ging durch das Cockpit und sie wurden einmal kräftig durchgeschüttelt.  
Sie hörten wie sich etwas in Metall bohrte und der Antrieb sich abschaltete.  
Dann ging eine Kamera an und zeigte die Oberfläche des Raumschiffes auf ihren kleinen Bildschirmen am Sitz.  
„Sie haben sicher irgendeinen Ausgang, oder Eingang“ murmelte Shelby konzentriert und sah sich dabei mit der Kamera um:  
„Ich brauche nur ein Loch, durch das wir durchpassen, aber ich kann eben auch keines machen... also ich könnte schon, aber dann würde auch der Sauerstoff auf dem Schiff entweichen. Ich brauche eine Luke, die ich öffnen kann...“  
„Was ist das da“ wollte Ivan plötzlich wissen, schnallte sich ab und ging zu ihr, zeigte auf etwas was wie ein Griff aussah.  
„Das könnte tatsächlich eine Luke sein, und wenn es nur eine ist, welche die Erbauer des Raumschiffes benutzt haben. Nach dem regulären Ein- und Ausgang sieht es nicht aus“ freute Shelby sich und ließ den Zord etwas weiter vorgehen, dann schnallte sie sich ebenfalls ab und stand auf:  
„Ich übergebe dir jetzt das Kommando, Kendall. Unser Ausgang wird sich mit der Luke verbinden und du musst aufpassen, dass niemand diese Verbindung kappt.“ Sie konnten sehen wie die Luke aufgezogen wurde und eine Art Schlauch aus dem Zord kam, in den Eingang hinein fuhr.  
„Ich werde aufpassen, macht euch keine Sorgen“ nickte Kendall ernst und setzte sich auf Shelbys Platz:  
„Aber scheut nicht mich zu rufen, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht. Passt auf euch auf.“  
„Das werden wir“ versprach Tony und die anderen nickten zustimmend, der weiße Energem leuchtete wie wild und sofort sahen auch alle darauf:  
„Macht euch keine Gedanken deswegen, er freut sich nur auf den Kampf.“  
„Also gut“ sie verließen das Cockpit und gelangten durch einen engen Gang zum Ausstieg, der nun in einer Rutsche endete.  
„Ich dachte, dass wäre das angenehmste“ erklärte Shelby:  
„Unten ist ein Knopf, der uns das zu einer Leiter macht, für den Rückweg.“  
„Du hast keinen Zord erschaffen, sondern ein Raumschiff“ staunte Tyler.  
„Ich habe nur eingebaut, was wir brauchen. Betten und eine Küche gibt es nicht“ wehrte Shelby ab und Ivan bot an als erster zu gehen, damit er schon mal alles sichern konnte.  
„Du gehst nicht alleine, Riley...“ forderte Tony und schon rutschten die Beiden nacheinander runter in das Raumschiff:  
„Wenn wir Glück haben, dann wurden wir noch nicht bemerkt. Aber ich poche nicht darauf, dafür waren wir auch etwas zu laut.“  
„Alles ist okay“ rief Ivan dann plötzlich hoch:  
„Hier ist niemand. Sieht nach einer Art Vorratskammer aus.“  
„Wahrscheinlich wirklich etwas, was die Erbauer des Raumschiffes genutzt haben“ überlegte Phillip und wollte los, aber Tony hielt ihn auf.  
„Das Codewort“ rief sie runter.  
„Pachy“ kam von Riley als Antwort, dann durfte Phillip sich auf den Weg machen. Sie hatten zwei Codewörter vereinbart, „Pachy“ bedeutete „Alles in Ordnung“, „Deker“ stand für „Ich bin in Gefahr.“ Es hätte ja sein können, dass die Beiden da unten gefangen genommen wurden, aber als sie dann alle in der Vorratskammer ankamen war es wirklich friedlich und leer.  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was das ist“ überlegte Chase, als er einen Beutel aus einem Regal nahm und sich darin irgendetwas schleimiges, pinkes befand:  
„Also, wie sieht der Plan aus?“  
Tony ging zu der Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt und sah hindurch, im Gang dahinter war ebenfalls niemand.  
„Wir sind wahrscheinlich in einem Teil des Raumschiffes, der kaum betreten wird“ stellte sie fest:  
„Erstmal bleiben wir zusammen, und dann sehen wir weiter. Denkt daran, ihr seid stark, schnell und ausdauernd. Ihr könnt einen Vivix mit nur einem Schlag erledigen, ein Monster mit nur wenigen mehr. Verbraucht nicht mehr Energie als notwendig, wir wissen nicht wie viele hier auf dem Raumschiff sein, aber habt auch keine Angst. Zur Not wird uns Ivan den Weg frei säbeln.“  
„Und du sparst dir die Kraft für Hethalon“ nickte Phillip ernst, dann betraten sie alle den Gang hinter der Tür und sahen sich kurz um, es gab nur zwei weitere Türen, hinter einer fanden sie etwas was nach einem Maschinenraum aussah.  
„Das hier zerstören wir, wenn wir das Raumschiff von der Erde weggebracht haben. Dann dürfen sie erstmal alles reparieren, bevor sie den Mars, oder sonst einen Planeten, verlassen können“ bestimmte Shelby ernst:  
„Zur Not lasse ich unseren Zord einmal mit dem Schnabel hinein hacken.“  
Tatsächlich hatte ihr Zord einen langen, scharfen Schnabel, welcher sich bestimmt nicht nur für etwas dieser Art eignen würde.  
„Darum kümmern wir uns später“ flüsterte Tony, sie hörten Schritte und sofort zog Ivan sein Katana:  
„Macht euch bereit.“  
Die hintere Tür wurde geöffnet und schon hatte das Monster ein Katana im Hals stecken, kippte donnernd um und verblutete auf der Stelle.  
„Für die Ehre der Power Rangers“ schimpfte Ivan und nahm das Schwert wieder an sich, hinter ihnen tat sich ein weiterer Gang auf, mit mehreren Türen auf jeder Seite.  
„Ich habe Hethalon geortet“ meldete sich Kendall plötzlich, in ihren Helmen:  
„Und er scheint sehr unruhig zu sein, möglich das er uns schon bemerkt hat. Er geht wie wild auf und ab, aber er ist auch noch ein ganzes Stück von euch entfernt. Ihr müsst die Ebene wechseln und dann noch ungefähr zweihundert Meter weit in Richtung Norden laufen.“  
„Ist er unter uns“ wollte Tony wissen.  
„Ja. Die zweite Ebene dürfte durch eine Leiter, oder ähnliches, zu erreichen sein. Ich nehme an, er ist auf der Brücke.“  
„Gut, danke für die Info“ Tony atmete tief durch, dann ging sie einige Momente den Gang entlang, zeigte daraufhin auf eine Stelle am Boden und nickte ihren Rangers zu.  
Sofort versammelten sie sich alle, außer eben Tony, um die Stelle, sammelten ihr Chi und schossen es auf den Boden. Es krachte und ein kreisrundes Loch entstand, eines durch das sie passten und ihnen so den Weg zu einem weiteren Gang öffnete. Dorther war aber auch erstauntes Brummen und Grunzen zu hören, woraufhin Chase und Ivan vorgingen und ihr Weiterkommen sicherten.  
In dem Gang warteten drei Monster und etliche Vivix auf sie, Riley erledigte diese schnell alleine, um die Monster kümmerten sie sich mit nur wenigen Schlägen.  
„Ich wette die richtig starken sind bei ihm auf der Brücke“ schimpfte Phillip und beugte sich über einen der Toten:  
„Tyler, hast du die Bombe?“  
„Ja“ nickte der rote Ranger und zeigte das Objekt vor.  
„Wenn es zu viele sind, dann schmeißen wir das Ding Hethalon an den Kopf und verziehen uns.“  
„Aber das ist auch wirklich die letzte Option, die wir in Erwägung ziehen sollten“ warnte Tony ernst:  
„Gehen wir weiter, Kendall hat gesagt, in Richtung Norden.“ Sie wandten sich in die Richtung und gerade als sie loslaufen wollten, kamen ihnen fast fünfzig Vivix entgegen.  
„Er muss ein Nest haben, oder irgendetwas womit er sie erschafft“ schimpfte Chase.  
„Mach du das mit Riley“ forderte Tony und schon fuhren die beiden Rangers durch die Menge, brauchten für jeden der Gegner nur einen einzigen Schlag, oder Tritt.  
„Sie haben uns jetzt definitiv bemerkt“ schimpfte Shelby, als alle Vivix am Boden lagen und sich nicht mehr rührten.  
„Das macht uns doch nichts aus“ bestimmte Tyler:  
„Und eigentlich haben wir damit doch auch gerechnet. Dazu, wie ich Hethalon einschätze, wird er uns vielleicht entgegen kommen. Oder er ist ein Feigling und verbarrikadiert sich gerade auf der Brücke.“  
„Wenn er doch kommt, dann sollten wir uns mindestens in einen dieser Gänge zurückziehen können. Denn hier sind maximal zwei Monster nebeneinander möglich“ erwiderte Tony:  
„Und denkt daran, ich brauche freie Bahn wenn ich „es“ anwende. Mindestens drei Meter, lieber mehr.“  
Sie nickten zustimmend und liefen dann weiter, mussten auf dem Weg zur Brücke noch zwei Monster erledigen.  
„Er schickt uns immer noch nur seinen Dreck, die richtig starken Bastarde sind am Schluss dran“ zog Ivan sein Katana aus einem der Monster.  
„Die werden ihr blaues... ihr tödliches Wunder erleben“ bestimmte Riley und sie liefen weiter, bis sie zu einer großen, eisernen Tür kamen. Ansonsten gab es keine mehr.  
„Dahinter ist die Brücke“ erklärte Kendall auf Nachfrage.  
„Die kriegen wir nicht einfach so auf“ stellte Phillip fest.  
„Dann bomben wir sie auf“ forderte Tony von Tyler, aber der zögerte.  
„Wir haben nur diese eine Bombe“ warnte er:  
„Wenn wir sie jetzt benutzen, haben wir nichts mehr was wir Hethalon an den Kopf werfen können.“  
„Wir sind doch noch fit“ wehrte Chase ab:  
„Und wir sollten unsere Energie nicht an dieser Tür verschwenden. Lieber treten wir dafür Hethalon persönlich in den Arsch.“  
„Dafür würde ich dich jetzt eigentlich küssen“ verkündete Tony sachlich:  
„Aber ich will weder mit deiner Verlobten ärger bekommen, noch mit meinem.“  
„Brav“ kam es grinsend von Phillip und dann wurde die Bombe sorgfältig an der Tür platziert, sie traten etwas zurück und Tyler aktivierte sie. Es knallte, die Tür zersprang in tausend Teile und durch den Nebel konnten sie tatsächlich die Brücke erkennen... Hethalon mit fünf seiner, wohl stärksten, Freunde.  
„Das werdet ihr bereuen, Rangers“ brüllte er.  
„Das hat dein Bruder auch oft genug gesagt“ entgegnete Riley:  
„Und er ist trotzdem gestorben. Wir haben das schwache Pack schon erledigt, und wie ich sehe werden wir jetzt erst recht Spaß haben.“  
Die Fünf stellten sich vor ihren Befehlshaber, aber etwas anderes erwarteten die Rangers eigentlich auch nicht.  
„Ihr habt die Wahl“ forderte Phillip:  
„Entweder ihr gebt den Weg zu Hethalon frei, oder ihr seht ihn in der Hölle wieder. Wir haben da draußen einen Zord und wenn wir hier keinen Erfolg haben, dann wird der purpurne Ranger euch in das Vakuum da draußen blasen.  
„Ihr macht euch lächerlich“ donnerte Hethalon:  
„Macht sie kalt.“  
„Übernehmt sie“ forderte Tony:  
„Ich kümmere mich um Hethalon.“ Sie nahm den Helm ab und der Energem leuchtete hell auf.  
„Es wird uns ein Vergnügen sein, Lady Tony“ freute sich Ivan und da waren sie auch schon dabei, Hethalon und Tony standen sich allein gegenüber.  
„Das wird dein letzter und größter Fehler sein, Mensch“ donnerte der Feind und zog ein Schwert, so lang wie der weiße Ranger selbst, schoss damit auf Tony zu, aber sie sprang sofort hoch in die Luft und über ihn hinweg. Dabei sammelte sie schon ihre Kraft, etwas was er nicht bemerkte, immer mehr, immer stärker, während sie mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit seinen Angriffen auswich. Der erste Alien machte sich auf den Weg zur Hölle, der zweite starb als Phillip ihm mit einem Tritt den Hals brach.  
„Was für ein Feigling du bist“ donnerte Hethalon, als Tony erneut auswich.  
„Was für ein Arschloch du bist“ die Bahn war frei, knappe fünf Meter, das dritte Monster hauchte sein Leben aus:  
„Oder soll ich lieber „Idiot“ sagen?“ Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, dann spießte sie ihn förmlich mit ihren Blicken auf. Ihre grünen Augen wurden silberweiß, der Energem leuchtete in fast schon bedrohlichen Wellen immer wieder auf und dann, es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, schoss sie an den Kämpfern vorbei. Dabei drehte sie sich wie ein Rad, immer schneller, das Chi traf Hethalon überall am Körper, sie schoss es mit ihren Füßen und Händen ab, immer wenn diese sich in der Luft befanden. Und jeder Schuss verpasste ihm eine tiefe Wunde, welche sofort aufriss und stark blutete. Es war als würden ihn überall Pistolenkugeln von der Größe eines Baseballs treffen, sie kam zu ihm und verpasste ihm als letztes einen Schlag, der ihm den Kopf vom Hals riss.  
Hethalon schrie noch einen Moment, hob sein Schwert und Tony konnte gerade noch ausweichen, da donnerte er auf den Boden und sein Kopf rollte zum großen Fenster hin. Das war auch der Moment indem auch die anderen Rangers die letzten beiden Monster besiegten.  
„Ist er tot“ wollte Riley wissen, Tony nickte zustimmend:  
„Bist du okay?“  
„Es ist nichts gebrochen“ murmelte sie und wurde dann von Phillip fest in die Arme genommen, der Energem aber leuchtete immer noch wie wahnsinnig.  
„Was ist mit ihm“ wollte der ehemalige Prinz wissen.  
„Er will sich mit mir vereinen. Kommt schaffen wir dieses Raumschiff aus dem Orbit und auf einen anderen Planeten.“


	62. Epilog

„Ich habe hier genügend Sauerstoff festgestellt“ es war ein langsamer Flug gewesen, man spürte förmlich wie schwer das Raumschiff war, aber nun erreichten sie tatsächlich einen Planeten, auf dem sie landen konnten. Kendall und Shelby hatten etwas entsprechendes gefunden, und Tony bat darum das sie dort selbst auch aussteigen konnten.  
„Gut“ sie stand auf und holte etwas unter ihrem Sitz hervor, es war die Schatulle in der sich der dunkle Energem befand:  
„Da können wir dort auch gleich etwas anderes erledigen.“  
„Deswegen wolltest du ebenfalls aussteigen“ staunte Phillip:  
„Aber das bedeutet auch, dass du dich zuvor mit dem weißen Energem vereinen wirst.“  
„Ja. Er ist voller Energie und der Feind tot. Ich habe mir auch nichts gebrochen und bin nicht wirklich erschöpft. Fast sah es so aus, als ob Hethalon uns schon alles, außer seiner fünf Leute, geschickt hat und vielleicht auf Verstärkung wartete.“  
„Dann sollte ich in der nächsten Zeit noch den Orbit beobachten“ bestimmte Kendall:  
„Zur Not müssen wir mit dem Zord noch einmal schnell hoch und zeigen, dass wir immer noch die Erde beschützen.“  
„Ich lande jetzt, schnallt euch an und haltet euch fest“ forderte Shelby und trat in den Orbit des Planeten ein.  
„Hat dieser hier eigentlich einen Namen“ fragte Tyler neugierig.  
„Er ist unbewohnt, das ist das Einzige was wir wissen“ antwortete Kendall:  
„Und das ist wohl das Beste für unsere Unternehmung.“  
„Eventuell hat er auch nicht sonderlich viel Schwerkraft“ warnte Riley:  
„Besser testen wir das, bevor wir aussteigen.“  
Es rumpelte einige male, als sie in die Atmosphäre eintraten und dann flogen sie langsam auf den rotschwarzen Sandstein zu, die Berge und Hügel, keine Pflanzen, keine Tiere oder gar unangenehme Monster, nur Steine und Sand.  
Sie kamen den Boden immer näher.  
„Lass das Raumschiff los“ forderte Tony:  
„Unsere Landung wird sicher einfacher sein, wenn wir dabei nichts mit uns tragen.“  
„Natürlich“ schmunzelte Shelby leicht und öffnete dann die Krallen. Sofort ging ein leichter Ruck durch den Zord, sie stiegen etwas an, flogen dann aber auch gleich wieder nach unten und konnten durch das Fenster sehen wie das Raumschiff auf den Boden fiel.  
Dabei wirbelte es ordentlich Sand und Staub auf, der aber auch gleich wieder zu Boden sackte.  
„Eventuell haben wir Glück und die Schwerkraft ist unserer doch ähnlich“ stellte Riley dadurch fest und sie landeten neben dem Raumschiff:  
„Jetzt hat sicher auch der letzte Alien, auf dem Schiff, mitbekommen das etwas nicht stimmt.“  
„Und derjenige wird auch gleich zur Brücke laufen, wo er dann den Kopf von Hethalon findet“ bestimmte Tony gelassen:  
„Ich hoffe ich muss das Rad nicht noch einmal anwenden, Morgen habe ich ordentlich Muskelkater davon.“  
„Du und Muskelkater“ lachte Phillip und half ihr dann beim Aufstehen, dabei nahm er die Schatulle an sich:  
„Das nehme ich erstmal, du brauchst jetzt noch Kraft um dich mit deinem Energem zu vereinen und solltest dabei nicht auch noch darauf achten müssen.“  
„Ich liebe dich“ nickte Tony sanft und Kendall öffnete den Ausgang, scannte kurz die Umgebung.  
„Wir können ganz normal raus gehen. Wenn es nicht so kahl wäre, könnte man hier glatt eine zweite Erde schaffen.“  
„Genesis“ hauchte Chase amüsiert und sie verließen den Zord nacheinander, sahen sich staunend um.  
„Das ich so etwas einmal erlebe“ seufzte Riley:  
„Und dann habe ich keine Kamera dabei.“  
„Wir leben ewig und wir werden nicht alt“ wehrte Tyler ab:  
„Wir werden das hier sicher nie vergessen und können ähnliches noch einmal sehen. Schaut da kommen sie aus dem Raumschiff raus.“  
„Rangers“ schimpfte eines der Monster, welches aus einer Luke heraus geklettert kam:  
„Was habt ihr getan?“  
„Dafür gesorgt, dass die Erde in Sicherheit ist. Sicher habt ihr Hethalon schon gefunden“ entgegnete Chase gelassen:  
„Und damit wisst ihr auch, dass ihr gegen uns keine Chance hättet. Seid lieber froh, dass wir euch am Leben gelassen haben.“  
Die Aliens zögerten, dann sahen sie zu ihrem Raumschiff hoch und dann zu dem Zord rüber. Der war nicht nur etwas größer als ihr Schiff, sondern auch vollständig intakt und aus ihrer Sicht wahrscheinlich auch schwer bewaffnet.  
„Wir haben euren Antrieb schon zerstört“ bemerkte Shelby noch:  
„Aber ihr seid nicht tot. Also repariert das Ding und dann verzieht euch dorthin zurück, woher ihr gekommen seid. Ansonsten werden wir euch das nächste Mal töten.“  
Tony nahm ihren Energem vom Hals und die Hand von Phillip, der daraufhin die Schatulle an Ivan abgab.  
„Nimm das bitte kurz“ bat er ihn und ging dann mit Tony zu einem Felsen, wo er sie sanft küsste:  
„Ich liebe dich, und ich werde dich für immer lieben. Das weißt du. Egal was jetzt passiert.“  
„Und wenn sich meine Haarfarbe verändert?“  
„Dann muss ich mich wohl daran gewöhnen“ gluckste der ehemalige Prinz und küsste sie erneut:  
„Du bist genauso schön und süß wie damals, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen und ich mich sofort in dich verliebte. Nichts wird sich daran ändern, in meinem Herzen wird dieser Moment immer genau so bleiben... selbst noch in tausend oder hunderttausend Jahren.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch“ fiepte Tony gerührt und legte dann den weißen Energem in seine Hand, ihre darauf:  
„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du an irgendetwas stirbst, selbst wenn ich dich eines Tages nicht mehr lieben könnte... du bist mein bester Freund, ein Teil meiner Seele. Du bist derjenige, auf den ich schon seit Jahrtausenden gewartet habe.“  
Der Energem fing in ihren Händen an zu leuchten, Phillip spürte wie er immer wärmer wurde und dann plötzlich verschwand. Die Augen von Tony wurden schneeweiß und er fühlte das auch etwas in ihm geschah.  
„Was passiert“ brachte er erstaunt hervor und dann wurde alles weiß um ihn herum. Nur noch dieses helle Weiß, sonst nichts mehr, selbst Tony war verschwunden, und dann tauchte sie plötzlich wieder auf, aber als Abbild, umgeben von all ihren Vorgängerinnen.  
War er wieder in diesem Raum?  
Eines der Bilder, die erste Keeperin des weißen Energem, bewegte sich, wurde fest und trat dann an ihn heran. Sie war eine Andromedanerin mit hellblauer Haut und langen weißen Haaren.  
„Phillip“ flüsterte sie und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, woraufhin er instinktiv seine in ihre legte:  
„Der Energem ist zu stark für nur eine Person. Tony wusste dies, sie wusste es von Anfang an. Er braucht zwei Körper, einen der seine Seele nimmt und einen der sein Herz in sich trägt. Bist du dazu bereit die Ewigkeit mit ihm und ihr zu teilen?“  
„Ich war es schon immer“ flüsterte Phillip leise, woraufhin die Bilder verschwanden, nur das von Tony und ihrer direkten Vorgängerin blieben zurück, und die erste Keeperin hielt weiter seine Hand.  
„Bist du bereit seine Seele zu sein, für ewig verbunden mit dem Herzen. Sein Licht, seine Kraft.“  
„Ja.“  
„Dann soll es so sein“ sie verschwand und Phillip wurde bewusst, dass er nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte, sondern mit dem Energem direkt, er hatte ihr Abbild nur dafür benutzt. Tony's Bild wurde zu einer festen Gestalt und er nahm sie sofort in seine Arme, dabei sah er wie eine Strähne ihres roten Haares weiß wurde, er kniff die Augen fest zusammen und hielt sie fest, als er wieder sehen konnte, kniete er mit ihr zusammen auf roten, sandigen Boden. Alle ihre Freunde standen um sie herum, die Strähne war weiß geblieben, aber das war auch das Einzige was sich verändert hatte. Als Tony die Augen öffnete, waren diese genauso grün wie zuvor, sie sah ihn an und lächelte leicht.  
„Was ist passiert“ fragte Kendall besorgt und trat an sie heran, berührte sein Haar:  
„Du hast eine weiße Strähne bekommen, genau wie Tony.“  
„Er hat sich mit uns Beiden vereint“ murmelte der ehemalige Prinz und stand vorsichtig auf, half Tony dabei auf die Füße:  
„Und jetzt verstehe ich es auch.“ Er wurde sehr still, hielt seine Verlobte dabei auch immer noch in den Armen.  
„Der Energem war zu stark, er hat von jeder seiner Trägerinnen etwas mitgenommen, als sie starb. Und bei der letzten wusste er, eine Person würde für all das nicht reichen. Sie wollte sich mit ihm vereinen, sie war bereit dazu, aber Arcanon hat sie getötet bevor es dazu kam. Es geschah im Kampf um den dunklen Energem. Bist du okay, Tony?“  
„Ja“ sie nickte langsam:  
„Es dauert nur ein wenig die ganzen Erinnerungen zu verkraften. Nicht alle davon sind schön.“  
„Ich bin bei dir“ küsste er sie sanft auf das Haar.  
Es wurde wieder still, auf dem Planeten herrschte kein Wind, nichts bewegte sich und erzeugte ein Geräusch... dann öffnete Ivan plötzlich die Schatulle und sah auf den dunklen Energem darin.  
„Du hast recht“ bestimmte Tony daraufhin:  
„Vernichten wir ihn und kehren dann nach Hause zurück.“  
Sie ging zu ihm, hielt aber dabei auch weiter die Hand von Phillip, dann nahm sie den dunklen Energem einfach aus der Schatulle.  
„Er kann uns nicht schaden“ erklärte sie sanft, ihre Augen wurden wieder weiß:  
„Und er wird nie wieder jemandem schaden können.“ Sie legte ihn in ihre offene Hand, Phillip seine darauf, dann leuchteten ihre beiden Körper weiß, strahlend,auf und ein leises Knacken war zu hören. Dann war es vorbei und dunkler Staub rieselte auf den Boden.  
„Das ist das Ende“ murmelte Shelby leise, der dunkle Energem war vernichtet, der Staub würde keinem mehr schaden können.  
„Nein, noch nicht ganz. Und selbst in einem Ende liegt doch immer noch ein neuer Anfang“ Tony ließ nun Phillip doch los, drehte ihre Hand im Kreis in der Luft und erzeugte so einen Strudel:  
„Ihr habt euch ein Geschenk verdient.“  
Der Strudel wurde größer und im nächsten Moment kamen der rote, der grüne, der schwarze und der goldene Energem durch das Tor, ihnen folgten der purpurne, der pinke und der graphitfarbene, sie schwebten sofort auf ihre Träger zu und leuchteten dabei fast schon fröhlich immer wieder auf.  
„Das ist mit Keeper abgesprochen, er ist auf Andromeda und auch Koda, Zenowing und James bekommen gerade ihre Energem wieder.“  
„Ich werde Dad später anrufen“ bestimmte Tyler sofort:  
„Aber wieso?“  
„Weil ihr jetzt die Keeper der Energem seid“ nickte Tony:  
„Unsterblich können sie euch nicht machen, aber zu ihrem Schutz könnt ihr jetzt wieder morphen und die Zord rufen. Sollte Koda aus irgendeinem Grund sterben, werden wir es merken und den blauen Energem finden. Und dann wird es an uns sein einen neuen Keeper für ihn zu bestimmen. Zenowing wird uns aufsuchen, sobald Heckyl gestorben ist und dann wird er wahrscheinlich auch Keeper mitbringen. Ihr habt euch bewährt, ihr seid die besten Keeper für die Energem. Und jetzt...“  
„Kannst du den Zord verkleinern, Shelby“ wollte Phillip wissen und steckte seinen Energem in die Tasche, er brauchte nun erstmal eine neue Kette dafür.  
„Ja“ staunte der pinke Ranger und küsste dann ihren Energem sanft, bevor sie ihn sich um den Hals band.  
„Gut, dann...“ begann Tony einen Satz und wurde von Phillip, mit einem Kuss, unterbrochen.  
„Lass mich das machen“ bat er und erschuf ein großes Tor:  
„Das hier führt direkt nach Amber Beach und ich denke, wir können jetzt alle ein paar Stunden Schlaf ganz gut gebrauchen. Und da Shelby in den Zord keine Betten eingebaut hat, nehmen wir am Besten sofort unsere, auf der Erde.“  
„Das war ein Abenteuer“ stellte Chase fest und nahm die Hand von Kendall.  
„Und ein besonders großes wird noch auf uns warten“ lächelte sie sanft und zeigte dabei auf ihren Bauch. Woraufhin er sie hochhob und lachend durch das Tor trug.  
„Darf ich bitten, Lady Shelby“ verbeugte sich Ivan leicht.  
„Ich danke Ihnen, Sir Ivan“ lachte sie glücklich und betrat ebenfalls das Tor, der Ritter von Zandar folgte ihr.  
„Michael wartet sicher schon auf mich“ überlegte Riley und verschwand ebenfalls in dem weißen Strudel.  
„Ich muss wirklich dringend Dad anrufen“ verkündete Tyler und sprang förmlich in das Tor, der Zord wurde plötzlich kleiner und flog dann auf Adlergröße in den Strudel hinein. Tony und Phillip sahen noch einmal zurück auf den Planeten.  
„Das war aufregend“ stellte sie lächelnd fest.  
„Ja, das war es“ nickte er und hob sie ebenfalls auf seine Arme, trug sie in den Strudel hinein:  
„Und es ist noch nicht vorbei... es wird nie vorbei sein. Dafür macht es doch viel zu viel Spaß, oder?“

Ende


End file.
